Harry Potter et la guerre contre Voldemort
by Merlin Potter
Summary: Après la mort de son parrain, Harry décide de se prendre en main et de se préparer à la guerre qui se profile. La guerre va se compliquer et peu à peu l'espoir semble s'amenuiser. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce que l'histoire lui avait préparé...
1. Prologue

**NDT :** Bonjour, ceci est ma première histoire et je souhaiterais que vous ne soyez pas indulgent (pas d'insulte quand même), donnez moi toutes vos remarques ou vos critiques en m'expliquant ce qui ne vas pas, ça m'aideras à améliorer mon style. Merci.

**RESUME court :** Après la perte de Sirius, Harry reçoit un entrainement très particulier et commence réellement la lutte contre Voldemort et autres. Horcruxes, animagus, grande puissance, nouvelle prophétie et ancienne légende au rendez-vous. 5eme, 6eme et 7eme année.

**RESUME long :** Après la perte de Sirius Harry reçoit un entrainement particulièrement spécial, il reçoit son héritage. Après l'avoir reçut, il reçoit le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne lui ait jamais offert et l'aventure commence. Un mage noir mort depuis longtemps revient et aide Voldemort à combattre contre la lumière. Mais malheureusement, Harry n'a pas juste une Prophétie qui le suivra mais également deux légende appelé : la légende du monde et la légende du mal divisé. Harry voit son année particulièrement chargé, sans avoir de problème à la gérer. Mais encore une fois, Harry n'ayant jamais eu la vie belle jusqu'à présent devra non seulement combattre Voldemort et le mage noir réapparut, mais aussi deux autres très puissant. Les Horcruxes deviendra bien vite une histoire oublié jusqu'à ce qu'Harry y repense et se mit à la traque. Harry vivra des années très mouvementées mais aidé de ses amis la quête de la perte du mal deviendra un peu moins difficile.

**DISCLAIMER :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R, sauf mon imagination bien sûr, qui à fait des siennes dans cette histoire.

**ET BIEN SUR JE REMERCIE ENORMEMENT _ANGIE _POUR LA CORRECTION DE TOUS MES CHAPITRES**

**PROLOGUE**

Au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, dans une chambre au 1er étage à une heure de l'après midi, un adolescent aux yeux vert clair, chevaux noir de jais en bataille et ayant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, ruminait de sombres pensées. Cet adolescent n'était autre que Harry Potter inconnu de tous les moldus et allant au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus pour ce qui le connaissait. Mais du coté du monde de la magie, Harry Potter était une légende vivante, mais cette légende vivante qu'il était, ne supportait pas d'avoir perdu Sirius Black son parrain qu'il avait appris a aimé comme un père. Malheureusement cet homme était mort tué par Bellatrix Lestrange puis passant par le voile de la mort. Harry avait définitivement perdu son parrain. Il était couché sur son lit regardant le plafond en passant encore une fois à son parrain les mains derrière la tête.

« Ça suffit ! » se dit-il « Sirius n'aurait jamais voulu que je me morfonde. S'il est m… parti c'est à cause de Lestrange et de Voldemort et … de moi. J'aurais du me donner à fond dans l'Occlumencie. »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'il se leva alla s'asseoir a son bureau pris un parchemin et une plume et rédigea une lettre.

Professeur Dumbledore,

Je vous écris car j'aimerais fortement vous rencontrer pour vous parler de choses très sérieuses. S'il vous est possible de venir le plus rapidement possible cela m'arrangerait. Merci

Harry Potter

Il pliât le morceau de parchemin et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Pendant une dizaine de minute il réfléchit pour savoir comment donner le mot au professeur Dumbledore. Puis ces lèvres s'étira en un petit sourire espiègle, il se leva pris sa baguette la mit dans sa poche avant droite et descendit au salon. Son oncle et sa tante étaient assis sur le canapé et regardaient la télé.

- Oncle Vernon, tante pétunia ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux !? répondit l'oncle Vernon sans détacher son regard de la télé.

- Je vais faire un tour dehors.

- Vas-y, et ne rentre pas trop tard.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait rentrer avant neuf heures ou avant « Dudleynouchet ». Il sortit et partit directement en direction du parc. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il allait faire était bien mais il s'en foutait il n'avait pas que ça à faire à rester chez lui à ne rien faire. Puis arrivant au parc.

- QUI QUE VOUS SOYEZ, MEMBRE DE L'ORDRE, VENEZ ME VOIR, criât-il en brandissant sa baguette en l'air. Il attendit cinq minutes et voyant que personne ne venait il continua son plan.

- SPERO PATRON… en pensant à sa tante pour que ça ne marche pas, au cas où.

- STOP !

Il se retourna et sourit en voyant un homme ayant des cicatrices sur son visage, une jambe claudicante et un bâton dans sa main droite. Alastor Maugrey s'approchait de lui. Quand Maugrey se retrouva devant lui, à environ deux mètres il se mit à parler normalement pour ne pas être entendu par d'autres personnes.

- Potter, qu'est ce qui vous prend, vous voulez vous faire tuer.

- Non loin de là, j'ai d'autres choses à faire avant. J'ai juste besoin de vous.

- Pour faire quoi !?

- J'aimerais que vous donniez ce mot au professeur Dumbledore, répondit-il en lui tendant le mot.

- Vous me prenez pour une chouette Potter. Utilisez votre oiseau je n'ai pas que ça à faire, rétorquât-il en se retournant pour partir.

- Attendez ! dit-il en élevant un peu la voix. Je l'aurais bien fait mais elle est enfermée dans sa cage avec un cadenas. Mon oncle la laisse sortir que pour que j'envois des mots à l'ordre.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre deux jours !

- J'aimerai le voir le plus tôt possible, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Maugrey le jaugea du regard tendit la main gauche et Harry lui donna le mot.

- Retournez chez vous et restez-y jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Il fit demi-tour et parti avant que Harry puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Harry fit également demi-tour et retourna « chez lui ». En arrivant il alla au salon prévint qu'il était revenu à sa « famille » et monta dans sa chambre, il posa sa baguette sur son bureau et se coucha sur son lit. Il resta couche en cherchant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Au bout de quelques minutes il se leva, s'assit à son bureau et commença son devoir de Métamorphose. Il travailla dessus jusqu'au moment où il devait descendre manger. Une fois terminé il remonta et n'ayant plus vraiment envie de travailler il se mit en boxer et se coucha, il ne trouva les bras de Morphée que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

_Fin_


	2. Une visite enrichissante

**CHAPITRE I : Une visite enrichissante**

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla à sept heures par le doux bruit de son réveil pour descendre préparer le déjeuner. C'était la seule chose que les Dursley lui disait de faire et puisqu'ils n'avaient que ça à faire pour qu'il puisse être tranquille tout l'été, il n'allait pas rechigner.

Il mangeait pendant qu'il préparait le déjeuner pour ne pas « imposé » sa présence a sa « famille ». Quand il eut fini il monta dans sa chambre et continua son devoir de Métamorphose qui parlait de la Métamorphose d'objet inanimé a animé. Quand il eu fini il était dix heures moins cinq, alors il décida de commençais son devoir de potion qui lui parlait d'une Potion qu'il ne connaissait même pas elle se nommait « Félix Félicis ».

« Quel abruti celui là on la connaît même pas cette potion » pensa-t-il

Il décida alors de s'occuper de sa chouette. Pendant qu'il donnait à manger à Hedwige, un hibou entra dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre ouverte, il prit la lettre et la lut :

_Harry,_

_Je passe te voir dans quelques instants, à tout de suite._

_Professeur Dumbledore._

« Enfin ! » se dit-il

C'est alors que la sonnette sonna, il sortit de sa chambre et…

- Bonjour Mr Dursley, je suis…

« Il vient de fermé la porte au nez au professeur Dumbledore !? »

Vernon Dursley, un moldu, venait de fermé la porte au nez d' Albus Dumbledore, le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Enchanteur-en-chef, directeur de Poudlard et considéré par beaucoup comme étant le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, cette homme avait osé.

Harry se mit alors à sourire et dit :

- Oncle Vernon, tu devrais ouvrir la porte, dit-il calmement

- TOI ! COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE VENIR UN MONSTRE CHEZ MOI, SOUS MON TOIT ! ET COMMENT OSES-TU ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !

- Ben ! C'est pour toi. Je te rappelle que tu viens de fermer la porte au nez au plus grand sorcier du monde. Mais bon si tu préfères qu'il fasse exploser ta maison pour sa, c'est comme tu veux. Mais à ta place je le ferai entrer avant qu'il perde patience.

Durant ce petit discourt Vernon Dursley faisait de moins en moins le fière. Puis comprenant enfin ce que Harry venait de dire il s'empressa de faire entrer le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui sonnait faux.

- Ce n'est rien monsieur Dursley je voudrais simplement parler à Harry si vous voulez bien.

Harry regardait le petit échange devant lui avec un petit sourire, content que son Oncle se fasse presque pipi dessus.

- Oui, oui je vous en pris suivez-le, il vous amène dans sa chambre.

- Merci.

Harry sans rien dire se retourna et monta dans sa chambre et quand ils y furent ils commencèrent à parler.

- Bonjour Professeur, désolé pour mon Oncle il a quelque problème…euh…d'adaptation dirons-nous, dit-il en souriant.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry, et très bien le discourt même si je doute de sa véracité.

Harry souri, s'approcha de la chaise de son bureau la tira un peu pour la mettre face au derrière de son lit et invite le Professeur Dumbledore à s'asseoir tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le derrière de son lit.

-Alors Harry, que se passe-t-il, ça avait l'air urgent. Ta cicatrice te fait mal ?

- Non, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais vous parler. En fait pour commencer j'aimerais m'excuser sincèrement pour m'être énervé dans votre bureau et de vous avoir accusé de la perte de Sirius. Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute mais celle de Voldemort et de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais aussi de la mienne parce que si…

- Harry…coupa Dumbledore

- Non laisser moi finir s'il vous plait, coupa gentiment Harry. Je disais que c'est aussi en parti de ma faute parce que si j'avais travaillé l'Occlumencie très fortement et en essayant avec plus de conviction cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. Et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais vous voir pour vous demander de m'apprendre l'Occlumencie. S'il vous plait.

- Harry, sache déjà que je ne t'en veux pas pour ton excès de colère, vraiment pas, et je suis fière de voir que tu commences à comprendre. Mais sache aussi que Sirius est parti comme il le voulait, en combattant pour une cause qu'il pensait juste et pour protéger la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Toi. Sirius n'était pas un homme qui voulait rester derrière à attendre que tout passe, a ce cacher sans rien pouvoir faire. Non, il n'était pas comme ça. Il a choisi de venir au Département des Mystères, il a fait son choix et rappelles toi de ce que je t'ai dit un jour. Ce sont nos choix qui déterminent ce que l'on est, pas nos aptitudes. Il a toujours vécu dans une famille qui baignait dans la magie noire et il s'en est détourné, car il a fait ce choix, il a été assez courageux pour se détourner de sa propre famille et se battre pour ses propres idéaux pas pour ceux de sa famille. Alors si j'ai une dernière chose à te dire sur Sirius se serait celle ci, continu à te battre pour les même idéaux que lui, vit pour lui et rend le encore plus fière de toi en vivant ta vie.

Harry c'était mis à pleurer et des larmes salées couler sur ces joues.

- Merci professeur, merci, dit-il en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de main.

- C'est rien sa m'a fait plaisir, et pour tes leçons d'Occlumencie j'accepte, et d'ailleurs on peut commencer tout de suite si tu veux, j'ai toute ma journée, dit-il d'un ton plus enjoué.

- C'est vrai ? Super ! Allez-y je vous écoute, qu'est ce que je fais.

- Tu peux te calmer pour commencer, répondit-il en riant. M'écouter. Et répondre à mes quelques questions. Il attendit quelque seconde et repris. Bien ! Quelle est la formule pour lire les pensées des autres ?

- Légilimens.

- Très bien. Comment on protège notre esprit ?

- Il ne faut penser à rien du tout.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Euh… oui. Rogue me dis…

- Professeur Rogue, Harry.

- Désolé, dit-il sans en avoir l'air, le professeur Rogue me disait toujours qu'il fallait que je vide mon esprit, que je me libère de toute mes pensées.

- Bien ! Oubli tout ce que tu sais dessus, on va tout reprendre. Ce que le Professeur Rogue t'a dit est juste, mais c'est la technique la plus difficile pour l'Occlumencie. Ce que je vais t'apprendre est plus facile, moins long, mais moins surs, bien que tu puisses quand même rendre ton esprit inviolable. Ca consiste à te crée une sorte de forteresse ou tu y mettras des obstacles, des pièges et plein d'autres choses, mais tout ce que tu y mettras ou feras ne servira à rien sans que tu y mette la dernière protection de l'Occlumencie que je te dirais de mettre quand tu auras fait ton travail. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Un peu, mais je comprendrais mieux si vous me montrer.

- D'accord. Allonge-toi. Il s'allongea et le Professeur Dumbledore pris la chaise et se mit a la gauche d'Harry. Bien, regarde-moi, je vais entrer dans ton esprit et je vais te forcer à y venir aussi. C'est dangereux pour les personnes qui ne savent pas s'y prendre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne crains rien. Ce que je vais faire, te forcé, s'appelle une transe cérébrale volontaire extérieure. Alors, allons-y. Ne cherche pas à me repousser, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Comme si sa servirait, dit-il en rigolant.

- Attention ! Légilimens !

Harry sentit alors une intrusion dans son esprit, c'est la seule chose qu'il avait su développer avec Rogue, il ne chercha pas à la repousser et attendit. Il se senti ensuite comme aspirer, c'était une sensation étrange, il se sentit brulé et secoué dans tout les sens dans des coups sec d'une force incroyable. Et lorsque tout s'arrêtât il sentit le vertige l'emparer et partir comme il était venu. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le Professeur Dumbledore à sa droite et plein de « nuages » argenté, mais aucun ne se touchait entre eux comme s'il se rejetait. Ils étaient entourés de ces « nuages ». Mais si ces « nuages », qu'Harry pensait être ses souvenirs, n'aurait pas était là ils seraient dans le noir total car même, s'il voyait de l'argenté de partout, il voyait très bien quelques parts d'ombre, des petits trous de quelque seconde ou aucun souvenir n'était, mais qui se refermaient vite par les souvenir qui se baladait. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui se permit de rompre le silence qui s'était installé pour observer ce ballet de souvenirs.

- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? dit-il sans détaché son regard.

- C'est…Ouaw !

Il se passa quelque minutes, lorsque Dumbledore se mit a expliqué tout ce qu'il faudra faire à Harry.

- Harry, nous allons commencer. Il se mit à marcher devant lui sans le regarder et Harry le suivit des yeux.

- Je vais t'expliquer ce que tu vas devoir faire et comment. Il attendit. Alors pour commencer je vais t'apprendre à attraper tes souvenirs pour que tu puisses les emmener ou tu veux. Ensuite tu les attraperas et tu les mettras dans quelque chose pour qu'il ne te gêne pas pendant la construction de la base de ta défense. Regarde bien ce que je vais faire. Je vais déjà approcher ma main d'un souvenir et tu dois te concentrer pour qu'il s'y accroche, mais attention il ne faut pas que tu le lises et pour le relâcher tu relâches ta concentration sur le souvenir. Tu as compris ?

- Oui.

Ensuite pendant près de une heure Dumbledore appris a Harry comment emmener un souvenir ou il voulait. Accrocher, sans regarder, rester concentré, l'emmener où on voulait, ne pas lâcher la concentration, relâcher. Puis il lui apprit comment faire apparaître des choses simplement en se concentrant sur ce qu'il voulait. Au bout de dix minutes Harry réussi à faire apparaître un livre. Dumbledore lui montra comment faire entrer des souvenir dans le livre, ce qu'il trouva assez facile, il en fit entrer sept quand Dumbledore lui dit que sa suffirait pour aujourd'hui et il disparut. Harry senti un peu la même sensation que lorsqu'il était entré dans son esprit sauf que cette fois il n'était pas aspirer mais éjecter, et il ne se senti pas bruler mais frigorifier sur place, en plus de la sensation de secousse et de la sensation de vertige.

- C'était très bien Harry, dit le Professeur Dumbledore en se levant et en s'étirant. Harry se leva et fit la même chose. Dumbledore se rassit et Harry s'assit sur son lit, les jambes en croisées vers lui, en face de Dumbledore.

- Avant de partir il faut encore que je te précise quelque petite chose, mais avant tout as-tu des questions ?

- Oui, qu'est ce que je dois faire apparaître pour mes défenses ?

- Ca dépend de se que tu veux. Moi j'ai un Poudlard avec plusieurs créatures pour le protéger, Acromantulas, Dragons, ect… sans oublier ce que tout le monde a, c'est la vague de défense. Quand tu te concentres pour repousser une personne, c'est une vague qui l'éjecte, un peu comme un Patronus a pleine puissance quand il ne peut pas repousser les Détraqueurs un par un mais qu'il est assez puissant. Cette vague est de la même couleur du noyau magique de la personne. Mais je ne vais pas m'égarer, je vais t'embrouiller. Autres chose ?

- Oui, on peut faire apparaître autre chose que Poudlard ?

- Oui, bien sur, tu as fait apparaître un livre, non ? Le Professeur Rogue, lui il a fait un labyrinthe pour cacher ses souvenirs. Alastor Maugrey c'est un immense village avec d'innombrables créatures. Tu peux faire absolument ce que tu veux, Mais avant tout mets tous tes souvenirs dans le livre pour te faciliter la tache. Tu risques aussi d'être extrêmement fatigué au début mais c'est normal. Bien maintenant dernière chose. Comment entrer en transe cérébrale volontaire personnelle?

Pendant encore une demi-heure Dumbledore appris à Harry comment faire pour entrer en transe cérébrale volontaire personnelle.

- Très bien ! dit le Professeur Dumbledore en se levant. Tu as très bien travaillé, il est presque midi et j'ai faim. Termina t-il en souriant. Tu devrais te reposer pour aujourd'hui et commencer demain. Je repasserais quand tu auras terminé tes premières défenses. Envoie-moi Hedwige. Au revoir Harry.

- Au revoir Professeur

Le lendemain Harry se leva, prépara le déjeuner, donna à manger à Hedwige, se coucha et commença son travail d'Occlumencie.


	3. Visite guidée

**CHAPITRE II : Visite Guidée**

D'après Dumbledore il existe quatre transes. La première c'est la transe cérébrale volontaire personnelle, on se met en transe soi-même, en le voulant. La seconde c'est la transe cérébrale involontaire personnel, la encore on se met soi-même en transe mais on ne le fait pas exprès. La transe cérébrale volontaire extérieure est la troisième, c'est une autre personne qui vous met elle-même en transe, en le voulant. Pour la quatrième, sa s'appelle une transe cérébrale involontaire extérieur, c'est aussi une autre personne qui vous met en transe sans le vouloir. Après avoir résumé ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore il se mit en transe, après quelques minutes il se retrouva en transe cérébrale volontaire personnel.

Il se retrouva dans son esprit, toujours entouré de ses souvenirs argentés, il se mit au travail. Accrocher, sans regarder le souvenir, rester concentrer, ne pas lâcher la concentration, l'emmener dans le livre, relâcher. Pendant près de deux heures il mit tous ses souvenirs dans le livre, à la fin il était estomaquait. « Hé ben, je sais pas si tout le monde a autant de souvenirs, mais qu'est ce que j'en avais ». Il continua son travail et chercha ce qu'il pourrait faire comme base de défense, construction.

« Bon déjà Poudlard, c'est indispensable, c'est ma maison, je ne peux pas laisser passer, mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, je pourrais changer quelque petite chose, mais quoi ? Mmmmh… Je pourrais aussi mettre une forêt… oui c'est sa je mets une forêt dans Poudlard je la mets dans la chambre des secrets j'utilise que des mots de passe en Fourchelangue, sa restreint les personne qui peuvent passer. Super ! Ensuite, je mets une sorte de porte dans la forêt pour rentrer dans un labyrinthe et c'est ici que je mettrai mes souvenirs les plus confidentiels. Ensuite… Mmmmh… j'utilise les pièces de Poudlard, comme les souvenirs sur McGonagall dans sa salle de classe, ceux de Flitwick dans la sienne et ainsi de suite. Ensuite j'aviserais pour les créatures, je prendrais ce qui me passe par la tête, il faudra que je fasse des recherches aussi. Oui, je pense que ce sont de bonne base. Allez au boulot. »

Il commença donc son travail de l'Occlumencie. Il se concentra très fort sur tout ce qu'il connaissait de Poudlard. Ces salles de classes innombrables, les nombreux passages secrets, la salle commune des Gryffondors avec ses fauteuils, ses tables, son feu, ses dortoirs. La chambre des secrets, la salle commune de Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle. Le sinistre des cachots, de la salle commune des Serpentard avec ses couleurs vertes et argent. Les couleurs chaleureuses de Serdaigle, bleu et bonze, et celle de Poufsouffle qui ressemble plus au terrier des blaireaux avec des tunnels, et les couleurs jaune et noir qui ne lui font pas défaut. Puis quand il eu toute sa concentration, tout ces rappels sur Poudlard il les fit apparaître devant lui. Mais à son grand regret cela ne marcha pas comme il le voulait car Poudlard était certes apparu mais il était presque invisible on y voyait au travers, pas comme les fantômes, car la, ce Poudlard, avait les couleurs qu'il fallait, les détails qu'il fallait, ce Poudlard avait tout ce que Harry ce rappelait mais, il n'était presque pas là. Mais il se rappela se que lui avait dit Dumbledore quand il lui avait appris comment faire apparaître ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait dit qu'au début ce serait très difficile et qu'il sentirait de la fatigue et qu'après qu'en t-il y sera habitué cela irait plus vite.

Il sentit alors la fatigue monter en lui et donc sortit de sa transe pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Jusqu'au 30 juillet il fit son travail d'Occlumencie, construisant les bases de ses défenses. Un terrain de un kilomètre de diamètre avec en son centre Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur, ce terrain est lui-même entouré par trois kilomètres d'eau d'une profondeur immense, qui est lui-même entouré par une forêt de deux kilomètres. Les souvenirs étaient classés comme ceci :

Les souvenirs de chaque professeur sont dans leurs salles de classe, les souvenirs de chaque sort qu'il connaissait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ceux de chaque élèves sauf ceux des plus proche dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, ceux des Mangemorts, et de Voldemort dans son livre au fond du labyrinthe, dans la chambre des secrets, car il avait fait un leurre, au centre du labyrinthe il avait mis un souvenir qu'il s'était fait et disait que c'était un abrutit celui qui lisez ce souvenir et qu'il trouvera jamais ce qu'il voudrait. Les souvenirs de Dumbledore sont dans son bureau. Les souvenirs de ses amis proches et tout ce qui ne doit pas être su, dans le livre confidentielle au font du labyrinthe.

Pour les créatures, dans la forêt entourant Poudlard il avait mis une dizaine de Yeti, une cinquantaine d'Acromantulas, une vingtaine de Bicorne et pour finir cette foret est rempli de Botruc. Ensuite pour l'immense lac il y avait six Calmar géant, une Centaine de sirènes et au moins une cinquantaine d'Hippocampe. Pour le terrain autour de Poudlard, il y avait mis des Gnomes, une centaine d'Elfes de maison autour de Poudlard et un groupe de Manticore.

Ensuite en entrant dans Poudlard, il fallait déjà donner un mot de passe en Fourchelangue, puis il y avait des armures de partout, des Moremplis dans chaque couloir, sans oublier qu'il y avait un mot de passe pour chaque pièce, en Fourchelangue, ainsi que pour l'entrée de la chambre des secrets et pour la porte du labyrinthe au milieu de la forêt de la chambre. Dans la forêt de la chambre on pouvait y trouvait des loups-garous (une cinquantaine), des Acromantulas (une quarantaine), des centaures, des Abraxans, et des dragons, deux Dent-de-vipère du Pérou, deux Magyar à pointes et un Pansedefer ukrainien. Et enfin pour finir dans le labyrinthe on pourrait y trouver une quarantaine d'Epouvantards, une huitaine d'Eruptifs, au moins treize Gobelins buveur de sang, une vingtaine de Goules caméléon, pas plus de six Griffon, dix-neuf Hippogriffes, douze Nundus et pour finir quatre Sphinx.

Bien sur il fallait énormément compter sur les créatures et sur sa vague de défense, quand il saura la faire, pour protéger son esprit car les sorts sont absolument impossibles a réalisé dans un esprit.

Aujourd'hui on était le 30 juillet il avait fini depuis la veille, et le décoiffé de la vie envoyait une lettre au professeur Dumbledore pour le prévenir. Dumbledore lui avait répondu qu'il passerait demain, donc aujourd'hui, pour regardait ses bases de défense. Harry attendait, puisqu'a dix heure Dumbledore transplanerait dans sa chambre et il était neuf heure moins dix, il prépara ce qu'il fallait c'est-à-dire une chaise a coté de son lit tout simplement. Il alla s'asseoir sur son bureau et continua à lire _La défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal _offert par son parrain et Lupin lors du noël de sa quatrième année. Bien sur il l'avait lu énormément de fois, mais il y avait des sorts dedans très intéressant qu'il ne réussissait pas encore à vraiment retenir. Pendant dix minutes il lut le livre, il avait d'ailleurs retenue quatre nouveaux sorts. Puis il entendit un POP caractéristique du transplanage, il se retourna et vit Dumbledore, Maugrey et… Rogue ? « Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui » pensât-il. Il se reprit et dit :

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Maugrey, Professeur Rogue.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit le Professeur Dumbledore chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Potter et chuis pas votre Professeur, répondit Maugrey d'une voix un peu plus glacial.

Rogue, lui, ne répondit pas et Dumbledore parla.

- Harry., dit-il pour attirer l'attention sur lui. J'ai demandé à Alastor et Séverus de venir pour qu'il regarde aussi tes bases, et trois avis différents ne sera que plus bénéfiques pour toi qu'une seule, tu es d'accord ?

Harry mis un certain temps avant de répondre, il réfléchissait s'il voulait vraiment que Rogue rentre dans sa tête, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne lui avait même pas beaucoup aidé pour l'Occlumencie. Mais il décida d'accepter, après tout c'est quand même un peu de sa faute s'il n'y était pas arrivé.

- Oui Professeur, je suis d'accord, dit-il enfin.

- Je vois que tu cherches des sorts pour te défendre, dit Dumbledore en regardant sur le bureau d'Harry. Lequel viens-tu d'apprendre ? demandât-il en faisant apparaître quatre fauteuils en chintz, qui magiquement passait très bien dans sa chambre si petite. Tout le monde s'assit en carré, Dumbledore a la gauche d'Harry, à sa droite il avait Maugrey et en face de lui il y avait Rogue, Dumbledore et Maugrey étaient face a face.

- En fait j'en ai appris quatre, le dôme de protection auratique, et trois sort contre les Inféris, un sort mineur, le sortilège de la flamme bleu, un moyen, le sortilège d'anneau de feu et un majeur, le sortilège du Feudeymon. Je sais comment les faire mais comme je ne peux pas faire de magie, je ne peux pas les essayé.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir réussir ce sort !? Le sortilège du Feudeymon dépasse vos compétences Potter, attaqua sarcastiquement Rogue.

- Je…

- Voyons Séverus, Harry à largement les compétences pour ce sort. Et juste pour ta culture personnelle Harry, personnellement je classerais le sortilège du Feudeymon entre les catégories moyen et majeur. Mais tu en apprendras d'autres plus tard. Pour l'instant on est venu vérifier tes bases, termina-t-il avec plus d'entrain.

Ils regardèrent tous Harry en attendant quelque chose. « Quoi ? » pensa Harry, « J'ai un troisième œil sur le front ? »

- Hé bien…Heu…Je dois faire quoi ?demanda-t-il.

- On attend votre autorisation pour commencer à rentrer dans votre tête Potter, répondit Maugrey.

- Ha, d'accord, hé bien allez-y.

Un par un, ils rentrèrent alors dans sa tête en disant un simple mot magique, Légilimens. Après qu'ils soient tous dans son esprit Harry y entra également.

Il se retrouva dans sa forêt entourant le lac qui entoure le terrain entourant Poudlard. Harry se trouvait entre Dumbledore et Maugrey et à la gauche de Dumbledore se trouvait le graisseux.

- Tu as fait une forêt ? C'est original mais ce sera plus facile pour les intrus de regarder tes souvenirs, bien que je ne ressente rien du tout, dit Dumbledore

- Avancez, vous verrez, proposa Harry.

Ils commencèrent tous a marcher se faisant attaquer simplement par des Botruc repoussés par une simple concentration de Rogue, Dumbledore ou Maugrey, puis au bout de cinq cent mètres ils se firent tous entourer, par la colonie d'Acromantulas.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Maugrey

Il s'avança, et ils n'eurent qu'à attendre trois secondes avant que les araignées géantes se firent toutes expulsées. Ils continuèrent leur route quand, deux cent mètres plus loin, ils se firent encore encerclés. Pas par des Acromantulas, mais par la vingtaine de Bicorne. Cette fois-ci ce fut Rogue qui s'avança et qui les fit disparaître, comme s'il n'existait plus, il se retourna vers Harry avec un rictus et dit :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Potter, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Séverus. Dit d'un air fataliste. Harry, il va falloir faire réapparaître tes Bicornes.

Harry regarda méchamment Rogue, « je lui donne la permission de venir dans ma tête et il se permet de tuer mes défenses » pensa-t-il de plus en plus en colère. Il se concentra et fit réapparaitre les vingt Bicorne et leur ordonna de partir en pensée.

- MONSIEUR Rogue, commença Harry en insistant bien sur le monsieur et d'un ton froid, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans MA tête ? Et que vous n'êtes pas mon professeur cet été et que dans ce cas-la vous n'avez absolument aucun droit sur moi et encore moins dans mon esprit. dois-je vous rappeler aussi que le Professeur Dumbledore vous a demander de venir et que j'ai accepté, alors si vous voulez détruire toute mes défense ou si vous n'avez pas envie de rester je ne vous empêche pas de partir, termina-t-il toujours d'un ton froid.

- Potter je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis et si…

- Séverus ça suffit. S'écria Dumbledore, il n'avait plus l'éclat de malice dans les yeux et encore moins le sourire sur le visage, là on voyait bien, et ressentais bien aussi une parti de la puissance du plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, tu n'avais pas a faire ceci et je t'avais dit que je voulais ton avis pour les défenses d'Harry, je ne t'ai pas demandé de les détruire.

Harry arborait a présent un sourire mal dissimulé. Contrairement a Rogue qui baissa la tête, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Rogue battu aussi facilement et Maugrey qui lui n'essayait même pas de dissimuler son sourire et qui avait même murmuré pendant la tirade de Dumbledore, « J'adore ce gamin », Harry avait fait comme-ci il n'avait pas entendu, mais dès qu'il vit Dumbledore se tourner vers lui, toujours un peu en colère, il effaça tout de suite son sourire satisfait.

- Harry, je sais que le professeur Rogue n'est pas ton professeur maintenant et qu'il n'avait pas à faire ce qu'il a fait, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui manquer autant de respect.

Harry ne baissa pas le regard car il savait qu'il n'avait pas mal fait, mais que c'était Rogue qui était en faute. Il n'aimait pas du tout que Dumbledore soit en colère contre lui alors il dit toujours sans détacher son regard :

- Je suis désolé Professeur mais je n'ai pas aimait qu'il détruise mes défenses.

- C'est compréhensif mais à l'avenir soit plus respectueux.

- Oui Professeur, dit-il en baissant le regard cette fois.

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant qui venait de se faire prendre en faisant une bêtise, il s'adoucit aussitôt. Et proposa de continuer. Ils marchèrent encore au moins un kilomètre avant d'avoir en face d'eux une ligne parfaite de Yéti les empêchant d'avancer. Dumbledore s'avança pour dire qu'il s'en occupait et les Yéti ne se firent pas éjecter, mais ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Ils continuèrent donc leur trajet jusqu'à arriver a la fin de la forêt et au début du lac immense. En regardant au loin ils pouvaient voir un peu Poudlard.

- Potter, commença Maugrey, qu'est ce qu'il y a à traversé encore avec ce lac ?

- On doit encore traverser trois kilomètres de lac et un kilomètre de terrain, répondit-il

- On peut dire que tu n'as pas fait dans la facilité, dit Dumbledore.

Harry sourit, il prenait ceci comme un compliment et il était fier de son travail.

- Alors allons-y, dit Dumbledore.

Il continua a marcher suivit de tout le monde, pendant le trajet Dumbledore expliquât a Harry que tant que sa première vague de défense ne sera pas passé, la facilité de passage sera comme si on jetait un Lumos. Pendant la traversé ils se firent attaquer par des Calmar géant, des sirènes et des hippocampes tous repousses par Dumbledore ou par Maugrey, Rogue ne voulant plus rien faire que regarder. A la fin du lac se trouvait un kilomètre de terrain ils marchèrent encore et encore en parlant de tout et de n'avait marchaient que cent cinquante mètre quand ils se firent attaquer par des Gnomes, sa ne s'arrêtait plus, au bout de dix minutes ils purent continuer, quand Harry pensa a quelque chose.

- Monsieur Maugrey puisque vous êtes Aurors est-ce que je peux vous posez une question sur une potion ?

- Bien sur Potter, allez-y, Je vous écoute.

Rogue ne faisait aucun signe montrant qu'il avait entendu ou qu'il écoutait.

- Voila, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur la potion Félix Félicis ?

- Ha, c'est bien la potion de votre devoir de potion ?

- Oui, mais on ne l'a jamais vu et comme je n'ai aucun livre qui en parle je ne sais rien dessus.

- Très bien. Les mots Félix et Félicis viennent du latin qui veut dire chanceux, cette potion fait que, quand une personne la boit, tout ce qu'entreprend cette personne est couronné de succès, elle provoque une sensation enivrante qu'un nombre infini de possibilités s'ouvrent devant soi, comme si on pouvait soudain absolument tout faire. Mais si on en boit trop, elle provoque des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en soi qui peut se révéler dangereux. Elle est aussi hautement toxique en grandes quantités. Elle a une couleur d'or fondu et quand elle bout encore, de grosses gouttes sautent à la surface sans que la moindre particule ne déborde. Une "minuscule" bouteille de verre peut contenir 12 heures de chance. Qu'est ce que je peux dire encore… Ha oui, Cette potion est une substance interdite dans les compétitions organisées comme les événements sportifs, les examens ou les élections et elle est très difficile à préparer et désastreuse lorsqu'elle est mal faite. Voila ce que je peux te dire je n'en sais pas plus étant donné que je ne m'en suis jamais servi, mais je peux te dire que c'est ce que te dirais un livre.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Maugrey.

- De rien. Il s'approcha alors de son oreille, tant que je peux emmerder l'huilier devant ça ne me dérange pas, murmura-t-il. Harry se retint de rire. Et Harry, appelle moi Alastor maintenant.

- D'accord, merci. Harry avait bien remarqué que Maugrey le tutoyer et l'appelé Harry et ça lui faisaient plaisir.

Ils avaient marché au moins deux cent mètre et ils se firent encore agresser mais cette fois-ci par des Manticore, au nombre de vingt, ils se firent éjecter violemment. Dumbledore regarda Rogue et eu un petit sourire, Harry compris que c'était lui qui s'en était occupé, il ne les avait pas tué alors il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Ils marchèrent encore jusqu'à arriver devant Poudlard où une armée d'elfe de maison apparu devant eux, Maugrey leva un sourcil et dit plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Original et inattendu, excellent.

Harry sourit en attendant cela quand il vit Maugrey s'avancer devant Dumbledore et Rogue et les elfes libérer le passage et s'incliner. Maugrey avança et essaya de pousser les porte ce qui ne marcha pas évidemment. Mais à la surprise d'Harry il la traversa.

- T'inquiète pas Harry c'est normal ta vague n'est pas encore passé on peut faire ce que l'on veut.

Les trois dernières personnes passèrent également.

- Je les sens, dit soudainement Maugrey, tes souvenirs sont à Poudlard.

- Oui chaque pièce a une catégorie de souvenir protéger par des mots de passe en Fourchelangue et plusieurs créatures qui se promènent à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Suivez moi je vais vous emmenez a la suite. Il n'y a rien d'autre a part des souvenir dans chaque pièces, des armures et des Moremplis pour protéger vous ne les rencontrerais pas je les ai déjà fait partir.

Il les emmena alors à l'entrer de la chambre des secrets donna le mot de passe et sauta suivi des autres. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une forêt.

- Encore une forêt Potter vous êtes très original, dit Rogue.

Il ne répondit pas mais guida ses « hôtes » jusqu'à l'entrer du labyrinthe. Bien sur ils s'étaient fait attaquer par des loups-garous, des Acromantulas, des centaures, des Abraxans et des dragons. Ils avaient tous était impressionné mais Harry ne savait pas pourquoi après tout c'est bien ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre du labyrinthe et y trouva un livre sur un socle, ils ne s'étaient même pas fait attaquer.

- Ca c'est un leurre qui dit des choses que vous n'aimerais pas recevoir. Au fond du labyrinthe j'y ai mis mes souvenirs les plus confidentiels et si sa ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais que vous ne sachiez pas ou il se trouve même pour vous, moins de monde le sait, mieux c'est.

- Il n'y a aucun problème Harry mais est-ce que tu peux nous dire les créatures qu'il y a ici.

- Bien sur il y a des Epouvantards, des Eruptifs, des Gobelins buveur de sang, des Goules caméléon, des Griffon, des Hippogriffes, des Nundus et des Sphinx. Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre plus de créature après les sphinx je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Excellent Harry, on va sortir et on va te dire tout ce qu'on a à te dire.

Ils sortir tous de la tête, avec la même sensation que la première fois qu'Harry s'était fait éjecter de son propre esprit. Il se retrouva dans la même position avant de rentrer dans sa tête, il s'étira comme les autres, se rassit et attendit que quelqu'un parle, ce qui arriva presque instantanément par Dumbledore.

- Je suis impressionner Harry, tu as mis un nombre impressionnant de créatures. Mais tu as fait des choses qui seraient bien qu'elles soient changées pour ton intérêt. Séverus t'as des choses à dire? il ne répondit pas, Alastor ?

- Oui, il se tourna vers Harry. Ton esprit sera très bien protéger même si ta vague n'est pas assez puissante pour repousser un ennemi parce que ton ennemi aura extrêmement de mal avec toutes tes créatures. Si tu n'as pas remarqué on a presque tout le temps changé de personne pour repousser les créatures car c'est quand même fatiguant d'en repousser autant et je peux te dire que de très rare personne arriverait à aller jusqu'a la fin de ton labyrinthe avec tout ce que tu y as mis. J'ai juste une dernière chose à rajouter, sépare tes groupes de créature, j'ai remarqué que tes créatures attaquer toute en même temps.

- Oui, c'est sur ce point que je mettrais un peu d'honneur, commença Dumbledore, tu devrais disperser tes groupes, sa donnerais plus de difficulté a tes ennemis sinon tout était parfait. Mais il ne te manque qu'une seule chose : la vague de défense. On va t'apprendre à nous repousser tout les trois en même temps, tu verras se sera assez simple maintenant, je veux que tu te concentre, que tu nous expulse de ton esprit, on n'a pas le droit de rentrer, c'est ta tête, d'accord.

- Oui, il regarda l'heure : 13h27. Allons-y, commençons.

Pendant près de deux heures Dumbledore lui appris à défendre efficacement son esprit, il ne réussit à repousser ses trois assaillants avec leur pleine puissance tout de suite, qu'au bout de deux heures. Il avait appris que son noyau magique était blanc tirant un peu sur le rouge avec quelque point noir.

- Hé bien Harry, je suis désolé de t'annoncer que tu n'as pas que le don de Fourchelangue reçu par Voldemort mais aussi la magie de l'esprit dans lequel il excelle, tu es un excellent Occlumens et je suis certain que tu feras un excellent Légilimens aussi. Bien on a terminé. Il se leva, plongea sa main dans une poche da sa cape et en sorti deux lettres qu'il tendit a Harry qui les prit. Tu les ouvriras quand on sera parti. Au revoir Harry, et il transplana suivit par Rogue.

- Au revoir Harry, et si tu as besoin de moi, dis-le moi tu peux compter sur moi. Dit Maugrey

- Merci Alastor. Au revoir. Il transplana lui aussi et Harry se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Son ventre gargouilla, il avait faim après tout il était quand même 16h03. Il descendit pris a manger dans le frigo discrètement ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque son oncle et sa tante était tellement captiver par la télé qu'il ne l'entendit même pas, il mangea, monta pris les lettre et les luts...

_Fin_


	4. Une lettre mystèrieuse

__

**CHAPITRE III : Lettre Mystèrieuse**

Cher Mr Potter,

_Par l'intervention et le soutien d'Albus Dumbledore, le ministre de la magie vous donne l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie comme une personne majeure, par conséquent la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle est levée, vous êtes des à présent, aux yeux de la loi, un sorciers de second cycle. Evidemment l'usage de la magie est strictement interdit pour toutes personnes en présence de Moldus selon le Code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des sorciers._

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Malfada Hopkrik_

_Service des usages abusifs de la magie_

_Ministère de la Magie_

_Harry,_

_Tu as reçu l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie pour que tu puisses t'entrainer, j'ai voulu que tu puisses avoir une enfance normal et heureuse pendant toutes ces années, mais les ennuis te courent après, et je me suis rendu compte, le jour ou tu m'as demandé de t'aider pour l'Occlumencie, que je t'ai fait perdre du temps pour t'entrainer qu'autre chose, car aujourd'hui Voldemort est revenu et tu n'es absolument pas prêt pour le combattre vraiment, sans en sortir indemne. J'aimerais me racheter si possible en te faisant faire un entrainement poussé par quelques personnes, dont moi si j'ai le temps, de l'ordre. Tous les jours à compter du 1er aout une personne viendra t'entrainer. En espérant que cela puisse t'aider._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry venait de lire ces deux lettres, il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie, mais en plus il allait recevoir un entrainement spécial qui l'aiderait surement à se défaire des mauvaises aventures ou il se fourre tout le temps, et surtout, cela l'aiderait à vaincre Voldemort. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, il voulait aller au chemin de traverse pour acheter des livres qui pourrait l'aider dans n'importe quoi. Pour la protection de ses amis, sa protection ou la protection de tout le monde, mais il pourra aussi s'entraîner à maîtriser le sortilège du dôme de protection auratique, le sortilège de la flamme bleu, l'anneau de feu et le Feudeymon. Car il avait appris que Voldemort avait beaucoup utilisé les Inféris pendant sa première monté au pouvoir. « Mais pourquoi irais-je au chemin de traverse si je reçois un entrainement » pensa-t-il soudainement.

Il fit donc son devoir de potion en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Alastor, ce qui était très facile depuis que sa vague de défense était passé, il pouvait visualisait ses souvenirs en une fraction de seconde, ce qui donnait à Harry la possibilité d'apprendre pleins de choses sans les oublier. A la fin de la journée il l'avait fini. Après avoir mangé il décida de ranger sa chambre d'un coup de baguette, la nettoyer, nettoyer la cage d'Hedwige et la lassa sortir, elle le mordilla a l'index droit et il lui dit de se faire voir le moins que possible. Il avait réussi à la laisser sortir pour prévenir Dumbledore qu'il avait fini ses bases de défense en le demandant à son oncle en le « menaçant » de prévenir l'ordre, sans oublier qu'il devait prévenir l'ordre qu'il allait bien en envoyant un mot. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie il n'allait plus se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il allait apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait auprès des personnes qui viendrait et s'y donnera à fond pour réussir les sorts le plus rapidement possibles, pour en savoir le plus possibles.

Le lendemain il se réveilla et fit ces corvées habituelles. Après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il remonta dans sa chambre, et vit qu'Hedwige n'était toujours pas revenue ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas car il savait qu'elle revenait toujours. Il prit donc son livre, que Sirius et Remus lui avaient offert, puis sortie dehors en se mettant dans un endroit ou il serait sûr de n'être déranger par absolument personnes, et surtout pas par des moldus, puisqu'il allait s'entraîner seul. En quatre heures il réussit à apprendre le sortilège de défense du dôme auratique ainsi que le sortilège mineur de la flamme bleu.

Le dôme de protection est une protection très puissante et dure à maîtriser, bien sur Harry ne le maîtrisait pas du tout mais on le voyait un peu. Ce dôme prend la ou les couleur/s de l'aura de la personne qui l'utilise. Pour Harry les couleurs présentes sont le blanc tirant sur le rouge avec quelque trace de noir. Bien sur l'incantation **Sincdium **était nécessaire. Pendant trois heures il s'y était entraîner puis il était passé au sortilège de la flamme bleu beaucoup plus facile a réaliser a la fin de la matinée il le maîtrisait parfaitement. Ce sortilège fait jaillir la quantité de flamme désirée par le lanceur sous la formule **Bellflamma. **Après avoir mangé, il fallait bien qu'il mange, il était revenu à l'endroit de la matinée et continua à s'exercer sur le dôme.

Jusqu'à dix-neuf heures il s'entraina sur ce sort, notant une petite différence a la fin, il voyait beaucoup mieux les couleurs de son bouclier. Il regagna donc sa chambre après avoir mangé. Il savait que ce soir il recevrait des hiboux car il savait que c'était son anniversaire. Alors il attendit en lisant le livre _Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal_ en a apprenant toujours plus qui pourrait lui servir plus tard. Il s'arrêta de lire seulement quand il entendit des battements d'aile, il regarda par la fenêtre et il vit des hiboux. Arrivé dans sa chambre il vit qu'il y avait cinq hiboux, un Phénix, qu'il reconnu comme étant Fumseck, et un petit oiseau pas du tout ordinaire. Il reconnu coq, de Ron, Hedwige, peut-être d'Hermione, Errol, un autre membre de la famille Weasley, deux autre qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et enfin quelque chose qui vole mais pas un hibou, c'était un oiseau magnifique, petit certes, mais il ressemblé un peu a Fumseck avec plus d'or que de rouge et en miniature, 10cm de long.

Il vida tout les hiboux, Phénix et autres de leurs charges et commença à ouvrir. Il commença par Errol qui venait de Mrs Weasley qui lui offrait un gâteau d'anniversaire sans rien d'autre a part :

_Régale-toi mon chéri_

_Molly Weasley_

Puis il ouvrit celui de Coq. Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre :

_Salut vieux_

_J'espère que tu va bien avec la mort de Sirius, mais ce n'est pas pour sa que je vais oublier ton anniversaire, j'espère que sa te plaira. A plus_

_Ron_

Heureusement que Harry avait encaissé la mort de Sirius sinon il serait déjà en pleurs, en maudissant son meilleur ami.

Il ouvrit le cadeau et y découvrit un livre, _Tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur le Quidditch. _Au moins si pendant toutes ces années il ne connaissait pas une feinte ou autre sur le Quidditch, là il le saurait. A prés avoir feuilleté le livre il ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione que tenait Hedwige.

_Harry, _

_Je sais que la mort de Sirius t'attriste énormément mais sache qu'il me manque beaucoup a moi aussi, personne ne pourra l'oubliait, je vais finir pour le triste moment, désolé mais il fallait que je te le dise. Maintenant je veux de tes nouvelles parce que c'est bien joli tes mots a l'ordre mais moi je sais rien du tout de comment tu va. Alors j'attends tes nouvelles le plus vite possible. Bizou_

_Hermione_

_PS : dis moi aussi si le cadeau te plait._

Il ouvrit son cadeau et y découvrit une boite de 20cm de long, 10 de large et 10 de hauteur. Sur cette boite était marqué un petit mot d'Hermione.

_Harry_

_Mets ta main sur la boite et dis ton prénom et ton nom ensuite il suffit de penser ce que tu veux pour qu'il t'obéisse. _

_Bizou_

Il mit sa main sur la boite marron et dit :

- Harry Potter.

La boite s'ouvrit et il y découvrit un vif d'or qui vint tout de suite volait autour de lui, bien sur il le rattrapa vite, réflexe d'attrapeur. Puis il pensa a ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, il pouvait le contrôler, il le lâcha et il se remit a volait mais cette fois-ci dans toute la chambre. Harry lui ordonna, par la penser, de venir dans sa main qu'il avait ouverte et le vif y alla immédiatement.

« Super, pensa Harry, les entrainements dureront moins longtemps maintenant si je le trouve pas. »

Il remit donc le vif dans la boite et ouvrit une autre lettre. Celle de Fred et George. En relevant la tète il vit qu'il ne restait que Hedwige, ce qui est normal, le petit oiseau et Fumseck.

_Salut Harry_

_En tant que collaborateur, frère et fils de maraudeur, il est de notre devoir de t'offrir quelque petite chose. Dans la boite jointe à cette lettre nous t'offrons deux marécages portatifs. Mais attention il est également de notre devoir de dire qu'il ne faut surtout pas en mettre un devant la porte de monsieur le professeur Séverus Rogue, et non plus devant l'entrée de Poudlard en enfreignant le règlement la nuit pour le placer ; et gêné les professeur. Bien maintenant que nos conseils sont subtilement passés nous te souhaitons un bon anniversaire. Bye bye._

_Fred et George_

Il ouvrit le colis et y vit deux autres boite ou il y avait marqué dessus

_Lancer un_** Finite Incantatem **

Ensuite il prit les lettres qu'avait Fumseck et lut. Il y avait trois lettres, une pour les buses, une pour dire qu'il était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe Quidditch de Gryffondors et la dernière pour les manuels à prendre pour sa sixième année.

Pour les buses il reçut :

_Astronomie : Acceptable_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort exceptionnel_

_Sortilège : Effort exceptionnel_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal_

_Divination : Piètre_

_Botanique : Effort exceptionnel_

_Histoire de la magie : Désolant_

_Potion : Optimal_

_Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel_

Il pourrait continuer la carrière qu'il avait choisie, il pourrait devenir Auror, et en plus il était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondors. Il sourit, Harry était content, a part pour une chose, il allait devoir encore supporter Rogue. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il ouvrit une autre lettre.

_Harry,_

_Je sais ce que tu ressens pour la perte de Sirius, t'a perdu un ami, un père, un confident, moi j'ai perdu le dernier de mes meilleurs amis. Mais j'aimerais que la tristesse que tu ressens, tu la transforme en force, en haine contre Voldemort car c'est bel et bien a cause de lui qu'il est mort. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit dis-le moi je serais là. Et appel moi Remus maintenant, après tout je suis aussi un maraudeur donc un ami de ton père et de Sirius, et donc tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tout comme tu comptais sur Sirius. Au revoir Harry. Bon anniversaire._

_Remus_

Harry se disait en ce moment que c'était l'un des meilleurs anniversaires qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il venait d'avoir un nouveau membre qu'il pourrait considérer comme sa famille. Il déchira donc le papier et découvrit un livre _Animagus, une difficulté, une vie_ avec petit mot à la première page qu'il avait ouvert.

_Harry, ce livre coûte extrêmement cher, Sirius voulait te l'offrir et avec ce qui c'est passé il n'a pas pu, donc je te l'ai acheté. Ce livre est le plus récent qui existe avec une toute nouvel méthode pour devenir Animagus, tu verras que la méthode est simple, facile, efficace et rapide, enfin plus rapide que l'ancienne technique, tu devrais y travaillé tout les soirs pour que tu puisses avoir ton animal plus vite, bonne chance._

Et enfin il lui resta la lettre avec l'étrange oiseau qui n'était toujours pas parti, il l'ouvrit et vit que l'écriture était une écriture magique, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qui lui envoyé la lettre, il savait que c'était une écriture magique car seul une écriture magique est dorée, aucune encre n'existe de cette couleur. Il avait appris ce sort, écriture magique, en seconde année en sortilège et enchantement.

_Seigneur Potter,_

_Je ne pense pas que vous savez pourquoi je vous appelle Seigneur et je ne vous le dirais que quand on se rencontrera, mais il faut absolument que vous me fassiez confiance, je veux simplement vous dire toute la vérité sur ce qui entoure votre vie. La seule chose que je peux vous dire pour que vous me fassiez confiance est que le professeur Dumbledore adore la confiture de framboise. J'espère que vous me faites à présent confiance car j'ai d'importante chose à vous dire et une proposition à vous faire. Veuillez m'envoyer une lettre par ce Vinix pour me dire votre réponse et une date pour que nous nous rencontrions, vous ne pouvez venir qu'avec Remus Lupin, vous saurez mes raisons plus tard, mais si vous venez avec quelqu'un d'autre je ne pourrais pas me montrer. Merci de votre compréhension. Au revoir._

Qui était cette personne ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais devait-il y faire vraiment confiance ? Oui, après tout, très peu de personne pouvait savoir quelle était la confiture préférer de Dumbledore. Mais il irait avec Remus Lupin, il pouvait lui faire confiance puisqu'il savait que Remus savait se défendre.

Alors il prit un parchemin et répondit à cette lettre.

_Monsieur,_

_J'aimerais pouvoir éclaircir toute cette histoire le plus vite possible, donc si vous voulez, nous pouvons nous voir dès la semaine prochaine a vingt et une heure au chaudron baveur. _

_Harry Potter_

Cette lettre était peut-être courte et directe mais au moins il avait dit ce qu'il voulait sans tourner autour du pot. Il donna donc sa lettre au « Vinix » qui disparut aussitôt dans une gerbes de flamme dorée, Ce qui choqua un peu Harry qui se réconforta en se disant qu'il saurait ce que c'était la semaine prochaine avec sa rencontre. Il prit deux autres parchemins, une pour écrire à Hermione et lui répondre que tout allait bien et qu'il adoré son cadeau et une autre pour informer Remus de son « rendez-vous » et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Ces deux lettres terminées il les donna à Hedwige et lui dit de les envoyer à Hermione puis à Remus. Ensuite il alla se coucher. Sa faisait quand même depuis vingt et une heure trente qu'il ouvrait ses cadeau.

Le lendemain en se réveillant il fit ce qu'il devait faire et attendit que la personne qui devait l'entrainer arrive. C'est à huit heures et demie qu'il vit enfin son attente disparaître sous l'apparence de Remus Lupin.

- Bonjour Harry, commença-t-il

- Bonjour Professeur Lupin.

- Harry je t'ai demandé de m'appelé Remus, dit-il sur un ton de fatalité.

- Désolé, c'est l'habitude.

- Bien, alors vous allez vite perdre cette habitude jeune homme, s'exclama Remus en essayant, et je dis bien en essayant, de cacher son sourire. Harry sourit à son tour et dit.

- D'accord Remus je vais la perdre.

- Parfait, bien ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais il faut que je t'entraîne mais avant tout, il tourna complètement sur lui-même avec sa baguette pointer devant lui et s'exclama, **Magnus Magicum Nummus, **puis la pièce s'agrandit d'au moins cinquante mètres de chaque coté.

- Voila, ta chambre est très bien pour les entrainements maintenant.

- Comment je fais si les Dursley voient sa ?! dit- il abasourdit

- T'es un sorcier oui ou non.

- Ben…oui.

- Donc le problème est réglé. Commençons, le professeur Dumbledore m'as dit que tu avais appris quatre sort théoriquement, aujourd'hui nous allons en faire un toute la journée, que dirais-tu du dôme de protection auratique.

- Oui pas de problème.

Harry était quand même un peu choqué, Remus venait dans sa chambre parlait avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé cet été et lui parlait avec une joie de vivre débordante. D'un coté cela lui donnait plus envie de s'entraîner et il voyait bien que Remus allait bien, mais d'un autre coté il se disait qu'il faisait tout sa pour oublié la mort de Sirius ce qu'il comprenait.

- Bien alors, tu dois savoir quel est la formule pour ce sortilège et comment faire, alors je te regarde faire et on voit après.

Harry sortit sa baguette se concentra quelque seconde et lança le sort.

- **Sincdium**. C'est alors qu'un bouclier blanc, rouge et noir commença a se propagé tout autour d'Harry. Le bouclier était plus puissant que la veille mais toujours pas de marque distinctive pour dire que le bouclier était à sa pleine puissance.

- Impressionnant, murmura Remus. L'avait tu déjà fais avant ?

- Oui, depuis deux jours je m'y suis un peu entrainer.

- Deux jours… C'est incroyable, murmura-t-il

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Tu sais que ce sort est particulièrement difficile, beaucoup plus difficile que le Patronus ?! Il hocha la tête. Harry, j'ai appris ce sort entièrement en trois mois, Albus Dumbledore en une semaine, ce que tu as fais relève d'un exploit réaliser seulement par le professeur Dumbledore de nos jours. Je suis sur qu'en une semaine tu le connaîtras par cœur.

- Parfait Harry, on va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Assied-toi il faut qu'on parle. Une fois qu'Harry ce fut assis devant Remus, une chaise chacun, Remus parla. Je voulais te parler de cette personne qui t'a envoyé la lettre. Il t'a demandé de ne venir qu'avec moi. Mais sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Non, pas du tout, il m'as juste dit que si je venais avec quelqu'un d'autre il ne pourrait pas se montrer.

- tu m'as dit qu'il savait qu'elle était la confiture préférer de Dumbledore ! Mais je me pose toujours la même question ?

- Si c'est un piège, dit Harry

- Oui !

- Je me suis poser la question beaucoup de fois aussi, mais le faite qu'il connaisse la confiture préférer de Dumbledore et qu'il m'appelle seigneur m'a fait enlevé quelque soupçon.

- Il t'a appelé Seigneur ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est vrai.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'il veut te dire toute la vérité. Dit Remus comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu la sais, s'exclama Harry en se levant, devenant un peu en colère.

- Non pas du tout, je sais juste que les Potter sont une famille très puissante et qu'elle est la seul, avec les McTray des Etats-Unis, a ce faire appelé seigneur par d'autres personnes pour montrer qu'elle les respecte.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu sais ?

- Oui. Et je t'accompagnerais, de toute façon je sais que t'as envie de tout savoir et que d'ici une semaine tu maitrisera le dôme et quelque sort d'attaque.

- Merci Remus. Mais c'est toi qui va m'entrainer pendant une semaine ?

- Oui et même pendant tout le mois, je l'ai demandé à Dumbledore.

Harry maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement le dôme, ils avaient découvert tout les deux que le signe distinctif magique d'Harry était deux yeux vert clair qui se fixaient toujours face à lui. C'était des yeux magnifiques, comme ceux d'Harry. Ensuite Il apprit le sortilège du prisonnier qui créé une prison bleu, séré autour du visé qui ne peut être annulé qu'avec un **Liberare**, le contre sort de **Carptivus, **il peut être aussi dévié avec un simple** Protego**. Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux dans le chaudron baveur, attendant qu'une personne leur parle ce qui arriva, enfin.

- Mr Lupin, Seigneur Potter, bonjour.

_Fin_


	5. vérité stupéfiante, sacrifice important

**CHAPITRE IV : Vérité Stupéfiante, Sacrifice Important**

Remus et Harry se retournèrent et virent un homme d'âge avancé, à peu prés le même âge que Dumbledore, il était aussi grand que Dumbledore, ses cheveux était également blanc mais un peu bouclé, ils lui arrivaient au niveau des omoplates, des yeux bleu perçant et son corps plus fin que Dumbledore avec une barbe et une moustache aussi blanches que ses cheveux lui arrivant à la poitrine. Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier verte strié d'or. Il avait aussi la gazette du sorcier dans sa main droite.

- Bonjour monsieur, répondirent-ils.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Remus et Harry le suivirent, leurs mains serrant leur baguette dans une de leurs poches, jusqu'à une chambre qui semblait être la sienne puisqu'il y avait quelques affaires sur le bureau.

- Asseyez vous, je vous en pris, dit-il, tandis que d'un coup de baguette il faisait apparaître trois fauteuils magnifiquement décorés de vert, de rouge et d'or. Ils s'assirent, Remus et Harry côte à côte en face de l'homme.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on peut vous faire confiance, dit Harry méfiant.

C'est alors qu'il y eut deux oiseaux qui apparurent dans une gerbe de flamme. Ces deux oiseaux n'étaient autres que Fumseck, qui se plaça sur l'épaule droite de l'homme et le Vinix qui se plaça sur l'épaule gauche.

- He bien je crois que ça répond à votre question Seigneur Potter.

L'homme vit tout de suite que Remus et Harry relâchèrent leur emprise sur leur baguette. C'est alors que le Vinix partit sur l'épaule droite d'Harry et chanta, ce qui choqua Harry ET Remus car c'était un chant de Phoenix. Ils écoutèrent ce chant magnifique pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête et qu'un fil doré parti de la poitrine du Vinix pour finir sa route à la poitrine d'Harry au niveau de son cœur.

- Au moins je n'ai pas fait ce travail pour rien, dit l'homme puis il murmura, il avait raison, que personne n'entendit.

- Pardon ? dit Harry

- Excusez-moi. Ce Vinix est un spécimen, l'unique qui existe, c'est un male qui s'appelle Ulric, c'est un spécimen parce que c'est moi qui l'ai créé, en fait c'est un croisement entre un Vivet doré et un Phoenix. Il a toutes les capacités d'un Vivet doré et d'un Phoenix. Je dois dire que ça m'a pris plus d'une dizaine d'année pour arriver à ce résultat du premier coup. Le plus dure ça été de trouver un Phoenix car un Vivet doré j'en avais un.

- C'est impossible, dit Harry, les Vivet doré n'existe plus depuis plusieurs siècles.

- Faux. Ils ont simplement disparu. Ils ont simplement fuis les sorciers pour ce que nous leurs faisons. Là où j'étais j'avais un nid de Vivet doré, alors j'en est profité. Comme je l'ai dit, le plus dur ça été de trouver un Phoenix et il y a deux ans Fumseck c'est proposé et je me suis lancé. C'est en parti grâce à lui que vous avez votre compagnon maintenant, c'est en quelque sorte son père. Et je peux vous certifier que dès à présent vous avez un Phoenix qui vous accompagnera tout au long de votre vie. Et pour finir sur Ulric, Il ne flambera jamais.

- Alors j'ai un Phoenix.

- Oui. Il y eut un petit silence que Remus rompit.

- Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il

- Ha, voila une question que j'attendais. Je m'appelle Eldric Bagdigrys, j'étais un ami d'Albus. Mais c'est un nom d'emprunt. J'aimerais que vous lisiez le gros titre de ce journal, dit-il en tendant le journal à Remus.

- Gellert Grindelwald est mort, lut-il à haute voix.

- Et alors, dit Harry, personnellement je croyais qu'il était déjà mort.

- Non, il n'était pas mort, dit Eldric Bagdigrys. Mais pour être franc, je suis vraiment fier qu'il soit mort.

- Excusez-moi, mais en quoi ça avoir avec moi, dit Harry. Vous m'avez demandé de venir pour me dire toute la vérité sur moi.

- Exact, je voulais que vous sachiez, en lisant ceci, que Gellert Grindelwald est mort parce que c'est vrai et que c'est mon véritablement nom, dit-il rapidement guettant leur réaction qui ne vint absolument pas.

- Vous vous foutez de nous, Grindelwald a été enfermé à Nurmengard par Albus Dumbledore, la prison qu'il a lui-même construite, et personne d'autre ne peut rentrer même pas le Ministre ou les Aurors, dit Remus

- Tout ce que vous venez de dire est exact mais je suis véritablement Gellert Grindelwald, j'ai été aveuglé par la puissance pendant toutes ces années, c'est depuis quelques années que j'ai pris conscience de la réalité, j'ai vu que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un sang pur que l'on est supérieur ou plus puissant, regardez Albus il est plus puissant que moi et pourtant je suis un sang-pur et lui c'est un sang-mêlé. Mais ce qui m'as vraiment fait changé d'avis c'est une personne morte qui a réussi à prendre contacte avec moi. En faisant cela il a assuré que je ne serais jamais plus un mage noir, et je peux vous le promettre que jamais plus je n'en redeviendrai un. Ensuite il a fait croire à ma mort et m'a fait sortir avec un nouveau nom et une nouvelle apparence qui est a présent officiel.

- Comment cette personne a fait, et êtes vous réellement Gellert Grindelwald ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais absolument pas comment il a fait et oui Seigneur Potter, je suis réellement Gellert Grindelwald. Mais je suis assez surpris par votre réaction Seigneur Potter. Par la confiance que vous m'accordée.

- Je fais confiance en Fumseck. Mais, excusez mon empressement, mais vous avez dit que vous allez me dire tout sur ce qui me concerne.

- Oui je vais tout vous dire…

- Pourquoi vous vouliez qu'il n'y est que moi qui viennent ? demanda Remus

- C'est assez simple Mr Lupin, vous étiez le meilleur ami de James Potter et par conséquent je savais que vous feriez tout pour protégez Mr Potter, et de ne rien dire a Albus sur ce que je vais révéler.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry impatient.

- Je commence, mais ne m'interrompez pas je vous pris. Voyant qu'ils acquiescèrent il commença. Il y a de cela des millénaires, à l'existence de Merlin, un homme, qui fut oublié par l'histoire, entraina le jeune Merlin sur tout ce qu'il savait, il lui apprit tout ce qu'il pouvait exister en ce qui concerne la magie, que ce soit des sorts, de la botanique, les armes magique, potions, etc… tout, absolument tout. Cette personne est l'ancêtre le plus puissant que vous ayez Mr Potter. Mais même avec tout ce qu'il apprit à Merlin. Il n'en resta pas moins beaucoup plus puissant, ceci à cause d'une malédiction qu'il avait reçut. Il devait mourir en dépensant toute sa magie, il en avait donné le maximum à cet orphelin qu'était Merlin pour qu'il soit puissant, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en donner plus car il en mourrait. Il lui en restait donc encore énormément à dépenser, alors il décida de se servir de son fils et de dépenser sa magie dans un rituel qu'il avait créé, ce rituel consistait à faire traverser sa magie à travers ses descendant pour pouvoir les entraîner lui-même quand ils seraient prêts. Son fils qui était âgé de seulement quelque mois ne connu jamais son père sauf quand il l'entraîna, c'est-à-dire quand il eut dix-sept ans, il était devenu aussi puissant que son père, il l'égalisait à chaque duel. Plusieurs années plus tard, Merlin eut une fille, il lui apprit aussi tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir, et il connu l'enfant de son mentor qu'il voulu prendre a sa charge pour lui apprendre tout ce que son mentor lui avait appris, mais il remarqua très vite qu'il se faisait dépasser et qu'il en connaissait plus que lui grâce a sa puissance, il lui demanda donc d'enseigner à sa fille, qui avait dix-sept ans, il accepta, et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'est apparu la majorité sorcière. Mais une chose que n'avait pas prévu le mentor de Merlin fut que quand il fit le rituel, il passa non seulement ses connaissance par sa magie mais que dans sa magie se trouver aussi la malédiction et son fils dut également mourir en dépensant toute sa magie pour ne pas qu'il explose et détruise la terre entière à cause de sa puissance. Il décida donc d'annihiler la malédiction, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il ne mourra pas et que la malédiction existé encore, plus dans sa magie, mais dans son corps alors il fit comme son père, mais cette fois a la fille de Merlin. Bien sur il eut un fils, sans qu'il ne le sache avec la première personne qu'il avait aimé alors qu'il n'avait que vingt ans et sa ligné descendit jusqu'à vous seigneur Potter. En ce qui concerne la lignée de Merlin elle est toujours en vie sous le nom des McTray. Mais pour le titre de Seigneur, Merlin reçut ce titre par les dieux ainsi que toute sa lignée mais il a seulement accepté quand il a pu vous offrir ce titre aussi, c'est tout simplement un titre qui n'a jamais pu être enlevé à vos familles. Vous porterez véritablement ce titre seulement quand vous recevrez votre héritage et les seules personnes qui le sauront, seront celle qui verront la bague qui apparaîtra à votre doigt. Et en plus de recevoir votre héritage magique vous recevrez votre héritage complet, fortune, la majorité et tout ce qui va avec. Votre famille et les McTray marchent comme ça. Si vous recevez votre héritage ça veut dire que vous êtes capable d'assumer tout le reste, de toute façon personne ne peut vous en empêcher, même le ministre lui-même, vos familles sont au-dessus des lois, elles peuvent faire ce qu'elle veulent tant qu'elles ne passe pas du coté sombre, dans ce cas là l'acte disparaît, cet acte est un parchemin écrit de la main des dieux et ils ont obligé de le faire signés par tout les Magenmagots et les Ministres du monde entier. Pour résumer, vous n'avez pas encore le titre de Seigneur mais quand vous l'aurez vous serez l'homme le plus riche du monde, le plus influant du monde, et le plus libre du monde, bien avant les McTray aussi. Par contre votre père, votre grand-père et votre arrière grand-père n'ont jamais reçut l'héritage, ils n'avaient jamais été prêts. Voila, je crois que je vous est tout dit. Dans le cas contraire, je vous le dirais quand je m'en rappellerais. Maintenant si vous avez des questions je vous écoute, dit-il en faisant apparaître de l'eau puis il but.

- … Harry ne savait absolument pas quoi dire devant toutes ces révélations, il murmura donc, C'est… C'est vrai.

- Oui Mr Potter je vous promets que je n'est pas menti.

Harry se tourna alors vers Remus.

- Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il. Avant qu'il ne put répondre ce fut le révélateur ambulant qui répondit.

- Non Mr Potter, il ne le savait pas les seules personnes qui le savent sont Albus qui n'a jamais rien voulu vous dire, Voldemort qui n'en avait absolument rien à gagner et toute les autres personnes de la génération de votre arrière-arrière grand-père, bref il n'en reste plus beaucoup. La seule personne qui aurait dû tout vous dire à mon avis est Albus, il a toujours été du coté du bien, mais il ne pense qu'a son propre bénéfice, en ne vous disant rien il se disait qu'il aurait le Seigneur le plus puissant des deux familles dans la poche. Et pour tout vous dire, c'est lui qui a tué votre arrière-arrière grand-père car il lui faisait de l'ombre quand il est revenu de son voyage, personne n'as su qui l'avait tué, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enferme et qu'il m'accuse.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? demanda Harry de plus en plus en colère contre Dumbledore, pas très sur non plus des dires de Bagdigrys.

- C'est votre ancêtre qui me l'a dit. Il m'a tout révélé et c'est grâce à lui si je suis du bon coté je lui dois tout, à lui, et à votre famille.

Pendant quelque minute personne ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence.

- Alors, pour récapituler, vous êtes Gellert Grindelwald devenu gentil, libéré par mon ancêtre. Albus Dumbledore m'a manipulé pendant toute ma vie en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un de bien. Je suis le dernier membre de la famille Potter qui soit en vie. La famille Potter est la famille la plus puissante du monde que ce soit en magie ou en politique, personne ne le savait sauf Dumbledore qui me voulait dans sa poche. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il a tué un membre de ma famille.

Harry avait pratiquement murmuré toutes ces paroles, bien que les deux autres aient tout entendu.

- C'est ça Mr Potter, dit le vieil homme en guise de réponse.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore soit comme ça ! dit Harry.

- Moi non plus, suivis Remus.

- Je peux vous le prouver maintenant si vous voulez ?!

- Oui j'veux bien, répondit Harry.

- Très bien. Alors je vais rentrer dans votre esprit et détruire un mur qu'Albus a construit, ce mur est extrêmement puissant puisqu'il l'a construit quand vous étiez bébé, avant que vos parents ne meurent, le mur a enfermé vos dons familiaux, qui fait un peu la puissance de votre famille. Personne ne peut vous dire quels sont vos dons, vous le découvrirez vous-même. La seule chose que votre ancêtre m'a dit c'est qu'il y en a plusieurs.

- Juste une question, qui n'a rien avoir avec les dons de la famille d'Harry. Comment Dumbledore a pu tuer l'arrière arrière grand-père de James alors que, si j'ai bien compris, il avait reçut l'héritage ? Demanda Remus.

- Puis-je vous répondre après avoir libéré les dons de Mr Potter ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je vous en pris.

- Merci Mr Lupin. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, Mr Potter, vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui allez-y, dit-il.

- Bien, **Interius Amae Apeto Possea**, prononçât-il après avoir visé Harry de sa baguette.

Harry ne senti rien au début puis passé quelque minute il ressenti une douleur au cœur, par réflexe il se cambra vers l'avant et mit sa main au niveau de son cœur.

- Harry ! dit Remus en prenant un peur.

Fumseck et Ulric chantèrent, deux chants magnifiques s'accordant exceptionnellement bien, entendre un Phoenix était rare mais deux c'était presque inconcevable, certes Ulric était petit mais il avait tout ce qu'un Phénix avait. Remus vit Harry ce relever et retirer sa main de son cœur.

- Sa va Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui Remus, sa va, merci. Ulric, Fumseck, merci.

Ulric et Fumseck, depuis le début, n'avaient pas bougé des épaules de Bagdigrys et d'Harry. Même quand Harry c'était courbé Ulric n'avait pas bougé, ce qui était étrange car un Phoenix n'avait pas cette possibilité, surement une aptitude d'un Vivet doré. Bagdigrys repris conscience, Harry et Remus virent qu'il était fatigué, épuisé.

- Vous allez bien Mr Bagdigrys ?

- Oui, oui Mr Potter je vais bien, mais appelez moi Eldric.

- D'accord, mais appelez-moi Harry.

- Merci Harry, il se tourna vers Remus, Mr Lupin vous m'avez posé une question est la réponse est simple, Charlus Potter faisait confiance en Albus et il l'a pris en traitre. Charlus Potter commençait à gêner Albus dans sa quête d'avoir tout le monde à ses pieds, Alors il l'a tué.

- Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que Dumbledore sache que vous nous aviez dit tout ça ? demanda Harry, qui fulminé contre Dumbledore.

- Pour qu'il ne sache pas que vous le savez Harry, et puis je ne pense pas que vous allez lui refaire confiance.

- Non, c'est vrai. Heu… Eldric ? Je ne sens pas de différence pour ce que vous avez fait.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, en général ils se réveillent complètements après la première nuit, donc ce qu'il fait que quand vous étiez bébé vous les aviez puis après qu'Albus est bloqué vos dons vous ne les aviez plus eu, et maintenant il vous faudra attendre une nuit de sommeil pour que vous les receviez, c'est pour éviter la douleur, ils se réveillent en même temps que vous.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appeliez Seigneur alors que je n'ai pas encore reçu mon héritage ? demanda Harry.

- Pour vous y habituer ! répondit simplement Eldric.

- Comment vous avez fait pour envoyé une lettre à Harry il y a une semaine alors qu'on vous a retrouvé mort que ce matin ? Demanda Remus.

- Parce qu'Albus ne vient me voir qu'une fois par semaine, lui répondit-il.

- Est-ce que je peux prévenir mes amis de tout ça ?

- Ils sont déjà au courant et ils l'ont assez bien accepté, c'était très dur de leurs faire comprendre et qu'ils me fassent confiances mais j'y suis arrivé grâce a Fumseck, dit-il en lui caressant la tête. Ils ont accepté de ne rien dire, et Albus fait subir à Ron et Hermione un entrainement aussi.

- Ils peuvent faire de la magie ?

- Oui, mais il n'a pas voulu appuyer l'autorisation pour Miss Lovegood et Mr Londubat.

- Salop, murmura Harry, ce qui fit rire les deux adultes.

- Comment ce fait-il que James avait autant fait confiance en Dumbledore après tout ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Remus après s'être remis de son petit rire.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait tué un membre de sa famille. Après tout comme je vous l'ai dit, tout le monde a cru que c'était moi. Les Phoenix disparurent.

- Je comprends mieux. Comment ce fait-il que Fumseck soit avec lui ? dit Remus qui venait juste d'y pensé par leurs disparitions.

- Fumseck n'est pas un Phoenix comme les autres, il devient le Phoenix des directeurs de Poudlard assez puissant pour qu'il puisse les aider. Mais il sait aussi à qui il peut réellement faire confiance.

- Qu'est ce qu'… commença Harry avant d'être coupé.

« BOUM » Eldric se leva d'un coup, regarda par la fenêtre et s'écria.

- Le chemin de traverse est attaqué !

Puis il se mit à courir, enfin comme il le pouvait, pour faire partir les Mangemorts. Harry le suivit sans que Remus puisse faire quoi que ce soit, alors il le suivit lui aussi. Arrivé dehors Harry vit Eldric lançait des sorts à tour de bras, alors il s'y mit aussi.

- **STUPEFIX** ! Un Mangemort tomba. Plusieurs Mangemorts se retournèrent vers lui. **CARPTIVUS **! **STUPEFIX **! Un autre Mangemort tomba.

- **CLADIUS ! **s'écria un Mangemort. Un rayon mauve sortit de sa baguette.

- **SINCDIUM **!** STUPEFIX** ! Le bouclier d'Harry l'entoura avec les deux yeux verts et quand il prononça le deuxième sort, ce sort ne sorti pas de sa baguette mais des yeux de son bouclier, ce qui le surprit.

- **EXAGO COMPLURES** ! Harry vit la quinzaine de Mangemorts face à lui se faire éjecter vers la droite, il regarda qui avait fait ça et vit Eldric. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit vers d'autre Mangemorts.

- **ENDOLORIS** ! Il se tordit de douleur quelque seconde puis elle repartit comme elle était venue. Alors bébé Potter on vient faire mumuse avec les grands ?

- Lestrange ! Je vais te tuer !

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour ton petit chienchien !? Tu n'as pas encore accepté sa mort !?

- Si, je l'ai accepté et je le vengerais, sois en sur.

- On verra ça Potter. Dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. **ENDOLOR… **! commença-t-elle doucement.

- **PROCIGNIS** ! Une bourrasque de feu fonça sur Lestrange à la vitesse d'un sort, sur sa droite, qui dut annuler son sort pour transplaner un peu plus loin pour l'éviter.

Harry vit Remus venir vers lui sur sa droite et Eldric sur sa gauche, Quand ils furent à ses cotés, tous les Mangemorts étaient face a eux.

- Derrière-moi, dit Eldric. Ils se mirent derrière lui et il lança un sort tellement puissant qu'ils durent reculer d'un pas. **TENEBRAE DEMOLIOR ANIMALIS** ! Un monstre rouge sang de quinze mètres ressemblant à un géant avec des cornes noires sur la tête apparu et fonça vers les Mangemorts. ON Y VA, L'ORDRE D'ALBUS VA ARRIVER. DANS LA CHAMBRE ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre à cause du bruit que faisait le monstre. Il transplana et Remus attrapa Harry et transplana aussi.

Arrivé dans la chambre Harry vit Eldric à la fenêtre, il le rejoignit et vit tous les Mangemorts se battre contre le monstre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- C'est un démon des enfers, juste un démon mineur. S'ils s'y mettent tous ensemble ils peuvent le **Stupéfixer** ou au mieux, le tuer.

C'est alors que tous les Mangemorts transplanèrent sur un ordre de Lestrange. Le démon regarda autour de lui et ne su quoi faire.

- En tout cas il n'a pas l'air très intelligent, dit Remus.

- C'est un démon mineur. Ils sont aussi intelligents qu'un Troll, dit-il en souriant. Enfin ils sont arrivés, il était temps.

L'ordre du Phoenix venait de transplaner et furent tous estomaqué devant le démon.

Dumbledore parla à tous les membres, mais les trois « anciens » ne purent entendre ce qu'il disait. Ils virent que tout l'ordre du Phoenix entoura le démon et brandir leur baguette. Trois seconde après des rayons rouges sortirent de toutes les baguettes et le démon tomba. Dumbledore s'approcha du démon, le visa de sa baguette et prononçât des paroles qu'ils ne purent, encore une fois, entendre. Le démon s'enflamma et disparu sans laisser une seule petite trace, il se tourna vers les autres, parla encore et ils transplanèrent laissant le chemin de traverse dans un état très peu touché par l'attaque.

Eldric se retourna et se rassit à sa place, Harry et Remus fit pareil.

- Pourquoi ont-ils attaqués ? demanda Harry.

- Surement pour créé un mouvement de panique, il n'a pas attaqué depuis que le ministre à déclarer qu'il était de retour. Je vous est dit tout ce que je voulais vous dire, alors si vous avez encore des questions je vous répondrai sans aucun problème. Dix anges passèrent accompagnés d'un troupeau d'éléphants rose en tutus et Dumbledore et Voldemort en robe de marier dansant la salsa, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, après plusieurs milliards d'années, Remus pris la parole.

- Pourquoi l'ancêtre d'Harry vous a choisi vous ?

- Par ce que je suis la personne la plus puissante en qui il peut vraiment faire confiance, bien sur après qu'il m'est rendu la raison. Albus est déjà du bon coté même après tout ce qu'il a fait, donc il ne peut pas le toucher et puis de toute façon il n'en voulait absolument pas, après tout, il a tué un de ses descendant, Voldemort est bien trop encrée dans le mal pour qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Remus acquiesça en remerciement.

- Harry on devrait y aller, il est, il regarda sa montre, minuit moins dix, il est tard et demain t'as un entraînement, je ne vais pas t'épargner par ce que tu t'es couché tard, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui tu as raison, il se leva, Eldric, j'espère que je vous reverrais.

- Soyez en sur, et si cela ne dérange personne, je propose que l'on se tutoie tous.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit Remus.

- Moi non plus, suivis Harry.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un bon retour et bonne nuit messieurs.

- Au revoir, dirent-ils, puis ils transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Harry.

- A demain Harry.

- A demain Remus, et Remus transplana, encore.

Harry se déshabilla et se coucha en pensant que le sacrifice de son ancêtre pourrait sauver toute le monde et lui permettrait de se venger de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Il deviendra puissant. Bien que ses réflexions fussent égoïstes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensée que ce sacrifice a été d'une importance capital pour l'avenir du monde, grâce à cela il pourra s'entraîner avec le sorcier le plus puissant du monde qui n'est jamais existé et vaincre Voldemort. Ce sont sur ses pensées qu'Harry s'endormit d'un rêve profond, trop profond pour être normal, trop profond pour une personne qui risquait de recevoir son héritage à tout moment. Sans le savoir Harry allait apprendre, en une nuit, tout ce qui existe dans le monde de la magie, qui pour lui durerait des années, sans le savoir Harry allait recevoir son héritage complet.

_Fin_


	6. Héritage des Potter partie 1

**CHAPITRE V : L'héritage des Potter partie 1**

Harry, quand il se « réveilla », vit qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais dans une autre.

- C'est exact Harry tu n'es pas dans ta maison, enfin si, euh non, si, en fait non, bref tu es toujours endormi dans ta chambre, mais là tu te trouves dans ton âme, au plus profond. Tu dois te doutez de qui je suis ?

Harry prit le temps de détailler l'homme en face de lui avant de répondre, il était assez grand, un mètre quatre vingt sept, avec de long cheveux lui arrivant au niveau des omoplates attaché en une tresse, un bandeau sur la tête permettait d'éviter que ses cheveux de devant passe sur ses yeux. Il portait un haut des ancien temps, une sorte de chemise sans bouton, qui tient grâce à un petit médaillon sur l'épaule gauche, blanche cassé à manche courte, comme un tee-shirt, strié d'argent et un pantalon blanc cassé strié d'argent également. Son visage avait quelque chose de sage, montrant une connaissance infini et donner une envie de confiance sans borne. Ses yeux étaient en amende de couleur blanc ?

- Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mes yeux étaient de cette couleur, dit-il. Harry reprit un peu conscience.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Ne t'excuse pas ce n'est rien. Alors est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?

- Mon ancêtre ?

- Oui c'est cela, bien que ça ne me rajeunisse pas. Et je vois que Gellert t'as déjà tout dit. Parfait je n'aurais rien à te dire dans ce cas. Il s'arrêta de parler quelque seconde puis reprit. Je m'appelle Eldric Bagdigrys.

- Eldric Bagdigrys ?

- Oui, j'ai choisi d'offrir mon nom à Gellert, cela va bien avec sa nouvelle apparence. Non ? Mais bonjour quand même, dit-il en tendant sa main.

- Désolé. Bonjour Monsieur, finit par répondre Harry en serrant la main d'Eldric.

- Harry, pour commencer, tu vas faire comme moi, tu vas me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom, ensuite, est-ce que tu es prêt a recevoir un entraînement de plusieurs années ?

- Plusieurs années ? s'écria Harry.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour toi une nuit aura passé à l'extérieur. Alors, tu es prêt à commencer ?

- Oui, plus que prêt, répondit Harry satisfait de la réponse.

- Parfait, Il s'assied sur le lit, à coté d'Harry et continua sur des paroles qui fit plaisir à Harry, pendant ton entraînement tu vas apprendre toutes sortes de chose, Métamorphose, Sortilège, Enchantement, défense, attaque, Magie noir, Potion, Politique, Arithmancie, Runes, manier les armes, combats, etc… Je vais également t'apprendre comment contrôler tes dons. Et pour finir je vais te raconter la vie de Voldemort. Des questions ?

- Cela va me prendre beaucoup d'années.

- Plus que tu ne le crois.

- Mais comment vous pouvez me raconter la vie de Voldemort ?

- Tutoie-moi Harry ! Si je peux te raconter sa vie c'est parce que tu es lié à lui, donc moi aussi et par conséquent je sais tout ce qu'il à fait pendant toute sa vie.

- Alors s'il va attaquer, tu le sauras et tu pourras me le dire ?

- Non, après t'avoir entraîné je « m'endormirais » jusqu'au premier enfant que tu auras.

- Pourquoi que le premier ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que je ne peux le faire qu'une fois par génération et j'ai choisi les premiers enfants, qui en général sont plus puissants que leurs frères et/ou sœurs.

- Ha !

- Tu n'as plus de questions ?

- Non.

- Alors nous allons commencer ton entraînement.

Pendant prés de « trente ans » Harry s'entraîna. Il apprit quels étaient ses dons familiaux : Métamorphomage, Animorphomage, Télépathie, Empathie et Anilangue. Il apprit également toutes les branches de magie qu'ils pouvaient exister. Métamorphose, défense, Enchantement, attaque, Sortilège, Politique, Potion, Runes, Arithmancie, maniement des armes, combats, Magie élémentaire, et tout cela, en plus des autres branche non dites, en « noire » ou en « blanche » qui ne signifiait rien du tout car d'après Eldric, il n'y a que les intentions qui sont noir ou blanche, pas la magie, la magie est neutre, tout comme le sort utilisé. Ensuite, pendant deux ans, Eldric apprit à Harry la Magie du Temps, cette magie avait des lois extrêmement stricte qu'Harry apprit, si une des lois était franchie il devrait passer devant un conseil d'êtres supérieurs, pour subir sa sentence, et au mieux discuter du pourquoi du comment. Il lui apprit aussi comment gérer son héritage et lui prodigua quelques conseils. Harry, avant de partir, se rappela ce que lui avait dit Eldric à propos des dons d'Animorphomage et d'Anilangue, qui sont étroitement liés, et du petit moment de rigolade d'après.

_Flash back _

_Depuis trois ans, Harry apprenait plusieurs branches de magie et aujourd'hui Harry allait connaître deux de ses dons._

_- Assied-toi Harry. Dit Eldric après un petit combat à main nue. Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe verte. Aujourd'hui je vais te parler de deux de tes dons, l'Animorphomagie et l'Anilanguie. L'Animorphomagie est un don extrêmement rare, celui qui possède ce don se voit dans la possibilité de pouvoir se changer en n'importe lequel des animaux existants. Très pratique pour la fuite, la diversion, le camouflage ou prendre ses adversaires par surprise. Je te conseillerai aussi de te faire enregistrer en tant qu'Animagi, tu choisiras lequel, un peu plus tard. Ensuite l'Anilanguie, qui est un don beaucoup plus rare que n'importe quels autres dons, c'est le plus rare qui puisse exister et il n'y a que notre famille qui le possède. Celui qui le possède peut parler toutes les langues animal, créature ou tout ce qui s'y rapporte, qui existe, très pratique pour ne pas se perdre dans une forêt, pour se renseigner, car personne ne pourrais se méfier des animaux._

_- Hé ben ! Si avec ça je n'arrive pas à m'enfuir d'une forêt, je suis un abruti._

_- Tu n'as pas besoins de cela pour en être un, rétorqua Eldric en souriant._

_- Heu, si j'étais toi le vieux je la fermerai._

_- Non mais ho, je ne te permets pas ! dit le « vieux » en se jetant sur lui et en le chatouillant._

_- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha arrête, arrête, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, je t'en, HA HA HA HA HA HA, SUPPLIE ARRETE. Eldric s'arrêta et se replaça comme il était, avant de se jeter sur l' « abruti ». _

_- Ha, je te jure, les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucun respect pour leurs aïeuls._

_- Stupide vieux, balança Harry._

_- Jeune imbécile écervelé, doublé d'un Pettigrow._

_- How, tu y es allé un fort là._

_- Je ne dis que la vérité, dit-il avant de disparaître dans une flamme._

_- Abruti, murmura Harry suivit d'un SPLASH. Il venait de se prendre une vague d'eau, et il était complètement mouillé. HE, J'AI RIEN DIT, cria-t-il. Puis il se mit à rire._

_Fin du flash back_

- Ton entraînement s'arrête là Harry, tu es prêt à subir ton destin, qui est bien plus grand que tu ne le penses. Tu n'as pas réussi à me battre dans notre dernier duel mais je n'ai pas réussi non plus. T'as puissance n'a pas d'égale dans ton monde, pour l'instant. Je suis fier de toi mon descendant, mais avant de partir je t'ai fait une surprise. J'ai demandé de passer devant le conseil des dieux et j'ai été accepté, je leurs est demandé une chose mais ils n'ont pas voulu, ça été tellement catégorique que je n'ai pas pu parlementer, alors j'en ai demandé une autre, ils ont été un peu réservé mais ils ont finalement accepté. Harry, tiens-toi bien sur quelque chose quand tu te réveilleras car tu auras une sacrée surprise.

- Tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant !

- Non ! dit-il en souriant, je ne veux pas que tu me saute dessus et que tu m'embrasses. Harry pouffa.

- Tu devrais t'arrêter tu verras bientôt plus tes pieds à force de te lancer des fleurs tout seul.

- Quoi ? Mes chevilles vont très bien. Et ne parle pas trop vite, quand je te dis que c'est une sacrée surprise c'en est une.

- Je te crois grand-père, je te crois, dit Harry sérieusement. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Au début Eldric n'avait pas aimé, puis ensuite il avait préféré.

- Bien, j'en ai terminé avec toi, je n'ai absolument plus rien à t'apprendre. Par contre, là où tu seras pense à Gellert, il sera déjà remis du bon coté, dit-il en dévoilant quelque peu la surprise qu'Harry compris un peu sans toute fois en faire part.

- D'accord je le ferai.

- Allez mon fils, vient m'embrasser. Harry alla serrer son ancêtre dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer tout comme Eldric.

- Tu vas me manquer Harry, murmura Eldric

- Toi aussi, répondit-il en reniflant. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes puis s'écartèrent.

- Bonne chance Harry et sache que Gellert sera toujours là pour toi, il sait et saura tout ce dont tu auras besoin, il est mon messager en quelque sorte. Adieux.

- Au revoir, juste au revoir.

- D'accord au revoir. Puis d'un geste de la main Harry se réveilla immédiatement.

Il se retrouva dans sa chambre, il farfouilla dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne parte, et vit que la chambre n'était absolument pas rangée de la même façon quand il était parti. Il vit une lettre sur son bureau et alla la prendre.

_Harry,_

_Dans cette lettre tu y trouveras _

_- Ta bague,_

_- La clé du coffre familial des Potter,_

_-La clé du manoir des Potter, le vrai,_

_-L'acte original de ta famille signé des dieux, des Ministres, et des Magenmagots,_

_- Les testaments de tes parents que Dumbledore avait cachés,_

_- Et pour finir une carte révélant l'emplacement de la prison de Nurmengard._

_Je pense que tu pourras traverser les sorts jetés par Dumbledore, et demander à Gellert qu'il te passe Ulric, même si je pense qu'il n'aura pas le choix. Et demande-lui de te révéler la légende sur le Mal Divisé. Ha oui la surprise est que tu es revenu en arrière d'un an, ce qui veut dire que ton parrain n'est pas mort, que tu ne connais, normalement, pas l'ordre du Phoenix et que tu vas pouvoir repasser tes buses avec une réussite de Buses qui s'élèveras au maximum, sinon attention. Et tu risques de, peut-être, recevoir des lettres comme celle-ci parfois aussi._

_Ton grand-père_

_Eldric_

_PS : Quand Gellert t'as dit que tes amis avaient reçu un entraînement c'était vrai, même ici, je me suis arrangé. Bonne chance._

La lettre flamba et révéla tout ce qu'Eldric avait dit, la bague, la clé du coffre familial des Potter, la clé du manoir des Potter, l'acte original, les testaments de ses parents et une carte révélant l'emplacement de la prison de Nurmengard.

Harry était abasourdi, content, heureux, fou de joie, il allait pouvoir revoir son parrain, il se mit à crier d'excitation, de joie, de…de…pleins de choses.

- POTTER ! Il entendit son oncle monter les escaliers, furieux. Il regarda l'heure : sept heure et demi, il n'avait pas fait le déjeuner, oui même à cette époque il devait le faire et en plus il faisait du bruit, pas bon, pas du tout, pour eux. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND !

- J'ai le droit de gueuler si j'en ai envie. Tu vas pas me faire du pâté pour cochon quand même ? dit-il avec un sourire accroché au visage. Il vit son oncle serrer les poings et foncer sur lui, d'un geste de la main il l'envoya balader, et il s'écrasa contre le mur.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Vernon, commença Harry qui n'avait plus aucun sourire, à partir de maintenant je peux faire de la magie et je ne vais pas m'en priver, je vais bientôt partir alors tu vas descendre, me laisser, et plus jamais me faire chier, j'espère que tu m'as bien entendu, je ne me répéterais pas deux fois. Au moindre faux pas envers moi et ce n'est pas une queue de cochon rien que pour ton fils qu'il y aura, mais vous serez de véritable cochon, toute la famille. Maintenant dégage.

Son oncle sortit de sa chambre sans demander son reste tandis qu'Harry attendait avec plaisir la lettre du Ministère. En attendant il prit ce que lui avait laissé son grand-père, la bague, qui était en fait une chevalière, était blanche avec gravé autour de la chevalière Charlus Potter, un Phoenix battant des ailes était gravé sur le dessus. Il l'a pris et l'a passa à son majeur droit, le Charlus Potter se changea et devint Harry Potter pendant que l'anneau scintillait, puis tout s'arrêta. La bague l'avait reconnu comme un membre de la famille Potter ayant reçut l'héritage. Il mit les clés dans sa poche prit l'acte, le survola des yeux, l'enroula et le mit dans sa malle, comme la carte de Nurmengard. Il prit enfin les testaments de ses parents et les luts.

_Moi, James Adrian Potter sain de corps et d'esprit, lègue tout ce qui m'appartient à ma femme, Lily Potter, ou le cas échéant à mon fils, Harry Potter. Je déclare aussi que ma famille et moi étions cachées sous le sortilège Fidélitas, Peter Pettigrow, un de mes meilleurs amis était notre gardien du secret. Ma femme devra prendre la garde de mon fils ou le cas échéant, le parrain de mon fils, Sirius Black. _

_James Adrian Potter_

_Moi, Lily Katherine Potter saine de corps et d'esprit, lègue tout ce qui m'appartient à mon mari, James Potter, ou le cas échéant à mon fils, Harry Potter. Je déclare aussi que ma famille et moi étions cachées sous le sortilège Fidélitas, notre gardien était Peter Pettigrow, un ami. Mon mari devra prendre la garde de mon fils ou le cas échéant, son parrain, Sirius Black._

_Lily Katherine Potter_

« Le salaud, pendant tout ce temps il aurait pu éviter la prison à Sirius, mais non il gardait tout pour lui, il va en baver. » pensa Harry, les testaments de ses parents faisaient augmenter la colère qu'il avait envers Dumbledore. Il allait en subir les conséquences.

C'était le sept Juillet, il était huit heures moins vingt et un hibou entra dans sa chambre.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles vous auriez exécuté un sortilège d'expulsion ce matin à sept heures trente-sept, dans une zone habitée par des Moldus, en présence de l'un d'eux, et sur l'un d'eux._

_La gravité de cette violation du décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle entraîne d'office votre expulsion de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Des représentants du ministère se présenteront dans les plus brefs délais afin de procéder à la destruction de votre baguette magique._

_Etant entendu que vous avez déjà reçut un avertissement officiel pour une précédente infraction à l'article 13 du code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des sorciers, nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre présence sera requise lors d'une audience disciplinaire qui aura lieu le 13 Juillet à neuf heures précises. _

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Malfada Hopkrik_

_Service des usages abusifs de la magie_

_Ministère de la Magie_

Après avoir lu cette lettre Harry était vraiment plus content qu'avant, il allait pouvoir montrer qui était Harry Potter, et s'il s'en souvenait bien, Dumbledore allait prendre sa défense à l'audience, ce qui n'était même pas envisageable pour Harry qui l'enverrait balader. Mais avant il avait plusieurs choses à faire et le plus important étant de libérer Gellert Grindelwald alias Eldric Bagdigrys. Il prit donc toutes ses affaires car il ne comptait plus revenir, les rétrécit, les mit dans sa poche puis sorti la carte de Nurmengard. Après avoir bien visualisé la carte et encrer les coordonné pour disparaître par la voie d'un des éléments, il disparut dans une flamme. Il se retrouva bel et bien dans une prison. Il était même à l'intérieur d'une cellule, « Merci le vieux chnoque, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire » pensa-t-il en parlant de son grand-père. D'un simple geste de la main, et sans baguette, il ouvrit la cellule, marcha pendant plusieurs minutes dans la bonne voie comme était marqué sur la carte. Il se retrouva dans un magnifique salon avec à l'intérieur une personne assise devant le feu de cheminer, « il est matinal » pensa Harry. Tout d'un coup Gellert se retourna vers lui et soupira.

- Bonjour Harry, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais si tôt. Harry leva un sourcil pour montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Eldric m'a montré la conversation que tu as eue avec mon moi du futur et il m'a dit tout ce que je devais savoir.

- Ha, mais est ce que ça te dirait de sortir et de te donner ton identité ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Bien sur que je veux sortir, mais pour l'identité c'est déjà fait.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand tu étais en train de t'entraîner, Eldric a utilisé ton corps pour s'occuper de tout ça.

- Pourquoi il ne t'as pas fait sortir alors ? demanda Harry stupéfait.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'essaye jamais de le comprendre, répondit-il en rigolant. Bon on sort, s'écriât-il.

- Oui. On y va. Tient toi à moi, on va dis…Il fut interrompu par les cris indignés d'Ulric qui venait d'apparaître en passant par la fenêtre.

- Ulric, s'écriât Harry. Le mini Phoenix se mit sur l'épaule droite d'Harry et chanta.

- Enfin, tu es revenu, dit Ulric à Harry sans ce douter qu'il pouvait le comprendre.

- Oui Ulric, mais comment tu me connais alors que l'on n'est pas sensé ce connaître.

- Tu parles le Phoenixie ? Le dernier à pouvoir le parler est mort il a extrêmement longtemps.

- Oui Ulric. Le dernier doit sûrement être Charlus Potter, un de mes aïeul. Mais comment tu me connais et comment…

- Je sais tout ça ?

- Oui, dit Harry en souriant.

- C'est simple, nous les Phoenix sommes puissant et soudé entre nous, s'il y en a qui naissent nous partageons toutes nos connaissances. Ca répond aussi à ta première question, nous sommes puissant.

- Hum hum.

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry à Eldric.

- C'est rien. Ça fait juste bizarre de voir quelqu'un parler le Phoenixie.

- Tu n'as jamais connu Charlus Potter ?

- Si mais on se détestait. On y va?

- Oui, tient toi à moi, n'ai pas peur on va s'aidait de flamme. Puis ils disparurent dans une flamme. Ils réapparurent sur le chemin de traverse ce qui intrigua Eldric.

- Que va-t-on faire ?

- Récupérer mon héritage, dit-il sans autre précision.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à Gringots, et entrèrent. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce retrouver à un comptoir. Mais Harry avait cherché LE gobelin qu'IL voulait, c'est-à-dire Gripsec. Il le salua à la façon des gobelins, ce qui choqua Gripsec, mais il répondit tout de même.

- Mr Potter, que désirez-vous ?

- J'aimerais recevoir l'héritage qui m'est dû je vous pris, dit-il dans la langue des gobelins.

Gripsec le regarda choqué, encore, et avec un petit sourire il dit.

- Bien Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre, répondit-il dans la même langue.

Il les emmena dans une salle où il y avait une table ronde avec plusieurs chaises qui semblait confortables.

- Veuillez m'attendre je vous pris. Il sortit, et pendant qu'Harry contemplait la pièce il fut interrompu par Gripsec qui revenait avec un autre gobelin.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, commença le gobelin. Je suis Grafor le directeur de Gringots. Mr bonjour, dit-il en regardant Eldric.

- Bonjour.

- Je vous en prie Messieurs, essayez vous. Il montra deux chaises en face desquelles il s'assit pendant que Gripsec sortit. Très bien commençons.

_Fin_


	7. Héritage des Potter partie 2

**CHAPITRE VI : L'héritage des Potter 2eme partie**

Il fit apparaître deux gros livres qui avait l'air ancien mais assez récent tout de même et un parchemin à coté des deux livres.

- Ce livre, dit Grafor en montrant le plus gros livre qui se trouvait le plus à droite par rapport à Harry et Eldric, concerne tout ce que la famille Potter possèdent en maison, manoir, propriété, entreprise, ect… celui-ci, dit-il en montrant le deuxième livre à gauche du premier, est le livre qui concerne votre fortune familial, ce qui c'est passé depuis la mort de votre père. On est obligé de faire ceci pour votre famille, quand un membre de votre famille ne peut s'occuper de votre fortune, compte, propriété, ect… la garde est donnée à la personne qui a été désigné par le précédent héritier, c'est-à-dire votre père. Et enfin pour ce parchemin, dit-il en prenant le parchemin dans sa main, il y est écrit des noms, et vous en aurez l'utilité uniquement si vous me montrez que vous avez réellement reçu l'héritage magique des Potter, si c'est le cas vous recevrez votre héritage économique aujourd'hui, avant votre majorité.

Harry réfléchit, bien sur il pourrait montrer sa bague, mais il voulait montrer un de ses dons familiaux qui ne pouvait être reçu dans sa famille, seulement s'il recevait l'héritage magique. Il réfléchit et se dit qu'il pourrait montrer son don d'Animorphomage, il se leva donc.

- Un don familial vous irez monsieur le directeur ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à autant mais oui, cela fera l'affaire.

- Très bien, alors. Il se transforma en chien, puis en hippogriffe, puis en aigle, hamster et en chat pour enfin reprendre sa forme initial.

- C'était… très révélateur, lâcha enfin Grafor. Hé bien Mr Potter vous êtes dès à présent Seigneur Potter, pour Gringots. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir un Animorphomage de ma vie, c'était…grandiose. Bien revenons en ou nous en étions, j'allais vous dire ce qu'était ce parchemin. Ce parchemin sert à y mettre le nom et prénom des personnes qui ont le droit de vous appeler autrement que Seigneur Potter, les connaissez-vous ?

- Oui, comme vous l'avez dit tout les noms des personnes inscrite sur ce parchemin ont le droit de m'appelé autrement que Seigneur Potter. Toutes les autres personnes devront obligatoirement m'appeler Seigneur, s'ils le savent bien sur, sinon tout ce qu'ils ont fait de leur vie, leur caractéristique, tout ce qui les concernent je les connaîtrai. En plus de ça ils se feront une ennemie, la famille Potter.

- Parfait, vous connaissez tout. Ensuite ceci, dit-il en montrant le grimoire à droite d'Harry, comme je vous l'ai dit concernent tout ce que vous possédait, maisons, appartements, immeubles, manoirs, meubles, sociétés, compagnies, entreprise, ect…Et enfin celui-ci, montrât-il, sert a marqué tout ce que la personne qui s'occupe de votre fortune et tout ce que vous possédez fait autre qu'un membre de la famille Potter, comme des transactions, donations, achat, vente, ect…

- Mmh, est-ce que vous pouvez me faire un résumé de ce qui s'est fait depuis la mort de mes parents et qui s'occupait de tout cela ? demanda Harry.

- Evidemment, celui qui s'occupe de vos biens est Albus Dumbledore qui a été désigné par votre père, malheureusement.

- Comment ça ?

- Hé bien, commençât-il en se tortillant un peu, Harry sentit qu'il avait peur, gêné, grâce à son don d'empathie.

- Qu'est ce que Dumbledore a encore fait d'aussi terrible.

Grafor se mit à trembler un peu devant cette colère, faire face à un Potter qui a reçu son héritage n'était vraiment pas bon, surtout lorsqu'on est directeur d'une banque telle que Gringots, cela pouvait avoir de très fâcheuse conséquence. Harry le sentit, encore.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr le directeur, ma colère ne sera certainement pas contre vous, dite moi ce qu'il a fait.

- D'accord, couinât-il, il toussa pour remettre sa voix normal et parla, Mr Dumbledore a prit en charge votre compte, on n'a rien pu faire puisque c'est votre père qui l'avait désigné, on ne voulait pas puisqu'il avait déjà profité d'une situation similaire il y a des années sur une autre famille, mais on n'a pas eu le choix, « il essaye de gagner du temps » pensa Harry. Depuis qu'il gère ce que votre famille possède, vous avez plus perdu que gagner. Il a offert un manoir pour les Malfoy, les Rogue, les McGonagall, les Fudge, les Ombrage, les Nott et les Lovegood. « Bien sur, pas au Weasley » pensa immédiatement Harry. Il a aussi fait des transferts d'argent, quatre milliards de Galions aux Malfoy, dix millions aux Fudge, six millions aux Nott, dix milliards dans son coffre personnel et trois milliards pour le ministère.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Harry.

- Je suis désolé Seigneur Potter, on n'a rien pu faire, s'affola Grafor.

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas Mr le directeur, Harry n'en a absolument pas après vous. C'est contre Dumbledore qu'il en a, vous ne risquez rien. Ni vous, ni Gringots, calma Eldric.

Harry se leva énervé et parla à Eldric.

- Eldric je t'attends dehors, je te laisse t'occuper de tout, je veux que Dumbledore paye. Mr le directeur faites comme si tout ce qu'il dit et demande c'est moi qui le demandais. Et vous êtes autorisé à m'appeler Harry. Sur ce, au revoir Mr le directeur. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Harry sortit.

Harry partit en direction du guichet ou se trouvait Gripsec et lui demanda de l'emmener à son coffre, pas celui des Potter mais le normal, il prit une grosse somme d'argent et sortit de Gringots pour flâner sur le chemin de traverse. Il tourna dans le chemin de traverse sans y trouver quoique se soit d'intéressant. Il alla s'asseoir sur les marches de Gringots attendant qu'Eldric sorte. Pendant ce temps il pensa au moment où il avait appris la magie des éléments.

_Flash back _

_Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'Harry apprenait avec son grand-père et en ce moment il était en face de lui pour lui parler de la magie des éléments et commencer juste après._

_- Harry, aujourd'hui, comme tu le sais on va commencer la magie élémentaire. Tout d'abord, il faut qu'on sache quels sont ou quel est l'élément ou les éléments qui t'accepteront. _

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Hé bien, les éléments ont une place importante dans le monde, si tu en contrôle rien qu'un, cela fait de toi quelqu'un de puissant mais si tu en contrôle plusieurs ça fait de toi une personne très puissante mais pour ça il faut que l'élément t'accepte car chaque élément à des critères différent pour savoir si tu es digne, ou pas, de recevoir son contrôle. _

_Ensuite Eldric lui apprit comment faire pour pouvoir savoir si l'élément l'accepte ou pas, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué puisqu'il fallait utiliser les runes qu'Harry venait juste de finir d'apprendre. Il lui expliqua également qu'il entendra une voix pour lui dire s'il est accepté ou non._

_Il commença par la terre, il se dessina une rune de fusion sur sa main et lui envoya assez de puissance pour que la rune fonctionne. Il s'enfonça dans la terre jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reste plus rien là où il était, son corps tout entier était dans la terre mais il arrivait à respirer. Il alla donc à l'intérieur de sa magie en ce concentrant sur la terre et il entendit une voix féminine douce et apaisante._

_- Ta fidélité n'a rien à envier, ton cœur est pur, je t'accepte et libère ma magie en toi, fais attention à toi Divisionnaire._

_Il se fit éjecter de la terre et vit Eldric le regarder et avant qu'Harry puisse lui dire quoique ce soit Eldric, d'un geste de la main le fit apparaître devant un lac. Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire alors il dessina une rune pour pouvoir respirer dans l'eau à l'emplacement même de celle de fusion, c'est-à-dire sur sa paume gauche. Il se jeta dans l'eau et entra dans sa magie en pensant à l'eau et, comme avec la terre il entendit une voix mais cette fois-ci elle était dure, net, froide, grave et masculine._

_- Tu n'as rien à voir avec moi, je ne t'accorde rien._

_Puis il se fit éjecter de l'eau sans plus de cérémonie. Il se retrouva encore une fois devant Eldric qui d'un mouvement de la main se retrouva sur une montagne. Il n'avait qu'à faire un pas pour se retrouver dans le vide. Il dessina une nouvelle fois une rune pour pouvoir flotter dans les airs, il marcha dix mètres et s'arrêta, il fit comme avec l'eau et la terre et entendit une voix féminine, autoritaire, et pleine de connaissance mais qui donnait une grande confiance grâce à son ton chaleureux._

_- Mon garçon, tu as assez d'imagination, d'envie d'apprendre et d'intelligence pour pouvoir acquérir cette nouvelle capacité. Fais en bon usage._

_Il se vit foncer droit vers le sol, heureusement il ralentit et il se posa en douceur. Il disparut sans qu'il puisse voir Eldric et se retrouva face à un énorme brasier d'au moins cinquante mètres de haut et vingt mètres de large. Il dessina une rune pour éviter de sentir la chaleur et pour ne rien sentir, comme le feu, les brûlures et autres. Il rentra dans le brasier et comme avec l'eau ses habits ne brûlèrent pas. Encore une fois une voix autoritaire, forte, chaleureuse et masculine se fit entendre._

_- Jeune Divisionnaire, tu es aussi indomptable que le feu peut l'être, aussi courageux que la braise et aussi imprévisible que leur direction. Tout en toi est une preuve que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Mais attention, tes armes peuvent se retourner contre toi tout comme ta confiance. Prend soin de toi. Bonne chance, un grand destin t'attend._

_Les flammes s'éteignirent d'un coup, comme par magie, et il se retrouva face à Eldric._

_- Parfait, maintenant que tu as terminé, tu vas me dire qui t'as accepté et tu me poseras les questions, que je vois, ne demande qu'à sortir. Je t'écoute. Il commença à marcher suivi par Harry._

_- L'air, la terre et le feu m'ont accepté, l'eau m'a carrément jeté. Mais les voix m'ont appelé divisionnaire qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Je vais commencer par tes éléments et je répondrais ensuite à ta question. Harry acquiesça, il continua. A ton avis, quel est l'élément le plus puissant selon toi ? demanda Eldric._

_- Heu… Le feu ? Eldric sourit._

_- C'est ce que tout le monde croit, mais c'est faux. Personnellement je dirais que la terre est plus puissant puis l'air, l'eau et enfin le feu. _

_- Ha ! Je n'aurais pas cru !_

_- Et pourtant. La terre est l'essence même du monde, partout ou tu iras, la terre y est liée, tu peux créer des éboulements, créé des trous immenses, savoir qui se trouve autour de toi, faire apparaître des plantes, même les plus rares. Tout ce qui se rapproche à la terre est possible. Les défenses ainsi que les attaques que tu feras grâce à cet élément seront très puissant même les diversions. L'air est, lui aussi, partout ou tu iras, même dans l'eau, l'air fait plus des attaques que des défenses, mais ces défenses sont quand même puissantes, certes, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais puissantes. Utile pour savoir s'il y a du monde autour de soi aussi. Tu peux priver une personne d'air également, cet élément est puissant et dangereux. L'eau, quant à lui est plus dans la subtilité et la maîtrise de soi. Discret il sait l'être, dévastateur il l'est. Le corps humain est composé de beaucoup d'eau, alors imagine le contrôle que peut avoir une personne de cet élément sur une autre personne. La défense n'est pas très présente mais l'attaque, lui, l'est. Puissant et dévastateur l'attaque est comme ça. Le feu est très puissant en attaque mais mauvais en défense, certes tu peux te défendre avec mais seulement en attaquant. Je pense que tu peux imaginer ce que peut faire le feu._

_- Oui. Et pour le divisionnaire ? demanda Harry._

_- J'aimerais bien te répondre Harry mais tu n'es pas prêt, désolé. J'aimerais que tu le saches au bon moment._

_Fin du Flash back_

- Harry ?entendit-il.

Il leva la tête pour y trouver Hermione et Ron, sur le chemin de traverse.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, Oui, je vais bien, et vous.

- Bah, très bien, un an en arrière et on doit se faire encore une fois Ombrage, dit Ron.

- Très subtil comme réponse, vraiment, rétorqua Hermione suite à la réponse de Ron si…intelligente ?

- Un an en arrière ?

- Harry tu ne croyais quand même pas te débarrasser de nous si facilement ! Surtout avec l'entraînement endurci que nous avions reçu.

- Mais… Comment vous pouvez tout savoir ?

- On ne sait pas, répondit Ron, on faisait notre entraînement puis on s'est retrouvé un an dans le passé il y a un mois, et on a apprit que c'était pour qu'on puisse s'entraîner plus, enfin je crois.

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici ?

- Pareil que l'année dernière, il ne se fait pas remarquer. Il doit surement préparer toute ses tentative pour récupérer tu-sais-quoi, dit Hermione en regardant autour d'eux.

- Oui. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Ron

- Eldric a du vous dire ce qui se passe avec moi, non ?

- Qui c'est ?

- Ron ! Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? C'est la personne qui est venu nous parler au début de Juillet.

- Ha, oui. Je m'en souviens.

- Donc vous savez ce qui se passe avec moi ?

- Oui, commença Hermione, on sait pour ta famille, ton héritage, pour Dumbledore. Enfin d'après Mr Bagdigrys on en sait assez pour le moment.

- Oui, on me le dit assez souvent moi aussi. Et pour répondre à la question, je suis venu prendre mon héritage. Ce qui veut dire que maintenant je suis l'héritier de la famille la plus puissante au monde, dit Harry d'un air déçu.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à sa gauche, suivit de Ron qui s'assit à la droite d'Harry.

- Non. J'en ai marre d'être la cible prioritaire de tout le monde. Je viens d'apprendre que Dumbledore m'a volé une énorme fortune et des manoirs.

- Hmm, fut la seule réponse de Ron.

- Tu ne comptes pas te laisser faire, s'écria Hermione, après tout ce qu'il a fait.

- Non, je ne vais certainement pas me laisser faire. Hermione sourit.

- Dites, je viens de penser à une chose, commençât Ron.

- Hé bien accouche, répliqua Harry après un petit moment.

- On devrait aller au ministère pour récupérer la prophétie. Et on en profiterait pour faire une attaque façon Mangemort pour essayer de montrer que Voldemort est de retour, murmura-t-il.

- Ron ?

- Quoi, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu viens de dire son nom.

- Ouaip.

- Ton idée est excellente. Qu'est ce que tu en pense Harry.

- Je la trouve bien, mais il y a un petit détail qui gène.

- Laquelle ? demanda Hermione.

- Une attaque de Mangemort sans mort ce n'est pas une attaque.

- Si Harry, parfois il arrive qu'il ne lance que des** Doloris**, surtout pour ce genre de mission.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Avec nos nouveaux sorts on arrive à mieux écouter aux portes, répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'arriver d'Eldric qui, pour ce faire remarquer avait dû tousser.

- Ha Eldric, tu as fini ?

- Oui Harry tout c'est très bien passer, il va falloir qu'on parle, pour que je t'explique ce qui va se passer. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley.

- Mr Bagdigrys, répondirent-ils.

- Venez, allons manger une glace.

Ils partirent s'asseoir sur une table du glacier du chemin de traverse pour parler.

- Alors, c'est assez simple dans l'ensemble. Pendant l'audience disciplinaire je sais que tu veux fermer le clapet à tout le monde, alors on ne va pas t'en empêcher. Tu vas te faire respecter et faire absolument tout ce que tu veux. Toi c'est tout ce que tu auras à faire. Le défenseur s'occupera de porter plainte à ta place et récupérera tout ce qui a été volait jusqu'à la moindre noise.

- Je n'ai rien à faire à part attendre et faire chier Dumbledore et Voldemort ?

- tout à fait.

- Ok, ça me va.

Ils continuèrent de parler encore de quelques formalités puis Hermione et Ron partirent. Laissant Harry et Eldric seuls. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de dormir au chaudron baveur.

- Pas envie de visiter mon manoir maintenant, avait dit Harry.

Ils se prirent une chambre chacun et s'endormir avec une pensée. L'audience disciplinaire serait un vrai fiasco pour le ministère.

_Fin_


	8. Audience disciplinaire mouvementée

**CHAPITRE VII : Audience Disciplinaire Mouvementée**

Le lendemain, Harry se fit réveiller par un chant magnifique. La langue des phœnix qu'Harry comprenait et écoutait.

- Harry réveille toi, chanta Ulric.

Alors qu'Harry rêvait d'un rêve très étrange où il se rappelait d'un simple paragraphe. Il entendit un chant de phœnix.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, en phœnix, toujours endormi.

- Trois personnes viennent ici.

- Humpf.

Il se leva sans aucun problème et s'habilla d'un claquement de doigt. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Harry, pas perturbé pour un sou, commença la gentille conversation avec la première personne en vue.

- Professeur Rogue, quel plaisir de vous revoir de si bon m… commença Harry chaleureusement.

- Potter, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, répliqua vite fait ce cher professeur Rogue.

- Personne n'a le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, répliqua Harry d'un ton froid.

- Harry, calme-toi, je sais ce que tu veux faire et qui tu veux voir, et si tu nous suis tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux, lui dit Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui ça me semble convenable Remus.

- Lupin, Dumbledore n'a pas dit de l'emmener « là-bas ».

- Non, il a tout simplement dit de ne surtout pas l'y emmener, parla Maugrey Fol' œil pour la première fois.

- De toute façon vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi, ni vous ni le vieux, puis il transplana à l'entrée de Square Grimmaurd.

- TRAÎTRE A VOTRE SANG. VERMINE. FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE MA DEMEURE. VOUS SOUILLEZ MA NOBLE MAISON.

Elle se tut quand elle vit une personne apparaître devant elle.

- Mme Black, je vous pris de m'écouter. Je vous promets de faire partir toute la vermine qui pourrit la maison de la noble et grande famille des Black.

- …elle le regarda intrigué.

- Je promets de tous les faire partir à quelques conditions. La première, accepterez vous d'accueillir, dans votre maison, l'héritier de la plus puissante famille qui existe au monde ?

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que le vieux fou accepte de dire qui vous étiez, dit-elle.

- Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais vous, vous le saviez ?

- Bien sur que je le savais, mais le vieux fou m'a jeté un sort m'évitant d'en parler.

- Pourtant vous en parlez.

- Parce que vous le savez et que vous me parlez.

Ils furent coupés par un éclat de voix, d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de vite dire les conditions qu'Harry voulait puis ils se séparèrent. Les conditions étaient qu'Harry devait faire partir toutes les personnes résidente ici sauf les personnes qu'Harry voulait. Mme Black, en contrepartie avait stipulé qu'elle voulait que le satané rideau disparaisse, ce que Harry s'était empressé de faire avec un mouvement de la main il avait pris feu. Après cet entretien Harry était parti écouter les voix.

- Lupin vous savez ou il est allé, cria une voix.

- Non, je ne sais pas, répondit Remus calmement

- Remus si vous le savez dite le nous.

- Professeur Dumbledore, Séverus, je ne sais pas ou est Harry.

- Moi oui, je sais ou je suis, s'écria Harry en entrant dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd.

Personne ne bougea, le regardant étonné par le changement en lui. Tout le monde pouvait sentir la puissance, le charisme et la prestance. Harry vit donc Mme Weasley se lever et se diriger vers lui, et l'entourer de ses bras.

- Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien Mme Weasley, merci.

Elle s'écarta, mais personne d'autre n'osa bouger. D'un coté Harry n'aurait, normalement, pas dû savoir ou était le Square Grimmaurd et d'un autre, pas beaucoup de personne le connaissait vraiment.

- Harry, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Sache Dumbledore que je ne suis pas ton larbin et que je fais ce que je veux.

- Fermez-la Potter, de quel droit osez-vous parler ainsi au professeur Dumbledore.

- Rogue, sachez que je parle comme j'en ai envie à qui je veux et surtout à un vieux fou, sénile, et traître.

Choqué, tout le monde l'était même Dumbledore. Peu de personne osait parler comme ça a Dumbledore même le Ministre de la Magie. Un gamin de quinze ans osait parler irrespectueusement à Albus Dumbledore sans aucune raison.

- Harry calme toi, et dis nous ce qui ne va pas.

- Dumbledore je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, alors pour l'instant ce sera Mr Potter, et je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer mon comportement maintenant, j'ai d'autres obligations.

Il claqua des doigts et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sauf les Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Rogue et McGonagall, se firent engloutir par le sol pour destination Poudlard.

Harry senti soudainement une pression autour de lui comme si un certain Remus Lupin l'étouffait.

- Sa va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que je peux le revoir.

Ils se séparèrent alors qu'Harry le regarda avec insistance, lui aussi ce rappelait de tout.

- Potter ! Vous ne croyez t…

Une flamme se forma sur l'épaule droite d'Harry et Ulric en sorti avec une lettre au bec. Il l'a pris et la lu avec un certain amusement.

_Harry, t'es où, je te cherche de partout, si tu ne me réponds pas, ça va mal aller._

Il fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume avec de l'encre et répondit vite fait bien fait.

_Je suis au Square Grimmaurd on se rejoint au Chemin de Traverse._

Il donna la missive à Ulric qui reparti comme si de rien n'était. Il se tourna vers les personnes qui attendaient patiemment qu'on leur explique ce qui se passait et leur parla.

- Mme Weasley, vos enfants sont ils ici ?

- Oui.

- Pourriez vous aller les chercher je vous pris.

- Oui bien sur, dit-elle en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

- On devrait tous s'asseoir, dit Harry après un petit moment.

Pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient Harry se demander ce qu'il pourrait leurs dires. Tout ? Sûrement serait-ce la meilleure solution, après tout il devait parler à Rogue et McGonagall pour les manoirs alors autant tout leur révéler. Un bruit de descente d'escalier se fit entendre et toute la troupe des Weasley fit irruption dans le salon, Hermione en supplément bien sur. Voyant l'air grave de tout le monde personne n'osa dire bonjour à Harry, alors ils s'assirent autour de la même table. Remus, Sirius, Rogue, McGonagall, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Mr et Mme Weasley et Ginny étaient à présent autour de la table en train de le regarder attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Bonjour à ceux que je n'ai pas vu, et bonjour à ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas dit. Si je vous ai fait rester, c'est pour vous dire la vérité sur Albus Dumbledore et ma réaction envers lui. Tout d'abord vous devez tous savoir qu'Hermione, Ron, Remus et moi nous venons de un an dans le futur. Je sais c'est complètement absurde mais c'est vrai. Si nous somme revenu un an en arrière s'est parce que j'ai reçut l'héritage familial des Potter et il m'a été accordé une faveur, celle de retrouver mon parrain qui avait été tué. Oui Sirius, rajouta Harry alors que Sirius faisait une grimace, tu as bel et bien était tué, et par Bellatrix Lestrange. Ensuite pour la vérité sur Albus Dumbledore, si j'ai été complètement irrespectueux envers lui c'est parce qu'il n'a pas le droit au respect de ma famille, il a volé dans mon coffre familial des sommes extravagantes et a tué un de mes ancêtres, Charlus Potter parce qu'il lui faisait de l'ombre dans ces plans de conquérir le monde, gentiment bien sur, mais le conquérir quand même.

- Voyons Potter, le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Professeur McGonagall, connaissait vous vraiment Dumbledore ? Non personne ne le connaît, on connaît de lui un homme bien qui se sacrifierais pour tout le monde et qui a fait enfermé Grindelwald. C'est tout ce que l'on connaît de lui. Moi ? Je vous assure que ce que j'ai dit et l'entière vérité.

Ils passèrent encore un long moment s'expliquant sur les faits et geste de Dumbledore, et tous se firent une conclusion, Dumbledore ne valait la confiance de personne. McGonagall et Rogue avait gardé leur manoir à la condition qu'il reste dans la famille Potter. La fortune qu'avait donnée Dumbledore à ces deux personnes avait était laissée. Harry avait aussi réussi après des heures et des heures de parlementassions, à ce que les Weasley accepte un Manoir et la somme de trois milliards de galions. Il fit part aussi d'une idée qui était d'entraîner Hermione, Ron et Ginny, ce qui avait été accepté. Il donna aussi l'autorisation à toutes les personnes présentes de l'appeler autrement que Seigneur Potter. Ensuite il expliqua à Sirius comment bannir des personnes de sa maison, personne ne connaissait cette pratique puisqu'elle avait été complètement oubliée avant même l'époque des fondateurs. Ensuite il parla un moment avec Tonks pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître ou à mieux se connaître pour Harry. Puis il décida de partir pour retrouver Eldric, qu'il trouva sur les marches de Gringots.

- Enfin, il était temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis très demandé, répliqua Harry en souriant.

Ils sourirent et partirent chercher Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour se promener au Chemin de Traverse. Très vite la relation d'Harry et Eldric devint un peu comme celle qu'avait Harry avec son grand-père.

Le 13 juillet vint beaucoup plus lentement qu'Harry l'aurait voulu, bien qu'il ait profité des jours passés avec Sirius au maximum, apprenant à connaître Remus comme l'ami de son père et maintenant faisant parti de la famille qu'Harry s'était construit, les Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Tonks et Eldric. La relation d'Harry et d'Eldric s'était beaucoup améliorée même si elle n'était pas aussi proche que celle de son grand-père mais elle s'en rapprochait beaucoup.

Les entraînements d'Hermione, Ginny et Ron s'étaient très bien passés. Tout d'abord Harry avait fait un duel avec chacun d'entre eux pour évaluer leur niveau qui avait été très concluant, puis ils avaient commencé l'entraînement. Harry ne s'arrêtait pas à des sorts défensifs, il leurs apprenaient aussi des sort de Métamorphose, des sorts de magie offensive et « noir », mineur évidemment, faut pas tenter le diable avec Mme Weasley. Pour l'instant ils n'en étaient qu'à apprendre des sorts comme cela. La suite viendrait plus tard.

Présentement, il se tenait devant la porte de la salle d'audience, il respira un bon coup pour se donner un peu de courage, même s'il se foutait des dix minutes de retard qu'il avait, il tourna la lourde poignée de fer et entra dans la salle. Cette fois-ci il ne fut pas choqué d'être dans la salle ou il était déjà entré avec la Pensine de Dumbledore.

Les murs de pierre sombre étaient faiblement éclairés par des torches. Les bancs en gradins qui s'élevaient de chaque coté restaient vides, mais face à lui, les sièges les plus hauts étaient occupés par des silhouettes plongées dans l'ombre, qui parlaient à voix basse. Lorsque la lourde porte se referma derrière Harry, un silence de plomb s'installa. Une voix d'homme s'éleva alors dans la salle:

- Vous êtes en retard, dit la voix avec froideur.

- Veuillez excuser mon retard Mr Fudge, j'avais des choses importantes à régler avant, répliqua Harry avec politesse sans pour autant être déstabilisé par la froideur du Ministre.

- Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus important que cette audience ? demanda Fudge toujours avec la même froideur.

- Des choses qui ne vous concernes en rien.

Un autre silence s'installa laissant à Harry le temps d'examiner les personnes en face de lui. Ils étaient une cinquantaine, vêtus de robe couleur prune, brodés du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné. Ils le contemplaient de toute leur hauteur, certain avec des expressions austères, d'autres avec une franche curiosité.

- Très bien. Asseyez-vous.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil au centre de la salle sachant que les chaînes ne se refermeraient pas sur lui. Mais il eut tort, les chaînes se refermèrent, surement parce qu'il avait attaqué un moldu.

- Très bien, dit Fudge, l'accusé étant présent, enfin, l'audience peut s'ouvrir. Il fit une pause puis repris. Audience disciplinaire du 13 juillet, annonça Fudge d'une voix claironnante, ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions au décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle et au Code international du secret magique reprochées au dénommé Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Cornélius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Amélia Susan Bones, directrice du département de la Justice magique, et Dolores Jane Ombrage, Sous secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre, Greffier d'audience : Percy Ignatius Weasley…

- Témoin de la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, dit une voix paisible derrière Harry.

- Ah, dit le ministre, pris complètement au dépourvu. Dumbledore. Oui. Vous avez… heu… réussi à passer… heu… la sécurité.

- En effet, apparemment les Aurors savent qu'un accusé a le droit d'avoir une défense, alors ils n'ont pas eu le choix, répondit Dumbledore avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Hum, hum. Toutes les personnes dans la salle se mirent à regarder la personne qui avait toussé et furent surpris de voir qui c'était Harry. Désolée de vous interrompre Messieurs, mais si je puis me permettre Mr le ministre, d'après la loi l'accusé a le droit de refuser la personne qui le défend et puisque je n'ai jamais demandé à Dumbledore de me défendre je pense qu'il faudrait qu'il sorte car cette affaire ne le regarde d'aucune manière. N'est ce pas Mr le Ministre ?

Fudge, voyant un moyen de ce débarrasser de Dumbledore et de gagner cet affaire avec facilité sourit, alors que d'autres eurent une tête abasourdie.

- Exact Mr Potter, Mr Dumbledore je vous prierais de sortir.

- Voyons Harry soit raisonnable tu ne peux pas…

- Dumbledore, commença Harry avec froideur avec tout autant de froideur dans ces yeux, n'as-tu pas encore compris que tu n'es pas désiré et surtout pas par moi alors sors d'ici.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Harry ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, dit Dumbledore avec une voix mielleuse et inquiète.

- Je n'aime pas les traîtres, dégage, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Les traits de Dumbledore devinrent durs et sa voix devint tout aussi froide, menaçante et… il murmurait tout en se penchant pour parler dans son oreille droite.

- Je voix que tu as eu ton héritage, très bien, mais cela ne suffira pas. Puis il partit laissant toutes les personnes derrière lui choquées de voir comment Harry Potter le digne élève de Dumbledore avait parlé à ce dernier.

- Mr le Ministre l'audience peut commencer, dit Harry avec un ton las.

- Oui…Fudge fut coupé.

- Mais avant toute chose j'aimerai… commençât Harry lorsqu'il fut couper.

- Hum, hum. Comment ce… Encore une fois quelqu'un fut coupé pendant l'audience.

- Ombrage. Quand je parle on se tait, dit Harry d'une voix forte

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS… commença Ombrage en se levant.

- J'AI DIT ON SE TAIT QUAND JE PARLE, cria à son tour Harry en se levant, se libérant du même coup des chaînes qui le retenait. Tout le monde ce tut, sentant la puissance qu'avait dégagé Harry, car oui, Harry avait laissé sortir une partie de sa puissance. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre à présent. Je suis Harry James Potter, Héritier de la plus puissante famille du monde, majeur depuis peu, oui j'ai jeté un sort d'expulsion sur un moldu dans une zone habité par des moldus. ET ALORS. Ce que fait l'héritier de la famille Potter ne vous regarde en rien. Alors à partir de maintenant il n'y aura plus de Mr Potter ce sera Seigneur Potter pour tout le monde. Sinon les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses, finit-il sur un ton menaçant.

Bien sur pour les conséquences désastreuses il ne comptait pas torturer quelqu'un, c'était juste pour faire peur, mais il y a aussi que une fois qu'il connaîtrait tout d'une personne il en prendrait pleinement conscience pour ensuite s'en servir contre cette personne, s'il ne l'aime pas évidemment.

- Veuillez m'excuser Seigneur Potter mais si j'ai bien compris vous avez déjà reçut l'héritage de votre famille.

- Tout à fait Mme Bones.

- Très bien dans ce cas pour les personnes qui ne savent pas ce que cela veut dire, je vais éclaircir la situation, sauf si vous préférez le faire Seigneur Potter ?

- Je vous en pris Mme Bones, vous semblez en connaître beaucoup sur ce coté. Harry savait qu'elle savait tout ce qu'une personne devait savoir sur cet héritage alors autant laisser faire une autre personne pour tout expliquer, surtout si c'est la directrice du département de la justice magique.

- Merci Seigneur Potter. Tout le monde doit savoir que la famille Potter est une grande famille, commença Bones, mais ce que peu de personne aujourd'hui sait, c'est que la famille Potter est la plus puissante famille du monde, la plus puissante qui n'est jamais existé. Quand un membre de cette famille reçoit son héritage avant sa majorité il devient automatiquement majeur aux yeux de la loi. Quand je parle d'héritage, c'est l'héritage magique, personne ne peut contredire cela, même tous les ministères du monde. Pourquoi ? Nous n'en savons rien.

Harry voyait bien que toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle étaient suspendues aux lèvres de Susan Bones, même s'il n'aimait pas jouait avec l'intouchabilité de son nom, son grand-père lui avait fait promettre de redonner la gloire de son nom, et il n'avait pas su dire non quand il avait vu l'espoir que son grand-père avait mit, surtout quand il avait trouvé le meilleur argument.

_Flash back_

_- C'est à cause de Dumbledore que notre famille est tombée plus bas que terre, à toi de la faire remonter et de nous venger de cet affront._

_- Mais si tu avais donné l'héritage à la personne suivante ça ce serait bien passé, non ?_

_- Non, quand un héritier se fait tuer par son protecteur cela ne marche pas comme ça, c'est comme s'il m'avait tué moi aussi, il a fallut que je réintègre l'âme de la famille et que je reprenne assez de force, surtout quand j'ai vu ce que te réservait l'avenir, alors j'ai économisé ma puissance on va dire._

_- C'est quoi cette histoire de protecteur ?_

_- Toi aussi tu vas devoir avoir un protecteur mais il faut que tu le trouves, ou la trouve._

_- Et comment je fais pour le trouver._

_- Tu le sentiras. Mais surtout n'oubli pas de faire remonter notre famille. Ça sera déjà une bataille de gagner sur Dumbledore. Harry, s'il te plait, promet moi de le faire par tous les moyens possibles._

_- Je te le promets grand-père. _

_Fin du flash back_

C'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en train de faire remonter sa famille, pour l'instant il l'a faisait remonter brutalement, mais quand il sera hors du ministère et que toutes les personnes verront ces véritable motivations ils comprendront tous. Faire éclater la vérité, prendre véritablement part à la guerre et surtout combattre de face, ne pas se cacher.

Mais en ce moment il regardait les personnes, écoutant Susan Bones, Ombrage de plus en plus rouge ne semblait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas contente.

- En plus de devenir majeur, l'héritier reçoit l'immunité totale, finit Bones

- Je vois, Mme Bones que vous êtes bien informé.

- En tant que directrice du département de la justice il est de mon devoir de savoir qui a le droit de transgresser les lois Seigneur Potter.

- Evidemment. Mme Bones accepteriez vous de m'appeler autrement que Seigneur je vous pris.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez je n'en vois aucun inconvénient, je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez.

- C'est tout à fait normal, finit Harry suivi d'un silence pesant.

- CA SUFFIT, s'énerva Ombrage. CESSEZ CES BALIVERNES.

- DOLORES, CELA SUFFIT, s'énerva à son tour Mme Bones.

- Dolores, veuillez vous asseoir, je vous pris ! demanda Fudge.

- Mais Cornélius…

- Non Dolores, tout ceci est entièrement juste, tous les ministres ont deux pactes de ce genre. Un pour la famille Potter et un pour la famille McTray.

Un autre silence s'installa, laissant à tout le monde le temps de digérer les nouvelles informations pour ceux qui ne le savait pas. Pendant ce temps Harry prévenait Ulric de venir le prendre quand il lui demandera.

- Bien, avec ces nouvelles informations, moi Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la magie supprime tout le casier du Seigneur Harry James Potter. Seigneur Potter vous n'avez plus aucunes infractions dans votre casier judiciaire. Harry voyait bien qu'il ne disait pas tout ça de bon cœur, mais il n'avait pas le choix, puis il le vit sourire. Mais je vous conseillerai de ne pas trop abuser, Seigneur Potter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Fudge, répliqua aussitôt Harry, je ne ferais rien qui pourrais me porter préjudice. Et juste une dernière chose, vous devriez annoncer que Voldemort est de retour.

C'est alors qu'Ulric apparut et disparut avec Harry, pour se retrouver dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Autour de la table se trouvait, Sirius, Remus et Hermione. Les Weasley étaient en train de visiter le manoir qu'Harry leur avait offert, McGonagall et Rogue avait des choses à faire à Poudlard, de toute façon Rogue n'aurait pas voulu venir, et Tonks était au ministère.

- Alors, comment cela c'est passé ? demanda Sirius en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Cela a été la catastrophe, Dumbledore a parler et malgré que je soit l'héritier de la famille Potter ils ont tous failli me jetait des sorts, heureusement qu'Ulric est arrivé à temps sinon je serais mort, répondit Harry en s'affalant sur une chaise pour faire plus réaliste.

_Fin_


	9. Combat aprés combat

**CHAPITRE VIII : Combat après Combat**

- QUOI ? JE VAIS LES TUER !! S'énerva Sirius alors que Remus, un sourire en coin, mit une main apaisante sur une de ses épaules.

- Calme toi Sirius, tu ne vois pas qu'il te fait marcher.

Sirius regarda Harry méchamment, et se jeta sur lui. Dans la maison de la grande et noble famille des Black de grands cris retentirent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Sirius courant après Harry qui avait emporté Remus puis Hermione pour s'écrouler mort de rire dans le salon trempé de la tête au pied.

- Haha haha pff… bon ce n'est pas tout mais…commença Remus essoufflé…mais il faudrait ranger et nettoyer.

- Il faut que je parte, s'écria Sirius en transplanant.

- SIRIUS, ESPÈCE DE SALE VIEUX CHIEN GALEUX, REVIENT ICI, cria Remus en se levant.

Un POP retentit derrière Remus qui reçut une claque derrière la tête et la personne disparut pour réapparaitre un peu plus loin dans le salon devant les trois personnes. Il les jaugea un moment et lâcha tout joyeux avec un grand sourire.

- Et fier de l'être mon p'tit Lunard, et il disparut encore une fois.

- Il est irrécupérable ton parrain.

- Je ne le connais pas. Remus pouffa et lâcha complètement désemparer, abattu et dans un souffle.

- Bon, je vais le chercher.

- Où ça ? demanda Harry.

- Dans sa chambre, il n'y a que là-bas qu'il a pu m'entendre.

Après quelques minutes, auxquels Harry et Hermione se consacrèrent pour ranger et nettoyer, Remus revint accompagné de Sirius boudeur qui baissait la tête et qui en plus se faisait traîner par Remus, mais quand il releva la tête :

- HA, TU VOIS ? TOUT A ETE FAIT ? cria-t-il en courant dans sa chambre.

- fffffff, souffla Remus, pathétique.

- Oui mais ça fait plaisir de le voir comme sa, énonça Hermione.

- C'est vrai je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, en fin depuis…qu'il est sorti.

- Peut-être parce qu'il ce fait moins de sang d'encre pour toi, sachant que tu peux te protéger sans problème, lui dit Remus.

Jusqu'au premier Août la routine s'installa entre entrainements et visites, pour Harry, chez le gobelin qui s'occupera de sa défense pour récupérer son argent et ses manoirs, les rigolades, les petits moments passé avec Eldric duquel il s'était énormément rapproché sans pour autant l'appeler grand-père et les petits moments de discussion avec Rogue pour Harry qui voulait qu'il devienne son espion. Ca avait été dur de le faire accepter mais Harry avait de bons arguments, Dumbledore et Voldemort n'était pas des personnes de confiance et Harry n'était pas assez âgé pour qu'il est fait des choses atroces, bien que Rogue en est fait aussi il avait arrêté, et il avait même avoué que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il pouvait tuer pour garder sa couverture, qui que ce soit, tout simplement parce qu'il le protégeait. Après cette révélation Harry avait cherché dans sa mémoire un sort de couleur vert qui immobilisait un adversaire. Il trouva son sort après quelque minute et l'avait appris à Rogue.

En fait, ce sort avait été inventé par un de ses aïeuls, à peu prés quatre siècles en arrière, pour faire croire à la mort de sa femme pour la mettre en sécurité face au mage noir de cette époque.

Il s'avérait que c'était un sort très puissant qui faisait « mourir » la personne touché. Tout ce qui prouvait qu'une personne pouvait vivre s'arrêtait de fonctionner jusqu'à ce que la personne qui avait jeté le sort libère les victimes, qui pour eux ne se souvenaient pas de la personne qui avait jeté le sort et qui en plus avaient pris un sommeil « réparateur ».

Evidemment étant un sort très puissant Rogue n'avait pas encore réussit à l'apprendre, bien que selon Harry il était dans la bonne voie. Ce sort était très complexe car il regroupait plusieurs sort en un seul : un léger sort d'amnésie, un puissant sort d'illusion couplé à un sort de renforcement, un sort de sommeil, et enfin un faible sort de mort.

Le plus dure dans ce sort étant évidemment de savoir assez bien gérer sa puissance pour que le sort de mort ne soit pas trop puissant mais assez pour faire son effet. Rogue en était d'ailleurs encore à cette étape.

Il avait aussi visité son manoir et s'y était installé. Il se trouvait sur une Ile peuplé secrètement par seulement des sorciers alliés à la famille Potter en plein milieu de l'antarctique. Avant de rentrer dans le manoir il fallait passait par le portail en or, ou se dressait fièrement un Phoenix au dessus du portail en plein centre avec ces ailes déployées, en or aussi, ce Phoenix avait de grandes proportions, trois mètres de hauteurs, pour sept mètres de longueurs, ailes déployées. Bien sur ce Phoenix était immobile sauf ses yeux améthystes qui jaugeaient toute personne qui se présentait a lui.

Ensuite en entrant on se retrouvait sur un chemin droit avec des petits cailloux, sur le coté du chemin plusieurs statuts se dressaient. Licornes, phœnix, lions, serpents, chiens, tigres, panthères, cerbères et chimères se mélangeait dans une ensemble étonnant prouvant à toute personnes que cet endroit était protéger et surtout que les personnes qui passaient étaient surveillées car là aussi les yeux de chaque statut était améthyste et suivaient les personnes passant pour, s'il le fallait, attaquer en prenant vie. Pour rentrer dans le manoir il fallait marcher trois cents mètres entouré de toutes ces statuts.

Après Harry avait découvert que derrière le manoir se trouvait un terrain de Quidditch et derrière se terrain se trouvait une immense forêt, sachant que la propriété était de cent kilomètres carré, la forêt était effectivement immense. Cette forêt regroupait plein de créatures, d'animaux, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas encore fait de « balade » dans la forêt il ne pouvait pas préciser toute les créatures qu'il y avait. Mais il savait qu'il y avait au minimum celle qui était en statut.

Enfin, le manoir. Il était dans le même style que Poudlard, plus petit évidemment. Mais rien que pour y entrer la porte était immense et semblait impossible à pousser, mais en fait elle était d'une faciliter déconcertante à pousser. Elle était d'une couleur tout à fait normale, couleur bois. En entrant on se retrouvait dans un grand hall qui pouvait accueillir une centaine de personnes. Dans le fond du hall une porte conduisait dans le salon, d'une superficie assez raisonnable, bien que très grand, il devait faire au moins la moitié de la grande salle de Poudlard. Au milieu du mur de droite se trouvait la cuisine, normal. Sur le mur de gauche, au centre la porte conduisait à une salle de réunion, aussi grande que la grande salle de Poudlard, avec une seule grande table.

Les chambres se trouvaient à l'étage supérieur, et pour y aller, on devait passer par les escaliers qui se trouvaient au fond du salon. En montant on y voyait seulement un grand couloir complètement droit. De chaque coté se trouvait des portes, au nombre de dix par coté espacé de cinq mètres. Au fond du couloir une porte s'ouvrait pour faire face à des escaliers qui descendaient. Arriver en bas Harry avait vu un autre couloir derrière lui, qui en fait était pile en dessous du couloir des chambres. Harry n'avait visité que quelque pièce ce qu'il trouvait suffisant pour l'instant. Il y avait un laboratoire de potions, une pièce qui contenait tout les ingrédients existant, bien conservés, une salle de duel magique, une autre salle de duel, mais à l'épée ou à main nue, une bibliothèque, ou était classés tout les livres par catégorie. La bibliothèque était bien plus grande que celle de Poudlard d'ailleurs.

Harry avait aussi fait la connaissance de ses elfes de maison, qu'il s'était empressé de libérer, il y avait quand même Hermione à coté de lui, ces elfes étaient Bobby et Rigand pour les garçons et Mysti, Rilaya et Riyine pour les filles. Les elfes n'avait pas opposé de résistance pour ce faire libérer tout comme pour ce faire rémunérer à dix gallions par mois, surtout Rigand, Rilaya et Riyine, les trois plus jeunes. Rémunérés parce qu'ils avaient décidé de rester au service de la famille Potter.

Mais pour l'instant Harry était dans le Square Grimmaurd se préparant à partir au chemin de traverse pour se balader, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il y allait avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny puisque maintenant ils savaient assez bien se défendre, pas assez à son gout mais assez pour ne pas mourir dans une bataille de petite envergure. Puis de toute façon ils avaient un instinct de survie maintenant face aux situations dangereuses.

- REMUS, SIRIUS, ON Y VA, cria Ron.

- OK, A TOUT A L'HEURE.

Puis un par un ils passèrent par la cheminé pour se retrouver au chemin de traverse, pas que quelqu'un voulait acheter un cadeau à Harry puisqu'il les avait reçut la veille, en gros il avait reçut des gâteaux, des bonbons, chocolats et une magnifique plume blanche de la part d'Hermione, mais ils voulaient surtout profiter du jour de « congé » que leur offrait Harry par semaine, le dimanche. En premier ils s'arrêtèrent à Fleury & Bott, non pas qu'Harry en avait besoin ou que leur entraînement n'était pas à leur hauteur ou à leurs convenance mais Hermione voulait des livres pour sa lecture personnel. Ils y restèrent une bonne dizaine de minute avant d'en sortir. Ils allèrent ensuite manger une glace chez Florian Fortarom où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant environ une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que dans le haut du Chemin de Traverse, ils entendirent des cris et des BOUM.

Ils se levèrent rapidement et remontèrent avec difficulté, ils montaient dans le sens inverse des autres.

Harry parla alors à ces amis.

- Faites attention a vous.

- Toi aussi, répondis les trois autres.

Ils se jetèrent alors dans la bataille. Harry partit vers la source de magie la plus puissante et découvrit qu'en fait les plus puissants Mangemorts étaient resté rassemblé, au milieu des marches de Gringots, les montants.

- **Sero Splendidus**, pensa-t-il

Un sort de couleur bleu sortit de la baguette d'Harry et qui vint s'écraser juste derrière les Mangemorts qui s'envolèrent s'écraser contre l'immense porte de Gringots. Un seul Mangemort se releva, pour l'instant, regardant Harry, il leva sa baguette.

- **Avada Kedavra**, prononça ce Mangemort.

Un sort vert fonça sur Harry qui fit un pas sur le coté pour l'éviter, mais malheureusement pour lui le sort percuta un magasin derrière lui qui fit une grosse explosion. Soufflé par l'explosion non prévue, Harry vola de deux mètres avant de se relever. Devant lui, à une vingtaine mètres, se trouvaient les cinq Mangemort, baguette en main, prêt à jeter un sort.

- Potter, quel plaisir de vous voir.

- Un plaisir non partagé Malfoy.

- Alors comme ça vous avez décidé de vous faire appeler Seigneur, quelle ambition.

- Voyons Malfoy, nous savons tout les deux que ça ne dérange aucun de vous, traîner au pied d'un sale sang-mêlé comme vous dites. Alors venir lécher le bas de ma robe ne doit certainement pas te déplaire, si ? dit ironiquement Harry.

- Insolent, siffla Malfoy, **Endoloris**.

Harry s'écarta immédiatement du rayon invisible et jeta lui-même un sort de magie noir.

- **Amoveo**, pensa-t-il. Malfoy s'écarta du sort in extremis. Mais cela démarra les hostilités pour les autres Mangemorts, enchainant boucliers, attaques et esquives.

Tout le chemin de traverse était en proie à l'agitation et à la peur. Mais malgré le peu de résistant, des morts et des blessés en sang jonchaient le sol du chemin de traverse autrefois si admiré.

- **Cladius**, dit sort d'Harry toucha un des trois Mangemorts encore debout qui se mit à hurler pendant que le combat continuait avec les deux autres Mangemorts.

- **Videntraille**, lança le deuxième Mangemort.

- **Iseranxi**, envoya Malfoy.

- **Sincdium**, **Hasta Sagitta**, **Stupéfix**.

Les sortilèges de **Videntraille **et **d'Etouffement** s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier d'Harry tandis que les deux flèches noires se transformèrent en petits oiseaux d'un coup de baguette de Malfoy qui était visé et l'autre Mangemort tomba par terre sous le coup du **Stupéfix** trop puissant qui avait fait exploser son bouclier.

C'est alors que le Mangemort touché du maléfice **Malheur Divin **se mit à brûler, comme si les flammes sortaient de l'intérieur pour consumer l'extérieur.

- **Stupéfix****, ****Stupéfix**, lança Harry en informulé profitant du moment d'inattention de Malfoy pour le **Stupéfixer** et le deuxième pour arrêté le maléfice du Mangemort en feu, qui, s'il n'avait pas jeté le sort pour l'arrêté, serait mort sous la douleur d'être en feu.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de profiter du temps de répit qu'un sort le frôla, en se retournant il vit que la bataille n'était pas encore terminée. Se **Désillusionnant**, il se jeta dans la bataille pour prendre par surprise le plus de Mangemort que possible pour les **Stupéfixer**.

Après encore dix bonnes minutes de sort lancé, la bataille s'arrêta, suite à la fuite des Mangemorts restant. C'est alors que toute les personnes qui s'était cachées dans les magasins sortirent et applaudirent pour féliciter leurs héros, Harry rejoignit ses amis, mais il n'eut pas le temps de leurs demander si tout aller bien, voyant les blessures qu'ils avaient, que Ginny se jeta un sort qui se résuma à **Sonorus.**

- SA SUFFIT ! Les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent pour se demander qui avait crié dans la foule des trente résistants. COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT APPLAUDIR ET EN ETRE FIER. VOUS ETES TOUS RESTER CACHE PENDANT QUE NOUS NOUS BATTIONS POUR VOUS SAUVER. DES GENS SONT MORTS ET VOUS, VOUS APPLAUDISSEZ. VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE. VOUS ETES TOUS DES LACHES.

Personnes ne trouva à dire quoique ce soit, Harry voyant les larmes couler à flots sur le si joli visage de Ginny alla la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Chuuut…calme-toi…on va rentrer…

- Non, dit-elle en reniflant, on doit encore aider, réconforter les personnes qui ont perdu quelqu'un, ou même soigner des personnes, on connaît des bases, ça pourra aider les Médicomages.

Harry ne voulant pas la contrarier ne put refuser, tandis qu'Hermione faisait remarquer un point important.

- Justement, en parlant d'aide, comment ce fait-il qu'il n'y ait aucun Auror ou Médicomage ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais tous les moyens auraient pu être bloqués pour qu'aucun secours ne puisse venir, fit remarquer Ron.

Autour d'eux des pleurs se faisaient entendre, des pleurs de tristesse d'avoir perdu un membre de la famille, ou un ami. Ressassant les meilleurs moments avec la personne, pour un peu plus pleurer sa perte, creusant un fossé encore plus profond de tristesse. Quelques personnes étaient couchées sur un corps, croyant ainsi protéger son âme ou se rapprocher de son corps pour être sur de ne pas l'oublier, dans le désespoir de le voir revenir.

- J'aimerais qu'on en parle plus tard, dit Harry.

- Oui, allons aider les autres, dit Ginny.

Un quart d'heure passa, Hermione, Ron et Ginny prodiguant les soins de bases pendant qu'Harry s'occupait des cas plus graves qui pouvait être soignait à l'aide d'un sort. Il dut mettre une dizaine de personnes dans un état de « conservations » pour éviter qu'ils meurent en attendant les secours.

- Hermione va chercher des Aurors. Ron va chercher des Médicomages. Ginny et moi allons rester ici, on ne sait jamais.

Après plusieurs minutes une ribambelle de POP retentit laissant apparaître l'Ordre du Phénix avec Albus Dumbledore en première ligne. Pendant qu'Hermione et Ron faisait ce qu'avait demandé Harry, Dumbledore donna ses ordres.

- Minerva, allez chercher des Aurors, Dédalus des Médicomages. Puis les concerné transplanèrent. Dumbledore porta son regard sur Harry.

- Harry, tu es déjà là ? demanda-t-il en souriant gentiment.

- Comme tu peux le voir…Albus, répondit Harry en insistant sur le dernier mot. Dis-moi, tu ne vas pas me tuer j'espère ?

Voyant l'air interrogateur du ridé international, Harry choisit d'éclaircir la situation.

- C'est juste que je marche sur tes plates bandes, non ? Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, il enfonça un peu plus le clou. Voyons monsieur le « sensé » plus-grand-sorcier-du-monde, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? C'est pourtant simple ! Je ne te croyais pas aussi con. Tu ne te rappelles pas de Charlus Potter ?

- Je ne te permets pas, s'outragea Dumbledore.

- Tu me permets pas quoi Dumbledore ! Que je dise que tu es "sensé" être le sorcier le plus grand du monde ? Que je te traite de con ? Ou que j'annonce une vérité ?

- Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde…

- Pas narcissique le vieux !

- …Ne t'avise plus de me manquer de respect Harry !

Pendant qu'Harry et Dumbledore se regardaient en chien de faïence, McGonagall et Dédalus Diggle arrivèrent en transplanant accompagnés d'Aurors et de Médicomages. Toutes les nouvelles personnes purent voir tous les regards converger vers un seul endroit, toutes les personnes se trouvant au milieu de l'échange s'écartèrent très vite voyant les regards plus que glacial. Ginny, elle, qui n'avait pas bougé des bras d'Harry, s'écarta aussi.

- Hé bien je vois que tu ose me menacer ! remarqua Harry.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ce que tu crois à Charlus !

- Arrête de raconter des conneries, ne me prend pas pour un abruti. Je sais que tu as…

- **SILENCIO**, lança Dumbledore.

Harry jeta un regard des plus avada kedavrisant à Dumbledore qui déglutit, intérieurement certes, mais qui déglutit quand même. Harry avait pu le sentir grâce à son don d'empathie. Pendant que tout le monde regardait la « dispute », les Médicomages soignaient toutes les personnes blessées, et les Aurors interrogeaient quelques personnes ou regardaient les Mangemorts inconscients. Malheureusement les Mangemorts hors service d'Harry avait eu le temps de transplaner, sauf un : le brûlé.

D'un geste de la baguette, Dumbledore fit un vol plané, mais malheureusement ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue, Dumbledore ralentit sa chute et jeta un sort jaune sur Harry qui s'écrasa sur son **Protego**.

- **Carptivus, Destructum**, lança Harry par informulé.

La prison se forma en un rien de temps autour de Dumbledore mais elle éclata immédiatement pour former un bouclier qui éclata suite au sort suivant. Harry pendant ce temps avait juste eu le temps d'enlever le **Silencio **que Dumbledore lui jeta cinq sorts à la chaine.

- **Expelliarmus, Stupéfix, Impedimenta, Tarantallegra, Venenum extremus**.

- **Sincdium, Reducto**.

Le dôme engloba Harry de ses habituels couleurs blanc, rouge et noir ainsi qu'avec gravé deux yeux vert émeraude d'où sortit le second sort. C'était tout à fait normal son grand père le lui avait dit. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry c'est que Dumbledore lui avait jeté le sort du **Poison Extrême**, pas très connu étant difficile à réaliser, mais extrêmement mortel.

Pour le malheur de Dumbledore tous ses sorts s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier d'Harry qui lui jeta un sortilège qu'il évita de justesse mais Dumbledore s'encastra dans le mur de gauche d'un geste de la main libre d'Harry ayant utilisé l'élément de l'air, sonné il ne vit pas le sort arriver et ce le prit.

Des coupures commencèrent à apparaître pas très profonde mais assez pour faire mal, mais Dumbledore trouva la force de lever sa baguette pour ce soigner puis il la dirigea sur Harry quand une voie retentit.

- STOP…COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS VOUS BATTRE ALORS…

_Fin_


	10. Ron, Hermione et légende

**CHAPITRE IX : Ron, Hermione et légende**

_- STOP…COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS VOUS BATTRE ALORS…_QUE DES GENS PLEURENT LA MORT DE LEUR PROCHE, VOUS N'AVEZ DONC AUCUNE HONTE…

- Miss Weasley…

- HO TOI DUMBLEDORE, FERME-LA, J'AURAIS CRU, AUSSI CON SOIS-TU, QUE TU SERAIS ASSEZ INTELLIGENT POUR NE PAS FAIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE DANS DES MOMENTS COMME CELUI-LA. ET TOI, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry, A LA MAISON, JE REGLERAIS TON PROBLEME PLUS TARD.

Harry se tourna dans tout les sens, cherchant Ron et Hermione, mais ne les trouvant pas, Il se tourna vers Ginny, attrapa son épaule gauche et transplana au Square Grimmaurd.

- Ginny je…

- Non Harry, je voulais juste me défouler sur le vieux, mais t'aurais quand même pu te retenir.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Harry, arrête on dirait un gosse, rigolât-elle, comme Harry maintenant. Harry, tu es peut-être très puissant, mais tu restes un adolescent de quinze ans…

- On va plutôt dire que j'en ai bientôt seize, officieusement.

- Alors on reste dans l'officiel, je préfère avoir un an de différences que deux ans.

Il y eu un moment de silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le brise.

- Mais dis-moi, tu t'es vraiment déchaîné tout à l'heure avec Dumbledore. Elle haussa les épaules avant de lâcher.

- L'avantage d'avoir grandi avec Fred et George, dit Ginny d'un air songeur, c'est qu'on finit par penser que tout est possible quand on a suffisamment de culot.

- Ouais, j'ai remarqué, je croyais voir ta mère, dit-il en souriant. Elle le regarda froidement puis se retourna pour partir vers la cuisine. Harry, resta sur le cul, mais il se reprit.

- GINNY ! Il se mit à courir vers la cuisine. GINN…

PAF, il entendit des éclats de rire, il se releva, en se massant le derrière, et vit Sirius et Ginny éclater de rire.

- Sa fait maleeeeeeeeeeuh. Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité.

Après quelques minutes, Ginny et Sirius se calmèrent.

- Où sont Hermione, Ron et Remus ? Demanda Ginny.

- Remus est allé chercher sa potion Tue-loup au ministère, mais Hermione et Ron je n'en sais absolument rien. Ils n'étaient pas avec vous ?

- Si, mais après l'attaque du chemin de traverse, Harry leurs a demander de…

- L'attaque ? Quelle attaque ?

- Le Chemin de Traverse et Azkaban ont étaient attaqué, dit Remus qui venait d'arriver.

- Azkaban ? répétèrent les trois autres.

- Oui. Vous n'avez rien ? demandât-il.

- Non sa va mais…

- Oui, Azkaban a aussi été attaqué, le Chemin de Traverse était une diversion, tout les Mangemorts à l'intérieur se sont évadés, Voldemort y était. C'est Dumbledore qui s'en est occupé.

- Mais, Hermione et Ron ils sont où ? demanda Ginny.

- Ils…Ils se sont fait enlever, répondit Remus.

- Où ? demanda Harry froidement réagissant au quart de tour.

- Au ministère.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, la personne était recouverte d'une cape entièrement rouge.

« Une cape rouge… C'est sûrement pas Voldemort, lui, c'est noir, Dumbledore n'irait pas jusque là, ce serait m'attaquer directement…Un Mangemort qui fait du zèle pour son maître ? Non ! Toujours le rouge. MAIS QUI BORDEL. »

Il se leva énervé pour aller dans sa chambre. En entrant dans sa chambre il vit Eldric, assit sur son lit.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Salut.

- Assied-toi j'ai à te parler.

- Faut que je réfléchisse à autre chose.

- Je sais pour Hermione et Ron. Mais il faut que je te parle.

Harry souffla et s'installa.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles mais ton grand-père t'avait parlé d'une légende qui parlait d'un Mal Divisé.

- Oui…

- Dans la lettre qu'il t'a laissée il t'a dit de me demander la signification de cette légende, mais tu n'es jamais venu…

- Hé bien, faut dire, qu'entre les entraînements quotidiens d'Hermione, Ginny et Ron, ceux de Rogue, mes problèmes familiaux et mes plans pour détruire quelques petites choses, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y pensé.

- Ho mais ce n'est pas une réflexion, juste un rappel. Mais maintenant que tes amis se sont fait enlever, il est important que tu connaisses cette légende véritable.

Il laissa un blanc.

- Eldric, je n'ai pas tout la journée, siffla Harry énervé.

- Oui, Oui bien sûr. Il y a une légende qui parle…

Ron et Hermione était couché, chacun son lit, dans un cachot. La pièce était seulement meublée de deux matelas par terre et aucune fenêtre ne donnée accès à la lumière. La porte s'ouvrit, un homme habillé d'une cape rouge sombre entra, seul. Il claqua des doigts, la porte se referma, dans un claquement à faire réveiller les morts.

Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent en sursaut, voyant la personne en, ils reculèrent, cote à cote ils se tenaient la main pour se donnait du courage. La personne parla d'une voix rauque, venu d'outre tombe.

- Voila enfin une personne idéale, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Ron, instinctivement se mit devant Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse Mr Weasley.

Hermione ce dégagea de Ron et se mit à coté de lui.

- Qui êtes vous, demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Miss Granger vous m'étonnerez toujours, même dans les situations les plus dangereuse vous avez du courage.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, attaqua Ron.

- **Endoloris** ! Ron se prépara à recevoir le sort mais ce ne fut pas lui qui cria, mais Hermione. Puis tout s'arrêta comme c'était arrivé. Vous ne devriez pas me parler comme ça Mr Weasley. Asseyez-vous, nous devons parler. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Asseyez-vous, dit-il d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Ils prirent placent sur le matelas à l'opposé de l'entrée, le pus loin possible de l'homme, pendant que l'homme resta debout à regarder Ron aider Hermione un peu endolorie.

- Et si vous commenciez à vous présenter ? demanda Hermione une fois assise.

- Oui bien sûr.

Il enleva sa capuche et fit découvrir un visage connu de tous et surtout de ses deux prisonniers. La personne qui les avaient enlevé et qui avait jeté un **Doloris** à Hermione était…

_- Oui, Oui bien sûr. Il y a une légende qui parle…_d'un mal sans commune mesure, tout les dix milles ans, un élu est choisi pour combattre le mal. Tout les dix milles ans, le bien et le mal s'affronte dans une guerre d'une atrocité énorme, cette guerre détermine ce qu'adviendra le monde, cette guerre, détermine si le monde sera plongé dans l'obscurité ou dans la lumière.

Un silence s'installa, l'un attendant la réaction de l'autre et l'autre réfléchissant aux paroles de l'un.

- Si je comprends bien, l'élu, c'est moi.

- Oui.

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'appelle la légende du Mal Divisé.

- Parce qu'elle ne s'appelle pas comme ça, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Ce que je viens de te dire est une légende presque perdue de nos jours, elle s'appelle la Légende du Monde. Avant de te parler de la légende du Mal Divisé, est-ce que tu as des questions sur celle-là ?

- Mmh oui ! Si je prends, au pied de la lettre, ce que tu viens de me dire, pendant les dix milles dernières années il aurait dû n'y avoir aucun mage noir, hors il y a eu Serpentard, pour le plus connu, alors ça ne colle pas.

- Sauf qu'une légende, il ne faut jamais la prendre au pied de la lettre, Serpentard n'était qu'un mage de pacotille face a ce qui t'attend, pendant dix milles ans il peut y avoir des petits moments de bas.

- Mais, Voldemort comparé à Serpentard ne doit certainement pas faire le poids !

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais c'est là qu'entre la légende que tu attends. Je vais faire simple, elle dit qu'à l'époque d'aujourd'hui que le grand combat ne se fera pas entre une personne du bien et une du mal. Elle se fera entre une personne du bien et…quatre personnes du mal…

- Pardon, s'étrangla Harry. Mais le temps que je les détruise tous, le monde aura subi des dégâts.

- Je vois que tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ta puissance face à eux.

- Bah si je dois affronter quatre Voldemort, non je ne me fais pas trop de souci.

- Tu devrais ! Le Voldemort que tu connais n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il va devenir. Sa puissance va se multiplier jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la même puissance que la tienne. Tu vas devoir affronter quatre personnes aussi puissantes que toi. Et si en plus elles font des alliances entre elles, je peux te dire que tu es mal barré.

- C'est…c'est impossible, comment suis-je sensé battre quatre personnes aussi puissantes que moi ? Ca relève de l'impossible.

- Sauf si tu as assez d'expérience, de connaissance et de sagesse.

- Oui, des choses que je n'ai pas, dit-il en se levant. Eldric se mit à sourire. Pourquoi tu souris !? s'énerva Harry.

- Parce qu'il y a une partie de la légende que je ne t'ai pas révélée…

- Hé bien, dis-là.

- et qu'on m'a interdit de te révéler. Il souriait toujours.

- Tu m'énerves, c'est bon t'a fini

- Oui tu peux y…

BOUM.

- HARRY…

Harry descendit a toute vitesse suivit d'Eldric, quand ils arrivèrent en bas, dans le salon, se trouver une vue effroyable, Harry aurait tout fait pour l'éviter…

_La personne qui les avait enlev_és_ et qui avait jeté un Doloris à Hermione était…_ Albus Dumbledore.

- Vous ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

- Oui, moi. Mais je vais vous raconter une histoire. Il y a des années de cela, Albus Dumbledore entreprit un voyage autour du monde, pour agrandir ces connaissances magique, pour apprendre de nouvelle culture, mais étant trop curieux, courageux et surtout inconscient, il se mit à travailler sur un problème qu'un peuple craignait de découvrir. Dans une forêt, dans une grotte se trouvait des Runes, de très anciennes Runes, mais cela ne dérangea pas ce jeune en quête de connaissance et de défi, il se mit à rechercher tout ce qui pouvait ce rapporter aux Runes, et après des mois de recherche il résolut le problème. Mais en résolvant le problème il me réveilla, moi qui avait tant attendu ce jour-là, pendant des centaines d'années. Ce ne fut pas un de mes serviteurs qui me libéra comme il avait été prévu, mais une personne dont je n'avais absolument aucune affinité, je pris alors possession de son corps, pas tout le temps, juste à des moments qui pourraient m'être favorable. Albus Dumbledore se fit un nom, Mais son ami aussi se faisait un nom, lui ça ne le dérangeait pas, non, au contraire, il était fier, mais moi, le grand Salazar Serpentard cela me dérangeait. Comment ce faisait-il qu'on me mette au second plan. Je me suis mit à imaginer des scénarios pour le tuer, mais pendant que je mettais en œuvre un plan infaillible, Albus Dumbledore était devenu le confident, le « protecteur » comme il disait, j'ai profité de ce lien pour le tuer, et quand je me suis retiré, Dumbledore croyait que c'était Grindelwald qui l'avait tué. Ca m'a bien aidé, à chaque fois que je prenais possession de son corps et que je me retirais ensuite, il ne se rappelé plus de ce que j'avais fait, ça à évité qu'il ne se mette de coté ou qu'il s'enferme tout seul. Mais aujourd'hui je vais enfin pouvoir revenir pour de bon, je vais pouvoir récupérer mon propre corps et reprendre ma véritable puissance. Grâce à toi. Finit-il en pointant Ron du doigt.

C'est à ce moment là que Ron et Hermione prirent conscience du véritable danger, et tout ce qui c'était passé. Albus Dumbledore n'avait rien fait, c'est le légendaire Salazar Serpentard qui avait tout fait. Salazar Serpentard ?

- Non, c'est impossible…dit Hermione qui commençait vraiment à craindre pour la vie de Ron et la sienne.

- Je vois que vous venez enfin de comprendre Miss Granger. Je dois avouez que pour une Sang-de-Bourbe vous êtes douée, dit-il mielleusement, mais vous ne le devrez pas, vous n'en avez aucun droit, reprit-il en s'énervant. Vous les Sang-de-Bourbe, vous vous croyez tout permis, mais aujourd'hui, tout ça va changer. Grâce à vous Mr Weasley, je vais pouvoir récupérer mon véritable corps et mon véritable pouvoir. Pourquoi vous ? C'est simple, je vais utiliser une potion, il me faut des choses que seul un descendant de mon pire ennemi peut me fournir. Commençons, finit-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Il claqua des doigts et Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent ligotés et flottant au-dessus du sol. Pendant deux minutes il les fit traverser plusieurs couloirs pour se retrouver dans une salle circulaire où se trouvait au milieu de celle-ci un grand chaudron ou bouillonné un liquide de couleur noir. D'un geste de la main, ses deux prisonniers se retrouvèrent attachés magiquement sans aucune corde sur des piliers sortis du sol.

Serpentard/Dumbledore s'approcha du chaudron, d'un geste de la baguette il la fit tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pour ensuite ce retourner vers Ron, il fit apparaître un poignard ou un serpent était gravé sur la lame, il attrapa le bras de Ron et d'un geste vif il lui coupa la main. Ron cria à s'en déchirer les tympans, il pleura de tout son être pendant que Serpentard jetait la main de Ron dans le chaudron.

- RON, RON ! ESPECE DE MONSTRE, VOUS N'ETES QU'UN SALOP, criât-elle.

Elle commença à pleurer criant toujours contre Serpentard/Dumbledore, les injures continuèrent à flot et redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque Serpentard enfonça la dague dans l'œil gauche de Ron pour lui arracher. Ron cria encore plus avant de s'évanouir. Hermione cria, pleura et vomit devant un tel spectacle.

Serpentard jeta l'œil dans le chaudron et récita une litanie qui fit briller de plus en plus le chaudron d'une couleur des plus sombres, noir profond.

Il leva la tête en direction du plafond et à la fin de la litanie un « nuage » rouge sorti de la poitrine du corps de Dumbledore. Le « nuage » s'approcha du chaudron petit à petit alors que Dumbledore tomba à terre. Le chaudron bouillonna de plus en plus lorsque le « nuage » fusionna avec le liquide qui, après quelque seconde, changea de couleur pour devenir rouge sombre.

Pendant que la potion faisait son effet, Dumbledore se releva aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait pu s'il n'avait que vingt ans, d'un geste de la baguette il libéra Ron et Hermione puis se jeta au chevet de Ron pour l'aider, il fut très vite rejoint par Hermione qui le poussa.

- DEGAGEZ ESPECE DE MONSTRE, cria-t-elle en pleurant.

- Miss Granger je ne suis plus aux prises de Serpentard, je vous le promets. Laissez-moi l'aider… S'il vous plait.

Elle le regarda pleurant toujours au-dessus de Ron.

- S'il vous plait, aidez-le.

- Oui, laissez-moi faire.

Elle se poussa laissant Dumbledore faire ce qu'il fallait pour aider Ron, découvrant au fur et à mesure les sentiments qu'elle a envers cet homme qui la protègerait au péril de sa vie.

Se retournant vers le chaudron elle vit un vieil homme sortir nu qui, d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître une cape rouge sombre identique à celle que Dumbledore avait sur le dos, pour l'enfiler et sortir du chaudron.

Serpentard devait faire un mètres quatre vingt cinq, il avait un crâne dégarni, une petite barbe grise qui devait faire vingt cinq centimètres, ainsi qu'une toute petite moustache de la même couleur, des yeux gris pale, son visage était fin, avec des joues bien creusé.

Il regarda Hermione puis Dumbledore, s'affairant à arrêter l'écoulement de sang, avec un petit sourire diabolique.

- Hé bien Albus, tu ne te retourne même pas pour regarder un vieil ami ?

Dumbledore continua à soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait Ron, qui ne prit même pas quelque seconde pour finir. Il se releva le regard dur déformé par la haine, il ne laissé aucun autre sentiment passer. Serpentard avait un moins eu un effet bénéfique.

- Le seul véritable ami que j'ai eu, tu l'as tué Salazar, s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Ho tu t'en souviens ?

- Je me souviens de tout ce que tu as fait, et pour tout te dire je me sens plus puissant que je l'étais avant, pour ça c'est vrai que je peux te remercier.

- Pour Charlus, je m'excuse vraiment, dit-il, mais ça ce voyait qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout. Alors comme ça je t'ai laissé de ma puissance, pourtant je n'avais accès qu'à la tienne.

- Bizarre n'est ce pas.

Un silence persista pendant quelque temps ne laissant entendre que le souffle saccadé de Ron, ce fut aussi Ron qui brisa ce silence en poussant une exclamation de douleur.

- Albus, commença Serpentard, aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te laisser repartir avec tes élèves.

Il se retourna, tournant le dos à ses « invités » et parla.

- Voie-tu Albus, aujourd'hui tu as vraiment de la chance, je laisse partir un sang-mêlé, une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traître a son sang. Hé bien vas-y, transplane, je viens de lever les barrières.

Dumbledore voyant la seule solution de partir sans engager un combat perdu d'avance recula, attrapa un bras de Ron tandis qu'Hermione se précipita presque sur Dumbledore.

- On se reverra Albus, et je ne serais peut-être pas aussi clément.

Ce sont sur ces paroles que Dumbledore transplana dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd avec un Ron inconscient, baignant dans son sang et une Hermione presque hystérique.

_- HARRY…_

_Harry descendit à toute vitesse suivit d'Eldric, quand ils arrivèrent en bas, dans le salon, se trouver une vue effroyable, Harry aurait tout fait pour l'éviter…_

Devant lui se tenait Ron dans son sang, Hermione très agité et surtout Dumbledore dans une cape verte.

« UNE CAPE ROUGE. L'ENCULE »

_Fin_


	11. Potions, réunion et Rogue au mur

**CHAPITRE X: Potions, réunion et Rogue au mur**

_Précédemment :_

_- HARRY…_

_Harry descendit à toute vitesse suivit d'Eldric, quand ils arrivèrent en bas, dans le salon, se trouver une vue effroyable, Harry aurait tout fait pour l'éviter…_

_Devant lui se tenait Ron dans son sang, Hermione très agité et surtout Dumbledore dans une cape verte._

_« UNE CAPE ROUGE. L'ENCULE »_

_Maintenant :_

Harry était là, pétrifié, certes il avait vu que Dumbledore avait une cape verte, mais un souci bien plus important à ses yeux était passé devant. Ron était couché par terre, inconscient, avec une main en moins, baignant dans le sang. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Sirius qui le secoua un peu.

- Harry ! Harry ! Voyant qu'il avait son attention, Sirius enchaîna, on a besoin de toi. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'aider, les blessures sont bien trop grave pour que nous puissions faire quelque chose.

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Harry ce mit à réagir.

- Poussez-vous, dit-il en écartant Dumbledore, Hermione, Eldric et Remus.

Il s'affaira immédiatement à jeter des sort que Dumbledore n'avait pas jetait, soit parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas, soit parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire à certains endroit. Dumbledore était peut-être puissant avec une grande intelligence mais il n'était pas Médicomage ni même les capacités, alors qu'Harry avait les capacités.

- Que quelqu'un aille me chercher des potions antidouleurs, cicatrisantes…ho mon dieu. Il venait de découvrir qu'il manquait un œil. Il arracha deux, trois cheveux et se leva immédiatement puis se tourna vers Eldric. Eldric emmène-le à Sainte Mangouste s'il te plait, il faut que je fasse des potions, Hermione tu reste ici, tu te repose, Dumbledore tu dégages d'ici…

Eldric, dès qu'il entendit ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse le fit sans hésiter, ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver. Harry, lui, c'était fait interrompre par Hermione.

- Non Harry, Dumbledore reste…

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demandât-elle.

- Je…Oui, répondit-il comme une évidence.

- Alors il reste, s'il te plait fais moi confiance, je t'expliquerais tout.

- Bon, très bien, capitulât-il, mais Sirius restes ici, aidez là à se remettre, je sens que tu ne vas pas bien Hermione, n'essaye pas de me mentir, s'exclamât-il voyant qu'elle allait l'arrêter, je le sais, je le sens. Remus, si tu veux bien venir, j'aurais besoin de toi.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci, et attention Dumbledore, dit-il d'un ton menaçant en laissant cette phrase en suspens. Remus je vais transplaner, accroche-toi.

Mais à ce moment Ulric fit son entrée sur l'épaule droite d'Harry et dans une explosion de flamme, disparut avec Harry et Remus qui avait eu le temps de s'accrocher à Harry.

Quand ils réapparurent Harry vit qu'il était exactement arrivé où il voulait aller. Ulric alla ce positionner sur une étagère.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais c'est plus rapide.

- On est où ? demanda Remus alors qu'Harry commençait déjà à s'affairer pour réunir le matériels nécessaires.

- Dans le laboratoire de mon manoir. C'est le meilleur qu'on puisse trouver, tous les ingrédients existant y sont.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Harry allait dans tout les sens expliquant à Remus pourquoi il avait besoin de son aide. C'était très simple Remus devait préparer les ingrédients après les avoirs pris dans la vaste salle. Tout été marqué par ordre alphabétique. Harry avait juste prit quelques ingrédients pour commencer ses potions.

Il commença donc à préparer ses potions. Il y avait deux chaudrons devant lui, chacun pouvant contenir un litre de potions.

Le premier était un chaudron pour faire repousser des membres manquants, comme la main de Ron par exemple, mais elle agira aussi pour son œil, une fiole par membre, donc il lui fallait deux fioles. Il en avait largement assez, sachant que ces membres avaient été supprimés il n'y a pas longtemps.

Le deuxième était pour que Ron récupère sa vue, pas juste du flou, d'ailleurs ça lui rappelait qu'il pourrait aussi en boire.

Il commença alors avec la première potion, la plus longue. Il sortit sa baguette et commença par remplir le chaudron de cinquante centilitres de lave. Pendant qu'il rajoutait trois dents de vampire, puis tournait lentement sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, en rajoutant ensuite trois centilitres de jus de pustule de Clabbert, Harry demanda des ingrédients à Remus.

- Deux millilitres de venin d'Acromantulas…un Boursouf sécher…un œil de Dragon…quatre centilitres de sang humain…

Cette fois Remus se retourna avec du dégoût sur le visage, Harry qui en était à tourner son troisième tour se retourna vers Remus.

- Quoi ? C'est la potion qui est comme ça, j'y peux rien moi. Je sais qu'il y en a puisque j'en ai vu. Tout les Potter n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur tu sais.

Il retourna à son chaudron quand il vit que Remus partait en chercher, il revint quelque seconde plus tard avec tout ce qui était demandé, Harry venait juste de finir ses tours.

- Ecrases le Boursouf séché s'il te plait.

Harry rajouta les trois centilitres de jus de pustule de Clabbert et laissa reposer la potion pendant une demi-heure, toujours sans feu.

Il commença donc à préparer la deuxième potion, commençant par allumer le feu à une température de 243°C, puis il fit couler de l'eau de sa baguette très, très, très, très lentement, Harry avait aussi choisi cinquante centilitres pour cette potion. Le chaudron devait ce remplir en dix minutes sans aucun écart de seconde.

- Ensuite, coupe l'œil de Dragon en tranche de deux millimètres.

- Beurk, je ne connais aucunes potions qui m'ont fait couper un œil de Dragon, dit Remus après une tranche. C'est dégoûtant.

Harry pouffa.

- Il y a un commencement à tout.

- Je m'en serais bien passé.

- Tu veux arrêter ?

- Non ! T'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas me tuer, répondit Remus.

- Si tu veux arrêter cela ne me dérange pas tu sais.

- Mais non je te dis. Je fais quoi maintenant, dit-il après avoir fini.

- C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour cette potion l'élément final je l'ai, mais pour celle là, dit-il en montrant du menton la potion qu'il commençait, il me faut…

Remus alla vers les étagères, cette fois accompagné d'un panier qu'il avait invoqué, et Harry commença.

- …3 feuilles de Polygonum…10 grammes de pierre de lune en poudre…5 sangsues…heu, ben, donne moi une demi bouteille de sang de salamandre, je me débrouillerais pour les goûtes…6 grammes de peau de Basilic en poudre…et t…

- Je ne trouve pas la peau de basilic, coupa Remus.

Harry se retourna et vit qu'il était au niveau de l'étagère de la lettre B.

- Va voir sur l'étagère des P pour peau, c'est peut-être là-bas…

Harry vit qu'il l'avait trouvé et qu'il alla le ranger à l'étagère des B à l'endroit qu'il aurait dû être. Remus se retourna.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que je l'aie changé de place ?

- Ah non, pas du tout, au contraire.

- Ensuite ?

- Il ne manque que trois gouttes de larmes de Phoenix.

Harry se concentra sur sa potion qui venait de finir de se remplir, il plaça sa baguette au-dessus de la potion et dit une formule.

- **Unguentum **houx.

Une petite brume blanche sortit de la baguette pour se poser sur le dessus de l'eau, elle descendit petit à petit, elle disparaissait de plus en plus qu'elle descendait. Une fois que la brume eut disparu l'eau avait la couleur marron, l'eau était parfumée au houx.

Il laissa ensuite la potion pour qu'elle puisse bouillir pendant un quart d'heure, il savait qu'absolument aucune goutte ne sortirait du chaudron, un peu comme la potion Félix Félicis.

Il se tourna vers la première potion, regarda l'heure il lui restait encore vingt minutes pour la continuer. Il allait commençait à compter le nombre de goûte de sang de salamandre quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas encore les ingrédients. Il chercha Remus du regard, qu'il trouva facilement dans la grande pièce.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Remus ?

- J'ne trouve pas les larmes de Phoenix, répondit-il.

- C'est sur l'étagère des P j'ai vu un bocal.

- Il est vide, mais je regarde dans les autres étagères si ça n'a pas été déplacé.

- Non, il y a rien d'autre, j'en suis sûr. Laisse tomber je demanderais à Ulric.

Remus revint donc, il mit les ingrédients sur la table, et ils commencèrent tous les deux à préparer les ingrédients. Harry commença à compter le nombre de goutte qui lui fallait et Remus coupa des tranches de un demi millimètre avec les cinq sangsues. Evidemment ils parlaient en même temps.

- Je m'inquiète, dit Harry.

- De quoi ?

- De Ron, comment il s'est fait ça, comment Dumbledore à réussi à rentrer au Square alors que Sirius l'a banni, pourquoi Dumbledore a enlevait Ron et Hermione puis les a ramené, je l'ai senti Remus, il était inquiet, il avait peur, et je sais que c'est de moi qu'il avait peur… pourquoi il est venu alors s'il avait peur.

Même s'il parlait, il ne c'était pas arrêté de compter les gouttes et Remus de couper.

- Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait peur, mais j'ai vu comment Hermione l'a protégé de toi, et je suis certain que Dumbledore ne l'a pas ensorceler, moi aussi j'ai peur, j'ai peur pour Ron, je ne sais pas non plus comment il s'est fait ça, je ne sais pas non plus comment Dumbledore a pu rentrer, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il y a une réponse logique.

- Oui mais laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'y connais pas dans ce genre de magie. Il faut réfléchir, qu'est ce qui peut faire qu'il est pu passer, Sirius l'a mal fait peut-être ?

- Non j'ai vérifié.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas Dumbledore ?

- Si, c'était lui, je l'ai senti.

- Comment ? s'étonna Remus.

- Un don familial, j'suis Empâte.

- Ah. Sirius ne s'est pas trompé de personne à bannir ?

- Non, tout c'est déroulé comme il fallait, il s'est entailler la paume de ses deux mains, il les a plaqué au sol et a récité l'incantation.

- Que disait-elle ?

- Attend que je me souvienne…Ha oui, il a dit ; toi qui a tué, je chasse ton esprit de ma demeure, je chasse ton esprit malfaisant, par ma vie je te chasse, par ma vie je te bannie, par ma vie et mon esprit, je te chasse et te bannie.

- Harry, il a bannie toutes les personnes qui ont tué là non ?

- Non, puisqu'il a pensé à Dumbledore.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange.

- Oui. J'ai vraiment peur pour Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est a Sainte Mangouste, on prépare des potions pour l'aider, il va s'en sortir. Quand on rentrera et quand on aura le temps on demandera des explications à Hermione et Dumbledore.

- Et ils ont intérêt à en avoir des bonnes.

Harry venait de finir de compter les gouttes alors que Remus se débattait toujours avec les sangsues, heureusement c'était la dernière, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était temps de retourner à la préparation de la première potion.

Il ajouta le Boursouf séché, puis il sortit la cuillère et tapa quatre fois le chaudron. Puis il remit la cuillère dans le chaudron en remuant la potion en faisant un huit, il le fit trois fois avant de rajouter les deux millilitres de venin d'Acromantulas, puis les tranches d'œil de Dragon avec un espacement de deux seconde entre chaque, il tourna quinze fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis quinze dans le sens contraire et rajouta les quatre centilitres de sang humain. Et pour finir, il créa un cocon de glace tout autour du chaudron, pour refroidir et geler la potion le plus rapidement possible en quatre jours, plus elle refroidi vite plus la douleur s'atténuera pour la restructuration de la jambe et l'œil de Ron.

Remus, qui avait fini avec les sangsues depuis qu'Harry avait fini les quinze tours dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, regardait Harry finir la potion, une fois qu'il eut fini, Harry se tourna vers Remus et lui parla.

- Remus, tu peux aller demander trois larmes à Ulric, je vais me préparer pour continuer la potion.

- D'accord.

Il partit vers Ulric en apportant avec lui une toute petite fiole, mais lorsque qu'il allait demander les larmes, Ulric s'envola vers la fiole où devait être les larmes et la remplie ; ils avaient maintenant vingt cinq centilitre de larme de Phoenix. Ils en avaient largement assez.

Remus prit la fiole et la posa sur la table, il sortit une pipette et prit trois larmes, il posa la pipette avec le reste des ingrédients bien préparés et rangés dans le bon ordre par les soins d'Harry, puis il alla reposer le bocal a son endroit prédéfini.

Harry, lui, avait préparé tout les ingrédients, triant dans l'ordre à prendre et attendait maintenant les larmes pour pouvoir commencer mais dès qu'il les eut, il dut attendre encore dix seconde pour pouvoir commencer.

Passé les dix seconde il mit une larme de Phoenix dans l'eau parfumé au bois de houx, puis ajouta six grammes de pierre de lune en poudre puis toujours sans remuer il ajouta les tranches d'un demi millimètre de sangsue puis il commença à ajouter les trois cent quatre vingt quatorze gouttes de sang de salamandre.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux.

- Non je préfère rester, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu faisais dans ta chambre avec Eldric.

- Ha. Ben il m'a parlé de légende, c'est tout.

- Harry, tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi, héritier des Potter ou pas. Appuis toi sur quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Hermione, Ron, Sirius ou moi.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit Eldric ?

- Parce qu'Eldric, est ton mentor, j'ai vu comment est ta relations entre lui et toi, tu le considère un peu comme ton grand-père, je le vois, je t'ai entendu murmurer de temps en temps, je suis un loup-garou, ne l'oubli pas. Si je ne l'ai pas mentionné c'est parce que c'est lui qui te révèle des choses alors ce n'est certainement pas vers lui que tu iras.

- Oui, tu as raison, ça ne te dérange pas si je te choisis toi ?

- Non absolument pas, mais je suis quand même choqué. Pourquoi pas Hermione ou Ron ?

- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, mais ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Allons Harry, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendraient, on parle d'Hermione et Ron, pas de quelconques amis.

- Oui, tu as encore raison, dit Harry après un moment de réflexion.

- Ne l'oublie pas Harry, j'ai toujours raison. Harry pouffa. Tu en es où ?

- 86…87..88…89.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon, rigola Remus. On est d'accord, tu en parleras à Hermione et Ron ?

- Oui, je te le promets.

- Merci.

- Hé merde…dit tranquillement Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais plus combien de goutte j'ai mis, dit-il tout aussi tranquillement.

Remus éclata de rire, mais ce fut le seul, Harry, lui ne rigolait pas, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de mettre les gouttes.

- Tu en étais à 88 à l'instant !

- Je sais, mais ça revient au même.

Après un petit moment de rigolade pour Remus, Harry prit les choses en main.

- Remus je risque d'être un peu dans les vapes, tu peux compter les gouttes ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Occlumencie !

Harry resta debout sans rien dans les yeux comme s'il était atone mais seulement pendant cinq seconde.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry à Remus.

- 3…4…5…

- 114…115…116…117…118…119…120. Et voilà, le reste c'est pour plus tard.

Il ajouta les trois feuilles de Polygonum et remua quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, il rajouta les six grammes de peau de Basilic en poudre, puis versa le reste de sang de salamandre, mit les deux dernière larmes de Phoenix et remua dix-sept fois en forme de huit.

Une fois finie il mit la potion dans une dizaine de fiole, les étiqueta puis les mit dans une des poches de sa cape.

- Et voila, il nous reste plus qu'à attendre une dizaine de jours pour pouvoir utiliser cette potion, dit-il en montrant la première potion.

- Je croyais que c'était quatre ? demanda Remus.

- Quatre pour la faire reposer et geler, mais après il faut qu'elle dégèle toute seule.

- Ha, tu sais que j'aime de plus en plus le savoir des Potter, lui dit Remus.

- Ben, en fait, c'est moi qui les ai créées, c'était un défi de mon grand-père.

- Ton grand-père ? Attend j'comprends plus rien, explique moi.

Harry commença à ranger et nettoyer, aidé bien sûr pas Remus, et décida de lui expliquer, il pouvait lui faire confiance après tout.

- L'héritage de ma famille se transmet par un de mes aïeuls qui, s'il nous trouve prêt, nous entraîne le temps qu'il faut. Pour moi ça m'a pris trente ans et des Gnomes, mais en réalité ça m'a pris une nuit. Et pendant cet entraînement, mon test final de potion en pratique était de créé ces deux potions.

« A croire qu'il savait déjà que ça me servirai. » se dit Harry.

- Non, dit brusquement Harry, mon père n'était pas prêt.

- Mais…J'ai rien dit, s'étonna Remus.

- Un autre de mes dons, je lis dans les pensées, lui dit-il en souriant.

_- Je parle même dans les pensées._

- C'est super, s'extasia Remus, ton père aussi il l'était mais seulement avec Sirius, parce que lui aussi l'est.

- Mon père était Télépathe et Sirius aussi ?

- Oui, mais seulement avec les autres Télépathe.

- Ouaw, Heu…mais comment ça ce fait qu'il l'était sans l'héritage ? Demanda Harry, mais il y répondit aussitôt lui-même. Sûrement un don naturel.

- Exact.

- Allez, s'exclama Harry une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de ranger et nettoyer, on y va, j'aimerais aller voir Ron avant de me coucher. Ulric, s'il te plait.

Ulric s'envola sur l'épaule droite d'Harry et Remus s'accrocha à Harry, et ils disparurent du laboratoire de potions du manoir familial.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, Harry regarda l'heure : 22h37. Il était tard mais il voulait quand même voir Ron. Sirius et Dumbledore était assis à table et les regardaient, il se tourna vers Remus et lui dit qu'il allait voir Ron, puis il disparut par le sol pour réapparaître par la terre devant la porte de Sainte Mangouste, il entra et partit directement à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais voir Ronald Weasley s'il vous plaît.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, elle l'avait reconnu, Je suis désolé mais les visites sont interdites à cette heure, il est trop tard.

- S'il vous plait ? supplia-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Elle jeta un sort sur quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait voir, puis il dort, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Bon, très bien, mais vous pouvait me dire comment il va ?

- Oui je peux, elle fit apparaître un dossier, il a la main droite de sectionner, mais il n'a plus aucun problème, pas d'infection, il n'a rien, pareil pour son œil gauche. Il est en ce moment dans le coma, d'après les Médicomages il va y rester jusqu'à demain après-midi, donc si vous voulez lui parler je vous conseille demain à six heure et demie, je m'arrangerai pour que vous puissiez y rester autant que vous voulez.

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

- C'était un plaisir Mr Potter, mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, allez-y.

- Hé bien…L'oncle de mon mari travaille au ministère, c'est le directeur d'un des départements et j'ai entendu une de ces conversation avec ma mère et…heu…

- Allez-y, je vois que vous tournez autour du pot, je vous promets de ne pas m'énerver.

- Heu…enfin…voila. Pourquoi vous refusez que tout le monde vous appel Seigneur à part le Ministre ?

- Ah ça ? C'est simplement parce que je n'aime pas me faire appeler comme ça, répondit-il simplement.

- Même par vos ennemis ?

- Oui, même par eux. Mais vous pouvez garder un secret ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, s'outragea-t-elle.

- D'accord, dit Harry tout en souriant, les gobelins, ils n'ont pas accepté de m'appeler autrement, dit-il toujours en souriant.

En fait il s'en foutait qu'elle ne garde pas le secret, c'était juste pour la forme. Même si ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus qu'elle ne dise rien. En plus elle souriait aussi.

- Puis-je connaître votre nom, puisque vous connaissez le mien.

- Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Helena Scrimgeour.

- Scrimgeour, s'étonna Harry, comme Rufus Scrimgeour ?

- Oui, vous connaissez ?

- Bien sûr que je le connais, le directeur du département des Aurors. Je me suis renseigné, comme je veux devenir Auror il faut bien que je connaisse les plus connus…

En fait ce qu'il ne disait pas c'est qu'il s'était renseigné sur tout le ministère pour savoir qui était à quel poste.

- Par contre je suis désolé mais je vais y aller sinon on va se faire du souci.

- Oui, bien sûr, au revoir Mr Potter.

- Au revoir Mme Scrimgeour.

Il sortit de Sainte Mangouste et disparut en coup de vent.

Au Square Grimmaurd Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore sentirent un petit vent puis quelque seconde après le vent s'arrêta pour faire place à Harry.

- Comment il va ? demanda Remus malicieusement.

- Tu savais que les visites étaient interdites, accusa Harry.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Faux, répliqua Harry.

- Harry, je crois que tu n'as pas compris tout à l'heure, alors je vais te faire la version longue. Règle numéro un : Remus Lupin a toujours raison, Règle numéro deux : quand Remus Lupin a tort…

- Se référer a la règle numéro un, coupa Sirius en rigolant. Combien de fois tu nous l'as sorti celle-là a l'époque ?

- Au moins un millier.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, coupa Harry, mais j'ai sommeil, bonne nuit.

Il partit, mais une fois arrivé à la porte il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Tu peux rester Dumbledore, mais demain je veux des explications.

Puis il parti se coucher, la journée avait été longue, très longue.

Au même moment dans le salon.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, il comprendra et pardonnera, dit Sirius à Dumbledore qui était complètement dépité et désemparé.

- A moi aussi il me faudra des explications, mais ça attendra demain, bonne nuit.

Tout le monde se trouvait autour de la table, il était seize heures, une réunion avait était organisée, avec toute les personnes qui s'étaient détachées de l'ordre du Phoenix, ceux qui avaient suivi Harry et qui n'en faisaient pas parti et toute les personnes présentes lorsque Harry avait renvoyé Dumbledore a Poudlard d'un claquement de doigt. Autour de la table se trouvait, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Séverus Rogue, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Maugrey, Albus Dumbledore et pour finir Eldric Bagdigrys.

- Bon, commença Harry, Dumbledore et moi nous vous avons demandé, chacun de notre coté, de venir pour vous expliquer quelque petite chose. Il s'est avéré que l'ont s'est tous fait tromper, Dumbledore inclus, d'après le peu d'informations que j'ai eues. Je laisse donc la parole à Dumbledore.

- Merci. En effet depuis plusieurs années j'ai été possédé par Salazar Serpentard mais seulement à quelque moment. Oui Salazar Serpentard, reprit-il alors que tout le monde était stupéfait. Bien, je vois, dit-il alors qu'il voyait que personne ne le croyait, avant que Godric Gryffondor tue Salazar Serpentard, Serpentard a utilisé un rituel, quand la personne meurt, l'esprit est sauvé seule le corps meurt, mais un autre rituel peut lui procuré un autre corps, son propre corps. Pour protéger son esprit, il avait créé un endroit protégé par des runes, mais malheureusement j'étais trop curieux et j'ai voulu découvrir ce qui pouvait être protégé. Lorsque j'ai réussi à enlever les protections, Serpentard est entré en moi, j'ai combattu mais il était trop fort, et il a réussi à me posséder. Mais sous cette forme il était trop faible dans un corps, c'est pour cela qu'il pouvait me contrôler qu'à des courts moments. Mais quand il prenait possession de mon corps et de mes pouvoirs je ne me rappelais pas de ce qu'il avait fait, pour moi il s'était passé autre chose que ce qu'il avait fait.

Tout le monde le regardait, buvant ses parole, difficiles à croire, ce qui était tout a fait normal. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on entend que Salazar Serpentard est en vie, le Mage noir le plus accomplie connu au monde, peut-être à égalité avec Voldemort.

- Et c'est en m'utilisant, qu'il a changé énormément de chose dans le monde. Il s'affala sur sa chaise cachant son visage de ses mains, à ce moment tout le monde pouvait voir le poids de la vieillesse sur ces épaules.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda froidement Harry comprenant de plus en plus ce que voulait dire Dumbledore.

- A cause de moi il a put faire prospérer la famille Malfoy, qui d'après lui était ses descendants, alors que c'était la famille Gaunt mais, encore d'après lui, elle était beaucoup trop dans la misère pour qu'ils soient ses descendants. Il a aussi ruiné la famille Weasley et a tué mon meilleur ami, j'étais son confident, son protecteur comme il disait, il leva la tête vers Harry, il pleurait, je suis désolé Harry à cause de moi ton arrière arrière grand père est mort. Excuse-moi, je t'en pris, j'ai été faible, il se reprit la tête dans les mains, toujours en pleurant.

Molly Weasley se leva, ne pouvant pas se retenir de le réconforter, Harry, lui, était dans une impasse, son grand-père le lui avait dit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout à coup un petit parchemin apparu devant lui, il le prit.

_Croie-le, il dit la vérité, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Je ne sais que ce que mes descendants savent. Tu peux le croire et avoir une grande confiance en lui._

_Je t'aime_

_Ton grand père_

Alors même son grand père disait de lui faire confiance. Il ne savait plus comment faire. Accepter ses excuses, pour commencer? Il fit flamber le morceau de parchemin, releva la tête vers Dumbledore, tout le monde les regardait.

- J'accepte vos excuses, et je m'excuse moi aussi.

Dumbledore releva la tête, alors que Mme Weasley retourna auprès de son mari, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi ? demandât-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Pourquoi je m'excuse ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai cru une personne trop hâtivement sans avoir une seule preuve moi-même, je vous est manqué de respect, je vous est attaqué et injurier. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Harry se leva, se mit à coté de Dumbledore qui se leva également.

- J'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses…

- Evidemment Mr Potter.

- Que vous retrouverez votre habitude à m'appeler Harry et à me tutoyer…

- Avec plaisir, dit-il en souriant, mais seulement si tu m'appelles Albus, si on recommençait depuis le début, autant recommencer sur de bonnes bases.

- Avec plaisir… Albus.

Harry tendit sa main que Dumbledore serra sans aucune hésitation.

- Merci.

- Merci a vous.

Tout le monde était ému, mais on voyait bien qu'ils avaient des questions à poser, c'est pour cela qu'Harry et…Albus ? Oui, Albus, retournèrent s'asseoir.

- Quelqu'un a des questions à poser ? demanda Albus.

- Oui, Mr Weasley se leva, j'ai une requête et une question.

- On vous écoute Arthur, lui dit Albus.

- Harry, si tu acceptes d'appeler Albus par son prénom je veux que tu fasses la même chose avec moi.

Harry rigola mais il accepta avec plaisir la requête.

- Merci Harry, dit Arthur en souriant, ma question est, pourquoi s'en est-il pris à ma famille alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le gêner ? Il s'assit.

- En fait si, commença Albus, à mon époque, votre famille était une famille assez riche, si je me rappel bien, il a réussi à soutirer près de vingt millions de galions, mais le pire, c'est que pour votre ancêtre c'était comme si c'était lui qui l'avait fait, Serpentard a manipulé son esprit.

- Vous voulez parler de mon arrière grand père, c'est a cause de ça qu'il s'est suicidé ?

- Oui.

- Tout ça, c'est bien beau mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi mon fils est sur un lit d'hôpital, s'énerva Mme Weasley tout en se levant. Mais elle se rassit aussi vite grâce à Arthur.

- Ha, ça c'est parce que Serpentard a utilisé un rituel pour récupérer son propre corps.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? demanda Maugrey de sa voix bourrue.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas le même rituel qu'a utilisé Voldemort, dit Hermione.

- En effet ce n'est pas le même. Comment savez vous que ce n'est pas le même ? demanda Albus.

- Harry nous l'avait dit à Ron et moi.

- Très bien, donc oui ce n'est pas le même rituel, Voldemort a utilisé un rituel ou il faut utiliser un ennemi personnel, il avait le choix, le monde entier est son ennemi, mais Serpentard a utilisé un rituel où il avait besoin d'un descendant de son plus grand ennemi.

Un silence s'installa, laissant à tous le monde le temps de digérer ses paroles.

- Vous voulez dire que…Commença Hermione avant d'être coupé.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'est pas trompé ?

- Je vois que Miss Granger et Minerva ont tout à fait compris, dit Albus avec son sourire revenu. Oui, Ronald Weasley fait parti des descendant de Godric Gryffondor.

A nouveau le silence prit place, peut-être qu'ils se demandaient si les Weasley pouvaient réellement être des descendant du grand Godric Gryffondor. Mais une personne posa LA question que tout le monde se posait.

- Les Weasley sont vraiment les descendants de Gryffondor ? Parce que, ce n'est pas pour vous offenser Arthur mais, les Weasley n'ont jamais étaient vraiment puissant au niveau magie.

- Oui Emmeline, enfin, pour les sept derniers Weasley, répondit Dumbledore toujours avec son sourire.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Elphias Doge.

- C'est simple, répondit Eldric, ce ne sont pas les Weasley les descendants de Gryffondor, mais les Prewett.

- Mais, pourtant maman n'est pas très puissante, balança Ginny.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu combattre, lui dit son frère Bill, elle est plus puissante que papa, elle fait vraiment peur quand elle combat.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre Bill.

- Mais…je n'ai pas dit ça maman, j'ai juste dit que tu es puissante et très forte.

- Je préfère !

- Comme s'est touchant, le Bibill a peur de sa maman.

- Fred, tu veux aller voir les Gnomes encore une fois ?

- Hé, ce n'est pas moi Fred, c'est lui, dit-il en montrant son jumeaux, moi c'est George, tu me brises le cœur.

- Ah, non mon frère, sur ce coup t'es tout seul, la dernière fois m'a suffit, lui dit George.

- Vous avez fini, je ne suis pas venu pour voir des gamins se bagarrer, coupa Rogue.

- Non, toi tu préfères, te baigner dans un chaudron…

- Sirius, ça suffit, coupa Eldric.

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ? demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Je m'appel Eldric Bagdigrys, je suis…

- Mon grand-père.

Voyant que tout le monde le regardait un peu bouche-bée, il décida d'approfondir.

- Je considère Eldric comme mon grand-père, dit-il en regardant son nouveau grand-père.

Eldric, lui, rayonné de bonheur, il avait réussi à acquérir la totale confiance d'Harry. Pour lui, être considérer comme tel prouvait qu'il était réellement passé du bon coté, et ça il en était extrêmement fier. Ils se regardèrent toujours jusqu'à ce qu'Eldric entende une voix dans sa tête.

_- Ca ne te dérange pas ?_ demanda Harry à Eldric par télépathie.

_- Absolument pas._

_- Tu savais que tu pouvais me répondre ?_

_- Bien sûr que je le savais, après tout, c'est dans les cordes des meilleurs télépathe, alors pourquoi pas toi ?_

- Bien, dit Dedalus Diggle qui parlait pour la première fois en se levant, je crois que l'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Cette simple phrase permit à tout le monde de partir. Dans le salon, à présent, se trouvait, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Mme Weasley, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Sirius, Rogue, Arthur, Albus, Eldric. C'est Albus qui parla le premier.

- J'aimerai passer voir le jeune Ronald. Y a-t-il des intéressés ?

Tout le monde voulu y aller sauf Harry qui préférer y aller le soir à 6h30 et Rogue qui s'en foutait royalement. Mais Harry, voyant que Sirius c'était avançait pour y aller eu un déclic.

- Mince… s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? demanda Remus.

- Sirius !

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait, s'écria celui-ci.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Harry pour s'amuser, avant de lui dire la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ben…Tout le monde le regardait. Bon d'accord, craquât-il, c'est moi qui est ensorcelé les escaliers !

- Les escaliers ? s'étonna Harry. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Tu ne le savais pas ? demandât-il d'une petite voix.

- Non !

- Sirius ! Va immédiatement enlever le toboggan ! engueula Remus.

- Mais…comment tu le sais ? s'étonna le condamné.

- Je te connais. Tu as fait la même chose chez James, juste avant de partir, dit-il pour ne pas dire enfermé.

- T'es pas drôle, je suis chez moi d'abord.

- D'accord, donne-moi ta baguette et monte puisque c'est chez toi.

- Ils étaient souvent comme ça avant, murmura Harry à Albus.

- En général, répondit-il.

- Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné, s'exclama Sirius en partant suivi de Remus pour vérifier s'il désensorcelé vraiment les escaliers.

Et quand ils furent revenus Sirius se rappela d'une chose.

- Harry ? Tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure ?

- De réserver ta journée de demain. On va au ministère te libérer.

- Comment ?

- Je te répondrais demain, pour l'instant allez voir Ron.

Tous les mondes partirent, disant « à tout à l'heure ». Il ne restait plus que Rogue et Harry dans le salon, et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de continuer l'entraînement de Rogue pour stabiliser sa magie. Ils allèrent dans la salle qu'ils avaient emménagée spécialement pour les entraînements.

Elle devait faire la taille d'une salle de classe avec des coussins absorbeur de sort sur les murs et deux fauteuils au mur de droite. Les fauteuils étaient pareils, marron tout simplement. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

- Pour commencer je vais voir où vous en êtes depuis le début. Il fit apparaître un autre fauteuil au milieu de la salle d'un geste de la main. Envoyez le sort d'**Embrasement**, mais je veux que les flammes soient à 100° immédiatement.

- **Implignis**, dit Rogue en visant le fauteuil de sa baguette.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait la main tendue vers le feu pour contrôler sa température, la température était parfaite, il lui fit changer la température, et au bout de dix minutes il lui dit de relâcher le sort.

- Parfait, on va pouvoir commencer le vrai sort, vous verrez il n'est pas compliquer quand on sait doser sa puissance. Maintenant que vous savez le faire, vous n'avez plus à vous en occuper, quand vous lancerez le sort, le sort mortel se dosera tout seul puisqu'il reconnaîtra que vous pouvez le doser. Allez commençons. L'incantation est **Nex Necis**.

- Il faut penser à quelque chose de précis ? demanda Séverus.

- Oui ! Il faut que vous pensiez que vous voulez la mort de la personne, mais que vous l'appréciez. Et n'oubliez pas Séverus, **Nex Necis** et concentrez vous.

- Ferme-là Potter, je ne suis pas un dégénéré.

Evidemment depuis qu'Harry entraînait Rogue un certain lien c'était créé entre eux, Rogue avait autorisé à Harry de l'appeler Séverus en privé et Harry avait dit de l'appeler Harry et de le tutoyer, et étrangement, Rogue faisait un peu d'humour…à sa façon.

Rogue jeta le sort, Harry évalua la puissance avec sa main tendu, le sort n'était pas assez puissant il le lui fit recommencer. Pendant une heure et demie il le fit lancer le sort sans relâche. A la fin le sort était la réplique exacte du sort mortel.

- Parfait, votre sort est parfait, maintenant pour réveiller, la personne il suffit de prononcer **Reversus**. La qualité de ce contre sort est qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir sa baguette. Bon, allez Séverus, on se lance, vous allez lancer le sort sur moi.

- Très bien, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Ne faites pas ce sourire, je sais que vous m'aimez.

- Autant qu'un Gnome.

- C'est déjà un début, rigola Harry. Bon, vous le lancez ce sort.

- Ferme-là. **Nex Necis**.

Harry tomba, raide, comme s'il était mort. Séverus décida de le laisser comme ça jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. Il descendit à la cuisine et ce fit un petit sandwich, puis s'assit à la table du salon pour le manger. Il vit passer Kreattur, insultant tout le monde qui était dans la maison, quand il fut parti il continua son sandwich.

Il attendit dix minutes pour que les autres arrivent.

- ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! ON AVAIT CONCLU UN PACTE ! SALE SANG MELE ! DEGAGEZ SANG-DE-BOURBE…

Il y avait de revenu, tout le monde sauf Dumbledore et Eldric qui d'après ce qu'avait dit Mme Weasley, Eldric avait demandé à parler à Albus et tout cela lui avait était dit en criant puisque Walburga Black criait toujours. Sirius arriva énervé après cinq minutes de tentative pour qu'elle s'arrête de crié infructueux, le rideau n'étant plus là.

- OÙ EST HARRY ? demanda Sirius à Rogue.

Il avait oublié de le réveiller.

- **Reversus**, murmurât-il.

- QUOI ? Demanda Sirius qui croyait qu'il avait répondu.

Mais Séverus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une autre personne le fit à sa place, mais pour autre chose.

- SEVERUS ROGUE, JE VAIS VOUS TUER.

Rogue souriait de son sourire sadique. Ils n'entendirent pas Harry descendre mais ils le virent s'arrêter dans le hall.

- VERMINE ! TRAITRE…

- LA-FERME, elle se tut instantanément remarquant qu'il était énervé. A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, LES PERSONNES QUE VOUS AVEZ VU PASSER REVIENDRONS, MEME CEUX QU'ON AVAIT DECIDE QU'ILS NE REVIENDRAIENT PLUS. ALORS C'EST A VOUS DE DECIDER, SOIT VOUS VOUS TAISEZ, SOIT JE M'OCCUPE DE VOUS.

- VERMINE ! SANG-DE-BOURBE ! SANG-MELE ! TRAITRE…

- Tu l'auras voulu ma vieille, murmura Harry.

Harry savait qu'aucun sort ne pourrait enlever le tableau alors il décida de prendre en gros. Il enleva le mur qui tenait le tableau. Maintenant le tableau n'avait plus sa source de magie pour ce régénérer. Dans les vieilles familles les maisons avait tellement vu des sorciers y habiter qu'elle regorgeait de magie et puisque le tableau avait été ensorcelé pour qu'il ne puisse être détruit, brûlé, enlevé, Il suffisait de l'enlevait de sa source de magie pour qu'il puisse le détruire. Il leva la main et d'un coup de baguette le bloc de pierre explosa ainsi que le tableau. D'un autre geste de la baguette il remplaça le mur.

Walburga Black avait trépassé.

- Bravo Potter, félicita Rogue en espérant pouvoir être épargné.

- Vous, susurra Harry, je ne vous avez pas dit de me faire mourir pendant dix minutes, il arriva devant l'entré du salon, d'un geste de la baguette il envoya Rogue se collait au mur de derrière.

- Vous resterez pendant dix minutes collait au mur.

- Potter si vous faites ça, je vous…

- **Silencio**. Ne croyez pas que vous me faite peur Séverus. La prochaine fois réfléchissez aux conséquences. Dans dix minutes vous serez décollé automatiquement.

Il se tourna vers les autres qui regardèrent la scène éberluée.

- Ben quoi ! Il sait faire le sort de **Mort Violente** et la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire c'est de me laisser mort pendant dix minutes, il subit les conséquences.

Il allait partir pour voir Ron quand il se souvint d'une chose.

- Celui ou celle qui le libère avant les dix minutes ou alors qui profite qu'il soit attaché pour lui faire des blagues ou autres choses aura à faire à moi, et il ne sera pas seulement accroché au mur je vous le garanti. Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne nuit, je risque de revenir très tard.

Puis il disparut en un courant d'air pour atterrir devant la porte de Sainte Mangouste, il entra et alla voir Helena à l'accueil.

- Bonjour Mme Scrimgeour, dit-il en arrivant à l'accueil.

Il n'allait tout de même pas l'appeler Helena, elle devait avoir la quarantaine.

- Ha, bonjour Mr Potter, c'est pour Mr Weasley?

- Oui ! répondit-il.

- Salle Ryan Bentley, au premier étage.

- Merci.

Il partie donc pour le premier étage, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait au premier étage qui normalement était pour les blessures par créature vivantes, mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Arrivé devant la porte il tapa, attendit qu'on lui réponde et entra.

- Salut Ron.

- Salut vieux.

_Fin_


	12. Entretien avec le ministre

**CHAPITRE XI : Entretien avec le ministre **

_Précédemment :_

_Il partie donc pour le premier étage, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait au premier étage qui normalement était pour les blessures par créature vivantes, mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Arrivé devant la porte il tapa, et attendis qu'on lui réponde et entra._

_- Salut Ron._

_- Salut vieux._

Harry se mit debout au pied de Ron en s'appuyant de ces mains sur le derrière du lit et commença la conversation. Ron resta couché avec seulement la tête un peu relevée.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais avoir qu'un œil pendant un petit moment, mais je vais m'y habituer. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle allait tout faire pour m'acheter un œil à la Maugrey.

- Tu vas avoir le même œil ? C'est super ! Tu vas pouvoir…Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait et s'excusa lamentablement. Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bien sur que non que ce n'est pas super puisqu'il te manque un œil mais…

- Arrête Harry, lui dit Ron en riant, tu t'enfonces. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, mais je n'aurais pas le même œil que Maugrey, ils coûtent trop chers. La seule fonction qu'il aura c'est celle de voir normalement, c'est tout.

- Je te propose autre chose, et tu me diras si tu préfères l'œil de remplacement. Ce que je te propose c'est de retrouver ton propre œil, et aussi ta main, dit-il en baissant son regard sur le moignon de Ron.

- Tu rigoles, parce que si c'est une blague ce n'est pas marrant du tout.

- Je te promets que c'est vrai, répondit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Comment ? Même les Médicomages disent que ce n'est pas possible, fit-il remarquer.

- Eux ne peuvent pas, mais moi, oui. Ce sont des potions que j'ai en quelque sorte reçut de mon héritage.

- Alors, tu veux dire que je vais réellement avoir un œil et une main, des vrais ? demanda Ron tellement excité qu'il se redressa.

- Oui !

- Quand ? demandât-il sans cacher son sourire.

- Dans plus ou moins une semaine.

- Ca va, ce n'est pas trop long. Mais s'est déjà ça, sinon tu ne sais pas ce que fait Eldric, parce qu'on ne le voit pas beaucoup.

- J'en sais rien, il doit vivre sa vie, tu sais être enfermé pendant des années ne doit pas être la joie, il a dû se prendre un appartement…je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais j'ai confiance en lui.

- Moi aussi, c'était juste par curiosité. Vous allez quand même aller au département des mystères récupérer la prophétie ?

- Non, enfin pour moi. Premièrement je veux y aller avec toi et Hermione, et deuxièmement aucun de vous deux n'est prêt.

- Bien sur que si qu'on est prêts…

- Non ! coupa Harry fermement en se relevant. Vous serez prêts seulement quand vous arriverez à battre au minimum Maugrey. Et vous ne connaissez pas encore le **Doloris**.

Ron, devant le ton catégorique d'Harry ne put qu'abdiquer, bien qu'il doutait fortement de battre un jour Maugrey. Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à minuit et demi. Ils avaient parlé de Quidditch, de Ron qui avait apprit qu'il était un descendant de Gryffondor par sa mère et de tout plein d'autres sujets variant aussi sur les filles, enfin bref. Arrivé minuit et demi Harry était allé à l'accueil pour dire à Mme Scrimgeour qu'il partait ainsi que pour la remercier de l'avoir laissé rester jusque là, ensuite il était rentré au Square Grimmaurd pour se coucher.

Ce jour là Harry ce réveilla à onze heures et demi, ayant eu une bonne nuit de sommeil il se réveilla de bonne humeur, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. C'est ce qu'il découvrit quand il descendit pour manger.

- SIRIUS, ARRETE TU M'ENERVES.

- Mais… Mumus, je vais être libre.

- Je sais, tu me l'as répété quarante fois ce matin, alors maintenant arrête de te transformer, arrête de faire le fou, ET PAUSE TOI.

- Ouaw, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de l'ambiance dans l'air, dit Harry arrivant comme un cheveu sur la soupe, sauf que la soupe était consentante.

- Depuis qu'il s'est levé il fait le vrai chien fou, expliqua Remus.

Harry se baissa, mit ces mains sur ses genoux et parla comme s'il parlait à un bébé, sauf que c'était Sirius…heu…C'est pareil.

- He ben alors Sisi, tu fais le chienchien fou-fou ?

Personne n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'Harry se fit éjecter pour se retrouver coller au mur exactement où c'était trouvait Séverus la veille.

- Bonjour Potter, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de perdre dix minutes de ton précieux temps ?

Harry essaya de répondre, en vain, il lui avait jeté un sortilège de mutisme sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

_- Vous me le paierez Séverus_, lui dit-il par la pensée.

- Pas dans les dix prochaines minutes en tout cas. Bonne journée Potter.

Remus et Sirius, n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, regardant la scène en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec ces deux là. Ils regardèrent Harry, quand Harry vit un sourire se former sur le visage de Sirius et qu'il leva sa baguette vers Harry voila ce qui se passa :

_- Sirius, si tu fais quelque chose tu le paieras._

_- T'es télépathe ? Super, mais ça ne change rien, il n'a pas dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de profiter de la situation._

_- Je te promets que tu me le paieras._

_- Tu ne pourras pas dépasser un maraudeur, personne ne bat un maraudeur sauf un autre maraudeur_, dit-il en souriant.

_- Ou un descendant de maraudeur_, proposa Harry.

Le sourire de Sirius se fana, pour jeter immédiatement un sort qui rendit Harry bleu.

- Hé Mumus sort de ta lune et aide-moi.

- Ha ha ha, très fin Sirius. Mais je préfère te laisser seul, je ne touche pas à Harry.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'un avorton, s'outragea Sirius.

_- Hé !_

- L'avorton comme tu dis est cent fois plus puissant que toi, et a donc plus de possibilité que toi pour ce venger.

_- Et toc._

- Non, il m'aime trop, il ne me toucherait pas.

_- Regarde tes chevilles ! Si t'arrive encore à les voir, bien sur._

Sur ces dernières paroles Sirius s'occupa d'Harry, qui après cinq minutes se retrouva complètement bleu, cheveux vert fluo, des yeux rose fuchsia, une robe de fille jaune canari avec des cœurs et pour la touche final Sirius avait marqué sur le front d'Harry, « J'AIME ROGUE ».

Une demi-minute plus tard Hermione descendit, et dès qu'elle vit Harry dans un état…à mourir de rire, elle éclata de rire. Le moment de rire passé elle regarda Harry.

- Franchement Harry, t'as pas honte ?

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse, on m'a pris par surprise, et moi qui avait relâché ma concentration en croyant être en sécurité. Je ne peux même pas me détacher, on m'a tout bloqué, même le petit doigt.

- Ca fait bizarre de t'entendre dans ma tête, si on ne me l'avait pas dit j'aurais crié à la folie, dit-elle en souriant. Sinon tu ne peux pas être imaginatif ? Avec ta puissance, tu ne peux pas contrôler la trajectoire de tes sorts ? Ou jeter des sorts avec tes yeux ? J'ne sais pas moi, réfléchis.

Ce sont sur ces paroles qu'Hermione partit prendre son petit déjeuné, sans même avoir eu l'idée de décoller Harry.

Quand Harry fut décollé il reprit son apparence normale et alla dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Hermione, Remus et Sirius.

- Il n'y a que nous dans cette maison ? demanda Harry d'un ton naturel.

- Non il y a aussi Ginny, mais elle dort, tout les autres sont rentrés chez…

- Bonjour jeune gens, proclama une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'entrée pour voir Eldric avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il se joignit à la petite troupe jusqu'au moment ou Harry dit à Sirius qu'ils s'en allaient.

- Je peux venir ? demanda Hermione.

- Désolé Hermione mais il faut que tu t'entraînes, _pour le département des mystères._

- Ha, oui, c'est vrai…

- Voyons Harry laisses-les souffler un coup, lui dit Eldric.

- Désolé, mais il le faut. On a déjà perdu du temps, moi aussi en entrant il faut que je m'entraîne.

- Toi ?

- Oui Sirius, moi. Hermione m'a donné des idées jamais exploitées jusqu'aujourd'hui. Remus ça ne te dérange pas de prendre en charge l'entraînement d'Hermione et Ginny ?

- Pas de problème.

- Merci !

C'est alors qu'Ulric fit son apparition au-dessus d'Harry, il tournait au-dessus sans que personne ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, sauf Harry qui attrapa Sirius puis la queue d'Ulric. Ils disparurent instantanément dans une explosion de flamme.

Dans le Hall du ministère de la magie tout était calme, des gens apparaissait des cheminées, ou en transplanant pour aller manger, ou pour partir, pour ceux qui avaient fini de travailler, ou alors de simple visiteur pour se renseigner auprès d'un département.

Tout était calme, enfin jusqu'à ce que des flammes apparaissent dans le Hall pour laisser place à un adolescent connu de tous, Harry Potter avec un mini Phoenix qui venait de se poser sur son épaule droite, Harry Potter était accompagné d'un homme d'âge mûr. Cet homme, tout le monde le connaissaient aussi, malheureusement pas pour des actes brillant ou intelligent. Mais pour avoir trahie les Potter. Celui qui accompagnait Harry Potter était Sirius Black.

Une fois que tout le monde eu pris conscience de cette personne, ce fut alors le capharnaüm, tout le monde courait dans tout les sens pour échapper à ce criminel, très peu pensèrent à transplaner.

Harry et Sirius ne bougèrent qu'un petit moment plus tard, Harry profita de mettre un puissant bouclier invisible. Ils commencèrent à marcher prenant le chemin pour aller dans le bureau du ministre mais ils se firent arrêter par des Aurors. Ils étaient une vingtaine devant eux.

- Veuillez nous laisser passer je vous pris, je dois aller voir le Ministre de la magie, dit Harry d'un ton assez pompeux.

- Mr Potter, mettez vous derrière nous, Sirius Black est à coté de vous. Nous sommes là maintenant, vous ne craignez plus…

D'un geste de la baguette Harry l'avait fait taire. « Non mais quel idiot ce type, et en plus il ressemble à Pettigrow, franchement ça doit être physique », Harry ce tourna vers une personne qu'il connaissait, de nom.

- Mr Scrimgeour, bonjour. Juste par curiosité, ce type est vraiment Auror ?

- Mr Potter, que fait Black ici ? Demanda froidement Scrimgeour, sa baguette toujours pointé sur Sirius, comme les autres d'ailleurs.

- Lui ? Je n'en sais rien, il me suit depuis tout à l'heure. Comme un gentil petit chien.

Et hop une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Hé ! Ca fait mal.

- Je t'ai à peine touché.

- Je suis fragile.

- Hum Hum.

« J'y crois pas il a retrouvé la parole celui-là »

- Quoi ? ordonna sarcastiquement Harry.

- Vous parlez à Black !

- Ho, il m'énerve lui, dit Harry qui, d'un autre geste de la baguette, lui lança un **Silencio**. Bon veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois y aller.

Il commença à marcher, mais il fut attaqué par une vingtaine de **Stupéfix**. Heureusement il avait déjà placé un puissant bouclier autour d'eux, parce que Sirius ne s'en serait pas sortie indemne.

Il demanda à Ulric de l'emmener directement dans le bureau de Fudge, ce qu'il fit. Il était gentil, il prenait l'accès normal pour aller voir le plus haut placer du monde de la magie, accompagné par un criminel, et en plus on l'attaquait…Bon d'accord c'est normal.

Lorsque son apparition se fit dans le bureau du ministre de la magie, soit le grand crétin…non pardon, c'est Fudge, juste Fudge. Donc, lorsque son apparition se fit, le ministre sursauta et sortit immédiatement sa baguette en apercevant Sirius, mais sa baguette s'envola très vite jusqu'à la main libre d'Harry, l'autre étant prise par sa baguette.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Mr Fudge.

- Vous…Vous n'avez pas le…ce n'est pas possible vous…qu'est ce que vous…

- Stop ! Oui, il y a Sirius Black avec moi, non il n'est pas coupable, puisqu'il est innocent, maintenant prenez ça, lisez, fermez-là et innocentez le immédiatement, fit Harry en sortant deux petits bouts de parchemins et en les donnants a Fudge.

Pendant que Fudge lisait, Harry et Sirius s'assirent dans les fauteuils en face du bureau où Fudge c'était lui aussi assis, et il remit sa baguette devant lui. Après que Fudge eut fini de lire il releva la tête, et avant qu'il parle Harry le devança.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir ces testaments sont authentiques, écrit avec le sang de mes parents. Aucune copie n'aurait pu être faite.

- Non…Ce n'est pas possible…Un innocent à Azkaban…Je ne vous crois pas Seigneur Potter.

- Me traitez-vous de menteur Mr Fudge ?

- Non…bien sûr que non…c'est juste que…enfin…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Fudge. Je ne vous en veux pas, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait enfermé.

- C'est…c'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non abruti, s'énerva Harry en se levant. Ce n'est peut-être pas vous, Mr Fudge, qui l'avait enfermé, mais vous n'avez pas fait rouvrir l'affaire. Dois-je vous rappeler que Mr Black, mon parrain, a été emprisonné sans aucun procès. Mr Fudge, j'exige que Sirius Black soit complètement innocenté de tout ses chefs d'inculpations, est-ce clair ?

- Je dois faire rouvrir l'affaire.

- Vous avez eu douze ans où Sirius a été emprisonné, en plus des deux ans de cavale.

- Oui. Revenons-en à sa cavale, dit Fudge qui reprenait confiance en lui, puisqu'il s'était aussi levé. Il s'est enfui d'Azkaban…

- A juste raison, coupa Harry.

- Peter Pettigrow est quand même mort.

- Pettigrow n'est pas mort, il s'est coupé un doigt après avoir tué tous les passants dans la rue puis il s'est transformé en rat, il était Animagus.

- Animagus ? Impossible, tous les Animagus sont enregistrés, on le saurait.

- Pourtant vous ne saviez pas que Sirius Black en est un.

- Black ? Un Animagi ?

- Oui, dit Harry en regardant Sirius et en lui faisant comprendre de se transformer.

Evidemment il le fit, bien que terrifié de repartir à Azkaban parce qu'il n'était pas enregistré, mais si Harry lui disait c'était pour une raison.

- C'n'est pas vrai…Alors il a mérité d'aller a Azkaban, dit-il en regardant Sirius qui reprit forme humaine.

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry. Etre un Animagus non déclaré mérites trois ans d'emprisonnement, PAS DOUZE. Je veux que demain Sirius soit libre.

- Mais…on n'a pas de preuve.

- Vous avez les testaments de mes parents.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que Sirius Black n'a pas voulu se venger et tuer tout le monde.

- Bien. Écoutez-moi bien Fudge. Puisque vous ne voulez vraiment pas le libérer immédiatement, et que je ne veux pas mettre en pratique mes talents de persuasion, je vais vous laisser mener une enquête et ouvrir le dossier pour qu'il puisse avoir un jugement, mais il restera avec moi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

- Ha oui ? Comme quand on n'a pas le droit d'emprisonner un innocent ? De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. Maintenant nous vous laissons. Au revoir l'abruti, finit-il de dire avant de disparaitre avec Sirius, grâce à Ulric.

Ce fut une semaine qui passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et surtout dans beaucoup de travail. En effet, depuis une semaine, Harry et Sirius étaient allé rendre une petite visite de « courtoisie » à Cornélius Fudge, depuis ce jour Sirius avait été appelé presque tout les jours pour être au tribunal, tandis qu'Harry n'y était allé qu'une fois et il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Sirius avait été interrogé au Véritasérum, sous sa demande.

La semaine avait aussi était chargée pour l'entraînement qu'Hermione et Ginny faisaient sous la supervision de Remus. Eldric, lui, n'était toujours pas venu longtemps au Square, et quand Harry lui avait demandé il avait répondu qu'il avait des choses à préparer et que c'était une surprise.

Harry, ne s'était toujours pas attaqué à son entraînement, il était allé voir le Gobelin qui se chargeait de l'affaire pour récupérer tous ses biens. Il était sorti de Gringots tout joyeux. Il allait récupérer tous ses biens et toute sa fortune que Dumbledore avait accidentellement donnés aux familles Malfoy, Fudge, Ombrage et Nott. Aux familles Rogue, McGonagall et Lovegood il avait décidé de tout leur laisser, sauf les manoirs qu'il avait décidé de garder dans sa famille même s'ils continuaient d'y habiter, donc pas de loyer à payer pour eux. Et tout ça sans que Dumbledore ne reçoive d'inculpations, donc personne n'irait à Azkaban ou quoique ce soit d'autres, la seule chose qui va se passer, c'est que les familles vont ce retrouver dehors sans manoir et en plus Harry va retrouver toute la fortune qu'ils avaient de lui.

Pendant la semaine il avait aussi réussi à se débarrasser de ses responsabilités, c'est-à-dire rester en contact avec tous ses alliés, pour toujours être informé de tout ce qui ce passait dans le monde. Il avait demandé de l'aide aux Gobelins, qui avaient trouvé la personne idéale, enfin, plutôt le Gobelin idéal, un Gobelin du nom d'Eargit, il avait appris que c'était aussi ce Gobelin qui ce chargeait de tout ce qui concernait le coffre des Potter.

Etant donné que le Gobelin s'occupait du coffre familial des Potter et des alliances, une somme plus grosse serait retirée de son coffre pour Gringots, ce qu'il trouvait tout à fait normal. Il savait aussi que Morholt – l'avocat Gobelin – avait à présents toutes les cartes en main pour commencer un procès pour pouvoir récupérer tous ses biens.

Mais il y avait aussi le fait que la veille Harry avait donné les potions à Ron, il avait récupéré sa main ainsi que son œil, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas se servir ni de sa mains ni de son œil, il fallait au moins trois jours de réadaptations, c'est court ? Non ! C'est magique.

Par la même occasion Harry avait avalé une potion pour retrouvé sa vue ce qui avait marché immédiatement, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes.

Ce matin-là plusieurs nouvelles vont faire bondir de joie plusieurs résidants de la maison du Square Grimmaurd.

Harry était à la table du salon, attendant les nouvelles du jour, avec Hermione, Remus, Sirius, la famille Weasley moins Percy et Arthur, qui travaillaient. Ainsi que Séverus, Albus, Eldric, Maugrey et McGonagall, en bref les membres du Phoenix libres se trouvaient autour de la table pour attendre les nouvelles. Ils savaient tous que s'était très important mais pas à quel point. Seul Harry savait tout ce qui allait paraître, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui les avait réunis.

Ulric apparu avec Hedwige, affligée de ne pas avoir réussi à passer les protections de la maison, qui donna le journal à Harry et alla se poser sur la cheminée le plus loin possible d'Ulric, qui lui aussi était sur la cheminée.

Harry déplia le journal et commença à lire à voix haute…

_Fin_


	13. Attaque reptilienne

_**CHAPITRE XII : Attaque Reptilienne**_

_**Trois bouleversements dans le monde de la magie**_

_Sirius Black innocent_

_En effet, hier, Sirius Black, connu pour avoir été le gardien du secret de Lily et James Potter_, _après avoir été enfermé douze ans à la prison d'Azkaban, et être le premier à s'être évadé de cette prison dite surprotég_ée_ a été reconnu innocent. Exactement mesdames et messieurs, Sirius Black n'a jamais tué douze moldus, n'a non plus jamais tué Peter Pettigrow, ni trahi les Potter._

_Pendant une semaine un procès dont n'a jamais bénéficié Sirius Black s'est déroulé, Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore ont été les seuls à avoir témoigné de l'innocence de Sirius Black, ce dernier à expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé sous Véritasérum. Le Magenmagot à été contraint d'accéder à cette requête que Sirius Black a voulu pour appuyer ses dires._

_Le ministre de la magie pour s'excuser de l'enfermement de Sirius Black lui a offert une compensation d'un salaire d'Auror débutant, soit 800 gallions par mois pendant douze ans, étant donné qu'il venait de commencer son travail en ayant eu son diplôme haut la main. Ce qui fait au total, 115 200 Gallions de compensations._

_Faites attention, si vous voyez Peter Pettigrow veuillez contactez un Auror au plus vite. (La photo de Peter Pettigrow page 2, le procès détaillé page 3)_

_Victoria Vérity _

_Un grand Procès _

_Selon les informations qu'ont recueillies les reporters de la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry Potter aurait amorcé un procès contre les grandes puissances d'Angleterre ; Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie, Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat, Lucius Malfoy, chef de la famille Malfoy, Albert Nott, chef de la famille Nott. _

_Seulement nous savons que monsieur Potter n'assistera pas au procès, son défenseur est un gobelin compétent, il sera le seul à défendre Harry Potter._

_Nous ne savons pas encore la raison de ce procès mais nous y travaillons ardemment, Harry Potter à de fortes chances de gagner. Ce procès aura lieu le 24 Septembre, espérons que les nouvelles seront meilleures._

_Victoria Vérity_

_Miracle à Sainte Mangouste_

_Hier, dans l'après midi, Ronald Weasley fils d'Arthur Weasley travaillant au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu a récupér_é_ sa main et son œil. Selon les dires de ce jeune homme, il aurait perdu sa main droite et son œil gauche, pour la préparation d'une potion qui aurait fait revenir Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Il va s'en dire qu'il est absolument impossible que ce mage noir accompli puisse revenir à la vie après milles ans._

_Donnons toute l'aide à la famille Weasley pour aider ce jeune homme choqué, pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses esprits._

_La potion qui aurait fait repousser la main et l'œil du jeune Weasley aurait été inventée par Harry Potter. Là où les plus grands chercheurs de potions du monde auraient échoué un enfant de simplement treize ans aurait trouvé un remède. Espérons que Ronald Weasley ne meurt pas suite aux effets secondaire d'une potion créé par Harry Potter, qui a réussit à lui faire boire cette potion à l'insu des talentueux Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste._

_Angelina Sanders_

- Eargit, appela Harry.

Dans une petite fumée blanche un Gobelin aussi horrible que les autres apparut au coté d'Harry.

- Oui, Seigneur Potter ? demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerais tout savoir sur Angelina Sanders, elle travaille à la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Bien, Seigneur Potter, puis il disparut dans une autre fumée blanche.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que je n'aime pas cette femme, qui ne dit que des choses insensées.

Après cette petite explication tout le monde félicita Sirius de sa libération et tout le monde resta dans la bonne humeur aussi parce que Ron avait retrouvé ses membres manquants, ce qui n'échappa pas à la famille Weasley qui vint le remercier. Harry fut également contraint de donner de la potion pour Maugrey qui le lui avait demandé, il lui donna aussi la potion pour qu'il retrouve sa vue mais il refusa, disant qu'il préférait garder son œil magique.

L'été se finit entre les entraînements, les rétablissements de Ron et Maugrey, les missions des membres de l'ordre, les blagues des jumeaux, les achats pour l'année a Poudlard et le nettoyage de la demeure auquel Ron grogna qu'il l'avait déjà fait, mais malheureusement il n'eut pas le choix.

Sirius avait décidé, sous la demande d'Harry, de laissé Kreattur récupérer tout ce qu'il voulait.

Harry de son coté n'avait pas encore commencé l'entraînement qu'il voulait faire, il se concentrait plus a celui de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'avait toujours pas découvert le projet d'Hermione, Ron et Harry, ce qui les réjouissait.

Jusqu'à la fin des vacances tout ce passa bien, sauf la veille du départ pour la rentrée a Poudlard où, dans la chambre d'Harry qui était insonorisé, comme toutes les autres chambres, une toute petite dispute éclata entre Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Harry on est prêt, on peut y aller, déclara Hermione en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Non Hermione, vous n'êtes pas prêts.

- Mais on a battu Tonks, lui dit Ron.

- Oui, mais je veux que vous preniez plus conscience de votre puissance. Vous êtes tout les deux plus puissant que Tonks, mais vous ne le savez pas et vous ne vous en servez pas. Vous connaissez le Doloris qui nous sera utile pour cette mission, même si je n'aime pas jeter ce sort sur des Aurors, il le faut. Donc pour Octobre je vais vous entraîner pour que vous puissiez utiliser toute votre puissance à son maximum.

- Mais tu avais dit que l'on ferait cette mission après avoir battu Tonks, on l'a fait, alors on peut y aller.

- Ron ! Est-ce que tu m'as écouté.

- Oui mais…

- Alors on fera comme ça. On a un mois pour le faire.

- Quand irons-nous chercher la Prophétie ? demanda Hermione.

- Sûrement le premier week-end du mois d'Octobre.

- On a du boulot, déclarât-elle.

Le lendemain Hermione, Ron et Harry, se trouvaient dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, le train venait juste de partir et Ginny était partie rejoindre ses amies dans un autre compartiment.

- Dites ça vous dit de reprendre la relève des maraudeurs ?

- Harry, t'es pas sérieux ?

- Si Hermione, j'ai un très lourd fardeau à porter et il n'y a qu'à Poudlard que je pourrais vraiment m'amuser.

- Moi je marche, déclara Ron.

- On va perdre beaucoup de point…

- Seulement si on se fait prendre.

- Je suis Préfète, je ne peux pas.

- Remus l'était aussi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, il avait l'habitude.

- Allez Hermione, lui dit Ron, accepte, tu pourras nous aider avec ton imagination.

- Ron ! Je te rappelle que tu es aussi Préfet.

- Non, j'ai refusé, je crois que c'est Dean maintenant.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Pourquoi ? C'est un honneur…

- Hermione, calma Harry, arrête, en étant Préfète tu pourras nous aidé, aller, s'il te plait, accepte, dit-il en faisant les yeux de Sirius.

Hermione voyant ce qu'Harry faisait tourna les yeux et vit que Ron faisait aussi les yeux de chiens battu, elle leurs dit qu'elle allait réfléchir et partit faire sa ronde.

- Tu crois qu'elle va accepter ?

- Ron, franchement, elle est obligée.

- D'un coté… c'est vrai. T'as prévu quelque chose ?

- Mmh oui, je pense que faire craquer Ombrage sera une bonne idée. On planifiera ça pour…on est Dimanche…on a demain et mardi pour le préparer.

En attendant Hermione ils commencèrent une parti d'échec qu'Harry perdit mais Ron eu beaucoup de difficulté cette fois. Apparemment Ron est toujours le meilleur en stratégie.

- J'accepte ! s'écria Hermione en faisant voler la porte d'une façon coléreuse.

- Hermione ? Ça va ? demanda Ron

- Oui ! Très bien ! Pour demain je propose de transformer tout les Serpentard en fouine, ça fera plaisir à Malfoy.

- Hé ben, je crois que cette année il ne faudra pas te chercher, remarqua Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait, s'exclama Ron en se levant.

- Assied-toi Ron, on se vengera plus tard, lui dit posément Harry.

Hermione sorti un livre d'une de ses valises, _Nouvelle Théorie de la numérologie_, et se mit à le lire. Pendant ce temps Harry et Ron entreprenaient une partie de carte explosive. Après une demi-heure Harry eu une idée.

- Hermione, Ron, ils le regardèrent, ça vous dit d'être Animagus déclarés ?

- Pourquoi déclarés ? demanda Ron.

- Pour ne pas prendre de risques, répondit Hermione, pas de problème pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi. T'es Animagis ?

- Moi ? Non ! Je suis Animorphomage, mais ne le dites a personne, je compte me faire enregistrer en même temps que vous, mais je n'ai pas encore choisi l'animal.

- Magnifique, murmura Hermione, elle se reprit vite pour lui poser une question. Tu peux nous dire ce que tu as appris ?

- Oui, alors, Métamorphose, Sortilège, enchantement, Potion, Botanique, Arithmancie, Divination, la théorie, je n'ai aucun don pour ça, Astronomie, sort défensif et offensif, toute les créatures qui peuple notre monde, Histoire de la magie, les Runes, les Runes magique, sort de camouflage, filature, etc… Combat à la faux, lance, hallebarde, naginata, bayonnette, poignard, tanto, dague, dirk, kriss, épée à deux mains, épée bâtarde, glaive, kunaï, arc, arbalète, hache, sabre à un tranchant, cimeterre, daisho, katana, wakizashi, ninjatô, tachi, kusari, chikiriki. Pour les combats a mains nu, capoeira angola, nindokai, shinshinkan karate, judo do, shudo, tinku, gracie jujutsu, machado jiu jiutsu, valetudo, boxe anglaise, waijia, neijia, wing chun. En repassant par la magie, les quatre éléments, nécromancie, incantations, les lois magiques, sort de soins, magie « noir », rituel, magie de l'esprit, comme l'Occlumencie, Magie ancienne, qui se base sur les sentiments, magie antique, qui se base sur de la magie brute, magie sans baguette, pour mes dons il y a, Animorphomage, Métamorphomage, Empathie, Télépathie et Anilangue. J'ai peut-être oublié quelques choses, mais l'essentiel est là.

Hermione le regardé avec des yeux rond, complètement abasourdit, alors que Ron, moins élégant, avait la bouche ouverte. Le ventre de Ron gargouilla mais personne ne le remarqua.

- Tu…tu es sérieux ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais à Poudlard, tu n'a plus rien à apprendre, s'exclama Ron.

- Si, j'ai encore des choses à apprendre, peut-être pas à Poudlard. Mes seuls ancêtres qui ont fait le tour du monde, ce sont les ninjas, les tueurs à gage ou autre chose dans ce genre, alors je peux te dire que j'ai encore des choses à apprendre, j'ai même des projets que personne n'a encore testés.

- Et tu comptes VRAIMENT rester à Poudlard ?

- Oui Ron.

- T'es fort en Arithmancie ? demanda Hermione.

- Ben, si je te dis que Bridget Wenlock est une de mes aïeuls et que je suis à peu près au même niveau, tu crois que je suis fort ?

- LA Bridget Wenlock ? Ce n'est pas vrai, toutes les plus grandes découvertes ont été découvertes par ta famille ?

- Non, rigola Harry, mais elle oui.

- Si un jour, j'ai besoin d'aide je t'appelles, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- Oui, pas de problème. On se chargera de mettre au point tous les entraînements qu'il y aura à faire…

A ce moment le train s'arrêta brusquement, Harry fit un vol contre Ron qui s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui, tandis qu'Hermione s'écrasa elle aussi sur le même mur que Ron.

- C'EST QUOI CA ? s'énerva Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, mais restons dans le train et… Harry regarda par la fenêtre et vit une soixantaine d'hommes, enfin plutôt des hommes-reptile. Leur tête était celle d'un serpent avec les dimensions de celle d'un homme, leur corps était recouvert d'écaille verte, leur taille atteignait les deux mètres, en un mot : imposants.

Harry se retourna et donna ses recommandations.

- Restez dans le train et réconfortez le plus de monde que possible, moi j'y vais.

- On vient t'aider, déclara Ron.

- Non vous ne pouvez rien faire, ils sont en grande partie insensible à la magie.

Sur cette dernière phrase il couru le plus vite possible, poussant, sautant, criant, il vit des premières années pleurer, il courut plus vite. Quand il put sortir, il vit les professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Vector, trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas surement des Aurors, et aussi Eldric. Tous ce passait à l'avant du train.

Le problème c'est qu'ils étaient dans une difficulté énorme. Il vit un des Aurors métamorphoser un caillou en tigre, qui s'attaqua immédiatement à un des hommes-serpent, qui malheureusement ne dura pas longtemps, c'est pour cela qu'il voyait toute les personnes agiter leur baguette sur des cailloux, tronc d'arbre, ou tout ce qui passait pour les métamorphoser en animal imposant pour les attaquer.

A ce moment il vit Dumbledore viser un tronc d'arbre qui se transforma en un énorme éléphant, un éléphant d'Afrique. Il devait peser au moins sept tonnes, et il mesuré quatre mètres de hauteur.

Comme la trentaine d'animaux qui attaquaient les hommes-reptile il se mit à charger, il emporta huit hommes serpent avec lui, ça donné le temps aux autres de souffler un peu, puisque immédiatement le restant de créatures sauta sur l'animal.

- HARRY, cria Eldric, AIDE NOUS.

Harry se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire et…

- OCCUPEZ-LES ENCORE UN PEU.

Eldric se retourna vers les créatures qui attaquaient encore l'éléphant, mais il disparut sous l'assaut trop important. Il commença immédiatement sa propre attaque pour contrer celle de l'ennemi.

Il réfléchit en vitesse à l'animal que pourrait prendre ses propres créatures, il choisit le lion blanc, pour son coté rapide, puissant et prédateur.

Il se concentra sur le lion blanc et récita la formule en pointant sa baguette sur son cœur.

- **Gero surrexi meus alis humanus**.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de combattre, ils avaient tous ressenti la puissance du sort, même les serpent-homme.

Harry se mit à irradier d'une lumière bleue et petit a petit, dans un tremblement de terre, une armée de lions blanc-homme fit irruption de par la terre. Ayant la tête d'un lion blanc, le corps recouvert d'une fourrure à poil ras complètement blanche et la même taille que celle des ennemis, là aussi il ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : impressionnant.

- DERRIERE-MOI, cria Harry.

Tandis que les professeurs et les Aurors partaient se réfugier derrière Harry, ce dernier se transformait en véritable lion blanc. Il devait peser au moins deux cent kilos, avec une longueur de corps de deux mètres cinquante et une longueur de queue de soixante-dix centimètres.

De par son rugissement les cents cinquante créatures invoquées attaquèrent les soixante hommes serpents.

Toutes les personnes (Adulte et enfant, dans le train) étaient estomaquées devant un tel phénomène, personnes ne connaissaient un sort qui puisse créer une telle armée.

Les lions contre les serpents, le bien contre le mal, même a l'extérieur il existé cette rivalité, mais quoi de surprenant venant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même que d'attaquer avec des serpents. Car oui, Harry savait que s'était Serpentard qui attaquait et pas Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas connaître ce sort, il n'avait été écrit nulle part, et les derniers connaisseurs de ce sort n'étaient autres que les fondateurs. Et puis, Voldemort n'aurait pas eu la puissance d'invoquer une soixantaine de créatures mais seulement vingt-cinq ou vingt-six.

Il avait de la chance que ses ennemis n'aient pas encore eu la même puissance qu'Harry sinon ce n'était pas soixante homme-serpent qui aurait attaqué mais cent cinquante trois.

Après seulement cinq minutes de combat, il ne resta plus d'homme-serpent, alors Harry décida de reprendre sa forme humaine qui déclencha la disparition de son armée, et le retour de sa puissance.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda une voix sortant de derrière un arbre.

- Salazar Serpentard, proclama Harry, et moi qui croyait que tu allais te cacher.

Harry pu entendre des phrases telle que « Serpentard, ce n'est pas possible », qui venait de McGonagall, ou alors « Harry, t'es un idiot, ce n'est pas ton ami », d'ailleurs cette phrase lui tira un sourire, elle venait d'Eldric.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? demanda Harry.

- Tu ressembles à Merwyn Potter.

- Exact, plus connu sous le nom de Merwyn le malicieux, je suis son descendant, Harry Potter, derrière lui il entendit Flitwick poussé un petit cri, « Il l'a reconnut » songea Harry.

- Oui, et je l'ai tué, il était puissant, avoua Serpentard, mais moins que moi.

- Je suis plus puissant que lui, la preuve, le sort de fusion n'a marché que pour soixante hommes pour toi, alors que moi pour cent cinquante trois, je sais que tu es intelligent, mais pas suicidaire.

Serpentard était furieux, Harry le sentait, même s'il ne le voyait pas, il sentait d'autres émotions aussi, la peur d'un Auror, l'angoisse d'un autre Auror, la colère d'Albus, l'indifférence d'Eldric, la curiosité de Flitwick, l'angoisse de Vector, la honte d'encore un Auror et le dégoût de McGonagall.

- On se reverra Harry Potter sois en sûr.

Puis Salazar Serpentard disparut dans une fumée signifiant qu'il avait disparut grâce à l'élément de l'eau, par évaporation.

Après qu'Albus ait dit de remonter dans le train et avoir demandé à Harry de venir le voir dans son bureau après le repas, Harry retourna dans son compartiment où il savait qu'une explication devrait avoir lieu.

Et en effet à peine arrivait dans le compartiment qu'il se fit harceler par Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus. Enfin, Luna était plutôt assise sur la banquette droite collée à la vitre.

Il leurs demanda donc de s'asseoir, et leurs expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé, les paroles échangées, et tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir sur le sort de fusion.

Pendant le trajet, Hermione lisait toujours le même livre qu'elle avait commencé avant l'attaque, Luna lisait _le chicaneur_, le même que l'année précédente pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ginny, Ron, Dean et Seamus jouaient à des jeux, comme les bavboules, jeux d'échec version sorcier, jeux de carte auto-battante, pendu réutilisable, ect… Neville contemplait son Mimbulus Mimbletonia et cherchait dans un livre, surement rare, tout ce qui ce rapportait a cette plante, et Harry à coté de la fenêtre opposé à celle de Luna, réfléchissait à son projet car si il y arrivait, ça pourrait changer énormément choses, ça ferais plaisir à beaucoup de personnes et se serait un point non négligeable pour la guerre.

Mais pour l'instant il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour pouvoir y arriver, beaucoup de statistique a réalisé, de données à prendre en compte et plein d'autres chose à faire encore, il avait encore beaucoup de travail.

C'est pour cela qu'il réfléchissait, il ne perdait pas de temps, il avançait dans son travail. Jusqu'à ce qu'un abruti ouvre la porte du compartiment, leur faisant lever les yeux vers lui, ainsi qu'à Hermione et Luna qui levèrent les yeux de leur lecture, et faisant aussi valdinguer les jeux auxquels jouer Ron, Dean, Seamus et Ginny.

- Tiens ! Des bouseux, des Sang-de-Bourbe, une folle, et un balafré, on se croirait à la foire aux monstres.

_- Laisse ! Je m'en occupe_, dit Harry télépathiquement à Ron, qui était prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Il se leva et se posta devant Malfoy, séparés de seulement trente centimètres, ses paroles sortirent dans un murmure que tout le monde entendit, même Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient derrière Malfoy.

- Voyons Malfoy, tu ne devrais pas venir ici, vous risquez de recevoir la plus grande honte de votre vie.

- Tu crois que vous pouvez nous faire quelque chose, vous êtes peut-être plus que nous, mais on vous battrait sans aucun problème.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait tous se mettre contre ton petit groupe de merdeux, je ne vais pas les embarquer là dedans. Ne faites rien, dit Harry aux autres de son compartiment.

- Tu veux faire le héro Potter ?

- Non, je veux juste prendre le plaisir de te faire fermer ta petite gueule de fils à papa qui n'est bon qu'à lécher la robe d'un écervelé qui lui sert de maître.

Harry vit tout de suite Malfoy sortir sa baguette, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose il se retrouva contre la vitre en face du compartiment dût au coup de poing qu'il reçut dans le ventre, et avant qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle Harry c'était occuper de Crabbe et Goyle avec le même coup, et tout cela en seulement cinq seconde, la seconde suivante Harry soulevait Malfoy par le cou, collé à la vitre.

- Potter, dit Malfoy d'une voix étranglé, si tu ne me lâches pas je t'enlèverais tellement de point que…que les Gryffondor seront sûr de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons…et toi avec, il toussa, avec des retenues pendant au moins deux mois.

- Tu ne peux rien faire Malfoy, dit Hermione en les rejoignant, le règlement stipule seulement que les bagarres sont interdite par magie. Hors, non seulement on n'est pas à Poudlard, mais en plus Harry n'a pas utilisé la magie, ce qui signifie que tu ne peux rien faire. A part le dire à tout le monde et la seule chose que tu réussiras à faire est de t'humilier.

Harry reposa Malfoy et sourit, il voulu rajouter quelque chose mais il fut devancer par une personne qui arriva par la droite, en écartant tout les autres élèves qui encombraient le couloir.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda Eldric, avant qu'Harry réponde il rajouta, je suis le professeur Bagdigrys, professeur de duel a Poudlard, une matière rajoutée cette année.

- Bonjour professeur Bagdigrys, il semblerait que les reptiles n'aient pas fini d'attaquer aujourd'hui, répondit Harry souriant à pleine dent.

- Hé bien, Malfoy, qu'est ce que vous attendez, que je vous porte jusqu'à votre compartiment avec vos deux amis ? dit-il en souriant.

- J'attends que vous les punissiez ! s'exclama Malfoy.

- Et pourquoi cela Malfoy ?

- Ils nous ont attaqué, vous le voyez, Crabbe et Goyle sont par terre.

- Exact, consentit-il alors que Malfoy se mit à sourire, je vois bien que Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas été assez intelligents pour mettre un pied devant l'autre pour marcher convenablement.

Là, le sourire de Malfoy s'abaissa immédiatement, il ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle de se relever, puis ils repartirent vers leur compartiment, à l'opposé de la direction d'où était arrivé Eldric, mais une dizaine de mètres après, Malfoy se retourna.

- Mon père entendra parler de ce favoritisme honteux, et vous le regretterez.

- Faites donc Malfoy, vous pouvez même lui dire que j'accepte un duel, mais peut-être n'aura-t-il pas assez de courage…

Malfoy repartit fulminant contre un « vieux fou amoureux des moldus ».

- Que tout le monde retourne dans son compartiment, dit Eldric.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tout le monde repartit vers son compartiment. Eldric rentra dans le compartiment d'Harry et s'assit sur la banquette en face d'Harry, c'est-à-dire à droite. Etant donné que Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient partis, il restait de la place.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent sur la banquette gauche, avec Harry contre la fenêtre et Ginny entre lui et Hermione, tandis que Luna, qui avait toujours _le chicaneur_ entre les mains en train de le lire, était toujours à sa place, contre la fenêtre et coté droit, et a coté d'elle il y avait Eldric.

- Vous avez entendu, j'ai volé le titre d'Albus, il ne s'en remettra pas le pauvre vieux.

- Grand-père, je ne pense pas qu'Albus accepte que tu parles de lui comme ça, je te rappelle que c'est le seul qui ait un semblant d'autorité avec toi.

- C'est normal, c'est lui qui savait tout, et il a deux ans de plus que moi.

- Heu…Eldric, commença Hermione, tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort avec Malfoy, le favoritisme et tout ça.

- J'ai toujours détesté les personnes du genre Malfoy, il se croit tout permis, et croit qu'il peut tout avoir. Son père ne me fait absolument pas peur Hermione, et il faut bien contre balancer la balance, Rogue de son coté, moi du mien.

- Su-per, dit Ron, enfin quelqu'un qui nous comprend.

- Hé oui, bon allez les jeunes, ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais je dois contrôler que tout va bien, on préfère que les préfets reste dans les compartiments, alors tu ne bouges pas Hermione.

- D'accord.

Eldric sortit et referma la porte, mais juste après il l'a rouvrit et passa sa tête.

- Au fait les fouineurs, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui, même Luna, je parlais au trio d'or, rajoutât-il, faites en baver a Ombrage, je ne peux pas trop….

- Trio d'or ? demanda Ron.

- C'est les professeurs qui vous appellent comme ça, sauf Séverus, il préfère les incapables, j'aime bien son humour.

Puis il repartit, laissant le compartiment muet. Ils avaient un surnom auprès des professeurs. Et avec tous ces évènements ils en auraient presque oublié la présence d'Ombrage à Poudlard, Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour empêcher qu'elle prenne la parole avant le repas d'entrée, il était trop barbant.

- Les fouineurs, murmura Hermione songeuse.

_- Je pense à la même chose que toi Hermione_, lui dit Harry.

Elle sourit, sans pour autant regarder Harry, après tout, après plusieurs semaines ils s'y étaient tous habitués, et Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient convenu de ne jamais se regarder quand ils se parlaient par télépathie s'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux.

_- Dites, ce soir on entre en action, je m'occupe de tout, on n'a pas le temps de tout planifier, j'aimerais qu'Ombrage ne parle pas comme l'année dernière au repas._

_- Pas de problèmes, je suis avec toi_, répondit Ron sans hésitation.

_- Fait attention_, fit Hermione.

Puis pendant tout le reste du voyage, tout ce passa sans aucun autre dérangement, chacun reprenant son activité, réfléchir pour Harry, lire pour Hermione et Luna, jouer pour Ron et Ginny.

Ils se changèrent avant d'arriver à la gare, ils sortirent, ils ne purent dire bonjour à Hagrid puisqu'il n'était pas là alors ils prirent les diligences pour aller à Poudlard grâce au Sombrals, entrèrent dans la grande salle, s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor, Luna partit vers celle des Serdaigle et Ginny partit vers ses amis de quatrième année, ce fut donc vers le milieu de la grande table qu'ils s'assirent.

Ils savaient qu'ils ne verraient pas Hagrid à la table des professeurs puisqu'il était parti rallier les géants à leur cause. Ils attendirent donc que la répartition commence, Hermione et Ron, qui s'était mit en face, Harry à coté de Ron, se mirent à parler alors que lui finissait les petits détails de bienvenu a Ombrage, seulement s'il avait besoin d'un plan B.

Il vit arriver Gobe-Planche par la porte de derrière les professeurs, suivit de McGonagall quelques minutes plus tard. Les nouveaux suivaient McGonagall, quelques-uns tremblait comme des feuilles, McGonagall portait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un antique chapeau de sorcier.

Tout le monde se tut et le choixpeau commença sa chanson :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_  
_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_  
_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_  
_Rassemblés par la même passion_  
_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_  
_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_  
_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_  
_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_  
_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_  
_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_  
_Où la destinée les séparerait._  
_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_  
_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_  
_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_  
_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._  
_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_  
_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_  
_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_  
_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_  
_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."_  
_Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture_  
_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."_  
_Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage_  
_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."_  
_Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité_  
_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_  
_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_  
_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_  
_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_  
_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._  
_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur_  
_Chez les sorciers de son académie_  
_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._  
_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_  
_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_  
_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_  
_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._  
_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_  
_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._  
_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_  
_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
_De longues années libres de soucis._  
_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_  
_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._  
_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_  
_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_  
_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_  
_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._  
_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_  
_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._  
_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_  
_Les amis dressés contre les amis_  
_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_  
_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ_  
_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_  
_Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi._  
_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_  
_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_  
_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_  
_Commes elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_  
_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_  
_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_  
_Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long_  
_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_  
_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_  
_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_  
_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_  
_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_  
_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_  
_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_  
_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_  
_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_  
_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_  
_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_  
_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_  
_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_  
_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_  
_La répartition maintenant commence._

(Tome 5 : chapitre 11 : La nouvelle chanson du choixpeau magique)

Cette année Hermione, Ron et Harry ne firent aucuns commentaires, sachant déjà ce que ça voulait dire ; s'unir face à l'adversité, le contraire de la devise des mages noirs ; diviser pour régner.

Une fois le silence revenu McGonagall commença la répartition, qui se termina plusieurs minutes plus tard par Zeller Rose qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. McGonagall, prit le tabouret et le choixpeau et partit vers l'antichambre derrière la table professorale, une fois qu'elle fut revenu, et assise, Albus se leva.

- A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, bienvenue, pour les anciens ; désolé pour vous, dit-il en rigolant. Personnellement, je souhaite manger avant d'entamer un discourt barbant, et je pense, que vous aussi, alors, bon appétit.

Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d'applaudissement accueillirent ses paroles. Dumbledore se rassit et tous les plats apparurent, ce qui ne déplut à personnes dans cette salle.

Alors qu'Harry avait fini sa tourte à la mélasse, son dessert favori, tous les plats disparurent, tout le monde se tourna alors vers la table des professeurs où, le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé pour entamer son discourt.

- A présent que nous sommes tous occupé à digérer se somptueux repas, je vous demande de m'accorder encore un peu de votre temps. Les nouveaux, doivent savoirs, que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès, il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutiles que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens s'en souviennent aussi. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie est interdite dans les couloirs entre les cours ainsi que beaucoup d'autres objets dont la liste complète est à présent affiché sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année trois nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Nous avons aussi un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Ombrage. Et j'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Bagdigrys qui assurera les nouveaux cours de duel tout les samedis après midi de quatorze heures à seize heures pour les quatre premières années et de seize heures à dix-huit heures pour les trois dernières. Ceux qui sont intéressé devront s'inscrire auprès de leur directeur de maison.

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissement auxquels Hermione, Ron et Harry se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

- Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch pour chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le 8 septembre de huit heures à midi pour les Poufsouffle, le 8 septembre de quatorze heures à dix-huit heures pour les Serpentard, le 15 septembre de huit heures à midi pour les Gryffondor, et le 15 septembre de quatorze heures à dix-huit heures pour les Serdaigle.

Il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement de toutes les maisons, moins chez les Serpentard, puis Dumbledore reprit.

- A présent je vous laisse rentrer dans vos salles communes pour dormir, bonne nuit.

C'est dans un bruit pas possible que tout le monde se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

- Harry je veux que tu sois là pour les essais dimanche, c'est moi la capitaine, lui dit Angelina Johnson, une des poursuiveuses de son équipe et capitaine, avant d'être embarqué dans la foule.

Ensuite Harry expliqua à Ron et Hermione qu'il devait aller voir Dumbledore parce qu'il le lui avait demandé et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard puis il parti devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et attendit qu'il arrive. Il ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il arriva juste après et qu'il donna le mot de passe, « glace au caramel », puis ils montèrent tout les deux dans un calme époustouflant. Arrivé dans le bureau Dumbledore prit place et invita Harry à faire de même. A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit pour faire entrer les professeur Bagdigrys, McGonagall, Rogue, Vector, Flitwick et Chourave, ils prirent place sur les autres fauteuils au coté d'Harry.

- Merci à tous d'être venus, si j'ai demandé votre présence, c'est parce que vous êtes soit directeur de maison, soit vous étiez là pendant l'attaque du Poudlard Express. Nous avons tous besoin d'explications sur ce qui c'est passé, et moi-même je ne peux pas vous les fournir, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait venir Mr Potter. Mr Potter, si voulez bien.

Les professeurs regarda Harry, Séverus, toujours avec un visage complètement fermé ou l'on ne pouvait voir que du mépris, ou serait-ce de la curiosité mal dissimulé ?

- Bien sûr Professeur…

- Pas de ça ici Harry, coupa Albus.

- D'accord, merci Albus. Donc voilà, comme vous avez dû l'entendre ou le voir c'est Salazar Serpentard qui a attaqué, Ron n'a pas mentit a la Gazette, il est bel bien revenu et avec toute sa puissance si je me réfère au sort de fusion.

- Justement, c'était quoi ce sort ?

- Je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis que personne ne le connais même vous Albus.

- Vous avez raison Septima, je ne connais absolument pas ce sort, mais comme vous avez pu le remarqué durant l'attaque Harry le connaît.

- Oui je le connais, et Serpentard aussi, c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur, parce que comme vous l'avez vu pendant l'attaque, vous avez été obligé d'utilisé la métamorphose pour les attaquer et ça ne marchait pas…

- La magie ne marchait pas, couina Flitwick.

- La magie ne marchait pas, parce qu'ils sont fait de magie. Mais pour que vous compreniez ce que c'était je vais vous l'expliquer. Le sort de fusion est un sort extrêmement puissant, il crée des êtres moitié hommes moitié animal. L'animal correspond à votre Animagus, si vous n'êtes pas Animagus vous ne pouvait pas faire fonctionner ce sort.

Il fit une pause, que McGonagall mit à profit.

- Vous êtes un Animagus, fit-elle remarquer, et un lion blanc plus précisément. Vous êtes déclaré ?

- Non professeur, rigola Harry, je ne suis pas déclarer, mais je compte le faire plus tard dans l'année. Mais reprenons, continua Harry avant d'être interrompu pour parler de son Animagus, si vous utilisiez ce sort professeur, dit-il en regardant McGonagall, vos créations, parce qu'il n'y en aurait que quatre ou cinq pour votre puissance, seraient moitié femme moitié chat. Vous comprenez ?

Ils approuvèrent.

- Mais comment ce fait-il que tu en es invoquait plus d'une centaine pour seulement soixante ennemis ? demanda Albus.

- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix, répondit Harry. Voyez-vous, reprit-il, l'invocation ce fait selon la puissance du sorcier, Serpentard en a créé soixante puisque sa puissance équivaut à soixante hommes de puissance normal, c'est-à-dire entre dix et quinze pour cent de puissance sur l'échelle de Merlin. Vous professeur vous en aurez vingt-cinq ou vingt-six et vous ne pouvez pas en faire plus, ou moins, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Personne ne connaît ce sort puisqu'il a été perdu à l'époque des fondateurs, il a était créé deux à trois mille ans avant leur époque. Il servait à faire des combats entre sorcier, au lieu de se lancer des sorts eux même, ils utilisaient celui ci.

- Et vous pouvez nous l'apprendre ? Demanda Flitwick.

- Je crois en effet que c'est la meilleure solution, mais, êtes vous un Animagus professeur Flitwick ?

Tout le monde dans la pièce se mit à sourire, même Rogue.

- Séverus, arrêtez de sourire, vous faites encore plus peur, balança Harry.

- Potter…commença McGonagall outragé par un tel comportement d'un élève de sa maison.

- Laissez Minerva, coupa Séverus, et pour vous Potter, vous ne devriez pas jouer avec les sarcasmes, je crois avoir plus d'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Je n'en doute pas, après tout, ça fait plusieurs années que votre langue est bien fourchu, et je n'oubli pas non plus les dix minutes de cet été.

- Ca m'aurait étonné, mais pour répondre à votre question, depuis la première guerre, Albus a fait en sorte que tout ses professeur soit Animagus, sauf Trelawney, on se demande pourquoi ?

Et encore une fois tout le monde se mit à sourire.

- Bien dans ce cas, faites moi parvenir un jour ou vous serez libre et je vous l'apprendrai, mais pas tout les professeurs, seulement vous, ensuite vous leur ferait passez l'enseignement.

- Juste une question Harry, si une création équivaut à un sorcier de puissance basique, comment ce fait-il qu'un sorcier de puissance normal ne puisse pas en venir à bout ? demanda Chourave.

- Parce qu'ils sont faits de magie, et les sorciers de nos jours ne jure que par la magie, seules les choses matérielles peuvent marcher, la métamorphose est faite par magie et c'est pour cela que ça ne pouvait pas les tuer.

- Mais pourtant ce que tu as créé est fait de magie, remarqua Eldric.

- Oui mais la puissance est absolument égale. Aucun sorcier n'a exactement la même puissance, il y a toujours un centième ou un millième de différence, or, avec les créations de fusion, la puissance est pareille. Toute création est composée de magie, et cette magie équivaut à cinquante pour cent de puissance.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, pour détruire ces…monstres, il faut d'autres monstres.

- Oui et non. Ils peuvent aussi être détruit par quelque chose que tout le monde connaît, et peut se faire tuer avec aussi, une épée. Pour les tuer avec une épée, il faut leur couper la tête. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle ait une once de magie. Donc il ne faut pas la faire apparaître, pas de sort incassable, pas de rune, pas de sort tranchant, rien. Juste une bonne épée moldu.

- Hé bien voilà qui résume le tout…commença Albus avant d'être interrompu.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce, Argus Rusard entra essoufflé, sa chatte dans les bras, quand il prit la parole ce fut une phrase saccadé qui sorti de sa bouche.

- Professeur…Dumbledore…serpent…partout…couloirs…centaines.

Tout le monde se leva dans la hâte, ils bousculèrent Rusard qui se trouvait au milieu et qui ne bougeait pas, Harry, qui était passé devant, vit immédiatement tous les serpents. Il y en avait un pour deux mètres carré, mais ce qui effraya le plus Harry c'est les races de serpents qu'il reconnut, ce n'était pas les plus inoffensifs : mamba noir (Environ 3 mètres), mamba vert (Environ 3 mètres), taïpan du désert (Environ 2 mètres 50), cobra commun (Environ 3 mètres), cobra royal (Environ 3 mètres), python réticulé (Environ 9 mètres).

Et ces serpents là font parti des serpents les plus dangereux au monde, voilà ce qui faisait peur à Harry.

- Faites très attention, ces serpents sont extrêmement venimeux,** bellflama**, dit Harry.

Le serpent qui allait attaquer disparut sous le coup du sortilège de la flamme bleu.

- Dispersons-nous, tuons tous ces serpents, **incendio**, dit Eldric.

Ils se concertèrent tous et décidèrent de prendre chacun un étage, Séverus les cachots, Harry le rez de chaussé, Albus le premier étage, Eldric le deuxième étage, McGonagall le troisième, Flitwick le quatrième, Chourave le cinquième et Vector les deux derniers étant donné que c'était les dernier il y avait de très forte chance qu'il y est beaucoup moins de serpent.

Une fois que tous les professeurs furent partis Harry se jeta un sortilège pour que les serpents ne l'approche pas à moins de deux mètres.

- **Kamoveo serpentis**, pensa-t-il.

Puis il utilisa l'élément feu pour créer une vague qui crama tous les serpents, ensuite il se concentra plus pour que le feu grossi jusqu'à prendre tout l'étage, une fois que le feu arriva a la grande salle il senti qu'il brûlait une bonne centaine de serpent, mais il senti également de la résistance, une résistance faite d'eau.

Il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible il passa devant un couloir qui mené au premier étage et vit une grande vague de feu se propager, et ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un sort, « Albus est un élémental », songea Harry. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps et continua à courir à s'en perdre le souffle.

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, il vit quatre personnes, il reconnut tout de suite Serpentard et Voldemort, cote à cote, l'un avec sa cape rouge sang, et l'autre noir. Ils avaient tout les deux une autre personne devant eux qu'ils tenaient par les épaules. Les deux personnes devaient être des adolescents étant donné qu'ils avaient une tête de moins que Serpentard et Voldemort. La personne devant Serpentard avait une cape argentée et celle devant Voldemort, une cape verte.

- Bonjour Harry, dit courtoisement Voldemort.

- Tom, Salazar.

- Tu deviens familier Harry, dit Tom avec une tête montrant la colère et le dégout de son propre prénom.

- Ne trouve-tu pas cela normal, après tout depuis que j'ai un an tu essayes de me tuer, et pour toi Salazar c'est tout simplement parce que je pense qu'on se verra souvent.

- Il est perspicace le jeune, dit Salazar.

- Et moi je vois que tu à pris connaissance de ton descendant.

- En effet je le trouve diaboliquement charmant, tout comme son protégé.

- Apparemment tu a toi aussi un protégé, remarque Harry.

- En effet. Nos protégés n'ont rien contre toi, pour l'instant, mais mon descendant et moi-même, oui…

- Et vous nous faites l'immense privilège de votre présence dans mon école, pour vous venger face à MON protégé, dit une voix coléreuse derrière Harry.

- Albus, quel plaisir de te revoir, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu n'est ce pas ?

- Je n'étais pas pressé de te revoir Salazar.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour des retrouvailles Salazar.

- Non, tu as raison Voldemort. **Aciei**, prononçât Salazar en levant sa baguette.

Harry fit disparaître le sort de tranche d'un revers de la main et immédiatement après il dût se protéger de l'assaut des quatre mages noir, et malheureusement pour Harry les deux protégé était puissant et bien formés. Il devait enchaîner les boucliers, les dômes, les esquives, et les attaques pendant cinq minutes, et il avait l'avantage, puisque les deux protégés étaient couverts de coupures, Voldemort n'avait que quelques égratignures et Salazar n'avait rien, tout comme lui.

Voldemort dû abandonner le combat face à Harry pour s'occuper d'Albus qui avait commencé à l'attaquer, ensuite les professeurs arrivèrent avec en plus Wilhemina Gobe-Planche et Bathsheba Babbling, le professeur qui s'occupe des runes.

Harry fut déchargé des protégés par Vector, McGonagall et Séverus qui s'occupèrent de celui à la cape Argenté, Chourave, Gobe-Planche et Babbling de celui à la cape verte, Flitwick l'aida contre Serpentard et Eldric aida Albus contre Voldemort.

Trois sorts, sortis de la baguette de Serpentard ,qu'Harry arrêta d'un bouclier argenté, à coté de lui Flitwick fit sortir quatre sortilège l'un après l'autre, qui s'écrasèrent sur le mur derrière Serpentard, Harry envoya plusieurs sorts en même temps à haute voix.

- **Expelliarmus**, **Stupéfix**, **Babagus**, **Noctirae**, **Furunculus**, **Conjunctiva**, **Gero malum**, **Impedimenta**, **Sero splendidus**, **Confundo**, **Incarcerem**, **Expelliarmus**.

Un rayon de vingt centimètre de diamètre sortit de sa baguette, Flitwick regarda Harry les yeux exorbité, alors qu'Harry vit Voldemort transplaner suivit de son protégé, Serpentard se protégea derrière le plus puissant bouclier qui puisse exister.

Il fit apparaître son aura, pour se protéger, et la transforma en bouclier.

Quand les sorts touchèrent le bouclier de Serpentard, le bouclier explosa dans une lumière rouge sang aveuglante, et quand tous le monde put revoir Serpentard, il était affalé contre le mur derrière la table des professeurs, couvert de furoncle, bougeant la tête a cause du sort de conjonctivite qui lui faisait mal aux yeux, Il était aussi emprisonné par des cordes dû au sortilège de capture et malheureusement pour Serpentard, il avait aussi une vingtaine de chauve-souris qui lui attaqué le visage.

Harry sentit un sort lui arrivé par derrière, alors il transplana un mètre vers la gauche, mais juste après le protégé de Serpentard apparu au coté de ce dernier et il transplana avec.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparut tout le monde souffla, c'était terminé.

- Ils commencent à me sortir des yeux ses reptiles, murmura Harry un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

_Fin_


	14. Blague de commencement

**CHAPITRE XIII : Blague de Commencement**

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, hé ben, il était encore fatigué, mais il avait cours. Il vit que tout son dortoir dormait encore. « Normal, il est 6h30 » se dit Harry, « maudit entraînement ». Il partit prendre sa douche, et descendit dans la salle commune. Quand Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent, ils descendirent tous dans la grande salle pour déjeuner dans la discussion passionnante qu'était leur entraînement.

- Vous allez vous inscrire dans les cours de duels ? Demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils furent tout les trois assis.

Ils commencèrent également à manger pendant qu'ils parlaient.

- Ça pourrais nous aider pour l'entraînement, commença Ron, on pourrait se mesurer à d'autres élèves, au lieu de combattre contre des adultes.

- Oui, mais vous pouvez battre tous les élèves, même les septièmes années, n'oublié pas que vous avez battu un Auror, dit Harry.

- Ça peut quand même nous aider, au lieu de s'entraîner tout le temps entre nous. Là on sera tous ensemble, sa nous distraira un peu, répliqua Hermione.

- Ok. Mais on prend quelle tranche horaire ? demanda Harry.

- Moi, je propose de 16h à 18h, comme ça on a tout notre temps pour manger le midi.

- Franchement Ron, t'es un estomac sur patte.

- Laisse-le Hermione, il n'arrive pas à penser sans son estomac.

- Hooooooo, pauvre chou.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux alors que Ron se mit à bouder comme un bébé. Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur McGonagall leur donna leur emploi du temps en leur demandant s'il prenait les cours de duels. Après avoir choisi leurs horaires, McGonagall les leur donna.

Emploi du temps d'Hermione, Ron et Harry mélangés :

_Lundi :_

_9h/10h : Histoire de la magie (Serdaigle)_

_10h/12h : Potion (Serpentard)_

_12h/14h : Repas_

_14h/15h : Métamorphose (Poufsouffle)_

_15h/17h : Défense contre les forces du mal (Serpentard)_

_17h/18h : Divination ou Arithmancie_

_Mardi :_

_9h/11h : Métamorphose (Poufsouffle)_

_11h/12h : Botanique (Poufsouffle)_

_12h/14h : Repas_

_14h/15h : Potion (Serpentard)_

_15h/16h : Défense contre les forces du mal (Serpentard)_

_16h/18h : Sortilège (Serdaigle)_

_Mercredi :_

_9h/10h : Métamorphose (Poufsouffle)_

_10h/12h : Potion (Serpentard)_

_12h/14h : Repas_

_14h/15h : Libre_

_15h/16h : Libre_

_16h/17h : Libre_

_17h/18h : Libre_

_Le cours d'Astronomie se fera à minuit à la tour d'astronomie. (Serdaigle)_

_Jeudi :_

_9h/11h : Défense contre les forces du mal (Serpentard)_

_11h/12h : Histoire de la magie (Serdaigle)_

_12h/14h : Repas_

_14h/17h : Botanique (Poufsouffle)_

_17h/18h : Sortilège (Serdaigle)_

_Vendredi :_

_9h/11h : Sortilège (Serdaigle)_

_11h/12h : Libre_

_12h/14h : Repas_

_14h/17h : Soins aux créatures magiques (Serpentard)_

_17h/18h : Libre ou Étude des Runes_

_Samedi :_

_16h/18h : Duel, grande salle_

- Ho non, il est surchargé cet emploi du temps !

- Ron, c'est l'année des BUSE, je trouve ça tout à fait normal.

- Toi, quand il faut apprendre tu es tout le temps contente, agressa Ron.

- Moi au moins, je ne suis pas une inculte.

- Mais tu ne connais pas le mot loisir. Tu es tout le temps dans tes bouquins.

- Et alors…

- STOP. Le courrier arrive.

Hedwige posa une lettre devant Harry, alors qu'Hermione recevait la gazette du sorcier.

_Harry,_

_Comment tu vas ? Comment c'est passé la rentrée ? A l'heure qu'il est du devrais déjà avoir reçut ton emploi du temps, alors comment il est, envoi moi un exemplaire pour savoir si je peux rigoler ou pas. _

_J'ai repris mon travail, Auror, ça ne m'enchante pas, mais plus on a d'œil au ministère mieux ce sera, et d'après ce que m'a dit Remus tu sais de quoi je parle._

_A part ça, tu sais qui va venir travailler a Poudlard, et non ce n'est pas moi, tu aurais voulu hein, avoue _« Oui j'aurais voulu, j'ai encore une vengeance à mettre en pratique »_, Non c'est Remus, je ne t'en dit pas plus tu le sauras dans un petit moment. _

_Bon allez donne moi de tes nouvelles et celle d'Hermione, Ginny et Ron._

_Sirius black, enfin libre_

- C'est qui ? demanda Ron.

- Sirius, il dit qu'il a repris son travail d'Auror, que Remus va venir travailler a Poudlard, mais il n'a pas dit quand et pourquoi, non Hermione, si Albus l'à pris c'est qu'il n'aura pas de problème, et enfin il veut de vos nouvelles et celle de Ginny.

- C'est bon ? T'as fini de répondre à nos questions sans qu'on les pose ? demanda Hermione irritée.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous pensez trop fort.

- Ouais, ça va, ça passe, mais maintenant il faut qu'on y aille, on a Histoire de la magie.

- Haaaa, sa tombe bien, je n'avais pas fini ma nuit.

- Ronald Weasley, tu as intérêt à ne pas dormir sinon je te le ferais regretter, dit-elle alors qu'ils se levaient pour aller en cours.

- Mais mione on les connaît déjà ces cours.

- Si tu suis tout les cours tu les connaîtras encore plus.

- Arrêtez-vous un peu, sa devient soûlant.

- Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois seuls dans la salle commune.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu as l'air perturbé, lui dit Ron.

- Vous vous êtes consultés avant c'est ça.

- Harry, c'est juste que…

- Non, c'est bon Hermione je ne vous en veux pas, de toute façon je comptais vous le dire. Hier soir, il y a eu une attaque, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré tard, mais ce n'était pas une attaque comme les autres, et personnellement j'ai appris plusieurs choses de cette offensive. Il y avait Voldemort, Serpentard et leurs apprentis.

- Leurs apprentis ? questionna Hermione.

- Oui, Salazar Serpentard a toujours eu un apprenti pour en faire son second, et apparemment il a réussi à ce que Voldemort fasse pareil. Voldemort avait une cape noire, Serpentard rouge sang, et les apprentis, argent et vert.

- Argent et vert sont les couleurs de Serpentard, et plus je réfléchi et plus je me demande pourquoi Serpentard a prit la couleur rouge comme cape. Ce n'est pas logique.

- Son aura est rouge sang, tout comme sa cape. Ce n'est pas un rouge normal, protesta Harry.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir mis cette couleur comme symbole de sa maison ?

- Parce que Gryffondor avait choisi une autre tendance de rouge pour la sienne.

- Vous comptez parlementer pour une couleur, ou de l'attaque ? demanda Ron.

- Heu oui, Harry les apprentis, ils étaient comment ? Enfin je veux dire, ils étaient puissants ?

- Oui, non seulement ils étaient puissants, mais en plus ils avaient de la technique, et aussi un dévouement auprès de leur maître respectif.

- Sa pourrait être leur descendant ?

- Non Ron, le seul descendant vivant de Serpentard c'est Voldemort, et Voldemort n'a aucun descendant.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu leur voix ou quelque chose d'autre montrant qu'ils ne sont pas du pays ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, rien du tout. Je peux juste dire qu'ils sont puissants, et que leur aura est de la même couleur que leur cape.

- Alors ils ont dû bien choisir leur apprenti. Les couleurs verte et argent signifient la puissance, alors c'est un peu logique qu'ils aient choisis ces personnes là.

- Maintenant la question est : Pourquoi Voldemort a attaqué alors qu'il aurait dû se cacher ? posa Ron.

- Il doit être plus sûr de lui, après tout il a Serpentard avec lui, dit Hermione.

- Donc, il est plus sûr de lui pour attaquer...

- ...et pour récupérer la prophétie, coupa Ron à Harry.

- Mais cette attaque n'était pas sur la Gazette, même celle du train, indiqua Hermione.

- Ils ne le savent peut-être pas, proposa Ron.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il y avait des Aurors pendant l'attaque du train, dit Harry.

- La gazette est corrompue par le ministère, dit Ron.

- C'est possible, mais je pense plutôt qu'ils ne le savent pas encore. Ou alors ils cherchent plus d'indice, ou de témoin pour dire quelque chose, dit Harry.

- Oui, et puis de toute façon on le saura le moment venu.

- Exactement Ron. Bon, commença Harry en tapant des mains, la rentrée à était faite, on doit donc mettre les bouchées doubles pour les entraînements. Voldemort risque d'attaquer le ministère pour récupérer la prophétie, et c'est à nous de l'en empêcher. Ce qui veut dire que, le mercredi après midi jusqu'au repas du soir, entraînement, en commençant à quatorze heures. Le samedi de neuf heures à midi puis de treize heures à seize heures, entraînement. Et enfin, le dimanche de treize heures à seize heures, encore entraînement. Des questions ?

- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? demanda Ron.

- Non.

- Est-ce que c'est une impression, ou tu avais déjà tout préparé ? posa Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas une impression.

- Quand fait-on les devoirs ?

- Pendant tes temps libres Hermione.

- Et quand on se repose ? demanda Ron.

- Quand tu auras fait tes devoirs.

- Et quand on planifie la blague ?

- Maintenant ! J'ai une idée général de ce que je veux faire, je veux que Ombrage démissionne, et ce, le plus rapidement que possible.

- On pourrait mettre des Feux fous Fuseboum dans son appartement, on en demande à Fred et George et le tour est joué, proposa Ron.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Hermione, mais on devrait aussi s'occuper des élèves dans la grande salle pendant le déjeuner, pour en quelque sorte dire qu'on ne s'en prend pas spécialement à Ombrage.

- Excellent Hermione. Ron demain tu t'occupe de demander à tes frères des Feux fous Fuseboum, prends en une dizaine, tu leurs dira que je payerai plus tard. Hermione, t'as une idée pour les élèves ?

- Pas encore, mais j'y réfléchirais demain, comme ça pendant que tu la mets en place, Ron et moi on s'occupera d'Ombrage.

- Super, hé bien les Fouineurs, demain on a une longue journée en perspective.

- Les Fouineurs ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, c'est Eldric qui m'en a donné l'idée.

- Les Fouineurs, ça me plait, c'est un peu comme les Maraudeurs.

- Il nous faudra des surnoms aussi.

- T'as raison Hermione. Mais il faudrait plutôt attende de connaître vos animaux totem.

- Ok, Bonne nuit les gars, dit-elle en se levant puis en montant dans son dortoir.

- Alors, ça commence quand ? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle.

C'était le mercredi matin, tout le monde déjeunait, la blague était prête, et le trio n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que le spectacle commence.

- Dans quelques secondes, répondit Harry, et pour Ombrage ?

- A neuf heures, répondit Hermione.

Tout a coup, il y eu un gros BOUM, et le ciel artificiel explosa pour former un énorme corbeau, qui se mit a foncer tout droit vers Ombrage, qui elle aussi, se mit a foncer tout droit en criant, mais d'un autre coté, celui de la sortie de la grande salle, ensuite il y eut un flash qui illumina la grande salle d'une lumière blanche pure, et en un seul coup tout les élèves (même le trio) se retrouvèrent transformé en animal de leur maison.

Tout les élèves de la grande salle se mirent a éclater de rire, mais ce ne fut pas un rire qui correspondait a leur animal, mais bel et bien un rire humain, plusieurs lions se mirent à courir dans tout les sens, des serpents faisait peur a toutes les personnes assez proche d'eux, les aigles survolaient la grande salle et attrapaient des serpents ou des blaireaux qui essayaient de se cacher sous les tables ou défendait un lion ou un blaireau qui avait peur d'un serpent.

Les professeurs regardaient tout ce spectacle sans pourvoir y faire quoique ce soit, que ce soit des sorts ou des potions jetés, du sort puissant au sort moins puissant rien n'y faisait.

- SILENCE, cria Dumbledore.

Les lions s'arrêtèrent de rugir contre les serpents et de courir pour retourner à leur table, les serpents rentrèrent leur langue fourchu et reprirent place à leur table, les blaireau libérés de l'emprise des serpents ainsi que ceux caché sous les tables allèrent se mettre sur les banc de leur table, et enfin, les aigles relâchèrent doucement les serpents attrapés et s'envolèrent pour ce placer sur le banc de leur table.

- Merci. Veuillez restez calme je vous pris, j'aimerais savoir si une personne d'entre vous saurai combien de temps cette farce…

- WEAS-LEY…

Dumbledore s'arrêta et regarda qui l'avait interrompu, Ombrage venait d'entrer, ses cheveux complètement décoiffés, sa chemise rose débraillée, bref, totalement le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait imposer à Poudlard. Elle se tenait à l'entrer de la grande salle, tapant sa baguette sur sa main gauche, signe d'énervement.

- Voyons professeur Ombrage, vous ne pouvez pas accuser messieurs Weasley sans aucune preuve…

- AUCUNE PREUVE ? s'outrageât-elle, il n'y a que ces deux délinquants pour…

Il y eu un énorme corbeau qui se posa juste derrière Ombrage, qui se mit à courir en direction de Dumbledore dans l'espoir de s'y protéger. Une fois qu'elle fut à ses cotés, le corbeau parla d'une voix rauque mais rieuse.

- Ombrage, gronda-t-il, je n'aime pas quand on accuse une personne sans aucune preuve, surtout que ce ne sont pas eux les responsables. Mesdames, messieurs les professeurs, en tant que messager de la nouvelle génération des maraudeurs, dit le corbeau d'une voix pompeuse, je vous mets en garde, la relève est prise, les blagues vont pleuvoir, Ombrage va dire au revoir, dites bonjours aux nouveaux maraudeurs, sous le nouveau nom des magnifique Fouineurs.

Puis le corbeau explosa pour laisser place à un ciel magique fabuleux qui se replaça au-dessus des habitants du château. Dans un même temps tous les élèves reprirent leur forme normale et le professeur Dumbledore annonça que les cours continuaient.

_Fin_


	15. Reprise d'entraînement

**CHAPITRE XIV :** **Reprise d'entraînement**

A neuf heures, un boucan pas possible résonna dans tout le château, alors que les élèves venaient d'entrer en cours. En cours de Métamorphose, trois élèves se regardèrent, un sourire sur le visage.

- QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE, cria le professeur McGonagall. Quand tout ce bruit aura cessé, le cour recommencera normalement, JUSQUE LA, LISEZ LE CHAPITRE UN DE VOTRE MANUEL.

- Ombrage, gronda une voix que tout le monde avait entendue quelque minute plus tôt, tant que vous ne quitterez pas Poudlard le corbeau vous guettera et vous poursuivra.

Puis le silence revint et le cours également.

_Dans l'après midi_

- Aujourd'hui vous allez commencer à travailler la maîtrise de votre élément, commença Harry dans la salle-sur-demande. Pour cela il va falloir que vous appreniez à tracer des Runes, la Rune de fusion, une Rune de respiration aquatique, une Rune de flottaison et une Rune de flamme ancrée. Ensuite il va falloir que vous sachiez entrée en « contact » avec votre magie pour pouvoir la guider dans votre corps, créer des tuyaux on va dire. C'est sur cela que vous allez travailler aujourd'hui. Sur ces feuilles (il fit apparaître quatre feuille d'un mouvement de la main) sont dessiné les runes, je veux que vous les traciez dans l'air à l'aide de votre baguette jusqu'à ce qu'ont partent d'ici. A la fin de cette séance il faut que vous connaissiez ces quatre Runes par cœur et que vous puissiez les tracez sans aucun problème et le plus rapidement que possible…Des questions ?

Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, il sentit qu'Hermione était excité de commencer, alors que Ron était impatient mais un peu blasé, mais aucun des deux ne semblait avoir de questions, sauf Hermione, à l'instant.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- M'entraîner sur une suggestion de ta part.

- Moi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'avec ma puissance je pouvais lancer des sorts avec mes yeux ou contrôler leurs trajectoires, alors je vais le faire.

- Je croyais que tu savais le faire !

- Hé non, pourtant…

Un parchemin apparut devant Harry, flottant dans l'air, lui coupant ainsi la parole. Il l'attrapa et le lut à haute voix pour que ces amis puissent entendre, ayant reconnu l'écriture.

_Il faut quand même que tu apprennes par toi-même feignant, t'es autodidacte, profites-en. Ce que tu vas faire, un membre de ta famille l'as déjà fait, mais c'était très difficile, alors fait attention c'est dangereux._

_Tu me manques_

_Ton grand-père_

_PS : je t'ai dit de continuer tes entraînements des éléments, t'es pas à ton maximum. BOUGE-TOI Flémard._

Ron se mit a éclaté de rire alors qu'Hermione essaya de cacher son rire en toussant.

- Mais comment il fait, se plaignit Harry alors qu'il savait comment.

Il regarda Ron et décida d'utiliser son don de Métamorphomage.

- RONALD WEASLEY…cria Harry.

- HAAAAAAAA, cria Ron. Bordel Harry, t'es malade, j'ai failli mourir.

Cette fois Hermione ne put plus se retenir et éclata elle aussi de rire sans aucune gêne. Après que les rires furent calmés, le trio reprit son sérieux et Harry sa forme, laissant celle de Molly Weasley à son propriétaire.

- Entraînez-vous sur les Runes, moi je vais m'entraîner de mon coté, dit Harry.

Il parti vers un coin de la salle-sur-demande, s'assit et se concentra sur sa magie, plus précisément sur sa source magique. Quand il fut devant sa source il vit immédiatement l'habituel « balle » d'une taille immense et ses couleur blanche qui tiraient un peu sur le rouge et quelque tache noir gâchant un peu cette magnifique source.

Mais malheureusement il dut quitter sa magie si bienfaitrice et reposante aussitôt qu'il l'eut rejoint, car une présence qu'il reconnut venait d'apparaître a ses cotés.

Il remonta sa magie jusqu'à revenir sur les pores, puis il sorti et ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour Seigneur Potter.

- Bonjour Eargit, cette enquête est complète ?

- Absolument Seigneur, voici les dossiers complets qui parlent de cette Angelina Sanders, et vous devriez aller parler à la famille Vérity, c'est grâce à eux que les dossiers sont complets. Surtout Mme Vérity, elle travaille à la gazette.

- Ha bon, s'étonna Harry, pourquoi cette famille m'aurait aidé ? Questionna Harry.

- La famille Vérity fait parti de vos alliés qui ont perduré depuis Charlus Potter, ils aidaient secrètement les trois dernières générations sans rien demander.

- Sans rien demander ?

- Oui !

- Mais je dois dire qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps d'aller parler avec qui que ce soit, entre les cours, les devoirs et les entraînements maintenant.

- J'ai envisagé cette possibilité et j'ai demandé l'avis de la famille Vérity, ils ont répondu qu'ils aimeraient que vous protégiez leur fille, elle est en troisième année et n'arrête pas de se faire embêter, humilier voire attaquer par des Serpentard. Vous devriez accepter, ils n'ont jamais rien demandé à votre famille avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour vous.

- Tu leur diras que j'accepte sans aucun problème et verse-leur une somme d'argent selon tes désirs s'il te plaît, si ce que tu me dis est vrai il mérite au moins cela.

- Bien Seigneur. Autre chose ?

- Oui, remercie-les de ma part.

- Très bien, au revoir Seigneur.

- Au revoir Eargit.

Puis Eargit disparut grâce à une magnifique brume blanche. Harry préféra mettre de coté les dossiers sur Angelina Sanders et regarder ses amis, Ron avait un peu de mal, remarqua Harry d'après les mouvements de sa baguette, mais il le vit aussi grâce à Hermione qui l'aidait.

Voyant qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien, il reprit son propre entraînement. Il refit le chemin jusqu'à sa source, se connectant à un de ses canaux le plus proche de sa peau, c'est-à-dire sa main droite, il remonta le canal blanc, rouge et noir, restant paisible tout le long du parcours, retrouvant tout ses esprit et toute ses occupations, ses problèmes et sa fatigue se retrouvèrent envolés, comme disparut, mais il savait que ce serait seulement quand il serait au milieu de sa magie.

Quand le canal fini sa course à sa source, Harry se détacha et se connecta au centre de ce qui faisait sa puissance, son pouvoir, sa magie, son arme, la peur de ses ennemis. Il commença à tracer le chemin pour que sa magie puisse se développer, agrandir son influence dans son corps.

Il ressenti la douleur, l'immense douleur qu'il se faisait lui-même, pour avoir une arme de plus face a ses ennemis, ou son parrain…au choix.

A chaque fois qu'il allongeait le chemin, sa magie prenait la place disponible et Harry l'y accrocha, mais quand il arriva au tiers du chemin il ne put plus supporter la douleur et s'arrêta, il retourna à la source et y resta un petit moment, pour faire partir la douleur et se reposer, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive il venait de découvrir une nouvelle astuce.

Une fois revenu, Hermione et Ron traçaient les Runes une après l'autre sans aucun problème, mais pas encore assez vite d'après Harry, il regarda l'heure, il n'était que dix-sept heures trente.

Il se leva et sorti sa baguette, il fit apparaître un mannequin sur sa droite, ensuite il pointa sa baguette devant lui.

- **Expelliarmus**, lança-t-il.

Il essaya de faire comme si c'était le sort d'un ennemi, et utilisa le vent pour faire dévier le sort, mais malheureusement ça ne marcha pas du tout.

Il se mit à réfléchir, pourquoi ça ne marcher pas alors qu'avec les sorts qui ne viennent pas de sa baguette cela marchait ? Dès qu'il pensa a cette question il eut l'idée de le faire sans sa baguette, mais la aussi ça ne marcha pas.

« Pourquoi sa ne marche pas ? » pensa Harry « Bon, commençons par le début » se dit-il « quel est la différence ? Simple, je lance le sort, je n'arrive pas à dévier. Quelqu'un lance le sort, j'arrive à dévier. Le lanceur change, donc, la magie aussi…Mais oui, bien sur. Ma magie n'arrive pas à se dévier elle-même, elle ne veut pas se combattre…Comment je fais alors !? »

Il décida de demander conseil à Hermione. Il parti rejoindre ses amis, qui s'entraînaient encore sur le tracer des Runes.

- Hermione, j'aurais besoin de toi.

Elle s'arrêta de tracer les Runes, tout comme Ron qui voulait suivre la conversation. Mais Hermione à l'instant, se demandait plutôt comment Harry qui avait énormément plus de connaissance qu'elle, pourrait avoir besoin d'elle, mais bon, autant essayer.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà, j'essaye de faire changer de trajectoire mes sorts mais je n'y arrive pas, pourtant j'arrive à le faire quand c'est un autre lanceur.

- Comment tu le fais quand c'est un autre lanceur.

- J'utilise le vent, à très forte puissance.

- Et tu as essayé avec tes sorts ?

- Oui !

- C'est peut-être justement parce que ce sont tes sorts, lui dit Ron.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Hé bien, pour les sorts des autres, tu utilises le vent.

- Oui.

- Mais pour tes propres sorts, le vent ne marche pas.

- Mais je sais tout ça, rétorqua Harry qui ne voyait pas ou voulait en venir Ron.

- Oui mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que si c'est tes sort à toi, pourquoi tu ne restes pas connecté a eux, pour en quelque sorte leurs dire, va à droite ou va à gauche.

- Ron, qu'est ce que t'as mangé ce matin ? demanda Harry.

- Ho ça va, je voulais juste t'aider, pas besoin de te foutre de moi, en plus je ne sais même pas si tu m'as compris.

- Je ne me fous pas de toi, au contraire c'est excellent, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Et pour le fait que je n'ai pas compris, si j'ai tout compris, parfois l'Empathie est utile.

- Tu vas l'essayer ?

- Bien sur.

- Hé ben Ron, tu m'impressionnes, fit Hermione.

- Ben, j'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête.

- Allez, on retourne au boulot, dit Harry.

C'est en ronchonnant que Ron reprit le tracer des Runes, et avec une détermination plus farouche qu'Hermione se remit au travaille. Tandis qu'Harry, lui, repartit dans son coin avec une nouvelle technique de contrôle de sort.

Il se concentra sur sa magie de la main droite, puis il lança un sort.

- **Stupéfix**.

Il essaya de rester en contact avec sa magie, mais une seconde après avoir lancé le sort le contact disparut, mais il avait eut le temps de remarquer un mince fil rouge totalement invisible aux yeux de tous, sauf de lui, et aussi des autres ayant ce don.

Il réessaya la manœuvre mais cette fois-ci dès qu'il vit le fil rouge reliant sa main au sort, il se concentra pour garder le contact, il se concentra sur le fil et sur le sort.

Il dirigea le sort vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Plus il donnait une direction au sort, plus sa magie se consumait, pas beaucoup, mais il comprit une chose qu'il faisait inconsciemment jusqu'aujourd'hui. Plus il donnait de la puissance au sort, plus il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, il essaya plein de chose, et ce qu'il arriva à faire le laissa complètement éberlué, étonné, estomaqué. Il avait réussi à changer la vitesse du sort, la trajectoire, la largeur, la couleur, la longueur, la forme.

Toutes ces découvertes il les avait faites pendant toute l'après midi, jusqu'au repas du soir, il dut même forcer Hermione à se remettre au travail.

Quand l'entraînement s'acheva, Harry fit disparaître les dossiers sur Angelina Sanders pour y travailler plus tard, puis ils partirent tous dans la grande salle pour manger.

- Alors, commença Harry, une fois le repas commencé, vous connaissez les Runes ?

- Si tu me refais travaillé sur ces Runes je te tue, prévint Ron.

- Oui, on les connaît.

- J'ai remarqué aussi que la vitesse de votre baguette pour tracer les Runes est largement suffisante, si je vous ais fait travailler la vitesse de ces Runes, c'est pour vous habituer à bouger votre baguette rapidement. Pour n'importe quoi, on peut trouver des raccourcis pour chaque sort. Et c'est à vous de les trouver.

- La prochaine séance on fait quoi ? demanda Ron.

- A la prochaine séance vous allez chercher le cœur de votre magie, et quand vous l'aurez trouvé, vous créerez un canal jusqu'à votre main.

- C'est tout, dit Ron.

- Quand tu commenceras, tu me diras d'arrêter.

Après le dîner ils partirent à leur salle commune pour faire leur devoirs à l'avance, sans que cela pose problème à qui que ce soit étant donné qu'ils les avaient déjà fait. Ainsi ils partirent à leur cours d'Astronomie sans souci.

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent dans la salle-sur-demande, et Harry expliqua à Hermione et Ron comment rechercher leur magie, et comment en ressortir. Ils étaient tous les deux assit confortablement la baguette dans la main qui l'utilise habituellement comme avait dit Harry.

- Fermer les yeux et ne penser qu'à une chose : votre magie, commença Harry. Mais pas seulement, pensez à la magie qui est dans votre baguette. Ressentez ce qui fait vibrer votre baguette au moment ou vous jetez un sort…pensez à sa puissance…à sa force…sa douceur…son équilibre. Votre puissance…votre force…votre douceur…votre équilibre. C'est ça Hermione, dit Harry sentant que son esprit arrivé au niveau de la magie de sa baguette, continu…tu y es presque. Vas-y Ron…tu y es bientôt…concentre toi sur ta force…ta logique…tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es…concentre toi sur toi-même et ta magie. Voila…vous y êtes…ressentez votre force ou votre subtilité…regardez sa couleur irréel…si reposante et représentante de vous-même…sentez le confort…le repos qu'elle procure…mais ne vous laissez pas submerger…poursuivez votre magie…suivez le chemin qu'elle vous montre. Ne vous arrêtez pas…continuez, dit-il alors qu'Hermione allez s'arrêter. Ne la laissez pas gagner…vous êtes le meneur…le chef…le propriétaire. Très bien, arrêtez-vous maintenant, dit-il quand ils furent devant leur source, mais ne vous laissez pas submerger…écoutez-moi, à partir de maintenant, je ne pourrais plus vous guider, vous devrez vous laisser guider par votre instinct, n'oubliez pas, ne vous laissez pas submerger pas sa puissance. Quand vous rentrerez au cœur de votre magie, restez-y un peu, et reposez-vous, reprenez des forces et votre concentration. Quand vous vous sentirez prêts, ressortez et retracez le chemin que vous venez de passer. Mais cette fois-ci, forcez votre magie à vous suivre et s'accrocher aux parois du canal, prenez votre temps, vous avez tout le temps qu'il vous faut. Maintenant allez-y, bonne chance, finit-il par dire.

Harry relâcha aussi sa concentration, étant donné qu'il venait d'utiliser trois de ses dons simultanément ; l'Empathie et la Télépathie pour ses dons familiaux, et un don personnel dont-il n'avait parlé à personne, même à ses grands-pères.

Harry se mit lui aussi au travail, mais d'abord un peu de repos et tout iras mieux. Il parti immédiatement se réfugier au cœur de sa magie. Il y resta une bonne dizaine de minute, non pas que pour se reposer de sa fatigue mais aussi pour guérir son mal de tête qui l'avait menacé.

Il avait découvert, grâce aux lettres, que son grand-père ne lui avait pas tout apprit. Il lui avait enseigné seulement l'essentiel de chaque chose, ou alors il avait approfondie son enseignement sur une partie qu'il avait choisi. Ainsi il faisait encore des découvertes sur des choses qu'il ne savait pas. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que n'importe qui, même si son grand-père lui avait caché quelques enseignements qu'il aurait bien pu lui fournir.

Et la veille Harry avait découvert que quand on restait plus longtemps dans le cœur de sa magie, il était possible de se ressourcer en moins de temps qu'il le fallait au dehors du corps. Il fini d'emmener sa magie jusqu'à ses yeux, non sans sentir la douleur, et après quelque minutes très douloureuse, il réussit et décida de s'y entraîner plus tard, le temps que ses yeux s'habitue à ce nouvelle effet. Ensuite il resta dix minutes dans sa source.

Donc après les dix minute reposantes et bienfaitrices il ressortit de sa transe et fit apparaître les dossiers qui parlaient d'Angelina Sanders qu'il avait fait disparaître la dernière fois.

Il devait bien admettre que Victoria Vérity avait apporté plus d'information qu'il l'aurait voulu, elle avait même mit des commentaires. Quand à ceux d'Eargit, ils étaient tout aussi intéressants, il avait même fait le rapprochement entre une autre reportrice, et tout collé. La conclusion était faite : Angélina Sanders n'était autre que Rita Skeeter.

C'est à onze heures et demie qu'il fini de lire les dossiers, il les fit disparaître pour les ranger dans son bureau de son manoir. Il regarda l'avancement de ses amis et vit, grâce son don personnel, qu'ils allaient bientôt sortir de leur transe, mais avant, il put voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux à peu prés à la moitié de leur travaille, avec plus d'avance pour Ron, « il supporte plus la douleur qu'Hermione », se dit Harry.

- Alors, c'était dur ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent sorties de leur transe.

- Atroce, répondit Hermione.

- C'est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? demanda Ron.

- Heureusement pour vous, oui.

- Heureusement ? T'es malade ou quoi, rétorqua Ron.

- Non. Vous êtes en train de non seulement apprendre à guider votre magie, mais c'est aussi le début pour apprendre la magie sans baguette.

Ron s'allongea, suivi d'Hermione, fatigué de l'effort fourni. Harry les suivis également, ils formaient une sorte d'étoile à trois branches.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Ron.

- Onze heures et demie, répondit Harry.

- C'est quand qu'on commence à apprendre à devenir Animagus ? demanda Hermione.

- Quand vous aurez commencé la maîtrise de votre élément. Je mettrais en place un planning, pour commencer les entraînements pour votre Animagus et pour que vous montiez en grade le plus possible dans votre élément.

- Il y a combien de grade ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est comme pour les niveaux sorciers ? demanda Ron.

- non, ce n'est pas comme les sorciers, dit-il en regardant Ron, et il y a six grades, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione, Alpha, Bêta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon et Dzêta.

- A quoi sa sert ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les grades ?

- Oui.

- C'était des grades dans la ligue élémentaire.

- La ligue élémentaire ? C'est quoi ?questionna Ron.

- C'était une sorte d'école, où des élémentaires de niveau Delta et Epsilon prenait des élèves, aujourd'hui elle n'existe plus. Le ministère l'a faites fermer, car il jugeait que c'était trop dangereux, les élémentaires devenaient trop puissants pour être contrôlé.

- Elle existait à quelle époque ?

- Elle a été inauguré en 1108 et fermé en 1347 suite à un mage noir élémentaire feu qui avait sévi pendant six ans, répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi les élémentaires de niveau Dzêta ne prenaient pas d'élèves ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si il y en avait ils préféraient faire le tour du monde qu'enseigner. Il en a existé que deux dans le monde, des élémentaires terre et feu. L'élémentaire feu c'est le mage noir qui a sévi pendant six ans, et celui de la terre était son ennemi.

- Un Potter ? demanda Ron.

- Un Wenlock, Bridget Potter s'est marié avec un Wenlock, et elle est devenu Bridget Wenlock, c'est leur arrière petit fils l'élémentaire terre. Ensuite il a décidé de reprendre le nom des Potter.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il y en ait si peu ?

- Parce que c'est extrêmement dangereux, on peut en mourir.

- Et toi, t'es de quel niveau ? demanda Ron.

- Epsilon, mon grand-père veut que je devienne Dzêta, mais c'est trop dangereux.

- Ron, tu parlais de niveau sorcier, de quoi tu parlais ?

- Dans le monde magique, il y a une hiérarchie. Il y a les cracmols, les sorciers, les chevaliers, les mages et les empereurs. Chaque niveau a ses droits, ses obligations et ses interdictions. Par exemple, les cracmols, Rusard, sont obligé de vivre dans le monde moldu, je sais ce que tu te dit mais je vais te répondre après, les sorciers, a peu près tout le monde, doivent respecté les lois. Les chevaliers, Dumbledore, doivent respecté les lois mais peuvent aussi en enfreindre, comme engagé un cracmol, ensuite les mages, les fondateurs, je crois que c'est le niveau d'Harry, dit-il en le regardant, Harry hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, sauf tuer et passer du mauvais coté, et s'ils ont un travail ils doivent faire le travail demandé. Et pour finir, les empereurs, je pense que c'est le véritable niveau d'Harry, il acquiesça, ils peuvent faire tout comme les mages, mais ils peuvent aussi faire virer le ministre, ils ont obligatoirement une place au Magenmagot en étant le président, ils peuvent demander de faire passer une loi sans le consentement du ministre, ect… En clair c'est LE chef de leur pays, mais s'ils se trouvent dans un pays étranger il sera traité comme un Empereur aussi, sauf qu'il ne commande rien, même si les lois ne les concernent pas.

- Harry, c'est vrai tout ça ?

- Absolument tout. T'en connais plus que tu ne le montres Ron.

Il haussa les épaules, pour dire « je m'en fous » et Hermione reprit la parole un peu énervé et elle se rassit, au lieu d'être allongé.

- C'est discriminatoire, c'est complètement honteux, les politiciens ne font pas de la discrimination que sur les créatures magiques mais aussi sur des êtres humains, s'est vraiment dégueulasse.

- Oui et s'est pour ça que je ne montre pas que je suis un empereur et pas un mage, lui dis Harry en se rasseyant suivi de Ron.

- Au contraire, tu devrais, tu pourrais faire changer plein de chose dans les lois, dit-elle.

- Mais je n'ai que seize ans Hermione, je suis encore à l'école, je ne veux pas penser à ça pour l'instant.

- Tu pourrais refiler tes responsabilités à d'autres personnes plus âgées, dit-elle en se calmant.

Harry réfléchit et approuva ses dires, il pouvait très bien donner des responsabilités à des personnes en qui il avait confiance et qui accepterai.

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée.

- Sinon comment on fait pour reconnaître des chevaliers, des mages ou des empereurs ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ron, tu peux répondre ?

- Bien sûr, les cracmols on les reconnaît parce qu'inconsciemment on ne ressent pas de magie et on les classes directement en tant que moldu. Les sorciers on les reconnaît parce qu'ils ont une baguette et aucun autre signe d'un niveau supérieur, les chevaliers c'est grâce à leur chevalière en rouge ou en vert pour les garçons, et en bleu ciel ou jaune pour les filles, les couleurs change selon le caractère de la personne. Pour les mages c'est aussi selon leur chevalière, en or ou en argent pour les garçons, et en bronze ou en noir pour les filles, encore une fois ça change selon le caractère. Et pour les empereurs s'est selon la couleur des yeux, en blanc ou en jaune or pour les garçons ou en violet ou pourpre pour les filles.

- Mais il faut connaître ça par cœur pour le savoir, si quelqu'un ne sait pas ça, comment il fait ?

- Tout le monde le sait quand il sort de Poudlard, s'est obligatoirement aux A.S.P.I.C et ça m'étonne que tu ne le saches pas.

- Je n'ai pas encore vu ce livre sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est aux A.S.P.I.C que tout le monde le sait.

- Non, mais tant que la personne ne le sait pas, le ministère ne laisse pas la personne tranquille, donc à la fin tout le monde le sait.

- Et toi pourquoi tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que mes parents ont tenu à ce qu'on le sache avant d'arriver à Poudlard, c'est comme ça que j'ai remarqué que Dumbledore est un chevalier, grâce à sa chevalière rouge.

Hermione absorba tout ça et se mit à réfléchir sur un détail, d'un coup elle se tourna vers Harry qui avait écouté les explications de Ron.

- Harry, comment ça se fait que tu es une chevalière si tu es un empereur ? Pourquoi tes yeux ne sont pas blancs ou jaune or ? Pourquoi il y à un Phoenix sur ta chevalière ? Pourquoi Ron ne m'a pas parlé des chevaliers, mages et empereurs noirs ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un à déjà essayé de faire eux-mêmes leur chevalière ou changé eux-mêmes leurs yeux ?

- Doucement Madame l'Auror, rigola Harry face à la vague de question. Et si on allait manger, proposa-t-il, je réponds à tes questions pendant le trajet Hermione.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle-sur-demande et prirent la direction de la grande salle pour prendre leur repas.

- Alors, Auror Granger, si j'ai une chevalière s'est pour prouver que je suis un mage. Un mage peut garder sa bague de chevalier, tout comme un empereur peut garder sa bague de mage. Moi, comme j'ai tout appris en une seule nuit, j'ai immédiatement atteint le niveau d'empereur. La bague que j'ai c'est la bague de mage de la famille Potter. Tout Potter ayant reçut son héritage l'a, même s'il n'a pas la puissance. Pour mes yeux maintenant, je leur donne leur couleur seulement si j'en ai envie, regarde.

Hermione regarda Harry dans les yeux, et ceux-ci prirent une couleur d'une beauté incomparable, un blanc pur absolument magnifique. Harry se tourna vers Ron pour qu'il puisse voir aussi, et il fit reprendre leur couleur immédiatement, voyant qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à la grande salle.

- Hé, ça vous dit de manger dans le parc ? proposa Ron.

- Pourquoi, t'as peur que quelqu'un te voit te goinfrer encore plus que d'habitude ?

- Ha ha ha, super drôle Hermione. Non, s'est pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement.

- Ouais, on pourrait passer au cuisine prendre ce qu'il nous faut, dit Hermione en passant devant la grande salle avec Harry et Ron direction le parc.

- Oui et c'est en allant vers le parc que tu compte pouvoir y aller en transplanant ! rétorqua Harry.

- Ben en fait je comptais…

- Non j'ai une autre idée, coupa Harry.

- Tu peux finir ta phrase Hermione, pas tout le monde peut lire dans ta tête, dit Ron en regardant Harry exagérément.

- je…commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé.

- Elle voulait que l'un de nous d'eux y aille pendant qu'elle profitait du soleil, répondit Harry.

- Mais tu t'arrêtes oui, dit Hermione en le tapant derrière la tête.

- Hé, j'y peux rien moi si tu étais gênée de le dire.

- Ouais ben si tu n'utilisais pas ta Télépathie et ton Empathie tu ne l'aurais pas su.

- Je trouve ça marrant, rétorqua Harry.

- Je trouve ça idiot, dit-elle en s'asseyant suivie d'Harry, mais pas de Ron, qui avait faim et décida de partir vers les cuisines pour aller chercher à manger.

- Je trouve ça super.

- Je trouve que tu es un abruti.

- Et toi une enquiquineuse.

- Quoi ? Espèce de salaud, t'aurait pu éviter de dire ça, Ron est assez loin pour ne pas entendre.

- Il l'était aussi quand tu m'as traité d'idiot.

- Ouais, ben, en tout cas ton plan a réussi.

- Je sais, je suis génial, dit-il en s'allongeant et posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione.

Hermione était appuyé contre un arbre, à coté du lac, les jambes à plat et Harry venait de poser sa tête sur sa jambe droite. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas taper sur l'arrière du crâne elle décida de taper sur le front.

- How, dit-il en mettant sa main gauche sur son front, tu arrêtes de me taper !?

- Et toi, tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises !?

- Je ne suis pas génial ?

- Non !

- Alors je suis quoi.

- T'es un Potter.

- Et ça veut dire quoi.

- Ca veut dire que tu as un ego complètement démesuré, une intelligence pas possible et une fierté aussi grande que ton ego, répondit une voix provenant de leur gauche. J'ai oublié quelque chose Eldric ?

- Rien à rajouter Remus, tu viens de me décrire, je ne vais pas me rabaisser plus.

Harry et Hermione sourirent.

- Bonjour quand même, dirent les deux nouveaux arrivant auquel, Harry et Hermione répondirent, ainsi que Ron qui venait d'arriver les joues rouges, montrant qu'il avait couru.

- Vous comptez manger ici ? questionna Remus en regardant le panier que Ron avait posé.

- Oui, répondit Ron. Vous en voulez ? demanda-t-il à Remus et Eldric.

- bien sur, sa changera de l'atmosphère de la grande salle, répondit Eldric.

Ils s'assirent, Harry se releva en s'asseyant à droite d'Hermione, Ron à gauche, Eldric et Remus en face du trio. Ils prirent un Sandwich chacun pour commencer et un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Harry, tu peux répondre à mes autres questions ?

- Biens sur. Alors la prochaine question c'était, pourquoi j'ai un Phoenix sur ma chevalière. Sache que sur toutes les chevalières de chevalier ou de mage, sur le dessus il y a l'animal qui représente la personne qui la porte. Pour moi, c'est encore une fois spéciale, due au don d'Animorphomagie de ma famille, le premier empereur des Potter a voulu que ce soit un Phoenix. Et le premier c'est Eldric Bagdigrys.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent Eldric sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Le vrai, mon aïeul, celui qui m'a entraîné, moi et mes autres ancêtres, celui qui a offert son nom à Eldric que voici et a fait de lui son messager.

Eldric baissa la tête, Harry et les autres pensèrent que s'était par timidité, mais il en était autrement ce que personne ne savait encore.

- Ensuite c'était, pourquoi Ron, qui avait expliqué à Hermione tout ce qui parlait des niveaux sorcier et de comment les reconnaître, précisa-t-il pour son grand-père et Remus, n'a pas parlé des chevaliers, mages et empereurs noirs. C'est simple, une fois qu'ils deviennent noirs, ils sont des criminels et leur chevalière disparaît, pour les empereurs ils ne pourront plus changer leurs yeux de couleur. Et pour la dernière question, oui, des personnes ont déjà essayée de faire des chevalières ou changer leurs yeux par magie. Mais personne n'a réussi, le ministère, et surtout les langues de plomb, peuvent affirmer que les chevalières sont faites dans un matériau absolument inconnu. Et pour les yeux, personne n'est dans la possibilité de les changer en blanc, jaune or, violet ou pourpre, même les Métamorphomages. Ce sont…

- Ce sont les dieux en personnes qui veillent là-dessus, coupa Eldric.

- Même les dieux sont d'accord pour se classement ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Non, mais le dieu des dieux à créé l'homme et les sorciers, il leurs a laissé le libre arbitre. Si les dieux peuvent aider à ce que le monde aille mieux, ils le font.

- Mais cela ne nous aide pas, cela nous met des préjugés stupides dans la tête.

- Je ne suis pas un dieu, je dis ce que je sais c'est tout.

- Grand-père, comment tu sais ça?

- Eldric, sait beaucoup de choses.

Ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement, discutant de choses et d'autres. De la venue de Remus, sans pour autant en savoir plus, du travail de Sirius, du cours d'Eldric à venir et des devoirs déjà réalisés qui était pour eux une révision.

A treize heures moins le quart le trio se leva pour la suite de leur entraînement laissant les adultes seuls.

Ils retournèrent à la salle-sur-demande, Harry leur expliqua pourquoi ils réussissaient aussi facilement à faire accroché leur magie à la paroi, en omettant de dire le niveau qu'ils atteindraient sûrement s'ils contrôlaient leur magie complètement. Il expliqua également ce qu'ils allaient faire et comment, puisque Hermione l'avait demandé.

_Fin_


	16. Niveau Dzêta

**CHAPITRE XV : Niveau Dzêta**

Arrivé dans la salle sur demande, Hermione et Ron se mirent à coté de la cheminée et Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il se concentra et alla directement à sa source, ressentant tout ses soucis s'envoler. Il passa par le canal qu'il avait commencé le mercredi puis le continua, ressentant la douleur habituelle quand il creusait le passage pour faire passer sa magie et l'accrocher jusqu'à ses yeux. Plus il approchait de ses yeux, plus la douleur était insoutenable, le pire c'est quand il arriva au niveau des nerfs optique, à peine commencé que la douleur était trop importante pour continuer. Il retraça le chemin inverse et s'arrêta dans le cœur de sa magie pour se reposer et récupérer.

Il ressortit quand il fut sûr d'avoir récupéré toutes ses capacités. Il activa son don personnel et regarda où en étaient Hermione et Ron. Hermione était au milieu de son avant bras droit, alors que Ron était au niveau de son poigné, mais leur progression était très lente.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure d'entraînement et Harry décida de continuer ses tests sur le contrôle de ses sorts.

Pendant une demi-heure il lança des sorts en changeant leur couleur, il voulait savoir exactement quelle puissance il devait donner pour chaque sort. Donc pendant trente minutes il lança des sorts, alternant la puissance, donnant une limite pour chaque sort, enregistrant la puissance nécessaire.

Ensuite il dut s'arrêter car Hermione venait de se réveiller, elle cligna des yeux et s'étira suivi de Ron.

Harry regarda pourquoi ils se réveillaient et vit qu'ils avaient terminé leur ascension, mais ce qui le perturbait le plus était qu'Hermione avait fini avant Ron alors qu'elle était loin derrière Ron.

- Hermione, Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour aller aussi vite ? demanda-t-il en les rejoignant.

- Ben…je suis restée à ma source pour l'admirer quand je ne pouvais plus supporter la douleur, et je me suis rendu compte qu'en y restant cela me reposait et m'enlevait la douleur. Alors quand je trouvais que j'avais plus mal, j'y suis retournée.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que j'avais dit quand la douleur était insupportable, reprocha Harry.

- Qu'il fallait absolument nous arrêter, répondit-elle timidement.

- Exactement, dit Harry en haussant le ton sans pour autant gueuler. Et toi tu as décidé de reprendre…

- Harry, pas besoin de t'énerver, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, dit Ron.

- CA AURAIT PU L'ETRE, cria-t-il, CE QUE TU AS FAIT HERMOINE, ETAIT EXTREMEMENT DANGEREUX, SI J'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS RECOMMENCER C'ETAIT POUR UNE RAISON, T'AURAIS PU MOURIR.

Harry souffla un coup pour se calmer, il avait décidé de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus pour montrer combien il était sérieux, mais maintenant il fallait qu'il en explique la raison pour qu'ils comprennent bien l'importance de l'acte qu'elle fait.

- Quand tu es retourné dans ta source la douleur est partie, je suis d'accord. Mais ton canal ce fragilise quand tu creuses le chemin, et quand la douleur est trop grande tu peux te reposer dans ta source mais surtout ne pas y retourner. Tu as eu énormément de chance que ton canal ne se fragilise pas trop parce que sinon ta magie aurait envahi ton corps et aurait explosé en emportant au moins la moitié de Poudlard.

- Je…je suis désolée…je ne savais pas…

- C'est bon Hermione, je te pardonne, mais ne recommence plus.

- D'accord, je te le promets.

- Bon, dit Ron en tapant des mains, Hermione à fait sa bulle mais il…

_- Quel tact_, dit Harry à Hermione.

- …faut que nous allions au cours de duel, continua-t-il en avançant vers la sortie.

- On te suit chef, rigola Harry.

Hermione suivi les deux garçons, un peu en retrait, réfléchissant sur son acte qui aurait pu causer sa mort et celle de plusieurs autres.

- Allez Hermione, ce n'est pas grave, il ne s'est rien passé, réconforta Harry en sortant de la salle et en passant son bras gauche sur les épaules de Hermione.

- Mais j'aurai pu causer d'énormes dégâts, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu aurais pu, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, dit Ron en se mettant à sa gauche, passant son bras droit sur son épaule. De toute façon, qui peut faire changer Hermione Granger, têtu et borné…personne. Tu as voulu bien faire pour pouvoir avancer dans l'entraînement.

Ils passèrent devant un groupe de Poufsouffle qui allait vers la grande salle aussi pour le cours de duel, ils les regardèrent les doubler. Harry et Ron, chacun d'un coté d'Hermione, la réconfortant sur quelque chose qu'elle avait fait dans un entraînement.

- Oui, reprit Harry, tes intentions était d'aller plus vite pour être prête pour notre intervention. Ton intention était bien.

- Mais stupide, reprit Ron.

Harry le tapa derrière la tête en lui disant _abruti _par Télépathie, mais sa remarque avait valu un sourire à Hermione. C'est alors qu'Harry vit une traînée dorée arriver vers lui et se poster sur son épaule.

- Tiens, Ulric, on ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, remarqua Ron.

Harry regarda autour de lui, ne voyant personne il parla avec Ulric en Phoenixie.

**PH **Qu'est ce qui ce passe Ulric ?

**PH **Je viens te dire que la colonie des vampires de Vlad l'Empaleur revient en tant que nos alliés

**PH **Comment tu le sais ?

**PH **Je le sais parce que je parcours le monde pour que les alliés qui ont choisi de se séparer de ta famille reviennent.

**PH **Ha, merci.

**PH **Allez, j'y retourne, à plus.

Et sans qu'Harry puisse répondre il disparut en s'envolant plus vite que la lumière.

- C'était pour quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Un allié est revenu dans ma famille, répondit-il.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, les tables avaient disparu, laissant seulement une estrade d'un mètre de hauteur à la place de la table des professeurs et une table de professeur à droite avec parchemin, plumes,… Eldric n'était pas encore en vue. Des élèves étaient déjà installés sur des chaises devant l'estrade, en fait ils étaient presque tous déjà là, il ne manquait qu'une dizaine d'élèves, remarqua le trio d'après les chaises du dernier rang qui était inoccupé. Ils s'y installèrent.

- Quel allié ? demanda Ron une fois assit.

- La colonie de Vlad l'Empaleur.

- Vlad l'Empaleur? LE Vlad l'Empaleur? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, je n'en connais qu'un, répondit Harry.

- C'est qui cet empaleur ? demanda Ron.

- C'est le fils du comte Vlad Drakul, aussi connu sous le nom de Dracula.

Ron siffla, provoquant la retourné de quelques élèves curieux qui se retournèrent en ne voyant rien d'intéressant.

- Hé ben, tu ne fais pas dans la bretelle toi.

- Déjà Ron, c'est dentelle et pas bretelle, et comment tu connais cette expression ? demanda Hermione.

Eldric entra à ce moment suivi de Remus.

- Grâce à mon père, répondit-il.

Eldric et Remus se placèrent au centre de l'estrade et Eldric commença le cours, se faisant écouter par la soixantaine d'élèves qui avaient décidé de suivre ses cours en supplément.

- Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir choisi ce cours de duel nouvellement instauré. Cette année, vu l'importance du nombre d'élève, le directeur a accepté que je me choisisse un assistant. Il agira comme second professeur et aura tous les droits d'un professeur. Vous devez tous connaître le professeur Lupin ?

Il y eu une ovation d'applaudissement durant laquelle Ron en profita pour faire passer un petit mot a ses amis (Quel petit cachottier, a-t-il dit), mais Hermione le fit immédiatement taire.

- Merci de l'accueil chaleureux que vous lui avez offert. Aujourd'hui, le professeur Lupin et moi-même, allons simplement vous tester pour savoir à quel niveau vous vous situez.

- Un par un, poursuivit Remus, vous allez passer devant le professeur Bagdigrys ou moi, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne, espérons que nous ayons assez de temps.

- Vous, reprit immédiatement Eldric, montez et dites nous votre nom, votre maison et votre année, dit-il en parlant à la première personne de la première rangée.

L'élève monta sur l'estrade, il était grand, fin mais sûrement musclé, ses cheveux étaient bruns et coupé très court. Sa peau était bronzé, il porté une robe d'étudiant, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à voir à quelle maison il appartenait. Sûrement de Serpentard, sa démarche sûre et supérieure pouvait le démontrer. Quand il parla se fut d'une voix assez grave et contrôlé, et Harry était sûr qu'il était de Serpentard.

- Dave Selwyn, Serdaigle, septième année.

« Raté ! » songea Harry.

- Bien Selwyn sortez votre baguette et préparer vous, tout est permis sauf les impardonnables, aucune représailles pour des sort de magie noir ne sera faite.

Du coté de Remus, il s'était installé et écrivait toute les informations que Selwyn avait données. Remus releva la tête de son parchemin et donna le départ du duel.

Aussitôt Selwyn fit sortir un rayon rouge de sa baguette qui fut arrêté par un bouclier d'Eldric qui n'avait pas bougé. Selwyn enchaîna par un Expelliarmus qu'il prononça, arrêté aussi par le bouclier d'Eldric. A partir de ce moment Eldric commença à attaquer, mettant dans un coin de sa tête toute les mauvaises choses que faisait son élève, augmentant le niveau petit à petit pour voir jusqu'où Selwyn pouvait tenir. Ce fut dix minutes plus tard que Selwyn craqua et se fit battre par Eldric grâce à un sort de retour à l'envoyeur qui le surprit.

Pendant deux heures, les élèves passèrent devant les professeurs qui changeaient leur place tous les deux ou trois élèves, mais seulement la moitié était passée. Remus annonça donc que lui et Eldric aimeraient finir les tests aujourd'hui, si les élèves acceptaient, bien sur. Tout le monde accepta voulant voir le plus vite possible de quoi était capable certains élèves ou tout simplement étant friand d'action.

Les élèves continuèrent donc à passer l'un après l'autre, tous plus intéressant que les autres, c'est-à-dire nul, a part quelque Serpentard en utilisant des sorts noir.

Malfoy passa, montant sur l'estrade d'un air suffisant, sûr de lui, l'air d'un conquérant, il se croyait peut-être capable de vaincre le sale loup-garou qui était en face de lui. Mais Eldric parla.

- Professeur Lupin, appela-t-il, cela ne vous dérangerez pas si je prenais votre place ?

- Si vous le désirez.

Remus alla se placer derrière le bureau, faisant ainsi descendre un peu le sourire de Malfoy.

- Qu'attendez vous Malfoy pour vous présentez ? demanda Eldric.

- Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, cinquième année, répondit-il pour seule réponse.

- Préparez-vous, commença Remus, Allez-y.

Mais Malfoy, a la surprise général, n'attaquait pas, simplement pour provoquer Eldric, cet état de fait se remarquait grâce au sourire qu'il arborait. Eldric, voyant à quoi voulait jouer Malfoy, choisit de jouer la carte de la provocation, il s'assit, attendant une attaque. Elle arriva deux seconde plus tard, la provocation avait marché, en s'asseyant c'était comme s'il disait que Malfoy n'était pas une menace, et ça avait porté ses fruits.

- **Iseranxi** (sort d'étouffement)

Eldric s'en protégea d'un simple charme de bouclier, restant toujours assit. Malfoy mit au moins dix seconde avant de réattaquer.

- **Amoveo**…**Stupéfix**…**Iseranxi**…**Expelliarmus**…**Impedimenta**.

Eldric se protégea par un bouclier plus puissant que le charme du bouclier et tous les sorts furent arrêtés. Il se leva, et comme pour tous les élèves, il augmenta le niveau petit à petit. Malfoy résista un quart d'heure, pour la satisfaction des Serpentard. Draco Malfoy était l'élève qui avait tenu le plus face aux professeurs, en comptant les quatre maisons et seulement les cinquièmes et sixième années.

Harry vit Albus passer pour se placer dans un coin de la grande salle. Discrètement il fit apparaître un fauteuil, s'assit et observa les prochains duels, Harry se détourna d'Albus et continua à observer les duels lui aussi.

Tous les élèves passèrent, Neville tint une bonne dizaine de minutes. Les derniers à passer furent Hermione et Ron. Hermione passa et stupéfia absolument tout le monde ; même Harry, en réalisant un **Stupéfix **sans baguette à la fin de ses trois quarts d'heure. Ron tint quarante minutes, stupéfiant tout le monde quand il réalisa une rune de flamme ancrée sur sa main quand Eldric lui envoya une vague de feu.

- Excellent tout le monde, vous avez tous très bien combattu et…

- Et Potter, il ne passe pas ? remarquât un élève de Serdaigle deux rangs devant Harry.

- Je sais ce que vaut exactement Mr Potter, le combat prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, et je pense que tout le monde aimerait partir…

- Mais tout le monde a vu comment se battait tout le monde, se serait injuste qu'on ne voie pas Potter, réattaqua Parkinson.

- Bien, soupira Eldric, Tous le monde est d'accord ? demanda-t-il.

Un « oui » général répondit à sa question. Harry monta donc sur l'estrade, sur la demande d'Eldric, remarquant au passage le sourire satisfait de Parkinson et méprisant de Malfoy.

_- Tu as peur grand-père ?_demanda Harry.

_- Malheureusement, oui. Mais seulement d'être battu par un élève face à d'autres élèves. Je vais perdre la face moi !_

Harry pouffa discrètement et monta sur l'estrade.

- Harry Potter, Gryffondor, cinquième année, dit-il une fois sur l'estrade.

Remus marqua ses paroles sur le parchemin, se leva et se prépara au combat avec Eldric quand une voix interrompit le début du combat.

- Excusez-moi professeurs, ce combat n'est pas équitable ! fit remarquer une élève de Poufsouffle en se levant.

- Mmh non, dit Remus, l'élève se rassit avec un sourire, satisfait de sa remarque, vous avez raison, Hermione, Ron vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait, et professeur Dumbledore si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit-il en regardant Albus.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le directeur de Poudlard, assit dans un magnifique fauteuil, dans une robe violette ou des étoiles se baladait, son chapeau habituel sur sa tête. Harry et Hermione remarquèrent pour la première fois une chevalière rouge, signifiant son niveau de chevalier, sur sa main gauche, passé sur l'index.

- Avec plaisirs, dit-il en se levant, mais seulement si Mr Potter me ménage, continua-il en regardant Harry.

- Bien sur professeur, on a encore besoin de vous, rigolât-il.

Cette fois, personne ne protesta, faisant confiance aux professeurs présents, surtout en Dumbledore, mais en se demandant ce que tout cela voulez dire.

Harry se retrouva donc en face de cinq sorciers puissant, un loup-garou, à la limite de devenir un chevalier mais ne le sera jamais, deux adolescents de niveaux Aurors, deux chevaliers puissants et élémentaires de surcroît. Face à eux se trouvait Harry Potter, élève de cinquième année à Poudlard, héritier des Potter, Empereur officieusement et mage officiellement, élémentaire feu, air et terre, Elu de la légende du monde, Divisionnaire, et survivant à ses heures perdues. Le calcul était vite fait, les cinq sorciers n'avaient aucune chance.

- Bien, je crois que tout le monde a compris, on monte le niveau au fur et à mesure, comme on l'a déjà fait avec tout le monde, annonça Remus.

- GO, cria Eldric.

Immédiatement une avalanche de sort fonça sur Harry, qui se protégea derrière le dôme auratique. Harry s'amusait à absorber toute la magie qu'ils lui envoyaient, il la bloqua dans sa main, ayant laissé sa baguette dans sa poche. Pendant cinq minutes, Eldric, Remus, Hermione, Ron et Albus lui jetèrent des sorts sans s'arrêter. Ne voyant aucune réponse de la part d'Harry, ils se demandèrent s'ils n'y étaient pas aller trop fort. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Personnes ne pouvaient voir Harry, le dôme et les sorts qui s'entrechoqué à fait qu'il s'était former un brouillard magique autour de lui. Pendant trente seconde ils attendirent que la fumée disparaisse, quand tout le monde purent voir Harry à travers le fin brouillard, ils virent que sa main brillait exagérément d'une couleur blanche virant un peu sur le rouge avec quelque point noir.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait y allait doucement et augmenter le niveau petit à petit, reprocha gentiment Harry.

D'un coup, il leva sa main droite, illuminant de puissance et le vent souffla d'une force impressionnante, Harry derrière le sifflement que faisait le vent dans ses oreilles entendit Eldric crier un sort qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître, sauf qu'Harry savait pourquoi il savait ce sort.

**- PRAESIDIUM BETEP**.

Le vent invoquait par Harry se fracassa contre le bouclier du vent d'Eldric sans réussir à le détruire mais seulement le fissurer. Harry remarqua qu'Albus, Remus, Hermione et Ron avaient touché la pointe de la baguette d'Eldric, qui était en l'air, avec leur propre pointe de baguette, et pourtant le bouclier se fissurer encore un tout petit peu, laissant passer une légère brise.

Harry essaya d'augmenter la puissance du vent, à la limite du niveau Dzêta, mais malheureusement son calcul de puissance rata et il passa cette limite, la magie du vent en lui força le passage de tout son corps, mais Harry résistait tout ce qu'il pouvait, ne se laissant pas submerger par cette magie, comme son grand-père le lui avait appris au cas où cette éventualité venait à venir.

Petit à petit il se senti de plus en plus libre, ainsi que moins tendu, à ce moment là, il sentit qu'il avait atteint le stade de Dzêta, il était devenu le maître du vent, il était le vent.

Les autres personnes de la salle (élève et professeurs) virent Harry comme une forme indistincte, on voyait son corps, mais c'était comme si le vent était maintenu dans son corps, comme si il était complètement en feu, sauf que là il était complètement en vent. Tout le monde était stupéfait, surtout ceux qui savaient ce que cela voulait dire.

Harry donna alors plus de puissance au vent (puisqu'il en a plus qu'avant maintenant), et on entendit bien la nouvelle vague de vent taper contre le bouclier qui tint à peine deux seconde avant d'exploser. Ron, Hermione, Eldric, Remus et Albus se firent éjecter contre le mur de droite sous la puissance du vent, mais avant qu'ils frappent le mur Harry eu le temps de les **stupéfixés **et de faire en sorte que le mur soit mou.

Quand ils frappèrent le mur, ils s'y enfoncèrent et le mur les éjectât doucement, Harry, grâce au vent, les rattrapa et les posa délicatement sur le sol. Il renferma sa magie du vent à l'intérieur de lui et petit à petit son corps redevint comme avant. Il fit revenir les cinq personnes **stupéfixés**, ils se réveillèrent, se levèrent et regardèrent Harry comme s'ils allaient lui faire un reproche, sauf Eldric, lui, il souriait.

- Parfait, comme vous l'avez vu, ce combat n'était pas équitable, dit Eldric sous l'étonnement de la grande salle, et pourtant je suis presque aussi puissant que le directeur, rigolât-il.

- Et comme vous avez pu le voir ce n'était pas nous qui avons mené.

- Exactement, reprit Albus, mais maintenant que les tests ont été effectués, je vous prierais de sortir de la salle, le repas commence dans un quart d'heure et les tables n'ont pas étaient remise.

Tout le monde sortis dans un bruit pas possible. Harry se fit arrêter par Albus, qui voulait lui parler quelques secondes, Hermione et Ron à ses cotés.

- C'est juste pour te dire que les professeurs concernés et moi-même ne sommes libres que le week-end, sauf le samedi après-midi pour Eldric.

Harry se mit à réfléchir de quand il pourrait leurs donnaient l'entraînement sur le sort de fusion. Le lendemain il voulait faire la connaissance de la fille Vérity et il devait faire des recherches pour savoir qui s'était exactement, et en plus il avait un entraînement avec Ron et Hermione et pas question d'annuler ces entraînements. Samedi prochain ce n'était pas possible, même s'il savait qu'Eldric connaissait le sort de fusion, de par son état, mais il attendait qu'il le lui dise lui-même avant de lui dire qu'il le savait. Dimanche prochain il avait les essais de Quidditch de Gryffondor le matin et entraînement de treize à seize heures avec Ron et Hermione. Donc il ne restait qu'une seule solution.

- Dimanche prochain à partir de 16h, proposa-t-il.

- Très bien Harry, au revoir.

Puis Dumbledore partit les laissant tous les trois repartir tranquillement pour laisser les professeurs ranger la salle pour le repas.

- Hey Harry, c'était quoi ce que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ? demanda Ron une fois que les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent et qu'ils furent seuls.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés seulement à coté de la grande salle, ils avaient suivi Hermione qui s'était appuyé contre le mur.

- C'était le niveau Dzêta du vent.

- En tout cas c'était puissant, commenta Hermione.

- Le bouclier était extrêmement puissant, je les ressenti du bout de ma baguette, continua Ron. (Baguette MAGIQUE, attention)

- Oui, très puissant, murmura Harry mystérieusement.

Harry donna l'idée qu'il fallait répondre à Sirius, donc ils partirent dans leur salle commune, écrient une lettre à la réponse de celle de Sirius, en y joignant une copie de leur emploi du temps, puis partirent vers la volière.

- Hedwige, appela Harry, apporte cette lettre à Sirius s'il te plaît, dit-il en accrochant la lettre à la patte droite d'Hedwige, et fais attention ma belle.

Hedwige hulula, puis mordilla le lobe de l'oreille gauche d'Harry pour finalement s'envoler en hululant.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, à manger, s'écria Ron suivit des éclats de rire d'Hermione et d'Harry.

Harry vit arriver, quand ils furent devant la porte de la grande salle toujours fermé, Malfoy accompagné de plusieurs autres Serpentard, Crabe, Goyle, Parkinson, trois filles qu'il ne connaissait pas, Bulstrode et Warrington.

- Tiens, le monstre invisible, la Sang-de-Bourbe, et le pauvre, dit Malfoy content de la compagnie. Quel trio pathétique, continua-t-il plus froidement.

_Fin_


	17. L'Alliance

**CHAPITRE XVI : l'Alliance**

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Malfoy, mais je pense que ton père doit le savoir, dit lui que je suis un élémentaire air de niveau Dzêta. Et peut-être qu'à ce moment là t'arrêtera de nous emmerder, répondit Harry avec plus de froideur que Malfoy.

- Et en ce qui me concerne, ma famille est plus riche que la tienne, encore une fois, demande à ton père où ta famille se trouve dans le classement des familles riche, répondit Ron avec un ton froid, mais moins qu'Harry.

- Et pour moi…. continua Hermione.

PAF

Malfoy se retrouva avec une magnifique marque rouge sur sa joue droite grâce à la magnifique claque. Harry s'occupa des autres Serpentard qui voulurent aider Malfoy, et quelques techniques de combat plus tard, les sept autres Serpentard se retrouvèrent à terre, avec un mal de ventre atroce, quelque coquard, et pour les filles Harry les avait juste endormie.

Le trio décida de disparaître avant qu'un professeur puisse voir que c'était eux qui avaient fait ce carnage. Mais avant de partir, Ron jeta quelque sort, et les Serpentard se retrouvèrent avec leurs habits tout en rose, les oreilles de cochon, et les cheveux remplacés par des serpents inoffensifs de vingt centimètres.

Hermione fit apparaître une illusion d'un corbeau au-dessus d'eux, et ils partirent enfin.

Ils prirent plusieurs couloirs en tournant en rond, et quand ils revinrent à la grande salle pour manger dix minutes plus tard, les Serpentard n'étaient plus là, ni à la grande salle, ni l'illusion.

- Hermione, comment t'as su jeter un sort sans ta baguette pendant le duel, demanda Harry en mettant sa fourchette dans la bouche.

Ils s'étaient placé en bout de table, les élèves à cotés d'eux ne les calculaient même pas, ils parlèrent donc tranquillement.

- J'ai un peu forcé ma magie pour qu'elle accepte l'absence de baguette, mais après j'étais vidé et je n'ai pas pu éviter le **Petrificus Totalus.**

- C'est normal, tu ne sais pas encore doser ta magie. Et toi Ron, je n'aurais pas cru que tu penserais aux Runes pour un combat.

- Il faut s'attendre à tout, répondit le concerné. Mais toi, c'est quoi ce bracelet? demanda Ron en montrant un bracelet sur le poigné gauche d'Harry qui n'était pas là avant.

Harry souffla et commença à l'expliquer en passant par ce qui se passe quand une personne devient un Dzêta.

- C'est le bracelet qu'obtient un Dzêta air. Un peu comme pour les chevaliers, ou les mages avec leur chevalière. C'est, encore une fois, un matériau des dieux, il est invisible comme vous voyez, à l'intérieur c'est une partie du vent originel, que les Dzêta peuvent invoquer, c'est pour ça que vous voyez le vent dans le bracelet.

- Alors ce n'était pas une légende, dit Hermione.

- Pour les éléments originels? demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Non ce n'est pas une légende, les gardiens des éléments existent, cachés sur terre, personne ne sait où. Eole est le gardien du vent, Vulcain gardien du feu, Léda gardienne de la terre et Enki gardien de l'eau. Les bracelets pour les autres éléments sont pareils sauf que c'est l'élément qui change.

Ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement, et Harry se rappela d'une chose.

- Au fait, demain l'entraînement se fera de neuf heures à douze heures.

- Et moi qui voulais dormir, se plaint Ron.

- T'avais dit de treize heures à seize heures, dit Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as à faire?

- Vous vous rappelez que j'avais demandé tout ce qui concerne Angelina Sanders, la journaliste.

- Heu, non, dit Ron.

- C'est normal t'étais à l'hôpital, mais t'as lu l'article, qui dit que tu as été guéri de ta main et de ton œil?

- Oui, j'ai même été traité de fou.

- C'n'est pas loin, murmura Hermione à Harry.

- Ouais, c'est celui là, dit-il en souriant, j'avais demandé toutes les informations possibles sur elle, et Eargit, celui qui s'en est occupé, dit-il pour Ron, m'as donné toute les informations qu'il me fallait.

- Et ? pressa Hermione.

- Et c'est une de mes alliés qui a fait les recherches puisqu'elle travaille aussi à la gazette, et elle me demande de protéger sa fille contre les Serpentard qui l'embête.

- C'est qui cette alliée? demanda Ron.

- C'est Victoria Vérity, et je sais juste que sa fille s'appelle Vérity et qu'elle est en troisième année. Donc j'aimerai pouvoir la rencontrer et faire connaissance, et il faut que je fasse des recherches pour savoir qui c'est. Donc demain on change l'heure de l'entraînement.

- Ah ok. Et t'as découvert des choses intéressantes sur cette Sanders?

- Ho oui, Angelina Sanders est un faux nom. Son vrai nom est Rita Skeeter.

- La garce, s'emporta Hermione, elle m'a bien eu pendant un an celle-là, dit-elle en prenant comme référence sa cinquième année d'avant.

- Ca vous dit de lui faire payer ? demanda Harry.

- Comme Azkaban? demanda Ron plein d'espoir.

- Non, nous on ne fera que donner l'information au ministère de la magie, plus précisément à Amélia Bones, elle s'occupe de la justice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Madame Bones,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour faire tomber la justice sur une personne qui ose toucher un nom en le salissant et qui est sous ma protection._

_Je compte sur vous et vos compétences en tant que directrice du département de la justice magique pour punir Rita Skeeter, qui n'est pas déclarée en tant qu'Animagus scarabée._

_Je dois admettre que je suis direct dans cette lettre mais c'est pour que vous compreniez combien il est important que tout le monde sache que je ne laisserais personne souiller le nom d'une personne qui m'est chère._

_J'aimerais également vous prévenir que je vais apprendre à Hermione Jane Granger et à Ronald Bilius Weasley à devenir des Animagus. Et comme vous le savez, étant la famille la plus puissante, je possède une technique plus rapide et plus efficace pour devenir Animagus, et je vous demande, s'il vous plait, de m'envoyez trois formulaires pour qu'ils puissent s'enregistrer une fois la transformation effectué. Evidemment nous viendrons vous apportez les formulaires en main propre pour que vous puissiez vérifier vous-même nos capacités en tant qu'Animagus. J'en demande trois pour que je puisse m'enregistrer également, voulant faire jouer mon nom le moins que possible._

_Mais n'oubliez pas le principal de cette lettre qui a pour but de faire marcher la loi contre Rita Skeeter qui à un faux nom dans la gazette du sorcier qui est Angelina Sanders._

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mme Bones, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Harry Potter,_

_Un élève de cinquième année,_

_Poudlard._

Voila la lettre qu'avait écrite Harry, relue par Hermione et Ron, et approuvée. La lettre était en ce moment même accrochée à la patte d'Hedwige qui passait par une fenêtre de la volière pour accomplir sont travail le lendemain matin juste avant le déjeuner.

Mais en ce moment ils étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement, parlant de l'entraînement qui allait suivre juste après, quand ils furent interrompus par l'arrivé des hiboux. Un hibou plus blanc qu'Hedwige sortit du lot, personne ne le remarqua sauf Harry, de toute façon les élèves ne devaient être qu'une cinquantaine, et dans les professeurs il n'y avait que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Babbling.

Le hibou n'en était pas un, ce n'était pas un Animagus non plus, c'était un Sarish, l'animal le plus connu et le plus aimé de la population Elfique. Mais que lui voulaient les Elfes, car seul les Elfes avait ce genre d'animal, ou un ami des Elfes.

Le Sarish se posa devant Harry, tenant un parchemin blanc sur sa patte droite, mais il ne lui donna pas, il le toisait, il le fixait. Si Harry n'avait pas apprit tout sur toutes les populations magiques ou non, il n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il fallait faire pour pouvoir prendre la lettre. Mais malheureusement il n'avait pas pu apprendre la magie des autres populations existante que celle des sorciers. Pourquoi? Parce que cette décision revenait au peuple en question, et pas à un aïeul aussi béni soit-il des dieux.

**ELFE **Elerossë Tinehtelë, antan in tengwa! dit-il en Elfique au Sarish.

Celui-ci lui tendit la patte et Harry prit la lettre, le Sarish reprit immédiatement son envol et disparut de la vue d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ron qui avait suivi l'échange.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire à ce hibou, et en quoi? demanda Ron.

- C'était de l'Elfique, répondit Harry toujours en fixant la lettre, ce n'était pas un hibou et je lui ai dit mon nom en Elfique, puis de me donner la lettre.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent se demandant ce qui ce passait, puisqu'Harry n'avait pas encore relevé la tête de la lettre et semblé l'admirer.

- Harry tu va bien? demanda Hermione.

Harry releva la tête et regarda Hermione, puis Ron et vit de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude dans leur regard.

- Oui! répondit-il, oui, ça va.

- Tu peux tout nous expliquer?! demanda impérativement Hermione.

- Oui, mais pas ici, montons, répondit Harry en se référant à la salle-sur-demande.

Ils montèrent les étages sans échanger une seule parole, Harry avait mis son parchemin dans la poche de son pantalon, Croisant quelques élèves sans les calculer.

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin dans la salle ils s'assirent et Harry souffla et commença à leur apprendre un savoir qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Bon, commençons par le début. Vous devez savoir, qu'au temps de Charlus Potter, les alliances qu'avait ma famille étaient phénoménales. Il y avait plusieurs colonies de vampire, de loup garou, de Gobelin, plusieurs agences de Paladin, d'Elfe, de Fées, énormément de familles sorcière, des animaux puissant et intelligent et des colonies de Géants. Pendant des années Charlus Potter s'est battu pour changer les mentalités pour que le monde accepte les différences et puisse vivre avec des Elfes, des nains, ect… Et à la fin de la guerre contre Grindelwald, en 1945 les mentalités avaient assez changé et des civilisations autres que les sorciers, mais seulement en Grande-Bretagne, purent s'intégrer, les autres pays ne voulaient pas. Ainsi les Vampires ont étaient aidés pour pouvoir vivre en plein jour, même s'il n'en meurt pas il ne le supporte pas, les loups-garous, eurent le droit d'exercer des fonctions publiques et étaient traités comme tous le monde. Les Gobelins eurent enfin le droit de sortir de Gringots et de leurs communautés, les Paladins sont resté les même, ils cachaient ce qu'ils faisaient, quelques Elfes se promenait dans le monde sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne, mais très rares, quand ils le faisaient s'étaient pour aider à fabriquer ou améliorer certaines choses, en générale ils préféraient rester dans leurs monde à eux. Les Nains, ne furent plus chassés pour leurs petites tailles et leurs connaissances, ils pouvaient même avoir du travail. Les fées ne furent plus attrapées pour leur pouvoir exceptionnel sur le futur. Des familles sorcières, qui était avant traitées injustement, se relevèrent, les animaux furent laissés tranquille, les dragons par exemples ont étaient tranquilles pour leur peau. Et les Géants purent vivre en communauté sorcière sans avoir peur d'être traqués et tués.

Hermione et Ron avalaient toutes ses paroles, c'était comme s'il était en train de faire un cours d'Histoire, en beaucoup plus vivant et intéressant que Binns.

- Cela ne dura qu'une vingtaine d'année, étant donné que Charlus Potter avait été tué en 1944, il n'avait pu changer les mentalités que d'une seule génération voire deux. Et tout doucement les sorciers reprirent le dessus sans que les autres civilisations ne le remarque, tout en continuant à aider les sorciers et autres. C'est en 1964 que les populations non sorcière furent rejeté pour en venir à ce qu'il ce passe aujourd'hui. Pour toutes les populations non sorcières, Charlus Potter fut un héro.

- He ben! Quelle histoire, dit Ron.

- Oui, mais là je vous ai parlé de ça pour que vous comprenez pourquoi les Elfes m'envoie une lettre.

- Parce que ce sont tes alliés, dit Hermione logiquement.

- Non, ils ne le sont plus, tout comme les autres. Il n'y que les Paladins qui sont resté des alliés, et ce ne sont pas les moindres. S'ils m'ont envoyé une lettre c'est parce qu'ils connaissent ma famille et qu'Ulric à dut leurs parler.

- Mais c'est quoi le hibou de tout à l'heure, dit Ron, si ce n'était pas un hibou, finit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était un Sarish, répondit Harry. C'est le familier des Elfes, ils ont la capacité de se transformer en tout animal qu'ils veulent. Et ce n'est pas l'Elfe qui le choisit, c'est le Sarish qui choisit son Elfe.

- Un peu comme les baguettes, remarqua Ron.

- Oui.

- Et qu'est ce que te disent les Elfes? demanda Hermione.

- On va le savoir tout de suite, dit-il en sortant la lettre. Ouh là! dit-il dès qu'il l'eut ouverte.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui ce passe? demanda Hermione qui commençait à paniqué.

- Ce n'est pas les Elfes qui ont écrit.

- C'est qui alors? demanda Ron.

- Les Vampires!

- Tu peux nous la lire? Dans notre langue, bien sur.

- Oui.

Harry se mit à lire la lettre une fois dans sa tête puis il la traduit mot pour mot à ses amis en faisant apparaître un parchemin et le retranscrivant. Ensuite il le donna à Hermione qui le lut à voix haute.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Mais tu es sur qu'Harry ne le sais pas?

- Oui Albus, j'en suis certain.

- Moi-même, je dois dire que ça me fait un choc.

- Je m'en doute. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive.

- C'est certain.

Il eu un silence pendant lequel Albus et Eldric se regardèrent, pour l'un cherchant les réponses à ses questions et pour l'autres attendant qu'Albus reprennent la parole.

- Sinon ta mission c'est bien passé? reprit Albus.

- Parfaitement, Fumseck m'a très bien aidé, tu pourras parler à Hagrid cet après-midi il est en train de se reposer. Pour les Géants ils n'ont pas voulu s'allier à nous, ils attendent la réponse du chef de l'Alliance.

- L'Alliance? Le chef? C'est quoi cette histoire? demanda Albus.

- Tu as été le confident de Charlus et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? lui demanda Eldric pour le narguer.

- Non! dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Ne t'en veut pas Albus, il se doutait de quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'il ne te l'a pas dit, mais il n'en était pas certain. En ce qui concerne l'alliance…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Harry se mit à lire la lettre une fois dans sa tête puis il la traduit mot pour mot à ses amis en faisant apparaître un parchemin et le retranscrire. Ensuite il le donna à Hermione qui le lut à voix haute._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Seigneur Potter,_

_Suite à la venu soudaine de votre…Phoenix? J'ai décidé de reprendre mon rôle en tant qu'allié. Moi-même j'ai décidé de contacter toute l'ancienne Alliance pour leurs dires la vérité que votre Phoenix m'a révélé. Ils ont tous étaient choqué, sauf le chef Paladin qui n'a pas voulu venir en nous traitant de traître,ce que je comprends ainsi que le reste des membres de l'ancienne Alliance. _

_Pour que nous puissions nous expliquer, nous aimerions votre présence à la réunion organisée par l'ancienne Alliance dimanche prochain. Etant donné que vous n'avez jamais rencontré un seul membre de l'Ancienne alliance je vous donne rendez-vous au village de Pré-au-Lard. Vous devez surement connaître La Tête de Sanglier, l'heure de rendez-vous est à sept heures._

_Cette réunion est de la plus haute importance, vous saurez à ce moment là si les autres membres de l'ancienne Alliance acceptent de la reconstituer et peut-être l'agrandirez vous._

_A dimanche prochain,_

_Vlad l'Empaleur,_

_Roi de la première colonie Vampirique._

- Harry? appela Ron.

- Mmh, répondit Harry en pleine réflexion.

- C'est quoi cette ancienne alliance?

Harry sortit de ses réflexions, qui consistaient à savoir qui il pourrait demander en tant qu'allié, pour répondre à la question de Ron.

- C'est comme ça que c'était appelé tous les chefs de chacun des alliés de ma famille. Ma famille en fait partie puisque c'est elle qui l'a créé. Avant, tout les mois une réunion était prévue pour savoir ce qui se passait dans chacune des populations, ou savoir si une population avait besoin de quelque chose, comme le besoin de protection supplémentaire, la recherche d'un de leur membre, ou une aide pour sophistiquer des inventions, bref l'Alliance s'entraidait. Mais depuis que Charlus Potter est mort, doucement l'alliance a commencé à se dissoudre puis à disparaître.

- Alors en fait ce n'est presque que grâce à l'alliance que ta famille est puissante, dit Ron avec son tact légendaire.

- Ho non! L'alliance ne fait qu'améliorer, qu'agrandir sa puissance face au monde, ainsi que son influence. Ma famille est le patron d'innombrables entreprise, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou sorcier. A ton avis, qui est le directeur de la Gazette?

- Le ministère? répondit Ron.

- Exactement…

- Pourquoi t'as posé cette question alors? demanda Hermione ne voyant pas la logique.

- Simplement pour vous dire que je vais bientôt l'acheter. Ensuite, qui est le propriétaire de Fleury et Bots?

- heu, messieurs Fleury et Bots.

Harry leva les yeux devant la stupidité de Ron et répondit:

- Non, c'est moi, ainsi que de l'entreprise Nimbus, de l'équipe Pies de Montrose et puis de plusieurs banques Moldu, des banques sorcières, des restaurants sorciers et Moldu. Des entreprises de construction de voiture et autres. En bref je suis propriétaire d'innombrables entreprises, magasins, ect. Et même de St Mangouste tient.

- Ouaw, je comprends maintenant ta fortune, et surtout pourquoi tu as besoins d'une personne pour s'occuper de ton argent, lui dit Ron complètement époustouflé.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- Ne t'en veut pas Albus, il se doutait de quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'il ne te l'a pas dit, mais il n'en était pas certain. En ce qui concerne l'alliance…_

Puis Eldric expliqua tout ce qu'Harry avait expliqué à Hermione et Ron au sujet de l'alliance.

- …et le chef de cette Alliance est Harry. Harry doit surement avoir commencé à rassembler les anciens alliés, et ceux qu'il a contactés ont contacté les autres membres de l'Alliance.

- De quelle réponse parlaient-ils?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils attendent la réponse si oui ou non Harry peut les protéger contre Voldemort. Parce que comme tu le sais ils connaissent la menace qu'est Voldemort, ils se sont alliés à lui dans la première guerre parce que personne n'était là pour les protéger contre la disparition de leur communauté. Hé oui Albus, on peut dire que les Géants sont une race en voie de disparition, il doit en rester quatre-vingt dans le monde.

- La famille d'Harry est beaucoup plus importante que je ne l'aurais cru. Ils n'ont pas simplement formé des alliances pour s'entraidaient, ils ont aussi permis à des races de continuer à vivre.

- Oui. Allez, je vais y aller, j'ai encore des Horcruxes qui m'attendent, dit Eldric en se levant et partir en direction de la porte.

- N'oublie pas de me les rapporter quand tu les as détruit, fit Albus en montrant la bague des Gaunt dans un excellent état.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai encore toute ma tête, malgré mon vieille âge.

Puis Eldric sortit du bureau d'Albus, laissant un vieil homme de cent cinquante et un an soucieux de comment se déroulait la guerre contre deux tyrans dont un plus puissant que lui et un autre aussi puissant que lui.

Cette guerre n'était définitivement plus de son âge, il aiderait s'il le pourrait, mais à présent, c'est à la jeune génération de s'en occuper, malheureusement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- Ouaw, je comprends maintenant ta fortune, et surtout pourquoi tu as besoins d'une personne pour s'occuper de ton argent, lui dit Ron complètement époustouflé._

- Exactement, mais maintenant, au boulot.

Ils se levèrent et Harry leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Bon on a perdu trois quarts d'heure, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne comptais pas vous faire trop travailler aujourd'hui. Je veux seulement que vous appreniez à appeler votre magie à votre main, ensuite vous jetez des sorts, petit à petit vous augmenterez la difficulté des sorts. Vous devriez réussir à appeler votre magie et vous en servir facilement avant midi, et si en plus vous savez en doser la puissance se serait formidable.

Harry partit et les laissa seul, mais juste avant qu'ils ne commencent il se retourna et leur rappela qu'ils pouvaient aller se reposer dans leur source s'ils étaient fatigués.

Harry, de son coté fit apparaître un bureau et une chaise en le demandant à la salle-sur-demande et ensuite il fit apparaître tout son travail sur son projet, qu'il comptait finir le plus rapidement possible, malgré qu' il s'était bien avancé, il avait encore du boulot. C'était très compliqué de travailler sur un projet de cette envergure, surtout que personne n'avait encore réussi l'exploit de le réussir.

_Fin_


	18. Nathalie McDonald

**CHAPITRE XVII : Nathalie McDonald**

_Précédemment :_

_Harry, de son coté fit apparaître un bureau et une chaise en le demandant à la salle-sur-demande et ensuite il fit apparaître tout son travail sur son projet, qu'il comptait finir le plus rapidement possible, bien que s'il s'était bien avançait, il avait encore du boulot._

A midi, Harry fit disparaître tout son travail accompli, dont il était sacrément fier puisqu'il avait énormément avancé en deux heures et quart de tranquillité. Il se leva et regarda ses amis travailler. Ils étaient tout les deux en train d'essayer de doser leur puissance, et apparemment ils venaient à peine de commencer vu l'état du travail. Mais bon, puisqu'ils avaient commencé le dosage ça voulait dire qu'ils savaient utiliser la magie sans baguette sans problème.

- Hermione, Ron, c'est l'heure de manger.

- Parfait, s'écria Ron.

Ils partirent en direction de la grande salle pour manger, parlant de devoir, de cours, de l'entraînement qui venait de se produire. Ils mangèrent aussi tranquillement tout en parlant.

- Au fait, vous avez vu, la gazette n'a pas parlé les attaques qui ce sont produites.

Hermione, après sa phrase, vit immédiatement Harry tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs, plus précisément vers Dumbledore, elle en déduit donc qu'ils se parlaient Télépathiquement.

- Ouais, ché pas pouquoi, yes jauror ou les profecheurs, ne yon pas git au miniskère.

Hermione, qui était assise à coté de Ron lui donna une claque derrière la tête, tandis qu'Harry, en face d'eux, se détacha de Dumbledore pour les regarder.

- Hé ! Mais t'es pas bien !!?

- Tu vois ! Pour te plaindre t'arrive à avaler avant de parler.

Ron la regarder méchamment et se remit à manger sans dire un mot pendant tout le repas. Pas qu'il était fâché mais il voulait manger tranquillement…et sans claque.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione en regardant Harry.

- C'est Dumbledore ! Il n'a pas voulu que ses professeurs le dise au ministère pour pas qu'ils ce fassent prendre pour des fous. Quelqu'un lui a dit ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière et il ne veut pas que ça fasse pareil cette année. Pour les Aurors ils ont absolument voulu le dire et ils ont tout les trois étaient viré du ministère. Alors voila.

- Ils sont vraiment dégueulasses au ministère, et Fudge a vraiment de la merde dans les yeux. Il n'est pas croyable. Vivement que tu prennes tes positions en tant qu'Empereur pour que tu le vire, sa commence à bien faire cette histoire.

- Dit-moi Hermione, tu ne le trouve pas bizarre Eldric ? dit Harry pour changer de conversation.

- Non pourquoi ? dit-elle prise au dépourvu.

- Tu ne le trouves pas…distant, mystérieux…

- Un peu comme toi ? Si pourquoi.

- Non comme ça !

Hermione le regarda suspicieusement mais laissa tomber cette histoire, pour le moment. Une fois le repas terminé Harry délaissa ses amis en leur disant qu'il allait rechercher la jeune Vérity. Il alla dans le parc ou plein d'étudiant se trouvait. Il chercha des élèves d'une taille qui équivaudrait à celle d'une troisième année et il vit un groupe de quatre filles au bord du lac parlant en cercle, comme ferait un groupe de fille.

- Bonjour, s'annonça-t-il une fois plus près.

- Bonjour, Mr Potter, répondit une fille qui semblait moins timide que les autres.

Harry lui sourit et lui posa la question :

- Est-ce que l'une de vous connaît une fille qui s'appelle Vérity, elle est en troisième année.

- Euh, non, aucune, on est en quatrième, désolé.

- C'est rien, merci quand même.

Puis il partit assez fier de lui quand même, il avait au moins trouvait un groupe de fille normal, c'est-à-dire le genre qui ne bavait pas sur lui…devant lui. Il fit le tour du parc mais il ne vit que des élèves trop petit ou trop grand, alors il rentra dans le château et fit le tour du rez-de-chaussé.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en voyant une fille toute seule qui serrait un livre contre elle et qui semblait avoir le profil d'une troisième année.

- Mmh ? dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Est-ce que tu connais une fille de troisième qui s'appelle Vérity ?

D'un coup elle releva la tête vers lui, et Harry vit ses yeux qui étaient noir, son regard était froid et son visage démontrer une colère, et lorsqu'elle vit la tête d'Harry son regard et son visage ne changea absolument pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux Potter, toi aussi tu veux la taper et l'envoyer à l'infirmerie ? dit-elle méchamment d'un ton des plus froid.

Harry resta impassible et lui répondit tout aussi gentiment qu'il avait commencé.

- Non, pas du tout, c'est de la part de ses parents, ils aimeraient que je la protège.

D'un seul coup le visage se fendit et devint chaleureux et amical, son regard était gentil, et son sourire prouvait son contentement.

-Désolé, dit-elle, j'ai tellement l'habitude.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Tu dois être une amie à elle ?

- Oui, la seule. Les autres ont peur des ennuis qu'ils pourraient avoir des Serpentard.

- Et pas toi ?

- Je sais me défendre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis devenu son ami au milieu de notre deuxième année, commença-t-elle en commençant à marcher dans le couloir ou Harry savait qu'elle allait prendre les escaliers pour monter. En première année je n'acceptais pas ce que lui faisaient les Serpentard de notre année, mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider, c'était toujours un groupe qui l'attaqué, à chaque fois entre 6 et 10 personnes. C'est pour ça que dès le début de l'année j'ai commencé à chercher des sorts et m'entraîner pour pouvoir l'aider. C'est en deuxième année que je me suis senti assez forte pour leur faire face, mais ce n'était pas assez, même si je connaissais beaucoup plus de sort qu'eux, ils étaient plus nombreux. Alors j'ai continué, avec plus d'ardeur, et cette fois-ci c'était non seulement pour aider Véronica, mais aussi pour moi, et en début d'année je me suis encore une fois mis entre les Serpentard et elle, j'ai réussis à les faire partir mais je m'étais reçu des sorts aussi, mais au moins, cette fois-ci Véronica n'avait rien eut. A partir de là on s'est forgé une amitié.

Ils avaient monté des escaliers et étaient en route pour un endroit qu'Harry reconnu, la salle commune des Serdaigle.

- Moi, qui les avaient toutes refusé au début, et Véronica qui les faisaient fuir, maintenant on reste ensemble, quand elle n'est pas avec moi, la plupart du temps elle est dans notre salle commune de Serdaigle, sinon…

A ce moment là ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et Harry vit le magnifique de la salle des Serdaigle, elle était vraiment chaleureuse.

- VERONICA, Y A QUELQU'UN QUI VEUT TE PARLER ? cria-t-elle en regardant dans la salle commune si elle y était. Attends moi je vais voir en haut.

A ce moment, Harry remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de cette fille qu'il appréciait, Il entendit alors un cri.

- MERDE !

La fille descendit les escaliers comme une furie et passa devant Harry et lui disant.

- SUIS-MOI ! cria-t-elle en lâchant le livre qu'elle avait dans les bras.

Harry se mit à la suivre, ils sortirent de la tour des Serdaigle, traversant les couloirs, descendant les escaliers, bousculant des élèves. Quand ils furent au niveau des cachots la fille se mit à courir dans tout les sens, elle traversait les couloirs des cachots, suivis d'Harry, mais rien, elle n'y était pas.

- Ho non, dit-elle essoufflée en s'arrêtant, les yeux démontrant une grande peur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry pas essoufflé du tout.

- Il faut que tu nous aide ? dit-elle avec des yeux implorant.

- Oui bien sur, mais pourquoi.

Elle se remit à courir en lui disant pourquoi.

- QUAND ELLE N'EST PAS DANS LES CACHOTS, ELLE EST DERRIERE LE CHATEAU, CE N'EST ARRIVER QU'UNE FOIS, MAIS C'EST TRES TRES MAUVAIS.

Cette fois Harry attrapa la fille et il se transforma en Dzêta air emportant avec lui la fille, ils allèrent beaucoup plus vite, ils ne virent même pas les gens se retourner pour voir ce qui faisait le courant d'air, eux ils voyaient seulement une jeune fille voler suivant le courant d'air fulgurant.

Ce qu'Harry retint le plus, c'est quand il s'arrêta derrière le château, là il vit un groupe d'une trentaine de Serpentard envoyer des sort à une fille qu'il pensa être Véronica, collé au mur de Poudlard, et les Serpentard qui l'encerclait. Harry vit que Véronica ne bougeait plus. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus, il reprit sa forme humaine et s'avança vers les Serpentard, la fille à coté de lui. Il sentit la colère sans nom de la fille à coté de lui, mais aussi son sentiment d'impuissance.

- STOP, cria-t-il aux Serpentard.

Tous les Serpentard se retournèrent, et Harry reconnu plusieurs élèves, il y avait des élèves de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle, beaucoup de Serpentard, mais ce qui le dégoûta le plus ce fut de voir un élève de Gryffondor. Il fouilla vite fait leurs esprit et il en ressorti tout les noms et les années. Mais il vit aussi qu'ils étaient tous des pros Voldemort.

Pour les Serpentard. Bole et Derrick, septième année. Montague, Pucey et Warrington, sixième année. Bulstrode, Davis, Goyle, Crabbe, Greengrass, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson et Zabini, cinquième année. Harper, Haddocks, Pritchard, troisième année.

Pour les Serdaigle. Su, septième année. Turpin, Brocklehurst, Cornfoot, cinquième année. Ackerley, Quirke, troisième année.

Pour les Poufsouffle. Jones, Madley, Branstone, troisième année.

Pour le Gryffondor. Towler Kenneth, sixième année, celui-là Harry le retenait particulièrement.

« Vingt-sept », compta Harry, « Malfoy à corrompu tout les cinquième années ou quoi ? » se questionna Harry.

- Tiens, Potter et McDonald Nathalie, dit Malfoy rayonnant. On commençait à s'ennuyer avec la jeune Vérity, une deuxième fille de Paladin aiderait à résoudre ce problème.

Tous les élèves présents pour Malfoy, rigolèrent comme des abrutis. Mais Harry sourit, alors comme ça Véronica et Nathalie étaient des filles de Paladin, ce qui voulait dire ses alliés.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de t'en prendre à elles Malfoy ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Non ! Elles savent que si elles disent quoique ce soit elles souffriront.

- Mauvaise réponse Malfoy, tu es vraiment plus stupide que je pensais, après avoir vu de quoi j'étais capable tu continues à faire parler de toi, lui dit Harry d'un ton froid et en perdant son sourire.

- Ha bon, s'étonna Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu crois faire. On est trente et t'es seul…

- Deux, s'écria Nathalie en s'avançant.

- Tu ne compte pas toi, rétorqua Malfoy méchamment.

Les chiens rigolèrent encore, Harry profita de ce moment pour dire à Nathalie de ne pas s'en occuper, malgré les protestations de Nathalie il réussit à la convaincre.

- Vous êtes vingt sept Malfoy, et je suis sûr de tous vous écraser. Ce que tu ne sais pas Malfoy, c'est que tout les Paladin sont mes alliés, et sont donc sous ma protection…

Nathalie le regarda pleine d'espoir et étonnée. Harry comprit pourquoi Véronica ne bougeait plus en la regardant plus intensément, elle était inconsciente.

- …et puisqu'il y a des septième années qui te suivent comme des chiens…

- Potter, ragea justement une septième année à coté de Malfoy, Su Li, je ne le suis pas comme une chienne.

- Si ! Mais ce n'est pas la question. Les septièmes années doivent savoir ce qu'est un Empereur chez les sorciers.

- Bien sur ! répondit la fille.

- Alors vous venez de vous en faire un ennemi, dit-il en prenant ses yeux d'Empereur. Qui est en plus l'héritier et le chef de la plus puissante famille du monde, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Cette fois-ci il senti tous les Serpentard avoir peur, c'était pratiquement tous des sang-pur, ce qui ne l'était pas, ressentait la puissance qu'Harry avait relâché.

Mais malheureusement pour eux ils décidèrent de ne pas se laisser faire et engagèrent le combat contre Harry en lançant une vague de sort.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus Dumbledore, dans son bureau, entendit une alarme prouvant l'utilisation de la magie noire dans son établissement. Il toucha la boule de cristal, qui était devenu noir, sur son bureau, une phrase s'inscrit alors dans la boule :

_Derrière Poudlard,_

_Coté ouest,_

_Deux sorts d'__**Affaiblissement Vital**__,_

_Un sort de __**Cécité**__,_

_Trois sorts d'__**Affaiblissement Magique**__,_

_Un sort __**Doloris**__,_

_Quatre sorts d'__**Etouffement**__,_

_Cinq sorts de __**Brûlure**__._

Albus Dumbledore se leva à toute vitesse, sortit de son bureau dans un coup de vent et traversa les couloirs dans une course effrénée. Pendant le trajet que, au fond de lui il trouva trop long, il rencontra des professeurs tels que McGonagall, Ombrage, Rogue, Flitwick, Chourave et Vector qui se mirent à le suivre se demandant ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour que le professeur Dumbledore coure à ce point avec la peur sur son visage.

Les élèves, voyant leurs professeurs courir aussi vite dans le parc, ce mirent à les suivre entraînant avec eux Hermione et Ron qui était sur le point de s'embrasser se demandant ce qui se passait, et surtout pourquoi les professeurs courraient.

Albus Dumbledore courait le plus vite possible, il vit des professeurs le suivre, puis des élèves, les trois quarts de l'école pratiquement.

Quand Albus tourna à l'angle de la tour Ouest, ainsi que tout le reste de l'école, là il se figea. Il vit une trentaine d'élève la baguette tendu, Harry en face et derrière ce dernier une fillette de troisième année. Des sorts sortirent de toutes les baguettes des élèves devant Harry. Tout le monde put entendre Harry prononcer un sort, mais surtout, tout le monde put ressentir la puissance de ce sort.

- **Salveo Maleficia**, prononça Harry.

A ce moment, Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur du département des Aurors et Bob Ogden, chef de la Brigade de la police magique, entendirent leur alarme de puissance magique s'enclencher, chose étrange étant donner qu'elle n'avait marché depuis des siècles, ce pourquoi elle était rangée dans un placard de chacun des bureaux.

Un hibou, différent des autres, regardait la scène depuis qu'Harry était arrivé, sur l'une des fenêtres de la tour. Il vit Harry lancer le bouclier contre maléfice et senti la puissance s'en dégager, pourtant le hibou savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'utiliser autant de puissance, mais la colère avait fait en sorte qu'Harry ne puisse pas contrôler au maximum sa puissance, une partie de la colère contrôlait sa magie, l'autre, Harry la contrôlait. Le hibou se mit à penser qu'il allait devoir engueuler Harry pour s'être laisser emporter, alors qu'ils avaient passé énormément de temps pour qu'il puisse ce contrôler.

Les différents sorts, jetés avec de mauvaises intentions, s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier bleu invoqué par Harry.

Les élèves responsable de l'inconscience de Véronica blanchirent, non seulement ils virent les professeurs arriver avec en prime Dumbledore, mais le pire, pour eux, c'était que leur fierté prenait un sacré coup quand ils virent que tous leurs sort n'avait même pas ébréché le bouclier d'Harry, et ce, devant les professeurs et les élèves.

Harry, après que les sorts ce soit écraser sur son bouclier qui protéger Nathalie et lui, le fit disparaître, il savait qu'il y avait les professeurs et les élèves derrière lui mais il voulait montrer ce qui ce passait quand quelqu'un s'en prenait à ses allié, mais surtout il voulait venger Véronica, qui était inconsciente.

A ce moment, Rufus Scrimgeour et Bob Ogden apparurent juste à coté d'Albus Dumbledore, une dizaine de mètres derrière Harry, ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, mais ils étaient décidé à le savoir. Comment ils avaient fait pour apparaître dans Poudlard ? Personne ne le savait, il y avait juste une chose qu'ils savaient, ces boules de cristal étaient des reliques anciennes, puissantes et mystérieuses.

- Nathalie, va chercher Véronica et emmène là ici, ils ne te feront rien.

- D'accord.

Puis elle s'avança vers Véronica pour la prendre, de son coté, Harry regardait les imbéciles le plus froidement possible, il leva sa main pour viser au-dessus des abrutis et :

- HARRY NON…cria Albus, Ron et Hermione en même temps.

- **Visi exsecutus sum**, pensa Harry sans se préoccuper des intervenants.

Un sort gris sorti de sa main en direction du ciel en passant juste au-dessus des futurs receveurs. Mais le sort ne continua pas sa route et s'arrête au-dessus d'eux, le sort forma une boule, et Harry le fit s'agrandir, très vite le sort devint un nuage.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient figées devant ce phénomène, et les deux membres du Ministère de la Magie surent pourquoi leur alarme s'était déclenché, Harry Potter était au minimum un mage, et il se servait de sa puissance sans vergogne. Ceux qui étaient en-dessous du nuage ne pensèrent même pas à partir, ils le regardèrent. Harry vit Nathalie revenir avec Véronica flottant devant elle et la posa juste devant Harry. Pourtant elle aurait très bien pu l'emmener aux professeurs présents derrière Harry à une dizaine de mètres, mais non.

Le hibou, lui, sourit intérieurement, il était fier d'Harry, il mettait de coté toute sa haine et sa colère pour les faire réagir, pour leur montrer dans quoi ils se fourraient s'ils continuaient dans la voie qu'ils voulaient suivre. C'est sur ce sentiment de fierté que l'hibou s'envola.

Harry baissa d'un coup sa main et les élèves qui étaient responsable de l'état de Véronica se retrouvèrent au milieu du nuage. Ensuite le nuage commença à se dissoudre, il rentrait à l'intérieur des élèves, et quand le nuage disparut complètement, les vingt-sept élèves s'évanouirent.

Ce fut le déclencheur, Albus se précipita sur Véronica, tandis que les autres professeurs, voyant Albus s'occupé de la petite s'occupèrent des vingt-sept autres. Harry, lui se retourna et vit que toutes les personnes le regardait mais surtout il vit les deux employés du ministère sursauter en voyant ses yeux blanc.

Quoi de plus normal que leurs alarmes ce soit déclenché, un Empereur était apparu.

Mme Pomfresh réussit à ce faire un chemin à travers les élèves, alerté par une élève qui avait eu le bon sens de lui envoyer un Patronus en forme de loutre. Elle repensa au message qui lui avait été envoyé :

_Mme Pomfresh, venait vite, rassembler des potions pour premier soins, une élève est inconsciente et il y en aura beaucoup plus je pense._

Quand elle vit Harry Potter avec des yeux blanc elle eut un petit cri, mais elle se fit immédiatement appeler par Albus pour lui dire de s'occuper de la jeune Vérity.

Harry continua à faire tourner son regard parmi les élèves, et d'une voix puissante il se mit à parler.

- Que cela serve de leçon, les prochains qui s'en prendront à ces filles, dit-il en montrant du doigt Véronica et Nathalie, en subiront les conséquences, pire que celle que je viens de faire subir.

Aucun élève n'osa répondre ou contredire Harry, pas même les membres du ministère de la magie qui pourtant en avait vu des choses, mais quand on voit un Empereur aussi jeune soit-il, démontrer autant de puissance, et donner un avertissement, personne saint d'esprit n'aurait pu intervenir. C'est pourquoi…

- Mr Potter, j'aimerais que vous m'attendiez dans mon bureau, le mot de passe est Patacitrouille.

Qui a dit qu'Albus Dumbledore était saint d'esprit !?

Harry se retourna et d'un signe de la tête il montra qu'il approuvait, laissant Véronica aux soins de Pomfresh. Il reprit la couleur de ses yeux et partit en direction du bureau du directeur.

Les élèves se poussaient pour le laissait passer, comme s'il était Merlin en personne. Quand il ne fut plus en vu des élèves il se transforma en colombe, même s'il savait qu'Hermione et Ron l'avaient vu.

Quelques minutes après son entrée dans le bureau d'Albus, Hermione et Ron firent la leur.

- Alors toi tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ! dit-elle énervée en le pointant du doigt.

Harry leurs fit apparaître un fauteuil confortable et leurs dit qu'il leurs expliquerait en même temps qu'Albus, sachant qu'il allait lui poser la même question…plus gentiment.

Ron ayant marre du silence imposé depuis cinq minutes donna un sujet de discussion.

- Tu veux toujours être Auror plus tard Harry ?

- En fait, pendant mon entraînement ou j'ai reçut mon héritage, j'y ai largement réfléchi…je ne veux plus être Auror, déclara-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione toute colère disparut.

Harry prit son temps pour réfléchir, pourquoi. Un seul mot qui évoque bien des réponses à Harry.

- Je ne veux pas être au service du Ministère. Je veux pouvoir réunifier toutes les races magiques, et je pourrais être une sorte de messager entre chacun des mondes, entre chaque Roi, Seigneur, Ministre. Ce que j'aimerais faire le plus c'est de combattre le mal, avec une équipe que j'aurais choisie, chacun ses qualité, à travers tous le monde, chaque pays, chaque terre de différente race, faire en sorte que le mal disparaisse.

- En fait tu serais l'Empereur de la guerre, déclara Ron.

- Oui, rigola Harry devant le jeu de mot de Ron.

- Je croyais que tu voulais une vie normale, tranquille ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il toujours aussi sûr de lui, mais à force d'y réfléchir, j'ai trouvé que c'était égoïste. J'ai un gros coté Serpentard que je refoulais au fond de moi, qui veux plus de connaissance, de puissance, et j'en ai pris conscience. Je ne dis pas que je deviendrais un futur tirant pour avoir de la puissance mais plus je peux en avoir mieux c'est. Ca pourra non seulement aider quand un mage noir apparaît, mais aussi à faire des découvertes.

- Ca fait bizarre de t'entendre parler comme ça, dit Hermione.

- Pourtant je sais que tu me comprends Hermione.

Ron regarda Hermione sans vraiment comprendre, mais au fond de lui, lui aussi comprenait Harry. Hermione fit face à Harry, elle ne voulait pas baissait le regard, elle était consciente de ses envies, et elle en était fier.

- Oui ! Je te comprends. Moi aussi je veux plus de connaissance, plus j'en sais, plus je peux aider les êtres défavorisés et faire en sorte que la discrimination dans le monde de la sorcellerie disparaisse.

- Vous voyez, l'envie de puissance, de connaissance, d'argent ou quoique ce soit, ne peut nuire, ça peut être bénéfique quand une bonne cause est derrière ces envies, n'est ce pas Ron ? dit-il en regardant Ron.

Ron ne put soutenir le regard d'Harry, son sourire lui disait qu'il s'en moquait mais au fond de lui, il en avait honte. Depuis qu'Harry avait reçut son héritage, il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec un second Dumbledore beaucoup plus fort, et pourtant, il avait l'esprit d'un adolescent de seize, qui voulait profiter de la vie au maximum.

- Chuis désolé, dit-il enfin, je sais que je ne devrais pas être jaloux de toi, mais j'arrive pas, je…

- Non Ron, j'accepte que tu sois jaloux, je suis une célébrité, je suis le Survivant, bien que ça ne me réjouisse pas. Pour toi, tu es Ron le frère de Percy, le Préfet puis Préfet-en-chef, le frère de Fred et George, les blagueurs, le frère de Charlie, l'incroyable attrapeur, le frère de Bill, celui qui ce démarque des autres et que tout le monde aime, ainsi que le frère de Ginny, connu dans tout Poudlard pour son fort caractère et sa baguette facile, tu es aussi l'ami d'Harry Potter, le survivant, l'ami d'Hermione Granger, l'intelligente. Voila ce que tu penses. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Fred et George admire ton coté stratège, même moi d'ailleurs, Ginny aussi t'admire, tu la protège envers et contre tout, même si ça l'énerve elle sait que t'irais te battre contre Voldemort lui-même pour la protéger. Moi aussi je t'admire Ron…

C'est à ce moment que Ron releva la tête et regarda Harry, Harry senti sa confusion, Ron ce demandait qu'est ce qu'il admirait chez lui.

- …Ton coté stratégique est meilleur que le mien, quoique tu penses, même après des années d'entraînement tu es toujours meilleurs, tu arrives même à dire des choses complètement stupides dans des situations inappropriées ce qui fait de toi une personne marrante puisque tu arrives à détendre l'atmosphère, t'as une loyauté hors du commun, je me demande comment tu peux en avoir une aussi grande d'ailleurs.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- C'est pour toutes ses qualités qu'Hermione t'aime…

Harry ne put continuer ce qu'il allait dire, de toute façons il avait réussit ce qu'il voulait, Ron savait qu'Hermione l'aimait, et à lui redonner confiance. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas encore ce n'est que Ron et Hermione savaient qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement.

Harry tendit l'oreille, ce qui l'avait coupé s'était Ombrage qui avait perdu tout son contrôle. Ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement à ce moment là, c'est qu'Ombrage n'avait pas encore réussi à le mettre en retenu, pourtant elle avait essayé, elle faisait beaucoup d'allusion sur Voldemort en lui donnant son avis, elle faisait pareil avec Ron et Hermione en rajoutant Serpentard ; sans succès. Le trio d'or savait ce qui les attendait sinon. Mais Harry pensait à une chose, il fallait qu'Ombrage parte vite, et les fouineurs allaient reprendre du service dans les jours prochains.

- J'EXIGE QU'IL SOIT VIRE, entendit le trio distinctement quand Albus entra dans le bureau.

Albus était calme, malgré les cris qu'avait entendus le trio précédemment venant d'Ombrage. Il était suivi par, évidemment, Ombrage, aussi collante qu'une mouche à merde collait une merde. Ensuite il y avait McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave, et Flitwick, évidemment ce sont les directeurs de maison des élèves concernés, mais il y avait aussi deux hommes, un qui ressemblait à un vieux lion avec des sourcils touffus. Il avait également des yeux jaunes derrière la monture en fer de ses lunettes. Et le deuxième était un petit homme replet qui portait des lunettes très épaisses.

- Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, je n'avais pas demandé votre présence, dit Dumbledore en prenant place dans son fauteuil ainsi que les autres professeurs dans différents fauteuils apparut dans la pièce, soit, reprit-il, ça ne fait rien.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient devant le bureau, les professeurs étaient assis derrière eux ou à coté.

- Veuillez m'excuser Professeur mais, je comprends tout à fait la présence des professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Rogue, mais la présence du professeur Ombrage est-elle nécessaire ?

- Potter ! Vous n'avez pas à choisir qui à le droit de venir ou pas, dit Ombrage instantanément.

- Au contraire, dit-il en regardant Ombrage dans les yeux, je pense pouvoir décider de qui a le droit ou pas de savoir quel sort j'ai utilisé contre les élèves.

- Et donc vous avez décidé de faire confiance à tout le monde sauf à un autre professeur des plus compétents, dit-elle irriter.

- Oui ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance et je vous pense incompétente, dit Harry tranquillement.

- Cinquante point en moins et deux semaine de retenu, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je refuse cette sanction, dit Harry.

- Ha oui ? Vous refusé ? Dans ce cas vous aurez…

Elle ne put continuer, Elle regardait à présent les yeux d'Harry, blanc, alors elle n'avait pas halluciné tout à l'heure, pensa-t-elle. Harry Potter était Empereur, elle n'avait aucune chance. Et puisqu'il avait refusé ses sanctions, ses sanctions s'étaient annulées. Et ces professeurs incompétents et complètement stupides qui ne faisaient rien. Ainsi que ces deux employés du ministère ne l'a défendait même pas.

- Oui ! Je refuse ! claqua la voix d'Harry.

- Bien ! dit-elle en se levant et en sortant énervée.

- Enfin, elle m'énerve celle là.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé, Harry fut surpris de voir que c'était un membre employé du ministère qui parlait, l'homme aux yeux jaunes.

- Harry, appela Albus, laisse-moi te présenter Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur du département des Aurors, et à coté, Bob Ogden chef de la Brigade de la police magique, ils aimeraient être seul à seul avec toi pour parler de ton futur nouvel état politique, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Mais avant cela j'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé, toute l'histoire, jusqu'au moment ou ces élèves ce sont évanouis.

_- Je peux faire confiance à Scrimgeour et Ogden ?_ demanda Harry télépathiquement à Albus.

_- Ils ont toute ma confiance_, répondit-il.

- Très bien, commença Harry.

_Fin_


	19. Les corbeaux : le retour

**CHAPITRE XVIII :** **Les corbeaux : le retour**

_- Harry, appela Albus, laisse-moi te présenter Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur du département des Aurors, et à coté, Bob Ogden chef de la Brigade de police magique, ils aimeraient être seul à seul avec toi pour parler de ton futur nouvel état politique, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Mais avant cela j'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé, toute l'histoire, jusqu'au moment ou ses élèves ce sont évanouis._

_- Je peux faire confiance à Scrimgeour et Ogden ?__ demanda Harry télépathiquement à Albus._

_- Ils ont toute ma confiance__, répondit-il._

_- Très bien, commença Harry._

Harry regarda vite fait les souvenirs récents d'Albus pour voir ce que lui avait dit Nathalie, et voici ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Ca a commencé quand j'ai vu Nathalie courir dans le parc où j'étais seul. Je l'ai donc suivi pour savoir pourquoi elle courrait et surtout pourquoi elle était terrifiée, et quand j'ai tourné à l'angle, j'ai remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée, elle était figée de stupeur. J'ai vu ce qui l'avait figé, c'était une trentaine d'élèves, dont je connais les noms, qui était en demi-cercle face à Nathalie qui était au mur sans bouger, inconsciente. Je leurs est dit stop, ils se sont tournés et j'ai vu leurs visages, on a parlé quelque secondes avant qu'ils ne m'énervent en disant que si elles le disaient elles savaient qu'elles souffriraient. Sa m'a énervé et j'ai dit qu'ils venaient de se faire un ennemi en prenant mes yeux d'Empereur. Ils ont eu peur mais ils ne se sont quand même pas laissés faire, à mon avis ils ne savaient pas exactement ce que ça signifiait…

- Je n'en ai parlé qu'aux septièmes années, et je leurs est simplement dit politiquement ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, et on a survolé leurs capacités de puissance, on devait finir les cours sur les statuts sorciers mardi, déclara Flitwick.

- Merci professeur, dit Harry aimablement bien qu'il savait cela. Ensuite, dit-il en reprenant, ils m'ont jeté des maléfices, dont je me suis protégé avec le bouclier pour les maléfices moyen, puis vous connaissez la suite.

Un petit moment de silence s'installa, et après qu'Albus ait réfléchi à tout cela, il prit la parole.

- Très bien Harry, tout cela coïncide avec ce qu'à dit Miss McDonald. Maintenant j'aimerais te poser quelques questions si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bien sur allez-y, approuva Harry, même s'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Pourquoi était tu seul dans le parc ? débuta Albus.

- Il le fallait pour que je puisse réfléchir au procès du vingt quatre septembre.

- Peux-tu me donner les noms de ces élèves par maison et par année s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur ! _Je peux vous appeler Séverus ou pas ?_ demanda Harry à Séverus.

_- Faites, ça fera plaisir à Albus_, répondit-il.

- Séverus, dit Harry en se retournant derrière lui sur sa droite, il y a beaucoup de Serpentard, particulièrement en cinquième année, c'est pour cela que si vous ne me croyiez pas vous pourrez vérifier.

- Je te fais confiance Harry, déclara Séverus…devant tout le monde.

Harry leva le sourcil gauche, un peu étonné qu'il lui fasse confiance mais aussi qu'il l'appelle Harry, car avant il le tutoyait mais l'appelait toujours Potter. Tandis que dans la pièce, tout le monde était étonné, sauf Albus, il avait un sourire, et ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais.

- Très bien, commença Harry, il y avait en Serpentard. Bole et Derrick en septième année. Montague, Pucey et Warrington en sixième année. Bulstrode, Davis, Goyle, Crabbe, Greengrass, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson et Zabini en cinquième année. Et enfin Harper, Haddocks et Pritchard en troisième année.

Harry prit une petite pause pour laisser le temps à Albus de noter les noms, puis il reprit.

- Pour les Serdaigle il y avait, Su en septième année. Turpin, Brocklehurst, Cornfoot en cinquième année. Ackerley et Quirke en troisième année. Pour les Poufsouffle. Jones, Madley et Branstone en troisième année. Et pour finir, celui-là je l'ai particulièrement retenu, Towler Kenneth, sixième année de Gryffondor.

- Très bien, merci, ça m'évite quelque sort de recherche, mais est-ce que tu peux nous éclairer sur le sort que tu as utilisé sur eux ?

- Bien sur, après tout il n'y a que des personnes de confiance parmi nous, dit Harry en regardant rapidement dans les yeux toutes les personnes présente pour en être certain, et effectivement toutes ces personnes étaient de confiance.

- Ce sort s'appelle l'Illusion de futur, ça permet à la victime du sort de vivre, en résumé, le futur qu'il est en train de se construire en continuant sur sa voie, ça ne dévoile rien du futur à part les points important. C'est un sort vicieux, que vous classifieriez faisant partie de la magie noire, elle montre les points de bonheur, comme des enfants ou un mariage, sans savoir qui c'est, mais aussi les malheurs, comme tous les meurtres qu'ils feraient.

- Je ne connais pas ce sort, dit Séverus.

- Je sais que vous êtes un spécialiste en la matière, d'après vos antécédents Séverus, mais celui-là personne ne le connais, il à été créé par une voyante de ma famille à la fin de sa vie, elle y à transmis son don de voyance.

« D'ailleurs s'est pour cela que personne n'a pu avoir son don personnel après » pensa Harry.

- Quand vont-ils se réveiller ? demanda McGonagall.

- Demain matin dans les alentours de sept heures.

- Ca nous laissera le temps de décider de la sentence qu'ils auront, dit Séverus.

- Exactement, dit Albus. Bien, maintenant que tout cela est réglé je prierais tout le monde de sortir, sauf Messieurs Potter, Scrimgeour et Ogden.

- J'aimerais que mes amis reste, dit Harry alors qu'Hermione et Ron commençaient à se lever.

Albus acquiesça, et toutes les autres personnes sortirent sans un mot, Albus allait se lever aussi, mais Harry lui demanda de rester, ce qu'il accepta en écoutant sa curiosité face aux décisions d'Harry. Harry donna le départ des festivités aux employés du ministère, puis ils commencèrent.

- Avant tout, dit Ogden, j'aimerais vérifier si vous êtes vraiment un Empereur…pas que je dise que vous mentez Monsieur Potter, mais ça fait tellement longtemps.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, dit Harry en prenant ses yeux blancs.

Ogden se leva, et jeta plusieurs sortilèges pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un artifice. Après deux minutes de test il s'arrêta et déclara :

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes dès à présent à la tête de la hiérarchie de la Grande-Bretagne.

- Merci, dit-il en reprenant sa vraie couleur.

- Monsieur Potter, commença Scrimgeour, je sais que de part la réception de votre héritage vous êtes majeur mais, est-ce que vous savez qu'étant Empereur vous bénéficiez du poste de président sorcier du Magenmagot, comment allez-vous faire ?

- On dirait un journaliste, rigola Harry, mais oui, je sais que je bénéficie de ce droit, mais, comme vous l'avez dit je suis encore à l'école, j'aimerais s'il est d'accord, que l'actuel président y reste et soit mon porte-parole, dit-il en se tournant vers Albus.

- Ce sera avec plaisir Harry, évidemment, je pense que je dois continuer ce que je fais mais te dire dès qu'une loi est proposée.

- J'aimerais, oui.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, assura-t-il.

- Merci Albus.

Harry regarda Scrimgeour, qui notait sur un papier, et attendit la prochaine réponse qui ne tarda pas arrivé de la part d'Ogden.

- Mr Dumbledore sera-t-il aussi votre porte-parole pendant les sommets de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers ?

- Ses réunions ne se font qu'une fois par an ou quand un ministre le demande, alors il faudra seulement que je le sache, le prochain ministre me le dira.

- Le prochain ? demanda Scrimgeour.

- Bien sur ! Maintenant que je peux le faire je ne vais pas me gêner à virer un ministre incompétent pour en mettre un compétent.

- Très bien, puisque je suis là et que vous êtes mon supérieur hiérarchique, est-ce que vous avez des choses à me dire ?

- Mr Scrimgeour, je vous fais confiance, et vous êtes plus âgée que moi, alors je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry, vous aussi Monsieur Ogden.

- D'accord, accepta Scrimgeour, mais appelez-moi Rufus.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Ogden, appelez-moi Bob.

- Très bien, alors Rufus, pour vous répondre j'aimerais en effet dire des choses. Vous faites bien des recherches sur des refuges de Mangemorts ou autres ?

- Oui, j'en fais faire, et oui j'en ai trouvé, on essaye de trouver des choses plus intéressantes, comme des informations sur des attaques.

- Très bien, arrêtez ces Mangemorts et faites les juger, mais seulement quand la loi de l'utilisation du Véritasérum sur un présumé Mangemort ou un Mangemort invétéré soit passée. Albus je compte sur vous pour la loi.

- Pas de problème.

- Très bien, il faut commencer par virer Fudge et choisir un remplaçant…

- Il faudrait contacter tous les directeurs de département pour savoir qui pourrais être le remplaçant, dit Ron d'une petite voix.

- Ca se débat pendant une réunion du Magenmagot Ron, et tous les directeurs sont présents, dit Albus.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à la population ? demanda Hermione sûre d'elle.

- Comment cela ? demanda Rufus.

- C'est comme ça que ça se fait dans le monde moldu, le président du pays est choisi par vote de la population, ici ce sera les sorciers qui choisiront et pas des personnes qui ont payé pour être au plus haut, répondit Harry.

- C'est une excellente idée Hermione, dit Albus.

Bob marqua ceci et Harry continua.

- Donc Fudge viré, le remplaçant est choisi par le Magenmagot. Ensuite, faire passer la loi sur l'utilisation du Véritasérum et l'appliquer immédiatement afin que les coupables ne puissent nier leur emprise sous l'Imperium, et faire passer une loi pour que la population choisisse les ministres prochains.

- Il faudrait aussi que les diplômes d'Auror soient donnés plus facilement, dit Scrimgeour

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Fudge à fait en sorte que les diplômes soit particulièrement difficile à obtenir, pour qu'il y est moins d'employé, mais avec Voldemort de retour et Serpentard, si ce que Monsieur Weasley à dit est vrai, il faut vraiment qu'il y est plus d'Aurors, plus d'hommes d'action.

- Oui, le prochain ministre devra s'en occuper. Et Ron a dit la vérité, il est revenu. Pour l'instant je ne vois rien d'autre. Ensuite ce sera le ministre qui devra s'occuper du pays, espérons qu'il ou elle sera efficace.

_Le lendemain_

Le trio attendait impatiemment que leur blague commence. La veille, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient passés à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait Véronica et ça n'avait pas était plaisant, enfin pour elle, elle avait pleuré et prise pour responsable.

_Flash-back_

_Harry venait de raconter la véritable histoire de ce qui c'était passé et en ce moment ils étaient dans l'infirmerie._

_- Salut Nathalie, commença Harry en entrant dans l'infirmerie._

_- Salut, répondit-elle d'une petite voix._

_Véronica se trouvait sur un lit, à peu près au même endroit qu'Harry pendant sa deuxième année, Nathalie sur sa gauche lui tenant sa main._

_- Ca va Nathalie ? demanda-t-il._

_- Moi oui._

_Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre._

_- Bonjour Nathalie, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici Ron Weasley._

_- Je sais, tout le monde vous connaît._

_- Heu…oui…_

_Cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui ne sut pas quoi dire, mais il fallait remonter le moral à Nathalie, mais comment ?_

_- Nathalie, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Ron en faisant apparaître une chaise à coté d'elle et de s'y installer._

_- Si, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai laissé._

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

_- J'aurais dû m'en doutais, je l'ai laissé au milieu d'un couloir pour aller à la bibliothèque, je ne la laisse jamais toute seule normalement, mais je croyais qu'ils nous avaient oublié, avec les vacances._

_- Exactement, tu croyais qu'ils vous avez lâché, ce qui est tout à fait normal._

_- Non, dit-elle en baissant la tête et en commençant à pleurer. J'ai relâché la garde, je l'ai laissé seule, je m'étais promis de ne jamais le faire, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahie, je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette, c'est ma faute._

_Elle éclata en sanglot, Ron la prit dans ses bras, en la réconfortant._

_- Laisse-toi aller… Ce n'est pas ta faute Nathalie, dit-il dans un murmure. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Si tu étais resté, ils s'en seraient pris à toi aussi, et tu n'aurais pas pu aider Véronica. Rappelle-toi, ils voulaient s'amuser avec des enfants de Paladin, et ils ne connaissent que vous._

_Mystérieusement, Nathalie ne releva pas le fait qu'il connaisse que ses parents étaient des Paladins ainsi que le père de Véronica. Petit à petit les pleurs et les reniflements s'arrêtèrent pour ne laisser que des yeux rougis._

_- Maintenant tu peux aider Véronica, aide-là à se rétablir. Si tu à besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer tu peux venir me voir, même Véronica._

_- Merci Ron, je ne te connais pas beaucoup, murmura-t-elle toujours collait sur le torse de Ron, mais je te fais confiance, merci._

_- De rien, viens me voir quand tu veux, notre tour est au septième étage, dit « renaissance » au tableau d'une grosse dame, c'est le plus grand tableau de l'étage._

_- D'accord, merci._

_- De rien, puis Ron alla se lever pour partir mais il fut interrompu._

_- Non, s'affola Nathalie, reste, s'il te plait, si Véronica se lève, je ne veux pas être seul._

_Ron regarda Hermione qui souriait, puis Harry, qui souriait également, ils lui firent un signe de la tête, pour lui dire que ça ne les dérangeaient pas, puis ils firent demi-tour et sortirent bien que Harry ait laissé un parchemin pour l'infirmière. Ils partirent, laissant Ron réconforter une jeune fille en détresse._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Puis le soir venu, vers minuit, Ron était revenu en disant que Nathalie allait mieux. Ensuite jusqu'à deux heures ils avaient continué la blague qu'Harry et Hermione avaient commencée. Et c'était ce matin que les fouineurs refaisaient surface. Harry en entrant avait regardé chaque personne responsable de l'état de Véronica, toute ses personnes avaient la tête baissé, n'osant regarder personne, sauf un… Malfoy.

Puis quand il s'était assis, le déjeuner n'était pas sur la table, alors il s'assit avec Ron à ses cotés et Hermione en face de Ron. Quand la porte de la grande salle se referma et que les derniers élèves entrèrent Albus se leva, faisant ainsi s'installer le silence.

- Chers élèves, hier, comme vous l'avez remarqué, s'est passé un incident très grave, et les conséquences vont être exemplaire. C'est pourquoi, les Serpentard sont hors course pour la coupe des quatre maisons avec un total de 1700 points de retirer, Poufsouffle 300 points, Serdaigle 600 points, et Gryffondor 100 points...

Albus ne put continuer son discours de sanctions car les Serpentard, crièrent d'indignation, pour un nombre de points trop élevé.

- SILENCE…Cette sanction n'est pas discutable, gronda Albus la colère se lisant sur son visage, chaque élève a fait perdre 100 points à sa maison. Pour les élèves responsables vos parents ont été prévenus, et vous écopez de retenus tous les Lundi et Mardi soir toute l'année, vous êtes également privé de Pré-au-Lard pour le restant de vos études à Poudlard.

Albus fit une pause, toutes ses sanctions avaient été acceptées par tous les professeurs, sauf quelque uns qui voulaient alléger le traitement, mais Albus avait était intraitable.

- Ce qui s'est passé est immature, mais grâce à Monsieur Potter, les responsables ont eu un aperçu de leur futur et je prierais les élèves de les laisser tranquille, ils ont tous changé, je peux le certifier. Mais leur acte a faillit causer la mort de Miss Vérity.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle.

- Elle se repose grâce aux merveilleux soins de Madame Pomfresh. Maintenant place au déjeuner.

Le déjeuner commença, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient préoccupés, leur corbeau n'avait pas fait son entré à l'heure…

Un cri d'oiseau se fit entendre, et une centaine de corbeau, avec une taille normale, entra dans la grande salle en traversant la porte. Un autre cri se fit entendre, mais pas des corbeaux. Ombrage se mit à courir et s'enfui par la porte de derrière la table des professeurs. Les corbeaux ne la suivirent pas, ils s'étaient tous positionnaient sur les poutres de la grande salle, après cinq minutes rien ne se passa et Ombrage revint, tout doucement elle revint s'asseoir à sa place, en fixant les corbeaux, au cas où.

- Attention Ombrage, les corbeaux vous guettes, ne faites plus d'injustice, ils n'aiment pas ça, les fouineurs surveille, dit une voix grave venant de nulle part.

Rien ne se fit entendre, les élèves fixaient les corbeaux, les professeurs aussi, et Ombrage commença à l'ouvrir.

- Dumbledore, faites quelques choses, vous n'allez pas laisser faire vos élèves, s'indigna-t-elle de colère.

Albus se leva.

- Qui à fait cela ? demanda-t-il ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

Personne ne se leva.

- Mr Potter, appela Albus.

Harry se leva, se demanda bien ce qu'Albus lui voulait, il n'allait quand même pas dire que c'était lui.

- Oui professeur ?

- Pouvez-vous ressentir quelque chose de ses corbeaux ?

Harry sut enfin ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse, se débrouiller lui-même en contournant l'accusation. Alors il regarda les corbeaux, et pour faire encore plus croire qu'il faisait quelque chose il prit ses yeux d'Empereur, personne ne savait qu'il pouvait tout faire même sans ça, mais une bonne mise en scène, et tout passe facilement.

- Je ressens quelque chose.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire qui à joué ce mauvais tour ? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, ces corbeaux ont été magnifiquement créés, sortilège anti-trace, sortilège de protection, sortilège d'absorption de résidu, je ne peux rien faire. Seul le créateur de ses superbes créations peut les faire disparaître. Il n'y à plus qu'à attendre ce qui va se passait et prier pour que le professeur Ombrage ne soit pas trop bousculée...

Puis Harry se rassit en reprenant la couleur de ses yeux suivit de Dumbledore mais Ombrage, elle, se leva énervé.

- Potter, vous le faites exprès vous pouvez les faire partir, quinze points en moins à…

Un cri retentit et tout le monde vit un corbeau foncé sur Ombrage qui ne pouvait plus bougeait. Elle se fit attaqué par le corbeau, picoré la tête, le corbeau battait des ailes frénétiquement, et après trente seconde il disparut et Ombrage se mit à crier. Son cri fut couvert par une voix caverneuse.

- Je vous avez prévenu Ombrage, mes corbeaux n'acceptent aucune injustice. Professeur Dumbledore, Harry Potter voulait aider.

- ESPECE DE SALAUD, cria une élève.

Hermione, Harry et Ron sourirent, cette journée serait inoubliable, les réponses seront plus sincères que jamais. Le Véritasérum est excellent si on sait en faire.

Suite au premier cri, ce fut une véritable avalanche, de mot grossier et de révélation, les couples se séparé, se former, des amitiés se créé ou se séparé, des claques volait…

- SILENCE, cria Albus. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe.

- On n'arrive pas à mentir, révéla un élève de septième année à Serdaigle.

- Bien, les fouineurs mettent vraiment le grabuge, dit Albus en regardant le trio qui lui souriait. Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire, alors je vous prierai d'aller en cours.

Les élèves sortirent, avec des phrases qui volait en toute sincérité, « il sert à rien ce vieux », « si je trouve ses fouineurs je les étripe »… et plein d'autres

- POTTER ! cria une personne derrière Harry qui s'apprêter à aller à son cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentard après le cours d'histoire.

Le trio se retourna et eut la malheureuse surprise de découvrir Malfoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? demanda le concerné.

- Te parler, dit-il quand il fut à deux mètres du trio. En privé.

- Tu peux leur dire, de toute façon je leur dirai.

- Très bien, **Orbis tacita**.

- Je t'écoute Malfoy, dit Harry en surveillant la main de Malfoy qui tenait la baguette.

- J'ai…besoin de toi, déclara-t-il.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Ne me fait pas répéter Potter.

- Très bien, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Un antidote au Véritasérum.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que personne ne sache que je veux devenir un espion pour la lumière.

- Tu veux devenir un espion ? demanda Ron.

- Oui ! Et alors.

- C'est dangereux, dit Harry.

- Merci de te préoccuper de mon bien-être Potter.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que je ne veux pas tuer ma future femme, mon futur fils, je ne veux pas que ma mère meurt, et je ne veux pas mourir parce que je n'arriverais pas à tuer ma famille.

- C'est extrêmement dangereux d'être un espion.

- Je sais Potter, mais je veux aider.

- Je refuse !

- Pourquoi, je suis prêt à vous aider dans cette guerre…

- Parce que tu ne connais pas assez l'Occlumencie, même Séverus a dû abandonner son poste d'espion à cause de Salazar Serpentard.

- Séverus était un espion ? dit Malfoy.

- Oui !

- C'est Serpentard qui décide.

- Comment ça c'est lui qui décide ? demanda Hermione.

- Le Seigneur des ténèbres, écoute Serpentard, il lui apprend des choses, lui donne des conseils, le Seigneur aussi, mais c'est Serpentard qui à le dernier mot à chaque fois.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que je suis fils de Mangemort la belette.

- Malfoy, tu permets que je regarde dans tes souvenirs pour voir tout ce que tu sais sur Voldemort (Tremblement de Malfoy) et Serpentard ?

- Oui, mais seulement ces souvenirs, je les mettrais en évidence.

- D'accord, vas-y.

Malfoy ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit Harry fixa Malfoy plus intensément, deux secondes plus tard, il en ressortit.

- Ho, mon dieu, tu les as vu hier.

- Oui, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Je…je…je te le dirais ce soir, dit-il en baissant la tête. Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Harry. Mais Malfoy il est hors de question que tu sois un espion, est-ce clair ! dit fermement Harry.

- J'ai…très bien.

- Tu restes avec nous maintenant. Est-ce que d'autres Serpentard ne veulent plus rester Mangemort ?

- Tout ce qui s'en sont prit à Vérity veulent le rester, sauf le gars de Gryffondor et moi.

- Dumbledore à dit…commença Hermione.

- Albus ne dirait jamais qu'ils sont restés sur leurs convictions pour n'inquiéter personne, dit Harry.

- Merlin, je vais devoir rester avec Malfoy, dit Ron.

- Malfoy ferme-là, Ron il à changé, alors garde tes remarques pour toi. Et toi Malfoy, je ne veux pas t'entendre insulter Ron ou Hermione. Amis ? dit Harry en tendant sa main.

- J'accepte tes conditions Potter, Malfoy serra la main d'Harry. Mais je ne dis pas qu'on est amis, on ne se connaît pas vraiment, pour l'instant on est des connaissances qui s'entendent bien.

- Ca marche, tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole.

Malfoy la prit et la bu, la bulle de silence disparut et ils filèrent vers leur cour de potion. Avant d'entrer dans salle de classe, Harry les fit arrêter et écrivit quelque ligne sur un parchemin apparu.

_Malfoy nous a arrêté, et à changé de position, il voulait être un espion, j'ai refusé. Faite comme si c'était un mot d'Albus._

Ils entrèrent dans la classe et :

- Potter, Granger, Weasley et Malfoy, vous avez une excuse ? demanda Séverus.

Eh oui, pas de points enlevé dès le début. Séverus avait changé depuis qu'il n'était plus espion, depuis que Serpentard avait découvert son secret, que Voldemort n'avez jamais réussi à faire, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il était devenu plus juste, favorisant toujours un tout petit peu les Serpentard, mais ne donnait toujours aucuns points pour Gryffondor.

- Oui nous avons un mot, dit Harry en s'avançant vers Séverus, tandis que les trois autres ne bougeaient plus.

- Très bien, vous pouvez dire merci au professeur Dumbledore, allez vous asseoir.

Harry fit demi-tour pendant que Ron et Hermione aller s'asseoir du coté Gryffondor, Harry attrapa Malfoy par le bras, qui avait commencé pour partir du coté Serpentard, et l'emmena à coté de lui.

- Potter…, ragea Parkinson.

- Parkinson fermez-là, dit Rogue.

Puis le cours continua sans autre anicroche.

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement, entre Harry qui forçait Malfoy à se mettre à coté de lui quand il le pouvait, à le chercher quand il était dans la cour seul. Très vite Ron et Hermione s'y firent. Malfoy avait plus de mal, il les appelait toujours par leur nom de famille comme Ron, mais Hermione et Harry l'appelait par son prénom.

Le mercredi après midi, Ron et Hermione s'entraînèrent pour contrôler leur puissance, tandis qu'Harry apprenait à Draco plusieurs sorts de défense.

Les corbeaux se firent entendre pendant toute la semaine, surtout pendant les cours d'Harry, ou Ombrage essayé encore de lui enlevé des points injustement, mais à chaque fois un corbeau s'en prenait à elle, quelque fois elle essayé avec un autre Gryffondor mais encore une fois, un des corbeaux qui la suivait de partout, l'attaquait.

Harry avait aussi fait connaissance avec Véronica, mais étrangement elle préférait Ron, mais elle aimait aussi Harry, il lui avait dit qu'il la protégerait. Mais Ron restait le chouchou des deux filles. Et Ron aimait bien ça, même s'il sortait avec Hermione discrètement pour pas qu'Harry le sache et ne se sente à l'écart.

Le samedi se passa aussi bien, Ron et Hermione, toujours à essayer le contrôle de leur puissance, et Harry apprenant toujours des sorts à Draco.

Le cours de duel, ne servit presque à rien, Eldric avait mis Hermione avec Ron et Draco avec Harry, et ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient comparer aux autres élèves qui apprenaient des sorts qu'ils connaissaient.

Ce fut le dimanche qu'Harry attendit le plus, il avait dit à Angelina qu'il ne pourrait pas être là pour affaire familial, elle lui avait tapé une crise en disant que n'importe qui elle choisirait, il avait intérêt à la fermer et accepter. Harry avait tout simplement dit d'accord.

Le dimanche matin Harry se réveilla à six heures et parti à la Tête de Sanglier pour le rendez-vous.

_Fin_


	20. Prisonnier de son esprit

**CHAPITRE XIX : Prisonnier de son esprit**

_Ce fut le dimanche qu'Harry attendit le plus, il avait dit à Angelina qu'il ne pourrait pas être là pour affaire familiale, elle lui avait tapé une crise en disant que n'importe qui elle choisirait, il avait intérêt à la fermer et accepter. Harry avait tout simplement dit d'accord._

_Le dimanche matin Harry se réveilla à six heures et parti à la Tête de Sanglier pour le rendez-vous._

Harry prit tout son temps, il faisait encore un peu nuit, en tout cas le soleil n'était pas levé, il décida donc de faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, il ne l'avait pas visitée depuis un petit moment.

Il passa par le chemin qu'il avait prit pendant sa deuxième année, marcha pendant près d'un quart d'heure entre les arbres. Il profitait de la nature, du vent qui lui murmuré aux oreilles, des feuilles qui claquait entre elles à cause du vent.

A la fin de ce quart d'heure il s'arrêta net, là à trois cent mètres de lui, il voyait quelque chose, et sans s'en rendre compte ses yeux se mirent à obéir aux pensées d'Harry, c'est comme si il était devenu un aigle sauf que là il était humain. Après un tout petit moment ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la magie et il pouvait s'en servir, c'était génial.

Bref, ce qu'il voyait, c'était un animal, un gros animal qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis sa première année à Poudlard : Touffu.

Harry se rapprocha en courant, mais il stoppa vite quand Touffu le vit, il s'énerva mais comme il était attaché il ne pouvait rien faire.

**CERBERE** Qu'est ce qu'un Cerbère fait ici ? demanda Harry.

**CERBERE **Un humain qui me parle ?dit Touffu en s'arrêtant d'essayé d'attaquer Harry.

**CERBERE **Oui, puis-je savoir le pourquoi de ta présence dans la forêt de Poudlard ?

**CERBERE** Le château ? C'est mon maître qui m'a ramené ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là.

**CERBERE** Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

**CERBERE** Je veux bien !

**CERBERE** D'accord, ne bouge pas.

Harry rentra dans l'esprit de Touffu et découvrit ou il était avant de revenir ici et pourquoi il était là. Il sortit de la tête de Touffu et lui dit pourquoi sa présence était ici.

**CERBERE **Si tu es ici c'est pour protéger le château, ton maître t'a entraîné à la garde, il va te mettre dans le parc, mais pour l'instant tu reste ici le temps qu'il fabrique un objet qui te rendra invisible pour que lui seul puisse te voir.

**CERBERE** Je vais devoir surveiller le château comme quand j'ai gardé la planche la dernière fois ?

**CERBERE** Oui.

**CERBERE** Je ne vais pas y arriver, la musique m'endort.

**CERBERE** Oui, mais il va fabriquer aussi un objet contre cela.

**CERBERE** Est-ce que tu pourras me voir toi aussi ? J'aimerais te revoir.

**CERBERE** On se reverra, promis. Bon je dois y aller, au revoir.

**CERBERE** Au revoir l'humain.

**CERBERE** Je m'appelle Harry, et toi Touffu.

**CERBERE** Je sais comment je m'appelle, merci. Au revoir Harry.

Harry partit, réfléchissant à sa rencontre, c'était une bonne idée de mettre Touffu en tant que gardien, mais comment allait faire Hagrid pour fabriquer un objet invisible ? D'accord Albus était là aussi et savais tout, mais même Albus ne connaît pas de sort d'invisibilité, et un sort de désillusion ne marcherait pas, on verrait encore Touffu. Peut-être que… Oui, c'est sa, il allait les aider, a part Harry, il n'y a que lui qui peut les aider.

Harry continua donc sa marche et trouva un chantier qui devait faire dix mètres de diamètre, il se coucha au milieu sur le dos, et plongea dans son esprit, Touffu lui avait donné une idée.

Il se trouva, comme d'habitude, dans la forêt habituelle, mais cette fois les arbres étaient plus proches, plus de feuilles, des racines qui dépassaient de la terre, et Harry savaient surtout que les animaux qu'il avait rajoutés avaient au moins quadruplé, pas seulement des animaux magiques mais aussi des animaux moldus, et même préhistoriques, comme le Smilodon.

Il se concentra sur des animaux qui pourraient être enlevés, il en enleva assez pour que trois Cerbère fassent leur apparition dans la forêt d'accueil. Puis il commença à sortir, mais à la moitié du chemin il ne put plus avancer, il donna plus de puissance dans son envie, mais rien. Il retourna dans sa forêt et vit que toute ses créatures étaient affolées, il commença lui aussi à s'affoler car d'un coup des griffures apparurent sur son torse, son bras gauche se détacha de son épaule, puis des griffes sur son visage firent leurs apparitions.

Il tomba à genou et pour la première fois en trente ans, il se mit à pleurer, il avait atrocement mal, les griffures, les crocs qui avaient déboîté son bras. Puis encore une fois il eu mal mais cette fois, pas de la même façon, pas les mêmes crocs, ce fut a son cou qu'il eut mal, deux marques de dent, des dents de vampire.

Harry compris, Vlad l'Empaleur, c'était joué de lui. Harry était devenu un Vampire, mais ses marques de crocs, ça ne pouvait pas être un vampire, Harry pensait à un loup-garou, mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune, donc QUI ou QUOI.

C'est alors qu'une Licorne arriva devant lui, elle plaça, sa corne sur les marque de vampire, et petit à petit Harry ne sentit plus la douleur, même si les marques étaient toujours là, c'était impossible, il était dans son esprit, et les créatures ne pouvait pas soigner aussi facilement, « sauf si la licorne était réel et qu'elle faisait la même chose à l'extérieur », pensa Harry.

Mais comment allait-il sortir de son esprit, les vampires et les loups-garous ont une protection dès la première transformation, mais est-ce que les griffures et les crocs étaient vraiment celle d'un loup-garou ? Harry ne savait pas, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est comment sortir, parce que comme les vampires avaient une protection innée contre les pénétrations psychique, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans leur esprit, alors comment en sortir.

Pendant qu'il pensait, la licorne avait fait disparaître toute la douleur des griffures sur son torse et son visage, et aussi les crocs sur son épaule, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait plus mal. La licorne partit sans qu'Harry s'en aperçoive, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas qu'elle avait des ailes et qu'elle s'envola, la licorne n'était pas une licorne, mais un Pégase.

Quand Harry sortit de ses pensée, il ne put pas remercier la licorne qui l'avait sauvé, ou simplement aidé, car être soigné par une licorne d'une morsure de vampire ou de loup-garou, (Harry était sûr que c'était un loup-garou), n'avait jamais été réalisé, Harry espérait ne jamais avoir à ce transformer en loup-garou. Il le pouvait grâce à son don, mais il ne voulait pas être une bête sanguinaire pendant une nuit. Ni un vampire assoiffé de sang.

C'est alors qu'il y eut un flash blanc, non, plutôt beige, Harry se sentit revenir, sentir sortir de son esprit, puis tout s'arrêta, et il retourna dans son esprit.

Bon, il y a un bon point dans l'histoire, quelqu'un essaye de le sauver. Qui ? Il ne le savait pas. Comment ? Sûrement une pénétration forcée de l'esprit, la transe cérébrale volontaire extérieure, mais qui pouvait traverser dans un esprit égaré. Sûrement pas Pomfresh elle ne s'y connaissait pas en Légilimencie, Dumbledore ? Impossible, il s'y connaît peut-être en Vampire et en loup-garou, mais pas assez, pour pénétrer dans leurs esprits extrêmement protégés, seul un empereur de puissance moyenne peut le faire. Eldric, oui, c'est lui, avec ce que sait Harry sur ce qu'il cache, ça ne peut-être que lui.

Harry commença à marcher à travers sa forêt, il rencontra ses gardiens, parla avec eux, leur expliqua un peu ce qui s'était passé, puis après le septième animal la lumière aveuglante beige refit surface, Harry se sentit encore une fois refaire surface il avança encore plus que la première fois, mais presque à la limite pour refaire surface tout s'arrêta, pourtant il s'y était mit comme pour la première fois, pour aider, mais il n'avait pas réussi, c'était dur. Comment sortir d'un esprit qui avait été contaminé par un loup-garou et un vampire, quelqu'un le savait, Harry aussi, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait assez de connaissance sur les protections de vampire et loup-garou pour pouvoir le faire.

Eldric peut-être, NON, Eldric n'a pas une aura beige, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à l'aura qu'il avait découvert son identité, celle de Gellert Grindelwald, pendant la première semaine, avait été verte foncé, après la première, elle avait changé du tout au tout, elle avait été doré. C'est parce que Gellert Grindelwald est mort, le vrai Eldric Bagdigrys a prit sa place, pourquoi ? Comment ? Harry ne le savait pas, mais il attendait que son grand-père lui dise.

Celle d'Albus est jaune, celle de Ron est bleu marine, Hermione marron clair, Séverus jaune sombre.

Harry ne connaissait personne avec une aura beige. Puis en plein milieu de ses pensée il se mit à crier et tomba, il se releva, avec difficulté, mais il était obligé, il se sentait attiré par quelque chose, puis il trouva, le lien entre lui et Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait ses pas, il se vit sortir de son esprit et suivre sa magie, sa propre magie le conduisait vers son coté Voldemort le plus important, sa cicatrice, son sort marché…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- DRAGO, DIT-LE MOI !!!! cria Hermione dans le parc.

Une conversation c'était engagé entre Ron, Hermione et Draco, sur le changement de ce dernier, son arrivé, son adaptation. Mais elle avait un peu dégénéré sur le sujet que Draco ne voulait pas révéler à Hermione.

- Granger, Potter t'a dit qu'il te le dirait.

- Harry m'avait dit la semaine dernière qu'il me le dirait le soir même, et il ne l'a pas fait. ALORS DIT-LE MOI OU TU VAS SAVOIR AVEC QUELLE PUISSANCE J'AI BATTU UNE Gobelins

Draco souffla.

- D'accord, mais je veux le dire à Weasley d'abord, Weasley suis-moi.

Pendant que Ron et Draco partaient près du lac, Hermione, se demandait comment allait Harry qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelle, alors qu'il était parti depuis le longtemps, il est une heure et demi quand même, il avait dit qu'il serait là pour l'entraînement. Sirius, son travail était dangereux, mais il l'était encore plus avec Serpentard ET Voldemort, ses parents aussi lui manquaient, elle ne pouvait pas leur envoyer de hiboux, donc elle ne les voyait que pendant des vacances.

- Hermione, dit Ron d'une petite voix en revenant, tu…tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

- Oui ! assura-t-elle.

- Viens on va s'asseoir, Malfoy, viens avec moi, je crois que j'aurais besoin de toi.

Ils partirent prêt du lac, contre un arbre et ils s'assirent. Ron se mit à coté d'Hermione sa gauche collait contre elle, et Draco sur la droite, mais pas collait.

- Hermione tu sais, que les Aurors sont surchargé, ils recherchent des planques, ils espionnent, capturent, combattent.

- Ron, ne me dit pas que Sirius ou Tonks sont…ils ne sont pas…un des deux…

- Non Hermione, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'eu, mais ils vont bien, je crois, bref. Ce n'est ça, les Aurors sont surchargé dans le monde magique et…enfin…je ne sais pas comment te le dire Hermione.

- Souffle un coup et dit le moi.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, Ron souffla un bon coup et se jeta à l'eau, Hermione…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Alors Voldemort, tu as réussi ?

- Je suis ton descendant Salazar, j'arrive toujours à mes fins, répondit Voldemort.

- Je le sais bien que tu es mon descendant.

- Pourtant tu croyais que c'était les Malfoy ! dit-il en s'asseyant sur son trône, celui de Salazar était à coté.

- Les Gaunt étaient des miséreux, même pas assez d'argent pour s'inscrire dans mon école, les Malfoy, eux, n'étaient pas pauvres, mais pas riches non plus, ils avaient toutes les caractéristiques d'un pur Serpentard.

- Sauf le jeune Malfoy, lui est un traître, et tout ça à cause de Potter.

- Oui, mais grâce à lui, de futurs bons Mangemorts sont encore plus encrés dans nos idéaux.

- C'est vrai mais Malfoy est un bon sorcier, mais toi, tu as réussi ?

- Les Elfes ont été très facile à avoir, ils sont tout à fait d'accord avec nous.

- Surtout si on dit de les aider contre les Elfes blancs.

- Oui, les Elfes noirs ne jurent que par la vengeance sur leurs voisins.

- Le chef Orque à été très facile à convaincre aussi, il suffisait de le trouver, ça été le plus difficile, mais tant qu'on les aide à exterminer les Nains, ils nous aideront.

- Tout est parfait.

- Exactement. L'attaque contre le ministère est bientôt prête, et le ministère aura beaucoup de mal, le neuf Octobre tout sera prêt…

- Le douze, les Elfes noirs seront prêts le douze, les Orque pourront bien attendre.

- La prophétie ME concerne alors c'est moi qui décide, les Elfes devront aller plus vite.

- J'ai fais mon maximum pour que ce soit le plus vite possible, ils veulent attendre que leur meilleur attaquant soit rétabli, et il ne le sera complètement que le douze, et je te rappelle que les Elfe sont très fiers, si on leur dit ça, on ne peut pas prévoir les conséquences.

- Très bien ! dit Voldemort sèchement.

Puis il se leva et sortit, mais au moment de sortir de la pièce il se mit à crier, il tomba, se courba, comme s'il était prit de convulsions il se mit à bouger dans tous les sens. Petit à petit quelque chose de noir se forma autour de lui, son aura grandissait, elle prenait de l'envergure, et quand elle fut éloignée de deux mètres du corps de Voldemort, elle se fit absorber par son corps, et tout s'arrêta.

Harry retrouva les capacités de son corps, et se fit éjecter de sa cicatrice. Il était exténué, il se retrouva dans la forêt, couché entre deux arbres. Le bon coté des choses s'est que son sort avait marché. Harry avait créé un sort dans son entraînement qui, quand Voldemort trouvé quelque chose des plus intéressant, il se faisait attirer par sa cicatrice pour que le contacte soit le plus facile que possible.

Mais le mauvais coté c'est que Voldemort avait maintenant la même puissance qu'Harry, la guerre prenait de plus en plus d'importance.

Le flash beige refit son apparition et Harry donna le plus de sa puissance pour aider cette personne qui voulait le faire sortir, il sentit une énorme douleur dans tout son corps et l'aura beige disparut au milieu du chemin pour sortir. Harry se fit aspiré autre part que son esprit, dans sa source magique qui était, comme pour toute personne, dans son cœur.

Il se retrouva au centre de sa magie, mais pourquoi ? Harry ne le savait pas, en ce moment Harry ne savait pas grand-chose, parfois tout ne pouvait pas être appris théoriquement, tout était dans le vécu, enfin presque tout.

Et là, Harry senti sa magie le forcer à la suivre vers un chemin qu'il n'avait pas tracé pour la laisser passer, mais elle réussit sans problème à passer. Harry fit plusieurs chemins comme cela, Harry avait compris que sa magie prenait de plus en plus de place, et c'était maintenant qu'Harry était absolument certain qu'il avait du sang de Vampire et Loup-garou mélangé au siens, sa propre magie avait accepté ce changement, et comme tout vampire ou loup-garou la magie améliorait les performances physique de son hôte, sauf que pour Harry ce ne fut pas de simple canaux tout fins qui se traçaient, pas de simples canaux où la magie ne faisait que stagner pour seulement améliorer les performance physique, là, la magie pourrait circuler librement, permettant à Harry d'utiliser sa magie sous divers passages.

La magie s'était fait de la place dans les jambes, les bras, les oreilles, les mains, la tête, en bref la magie d'Harry était entièrement dans le corps d'Harry. Ce n'était plus une balle énorme, elle s'était allongé, aplati, elle était le corps d'Harry.

C'est alors qu'Harry entre-aperçu l'aura beige, avant qu'elle ne se fasse agresser par la sienne, Harry reprit le contrôle de sa magie et l'aura pu passé, Harry comme les fois précédente se fit emmener par l'aura mais au dernier moment Harry allait se faire lâcher alors il décida de faire venir l'esprit de la personne dans la sienne.

L'aura beige essaya de résister mais Harry y mit toutes ses forces, il avait un plan, et il marcherait. L'aura rentra de plus en plus dans celle d'Harry, mais Harry préférait son esprit, sa tête, alors il changea de place et une fois dans la forêt l'aura commença à se matérialisait, une forme flou au début, mais un imprévu fit son apparition, les gardiens d'Harry commencèrent à foncer sur la forme indistincte mais Harry les fit partir d'un ordre, le Cerbère obéit également.

Quand la forme se matérialisa complètement Harry eut un choc, d'accord il ne la connaissait pas, mais alors pas du tout, c'était une Elfe. Elle devait faire un mètre soixante-dix, brune, une longueur de cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle était fine, une peau pale, elle était magnifique.

**ELFE** Suilië, ni ëala Eärionia Torfilia.

**ELFE** Elerossë Tinehtelë, luhta.

**ELFE** Elyë issë Eldarin ?

**ELFE** Yé.

- D'accord, je préfère parler votre langue, on n'en a pas beaucoup l'occasion, dit-elle.

- Pas de problème. Mais qui êtes-vous, sans dire que vous êtes une Elfe.

- Je m'appelle Eärionia Torfilia, je suis la Guérisseuse la plus talentueuse d'Ardànë, je suis aussi la Guérisseuse personnel de Calurion Cilmendir, roi de notre royaume d'Ardànë. Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous forcé à venir ici, ça fait huit heures que j'essaye de vous sauver, mais maintenant on est coincé dans un esprit d'un demi-vampire demi-loup-garou.

- J'en étais sûr, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Quoi ? se reprit Harry, huit heures, s'étonna-t-il.

- Euh, oui…Seigneur Potter, mais…je…vous prenez la nouvelle de votre état…plutôt bien.

- Je suis enfermé dans mon esprit depuis un moment j'ai eu le temps de m'y habitué, j'y ai tellement pensé. Quand ça a commencé j'étais déjà dans mon esprit, avant le rendez-vous avec Vlad l'Empaleur. J'ai eu mal, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit mon corps était aux mains d'un loup-garou, puis d'un vampire…si j'attrape se Vlad l'Empaleur il va voir qui va se faire empaler.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui vous a fait ça. Ce sont des prisonniers du Comte Vlad. Le vampire qui vous a mordu était un traître, il suivait un loup-garou sur qui une expérience avait été effectuée, il l'a libéré, il était devenu un peu le contraire d'un loup-garou. C'était à la pleine lune qu'il devenait humain. Ils ont été rattrapés, puis tués.

- Tués, s'effraya Harry.

- Oui, ils vous ont fait du mal, et le Comte Vlad est très sévère sur cela, s'il ne vous avez rien fait ils seraient peut-être encore en vie.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison, s'écria Harry.

- Seigneur Potter, vous devez savoir que si les Géants, les Elfes, les Vampires, les Loups-garous, les Paladins et les Fées existent encore, c'est grâce à vous et votre famille. Alors chacun des membres de l'Alliance feront tout pour vous protéger et si quelqu'un vous fait du mal il est tué. La famille Potter est la seule qui puisse faire peur au Comte Vlad, mais s'il faut qu'il combatte contre vous pour que vous le laissiez gérer ses colonies, il le ferait, même jusqu'à sa mort, pas la votre.

- C'est…barbare.

- C'est les lois Vampire.

- Très bien, de toute façon je m'étais promis de ne pas m'impliquer dans les affaires de chacune des civilisations de l'Alliance.

- Très bonne idée, mais comment fait-on maintenant pour sortir ? demanda Eärionia.

- Pour sortir j'avais prévu qu'on s'y mette à deux, avec votre puissance mentale, et ma puissance magique et mentale on devrait y arriver.

- Très bien.

Ils se donnèrent la main, puis ils se concentrèrent, l'aura blanche/rouge/noir d'Harry, se mélangeant avec le beige d'Eärionia

Leurs esprits s'envolèrent vers la sortie, cette fois-ci ils arrivèrent à vraiment sortir.

Quand ils purent sortirent, les six personnes qui était autour d'Harry et d'Eärionia Torfilia purent voir Harry entourer de son aura est une orbe beige retourné dans le corps de sa propriétaire.

- Bonjour, dit Harry à la personne penchée vers lui.

- Bonjour Seigneur Potter, je suis le Comte Alexandre, Roi de la colonie de loup-garou du Royaume-Unis, mais appelez-moi juste Alexandre.

- Appelez-moi Harry.

- On fera les présentations plus tard, Eärionia vous pouvez regarder s'il va bien ?

- Bien sur Seigneur Calurion.

Eärionia s'approcha, elle mit sa main droite au niveau de sa taille à elle, sur le coté droit, elle serra la main puis d'un coup elle le rouvrit. Un bâton apparut dans un flash beige, il faisait une tête de moins qu'elle, le bâton était en bois d'une couleur normal, un boule de cristal était sur le dessus tenu par le bâton qui l'entourait un peu.

Elle fit passer le bâton sur Harry, la boule de cristal devint beige, des fils de magie commença à crépiter autour d'Harry, puis elle releva son bâton elle tapa sur le sol avec et il disparut.

- Comme je l'avais dit le Seigneur Potter est un demi vampire, demi loup-garou, seulement sa magie est beaucoup plus présente que dans n'importe quel loup ou vampire, ses capacités physiques ont énormément augmenté, mais il est en excellent état.

- Super !

Harry se leva d'un coup sans rien sentir et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une salle toute blanche, une salle carrée vingt mètres sur vingt, il vit qu'il avait était couché sur un lit au drap blanc, une table ronde avec neuf chaises avec marquées dessus le nom de son propriétaire. Il était dans la salle de réunion de l'Alliance.

Harry activa son don personnel et vit qu'il était entouré de toute l'alliance, sauf du représentant Paladin, aucune aura humaine n'était dans la pièce. Il y avait le roi des Vampires, Vlad l'Empaleur, le roi des Loups-garous, Alexandre, le roi des Elfes, Calurion Cilmendir, la reine des Fées, le représentant Gobelin et le Gurg des Géants.

- Je pense que vous aimeriez prévenir vos amis de votre absence qui s'allongera pendant près de deux semaines, lui dit l'Elfe dénommé Calurion.

- Comment ça ?

- Il faut que vous appreniez les branches de magie que l'alliance peut vous apprendre, vous êtes le Divisionnaire, un grand combat vous attend, et l'Alliance vous aideras au mieux, lui dit une femme avec une couronne or sur la tête et habillé grâce à mère nature, la reine des Fées.

- Je vois, vous connaissez beaucoup de choses, je pense que la réunion va durer un p'tit moment. J'aimerais envoyer un parchemin à quelques personnes s'il vous plait, dit Harry en se retournant vers le roi des Elfes, Calurion.

- Allons-nous asseoir, dit Calurion en faisant un mouvement pour présenter la table.

Harry ne bougea pas, il vit toutes les personnes s'asseoir, mais ce qui le choqua le plus ce fut quand le Géant de six mètres cinquante s'assied, sa taille se rétrécie au fur et à mesure qu'il s'assied. Il vit qu'Eärionia s'éclipsa de la salle.

- Asseyez-vous Seigneur, l'invita le roi Elfique.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur la seule chaise de libre, il se retrouva entre le roi des Elfes et celui des Vampire, sur la gauche Vlad l'Empaleur, sur sa droite Calurion, en face de lui se trouvait un siège vide, surement celui des Paladins, à gauche du Vampire se trouvait le Gobelin, puis la Fée. Sur la droite de l'Elfe se trouvait le Géant, puis le Loup-garou.

C'est alors que, sorti de nulle part un homme se trouva sur le siège en face d'Harry, celui du chef des Paladins. Il était très musclé, un mètre quatre vingt dix environ, cheveux bruns coupés court, des cicatrices sur le visage, des yeux marron.

- Burdock, content de te revoir, se réjouit Alexandre qui était à coté de lui.

- C'est juste parce que le Seigneur Potter est ici Alexandre, et parce qu'il à sauvé l'amie de ma fille, répondit le certain Burdock. Seigneur Potter, enchanté, je suis Burdock McDonald, Nathalie est ma fille.

- Enchanté Monsieur.

- Les présentations ont été faites ? demanda-t-il.

- J'allais le faire quand vous êtes arrivé Monsieur McDonald. Seigneur Potter, sur votre gauche vous avez Vlad l'Empaleur roi vampire.

Il était brun, un visage assez fermé, des yeux noir, un visage carré avec une cicatrice sur sa joue droite en une parfaite ligne qui partait de la tempe et s'arrêté a son menton, et il mesurait près d'un mètre quatre vingt.

- Sur sa gauche Elfrod l'Affreux représentant Gobelin.

C'était tout à fait un Gobelin, simplement il semblait beaucoup plus vieux et moche, surement leurs marques de fabrique.

- Suivi d'Hiswen Trayde reine Fée.

C'était une magnifique femme, une beauté à en couper le souffle. Elle semblait n'avoir que vingt cinq ans, mais c'était une fée, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, elle avait des cheveux auburn tressé, lui arrivant surement au niveau de ses chevilles, elle portait également une magnifique couronne d'or en forme de branche, un visage magnifique, sans aucune tache de rousseur, elle n'était pas pale, ni bronzé, elle avait une couleur de peau excellent qui ne donnait qu'une seule envie, la toucher. Ses yeux oranges donnaient une couleur originale et encore plus envoûtante à son visage car ce n'était pas un orange pur, ni un orange flash, c'était un orange qui faisait pensé au feu s'embrasant au moindre regard. Un seul adjectif pouvait définir ce genre de femme : divine.

- En face de vous Burdock McDonald chef Paladin, sur sa gauche Alexandre, Roi loup-garou.

Il était bronzé, des yeux bleus malicieux, un visage fin et des cheveux bruns lui arrivant à la nuque.

- Suivi de Golgomath Gurg Géant.

Golgomath n'était pas exceptionnellement beau, ni laid, il était brun avec une coupe très moche, une barbe de plusieurs jours, yeux marron, rien d'exceptionnel en soi.

- Et moi je suis Calurion Cilmendir roi des Elfes.

Calurion Cilmendir était le seul blond dans l'Alliance. Ce n'était peut-être pas un blond comme Harry avait pensé au début en pensant immédiatement à la famille Malfoy, mais s'en était un tout de même. Ses cheveux tombaient au niveau des fesses, ses yeux verts semblaient transpercer toute les personnes qu'il regardait, mais son sourire constamment affiché sur son visage donnait un air de confiance de papy gâteau. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air si vieux que cela, trente, tout au plus, mais s'était un Elfe, rien ne pouvait le certifier, mais on pouvait le voir grâce au pointu de ses oreilles.

- Bonjour tout le monde, fit Harry.

Il reçut des bonjours ou des mouvements de la tête pour répondre.

- Avant que la réunion ne commence vous devriez écrire à vos amis, lui dit Vlad l'Empaleur. Pensez à un parchemin et à une plume, et je pense que Calurion acceptera de vous prêter son Sarish.

- Bien sûr.

Harry pensa à un parchemin et à une plume, puis quand ce fut apparut il écrit un parchemin à la seule personne qui savait parlait l'Elfique.

_Eldric,_

_Je suis en ce moment à la réunion de l'Alliance, je vais rester avec eux pendant environ deux semaines. Ne t'inquiète pas grand-père, je vais parfaitement bien. J'ai beaucoup de chose à régler, et quand je reviendrais j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec toi, je t'ai laissé le temps de m'en parler mais tu ne m'as rien dit, alors je vais te forcer, Eldric Bagdigrys, aïeul de la famille Potter, prépare-toi._

_Harry Potter_

Harry posa sa main sur la feuille puis elle disparut pour une destination que seul Eldric connaît.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon Sarish.

- Non, mais je vous remercie quand même Seigneur Cilmendir.

- Appelez-moi par mon prénom, comme tout le monde ici, c'est une tradition.

- Mais vous ne le faites pas avec moi, rétorqua Harry.

- Parce que Charlus Potter n'a jamais voulu, il avait son titre et il le gardait, il préférait garder une distance entre lui et ses alliés.

- Appelez-moi tous Harry dans ce cas.

- D'accord, répondirent-ils tous.

- Moi, avant que mes Paladin redeviennent les Alliés de chacun de vous, a part vous Harry, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez fais dissoudre l'Alliance, pourquoi avez-vous lâché les Potter qui avait tant fait pour vous ?

- J'aimerais répondre, dit Vlad. Si nous avons trahi les Potter c'est parce que nous avons crut qu'ils nous avaient trahi eux-mêmes. Charlus Potter à réussi à faire de chacun de nous des égaux aux sorciers, mais quand il est mort, nos conditions ce sont amenuisé, les Elfes se faisaient chasser, comme nous tous, vous les Paladins, vous n'avez rien eu car vous avez été prévenants et votre prédécesseur n'a jamais voulu que ses Paladins ne se dévoilent. Les Gobelins ne pouvaient plus sortir de leur banque, heureusement ils avaient l'économie sorcière pour pouvoir rester en tant que gardiens de Gringots. On s'est tous fait rejeter petit à petit. On croyait que les Potter ne voulaient plus de nous, ils ne venaient plus aux réunions de l'Alliance nous ignoraient quand on allait les voir. Mais j'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps que les Potter ne savent rien de leur héritage et de leurs condition tant qu'ils n'ont pas reçu leur héritage, et Harry est le premier à l'avoir reçut depuis Charlus Potter.

- Vous les avez quand même laissé tomber, nous les Paladins on a toujours fait en sorte d'aider cette famille.

- Parce que vous êtes dans le monde sorcier et qu'au fond, les Potter n'ont rien fait pour vous à part vous donner quelque connaissance en plus, dit Alexandre.

- C'est vrai, mais on aurait très bien pu nous dévoiler au monde sorcier comme le voulait Charlus Potter, mais je ne crois pas que même avec son aide on aurait pu vivre tranquille.

- C'est sûr que quand on sait que vous tuez pour de l'argent ça ne donne pas envie de vous connaître, dit Hiswen reine des fées.

- Ecoutez, commença Burdock en se penchant en avant, tous le monde dans cette salle à accepté de venir en sachant qu'il y aurait un Paladin comme allié, on ne fera rien à l'encontre de nos allié, même quand l'Alliance à était dissoute on a refusé les contrats contre des vampires ou des loups-garous qu'on nous proposait. Chacun à son travail, c'est vrai qu'on tue pour de l'argent mais je choisis nos contrats et les seuls contrats pour tuer que j'accepte ce sont pour tuer des personnes qui en valent la peine. Certain d'entre vous avez accepté mon prédécesseur, alors acceptez moi, ceux qui sont, comme moi, nouveau dans l'Alliance, acceptez moi aussi, on est tous là pour la même chose, battons nous ensembles.

- On reconnaît enfin le chef Paladin qu'on attendait, dit l'Elfe, votre discours est très bien et je pense que tout le monde ici vous accepte, après tout vous êtes le seul à être resté auprès de la famille Potter…

- J'aimerais que l'on arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, exposa Harry.

- Veuillez-nous excuser Harry, est-ce que quelqu'un à des questions avant que la véritable réunion commence ?

Un petit silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait subitement une question.

- J'aimerais en connaître un peu plus sur chacun de vous. Vos origine, faites un peu votre autobiographie…Ne vous inquiété pas je ferais pareil, si sa ne dérange personne évidemment.

Tous commencèrent à se regarder puis Alexandre, roi des loups-garous se lança.

- Je m'appelle Alexandre, j'ai 433 ans, je suis le roi des loups-garous depuis plus de 300 ans. Une prophétie parlait de moi avant ma naissance, je suis le seul Loup-garou de naissance existant, je suis plus puissant que la normal, je contrôle mon Loup, mais je suis quand même influencé par la lune. Les Loup-garou qui sont avec moi, le sont de leur plein gré, pendant une cinquantaine d'année je me suis mis à construire une ville entière pour Loup-garou, et j'ai réussit. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais été fort en potion, et personne même les communautés présentes n'arrivent à créer une potion pour renforcé les liens entre un humain et son Loup, Charlus Potter avait fait des essais et il me les a donné quand il avait senti sa vie en danger, depuis je les gardes précieusement dans mon bureau en espérant, un jour, que quelqu'un continu son travail et le finisse, et je suis un ancien de l'Alliance, finit-il.

- Je pourrais avoir ses essais ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, il sortit sa baguette puis il fit apparaître un dossier d'au moins cinq centimètres de largeur, il le fit glisser jusqu'à Harry qui le fit disparaître pour le consulter plus tard.

- Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez 433 ans ? demanda Golgomath, qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Ha ça, c'est parce que je suis la clé de la renaissance, personne ne comprit ce qu'il voulait dire alors il développa. _La clé de la renaissance arrive…de par le précieux de sa vie ses semblable renaîtrons…sa vie est voué aux siens…les siens le considérerons comme leur roi… la mort le rejetteras…le Loup inné aidera à libéré les siens de leur emprise…la clé de la renaissance…arrive. _Ceci est la prophétie qui me concerne, mon sang est le précieux de ma vie, j'ai vécu pour les miens, je ne peux pas mourir, je suis la clé de la renaissance des Loups-Garous.

- Je vous aiderais, déclara Harry.

- Merci, répondit Alexandre en inclinant la tête.

- Mais comment ce fait-il que vous soyez le roi des Loups et qu'il y en a qui ne soit pas dans votre ville ? demanda Harry.

- Peut-être parce qu'ils ne le savent pas ou tout simplement parce qu'ils ne le veulent pas. Je ne veux pas forcer un Loup-garou à venir habiter dans ma ville s'il ne le veut pas. Avant j'allais retrouver les Loup moi-même, mais maintenant j'ai une ville entière de Loup à gérer, donc je ne le peux plus, et je ne fais confiance à personne, depuis que Fenrir Greyback profitait pour en contaminer, je l'ai rejeté. Au prochain.

- Je m'appelle Golgomath, le Gurg des Géants du Royaume-Unis, j'ai 36 ans, j'ai atteint cette responsabilité en combattant l'ancien Gurg. Dans mon clan je suis le plus intelligent, ce n'est pas trop dur, et je suis nouveau dans l'Alliance.

- Je m'appelle Burdock McDonald, chef Paladin depuis 15ans, j'ai 46 ans. J'ai commencé comme débutant, mais j'ai vite monté les échelons étant donné que j'avais eus une formation d'Auror avant ça. J'apprenais en même temps que je faisais des missions avec mon instructeur, et puis petit à petit je suis devenu le chef des Paladins du Royaume-Uni, et je suis nouveau dans l'Alliance.

- Je suis Elfrod dit l'Affreux…

« C'est pas faux ».

- …porte-parole des Gobelins, je suis au même niveau que le directeur de Gringots, le plus haut dans la hiérarchie des Gobelins, on peut dire que je suis le premier ministre de la ville des Gobelins, j'ai 133 ans et je suis un Ancien dans l'Alliance.

Harry savait qu'il existait une ville pour Gobelin qui était sous Gringots, leur fierté.

- Ville pour Gobelins ? demanda Golgomath.

- Oui, dessous notre banque.

- Mon nom est Vlad l'Empaleur, mais je préfère Vlad, mon prénom fait trop tueur, mon père aimait ce coté…bref. Je suis le roi de la première colonie de Vampire du monde. J'ai 563 ans, si je suis parvenu à être roi de la première colonie du monde, c'est en tuant le précédent, mon père, il m'énervait. Et comme tout le monde le sait je suis un ancien de l'Alliance.

- Vous avez tué votre propre père ? S'étonna Burdock.

- Hé, il voulait s'attaquait au monde et mettre tout les humains en esclavage.

- Amen !

- Ta gueule Alexandre ! répliqua Vlad

- Les enfants, calmez-vous ! dit Calurion.

- Présente-toi le vieux au lieu de sermonner.

- Vlad ! Un peu de respect ! Bon, je suis Calurion Cilmendir, roi des Elfes blancs, j'ai 1032 ans…

- hum hum.

- 1065, essaya Calurion.

- hum hum.

- Vlad ! T'es désespérant.

- T'as qu'à dire ton vrai âge.

- J'ai 2043 ans, mais comment tu t'en rappelle toi ? dit Calurion à Vlad.

- A ton avis, tu crois que tout les premiers Janvier Merlin te fait tomber un cadeau du ciel, non. C'est Alexandre qui me l'a mit dans la tête, à force j'ai retenu.

- Bon, d'accord, bien. Alors j'ai 2043 ans, et je suis au trône grâce à mes capacités depuis 800 ans a peu près. J'ai un fils et une fille, ma femme est morte d'une maladie Elfique il y a des siècles et je suis un ancien dans l'Alliance.

- Ah ça, pour être un ancêtre t'en est un, dit Alexandre.

- Il a dit ancien abruti, répliqua Vlad.

- Toi le mort j't'ai pas causé.

- Et toi le virus la ferme.

- LA FERME, cria un membre de l'alliance en se levant et en tapant du poing sur la table.

_Fin_


	21. Dragon rouge

**CHAPITRE XX : Dragon Rouge**

_Précédemment :_

_- Bon, d'accord, bien. Alors j'ai 2043 ans, et je suis au trône grâce à mes capacités depuis 800 ans à peu près. J'ai un fils et une fille, ma femme est morte d'une maladie Elfique il y a des siècles et je suis un ancien dans l'Alliance._

_- Ha ça pour être un ancêtre t'en est un, dit Alexandre._

_- Il a dit ancien abruti, répliqua Vlad._

_- Toi le mort je ne t'ai pas causé._

_- Et toi le virus la ferme._

_- LA FERME, cria un membre de l'alliance en se levant et en tapant du poing sur la table._

_Maintenant :_

- Désolé, dit Alexandre en baissant la tête.

- Désolé Hiswen, dit Vlad en baissant la tête aussi.

- Maintenant écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, vous allez arrêter de faire les imbéciles, ils ne bougèrent pas. J'ai dit…ARRETEZ DE FAIRE LES IMBECILES.

Ils relevèrent la tête le sérieux sur le visage. « Je me demande comment ils font pour être des rois » pensa Harry qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, continua Hiswen reine des Fées, on est en réunion très importante pour déterminé qui veut rester dans l'Alliance, pas à une de vos conversation habituelle. Dans cette réunion j'exige de vous le sérieux que vous prenez devant vos sujets, est-ce que vous avez bien compris !!!?

- Oui, répondirent-ils avec une voix sérieuse.

- Bien, elle se rassit, maintenant que j'y suis, je m'appelle Hiswen Trayde, de la lignée royale, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne suis pas redoutable…

- Tu m'étonne, murmura Harry.

Harry vit Vlad et Alexandre le regarder avec un grand sourire tandis que Calurion le regardait sans un regard bien défini. Apparemment les gènes de Loup-garou, Vampires et Elfique étaient les seuls à l'avoir entendu, mais Harry ne se démonta pas et ne se laissa pas impressionner. Le sourire aux lèvres il continua à fixer Hiswen qui continuait son discourt comme si de rien n'était.

-… J'ai de longues années derrière moi et autant sur le trône, Vlad si tu l'ouvres je te fais avaler tes canines…

Vlad referma la bouche, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer pour qu'elle décline son âge qu'absolument personnes ne connaissaient, même Calurion, ce qui était pour dire.

- Je suis fille unique, mes parents sont morts depuis des lustres, et je suis ancienne dans l'Alliance.

- Bon, il ne reste plus que moi, dit Harry. Alors je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai seize ans, je suis l'unique héritier des Potter, j'ai reçut mon héritage, je suis un Empereur, je fais mes études à Poudlard, je n'ai ni frère ni sœur, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an. J'ai vécu chez des Moldus qui haïssait la magie, j'ai aussi une prophétie que je ne préfère pas dévoiler ainsi que deux légendes à mon compte.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous dévoiler la prophétie ? demanda Golgomath.

- Parce que personnes d'autres que moi et Albus Dumbledore ne la connait, et que si Voldemort le savait cela n'aiderait pas les choses.

- Vous ne nous faites pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si Alexandre ! C'est juste que Voldemort pourrait rentrer dans votre tête pour la savoir.

- On sait se défendre face à lui, dit Vlad.

- Pas pour très longtemps, dit Hiswen.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Comment ça ? demanda Elfrod.

- Voldemort est aussi puissant qu'Harry maintenant, et Salazar Serpentard ne va pas tarder.

- Comment vous le savez ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- Je suis une fée Harry, on à des connaissances sur le futur, je sais aussi que la légende du monde vous concerne, ainsi que celle du mal divisé. Mais pour la prophétie il FAUT que le moins de personne possible ne la sache, et je vous conseil de l'effacer de la mémoire de ce Dumbledore, Voldemort est aussi puissant que vous, il pourrait très facilement détruire ses barrières mentales.

- C'est la seule autre personne qui la connaisse, dit Harry dépité.

- N'oubliez pas votre grand-père, il vous sera d'une aide inestimable.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il veuille me voir.

- Il attend que votre confident se fasse connaître pour vraiment profiter de vous.

Harry réfléchit à cela, ce n'était pas bête, moins son grand-père le voyait moins son grand-père était susceptible de lui révéler des choses qui ne fallait pas, parce qu'Harry savait qu'il pouvait avoir tout de son grand-père.

- D'accord ! Bon, dit Harry en se reprenant, qui veut rester dans l'Alliance.

Tout le monde voulut rester.

- Par contre j'aimerais savoir quelques petites choses, dit Harry.

- Cette réunion est faite pour tout éclaircir, dit Vlad.

- Très bien, alors si c'est possible j'aimerais savoir les alliances que vous avez-vous-même. Personnellement j'ai des familles sorcières qui habite sur mon île, ce qui fait au moins une centaine qui sont dispersé dans le monde, des Dragons qui sont dressé pour attaquer, défendre, garder, j'en ai une centaine, j'ai aussi des Manticores et autres. Puis vous, ce qui n'est pas rien étant donné qu'il y a le plus puissant Vampire du monde accompagnait de sa colonie la plus puissante au monde, très fort en espionnage et en offensive. Les Gobelins du Royaume-Unis qui s'occupe de l'économie du pays et qui sont très fort dans la fabrication de défense permanente et construction. Puis les Fées, des élémentalistes hors pairs et innées, très bonne combattante. Des Paladins, les meilleurs combattants sorciers au monde, connaissent des choses que même des Aurors ne connaissent pas, très bon en espionnage, très bon tueur, en camouflage, garde, ect…Puis les Loups-garous, les meilleurs combattant en mêlé, meilleurs que les Vampires eux-mêmes, très fort en offensive. Les Géants, excellent combattant, très loyaux en la cause qu'ils prennent part, les meilleurs combattant si on veut faire une offensive pour battre le plus de monde en utilisant le moins de monde. Puis les Elfes, les meilleurs défenseurs au monde qui, malheureusement, ont dues affiner leurs attaques pour contre-attaquer leurs cousins, les Elfes noirs, les meilleurs archers au monde. A vous.

- Moi j'ai, comme vous l'avez dit, ma colonie qui compte près de mille cinq cent Vampire, le seul pays ou tout les Vampire sont unis. Mais j'ai aussi une bonne trentaine de colonies Vampire en tant qu'alliés, en France, Allemagne, Etats-Unis, Afrique, Russie et Espagne. Donc en tout il y à près de 7500 Vampires à nos cotés.

Harry fit apparaître un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume en le pensant et ça apparut, cette fois-ci Harry avait sentit que c'était la chaise qui fournissait ce qu'il demandait. Il écrit les effectifs que Vlad avait dit, puis Elfrod pris la relève.

- J'ai une centaine de combattant prêt au Royaume-Unis, j'ai également les Gobelins d'Amérique du Sud avec moi ainsi que ceux d'Italie. J'ai en tout 650 Gobelins à nos cotés.

- En tant que reine des Fées, toutes les Fées guerrière du monde sont derrière nous, ce qui fait 2335 guerrières.

- En tant que chef Paladins mes subordonnés m'ont communiqué leur nombre de combattants, nous avons 11000 hommes de plus, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a des Moldus présent dans mes effectifs.

- Pour les Loups-garous, avant de communiqué mes alliés je veux que tout le monde jure sue sa vie de ne le dire à personnes sauf si je leur donne l'autorisation ou un des chefs, ils tiennent à rester secret.

Tous le jurèrent sur leur vie puis Alexandre continua.

- Très bien, ils m'ont autorisé à vous le dire pour la première fois. Mes alliés sont les Tigres-garous, les Lions-garous et les Jaguars-garou…

- Ca n'existe pas, s'étonna Burdock, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Tout comme moi, dit Calurion.

- C'est parce qu'ils tenaient à leurs confidentialité, la lune les transforme en Tigre, Lions ou Jaguar, je leurs ai dit ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'ils se contrôlent mais ils en avaient déjà contaminé quelques uns, mais ils les ont récupéré, c'est pourquoi il n'y en a pas beaucoup et que personnes en avait jamais entendu parler. Ils vivent dans des villages construits par les chefs de chacune des colonies. Sa a commencé quand un Loup-garou à mordu trois amis sous leurs forme Animagus, ils sont devenu les premiers de leurs espèces. Il y à donc 63 Tigres, 85 lions, 78 Jaguars et 525 Loups en tant que combattant. Ce qui fait 751 combattants en plus.

- Comment ont-ils fait pour se contrôler ? demanda Harry.

- C'est…parce que c'est moi qui les avais mordus. Ils me traquaient et étaient prêt à me tuer, j'étais jeune, j'ai répliqué, et je les ai mordus. Aujourd'hui ils sont morts de vieillesse mais leurs races continues à vivre. C'est quand je les ai re-rencontrés quelques années plus tard que je leurs ai appris comment ce contrôler.

- D'accord, dit Harry, apparemment Alexandre s'était pardonné après toutes ces années.

- Les Géants du Royaume-Uni sont avec nous, 80 Géants.

- Les Elfes d'Europe peuvent être comptés, 700 guerriers en comptant leur Sarish, ce qui fait 1400 combattants en plus, les Elfes d'Asie sont avec nous. On rajoute donc 2000 guerriers plus leur Sarish, ça fait 4000 combattants, en tout on à 3400 combattants chez moi.

- Très bien, reprit Harry, nos force s'élèvent à environ de 25000 combattants. Ca fait beaucoup mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer les forces ennemies.

- Oui, dit Burdock, j'ai apprit que deux personnes en cape verte et argent parcours le globe et recrute des Mangemorts, je ne sais pas qui ils sont mais ils sont redoutable. A eux deux ils ont mis en déroute quatre escadrons de Paladin qui compte 10 personnes en Amérique. Ils n'ont pas vu leur visage, mais en tout cas aucun sort ne les touchés. Et avant de partir ils ont dit que les Dragolettes seront de la partie d' Après ce n'est que ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Je crois que des explications sont à apporter, dit Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je le crois bien, dit Vlad, en tout cas ne comptez pas sur les Vampires pour se battre contre les Dragolettes.

- Ni sur les Garous, déclara Alexandre.

- Oui, je sais, dit Harry précipitamment avant qu'Hiswen et Calurion ne puissent dire quelque chose. Les seules personnes qui puissent connaître les Dragolettes sont Vlad, Alexandre, Hiswen et Calurion, parce que pour les Vampires et les Garous, les Dragolettes sont leur supérieur, et pour les Fées et les Elfes blancs ce sont leurs plus grands ennemis.

Ceux qui ne savaient pas ça absorbèrent ce surplus de connaissance qui servirait pendant la guerre qui se profile.

- Les Dragolettes, sont des Dragons morts, ils doivent être ramenés à la vie par Nécromancie. Ils ont tout comme un Dragon sauf qu'ils sont des squelettes. Squelettes de Dragons qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui, ils font 25 mètres de long, des yeux jaunes vif, des pics du le dessus de la tête jusqu'au bout de la queue, l'envergure des ailes font 14 mètres. Les Dragolettes sont au nombre de sept, personnes n'as réussi à les battre ou les contrôler sauf les élus de la légende du monde. Je pourrais me battre contre eux et les battre mais j'ai aussi des méchants vilains à tuer, donc je ne peux pas m'en occuper personnellement…

- Mais Harry, personnes ne peux le faire dans cette pièce, ils arriveraient à battre toute ma colonie à eux tout seul, dit Vlad.

- Sans compter la mienne, dit Calurion.

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous devez le faire, mais pour que je puisse me débarrasser d'eux je vais devoir invoquer le dragon blanc.

- Le dragon blanc ? s'étonna Calurion. Vous allez vous tuer ! C'est de la folie !

- C'est quoi ce Dragon blanc ? demanda Elfrod.

- C'est le plus rare des Dragons, commença Harry, et le plus puissant qui puissent exister, il est entièrement blanc, il a à peu près l'apparence d'un Norvégien à crêtes mais il fait 46 mètres de longueur pour 24 mètres d'envergure, il est extrêmement intelligent, et peut utiliser la magie. Il ne crache pas de feu mais une brume glaciale qui paralyse ses ennemis, il peut aussi prendre l'apparence qu'il veut. Le plus difficile ce n'est pas de l'invoquer, puisque nos forces reviennent immédiatement après, mais de se faire obéir par lui, parce que quand tu l'invoque, il te test après, il test ta puissance et ta pureté. Si tu réussi il devient ton plus loyal allié et compagnon pendant toute ta vie. Mais pour ça il faut sacrifier trois animaux qui nous sont chers et complètement dévouer.

- Donc il va falloir que vous sacrifiiez trois animaux à vous ? demanda Golgomath.

- Oui, dit Harry presque dans un murmure, il n'avait que deux animaux et il y tenait vraiment, comment il allait faire ?

La réunion fut interrompue par un parchemin qui apparut devant Harry, il le prit et le lu.

- Désolé, puis sans plus d'explication il disparut dans une gerbe de flamme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- Ce n'est pas si facile, Ron souffla un bon coup et se jeta à l'eau, Hermione…_

- Weasley, je peux le faire si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon Malfoy. Hermione, tes…tes…Voldemort, (Tremblement de Draco) a fait tué tes parents.

Hermione resta là, à regarder Ron sans rien dire faisant bouger ses lèvres, mais rien ne sortait. Tout à coup elle se leva et couru vers le château.

- HERMIONE, cria Ron qui s'apprêtait à lui courir après.

- Weasley, laisse là, il faut qu'elle reste seule, lui dit Malfoy en lui attrapant le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi, je suis sûr que tu ne connais même pas ce qu'est l'amour ou l'amitié, lui jeta Ron à la figure.

Draco lâcha Ron, désappointé. C'est vrai, il ne connaissait pas ce qu'était l'amour ou l'amitié. Il n'avait aimé personne sauf peut-être sa mère, l'amour c'est quoi ? C'est quand on s'accroche à une personne et que quand elle part on a le cœur qui se brise en mille morceaux ? Alors non, il n'avait jamais aimé. Son père le lui avait toujours apprit que c'était pour les faibles, la seule personne qu'il faut aimer c'est soi-même, mais depuis une semaine il avait compris que c'était faux. Weasley et Granger s'aimait, et pourtant ils étaient forts, puissant. Potter savait aimait et pourtant il est la personne la plus puissante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Battre Dumbledore est déjà un exploit que même Tu-sais-qui n'avait jamais réussi à faire, et lui il l'avait fait aussi facilement qu'il écrasait une mouche. Alors non, l'amour n'était pas pour les faibles, et non il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, mais il espérait, qu'un jour, il le saurait, comme l'amitié.

Ron courrait depuis au moins dix minutes, la salle-sur-demande, la salle commune, la grande salle, la tour d'astronomie. Rien. Elle n'était nulle part. Il partit donc vers le bureau du directeur en espérant que le mot de passe n'est pas changé, espérant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Il traversa encore une fois le château, descendant les escaliers, bousculant les élèves, sautant quelques marches, tournant dans les couloirs, cria le mot de passe, se mit sur les escaliers puis attendit que la montée se finissent tout en jurant contre les escaliers qui étaient trop lent.

Quand il arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore, il entra sans frapper et ce qu'il vit le laissa scotché, Dumbledore était acculé au mur derrière son bureau entourer d'un halot jaune en essayant vainement de se relever, tandis qu'Hermione entouré d'une lumière marron clair également regardé Dumbledore sans bouger. Un rayon marron clair liait l'aura d'Hermione avec celui de Dumbledore. Ron vit l'aura jaune de Dumbledore commencer à regagner du terrain et il commença à se relever, quand soudain celle d'Hermione réattaqua avec plus d'ardeur, et fit retomber Dumbledore par terre.

- HERMIONE, cria Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, qui vit que ses yeux n'étaient plus marron normal mais marron très clair. D'un coup, le rayon qui attaquait Dumbledore alla frapper Ron qui fut envoyé contre la porte et tomba à terre à cause de la force de frappe.

Ron souffrait mais Hermione ne semblait pas le remarquer, il se concentra sur sa magie et la fit ressortir sans essayer de contrôler la puissance, il sortait tout. Son aura bleu marine l'entoura, il mit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rejeter l'aura d'Hermione et il y arriva, petit à petit le rayon recula et laissa la place à un rayon bleu marine.

Ron fronça les sourcils, la sueur coulait de son front, Hermione ne suait même pas et pourtant elle perdait du terrain.

Ron donnait tout ce qu'il avait, et son aura toucha Hermione qui se fit expulsé contre le mur, juste à coté de Dumbledore. Ron tomba épuisait, inconscient et Hermione ne se releva pas non plus.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, quand Albus se réveilla, il se souvint qu'Hermione était rentrée dans son bureau en voulant savoir pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit pour ses parents, et quand il lui avait répondu qu'Harry avait voulu lui révéler lui même elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa propre puissance et son aura s'était révélé, puis l'avait attaqué. Elle est puissante, mais n'a pas encore l'expérience, heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon ce n'est pas l'aura d'Albus qui aurait pu l'arrêter. Elle est plus puissante que lui, c'est un futur chevalier. Ensuite le jeune Ronald était rentré, et Hermione l'avait lâché puis il s'était évanouit.

Albus se leva le plus vite possible en sachant qu'il avait des muscles endoloris, il fit léviter les corps et les emmena à l'infirmerie.

- Ho mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria Pomfresh en voyant Albus emmener Ron et Hermione.

- Miss Granger à perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et Monsieur Weasley je ne sais pas.

- Posez-les sur un lit, et installez-vous, vous aussi.

Albus ne chercha pas à protester alors il se plaça sur un lit, a coté des deux jeunes, puis il se laissa faire. Après cinq minutes de recherche Pomfresh donna une potion revigorante pour les trois personnes.

- Ils vont bien Albus, Monsieur Weasley a perdu connaissance suite à l'utilisation trop forte de sa puissance dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Miss Granger c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas pu se contrôlé, heureusement que vous étiez là, ainsi que Monsieur Weasley, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire.

- Ron ? murmura une voix

- Miss Granger, restez couchée, votre ami va bien.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- De quoi vous rappelez vous ? demanda Pomfresh.

Elle ne dit plus rien, puis tout à coup elle se mit à pleurer.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en sanglotant. Mes parents ?

- Je suis désolé Miss Granger, dit Albus, on n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils sauraient où vous habitiez.

Et Hermione se retrouva pour la deuxième fois inconsciente. C'est alors qu'Eldric entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

- Tout va bien ?

- Eldric ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Albus.

- J'ai senti une secousse dans la magie.

- Oui, Miss Granger a eu une perte de contrôle, et c'est moi qui en ai fait les frais, dit Albus le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

- Hooo, pauvre vieux sans défense, et Ron est arrivé là en se cognant la tête contre un Veracrasse ?

- Non, Miss Granger était incontrôlable et quand il est arrivé dans mon bureau elle m'a laissé et je me suis évanoui, je pense que Monsieur Weasley a aussi utilisé sa magie pour se défendre contre Miss Granger.

- Par contre il l'a utilisé intentionnellement, il l'a contrôlé, puisque je n'ai senti qu'une seule secousse. Ils sont puissant, si Hermione à réussi à te tenir tête c'est au minimum une futur Chevalier, et si Ron n'est pas mort, c'est que lui-même il lui a tenu tête, donc c'est lui aussi au minimum un futur Chevalier.

- Je le pense aussi. Quelle génération.

- Tu l'as dit, la génération de la guerre.

Eldric s'assit à coté d'Albus et ils se mirent à parler pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent couper par un parchemin apparu de nulle part devant Eldric qu'il attrapa et lu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Albus.

- C'est Harry, répondit-il soudain plus sombre.

- Et qu'est ce qui se passe pour que ta bonne humeur soit partie aussi vite ?

- Déjà on sait pourquoi il n'a pas pu nous apprendre le sort de fusion.

- Tu aurais pu nous l'apprendre, rétorqua Albus.

- Je préfère garder ma couverture pour faire une surprise aux ennemis, mais tient, lis, dit-il en lui donnant le parchemin.

- Merci Eldric, mais je ne connais pas cette écriture.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, c'est de l'Elfique. En clair ça dit qu'il va très bien et qu'il va rester avec ses alliés pendant environ deux semaines.

- Et il va te manquer, c'est pour ça que…

- Non, je ne sais pas comment, mais il à découvert qui je suis.

- Je crois que tu va avoir un sermon, lui dit Albus.

- Hmm. Au fait tu as placé les protections ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé de l'aide aux professeurs qui le pouvaient.

- Très bien, avec ces protections ça m'étonnerait qu'ils réussissent à passer.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, je ne connais même pas ses barrières.

- Tu les verras à l'œuvre quand nos mages noirs favoris attaqueront Poudlard.

- Tom n'a jamais attaqué Poudlard, mais avec Serpentard je ne sais pas, ils ont réussi à passer les anciennes barrières avec facilité, ils doivent être sûr d'eux maintenant.

- Je te rappelle que les anciennes barrières étaient les bases de ce qu'avaient mis les fondateurs, c'est un peu normal que Serpentard ait pu s'en occuper, tu les avais juste renforcé pour Tom.

A vingt heures Hermione était réveillé, Ron à ses cotés en train de la réconforter, Hermione avait forcé Ron à aller s'excuser auprès de Draco, et donc il était assis sur une chaise à coté du lit ou ils étaient.

- J'aurais aimais pouvoir leurs parler une dernière fois, dit soudainement Hermione alors que le calme était de mise depuis cinq minutes.

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il faut être content pour eux, déclara Draco.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ! dit Hermione en levant la tête du torse de Ron.

- Je ne pense pas que ceux qui les ont tués l'ont fait directement, ils ont dut les torturer, alors moi je suis plutôt content pour eux, ils n'ont pas à souffrir.

- Ca aurait été mieux s'ils étaient encore en vie, dit Hermione sans qu'aucunes larmes ne transparaissent, je langui d'être face à ces monstres.

Ce sont sur ses dernières paroles qu'elle se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie suivi des deux autres, étant donné que Pomfresh leurs avaient autorisé de sortir deux heures avant, mais Hermione n'était pas en état.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle-sur-demande, et ce fut Hermione qui dirigea l'entrainement. Pendant quatre heures personnes ne put les voir. Hermione avait fait apparaître quatre feuilles ou quatre runes était marquées pour Draco. Tandis qu'Hermione et Ron travaillé avec une détermination jamais vu, sur leur magie sans baguette en même temps que leur régulation de puissance, et grâce à cette détermination en deux heures ils réussirent. Les deux dernières heures ils travaillèrent sur leur aura, si ils avaient pu s'en servir c'est qu'on pouvait l'utiliser, mais cette fois-ci ils n'arrivèrent pas vraiment à faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils avaient seulement réussi à la faire apparaître pour s'en servir comme bouclier.

Ensuite ils retournèrent se coucher (sans manger), et quand Draco allait se séparer des deux autres ils entendirent un énorme BOUM. Ils se regardèrent, puis ils se mirent à courir vers la grande salle d'où semblait venir le bruit. Mais arrivé devant la grande salle ils virent le professeur Flitwick prendre la direction de la sortie. Ils allaient sortir quand une voix les interpela.

- Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, rentrez immédiatement dans vos salle commune, tout les étudiants ont pour ordre de ne pas sortir.

- Désolé professeur McGonagall mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de fuir devant un combat, dit Hermione.

Puis ils se mirent à courir et sortirent du château, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle voulait combattre s'était surtout pour venger ses parents.

Quand ils furent sortis, Ron, Hermione et Draco purent voir tous le monde les yeux en l'air, alors que Voldemort, Serpentard, les deux apprentis, et une dizaine de Mangemorts lancé des sort sur une chose invisible et apparemment indestructible.

Ceux qui avait les yeux rivé vers le ciel était, Eldric, Albus, Flitwick, Hagrid, Rogue, Chourave, Babbling, Bibine, Vector et McGonagall qui venait juste d'arriver, ils firent donc la même chose et virent sept Dragons…squelette ?

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione.

Les Dragons s'arrêtèrent de voler autour du château et se positionnèrent en rond au-dessus du château, puis en même temps ils crachèrent, non pas du feu, mais une flamme noire.

Les flammes noires léchèrent le bouclier qui était vert, le noir commença à prendre de l'importance et les flammes englobèrent complètement le bouclier.

- PREPAREZ-VOUS, cria une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle d'Eldric.

Puis tout à coup le bouclier vert explosa et les flammes noires disparurent en même temps. Albus se jeta immédiatement sur Voldemort mais en deux seconde il se fit éjecter, Eldric prit sa place, alors qu'Albus alla se battre contre Serpentard, il fut aidé par Rogue et Flitwick.

Hermione, Ron et Draco allèrent immédiatement contre les protégés avant que quelqu'un ne puisse y aller avant.

Ron et Draco contre le vert et Hermione contre l'argenté.

Les dragons squelette, après avoir fait éclater le bouclier, recommencèrent à tourner au-dessus de Poudlard en lançant des flammes noires à quelques occasions sur le château, détruisant une parti à chaque fois, quand tout à coup le Calmar géant fit son apparition mais avant qu'il puisse aider à défendre le château une flamme partit dans sa direction aussi vite que l'éclair, et le Calmar ne fut plus que souvenir et cendre flottant sur le lac de Poudlard.

Les Mangemorts de leurs coté se battaient contre Hagrid, Chourave, Babbling, Bibine, Vector et McGonagall. Bien que les Mangemorts soit dix les professeurs les tenaient en respect après tout n'était-ce pas connut de tous que les professeurs de Poudlard était l'élite dans leur professions ? Donc ce fut un demi-géant, une experte en Botanique qui s'aide de toute plantes aux alentour pour se battre, une spécialiste en Rune, une spécialiste en Vol qui jette des sorts de son balai, une puissante experte en Arithmancie (ça ne sert pas à grand-chose mais bon), et une experte en Métamorphose, qui se battaient contre dix Mangemorts qui eux tous ne connaissait même pas la moitié de la connaissance des professeurs.

_La réunion fut interrompue par un parchemin qui apparut devant Harry, il le prit et le lu._

_- Désolé, puis sans plus d'explication il disparut dans une gerbe de flamme._

Quand Harry apparut dans la forêt interdite il se transforma immédiatement en vent, et par ce fait il devint invisible, la seule chose qui prouvait qu'il était présent était les branches des arbres qui bougeait dans tous les sens après son passage. Harry devait être à trois cents kilomètre heure, et donc il fut très vite arrivé à Poudlard, il s'arrêta à la frontière de la forêt pour évaluer où l'attaque et la défense en était.

Harry vit, Eldric combattant Voldemort avec de puissant sort, Albus, Flitwick et Rogue contre Serpentard. Hagrid, Vector, McGonagall, Chourave, Babbling et Bibine contre une dizaine de Mangemort. Hermione contre le protégé de Serpentard à la cape argenté, Ron et Draco contre le protégé de Voldemort.

Ainsi que des Dragons en squelette qui…quoi ? Des Dragons en squelette ? Les Dragolettes.

Harry reprit sa forme et ne perdit pas de temps, il commença à prononcer une incantation, il n'avait pas le temps de faire appel au Dragon blanc mais il en avait assez pour faire appel au Dragon rouge, il pourra les ralentir.

_Qnuzyvq nyozi xi pyoq ugidi,_

_Pivil ù zye,_

_Ydïrqil zye,_

_Kyzdusil diq qnuzyvq qiq tïvîdniq._

Après avoir récité cette incantation Nécromancienne, Harry mit son index droit sur la paume de sa main gauche et se fit saigner, rien qu'une goutte, puis il fit la même chose sur sa main droite. Il se mit accroupit, ses paumes contre le sol, puis il lia la terre à son sang.

Un tremblement de terre se fit alors sentir, à tel point que tous les combattants s'arrêtèrent de combattre et que les Dragolettes s'arrêtèrent de tourner au-dessus du château. Tous le monde regarda autour d'eux sans vraiment savoir l'origine de ce tremblement.

Puis tout à coup une énorme créature sortie de terre sans faire le moindre dégât sur le sol, quarante mètre de longueur minimum, et quand il fut à une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur, ses ailes s'ouvrirent et tous le monde put voir l'immense envergure des ailes de ce Dragons entièrement rouge.

_Fin_


	22. Révélation

**NDT **: Voilà le chapitre bonus!

Je suis désolé, mais j'ai perdu ce qui m'ont laissé une review, à cause d'une erreur, alors je les remercie énormément de m'encourager.

**ET MERCI CORRECTRICE ANGIECALI!!!**

**CHAPITRE XXI : Révélation**

_Précédemment :_

_Puis tout à coup une énorme créature sortie de terre sans faire le moindre dégât sur le sol, quarante mètre de longueur minimum, et quand il fut à une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur, ses ailes s'ouvrirent et tous le monde put voir l'immense envergure des ailes de ce Dragon entièrement rouge._

_Maintenant :_

Les Dragolettes se mirent à crier et tourner plus vite autour du château, le Dragon rouge les fixa, ouvrit son énorme gueule et une immense flamme de feu en sortit. Les Dragolettes ne se laissèrent pas faire et les sept en même temps crachèrent leur flamme noire qui, en entrant en contact avec la flamme du dragon rouge, forma une boule unifiant la flamme de feu et la flamme noire.

En bas, le combat reprit, Harry allait prendre sa forme de Dzêta air quand un cri se fit entendre, qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Ron. Il se transforma en air et fonça le plus vite possible sur l'aire de combat, en seulement quelque seconde il fut au centre du combat et il vit pourquoi Ron avait crié, mais maintenant il pleurait sur un corps.

- Ginny, murmura Harry, les larmes montant aux yeux.

Il se reprit le plus vite que possible et regarda les combats, les Mangemorts étaient tous hors d'état de nuire, Albus et Séverus étaient toujours contre Salazar, Eldric était contre Voldemort, le protégé de Serpentard contre Hermione, qui saignait, et Vector, le protégé de Voldemort était contre Draco, Chourave et McGonagall. Hagrid, Bibine, Babbling et Flitwick étaient à terre.

Il leva la tête, puis il se mit à voler, une tempête se créa, Harry était la tempête, la tempête se mit à bouger, les combats avaient cesses, préférant rester à terre, en faisant apparaître quelque chose ou se faisant plus lourd. Harry emporta Voldemort dans la tempête suivi de près par Serpentard, il alla ensuite vers les protégés.

Tout cela s'était passé en même pas deux seconde, c'est pour cela que quand Harry, aussi vite était-il, allait emporter les protégés il dut s'arrêter car, de la terre, s'était levé une forme humaine. Harry envoya donc les deux mages noirs dans la forêt puis reprit son apparence tout en levant sa main vers le corps en terre et les deux protégés dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité.

- Je ne vous croyais pas aussi stupide pour vous alliés avec des mages noirs ! dit la personne en terre d'une voix gravement masculine.

- Ils vont nous apporter le pouvoir… dit la voix masculine de la cape argentée.

- …la puissance… poursuivit la voix masculine de la cape verte.

- …et la gloire.

- Et quand ils ne pourront plus rien faire pour vous, vous ferez comme avec les autres ? Vous les tuerez ?

Tout le monde suivait cet échange étrange. Qui étaient-ils ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? D'où se connaissent-ils ? Seuls les pleurs de Ron et d'Hermione se faisaient entendre, sans compter ce dialogue mystérieux.

- Non, nous resterons…

- …Auprès d'eux pour…

- …Régner sur le monde, finit la cape verte.

- Et vous croyez que dans ma grande bonté je vais vous laissez faire !

- Je ne pense pas en effet, mais on te tuera.

- Vous ne pouvez rien me faire, dit-il.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, **Avada Kedavra**, envoya la cape argentée.

La personne de terre changea et la surface de son corps devint noire, ainsi le sort rebondit et d'un geste de la main elle l'envoya sur la cape verte, qui sauta sur le coté pour l'éviter.

_- Fais attention à eux_, dit Harry à Eldric.

Harry contourna les derniers combattants et alla vers Ron pour le consoler et pour vérifier l'état de Ginny qu'il savait n'était pas morte, il vit les Dragolettes s'enfuir et le Dragon rouge se posa silencieusement sur le château.

- Ron, dit-il d'une voix apaisante en mettant sa main sur son épaule, laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

- Non ! s'écria Ron en sanglotant. C'est ma sœur, je m'en occupe, je la porterai. Ginny, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu te protéger (reniflement), excuse-moi.

- Ron, elle n'est pas morte…

- CONFRINGO, cria une voix.

Harry se retourna vers le combat et vit le sort turquoise se faire stopper par le bouclier du terreux. Harry, voyant que cela pourrait durer des heures, choisit d'intervenir, il se tourna donc vers Ron.

- Je te promets qu'elle est en vie, mais pour l'instant il faut que je sache qui lui à jeté le sort qui l'a rendu comme ça.

- Le vert, cracha-t-il avec une grimace.

Harry se leva, s'il avait demandé cela c'est parce qu'il avait découvert des résidus du sort du coma infernal, où seul le jeteur pouvait l'enlever, il essaya de parler Télépathiquement au terreux mais impossible de passer sa carapace, pourtant absolument personne n'avait encore réussit à l'en empêcher.

Harry marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'aire du combat…

- HARRY, REVIENT ICI, cria son grand-père.

Il était à dix mètres du combat quand brusquement il s'arrêta, il entendait une voix. La voix se fit de plus en plus présente et il put distinctement l'entendre, il s'en rappelait de cette voix, exactement la même, la voix de l'élément feu, une voix d'homme, une voix forte, une voix chaleureuse, mais une voix autoritaire qui te forçait presque à l'écouter.

_Va mon garçon, tu es prêt, je me donne à toi, tu as prouvé ta bravoure, je ne te forcerais pas, n'ai pas peur, laisse toi aller._

Harry se remit à marcher, confiant, à chaque pas qu'il faisait son corps prenait de plus en plus feu, et trois mètres avant qu'il soit dans le combat son corps était de la braise, pas de la flamme, son corps était parfaitement défini.

Il marcha encore et se mit un rapide et discret puissant bouclier permanant appelé aussi bouclier d'Andros, transparent qui plus est.

- **Scutum horribilis**, pensa Harry.

Puis il continua et fini sa marche au milieu du combat qui s'arrêta, mais au même moment le Dragon rouge s'envola vers la forêt interdite, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Harry se consacra sur les deux protégés qui le regardaient et au terreux qui était maintenant derrière lui.

- Potter, on dit que tu es puissant est que mon maitre te craint, dit la cape argentée.

- Et j'en suis fier, répondit Harry froidement.

Harry se concentra vite fait pour dédoubler sa concentration pour qu'une partie s'occupe de la cape verte et l'autre de la cape argentée, ce qui aurait été pratique pour le terreux qui avait plusieurs blessures. Et c'est sans lever un bras qu'il prononça distinctement et en même temps deux sorts.

- **Furanio, Impero**.

Ces deux sorts provoquèrent quelques étouffements ou quelque petit cris, mais en tout cas la cape argentée tomba par terre raide, tandis que la cape verte ne put rien faire et se fit contrôler par Harry.

- Libère-la du Coma infernal ! ordonna-t-il.

Le protégé leva sa baguette.

- Vict… NON ! Je ne libèrerais pas cette sotte, dit-il.

- Bien, je ne libèrerai pas ton frère jumeau dans ce cas, qui est atteint par ce même sort.

- Comment…

- Je le sais ? C'est simple, je ne l'ai remarqué qu'aujourd'hui, votre magie s'unifierais presque, et seul les jumeau peuvent être aussi lié.

- Réveille-le ! ordonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

- Réveilla-la ! rétorqua Harry.

- **Avada Kedavra**.

Harry vit un corps se mettre devant le sien, mais il ne fit rien, il sentait la puissance que dégageait ce corps, c'était le terreux. Le sort rebondit et disparut dans le ciel noir.

- Je t'empêcherais de tuer tant que je le pourrais.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer avec ta fille.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien lui faire, elle est trop puissante pour toi, tu en as toujours était jaloux avec ton frère. Maintenant Xorok, réveille-là ou tu ne pourras plus profiter de Taël.

Le dit Xorok lança un regard noir au terreux et pointa Ginny.

- **Victum**, dit-il.

Harry fit la même chose et les deux protégés disparurent en transplanant, c'est alors que le Dragon rouge refit son apparition et se posa sur la tour la plus proche des anciens combats.

- Humain, parla le Dragon d'une voix rauque, j'ai attendu jusqu'a maintenant Nécromancien, tu connais les règles.

- Je connais les règles Ethelred.

- Maintenant !

- Les quatre sont là, dit-il en montrant les Mangemorts par terre.

Le Dragon leva la tête, puis quatre fine flamme tracèrent le chemin et englobèrent un corps de Mangemort chacun, ils brulèrent immédiatement.

- Es-tu sûr de ne m'en donner que quatre humain.

- Oui, Ethelred ! Disparaît !

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ethelred s'enflamma, et quelques secondes plus tard il ne fut plus rien.

- Que s'est il passé, dit d'une petite voix McGonagall.

- Harry, sait-tu ce que tu viens de faire, gronda son grand-père.

- Oui, je le sais très bien, j'ai protégé Poudlard et tous les élèves qui étaient à l'intérieur…

- Tu as sacrifié quatre personnes pour cela, s'énerva-t-il.

- ET ALORS, cria Harry en se rapprochant, CE NE SONT QUE DES MANGEMORTS. TU CROIS QUE TU AURAIS PU TE BATTRE CONTRE VOLDEMORT ET LES MAITRES DES TENEBRES EN MEME TEMPS ? NON ! ET MOI NON PLUS.

- ET DEVDAR !

- DEVDAR ? TU CROIS QUE J'AVAIS LE TEMPS D'APPELER DEVDAR ? REFLECHI BON SANG. TU PREFERE SACRIFIER DES CENTAINES D'ELEVES INNOCENTS OU QUATRE MANGEMORTS ?

Eldric laissa un petit silence, puis son visage changea.

- Excuse-moi Harry, dit-il en baissant les yeux, j'étais inquiet, je n'ai jamais eu personne à m'occuper, et je te voyais marcher tranquillement vers le combat, j'ai paniqué.

- C'est rien, je te pardonne grand-père.

- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? redemanda McGonagall.

- Demandez à Eldric. Eldric, prends en charge Draco, Ron, Ginny et Hermione s'il te plaît, apprends leurs le plus de choses que possible.

- Harry, dit une personne en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

Harry, par réflexe, se retourna violemment et sans le faire exprès sa main repoussa cette personne. Hagrid fit alors un vol de dix mètres.

- HAGRID, cria Harry en courant vers lui, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fais exprès…

- C'est rien Harry, j'ai connu pire. Mais t'a une sacré force, dit-il en se relevant.

Harry regarda autour de lui, tous le monde étaient choqué, sauf un, Eldric.

- Harry…

- Ne dis rien, menaça Harry.

- Mais demande-moi si t'a besoin de quelq…

- NON ! Je dois y aller…

- Mais…

- Grand-père arrête ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider sur ça. Monsieur, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais merci de votre aide…

- Harry, je voulais te dire merci tu nous à encore une fois sauvés, merci.

- De rien Hagrid, grand-père, toute l'aide possible serai nécessaire, apprend la magie à Hagrid, au revoir.

- HARRY! s'écria Hermione, emmène nous…

- Désolé, j'n'en ai pas le droit.

Puis Harry disparut dans une gerbe de flamme, même s'il avait essayé de transplaner, il était toujours dans sa forme de Dzêta feu.

Il apparut donc dans la salle de réunion d'ou il était parti, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, sauf Calurion, toujours assit à sa place, à la droite d'Harry. Il reprit sa forme normale et même si Calurion avait été surprit, il n'en parla pas, à la place il demanda à Harry :

- Alors Harry, que s'est il passé pour que vous partiez aussi brusquement ?

- Une attaque sur Poudlard.

- Ca m'étonne qu'a moitié. Vous nous raconterez tout cela quand les autres seront revenus, ils sont partis prendre l'air.

- Vous voulez que j'aille les chercher ? demanda Harry.

- Non, protesta Calurion, je viens de les appeler.

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il avait laissé ses amis pour qu'il puisse en apprendre encore plus, il n'avait pas encore utilisé toute sa puissance une seule fois, mais avec quatre mage noir de même puissance qu'Harry il fallait qu'il en connaisse encore et toujours plus.

« Comment battre quatre personnes aussi puissante que moi, et seul. Ca relève de l'impossible »

- Vous êtes inquiet, que vous arrive-t-il Harry.

- Vous êtes Empâte ?

- Comme tous les autres Elfes, mais ne changez pas de conversation. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- Vous connaissez la légende du mal divisé ?

- Oui, je sais aussi qu'elle vous correspond.

- Oui, et je me demandais comment je pourrais battre quatre personnes aussi puissantes que moi. À moi tout seul je peux faire exploser Poudlard d'un claquement de doigt.

- Au moins on sait qu'ils veulent garder Poudlard. Harry, je sais que vous avez une légende qui dit que vous devez être seul à vaincre le mal. Pourquoi vous devez être seul ?

- Parce que la légende le dit.

- Vous avez eu besoin de connaître la prophétie qui vous lie à Voldemort pour le combattre ?

A ce moment les autres membres de l'Alliance entrèrent, interrompant la conversation d'Harry et de Calurion.

- J'aimerais qu'on se parle après !

Harry répondit d'un mouvement de la tête et se retourna.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti brusquement Harry ? demanda Alexandre.

- Avant de répondre, est-ce qu'il est possible de se tutoyez ?

Toutes les personnes acceptèrent sans problème puis Harry répondit à la question.

- Et tu ne sais pas qui il est ?

- Non Vlad, les seules choses que je sais c'est qu'il est un Dzêta terre et feu, qu'il connaît les protégés et qu'il à une fille.

- Tu as dit qu'ils s'appelaient comment les protégés ? demanda Burdock.

- Taël et Xorok.

- D'accord, dit-il en se levant, attendez-moi cinq minutes je reviens.

Puis il sorti sans expliquer les raisons.

- Heu…à propos de ce que vous allez m'apprendre, ça va se passer comment ?

- Je pense que deux semaines ne seront plus nécessaires, répondit Elfrod. Voldemort à gagné en puissance, les Dragolettes sont de retour, et bientôt il y aura trois autres personnes de même puissance que toi. On ne peut plus rester sur les positions de t'apprendre les bases, on doit t'en apprendre le plus que possible dans un temps limité.

- Et qui va m'entrainer ?

- Hiswen, Elfrod, Alexandre, Vlad et Calurion, répondit Golgomath. De moi tu n'a rien à apprendre, tout comme de Burdock. Tu auras deux semaines dans chacune des catégories, donc il va falloir travailler à fond.

- C'est un Potter, Golgomath, dit Alexandre ironiquement, en plus d'être un Empereur, rien ne peut lui résister.

A ce moment un paquet apparut devant Harry avec le sceau des Potter sur le dessus.

- Désolé, dit Harry en ouvrant le paquet.

Dans le paquet il y découvrit sept lettres et un dossier. Il prit celle qui était sur le dessus et la lut.

_Harry,_

_Je t'ai envoyé les lettres qui te sont destiné. Je voulais te les passer tout à l'heure mais t'es parti comme un voleur. Mais dis-moi je croyais que tu voulais me parler, pas que j'attends avec impatience cette conversation mais je voulais prendre un peu de temps avec toi. Quand reviens-tu ? Et surtout que s'est-il vraiment passé pendant ton absence pour que tu sois devenu un Vampire-Loup-garou ?_

_Grand-père_

_Ps : Désolé pour Ron et Hermione, j'ai rien pu faire._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Harry,_

_Désolé, mais suite à l'attaque Hermione et moi avions décidé de partir de Poudlard. J'ai failli perdre Ginny, et je ne veux plus revivre ça. Quand à Hermione elle à dit qu'elle apprendra ses cours en même temps qu'on voyagera pour s'entrainer, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit et elle va me forcer à faire pareil. Je sais que tu va trouver notre décision stupide parce qu'Eldric allait nous apprendre la magie élémentaire et à devenir Animagus mais on perd notre temps en cours au lieu de s'entrainer. La guerre est devant nous et on veut être prêt et ne pas être un fardeau pour toi, alors n'essaye pas de nous empêcher à le faire, on sait se débrouiller._

_Harry, maintenant c'est Hermione, notre entrainement on va le commencer en Afrique, si je te le dit s'est parce que je te fais confiance pour nous laisser continuer sur notre décision. Eldric est au courant, il n'était pas d'accord, mais on l'a fait, tout le monde étaient contre nous, surtout la mère à Ron. En partant Eldric nous à donner des parchemins pour qu'on apprenne la magie élémentaire, et Animagus plus vite. _

_On essayera de te tenir au courant de notre progression pour que tu ne te fasses pas de soucis. Dernière chose, Draco protège Ginny, Veronica et Nathalie, et on a demandé à Eldric aussi, on ne connaît Draco seulement depuis une semaine._

_Bizou,_

_Hermione et Ron_

_Ps : Rendez-vous au Ministère le 5 Octobre à minuit, à coté de la fontaine de la Fraternité, pour tu-sais-quoi. On ne l'annule surtout pas._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Seigneur Potter,_

_En tant que nouveau premier ministre, il est de mon devoir de vous avertir des dispositions prise par le Ministère. _

_Mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que l'élection ne s'est pas passée comme vous l'auriez voulu. Etant donné qu'une mesure comme celle là aurait dut être prise par le ministre de la magie, et que Mr Dumbledore voulait aller au plus vite et que de toutes façons Mr Fudge n'aurait jamais laissé une loi telle que celle-ci passer, C'est Mr Dumbledore qui à voulu faire cela._

_Mon élection en tant que nouveau ministre à duré un peu plus d'une semaine. La décision a été difficile parmi ceux qui se proposaient, mais le Magenmagot à finalement porté sa décision sur l'ancien directeur du Département des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, si cette décision ne vous convient pas veuillez m'en tenir informé pour que je puisse demander un changement._

_Dans tous les cas je vous demanderez d'attendre que la nouvelle loi pour que les sorciers choisissent leur Ministre soit passé, je suis en train d'y travailler ardemment. _

_De nouvelles précautions vont également être prises : diplôme des Aurors moins difficile, une dizaine d'Auror au Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes, cinq Auror à Sainte Mangouste et vingt à Poudlard._

_La population va également apprendre dans le cours de la semaine les attaques qui se sont produite depuis le retour de Voldemort ainsi que son retour évidemment, et celui de Serpentard._

_Si vous avez des suggestions à me faire je vous écoute._

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Rufus Scrimgeour,_

_Ministre de la magie,_

_Ministère de la magie._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

A ce moment Burdock entra dans la salle et Harry rangea les lettres dans le paquet, puis il le rétrécit et le mit dans sa poche.

- J'ai des informations sur Taël et Xorok.

_Fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin_

Date de publication du prochain chapitre : 1er Février, ça n'a pas changé.

Titre du prochain chapitre : Lettre et Sacrifice


	23. Lettres et Sacrifice

**CHAPITRE XXII : Lettres et sacrifice**

_Précédemment :_

_A ce moment Burdock entra dans la salle et Harry rangea les lettres dans le paquet, puis il le rétrécit et le mit dans sa poche._

_- J'ai des informations sur Taël et Xorok._

_Maintenant :_

Les membres de l'Alliance s'intéressèrent d'un coup au grand patron des Paladins, qui se rassit et continua sur ses explications.

- Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont exactement mais, depuis quatre ans des assassinats dans tous les pays se produisent, toujours pendant le mois de Juillet. On pourrait dire que c'est du hasard mais les Paladins se demandaient qui tuer, alors ils ont fait une enquête et ont découvert que les meurtres étaient toujours faits de la même façon et à chaque fois ses personnes avaient deux apprentis nommaient Taël et Xorok. On sait qu'ils sont frère et qu'ils sont puissants, mais maintenant on sait aussi qu'ils connaissent des cultures différentes.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils tuaient leurs instructeurs ! remarqua Golgomath.

- Parce qu'ils connaissaient ce qu'ils connaissaient, dit Elfrod.

- Surtout parce que ses instructeurs les connaissaient.

- Cela semble correcte Harry, posa Hiswen. Mais on n'a pas que Voldemort, Salazar, les jumeaux noirs et des Mangemorts pour ennemis.

- Non il y a plus, dit Harry, je peux certifier que les Elfes noirs et les Orques se sont alliés à eux.

- J'ai appris aussi que les Trolls ne resterons pas neutres, ajouta Hiswen.

- C'est pas comme si c'était difficile, rétorqua Vlad.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas leurs avoir demandé leur aide !? rétorqua Golgomath.

- Parce que les Fées sont déjà avec nous, dit Alexandre.

- Les Fées se sentent menacés par des Trolls ? demanda Golgomath étonné.

- Non, mais ils nous détestent, dit Hiswen.

- Très bien, d'autres ennemis sont à ajouter ? demanda Harry qui avait tout marqué.

- Non, mais avec votre accord j'aimerais qu'on demande notre aide aux Nains. Si les Orques ont pris partis à la guerre, les Nains prendront aussi partis de l'autre coté.

- Vas-y Elfrod, tant qu'on à des alliés en plus je ne serais pas contre, dit Harry. Leur chef aura-t-il le droit d'entrée dans l'Alliance ?

- A une seule condition ! Qu'ils acceptent de tout faire pour protéger l'héritier des Potter.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, rétorqua le concerné.

- Non, on l'a tous fait, c'est la condition pour rentrer s'ils veulent quitter l'Alliance il n'y à pas de problème et ce serment disparaitra.

- Très bien, Elfrod tu t'en occupe ?

- Evidemment, mais puisque maintenant tout est réglé je vais devoir vous quitter, prévenez-moi quand Ce sera à mon tour d'entrainer Harry, je viendrais avec mon meilleur briseur de sort et mon meilleur Runiste.

- Très bien Elfrod, au revoir, salua Calurion suivi des autres.

Tout le monde se mit à partir à la suite, et à la fin il ne resta plus que Calurion, Vlad et Alexandre avec Harry.

- Alors, avec qui je commence ? demanda Harry.

- Moi et Alexandre, déclara Vlad.

- Oui, commença Alexandre, Calurion tu peux l'emmener à sa chambre on vient le chercher après, on à quelque personnes à allé chercher.

- Ha bon ? s'étonna Vlad

- Oui, répondit Alexandre en le fixant.

- Ha…heu…oui…c'est ça…on a quelqu'un à aller chercher.

Ils se levèrent et partirent avec Vlad qui fixait Alexandre.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tout les deux ? demanda Harry.

- Ne cherche pas à les comprendre, ils se connaissent mieux que personne.

- Et ils se connaissent depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux cents ans environ, mais pour l'instant je vais t'emmener à ta chambre pour les prochaines semaines. Mais on va traverser des couloirs et mes employés ne savent pas encore que l'Alliance est remit.

Harry, voyant l'allusion, utilisa son don de Métamorphomage. Sa silhouette s'allongea, ses oreilles devinrent pointu, sa peau plus blanche, ce n'était pas le plus beau Elfe mais s'en était un, physiquement. Après tout il est humain pas Elfe, donc ça ne lui va pas.

- Heu, ça ira très bien. Suis-moi.

Harry était couché sur son lit blanc deux places, dans la chambre qui lui était attribué par le roi des Elfes. Elle était entièrement blanche, de la couverture aux murs, en passant par les meubles, pour qu'il puisse la décorer lui-même lui avait dit Calurion.

C'était une chambre spacieuse, contenant un grand lit en face de l'entrée, accompagné d'un chevet sur les coté du lit avec tiroir, une grande armoire blanche à deux grandes portes coulissante était posé sur le milieu du mur de gauche. A droite un bureau de diamant blanc étincelant de trois mettre était entreposé avec des Runes Elfiques sur les pieds légèrement courbé vers l'intérieur. Le sol blanc était lisse et brillant grâce aux reflets du soleil sans pour autant être très glissant. Une fenêtre de chaque coté de l'armoire y était positionné, ainsi que sur le plafond.

Harry réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Calurion en venant dans sa chambre, sans rencontrer une seule personne.

_Flash back_

_- Alors Harry, commença Calurion une fois la porte de la salle de réunion de l'Alliance fermé, as-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit tout a l'heure ?_

_- Oui, et je pense que même si je n'avais pas connu la prophétie me liant à Voldemort je l'aurais combattu. Mais qui connait cette prophétie dans l'Alliance ?_

_- Hiswen surement, et moi grâce aux pouvoirs Elfique, mais ne change pas de sujet, de toute façon Voldemort ne pourra pas la connaître par nous. Mais est-ce que c'est parce que c'est la légende qui te dit qu'il n'y que toi qui peux les battre que tu ne veux pas te faire aider, ou pour une autre raison ?_

_- Je ne veux pas faire courir un risque inutile aux autres._

_- Un risque inutile ? dit Calurion en tournant pour la première fois à gauche, dans le couloir bleu. Harry, tu n'a pas encore assez d'expérience et de connaissance pour faire face à quatre personnes d'une telle puissance, pour l'instant il n'y que Voldemort, mais les autres vont malheureusement suivre. Il faut que tu accepte l'aide des autres, le terreux comme tu dis, il pourrait t'aider, tes amis aussi._

_- Mes amis sont partis s'entrainer de leurs cotés, ils ont quitté Poudlard._

_- Exactement, c'est justement pour t'aider, ils tournèrent à gauche._

_- Mais c'est dangereux, ils veulent partir de partout._

_- Je peux demander à Burdock d'engager un Suiveur, proposa Calurion._

_- Tu le ferais ?_

_- Bien sur, et tu peux le faire toi aussi, dans l'Alliance il faut s'entraider._

_- Oui, merci Calurion, dit Harry en s'arrêtant au même endroit que Calurion, devant une porte blanche._

_- Je vais te laisser, ta chambre est ici, tu l'a décor comme tu veux, et réfléchit bien à ce qu'on c'est dit._

_- Merci Calurion._

_- Je t'en pris._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Maintenant il était allongé sur son nouveau lit, pour quelques semaines, et il réfléchissait à la conversation avec Calurion.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'expérience et la connaissance pour faire face à quatre grandes puissances. Deux experts en magie noir et nécromancie, dont une légende de la magie noir et la terreur des années 70 et maintenant aujourd'hui. Et deux adolescents qui, Harry le pensait, deviendraient les deux autres mage noir avec la même puissance que lui, qui en plus connaissaient diverse culture magique. Même s'il en connaissait aussi, mais ce n'était pas énorme.

Oui, il se devait de laisser ses amis l'aider, ce n'était pas SA guerre, c'était la guerre de tout la monde et il allait accepter toute l'aide possible, a la limite du raisonnable évidemment. De toute façon Hermione et Ron sont assez grands pour prendre des décisions aussi grandes et importantes soit-elles. Ils avaient vécu avec Harry depuis sa première année, alors ils connaissaient les risque qu'ils sen couraient.

Que les légendes disent qu'il soit le seul à vaincre les quatre est une chose, même si il y a aussi la prophétie sur Voldemort qui l'appui, mais elle ne dit pas qu'aucune aide pourrait être acceptée.

Ce sont sur ses pensées qu'il choisit de lire les autres lettres qu'Eldric lui avait envoyé. Il sortit le paquet de sa poche, l'agrandit puis sortit les trois lettres et le dossier qu'il n'avait pas encore lu.

La première fut la lettre de Sirius.

_Filleul,_

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, mais je poursuivais un groupe de Mangemort dans le sud. _

_Alors comme ça tu n'as pas oublié la petite farce que je t'ai faite ? Voyons Harry, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter pour de simple sort, ce n'est pas digne de toi. En tout cas je suis content d'avoir eu de vos nouvelles, et je vous plains, votre emploi du temps est chargé. _

_Au ministère toute la semaine à été un vrai chamboulement, le nouveau ministre à était nommé, et Fudge viré, par les ordres du grand Empereur de la Grande-Bretagne, j'ai nommé, mon filleul adoré. _

_Rufus Scrimgeour as été nommé ministre, le monde magique de la Grande-Bretagne va bouger avec lui. Toutes les nouvelles créations qu'ont faites les chercheurs vont devenir publiques, pour certaine, et de nouvelle loi vont être passés._

_Porte-toi bien, et donne-moi de tes nouvelles dans une prochaine lettre._

_Ton parrain adoré._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Harry,_

_Comment tu vas ? Sirius m'as donné de tes nouvelles, désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelle avant mais j'étais en mission importante. Je vais très bien, ainsi que Sirius qui est dans son bureau en train d'écrire son rapport, il vient de me faire lire sa lettre aussi. Je dois dire que depuis que Sirius est arrivé ici, l'ambiance est devenu plus gaie, il connaît tellement de sort marrant qu'il les partage « gentiment » aux autres. Heureusement il n'ose pas me toucher, je les menacé que tu t'occuperais de lui a ma place, tu lui fais de l'effet._

_Donc puisque Sirius vient de me faire lire sa lettre je sais qu'il ne t'a pas vraiment dit ce qui se passait ici. C'est vrai qu'il y a eut du remue ménage cette semaine dû au nouveau ministre, mais en rentrant de ma mission avec Sirius on a découvert que quelques employés était sous Imperium, ne t'inquiète pas on va s'en charger. C'était juste pour te prévenir que le ministère n'est pas complètement immunisé face à la menace des quatre noirs, on les appelle comme ça au bureau, Serpentard, Tu-sais-qui et leur bras droit._

_Ne te fait pas de souci, on s'occupe du ministère, de toute façon Scrimgeour va faire passer tous les employé sous Veritaserum, ce n'est pas une nouvelle loi, est-ce qui parait c'est sur ordre de l'Empereur, une recette de potion de vérification de contre Veritaserum à été donné pour que tout se passe bien, donc je peux te dire qu'il va y avoir du changement, les ténèbres font des ravage, mais on va en faire de notre coté._

_Tonks_

_Ps : Fais attention à toi._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Seigneur Potter,_

_Je vous fais parvenir la confirmation de la date du procès contre Messieurs Malfoy, Fudge et Nott ainsi que Mme Ombrage qui aura lieu le 24 septembre à neuf heures précises. _

_Comme il a été convenu, vous n'assisterez pas au procès, mais je peux vous assurer que vous récupèrerez entièrement vos biens._

_Morholt,_

_Défenseur Gobelin,_

_Gringots._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir répondu et envoyé les documents que vous m'avez demandé, la semaine a était très chargé, dû a l'élection du nouveau ministre. Je dois vous avouer, même si je pense que mon avis ne vous intéresse pas, que je suis heureuse que vous vouliez vous enregistrer en tant qu'Animagus, cependant il est de mon devoir de vous dire qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de traiter ses affaires ci. _

_Ce genre de requête aurait dû être fait auprès du Service des usages abusifs de la magie, bien que je sois le supérieur hiérarchique de ce service._

_Cependant j'apprécie grandement la confiance dont vous me portez, et je peux vous assurer que je collaborerais avec la brigade de police magique pour punir l'infraction dont Miss Skeeter est accusée._

_Je joins à ce parchemin les trois dossiers d'enregistrement Animagus dont vous m'avez fait part._

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Amélia Bones,_

_Directrice du Département de la justice magique,_

_Ministère de la magie_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Fiche de pré-enregistrement d'Animagus**

Nom du sorcier : ……………………………………………………

Nom de l'animal : ……………………………………………………

Signe particulier qui permet de reconnaître le sorcier : ………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Description complète de l'animal :……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Voici comment la fiche se présentait, au début Harry s'était demandé pourquoi « Fiche de pré-enregistrement d'Animagus », jusqu'a ce qu'un détail lui revienne, tous les Animagus étaient enregistré par la suite dans « le registre » qui était conservé dans le Service des usages abusifs de la magie.

Harry décida de répondre immédiatement à quelques lettres.

_Grand-père,_

_Je suis conscient que tu ne pouvais pas forcer Hermione et Ron à rester contre leur gré, et de toute façon ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Ils sont assez grand pour prendre de telle décision, ils ont vécu avec moi toutes les aventures qui m'est arrivé, alors ils connaissent les dangers qu'ils encourent. _

_Ils sont partis pour s'entrainer et je te remercie de les aider pour les éléments et les Animagus, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose, pour l'apprentissage des Animagus, leur as-tu donné la version familial ?_

_En ce qui concerne notre discussion, elle devra se passer plus tard car, comme tu l'as remarqué je suis devenu un demi-Vampire, demi-Loup garou et je t'en expliquerais les raisons plus tard. _

_Et pour finir j'aimerais que tu efface les souvenirs de la prophétie d'Albus, Voldemort est plus puissant et pourrait essayer de forcer les barrières d'Occlumencie d'Albus, merci._

_Harry._

_Ps : Protège Poudlard pour moi s'il te plait._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Hermione, Ron,_

_Je comprends tout à fait votre envie d'en apprendre plus sans se préoccuper des cours, et je n'essayerai pas de vous faire revenir sur votre décision. Je vous remercie de me faire confiance en m'indiquant le lieu de votre première destination. J'aimerais aussi vous dire de faire extrêmement attention non seulement pour les dangers dont vous rencontrerez surement, mais aussi en rapport a votre entrainement. Je te fais confiance Hermione pour prendre toute les mesures nécessaires pour que vous appreniez à devenir Animagus et la magie élémentaire en toute sécurité._

_Faites attention à vous et envoyé moi de vos nouvelles le plus vite que possible._

_Harry._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Mr le ministre,_

_Je suis fière de votre nomination et je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision tant que vous agirez en tant que Ministre pour le peuple et pas pour vos intérêts personnel comme Cornelius Fudge l'as fait._

_Les mesures de sécurités que vous avez prises me suffisent amplement, vous connaissez ce genre de disposition étant donné votre ancien poste de Directeur du bureau des Aurors. _

_Cependant je serais intransigeant sur le fait de faire passer la loi qui concerne le peuple, c'est au peuple de décider qui doit diriger le pays pas à de simple politiciens qui reste sur leur position de sang-pur complètement stupide._

_J'ai également appris, par une intermédiaire qui travail au ministère, que vous allez faire passer tout les employés du Ministère sous Veritaserum sous, avec soi-disant, mon consentement. Je ne vous en veux pas de votre décision que je trouve tout à fait approprié par les temps qui courent, mais j'aimerais que dans le futur vous m'en fassiez part._

_Continuez sur votre voie, Monsieur le Ministre, le Magenmagot as fait un excellent choix._

_Harry Potter,_

_Empereur de la Grande-Bretagne._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sirius,_

_Pour commencer je voudrais t'annoncer que non, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait et que tu vas le regretter, ensuite je ne peux pas te dire ou je suis mais je peux te révéler que je suis en excellente santé et absolument hors de danger. Sinon préviens-moi dès qu'il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel qui se passe au ministère, t'as oublié de me prévenir que des employés du ministère étaient sous imperium, en espérant bien sûr que ce ne soit pas volontaire, mais préviens-moi au moindre changement._

_Et passe le bonjour à Tonks et dit-lui que je la remercie._

_Harry Potter,_

_Attendant de mettre sa vengeance en pratique._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Madame Bones,_

_Je vous remercie grandement d'avoir pu prendre en main ma requête personnellement, les raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai demandé personnellement de vous occuper de ma demande est que je vous fais entièrement confiance et pas à vos subordonné que je ne connais absolument pas._

_La deuxième raison est que j'aimerais que le moins de monde que possible sache que mes amis et moi sommes des Animagus et encore moins la forme dont nous nous transformerons._

_Et enfin, pour la troisième et dernière raison, je sais que nous serons inscrit dans le registre des Animagus, mais j'aimerais que nos futurs compétences soit connu le moins possible et surtout le moins rapidement que possible._

_Je vous remercie de votre collaboration, et de votre réponse personnelle._

_Ce sont sur ses dernières paroles que je vous abandonne à votre dure tache de faire régner la loi dans ce pays en crise._

_Harry Potter._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry empila toutes ses lettres et il secoua son poignet pour, enfin, le reposer et essayer d'enlever la petite douleur. Il se mit à penser à appeler Hedwige pour envoyer ses lettres mais il l'avait laissé à Poudlard pour qu'elle puisse être avec ses congénères et être en sécurité. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ici, dans le royaume Elfique ou seul les Sarish peuvent passer les barrières de protections.

Il finit par appeler Ulric, qui avait disparut depuis un petit moment, depuis la révélation de la nouvelle alliance entre Vlad et lui en fait, et Ulric apparut dans une gerbe de flamme, en se positionnant devant lui sur le lit également.

**PH** Salut Ulric! dit Harry.

**PH** Salut Harry!

**PH** Dit, tu peux me dire ou est-ce que tu es, l'Alliance est de nouveau réuni, et tu ères toujours.

**PH** Hé bien, maintenant que tu es au courant de ce que tu dois faire, je pense que je peux te le dire. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré un lien s'est forgé entre nous, tu l'as ressenti au fond de toi-même, depuis ce jour je sais à quoi je suis destiné. Je dois être sacrifié, tout comme Hedwige et ton prochain compagnon. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, tout comme moi je tiens à toi, mais j'ai voulu prendre mes distances pour que la séparation soit moins douloureuse.

**PH** J'ai l'impression qu'on se parle comme un vieux couple, rigola Harry les larmes aux yeux.

**PH** Comprends-moi Harry…

**PH** Il est justement là le problème, je te comprends et je t'approuve, mais t'entendre dire ca, ça fait mal. Tu es resté avec moi alors que tu savais que tu devrais être sacrifié.

**PH** Et je DOIS être sacrifié, sans mon sacrifice celui d'Hedwige et ton prochain compagnon, Le Dragon Blanc ne pourra pas être appelé. Chacun à ses ennemi, et pour les Dragolettes c'est Devdar.

**PH** Très bien, mais tu me manqueras.

**PH** Oui, je sais, je manquerais à beaucoup de monde.

Harry rigola et sécha les larmes.

**PH** Mais tu ne m'a pas appelé pour savoir ça ?

**PH** En fait non ! Est-ce que tu peux emmener ses lettres ?

**PH** Bien sûr !

Il attrapa les lettres vite fait et disparut sans qu'Harry est eut le temps de lui dire où elles devaient aller.

Harry s'affala sur son lit, ce demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Vlad et Alexandre, Il avait eut le temps de lire et répondre aux lettres, ainsi qu'avoir une petite conversation avec Ulric. Que pouvait-il faire, il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien le royaume et encore moins le peuple, donc hors de question de se promener pour l'instant. Tout à coup une image s'imposa à lui, surement dû à l'Occlumencie.

Il fit alors apparaître le dossier que lui avait donné Alexandre sur le renforcement des liens entre le Loup-garou et l'humain puis il commença à le consulter. Il y découvrit, des tests, des conséquences dues à des expériences, des données, des contre-indications, des ingrédients à ne surtout pas mélanger. Tout ce qui était écrit dans ce dossier joignait son propre projet, il put ainsi railler des données qu'il aurait voulu faire. Grâce à ce dossier son projet qui était celui d'Alexandre maintenant avait fait un bond immense, et à présent il était sûr de trouver la solution à ce problème dans les mois voire les semaines à venir selon le temps qu'il se donnait.

Au moment ou Harry allait tourner une page du dossier quelqu'un frappa à la porte, trois quart d'heure après son arrivée dans sa nouvelle chambre, il dit d'entrée et ce fut Eärionia Torfilia qui entra dans sa chambre accompagnait d'un loup gris, une couleur tout à fait normal pour un loup.

- Bonjour Seigneur Potter, dit-elle en parfait anglais.

- Bonjour Guérisseuse Torfilia, salua Harry.

- Je viens vous chercher pour que nous puissions approfondir votre examen.

- Pardon, s'étonna-t-il surtout parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on le traitait comme une bête de foire qu'autre chose, mais il avait fais attention de renforcer son Occlumencie pour éviter qu'elle ressente ses émotions.

- Oui, le Comte Vlad et le Comte Alexandre, ont emmené leurs Guérisseurs, et ils ont insisté pour que j'y participe, je pourrais peut-être aider.

- On sait déjà que je suis un demi-Vampire et un demi-Loup-garou, sembla utile de préciser Harry.

- Oui, vous avez raison votre Excellence, (roulement d'yeux de la part d'Harry) mais nous ne savons pas exactement à quel degrés vous avez été atteint. J'ai senti, en essayant de vous ramener tout à l'heure, une présence en vous, quelque chose que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'identifié, mais cette chose à bousculer le métabolisme des molécules des gènes de Vampire et de Loup-garou, j'en ai fait part au Roi Calurion, ainsi qu'aux Comtes Vlad et Alexandre, et il faut absolument qu'on vous examine pour savoir vos nouvelles possibilités et à quel degré vous avez été touché.

- Ouaw ! trouva comme réponse intelligente Harry. Hé bien je vous suis, dit-il en se levant. Mais avant, s'écria Harry en faisant sursauter la Guérisseuse Torfilia et son Sarish qui grogna.

- Chuuuut, ce n'est rien Läné, dit-elle en lui caressant la tête pour calmer son loup. Oui Seigneur, reprit-elle poliment en levant le regard vers Harry.

- Excusez-moi Guérisseuse Torfilia, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous surprendre.

- Ce n'est rien Seigneur, je n'y été tout simplement pas préparé, dit-elle en offrant un sourire sincère. Mais que voulez-vous rajouter ?

- J'aimerais savoir plus exactement pourquoi, quand on s'est vu dans mon esprit, vous m'avez dit que les peuples de l'Alliance devaient beaucoup à ma famille et à moi. Je comprends pour ma famille puisqu'elle à protégeait les peuples, mais moi, qu'ai-je fait de spécial ?

- Vous vivez Seigneur, répondit-elle. C'est parce que vous vivez qu'on vous doit beaucoup. Il y a quelque temps, notre Roi à senti un renforcement dans nos défenses, posé par Charlus Potter, il m'en à fait part mais on n'a pas sut d'où provenez ce renforcement, et c'est quand le Comte Vlad a parlé que les Potter recevez un héritage que nous avons compris. Quand vous avez reçut votre héritage, toute votre puissance s'est révélé, et par le rituel qu'a utilisé Charlus Potter, il a lié son sang à nos défenses, et plus l'héritier est puissant, plus nos défenses sont puissantes, pour toutes les communautés.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Charlus Potter en aurait fait autant, dit Harry époustouflé.

Ce genre de rituel était irréversible, ce qui prouvait que Charlus Potter comptait énormément à la continuité de ses peuples.

- Charlus Potter était un grand homme, avec un grand cœur, malheureusement il est mort juste avant que nous puissions lui apprendre quelques arts de nos cultures, dit-elle en se perdant dans ses souvenirs lointains. Bref, s'écria-t-elle, on nous attend.

Puis ils partirent en direction d'un endroit qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, en compagnie d'un loup qui le surveillait à ses moindres faits et geste et d'une Elfe dont il voulait faire plus ample connaissance, en toute amicalité évidemment.

_Fin_

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas répondre aux rviews, tout c'est éffacé de ma boite e-mail, vraiment désolé. Mais je me rapelle d'une question.

Si Harry connait le nom des protégé c'est parce que le terreux l'a dit, voilà. Merci pour toute vos reviews, super encouragente.


	24. Mi Vampire, mi Loupgarou

**Ndt :** Et voilà un chapitre non prévu qui, je l'espère, plaira à tout le monde, tout commentaire est accepté, bon ou mauvais, alors n'hésitez pas, même si c'est pour dire des choses que vous trouvez blessante. Bonne lecture.

**MERCI A ANGIE POUR SA CORRECTION FABULEUSE ENCORE UNE FOIS.**

**CHAPITRE XXIII : Mi-Vampire, mi-Loup-garou**

_Précédemment :_

_- Charlus Potter était un grand homme, avec un grand cœur, malheureusement il est mort juste avant que nous puissions lui apprendre quelques arts de nos cultures, dit-elle en se perdant dans ses souvenirs lointains. Bref, s'écria-t-elle, on nous attend._

_Puis ils partirent en direction d'un endroit qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, en compagnie d'un loup qui surveillait ses moindres faits et geste et d'une Elfe dont il voulait faire plus ample connaissance, en toute amicalité évidemment._

_Maintenant :_

- Ha ! Enfin ! s'écria Alexandre une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce bleu ciel, une dizaine de lit était placé sur le coté gauche espacé de deux mètres chacun, une porte, au fond à gauche de la salle, devait aller dans une salle inconnue. Vlad et Alexandre étaient à coté du quatrième lit, accompagnés de deux personnes.

Celle à coté de Vlad était blonde, avec un regard dur, des yeux marron presque noirs, le regardait intensément, le front plissé. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante quinze environ, elle semblait avoir une trentaine d'année. Elle lui fit un léger signe de la tête auquel Harry répondit de la même façon avant de passer à la deuxième personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, des cheveux bruns grisonnants, les joues creusées, une barbe de quelques jours, des yeux marron tout à fait normal. C'était un homme de plus normal si on excluait le fait que c'était un Loup-garou et qu'il dégageait une grande puissance, même si c'était moins qu'Albus Dumbledore.

- Veuillez nous excuser Comte Alexandre, nous avons eu un léger contretemps, répondit Eärionia Torfilia.

- Ce n'est rien Guérisseuse Torfilia, dit Vlad. Harry si tu pouvais t'allonger sur ce lit (il désigna le lit à coté de lui) pour que nous puissions t'examiner.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire exactement ? demanda Harry en marchant vers le lit.

Il s'allongea sur le lit au drap blanc, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et sa robe, et Vlad et Alexandre se positionnèrent chacun d'un coté, Vlad à gauche et Alexandre à droite, puis Alexandre y répondit.

- Nous rien, mais nos Guérisseurs vont t'examiner. Pour commencer nous allons t'endormir, ensuite la Guérisseuse Torfilia va regarder ce qu'elle a senti tout à l'heure et l'identifier. Avec ce qu'elle aura appris, nos Guérisseurs feront ce qu'il faut pour découvrir tout ce qu'il y a à découvrir sur tes nouvelles capacités.

- C'est vague, dit Harry.

- C'est tous ce que nos Guérisseurs nous ont dit, ce qui veut dire que c'est tous ce qu'ils savent.

- Pour commencer, reprit Vlad, on va te présenter ceux qui vont s'occuper de toi. Ma Guérisseuse se nomme Camilla Cronk, dit-il en montrant la femme blonde.

- Et mon Guérisseur s'appel Fulbert Alderton, continua Alexandre en désignant l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, et bien sur tu connais Eärionia Torfilia, la Guérisseuse personnelle de Calurion.

Fulbert Alderton lui fit un vague signe de la tête, Camilla Cronk resta stoïque étant donné qu'elle lui avait déjà dit bonjour, tandis qu'Eärionia Torfilia lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

Vlad lui tendit un gobelet en lui disant que c'était une potion de sommeil et de la boire.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas pour vous insultez, mais je ne vous connais pas vraiment et…

- Et on comprend tout à fait si tu veux vérifier si ce n'est pas un poison, coupa Vlad.

Harry fit un sourire de remerciement et d'un léger geste de la main il jeta le sort **Revelasort de Scarpin**, ce qui lui permit de connaître les ingrédients de la potion violette qui était dans le gobelet qu'il tenait. Une brume violette sorti du gobelet et Harry put voir, inscrit dans la brume, les ingrédients qui avaient été utilisaient pour la conception de cette potion et, en effet, c'était véritablement un somnifère.

Il but donc entièrement la potion de sommeil et ses paupières devinrent lourdes, il voyait flou, puis il sombra dans un sommeil insouciant.

Une fois qu'Harry fut endormi Vlad et Alexandre s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à la Guérisseuse Torfilia qui se positionna immédiatement sur la gauche du « patient ». Elle mit sa main droite au niveau de son bassin du coté droit, serra le poing, puis le rouvrit brusquement. Un bâton apparut soudainement dans un flash beige, le même que la première fois où elle l'avait utilisé sur Harry.

Elle leva son bâton pour que la boule de cristal soit juste au-dessus du cœur d'Harry, là où se tenait le cœur de sa magie comme elle pouvait le voir grâce à son don personnel.

La boule de cristal devint beige et la Guérisseuse Torfilia ferma mes yeux, un rayon beige sortit de la boule pour entrer dans Harry. Elle resta comme ca pendant une dizaine de minute avant que le rayon disparaisse et que la boule de cristal redevint transparente comme avant. La Guérisseuse Torfilia rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers les deux autres Guérisseurs.

- C'est formidable, murmura-t-elle un grand sourire accroché au visage.

- Qu'est ce qui est formidable ? demanda froidement la Guérisseuse Cronk.

- Il a été soigné par un Pégase, répondit-elle.

- Par un Pégase ? demanda le Guérisseur Alderton étonné.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle toujours le sourire scotché aux lèvres.

Vlad et Alexandre se regardèrent, étonnés qu'elle montre autant son contentement.

- Vous en êtes sur ? redemanda le Guérisseur Alderton.

- Mais oui ! J'en suis certaine. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois leurs signature magique et je pourrais la reconnaître entre-mille. Le Seigneur Potter a été soigné par un Pégase, finit-elle toujours excité.

- C'est incroyable, murmura la Guérisseuse Cronk aussi étonné que toutes les personnes dans la pièce, sans compter Harry.

- Et qu'est ce que cela veut véritablement dire ? demanda Vlad. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, mais pas pour le coté guérison…

- Nous n'en savons presque rien mon Roi, répondit la Guérisseuse Cronk. A part que le Seigneur Potter peut très bien ne rien avoir des cotés négatifs des Vampires et des Loups-garous. Peut-être qu'un des deux a été annulé, on ne peut que supposer pour l'instant, étant donné que ce n'est jamais arrivé qu'un Pégase guérisse quelqu'un d'autres qu'un Pégase en tout cas de ce que je sais, peut-être que le Guérisseur Alderton ou la Guérisseuse Torfilia pourra nous en dire plus, finit-elle en se tournant vers les deux concernés.

- Malheureusement je n'en connais pas plus pour l'instant, déclara le Guérisseur Alderton.

- En 1423 ans d'existence je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, mais d'après le peu de ce que j'ai pu étudier sur la magie des Pégase on pourrait supposer que le Seigneur Potter devienne bien un mi-Vampire, mi-Loup-garou, cependant il se pourrait que ses envies de sang soit inexistant ou rare, que le soleil ne lui fasse aucun effet de façon naturel. Pour le coté Loup il pourrait aimer plus la viande cru, que la pleine lune ne lui fasse aucun effet, que son Loup et lui soit en parfaite harmonie, autant la magie des Pégase n'aura que soignait les blessures, j'ai plein de supposition, mais ce ne sont que des suppositions qui peuvent ne pas être vrai. Pour savoir exactement ce que le Seigneur Potter a de nouveau, on doit l'examiner le plus que possible avec toutes nos ressources pour connaître dans tous les détails les changements en lui.

- Très bien, dit Alexandre, dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser l'examiner, contactez nous dès que vous aurez terminé.

- D'accord, Comte Alexandre, répondit la Guérisseuse Torfilia.

Le Guérisseur Alderton et la Guérisseuse Cronk s'inclinèrent au départ de leur Roi respectif et entamèrent l'examen complet d'Harry, accompagnaient de la Guérisseuse Torfilia.

Alexandre et Vlad fermèrent la porte de l'infirmerie de la Guérisseuse Eärionia, et s'engagèrent à gauche, dans le couloir bleu du palais Royal d'Ardànë.

- T'imagine Alexandre, si Harry devient l'un des nôtres, il pourra venir dans chacun de nos royaumes sans aucune permission.

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'il aurait pu venir sans aucune permission même sans ca.

- Oui, mais là aucun de nos sujets lui sautera à la gorge s'ils ne le connaissent pas et cela lui évitera de se faire tuer, comme quand le Seigneur Potter l'avait fait.

- Tu n'avais qu'à faire comme tous les autres royaumes et montrer une image de Charlus Potter, et peut-être que tu aurais évité de faire tuer ton petit Vampire.

- C'était le chef de ma garde royal, s'écria Vlad, en tournant à droite dans le couloir bleu toujours aussi vide.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as que des incapables dans ta garde royale, rétorqua Alexandre.

- Ce n'était pas un incapable, il était juste un peu trop protecteur envers moi.

- Ou un peu trop stupide.

- Tu l'a jamais aimé, lui fit remarquer Vlad en descendant les escaliers qui les mèneraient au rez-de-chaussée.

- Je n'ai commencé à le trouver stupide que lorsqu'il s'est fait tuer, s'en prendre au Seigneur Potter il fallait être fous pour s'en prendre à lui.

- Calurion ne se gênait pas, tout comme Hiswen.

- Calurion et Hiswen SONT fous.

- Pas vraiment, lui dit Vlad, puisqu'ils le battaient.

- Il les battait aussi. Et souvent on trouvait les duellistes en mauvais état.

- En fait tu à raison, ils sont fous, résuma Vlad.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée du palais royal et ils allaient sortir quand une voix les interpella.

- Qui sont fous ?

- Calurion, s'écria Vlad, vieux chnoque rabougris, tes os sont toujours en bon état ?

Avant que Vlad puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva avec une épée à la gorge et les deux bras tenu par une personne derrière lui qui n'était autre que Calurion.

- Tu veux une autre démonstration Vlad ? murmura Calurion à l'oreille de celui-ci en appuyant plus l'épée sur la gorge de Vlad.

- Désolé Calurion, c'est encore l'esprit de mon père qui ma possédé, dit-il suivit d'Alexandre qui se tapa le front.

- Ton père est toujours le responsable de tes paroles qui te mène à des situations critiques.

- C'est bizarre hein ?

Calurion retira son épée et lâcha les bras de Vlad pour ensuite lui donner une claque derrière la tête.

- Hé ! s'écria Vlad.

- Arrête de dire des âneries plus grandes que ta bêtise, rétorqua Calurion en se mettant en face des deux autres. Vous comptez aller où ?

- Faire un tour a…t'arrête de rigoler toi…faire un tour a la ville, **silencio**, tu m'auras saoulé virus, on aller faire un tour a la ville d' mmmmh…

- Je t'interdis de me jeter un seul sort mort-vivant, dit Alexandre qui s'était enlevé le sort.

- Et qu'est ce que tu viens de me faire virus ? rétorqua Vlad qui s'était également enlevé le sort.

- C'est le juste retour des choses.

- Je vais t'en faire moi des justes retours des choses, dit Vlad, **Urbanus maxima**.

Alexandre fut alors recouvert de fourrure des pieds à la tête, alors que Vlad se plia de rire et que Calurion attendit que ça passe.

- **Lingua cornu**, prononça Alexandra en fixant Vlad.

- Echpech de chalop, tu me fais touchours le coup de la langue cornu.

- Et toi de la fourrure, sale canidé.

Calurion prit pitié des deux énergumènes devant lui et d'un geste de la main il les libéra de leur calvaire.

- Merci, dirent-ils.

- Vous êtes calmé les enfants ? Bien ! Maintenant venez, on va à la ville d'Alenantar, c'est bien là où vous comptez aller ?

- Oui ! répondit Vlad.

- Tu pourrais me demander mon avis, s'écria Alexandre.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Taisez-vous un peu, et Alexandre arrête de chercher ton frère, toi aussi tu veux y aller.

Ce fut sur ses dernières paroles que trois Roi marchèrent en direction de la ville d'Alenantar, capital du royaume d'Ardànë, plus puissant royaume Elfique depuis dix-neuf siècles.

Trois heures après être arrivés à la ville d'Alenantar les Rois, qui était à la fontaine de Landalia, virent un loup gris courir vers eux un parchemin dans la gueule. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps, et ce fut Alexandre qui prit le parchemin.

_Nous avons terminé, vous pouvez venir,_

_Guérisseuse Torfilia._

Ils se mirent en route vers le palais royal, accompagnés du loup de la Guérisseuse Torfilia. Vlad et Alexandre avaient largement eu le temps de parler de ce qu'ils savaient sur le cas Harry Potter à Calurion, pour qu'il ne pose pas de question au dernier moment, donc Calurion les suivirent sans aucun problème, voulant connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Une fois arrivés dans l'infirmerie, les trois Guérisseurs s'inclinèrent à l'entrée de leur Roi, puis le Guérisseur Alderton se mit à expliquer ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

Les trois Guérisseur étaient debout sur le coté droit d'Harry, qui dormait toujours, donc ils firent face aux Rois lorsque Fulbert Alderton, Guérisseur personnel du Roi Loup-garou, expliqua leurs découverte.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le soleil qui lui caressait le visage avec la chaleur habituelle de quand il n'y à aucun nuage à l'horizon. Harry savait qu'Aujourd'hui c'était le lundi même s'il ne savait pas quelle heure il était.

- Bonjour Seigneur Potter, déclara une voix qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle de la Guérisseuse Torfilia.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il se trouvait toujours dans l'infirmerie, et que la Guérisseuse Torfilia était au-dessus de lui.

- Bonjour, répondit-il toujours un peu endormi.

- Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Très bien.

- Parfait, ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Puis elle parti en direction de la porte au fond à gauche de l'infirmerie, Harry se releva en se frottant les yeux, puis il s'assit sur le lit. Il remarqua qu'il était toujours habillé des mêmes vêtements de la veille, qui avait été une longue journée, très longue, après tout il était quand trois heures du matin quand il était descendu à l'infirmerie.

- Nous avons découvert vos nouvelles possibilités Seigneur Potter, dit la Guérisseuse Torfilia en sortant de son bureau.

- Ce sont lesquelles ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais vous les dires mais je dois attendre que mon Roi soit là avec les Comtes Alexandre et Vlad.

- Ha !

Ils attendirent cinq minutes, dans lesquelles la Guérisseuse expliqua à Harry quelques petites choses. Il apprit donc qu'Ardànë était le royaume Elfique le plus puissant depuis dix-neuf siècles, que la ville d'Alenantar était la capital de ce royaume, et qu'on pouvait y trouver des magasins, des maisons, des écoles, des évènements… Une véritable ville des plus banale si on excluait le fait que le Roi lui-même y allait quand il le voulait en parfaite sécurité, ce qui voulait dire que les habitants y étaient habitués.

- Bonjour Harry, s'écria Alexandre de bonne humeur.

- Salut, répondit-il.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Vlad.

- Parfaitement.

- Prêt pour des réponses ? demanda Calurion.

- Absolument.

- Très bien, fit la Guérisseuse Torfilia, asseyez-vous donc, dit-elle en faisant apparaître trois fauteuils confortables d'un mouvement de la main. Je vais commencer par vous dire que vous êtes bel et bien un Vampire et un Loup-garou, Seigneur Potter.

Les trois Roi se trouvaient sur la droite d'Harry, assit sur leur fauteuil, tandis que la Guérisseuse se mit en face d'Harry, derrière le lit, et expliqua tout de sa nouvelle condition en bougeant les bras.

- En ce qui concerne votre coté Vampire : le sang sera comme une boisson pour vous, vous pourrez en boire autant que vous voulez, un peu comme votre jus de citrouille. L'immortalité des Vampires ne vous atteint pas, vous vieillirez tout à fait normalement, cependant votre force, agilité, vue, puissance magique,… ne sera absolument pas touché par votre vieillissement. La force, la rapidité et la vision nocturne des Vampire est à présent à contrôler pour vous, le soleil ne vous atteint pas. L'ail ne vous fera rien, l'argent non plus et vous ne possédez pas le don de séduction des Vampires…

- Dommage pour toi, les proies se font toujours avoir, dit Vlad.

- …c'est tous ce que j'ai à dire pour le coté Vampire, pour votre coté Loup-garou. Les nuits de pleine lune vont malheureusement vous atteindre cependant, vous contrôlerais parfaitement votre Loup, ce qui fera de vous le deuxième humain pouvant contrôler son Loup sans potion ni sort, bien que ce ne soit pas inné. Vous gagnez les sens surdéveloppé des Loups-garous, vous aurez beaucoup de mal à gérer vos sentiments dès à présent, la colère, la haine, la joie, c'est un peu comme si vous ne vous aurez presque pas entrainé pour les gérer. L'argent ne vous fait rien pour ce coté aussi. On peut donc conclure que vous êtes plus puissant qu'un Vampire et qu'un Loup-garou, en ayant quelques uns de leurs points positifs et quelques points négatifs. Votre contrôle sur votre magie a énormément augmenté étant donné qu'elle se trouve partout dans votre corps. Pour cela je vous conseille de vous entrainer avec les Rois Alexandre et Vlad, qui vous apprendront à gérer vos nouvelles capacités.

- Hé bien, je n'aurais pas crus qu'une Licorne puisse faire autant de chose, déclara Harry.

- Il faut s'attendre à tout, s'écria Calurion avant que quelqu'un dise quoique ce soit.

- Mais Seigneur…commença la Guérisseuse.

- Oui Guérisseuse Torfilia, coupa Calurion en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux, vous avez autres chose à ajouter, dit-il.

- Je…oui, dit-elle en faisant froncer les le front de Calurion, le Seigneur Potter peut sortir, déclara-t-elle.

- Bien, s'exclama Calurion en souriant. Tu nous suis Harry ?

- Ouais ! s'écria-t-il en sautant du lit, et merci Guérisseuse Torfilia.

- Je vous en pris Seigneur, et faites attention à vous.

- Promit ! Au revoir !

Puis il partit pour suivre Calurion, Vlad et Alexandre.

- T'es prêt ? demanda une voix féminine à des kilomètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

- Oui vas-y ! répondit la voix masculine.

- **Incendio**… **Amplio Opumes Aestus**.

Un feu s'alluma devant les deux personnes, à une cinquantaine de mètre, suite au premier sort, puis après que la voix féminine est prononcée la deuxième formule le feu prit une dimension gigantesque, trente mètres de hauteur et dix de largeur, et heureusement que le feu n'avait rien pour se propager.

En effet Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans un désert, là ou les avaient emmenées le portoloin que leur avait donné Eldric. Ils avaient trouvé des gens qui parlaient leur langue, c'était des africains. Ils leurs avaient immédiatement demandé qui ils étaient et comment ils étaient arrivés là. Après avoir répondu que c'était par portoloin qu'ils étaient arrivés et qui ils étaient, ils leurs avaient demandé s'ils connaissaient Harry Potter. Et à la fin de la discussion il s'était avéré que ces africains étaient des alliés de la famille Potter, ils étaient également le peuple qui connaissait le plus de sort élémental, sans pour autant être des élémentaux, puisque cette pratique avait été perdu.

Mais ils purent s'entrainer à devenir des élémental grâce à ce que leur avait donné Eldric, en leur faisant jurer de ne le montrer à personne.

Et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, lundi seize Septembre de l'année 1994 à treize heures, ils commencèrent leur entrainement élémental. C'était leur premier jour d'entrainement chez les africains et ils avaient décidés, le matin, leur planning pour l'entrainement.

Le lundi, mardi et mercredi ils étaient libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, le jeudi était consacré aux sorts destiné a l'eau, le vendredi au feu, le samedi à l'air, et le dimanche à la terre.

Hermione et Ron, une Rune de flamme ancré sur la main gauche, avancèrent et entrèrent dans les flammes, comme expliqué sur le parchemin ils rentrèrent dans leur magie et se concentrèrent sur le feu.

_- Tu es aussi indomptable que le feu peut l'être, aussi courageux que la braise et aussi imprévisible que leur direction. Tout en toi est une preuve que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Mais attention tes armes peuvent se retourner contre toi, _entendit Ron.

_- Tu es courageuse petite, mais le feu n'est pas fait pour toi,_ entendit Hermione.

Puis le feu s'éteignit immédiatement, ils regardèrent l'heure et virent qu'ils y étaient depuis deux heures.

Pendant toute la journée ils firent les tests pour découvrir quel élément leur convenait, pour l'air Hermione entendit :

- _Ma fille, tu as assez d'imagination, d'envie d'apprendre et d'intelligence pour pouvoir acquérir cette nouvelle capacité. Fais en bonne usage, lui dit une voix féminine forte et puissante._

Pour la terre :

_- Ta place n'est pas avec moi,_ lui dit une voix apaisante.

Pour l'eau :

_- Ton ambition est grande_, lui dit une voix froide, _mon élément tu contrôleras._

Ron entendit une voix froide et pas du tout chaleureuse pour l'eau :

_- Ton caractère m'insupporte, disparaît._

L'air :

_- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi jeune homme._

Terre :

_- Ta fidélité est incommensurable, je te laisse mon élément avec une grande confiance, mais fait attention, ta voie est sombre, dangereuse et semait d'embuche, prend garde._

Hermione se retrouva donc avec les éléments eau et air, tandis que Ron continuera sa route avec les éléments terre et feu.

- C'est ta force que tu utilises Harry pas ta magie, alors laisse ta magie tranquille et réessaie de me soulever ce rocher.

- Ca fait deux heures Alexandre que j'essaie, rétorqua Harry.

- Et ca fait deux heures que tu ne donne pas du tient ! répliqua-t-il.

- Parce que toute la journée tu m'a fais travailler, j'suis crevé moi.

- Et tu crois que tes mages noirs vont attendre que tu te sois reposé ? NON ! Alors au travail.

Et ce sont sur ces dernières paroles qu'Harry se remit à travailler sur sa force en essayant de soulever un rocher de 800 kilos pour la 514èmes fois de la journée.

_Fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin_

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**Sahada** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes commentaires, je vais faire mon possible pour faire attention au se/ce et a l'imparfait, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 33 donc je m'améliorerais peut-être, continu tes commentaires qui m'aide beaucoup. En ce qui concerne le sacrifice, oui, ça va être trés dur pour Harry, et la question pour le serpent, je suis tenté de te dire oui, mais se serait ne pas te dire la totale vérité, donc on va dire que c'est une sorte d'animal particulié, tu seras la réponse au chapitre 24.

**Kiwi** : Merci pour ce chapitre qui m'a fait rire et qui m'a beaucoup plut. Ton empressement est rigolo, donc pour parer à cet empressement voilà le prochain, comme je suis en avance d'une dizaine de chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Klaude** : Intriguant, surprenant, merci, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre sera toujour aussi passionnant.

**Bachelor49** : Cool? c'est tout, je suis déçu, non je rigole, merci, j'espère que celui-là est aussi bien.

**Chotsala** : Pleuré? J'ai fais fort, moi qui me crotait nul pour le coté sentimantal, merci énormément de me redonner un peu confiance en moi pour ce coté.

**Gulian** : Salut, les chapitres trop court montre que tu es intéressé par mon histoire donc ça me fait plaisir. Mais Harry est puissant, mais il a fini de devenir plus puissant, comme Voldemort, mais n'oubli pas qu'il n'a pas encore montré sa véritable puissance, et qu'il va encore apprendre des choses.

**my point of view** : J'espère que ce chapitre est arrivé assez vite, et qu'il te plaira encore.

**firerblade 71** : Et voilà la suite.


	25. Retour à la Maison

**Ndt:** Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Angi a encore une fois fait un excellent travail pour la correction du chapitre, merci.**

**CHAPITRE XXIV : Retour à la maison**

_Précédemment :_

_- Et tu crois que tes mages noirs vont attendre que tu te sois reposé ? NON ! Alors au travail._

_Et ce sont sur ces dernières parole qu'Harry se remit à travaille sur sa force en essayant de soulever un rocher de 800 kilos pour la 514èmes fois de la journée._

_Maintenant :_

_**Révélation du Ministre**_

_Depuis que Rufus Scrimgeour a été élu Ministre de la Magie, les choses ont bougées, après avoir immédiatement mit en place des Aurors dans des lieus public pour une raison que nous n'avions pas encore découverte, hier l'ex Chef du bureau des Aurors nous a révélé que Vous-Savez-Qui (Il a prononcé son nom mais pour des raisons de sécurité nous n'avons pas prit le risque de le marquer) est revenu. _

_En effet l'ex Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, nous disait que ce que Albus Dumbledore affirmé pendant les vacances, et ce que Harry Potter affirmait à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers étaient faux. En fait depuis le début Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter proclamaient haut et fort que Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu, et c'est absolument vrai._

_Mais ce n'est pas tout, le Ministre de la Magie nouvellement nommé, Rufus Scrimgeour, affirme également « Salazar Serpentard, que tout le monde connaît, est également de retour aux cotés de Vous-Savez-Qui ». Donc Ronald Weasley, qui avait dit qu'il avait perdu un œil et une main pour que Salazar Serpentard puisse revenir à cause d'une potion, aurait dit vrai. _

_Depuis quelques semaines, l'ex Ministre nous aurait caché des informations capitales pour que nous puissions protéger nos proches. Au mois d'aout une attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui aurait éclaté au chemin de traverse, faisant 27 morts pour un seul Mangemort capturé, qui était en mauvaise état après un combat avec Harry Potter._

_Le 1__er__ Septembre une attaque sur le Poudlard express a également eu lieu, mais cette fois ce fut une attaque de Salazar Serpentard, seul. Aucun mort, aucun enlèvement, aucun prisonnier, aucun blesser, la seule chose que nous savons, d'après une source qui souhaite rester anonyme, c'est que Salazar Serpentard aurait fait apparaître une soixantaine d'homme croisé avec un serpent. Les deux Aurors présent, qu'Albus Dumbledore avait réussi à extirper au Ministère, et des actuels professeurs de Poudlard se sont immédiatement mit à protéger nos enfants. _

_Le soir même, une nouvelle attaque s'est produite, à l'intérieur même de Poudlard, un combat s'est engagé entre Vous-Savez-Qui, Salazar Serpentard, deux autres personnes inconnues et les professeurs. Nous savons déjà tous que Salazar Serpentard et Vous-Savez-Qui sont puissants, mais les deux inconnus sembleraient également être puissants, d'après notre informateur qui préfère rester discret. Les professeurs, bien que moins puissant, se sont mit à protéger nos enfants prouvant encore une fois à notre pays que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard est imprenable, même pour un de son fondateur. Les professeurs dont Albus Dumbledore auraient fait fuir ses quatre puissants mages. Albus Dumbledore prouve une nouvelle fois que l'école de Poudlard est en total sécurité, même si les mages noirs peuvent y entrer._

_Suite à cette intrusion, Albus Dumbledore aurait mit une protection supplémentaire et nouvelle pour parait aux connaissances des protections du fondateur Salazar Serpentard._

_Et Enfin, il y a quelques jours Salazar Serpentard et Vous-Savez-Qui accompagnaient de leurs apprentis, information donnée par la source anonyme, d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, et de douze créatures immondes ayant l'apparence d'un Dragon mais en squelette, auraient attaqué une nouvelle fois Poudlard._

_D'après notre informateur ses Dragons-Squelettes se feraient appeler Dragolette. Le groupe de ses douze créatures se ferait appeler les Maitres des Ténèbres, toujours d'après notre informateur, ses créatures, dont personne ne connaît l'existence, aurait le pouvoir de contrôler les créatures des ténèbres : Zombies, Vampires, Loups-garous, Harpies, Détraqueurs, Polymorphes, Wendigos, Sgatis…_

_Cette attaque aurait joué en notre faveur, la protection posée par Albus Dumbledore aurait tenu cinq minutes face aux Maîtres des ténèbres, qui seraient invincible si on n'est pas un Empereur, d'après notre informateur tout à fait fiable._

_Encore une fois les professeurs auraient fait face à ce nouveau danger pour protéger nos enfants. Les Dragolettes tuaient tout allié venant secourir les défenseurs de Poudlard (le Calmar géant en est mort). Un mystérieux Dragon rouge aurait fait son apparition et aurait attaqué les Maitres des Ténèbres, permettant ainsi à Harry Potter d'entrer dans le combat sans être remarqué par les Dragolettes. Dans cette attaque une personne inconnue serait venue aider les défenseurs de Poudlard. Conclusion de l'attaque, six Mangemorts capturé, et une protection à remettre._

_Après une attaque de cette ampleur, nous pouvons tous affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore à bel et bien sa place pour protéger nos enfants dans une période de crise telle que celle-ci. Poudlard reste et restera l'endroit le plus sûr au monde._

_Malheureusement nous pouvons remarquer que le Quatuor (Salazar Serpentard, Vous-Savez-Qui et leurs protégés) s'intéresse particulièrement à Poudlard. Avant, Vous-Savez-Qui n'a jamais attaqué Poudlard personnellement, préférant envoyer ses Mangemorts. Mais il semblerait que le fondateur veuille récupérer son école, et fera tout pour y arriver. _

_Le Ministère, met en place un nouveau dispositif, la police magique s'en occupera. Ce dispositif consiste à protéger vos maisons suite à votre demande, ces protections sont gratuites car, comme l'as dit le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, une vie ne s'achète pas. Mesdames et Messieurs, il ne vous reste plus qu' a vous présenter au bureau de la police magique et demander vos protections, espérons que ce nouveau dispositif puisse sauver de nombreuses vies._

_Victoria Vérity_

On pouvait dire qu'Harry était fier de Rufus Scrimgeour, évidemment Harry savait qui était cet informateur qui préféré rester inconnu, Eldric. Après tout, qui connaît l'existence des Maitres des Ténèbres et qui serait prêt à en informer la gazette du sorcier, même si Harry venait de l'acheter par l'intermédiaire d'Eargit. Il remerciait d'ailleurs Eldric de lui avoir envoyé le journal.

Harry se leva, mangea le plateau déjeuné qui était apparu sur son lit, prit une magnifique tunique Elfique blanche et descendit dans la salle d'entrainement, comme le lui avait dit Alexandre.

- Alors Harry, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposé ? fit Vlad.

- A merveille, répondit celui-ci.

- Ca tombe bien, puisque tu va porter le même rocher qu'Alexandre t'as fait porter.

- Ho non, se plaignit Harry.

- Allez, bouge-toi !

Harry s'avança vers le rocher, qui était au centre de la pièce. Justement, parlons de la pièce, elle avait la taille d'une salle de classe, sauf que les murs étaient lisses et beige, le sol était de la couleur bleu, pas très joli, selon Harry, mais bon.

Pendant la journée, ainsi que les trois jours suivant, il s'efforçât de soulever le rocher. Il arrivait à le soulever d'une dizaine de centimètre pendant cinq seconde avant de le relâcher.

Le soir du troisième jour, pendant qu'Harry mangeait avec Calurion, son fils et sa fille qu'il appréciait, Alexandre entra tranquillement dans la salle et demanda à Harry s'il pouvait venir ce soir dans sa ville. Harry accepta content d'aller dans la ville de Loup-garou, pour sa première transformation, car la pleine lune était ce soir, 19 Septembre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Alors Harry, dit brusquement Alexandre une fois qu'ils furent dans un fauteuil du salon du manoir d'Alexandre, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer ce soir pour nous deux.

Ils étaient dans un salon luxueux, ça ressemblait étrangement à la salle commune de Gryffondor, non ! C'était la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ils étaient donc devant le feu de cheminer, assis dans les fauteuils tout aussi luxueux que le manoir.

- Comme tu le sais, tu es un Loup, ce soir tu vas te transformer, mais puisque tu peux te contrôler tu vas pouvoir m'aider à gérer ma ville. A chaque pleine lune il y a au moins une bagarre, j'arrive à les arrêter puisqu'ils reconnaissent leur chef de meute mais maintenant, il y a des mages noirs et j'ai peur qu'il y est plus qu'une simple bagarre. Est-ce que ça ne te dérange e m'aider à gérer ma ville cette nuit ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Non, ça ne le dérangeait pas, après tout il contrôlait à présent sa force qui était largement supérieur à celle d'un Loup normal, en plus il allait passer sa première pleine lune en compagnie des autres Loup. Il allait pouvoir mettre en pratique ce qu'il connaissait sur les Loup en théorie, leurs points faibles, leurs points fort, et en plus il allait surement se battre avec au moins un Loup. Pas qu'il s'en réjouissait, loin de là, il avait peut-être plus de force, ses sens étaient peut-être plus développé que n'importe qui, mais là il était dans une ville de Loup qui ont l'habitude d'être des Loup, surtout qu'ils ont les envies bestiaux, donc plus primitif et plus bestial.

Et lui, cela allait être sa première transformation, et il ne savait pas s'il allait s'en sortir avec celle-ci, ni s'il arriverait à gérer cette première fois, bref, qui ne tente rien a rien.

- D'accord, j'accepte.

- Merci, alors voilà comment on va se débrouiller. La ville, comme tu l'as vu en entrant, est protégée contre toute forme d'apparition ou disparition, ainsi que de fuite. La ville est peut-être barricadait mais comme je préfère prévenir que guérir, Vlad a fait venir une troupe de cinquante Vampire pour protéger la ville de toute fuite ou intrusion. Tous les deux on va se promener dans la ville et arrêter toutes bagarres qu'il pourrait survenir. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais le fait que tu puisses contrôler ton Loup et que ta magie s'est développée dans tout ton corps, cela te permet d'utiliser ta magie, même sous forme de Loup, si tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette évidemment.

- Je sais faire de la magie sans baguette, mais est-ce que toi tu sais le faire ?

- Non, ma magie n'est pas aussi développée que la tienne.

- Et pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit avant ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que je ne l'ai su qu'hier, Fulbert a fait des expériences avec le sang qu'il t'a prélevé, Il a découvert que tu peux faire de la magie sous ta forme Loup. Il continu à faire des expériences pour découvrir d'autre chose.

- Ha !

Ca ne faisait pas vraiment plaisir à Harry que des expériences soient faites avec son sang, mais comme c'était pour l'aider…..

- Il s'en sert aussi pour voir s'il y a quelque chose de pareille entre mon sang et le tien, pour découvrir le truc qui fait qu'on est en totale harmonie avec notre Loup. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Bon d'accord, là ce n'était pas pour l'aider qu'ils se servaient de son sang, mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas les aider ? Puisqu'ils m'aident, et de toutes façons c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Non Alexandre, ça ne me pose absolument aucun problème.

- Merci, dit-il en souriant. Allez dans quelque minute la lune va se lever, allons dehors.

Harry et Alexandre sortirent, empruntant le même couloir que quand ils étaient entrés, où sur les murs était accrochés des dizaines de tableau qui saluait de la tête Alexandre à son passage. A la fin du couloir ils se trouvèrent dans un hall, ils ouvrirent une porte toute simple et ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

- Là, nous sommes sur la place centrale de la ville, présenta Alexandre.

- Tu t'es placé au centre de la place ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, de toute façon je ne crains rien, mon manoir est sous Fidélitas.

En effet ils étaient sur une énorme place, Harry ne l'avait pas vue puisque Alexandre les avaient fait apparaître dans son hall d'entrée. La place devait être six fois plus grande que la grande salle de Poudlard, le sol était fait de pavé, une rue partait en face d'eux, en fait, tout les dix mètres environ, remarqua Harry, il y avait une rue qui s'éloigné. Harry ne voyait personne dans les rues, pas un homme, pas une femme, pas un enfant, rien, personne. Ce devait être normal, la pleine lune allait montrer le bout de son nez, ils étaient surement tous entrain de se préparer, pour leur transformation. Ils devaient tout ranger, barricader, cacher leurs plus précieux biens : leur baguette et les personnes n'étant pas contaminé (frère, sœur, enfants), se déshabiller pour ne pas tout déchirer a la transformation…

- Alexandre, appela Harry faisant tourner la tête à Alexandre vers lui, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

- La lune !

- On ne doit pas se déshabiller ? Je tiens quand même à ma tunique Elfique moi.

- On ne se déshabille pas, rigola Alexandre dû au ton gamin d'Harry. Notre transformation n'est pas basique, c'est comme une transformation Animagus forcé.

- Ok !

Ils restèrent ainsi à attendre devant le manoir d'Alexandre, qui d'ailleurs était caché entre un magasin d'habit et une maison, attendant le levé du cauchemar de tout Loup-garou.

Puis quand la lune se leva, Harry sentit ses os s'agrandir changer de forme, exactement la même chose que quand il se transforme en un autre animal, voire son Animagus.

Quand sa transformation fut achevée il pu voir des Loups-garous sortir dans la rue, dans la place. Il regarda Alexandre, et vit qu'il était plus gros qu'un Loup normal, au moins deux fois plus gros.

Soudainement, alors qu'il pensait à se regarder, une phrase d'Alexandre lui revint à la mémoire :

_Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais le fait que tu puisses contrôler ton Loup et que ta magie s'est développée dans tout ton corps te permet d'utiliser ta magie, même sous forme de Loup, si tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette évidemment._

Et comme sa magie c'était placé de partout dans son corps et qu'elle avait également terminé le chemin jusqu'à ses yeux, il fit apparaître un miroir en utilisant ses yeux.

En se regardant il vit, évidemment, un Loup-garou. Il était plus grand que la normale mais moins qu'Alexandre, ses canines était plus prononcé que celle de n'importe quelle Loup, même Alexandre. Son poil était marron, comme tout Loup.

Il fit disparaître le miroir, puis d'un signe de la tête d'Alexandre il partit dans une direction et il ne savait pas où elle mènerait, Alexandre partit dans une autre direction.

« Surement là où des bagarres ce font le plus couramment », pensa-t-il.

Voyant que les Loup partaient dans une seule direction il suivit la masse, rencontrant des petits Loup comme des normaux, traversant des ruelles comme des rues, empruntant des places.

Il dut quand même s'arrêter sur une place où deux Loup se tournaient autour, c'est bien ce que lui avait dit Alexandre, empêcher toute bagarre.

Il se mit à marcher, puis arrivé entre les deux, les Loup le regardèrent, montrant les crocs en « rugissant », il décida donc de faire la même chose. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi imposant qu'Alexandre, mais il l'était plus que ces deux Loup là. Il « rugit » en montrant les crocs, et en les faisant claquer.

Puis tout à coup le Lou de droite lui sauta dessus, il répliqua par un coup de patte arrière dans la tête, alors qu'il était en l'air, le Loup s'envola de cinq mètres. Le Loup de gauche courut jusqu'a Harry et avant qu'Harry puisse faire quoique ce soit le Loup lui donna un coup de patte dans la gueule, heureusement il était beaucoup plus résistant que n'importe qui, même Alexandre, grâce à son coté Vampire.

Il lui retourna son coup de patte, sauf que le Loup alla s'encastrer au sol, le Loup qui avait était envoyé à cinq mètres ce releva et courut vers Harry, mais Harry fit lever de la terre et créa une prison autour des deux Loups.

D'un rugissement il leurs fit comprendre de partir dans la forêt et calmement. Harry fit retomber la terre et les deux Loups partirent laissant Harry sur la place, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait non seulement mit en déroute deux Loups-garous, mais en plus il avait utilisé la magie des éléments sous cette forme, celui de la terre. Avant il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie sous des formes animales, mais si maintenant il pouvait le faire, alors ce serait un atout non négligeable.

Il décida de continuer sa route en direction de la forêt, suivant les quelques derniers Loups qui couraient dans la direction voulue.

Pendant son trajet Harry s'amusait à lancer des sorts, que ce soit des **Stupéfix** contre des murs ou des **Expelliarmus**, c'était la même chose. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était de jeter des sorts par les yeux, technique qui avaient était terminé quand il était devenu Vampire et Loup, de changer leur forme et leur couleur.

Le rouge devint bleu, vert, blanc, gris, prenant des formes divers et varié, tels qu'un chien noir, un cheval bleu, un cerf argenté qui ressemblé pas trop à un **Patronus** dû à la concentration de magie qu'il avait mit.

Le blanc de l'**Expelliarmus** devint jaune, rose, turquoise, marron, orange, changeant également de forme, serpent vert, lion rouge, blaireau marron, aigle blanc, une bonne combinaison de Fondateurs.

Il décida de s'arrêter quand il arriva dans une forêt, remplie de racines qui dépassaient d'arbres, au feuillage énorme, elle ressemblait étrangement à la forêt interdite de Poudlard.

Quand il vit le plus grand et le plus gros Loup qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il alla à sa rencontre pour savoir si ses suppositions, quant à l'origine de la forêt, étaient fondées.

_- Alexandre, est-ce qu'on se trouve dans la forêt interdite ?_ demanda Harry une fois arrivé à coté d'Alexandre.

_- Oui !_ répondit-il sans le regarder, il regardait l'évolution de ses Loups. _En fait, on est complètement au bout de la forêt, c'est en partit pour ça que je dois suivre et surveiller mes Loups, pour pas qu'ils n'aillent trop vers Poudlard, même si le château doit être à une cinquantaine de kilomètres._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Et n'oublie pas, tu as intérêt à être en forme pour demain.

- Oui Calurion, je sais, demain on va dans la forêt Sarishienne.

- Exactement, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne fais que commencer avec moi que tu auras des faveurs.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, à demain.

Puis sur ses dernières paroles, Harry disparut dans un courant d'air pour la direction du Ministère de la Magie.

Il avait terminé tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre la veille, que ce soit avec Alexandre ou Vlad. Vlad lui avait appris la magie que les Vampires avaient développée au fil des siècles, et il avait adoré.

Il savait faire ressortir ses canines, utiliser sa force, ses sens, sa magie, sa vitesse,…

Et le lendemain il commencerait par apprendre ce que Calurion avait à lui apprendre de la magie Elfique en commençant par avoir son propre Sarish.

Mais en ce moment il fallait qu'il s'occupe de la prophétie. Il apparut donc à coté de la fontaine de la Fraternité à minuit, comme avait dit Hermione, et fit plaisir à Ron et Hermione en les faisant sursauter.

- T'es bête ou quoi ?! S'outragea Hermione.

- Désolé, dit-il pas du tout désolé. Salut quand même.

- Salut Harry, dit Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Salut vieux, fit Ron avec une tape sur l'épaule.

Hermione relâcha Harry et elle et Ron se mirent en face d'Harry. Il vit qu'ils portaient une robe de Mangemort chacun, comme lui.

- Dites-moi…

- Tais-toi, coupa Hermione, on parle en Télépathie à partir de maintenant, allons vers l'ascenseur, et lançons nous le sort de changement de voix, ce qu'ils firent.

- Ok ! _Qu'est ce que vous avez appris en Afrique ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Plein de sort sur les éléments et on connaît notre élément_, répondit Ron.

_- Qui sont ?_

_- Tu les connais_ ! dit Hermione.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur et appuyèrent sur le bouton du Département des Mystères

_- Oui mais…aïe euh._

_- Je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder dans nos têtes_, répliqua-t-elle en ramenant sa main de la tête d'Harry à sa poche pour prendre sa baguette.

_- Je voulais savoir si c'était vraiment vous_, s'indigna-t-il, _et Ron à laissé passer cette information._

_- Hé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute._

_- Ouais, Ouais. Alors dites-moi à quel niveau vous êtes ?_

_- Bêta les deux._ (Niveau 2 sur 6), répondit Ron.

_- Pareil pour moi._

_- Sinon l'amour marche bien entre vous ? Aïeuh. _Mais tu va t'arrêter oui, murmura-t-il.

_- Et moi je t'ai dit d'arrêter de regarder dans nos têtes._

_- C'n'est pas ma faute, tu pensais qu'à ça tout à l'heure._

_- Oui…je…nous avons…oui, sa marche, maintenant tais-toi._

Il laissa passer un petit rire et se baissa vite fait, avant de se prendre une nouvelle claque qui passa au-dessus de sa tête. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, ils descendirent en mettant leur capuche.

_- Arrêtez-vous_, dit Harry en bloquant Ron et Hermione.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Ron.

_- J'entends quelqu'un !_

_- J'entends rien ! _dirent-ils en même temps.

_- C'est normal, je me suis jeté un sort avant de venir._

« Belle réplique toute faite pour éviter le sujet », pensa Harry.

Harry se **Désillusionna **puis se jeta un sort de silence sur ses pas**, **suivi des deux autres, puis il marcha en direction de la respiration qu'il entendait. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, évitèrent les poteaux, puis ils s'arrêtèrent en se cachant, derrière un mur.

_- Ecoutez-moi_, commença-t-il, _la personne est sous cape d'invisibilité, je sais que c'est une femme, mais je n'en sais pas plus. On va se rendre visible et on va commencer notre jeu d'acteur. Ok ?_

_- Ok !_

Ils s'enlevèrent les sorts, puis ils se dévoilèrent. Harry entendit les pas de la femme bouger, pour se placer derrière eux.

**- Accio cape d'invisibilité**, prononça Harry en tendant sa baguette vers « l'intruse ».

La cape s'envola, atterrissant dans la main d'Harry, pour dévoiler une femme brune, du nom de Tonks.

- Nymphadora Tonks, dit Harry de sa toute nouvelle voix grave.

- **Stupéfix**, dit-elle.

- **Protego, Endoloris.**

« Désolé Tonks », songea Harry.

Tonks se mit à crier, mais Harry décida d'arrêter le sort, il était peut-être déguisé en Mangemort, d'après le plan prévue, mais il n'en était pas un.

- **Stupéfix**, pensa-t-il.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on doit absolument être des Mangemorts alors que tout le monde sait que Voldemort est revenu, dit Ron.

_- Hermione tu ne lui pas expliqué ?_

_- Non ! Il ne m'écoutait pas._

_- Hermione t'expliquera plus tard. Allons-y !_

Ils continuèrent leur route et juste avant qu'ils ne puissent plus voir Tonks, Hermione lui rendit sa mobilité, c'était le plan, et elle croirait que le sort c'était enlevé tout le seul.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs, les portes, cherchèrent celle qui les emmènerait dans la salle où les prophéties étaient entreposées. Quand ils eurent trouvé la salle puis la prophétie, Harry la prit puis ils attendirent que l'ordre du Phoenix arrive.

- Tenez-vous prêt, ils sont là, dits Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et plusieurs personnes entrèrent, Sirius, Remus, Alastor, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Molly et Diggle.

_- COURREZ_, cria Harry dans l'esprit de Ron et d'Hermione.

Ils se mirent à courir à travers le couloir, suivi des membres de l'ordre. Ils pourraient combattre contre eux, mais ils n'étaient que trois et si Harry montrait plus de puissance qu'un Mangemort normal, ils risquaient de se faire démasquer. Heureusement qu'Eldric était au courant, parce que s'il était venu, ils auraient eu de très gros ennuis.

**- PROCIGNIS**, cria Ron en courant.

La grande vague de feu, se créa et fonça vers les membres qui courraient derrière eux, Ron étant le plus derrière des trois.

Avant que la vague n'atteigne les cibles, elle disparut et juste après Diggle passa, suivit de Tonks.

Harry, dans sa course effréné, dût s'arrêter, Ils étaient coincés. Diggle et Tonks, derrière eux. Shacklebolt et Sirius à leur droite, Molly et Remus sur leur gauche, et Alastor en face.

- Donne-nous cette prophétie Mangemort, prononça Alastor.

- TU CROIS QU'ON VA T'ECOUTER ! cria Harry, en jouant le jeu du Mangemort affolé.

- On est sept, vous êtes trois, répliqua Sirius.

- Le transplanage, tu connais Black, répondit Hermione avec une voix plus femme.

Puis Hermione transplana suivi d'Harry et de Ron. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la salle de la mort, pas trop près de l'Arche, un accident est vite arrivé. Un seul « POP » se fit entendre, ils levèrent leur baguette vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Harry, donne moi la prophétie et prend l'apparence de Voldemort, on aura plus de chance de s'en sortir.

Harry fit ce qu'il demandait, il donna aussi sa cape de Mangemort, et lui changea la voix pour qu'elle soit la même qu'il avait pris, puis il devint Voldemort.

- Ils vont bientôt arriver. Harry quand je casserais la prophétie tu t'énerveras et lancera des Doloris à tour de bras, et à moi aussi, c'est ce que ferai Voldy. Ok ?

- D'accord, attention !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les sept membres. Ils virent les trois Mangemorts, mais ils étaient derrière le Seigneur de ténèbres, ils tremblèrent.

- L'ordre du Phoenix, commença Harry/Voldemort d'une voix sarcastique. Vous vous mettez encore une fois sur mon chemin.

- Et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, dit Alastor en s'avançant.

N'était-ce pas comique de voir des personnes du même coté se battre ?

- **Avada** **Kedavra**, lança Harry, mais ce n'était pas un **Avada**, c'était un **Stupéfix**, qui fut évité.

Le combat s'engagea, Harry/Voldemort contre Alastor, Diggle, Molly et Tonks. Ron contre Sirius, Hermione contre Remus, et Eldric contre Shacklebolt.

Un sort sorti de la baguette des quatre combattants en face d'Harry, qui se protégea derrière un simple **Protego**, puis il lança un **Stupéfix** camouflé en **Avada** sur chacun d'eux qu'ils évitèrent.

Les combats faisaient rage, Ron et Hermione qui utilisait des sorts qu'ils avaient appris durant l'été ainsi que des sorts élémentaire, Eldric qui en utilisait de pas trop puissant par rapport à ce qu'il connaissait. Harry utilisait surtout des **Stupéfix** camouflé en **Avada**, ou alors des **Doloris**, auxquels il ne put pas tenir trop longtemps suite à l'avalanche qui s'en suivait par les trois autres. Il ne montrait pas toute sa puissance pour que l'ordre puisse s'en sortir aussi.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de casse se fit entendre, tous les combattants se retournèrent, la prophétie venait d'être brisé. Harry se mit à crier pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

- ESPECE D'INCAPABLE, **ENDOLORIS**, **ENDOLORIS**, **AVADA** **KEDAVRA**.

Harry s'arrêta de jeter des sorts, car les simples cris de Molly, Diggle, Alastor et Tonks, qui furent tout les quatre englobé dans le premier **Doloris**, et d'Eldric, touché par le deuxième, couvraient la suite de la prophétie.

L'**Avada**/**Stupéfix** fut évité par Sirius.

**- EXAGO COMPLURES**, cria Harry/Voldemort.

Les sept membres de l'ordre du Phoenix s'envolèrent vers la porte de la salle de la mort, pendant qu'Harry continuait.

- On y va, dit Harry de la voix la plus froide qu'il put, ce qui était assez effrayant puisque c'était celle de Voldemort. _Rendez-vous devant La Tête de Sanglier._

Puis il transplana, suivi d'Hermione, Ron et Eldric, en direction de Pré-au-Lard, devant La Tête de Sanglier.

- Tu devrais reprendre ton apparence Harry.

- Pas bête !

Son corps se mit à onduler légèrement, puis petit à petit, l'apparence de Voldemort disparut et celle d'Harry Potter reprit ses droits. Il s'avança, attrapa une main de Ron et une d'Hermione, demanda à Eldric de se tenir à lui, et il les fit transplaner dans son propre manoir.

- On est où ? demanda Ron.

- Dans mon manoir, répondit Harry.

- T'as un manoir ? S'étonna-t-il

- Comme toi, maintenant. Je te l'ai déjà dit en plus.

- Ha !

Eldric dit qu'il partait, prétextant avoir des choses à faire et disparut dans un bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Harry fit visiter son manoir à Ron qui était à l'hôpital quand il l'avait fait visiter à Hermione.

Après la visite ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils autour du feu.

- Bobby, appela Harry une fois assis.

- Oui Maître !

- Peux-tu nous emmener un verre de bièraubeurre chacun ?

- Bien sûr Seigneur !

Puis il disparut, laissant le trio d'or se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, attendant le retour de Bobby.

Bobby revint, accompagné d'un plateau où était posé trois verres remplis de bièraubeurre, et disparut ensuite.

- Qu'est ce que tu as appris pour l'instant ? demanda Ron.

- J'ai appris la magie Vampirique, répondit-il.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas leur dire certaine chose, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le bloquait et l'empêchait de révéler la prophétie, son nouvel état, ses émotions, ses états d'âme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi !

- Et c'est bien ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est super, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ce que c'est. Et vous, racontez moi ce que vous avez fait.

- On est allez en Afrique, commença Ron, et on a rencontré un peuple africains, qui sont d'ailleurs des alliés à toi, et ils nous ont appris plein de sort élémentaire.

- C'est le peuple Pactou ?

- Oui ! répondit Hermione. Tu connais tout tes alliés ?

- C'est mon rôle. Comment puis-je protéger des personnes des pays étranger si je ne connais pas qui ils sont, leurs points fort et leurs points faibles ? Alors oui je les connais tous. Vous avez appris des sorts élémentaire, vos éléments, et après ?

- C'est tout pour cette spécialité, dit Ron. Eldric nous avez recommandé cette magie, on l'a écouté, et je dois dire que c'était dur. Je n'aurais jamais crus qu'il y aurait autant de sort pour un seul élément.

- Moi non plus, poursuivis Hermione.

- Et maintenant ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

- Maintenant on va aller en France, on a déjà rencontré une personne qui va nous apprendre certaines choses.

- Il est sûr ?

- Je pense, continua Ron, c'est Eldric qui nous l'a recommandé.

- Quel est son Nom de famille ?

- Bonnet, il s'appelle Jérémie Bonnet, répondit-il.

- Bonnet, Bonnet, oui je connais. Très bonne famille, elle est l'une des familles françaises les plus connues, famille de sang-pur depuis quatre siècle, Duelliste hors pairs, spécialiste en Rune magique. Il est le chef de sa famille et le directeur adjoint de la police magique Française.

- T'es bien renseigné, dit Hermione, alors on peut lui faire confiance ?!

- Absolument !

A ce moment un Elfe de Maison apparut.

- Maître, Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, vous devriez aller vous coucher, demain le réveil se fera tôt.

- Tu as raison Rilaya, elle hocha la tête, mais dis-moi, qui est-tu par rapport aux autres ?

- Puis-je faire confiance à vos amis mon Seigneur ?

- Oui !

- Je suis la sœur de Riyine et Rigand, et nous sommes les enfants des Elfes de Maison Bobby et Mysti.

- Mes cinq Elfes de Maison sont de la même famille ?

- Oui.

- Merci Riyine.

Puis elle disparut, laissant le trio d'or continuer leur discussion, gardant en tête de partir se coucher le plus vite possible.

- Au fait, vous pouvez m'expliquer le plan qui avait été prévu ? Parce que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi on n'a pas dit à l'ordre qui on était.

- C'est simple, dit Hermione, on ne voulait pas que l'ordre sache que c'était nous. Eux ils croiront que c'était des Mangemorts, et Voldemort le saura grâce à une lettre que donnera Eldric à un Mangemort qui la fera passer, en espérant qu'ils n'attaqueront pas le Ministère.

- Et pourquoi on a attendu l'ordre ?

- T'es long à la détente, s'exclama-t-elle, on voulait que l'ordre sache que la prophétie était perdu.

- Ha ok !

- Et toi Harry ! Ton procès s'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Parfait, dit-il. Les Malfoy se retrouvent dans une maison de leur famille beaucoup plus petite que mon manoir dans lequel ils habitaient. Les Nott, c'est la même chose. Fudge habite dans une petite maison, et Ombrage est plus en colère que jamais, heureusement qu'elle travail à Poudlard. En tout cas pour les vacances d'été et pour quand elle démissionnera elle devra dormir à l'hôtel.

- Et ton argent ? demanda Ron.

- Tout a été récupéré, et Albus n'a rien eu, on a fait passer ça pour une décision mal réfléchie.

- Tout et bien qui fini bien, déclara Ron, mais maintenant j'ai sommeil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry et Calurion étaient dans la forêt Sarishienne, ils marchaient et parlaient. Harry avait parlé de son doute à Calurion et Calurion lui avait répondu.

Quel Sarish voudrait de lui s'il devait le sacrifier ? Calurion avait répondu le plus simplement que possible. Le Sarish qui viendrait à lui prendrait en compte tout ce qu'il faut, ainsi seul un Sarish qui veut être sacrifié viendrait, surement un Sarish souffrant, dans tout les cas il en trouverait un qui lui conviendrait.

La forêt était magnifique, éclairé par le soleil éclatant, habité par des êtres changeant de forme à tout va. Harry voyait souvent un animal à quatre pattes courir puis changer de forme et s'envoler.

Calurion lui avait également demandé ce qu'il connaissait des Sarish, et après lui avoir dit ce qu'il connaissait, Calurion l'avait corrigé.

Un Sarish était en fait un animal qui se liait à une personne cherchant un Sarish dans la forêt. Doté du pouvoir de changer de forme à volonté pendant la jeunesse de la personne, puis quand l'esprit de la personne est finalement complètement mature le Sarish prend une forme finale. Le Sarish pouvait aussi lire dans l'esprit des personnes, selon la puissance de son Elfe, Humain…

Ainsi le Sarish de Calurion était un hibou car c'était d'un hibou qu'il avait le plus besoin. Un Sarish ne prenait certainement pas la forme correspondante à la personne auquel il est lié.

C'est alors qu'un serpent fit son apparition en face d'eux, coupant ainsi la conversation sur l'apprentissage théorique de la matière que les Elfes avaient développé.

Le Cobra se leva et siffla.

$ Divisionnaire, Survivant, Elu, Empereur, Seigneur Potter, Vampire, Loup-garou, Humain. Origine indécise, connue de tous, grande bonté d'âme. Tu as de grandes responsabilités et je suis prêt à subir les conséquences de mon acte. Je prendrais le nom de Vasken à tes cotés Harry…juste Harry. Je ne demanderais qu'une seule chose, je veux pouvoir te connaitre avant de mourir, je souhaite mourir quand ton entrainement sera fini auprès de tes alliés. $

$ Merci Vasken, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu veux venir avec moi, je te remercie énormément. $

$ Tu le sauras surement plus tard, Harry. $

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'entraînement d'Harry toucha à sa fin, le vingt décembre. Enormément de choses c'était passé.

Tout d'abord les entraînements avec Calurion Cilmendir, roi des Elfes, Elfrod l'Affreux, représentant Gobelin et Hiswen Trayde, reine des fées avait abouti. Il avait apprit chacune des particularités de chaque peuples, et également approfondi ses connaissance. Notamment en ce qui concernait ses dons. Bulbo Sandydowns, chef des Nains, avait également tenu à participer à l'entrainement d'Harry après son entrée dans l'Alliance, perfectionnant ses techniques de combat ou en lui apprenant des runes qu'il ne connaissait pas, il adorait les runes, plus que n'importe quoi d'autres.

Grâce à Bulbo il put aussi trouver le temps de construire ses armes, il aimait particulièrement l'épée, mais il aimait aussi les sais qu'il avait spécialement fait aiguiser. Il avait créé des armes à lui pendant son entrainements avec Eldric mais ce n'était que dans son esprit.

Harry avait aussi apprit un peu plus sur lui-même grâce à son entraînement avec Hiswen. Grâce au soin de la « licorne » qui l'avait soigné il n'était pas seulement un Vampire et un Loup-Garou, il était également un Humain, c'est pour ca qu'il n'était pas atteint par l'argent, car le coté humain prenait le dessus.

Après « l'attaque » qu'il avait menée au ministère, Voldemort avait annulé son offensive. Jusque là, aucune véritable attaque n'avait été remarquée, en tout cas, aucune GRANDE attaque. Quelques familles furent tuées, des personnes disparurent, d'autres furent retrouvées torturées, et d'autres furent retrouvées vidées.

Pendant toutes ces petites attaques Harry avait apprit plusieurs détails. Voldemort aimait tuer facilement, directement et proprement, Serpentard aimait tuer d'un sort décapitant, tandis que leurs élèves personnel aimaient soit torturer à mort sans aucune gouttes de sang, soit ils vidaient leurs victimes de tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'estomac de leurs victimes, encore vivant.

En ce qui concerne les protégés Xorok et Taël, les seuls nouvelles informations trouvé avait été qu'ils savaient maîtriser l'élément de feu et de terre, heureusement pas encore de très haut niveau.

Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant de niveau Delta pour leurs éléments, qu'ils faisaient évoluer en parallèle. Ils étaient devenus des Animagus une semaine auparavant, et ils s'étaient tous les trois enregistrés. Harry en tant que Lion blanc ayant comme signe distinctif ses yeux vert émeraude et le manque de poil sur son front formant un éclair, caché par les poils du dessus. Hermione était un magnifique Fléreur brun, avec pour signe distinctif un croissant de lune sur sa cuisse arrière gauche. Et Ron un majestueux étalon couleur alezan (poils et crins marron clair), ayant une petite tête de Loup-garou sur le haut de son crâne, cacher par ses cheveux sous sa forme humaine.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas encore fini leurs apprentissages, ils leurs restaient à faire l'Australie, le Japon et la Chine.

Les pleines lunes d'Harry c'était passé pareillement que la première, dans la ville de Loup-garou. Il n'avait parlé de sa nouvelle condition à personne, les seuls au courant étaient l'Alliance, qui l'avait découvert avec lui, et Eldric qui l'avait découvert tout seul.

En parlant de secret Harry se sentait un peu honteux maintenant, en effet quand il avait confectionné les potions de repousse membre, et de nerf optique il avait dit à Remus qu'il parlerait de la prophétie à ses amis… et il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas de leur pitié ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas le leur dire tout simplement ? Mais maintenant que Voldemort avait autant de puissance et que trois autres vont suivre c'était définitif, il ne leur dira certainement pas !

Et pour sa condition de mi-Vampire, mi-Lycan, mi-Humain ? Là il ne voulait pas le dire tout simplement ! Hermione pourrait avoir peur de lui et Ron risquerait de le prendre pour quelqu'un de maléfique. D'accord il connaissait un Loup, mais il ne connaissait pas de Vampire.

Pour le projet de la potion contre la lycanthropie il avait finalement abandonné, avec tous les tests qu'il avait effectués. Pas vraiment abandonné, il avait tout donné au Guérisseur Alderton, étant le Guérisseur personnel d'Alexandre il connaissait mieux que quiconque les Loup-Garou. Et puisqu'il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir les dossiers que Charlus Potter avait réalisés, Harry l'avait fait lui-même. Mais même avec toutes ces informations il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver un antidote, mais comme il l'avait dit, il n'abandonnera pas.

Harry avait maintenant un nouveau projet, la réalisation d'un sort d'invisibilité, un VRAI sort d'invisibilité. Il y travaillait depuis un mois et il avait encore du boulot. Créé un sort était difficile, mais quand le sort était puissant, la création en devient encore plus difficile. Surtout qu'il fallait qu'il mélange métamorphose et sortilège.

Suite à ses entrainements, et à la confiance qu'il y avait entre lui et les Elfes, les Elfes avaient accordé au Seigneur Potter, que l'Arbre Sacré lui fasse don de son bâton de pouvoir.

Son bâton de pouvoir, comparé à celui de la Guérisseuse Torfilia, n'était pas en bois mais en or. Du pur or dans lequel les têtes de tous les animaux existant était gravé, en tout petit certes, mais ils y étaient. Aucun cristal au dessus, rien. Juste un bâton normal, avec les têtes animales et dans l'or le plus pur. Et au fur et à mesure de son entrainement il pouvait faire comme tout Elfe, entrer son bâton dans sa main. Et il avait aussi découvert que l'Arbre Sacré ne fournissait pas que le bâton…mais aussi une baguette.

Ce qui l'avait surprit c'est que sa baguette n'était pas en or, ni dans un bois commun, et n'avait pas non plus quelque chose d'animal dans la baguette. Sa nouvelle baguette était faite dans le bois de Sureau, le bois le plus résistant qui existe.

Quand il avait été devant l'Arbre Sacré il avait dut mettre en contacte sa magie avec l'Arbre, et de là l'Arbre, Merlin seul c'est comment, avait créé son bâton et sa baguette à l'intérieur, reliant la magie donné par Harry dans ces nouvelles créations.

Maintenant il se trouvait dans l'immense chant précédant l'énorme forêt derrière le manoir royal Elfique, pour invoquer Devdar, le Dragon blanc.

Il était seul, car il allait devoir le combattre et il ne voulait blesser personne, et surtout il ne voulait être gêné par personne.

Il se tenait là, sa robe que lui avait offerte Calurion volant au vent, du coté blanc et sa capuche était baissée. Son épée, construite avec l'aide de Bulbo, sur son coté gauche à son dos.

Son épée était d'une lame tout à fait normale, sauf que lui-même ne connaissait pas le métal de la lame, secret du maître armurier. La lame était parcourut de runes rouges, la garde en or, perpendiculaire à l'épée, était incrusté de diamants, de rubis, et d'émeraude. La fusée était en soie blanche, enroulée d'un fil d'or qui partait de la garde au pommeau. Le pommeau était simple, une sorte de médaille dans lequel le sceau des Potter était taillé.

Il portait également sur lui six poignards, un sur ses avant-bras, un sur chaque coté de sa taille, et les deux dernier sur ses chevilles.

Son arc était attaché à sa ceinture, à sa droite, miniaturisé évidemment. Et pour finir, à la gauche de sa ceinture, son fouet, offert par Hiswen qui lui avait apprit à l'utiliser.

Sa baguette à la plume de Phoenix dans sa main droite prête à invoquer Devdar.

Ulric sur son épaule droite, Hedwige sur son épaule gauche, et Vasken en Labrador marron, allongé par terre sur sa droite.

De jour en jour, Harry avait apprit à considérer Vasken comme son ami, au même titre qu'Ulric ou qu'Hedwige. Il avait également apprit que Vasken était soufrant, chaque jour qu'il passait, il souffrait, et s'il ne se sacrifiait pas il mourrait quelque semaine plus tard. Voilà pourquoi il avait voulu être auprès d'Harry, pour mourir en servant à quelque chose et pour ne plus souffrir.

**Chouette** J'ai été fière de te connaitre Harry, lui dit Hedwige, pendant toutes ces années j'ai pu t'être utile et te connaitre, a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

**Chouette** Moi aussi Hedwige, j'ai été fier de te connaitre, tu as été une amie et un soutient pendant les coups dur, pour ca je t'en remercie. Mais tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir…

**Chouette** S'il te plait Harry, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

**Chouette** Très bien, merci Hedwige, merci de tout cœur, finit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, faisant envoler Ulric, et laissant couler quelques larmes.

Le même phénomène et environ les mêmes paroles se passèrent avec Ulric et Vasken. Après les quelques larmes, les paroles et les embrassades, Harry se reprit et se prépara à invoquer le Dragon blanc.

Il s'avança, ses compagnons attendant les instructions en restant sur place, une dizaine de mètres après il marqua une Runes d'appel au sol, il se plaça dessus, et demanda à ses compagnons de se mettre devant lui.

Il leva sa baguette en l'air et récita une incantation qui lui avait prit quelques temps pour la créer.

_Toi, puissant parmi les puissants,_

_Dragons parmi les dragons,_

_Je t'appel en ces temps incertain,_

_Une vie contre trois amours,_

_Une vie contre trois amis,_

_Une vie contre trois êtres,_

_Trois vies, pour une vie,_

_Trois passés, pour un présent,_

_Viens en ces lieux, et prend place dans un monde en guerre,_

_Aide-moi à faire disparaître le mal,_

_Aide-moi à redonner à ce monde, la paix qui lui ait dût._

Harry regarda ses amis s'affaisser, mourir, il laissa les larmes couler en abondance. Hedwige, Ulric et Vasken, sacrifié pour le même but : La paix du monde qu'ils ne verront jamais.

Il regarda ses anciens compagnons s'illuminé d'une éblouissante lumière blanche qui força à Harry de fermer les yeux, il sentit sa magie disparaitre et quand il fut sur le point de s'évanouir suite à cette perte, sa magie revint, et la lumière disparut.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les sacrifiés avaient disparut, tandis qu'un énorme dragon d'au moins une quarantaine de mètres était apparut.

Blanc de tout son corps, vierge de pointe de la tête à la queue, des yeux jaune envoutant. Harry fut coupé dans sa contemplation par les paroles grave de ce dragon légendaire.

- Sais-tu à quoi tu te risques en m'appelant ?

- Oui !

- Sais-tu à quoi tu t'attends maintenant ?

- Oui !

- As-tu un cœur et une âme pure ?

Harry fut désarçonné, devait-il dire la vérité ? Devait-il avouer pour la première fois ce qu'il était ? Devait-il faire confiance à un Dragon qui parle la langue des humains ?

- Non ! déclara-t-il. Mon cœur n'ait pas pur, mais mes intentions le sont. Mon âme est-elle pure ? Non ! Mon âme est tachée par les ténèbres…

- La première épreuve est passée ! Ton cœur est pur Harry. Ton âme est certes envahit par les ténèbres, mais tu ne t'es jamais laissé submergé, ce qui prouve ta bonne volonté et ta détermination.

- Je…

- Le temps des questions n'est pas encore venu, tu es peut-être pur, mais est-tu assez fort pour me tuer?

Le dragon s'envola à une vitesse impressionnante et cracha une brume qui fit frissonner Harry qui s'entoura de flamme.

Malheureusement les flammes se gelèrent et Harry se retrouva coincer. D'un geste des yeux la glace explosa, et d'un geste de la main il envoya tous les morceaux sur le dragon. Harry profita de cette légère distraction pour s'envoler grâce au vent.

- **Vivus**, dit-il en pointant un arbre proche de Devdar.

L'arbre se déracina et fonça sur le Dragon blanc, mais à peine avait-il fait dix mètres qu'il se retrouva gelé.

Un poignard apparut dans une main du Dragon, qui la lança sur Harry. Harry ne vit même pas le poignard arriver. Malgré ses capacités le poignard se logea dans sa jambe droite. S'il ne cria pas c'est bien parce que les Vampires ne ressentent pas vraiment la douleur.

Il attrapa ses deux poignards de ses avant-bras et les jeta de toutes ses forces sur Devdar, il aida ses poignards à aller plus vite grâce à la magie et au vent. Mais même comme ça les poignards ne firent que rebondir sur la peau du Dragon.

« Très bien, on va passer à la manière forte » songea-t-il.

- **Explosum**, s'écria-t-il en visant Devdar.

La seule chose que fit son sort ce fut de perturber Devdar en l'envoyant valser dix mètres dans les airs.

Il profita de cette petite faiblesse pour lancer une avalanche de sorts qui furent soit évités, soit ils rebondissaient.

Soudain Harry reçut un coup de queue qui le fit s'écraser le laissant étourdit quelques instant, laissant au Dragon le temps de reprendre ses esprit et son équilibre.

Quand Harry se releva pas aussi frais et disponible qu'au début, il vit une brume glacial s'approcher de lui à une vitesse affolante, il se transforma alors en Dzêta feu. Il devint une braise vivante, la brume ne lui fit donc aucun effet. Il leva la main, sa baguette s'étant fait éjecter plus loin lors de sa chute, et un feu allant dans les températures les plus hautes entoura Devdar. Le feu entoura Devdar pendant bien cinq minutes, le Dragon blanc, voyant ses essais infructueux pour geler le feu s'étaient envolés pour le traverser. Mais ses ailes s'enflammèrent et devinrent donc inutilisable, le combat se déroulera donc au sol.

Une chose imprévu se passa, Devdar changea de forme, pas une forme animal, il devint un Harry Potter, son jumeau, s'il en aurait eu un.

Une épée apparut dans sa main, conforme au poignard, mais plus grand. La lame était blanche, la fusée était en soie rouge sombre, et le pommeau en argent.

Harry prit en main sa propre épée. Ils s'approchèrent et commencèrent le combat, le combat le plus intense qu'Harry avait exécuté jusque là. Même avec son grand-père il n'avait jamais combattu aussi intensément.

Son bras gauche se fit geler, après avoir été touché par l'épée de Devdar, son bras était inutilisable. Le combat devint alors encore plus intense, Harry qui mélangeait les éléments à son combat, et Devdar qui évitait les coups en utilisant le vent pour s'envoler. Apparemment il pouvait utiliser les éléments lui aussi.

Harry ne le suivit pas, sans que Devdar ait put faire le moindre mouvement, Harry attrapa l'un de ses poignards et le jeta de toute ses force sur Devdar qui se le prit dans l'épaule gauche. Harry continua le combat en envoyant des sorts, créant des illusions, utilisant la métamorphose, ne se gênant pas pour utiliser la nécromancie en faisant venir des Inféris.

Les incantations, les sorts de douleurs, la nécromancie, la métamorphose, les enchantements, les sortilèges, les runes, les sorts de soins, et même la magie antique, sacrée, arcanique et anciennes se mêlaient dans ce combat effréné, que ce soit d'Harry ou de Devdar.

Les membres de l'alliance, qui regardait ce combat du Palais royal, étaient stupéfaient, jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient vu un combat aussi impressionnant et intense.

Tout à coup, Harry se décida de faire appel à un démon majeur, l'un des actes les plus hauts de la nécromancie.

**- Tenebrae demolior animalis regius**, pensa-t-il.

Un énorme démon de trente mètre, trente cinq si on compte ses énormes cornes, complètement noir s'éleva derrière Devdar, lui faisant de l'ombre. Devdar se retourna, s'arrêtant de lancer l'avalanche de sort. D'un geste de la main il fit voler le démon qui se releva immédiatement et fonça sur Devdar en évitant les sorts lancés. Sans oublier qu'il devait également éviter les sorts que lançait Harry.

Au dernier moment, quand le démon allait donner un coup de pied à Devdar, le sosie d'Harry fit un geste de la main et le démon s'envola et s'écrasa exactement là où Harry était auparavant.

Soudainement Harry planta son épée dans le ventre de Devdar qui n'avait rien vu venir. Du sang rouge coula de la blessure, Harry fini alors le travail de liaison en coupant la gorge de Devdar avec un poignard, tout en laissant l'épée plantée et avec un autre poignard qu'il planta dans le cœur de Devdar, le lien se termina, et là un phénomène se produisit, un phénomène qu'Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé il vit passer les moments clefs de la vie de Devdar, qui était des combats, des réunions…

Le corps se troubla et s'illumina. La lumière entra en Harry qui se mit à crier en lâchant son épée plantée dans le ventre et son poignard planté dans le cœur de Devdar.

La douleur était insupportable, traversant de par en par son corps comme si des aiguilles brulantes le traversait, sa tête était tellement douloureuse qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Ses mains collées à ses tempes étaient tout aussi douloureuses que sa tête ou la totalité de son corps, c'était épouvantable.

Puis la douleur s'arrêta, d'un coup, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais une petite douleur était restée, une résultante de la douleur précédente…quelques minutes passèrent, laissant à Harry le temps de récupérer ses esprits. Malgré l'incapacité des vampires de ressentir la douleur et son entraînement pour résister à celle-ci, il l'avait senti comme jamais il ne l'avait senti.

Passé ces minutes, le corps de Devdar avait disparut, laissant son épée et ses deux poignards au sol. Il les récupéra et les rangea, se nettoya, puis il regarda autour de lui, cherchant où réapparaitrait Devdar. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas utiliser un sort de localisation, non seulement il n'en avait plus le pouvoir car il l'avait utilisé dans tous ses sorts, leur donnant toute la puissance possible, et il ne le pouvait pas car Devdar n'était pas réellement là, juste en esprit.

Bientôt il serait là en chair et en os, mais en attendant Harry devait l'attendre assis, là, par terre, attendant le retour de celui qui l'aiderait dans sa tache, que se soit sentimentale, ou en combat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus Dumbledore, assit dans son fauteuil de directeur, réfléchissait à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était son plus vieux professeur de duel. Le professeur Bagdigrys enseignait des sorts offensifs et défensifs de duel, puis il se volatilisait, personne ne le voyait jusqu'au samedi prochain.

Où allait-il pendant les six autres jours ? Que faisait-il pendant c'est six jours ? Pourquoi était-il aussi heureux le samedi ? Pourquoi partait-il le soir même pour ne revenir que le samedi matin prochain ?

Toutes ces questions le tracassait, lui le plus vieux résident de Poudlard, près de 55 ans environ, ne contrôlait plus rien de ce qui se passait.

Lui qui avait géré la guerre contre Gellert Grindelwald n'arrive plus à gérer celle d'aujourd'hui.

Mais comme l'avait dit la personne qui était venu les aider lors de la bataille qui c'était produite à Poudlard, cette guerre appartient à la génération d'aujourd'hui, la leur était la première de Voldemort, celle d'aujourd'hui prend des proportions beaucoup plus grande, et seul les jeunes sont capables de la suivre.

Encore des questions sans réponse ! Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi cachait-il son identité ? Qui était sa fille qui pouvait faire face aux protégés ? Pourquoi les connaissait-il autant ?

Mais d'autre question le tourmentait. Comment Tom a put devenir aussi puissant ? Où était Harry ? Et surtout comment pouvait-il gagner cette guerre contre Tom et Serpentard alliés ?

Albus Dumbledore était perdu, il n'était pas sans espoir, mais il était pessimiste face à cette guerre qui le surpassait.

C'est alors qu'une personne frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez ! dit-il.

- Bonjour Albus, dit un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La porte se ferma et l'homme commença à changer de forme, c'était un Métamorphomage. Harry était revenu, un serpent blanc autour de son cou.

- Harry, répondit-il joyeusement en se levant.

A la surprise d'Harry, le vieil homme le serra dans ses bras, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, de justesse Devdar l'évita, apparemment Albus ne craignait rien des animaux d'Harry.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien Albus. Et vous ?

- Parfaitement. Ton entrainement c'est bien passé ?

Harry savait qu'Albus n'allait pas parfaitement bien, il n'avait utilisé qu'un don, car se serait entré dans son intimité, que ce soit par l'Auramagie, son don personnel, ou la Télépathie, alors que par Empathie il ne faisait que ressentir ses sentiments, et il avait sentit sa gêne de lui mentir.

- Excellent !

- Très bien ! Assied-toi donc.

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau, tandis qu'Albus prenait place dans le sien.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé qui n'a pas été marqué sur la gazette ? demanda Harry.

- Pas grand-chose en fait, pour la situation actuelle en tout cas. La loi que tu voulais faire passer est passé, le prochain ministre sera élu par la population sorcière, le Magenmagot à eut quelque nouveau membre, certain ont été envoyés à Azkaban pour quelque temps. La loi du Véritasérum a été acceptée, des petites attaques se font un peu chaque semaine. Les parents d'élèves ont presque tous voulu que leurs enfants restent à Poudlard pour les vacances de noël, on n'a pas d'espion alors que Tom en a chez nous. Cette guerre prend peu à peu des proportions plus grandes que la première.

- Il y a des bonnes nouvelles tout de même ! Et en ce qui concerne les créations que Fudge n'avaient pas voulu faire passer ? On ne m'a rien dit.

- Fudge est à Azkaban pour dix ans, une des créations cachées était un détecteur de marque des ténèbres.

- Un détecteur ? S'étonna Harry. Comment il a fait pour réussir à le cacher ?

- Ceux qui avaient inventé cette technologie ont été retrouvés mort deux jours après leur découverte...

- Et Fudge était le commanditaire de ces meurtres !?

- Oui !

- Très mauvais ministre, mais très bon pour garder son poste. Ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi il l'a caché ? Ca aurait pu faire remonter sa cote de popularité.

- Une personne anonyme lui donnait de l'argent pour ne pas révéler cette découverte. L'enquête est encore en cours pour retrouver cet inconnu.

- Hé ben, un vrai abruti ce Fudge. Sinon quelle est l'excuse pour mon absence pour les autres élèves ?

- Affaire d'Empereur, répondit Albus.

- Tout simplement ?

- Oui, tous les élèves savaient que tu en étais un, ils ont demandé à des professeurs ce que c'était, j'ai donc dit ça.

- Pas de souci, de toute façon je n'ai pas à m'en occuper, vous occupez ma place au Magenmagot, et une personne s'occupe de tout le reste. (Eargit)

- Très bien, tout est réglé. Tu comptes reprendre tes études ou tu as encore des choses à faire ?

- Je vais continuer à m'ennuyer sur les chaises de cour. Ce qui est bête c'est que même moi je ne peux pas passer mes examens avant l'âge prévu.

- Mais tu peux t'en passer, rétorqua le vieil homme.

- J'aimerais pouvoir me passer de mon titre, je préfèrerais faire jouer mes diplômes.

- Un jour, le monde te respectera pour ce que tu es et pour ce que tu as fait, Harry. Essaye de te faire à ça, tout le monde ne te respecte pas parce que tu es un Empereur ou un Potter.

- Un jour, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, pour l'instant on me respecte pour mon nom de famille, mon argent, ma puissance et mon titre.

- Tu deviendras un grand homme, Harry, un homme que l'on respecte pour ses actes.

- Plus tard, répondit Harry.

- En ce qui concerne tes amis, ils sont en Corée du nord, bientôt au Japon. Leur excuse est qu'ils sont partis avec toi après la bataille, rien de plus. A toi d'en dire plus ou pas.

- Très bien, merci Albus. Autre chose ?

- Oui, quel est ce serpent autour de ton cou ?

- Un cadeau, d'une personne qui m'a entraîné, répondit-il tout en faisant un geste négligent de la main. Hé bien Albus, je vais vous laisser, mais est-ce que vous pourrez informer le professeur McGonagall de mon retour ?-

- Je m'en charge, au revoir Harry.

Puis il partit, gardant sa véritable apparence. Quand il traversa les couloirs, il put voir des élèves s'enlevant de son passage, baissant le regard, d'autres le saluant d'un petit « Seigneur Potter » bien lèche botte. Ou encore quelques-uns qui se baissait à son passage. Tout cela l'énervait beaucoup, mais on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir les professeurs et peut-être même les parents ont dût dire ce qu'était un Empereur, la personne la plus haute du pays, plus haut que le ministre lui-même, qui en plus était le seul Potter vivant, la famille la plus riche.

Devdar avait préféré s'en aller visiter le château.

C'est avec un grand soulagement que le portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondor se referma derrière lui.

Quand il traversa le petit couloir, il s'arrêta net, personne ne le voyait, pour l'instant, mais lui il voyait tout le monde. C'était les vacances de noël mais pratiquement tous les Gryffondor devaient être présent.

- HARRY ! cria une personne en lui sautant dessus.

- Salut Ginny, répondit-il.

- T'es revenu, sanglota-t-elle.

- Oui, j'suis de retour à la maison.

En même pas deux secondes Ginny c'était soudainement rappelé d'un moment où Draco lui faisait un massage.

_Flash back _

_Ca faisait cinq minutes que Draco la massait, il avait quand même fallut le forcer pour qu'il accepte de la masser. _

_Elle se régalait, Draco avait des mains qui faisait des prouesses, après un entraînement de Quidditch sa faisait toujours du bien._

_Draco était très beau, certes il était froid, mais il cachait bien des choses, elle trouvait Harry très beau aussi, mais ce n'était pas la même beauté. Draco c'était une beauté froide, calculatrice. Harry c'était plus une beauté puissante, elle ne savait pas comment le décrire, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Si on lui demandait de choisir un jour elle ne saurait pas qui choisir. _

_De toute façon avec Draco elle n'avait aucune chance, mais Harry, si elle réussissait à savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle pourrait peut-être sortir avec lui, et avoir une véritable relation avec lui._

_Draco de son coté avait à peu près les même pensées, il trouvait Ginny très belle, mais jamais une Weasley accepterait de sortir avec un Malfoy, jamais. Alors autant arrêter de rêver._

_**Fin** du Flash back_

_Fin_

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**Isatis**: merci de ta review qui m'a fait plaisir, et j'espère que je continu de faire plaisir.

**Kioui**: Comme tu dis on commence à entrevoir les entrainements divers, mais tu ne saura pas tout dans ce chapitre, tu en saura plus au fur et à mesure.

**Chotsala**: Merci de ta review, c'est super les encouragements que tu donnes.

**Bachelor49**: Si Harry n'avait pas de faiblesse se serais pas interessant, se serait beaucoup trop facile.

**Vic dit vic** : Voilà la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**haryytrotter** : Trop court? J'espère que celui là suffira, c'est le plus long que j'ai fais, continu tes review elles font extrêmement plaisir.

**Sahada** : Pas bête sur le coup je n'y pas réfléchi, lol. Tu es la seule qui est compris qu'il sait pour le pégase, évidemment quand on est lié avec un animal comme le pégase on est obligé de le savoir. Oui il le sent, mais il ne le reverra pas avant un bon temps, j'ai des projet pour leur liaison que tu saura plus dans plusiseur chapitre, mais ça ne va pas faire que du bien à Harry. Merci de ta review trés vivante, c'est rare d'en recevoir des aussi bonne.

**IMPORTANT: **

**POUR CEUX QUI CONNAISSENT L'HISTOIRE HARRY POTTER ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX, VOUS SAVEZ QU'IL N'Y A QUE 85 CHAPITRES SUR CE SITE. IL EXISTE UNE SUITE QUI VA JUSQU'AU CHAPITRE 108 ET QUI CONTINURA EN MAI, SI VOUS ETES INTERESSE IL Y A UN LIEN DANS MON PROFIL ALLEZ-Y ET PROFITEZ DE CETTE HISTOIRE MERVEILLEUSE.**

Prochain chapitre: 1er avril

Titre du prochain chapitre: Dumby


	26. Dumby

Je sais, c'est,un jour plus tôt, mais vous alez pas vous plaindre, hein?

Je remercie énormément les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ne pouvant plus y répondre voici les réponses aux questions qui m'ont été laissées. Si vous pouviez marquer votre adresse e-mail, je pourrais y répondre, sinon je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement, merci.

Pour les reviews que je n'ai pas pu répondre, je remercie: Adenoide, klaude, Chotsala, XEternelX, Ydole, Ongil Nyatar, Mister Dumby.

**Réponse à quelques questions:**

Harry va-t-il finir avec Ginny?

Malheureusement oui, mais ce n'est que temporaire, ils resteront ensemble que jusqu'à la fin de la cinquième année, leur relation s'arrêtera subitement, voulu ou pas, vous le saurez plus tard.

(Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Ginny, mais pour cette histoire elle n'est pas avec Harry)

La relation avec Devdar sera-t-elle la même qu'avec Hedwige, Ulric et Vasken?

NON! Elle sera plus fusionnelle, là encore, si vous n'avez pas compris dans le chapitre précédent, vous comprendrez plus tard.

Ai-je fais exprès de ne pas développer l'entrainement d'Harry avec les autres peuples?

Oui, car Harry a apprit une magie différente dans pratiquement chacun d'eux, ou une branche, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ça se révèlera, alors oui j'ai fais exprès et oui il y a bel et bien une surprise de taille.

Vais-je finir mon histoire?

Oui.

Nombre de chapitre prévu?

Maintenant j'ai un chiffre sûr. Donc cette partie comprendra 41 chapitres, qui sont déjà écrit. Mais mon rythme e parution ne changera pas, je n'en pas l'intention pour le moment.

Qui sont les Elus de la Prophétie du Monde?

Je ne peux pas le dire, il est où le suspens après? De toute façon vous savez à peu près tous qui se sera, pour deux d'entre eux. La dernière, car c'est bien une femme, s'appelera Tahery Winsed, vous comprendrez au dernier chapitre.

**CORRECTRICE : Angie, Merci.**

**CHAPITRE XXV : Dumby**

_Précédemment :_

_- HARRY ! cria une personne en lui sautant dessus._

_Les sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent pas, elle resta encore quelques secondes dans les bras d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci la décale un peu, puis en lui prenant le visage dans les mains il lui demanda :_

_Quand il traversa le petit couloir, il s'arrêta net, personne ne le voyait, pour l'instant, mais lui, il voyait tous le monde. C'était les vacances de noël mais pratiquement tous les Gryffondors devaient être présent._

_- Salut Ginny, répondit-il._

_- T'es revenu, sanglota-t-elle._

_- Oui, j'suis de retour à la maison._

_Maintenant :_

- Hé, pourquoi tu pleurs ?

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota-t-elle.

- Toi aussi Ginny, vous m'avez tous manqué, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Puis elle s'écarta, essuyant les larmes salées qui avait coulés. Des élèves vinrent lui serrer les mains, une fois les bonjours passé Harry se dirigea vers le canapé devant le feu, accompagné de Fred, George, et Ginny.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé depuis mon absence ?

- Enormément de chose, répondit immédiatement George.

- Des blagues magnifiques des Fouineurs, notre Ginny en attrapeuse, Serpentard a gagné contre Poufsouffle, Gryffondor a gagné contre Serdaigle, mais on perd pour les quatre maisons…

- Tu-Sais-Qui et Serpentard ne font que des petites attaques, tous le monde à peur et laisse leurs enfants ici, surtout qu'ils attaquent de partout dans le monde, fini George.

- Oui, je sais tout ça, c'est très dur de les arrêter. Mais bon ! Et ces blagues c'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

Hermione et Ron ont surement fait des blagues au travers des corbeaux, tout comme lui.

- Hé bien il y à eu la fois où trois corbeaux ont foncé sur Ombrage en plein repas et lui ont renversé son repas sur elle, dit Ginny.

- Celle où les corbeaux l'ont fait voler, puis relâcher en plein milieu de la salle, elle s'est écrasée comme une bouse de Dragon, s'exclama Fred.

- Oui, s'écria George, celle-là était super, mais je crois que celle que j'ai préféré c'est celle où les corbeaux ce sont lâché sur Ombrage. Ils lui pissaient dessus c'était dégueulasse mais c'était trop drôle, révéla George.

Harry pleurait de rire, la dernière il la connaissait bien, puisque c'est lui qui l'avait faite, il s'était vraiment régalé à la faire.

- Et Draco ? demanda Harry, il est où ? demanda-t-il après s'être calmé.

- Chez lui, répondit Ginny défaite, son père l'a forcé à le suivre, Dumbledore n'a rien pu faire.

- Et Eldric, il ne pouvait rien faire ?

- Il n'était pas là.

- Personne ne sait où il va ?

- Non, lui dit George, la seule chose que nous savons c'est qu'il ne vient que le samedi pour ses cours. Et je suis sûr que s'il n'avait pas cours il ne reviendrait pas.

- Que cache-t-il ?

Quelques temps plus tard, au bord du lac de Poudlard :

- Ginny ?

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je réfléchis.

- A quoi ?

- A toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Assied-toi !

Harry s'assit, à coté de Ginny, en face du lac de Poudlard. Harry n'aurait pu imaginer que Ginny serait aussi calme après la journée qui c'était passé.

Une journée entière à Pré-au-Lard, rigolant de tout et de rien avec elle, achetant des cadeaux pour tout le monde pour noël, se moquant des personnes qui passait, insouciant de tout souci. Oubliant pour une après-midi, une journée après son retour, la peur et le désespoir qu'insufflait Voldemort.

- Harry, je sais que Tu-Sais-Qui est plus puissant, que le danger est plus présent et que tu as beaucoup de chose à faire. Mais est-ce que tu peux rester à Poudlard un peu, et oublier un peu cette guerre ?

- Je ne sais pas Ginny, avoua Harry. J'aimerais bien oublier cette guerre, voir la fin de cette boucherie, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de l'oublier. La guerre me poursuit et elle ne m'oublie pas, elle ne me lâche pas.

- Mais est-ce que tu peux rester ici ?

- Oui, je compte rester ici, j'essaierais de me charger de tous les problèmes à Poudlard. Poudlard est l'endroit qui ne doit absolument pas tomber, si Poudlard tombe, tous tombe.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures Harry.

- Je ne veux pas mourir non plus Ginny.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry.

- Je ne veux pas…quoi ?

- Je t'aime Harry, je ne veux pas perdre la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, je t'en pris Harry ne me dit pas que je ne te fais aucun effet, avec l'après-midi qu'on a passé, ne me dit pas de t'oublier.

Ginny c'était tourné vers Harry, et avait attrapé son bras, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ginny…je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle presque brusquement. Parce que je serais en danger constamment ? Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Parce qu'on a deux ans de différence ? DIT-MOI !!

Ginny s'était levée, son cri avait surpris Harry mais la colère était vraiment présente.

- Je…moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que de penser qu'on attire la mort autour de soit. De penser que quand une personne s'attache trop à soi elle meurt. De penser qu'on ne peut même pas penser à un avenir parce qu'on risque à tout moment de mourir. De penser qu'il ne…

CLAC.

- Je t'interdis une seconde de penser que tu puisses mourir, tu as un avenir à construire, et ce n'est surement pas en étant pessimiste que tu réussiras à faire quoique ce soit. Alors dit-moi ! Tu m'aime ou pas !

- Oui, Mais je ne peux…

Ginny l'avait interrompu, il sentait ses lèvres, sa chaleur, sa langue, son odeur. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait arrêter ce moment, un moment qu'il ne pourrait oublier et qu'il ne voulait oublier.

- Ginny…je…

- Non Harry, chuchota-t-elle à quelque centimètres de lui, tu as choisis et tu as accepté ta destiné, je veux moi aussi la choisir et l'accepter. Personne n'a le droit de choisir à la place des autres, si je veux être en danger, c'est ma décision, pas la tienne.

- Mais si tu meurs…

- Alors ce sera ma décision, pas la tienne.

Harry sourit, Ginny était bel et bien une Weasley, déterminée et casse-pieds à souhait. Tout comme sa mère personne ne pouvait lui résister bien longtemps.

- Très bien ! Il se leva. Ginny Weasley, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma petite amie ?

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, mon seigneur, répondit-elle tout en se courbant devant lui.

Ce fut avec un éclat de rire qu'Harry reçut Ginny dans ses bras, et qu'il l'embrassa.

- Hum hum.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria Ginny gênée, désolée, on ne vous avez pas vu.

Elle regarda Harry qui souriait bêtement, était-ce dû au baiser ou à la gêne de Ginny ?

- Désolée professeur…je…je vais vous laisser.

Puis elle partit sans demander son reste, regardant Harry une dernière fois, souriant aussi bêtement.

Loin de là, à des milliers de kilomètres, Ron et Hermione se disputaient pour savoir quoi offrir à Harry, étant le dernier cadeau à choisir, ils étaient donc encombrés de paquets.

- Mais je te dis qu'il faut oublier les livres, s'exclama Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, il serait peut-être content d'en avoir ?

- Hermione, c'est Harry ! Et puis de toute façon des livres pour un cadeau de noël ce n'est pas noël !

- Comment ça ce n'est pas noël si c'est un livre !? Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais une infection quand tu touches un livre que tout le monde est comme toi…

- Regarde, s'écria Ron.

Hermione regarda dans la direction donnée, elle vit un magasin, ayant comme pancarte _« deulame »._

- Et alors ?

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'il nous a dit dans le train en allant à Poudlard ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu t'en rappelles toi ?

- Non ! répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais en gros il sait manier des armes.

- Et tu veux lui acheter des armes, conclut-elle.

- Non, il doit en avoir. Mais on pourrait lui acheter une ceinture pour pouvoir transporter plein d'armes.

- Et pourquoi pas des armes ?

- Parce qu'il doit en avoir, répondit-il comme une évidence.

- Il pourrait très bien avoir la ceinture déjà, fit-elle remarquer.

- Mais ce n'est pas nous qui lui avons offert, c'est moins personnel.

- Très bien, ça marche pour moi.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans le magasin _« deulame »_, se trouvant dans la _« ruelle des combattants »_, au Japon.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, qu'ils demandèrent plus de précision au vendeur, concernant la ceinture qui semblait être idéale.

- C'est un très bon choix. Beaucoup de samouraï-ninja m'en achète, ils disent que c'est une ceinture très complète, ils ont tout plein d'armes disponible sous la main pour pouvoir protégé notre empereur…

- On voudrait savoir ce qu'elle a, pas ce qu'en pense l'empereur.

- Ron, s'écria Hermione honteuse, excusez-le, il s'est levé du mauvais pied. Vous pouvez nous en dire plus sur cette ceinture ?

- Heu…oui…évidemment ! Comme je le disais elle est très complète d'après les samouraïs-ninjas, débuta-t-il gardant un œil sur Ron tout en insistant sur les derniers mots, elle s'adapte parfaitement à la taille qui la possède, pouvant contenir trois sais, une épée, ou sabre…

- Qu'est-ce que des sais ? demanda Hermione.

- Ho, vous ne savez pas ? Dans ce cas vous ne devriez pas prendre cette ceinture, nous avons une ceinture excellente pour…

- Non, non, c'est pour offrir, notre ami s'y connais énormément en arme, c'était juste pour ma culture personnelle.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux, Hermione ne changera jamais.

- Ho…excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, pardonna-t-elle.

- Le sai est une arme traditionnelle japonaise, énormément utilisé par les samouraïs-ninjas. Il ressemble un peu au trident, cependant il n'est pas utilisé pour tuer, même si des samouraïs-ninjas les font aiguiser. Ensuite elle peut porter, une épée des poignards, un arc, miniaturisé évidemment, leur baguette et quelques étoiles ninja.

- C'est ce qu'il nous faut, s'exclama Ron.

- Combien ça coûte ? demanda Hermione.

- 25 galions.

Ron et Hermione sortirent les pièces demandées, chacun payant une part, puis ils partirent dans leur chambre du temple où ils s'entraînaient.

- Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé le bonheur, s'exclama Albus rayonnant.

- Oui, j'espère que ça durera.

Harry regardait Ginny partir, regardant chaque mouvement, chaque…

- Harry ?

- Excusez-moi Albus, vous voulez ?

- J'aurais besoin que tu me suives jusqu'à mon bureau, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire.

Harry débuta le pas, suivit d'Albus, traversant les couloirs pour se retrouver jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Harry retrouva Eldric, et un Elfe de maison qui semblait extrêmement vieux. Albus partit s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Harry se retrouva à coté d'Eldric, il ne le regarda même pas, et ne lui donna même pas un bonjour. L'elfe de maison se tenait juste à coté du fauteuil  
d'Albus, assit sur un fauteuil à sa taille, bien que plus en hauteur.

- Harry, laisses-moi te présenter…

- Albus, je sais me présenter !

- Excuse-moi Dumby.

- Seigneur Potter, dit-il en baissant la tête en signe de salut et de soumission, je m'appelle Dumby, dévoué à la famille des Dumbledore depuis un peu plus de deux siècles, je suis honoré d'être en votre présence mon seigneur.

- C'est un plaisir !

- Maintenant que vous vous connaissez, j'aimerais, avant de te parler de ce pourquoi tu es vraiment là, te parler d'une nouvelle. As-tu lu la Gazette du Sorcier en ce moment ?

- Non !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors laisses-moi te dire que Mlle Skeeter a été enfermé à Azkaban pour trois ans, dans la section basse sécurité.

- Basse sécurité ? Est-ce que des protections Anti-Animagus ont été mises ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elles ont été placées.

- Albus, commença Dumby, pourrions-nous passer directement à l'essentiel ?

- Bien sûr Dumby. Harry si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour t'apprendre une branche de la magie perdue de nos jours, Eldric me l'a demandé et je pense que c'est une  
bonne idée. Moi-même, je ne connais pas cette magie, et Eldric n'a pas le temps…

- N'a pas le temps ? Tu te fous de moi ? dit Harry en se tournant vers Eldric.

- Non Harry, je ne peux réellement pas te l'apprendre, j'ai vraiment pas le temps, répondit-il dépité.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir des explications grand-père, je te le promets.

- Vous pourrez vous parler plus tard, pour l'instant nous sommes ici pour parler de la magie des trois. Dumby ?

- La magie des trois, Seigneur Potter, est une magie facile théoriquement, mais en pratique c'est très compliqué. Pour que vous compreniez mieux, elle est plus difficile que la magie Antique, et plus ancienne. En fait c'est la première magie qui a existé. Il y a trois niveaux : le premier est celui des incantations accompagné d'un geste. Tout sorcier sait le faire. Ensuite il y a le niveau deux : celui-ci, il n'y a pas d'incantation, il suffit d'un geste et de penser à l'effet voulu, c'est par celui-là que vous allez commencer. Et enfin le dernier niveau : Il n'y a besoin d'aucun geste et d'aucune incantation, il faut penser et extérioriser sa pensée en magie.

- Elle ressemble à la magie Antique, remarqua Harry.

- Parce que c'est son ancêtre. J'aimerais que vous lisiez ceci, Seigneur Potter, dit Dumby en lui tendant un parchemin. Albus ou moi vous ferez parvenir la date de notre premier entraînement, ce n'est que la théorie mais comme ça on pourra passer de suite à la pratique. Maintenant je compte vous laisser, j'ai des affaires à régler, au revoir.

Puis il disparut après avoir incliné la tête.

- Bizarre cet Elfe, dit Eldric.

- Ah bon, j'en connais des plus extravagants, fit-il avec un clin d'œil à Harry.

C'est vrai que coté bizarrerie Dobby valait plus le coup de se déplacer que Dumby.

- Avant que tu ne partes Harry, j'aimerais te parler d'une chose, lui dit Eldric alors qu'il allait se lever.

- Oui, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, rétorquât-il.

- Non, pas maintenant, nous parlerons plus tard, je viendrais te chercher moi-même.

- Très bien ! Tu veux quoi alors !?

- Parles-moi autrement tu veux, j'ai peut-être des explications à te donner mais tu en aussi à m'en faire, s'énerva Eldric.

Harry ne répondit pas, qu'est ce qu'il y avait à dire face à des paroles aussi vraies, il avait vraiment besoin d'en parler, même s'il ne voulait pas en parler à Eldric. Il pourrait lui dire l'essentiel, sans dire ce qu'il pouvait faire, comment ça c'est passé…

- Bien, maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore mis à la recherche des Horcruxes. Qu'est ce que tu attends, qu'il en fabrique d'autre, qu'il voie qui lui en manque ? HARRY QU'EST CE QUE TU ATTENDS !

- J'ai…oublié.

- Oublié ? Oublié !?

- Oui, je sais, pas besoin de me faire de remontrance. Je vais m'y mettre, je te le promets.

- Je l'espère pour toi Harry, dit Albus qui s'était tut jusque là.

- Pourquoi ça Albus ? s'étonna Harry. Voldemort a découvert quelque chose ?

- Non, pas du tout, je pense simplement qu'Eldric n'aimerait pas du tout que tu l'oubli une nouvelle fois. Cependant je dois te dire que des Horcruxes ont déjà étaient détruit.

- Des ? Je sais qu'il y a le journal de Voldemort, mais il y a quoi d'autre ?

- Tu as détruit le journal intime de Tom pendant ta deuxième année, et Eldric a détruit la bague du grand-père de Tom (il sortit une chevalière en or ornée d'une pierre noire), ainsi que le médaillon de Serpentard (il sortit un médaillon en or portant la marque de Serpentard).

- Il ne te reste plus que la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle,Nagini et Voldemort.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe. Albus ? Puisque nous sommes là, j'aimerais vous demander s'il était possible que je prenne Ginny, Nathalie McDonald et Véronica Vérity, pour aller au Chemin de Traverse pour le dernier jour de vacance ?

- Je n'y voie aucun inconvénient mais il faudra que je demande la permission aux parents avant de te dire oui.

- Merci. Grand-père, fait moi parvenir la date de rendez-vous ensemble, peut-être que tes autres rendez-vous son plus important.

- Harry, ce n'est pas ça…

- Je m'en fiche, au revoir Albus !

Puis il sortit, sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Eldric. Il partit près du lac, pensant pouvoir retrouver Ginny, mais non. Par contre il sentit quelquechose d'autre, c'était sa connexion avec l'air qui lui permettait de sentir cette chose, il s'approcha de cette espace que prenait la chose.

**CERBERE **Bonjour Harry.

**CERBERE** Touffu ? C'est toi ?

**CERBERE** Oui ! Tu ne me vois pas ?

**CERBERE** Non ! Mais ne bouge pas, je vais essayer quelque chose.

**CERBERE** Comme dans la forêt ?

**CERBERE** Oui…non, mais ne bouge pas.

Harry se concentra, et petit à petit il se mit en transe, la transe que les Elfes lui avait apprit, il se connectait avec son environnement. Il entendait les arbres, les feuilles, le souffle de l'air, l'écoulement de l'eau, le crépitement du feu, et Touffu, il ressentait Touffu, le battement de son cœur, il sentait aussi la magie autour du cou de la tête du milieu, d'ailleurs il ne s'était jamais demandé quelle était la tête qui lui parlait…aucune importance. Il se connecta avec le collier qui se trouvait autour de la tête du milieu, il put ainsi distinguer la magie de plusieurs runes, les runes l'avait toujours fasciné, elles offraient tellement de possibilité que les sorts ou les potions n'offraient pas, il était d'ailleurs sur un projet de runes très complexe. Mais là il ne pouvait rien tirer de ce qu'il ressentait, certes il trouvait magnifique la façon dont les runes avaient été assemblé pour donner l'effet d'invisibilité, il devait y avoir une dizaine de runes.

**CERBERE **Touffu, je reviens, je vais devoir aller voir ton maître.

**CERBERE** D'accord.

Harry partit en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid, il frappa, puis entra suite à la demande.

- Harry, enfin te voilà !

Hagrid serra Harry dans ses bras puissant, heureusement qu'Harry n'était plus vraiment humain sinon il ne savait pas ce que son dos serait devenu.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-il une fois qu'il eut lâché Harry.

- Ca me fait aussi plaisir de vous voir Hagrid.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise autour de la table, Hagrid s'installa également, en face de lui.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait depuis le temps qu'on ne sait pas vu ?

- Je suis partit m'entraîner avec des amis, et vous, j'ai vu que Touffu était revenu.

- Ho, tu l'as vu ? Pourtant je croyais que son collier marchait, s'étonna Hagrid.

- Il marche très bien, je l'ai sentit, j'aurais juste voulu pouvoir le voir, on a pu parler ensemble, il est très sympathique…

- Par Merlin tu lui as parlé ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Il est bien ici ? Qu'est ce qu'il pense de moi ? Je suis un bon maître ? Je m'occupe bien de lui ?

- Hagrid, l'arrêta Harry, oui il est bien ici, on a juste parlé ensemble, de ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi, c'est tout, après comme je préférais le voir j'ai pensé que vous saviez le faire.

- C'est vrai qu'il est mieux ici, que là où il était avant, il était enfermé le pauvre. Mais grâce au professeur Dumbledore il a put revenir, il pourra prévenir en cas d'attaque, et faire quelques dégâts au début, un grand homme Dumbledore.

- Et vous avez quelque chose pour pouvoir le voir ?

- Oui évidemment ! Tiens regarde.

Il retira un gros collier, avec un médaillon accroché, sur le dessus il y avait bien une dizaine de runes inscrites.

- Qui a fait ça ? demanda Harry émerveillé.

- Le professeur Bagdigrys, très fort celui-là.

- C'est lui qui a gravé les runes ?

- Ha non, d'après ce que je sais, il a juste dit comment placer les runes et un bijoutier les a gravées.

- Je peux en faire un double pour moi ?

- C'est pour voir Touffu ?

- Oui, il aimerait qu'on puisse se parler mais ce n'est pas facile si je ne le vois pas.

- Oui vas-y, avec plaisir.

- Merci. Il sortit sa baguette, **Duplicatare magicum**.

Le collier créa un deuxième collier, le premier il le rendit à Hagrid et le deuxième il le garda en main.

- **Adaptum**.

Le collier ne changea pas, il le passa à son cou, et il s'adapta, rétrécissant à la bonne longueur. Il remercia Hagrid, qui lui proposa un thé, qu'il accepta avant de partir. La journée se termina magnifiquement bien, il avait put parler à Touffu, il se trouvait très bien ici, Devdar était revenu sous forme de mouche, et Ginny sur le canapé de la salle commune l'avait attendu, la belle soirée s'était terminée devant le feu, en parlant.

_Fin_

Parution du prochain chapitre : 1er Mai 2009

Titre du prochain chapitre : Terre et Réflexions

_A suivre :_

_- Noël ;_

_- Des nouveautés des jumeaux Weasley, inédit ;_

_- Un entraînement d'Harry ;_

_- Des révélations sur Devdar ;_

_- Et des révélations sur le grand-père d'Harry._

**Pour les revieweur anonyme (ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site), laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail si possible, elle sera utilisée simplement pour vous répondre, je le jure sur ma propre personne, c'est pas mon genre. Merci. Ou alors envoyé moi un message en allant sur mon profil, en haut à gauche, il n'y aura absolument que moi qui pourra la voir.**


	27. Terre et Réflexion

**Bonjour tout le monde, je vous fais passer les chapitres des mois de Mai, Juin, Juillet, Aout et Septembre car je ne pourrais pas les poster à la bonne date, donc vous avez la lecture des mois prochain, bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre prochain en Février, au revoir.**

**CHAPITRE XXVI : Terre et Réflexions**

_Précédemment :_

_Le collier ne changea pas, il le passa à son cou, et il s'adapta, rétrécissant à la bonne longueur. Il remercia Hagrid, qui lui proposa un thé, qu'il accepta avant de partir. La journée se termina magnifiquement bien, il avait put parler à Touffu, il se trouvait très bien ici, Devdar était revenu sous forme de mouche, et Ginny sur le canapé de la salle commune l'avait attendu, la belle soirée s'était terminée devant le feu, en parlant._

_Maintenant :_

Harry sursauta, non pas à cause de Voldemort ou d'un cauchemar, mais à cause du bruit d'un coq. Heureusement pour Harry qu'aucune personne de son année n'était restée, du coté garçon, sinon il n'aurait pas su quoi dire pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment par rapport à un coq dans la chambre.

- Devdar ferme-là !!

Le seul bruit d'un coq encore plus bruyant lui répondit. Puis il entendit un sifflement.

Debout Harry, c'est noël et une certaine rousse t'attend en bas.

Harry ne fit ni une ni deux, il se leva, d'un rapide geste de la main il se fit tout propre et s'habilla. La magie avait du bon. Il regarda l'heure : huit heure et quart.

- Il était temps, heureusement que j'ai vu Devdar.

Harry avait bel et bien parlé de Devdar à Ginny devant le feu, il peut nous comprendre, mais pas nous répondre, avait-il dit.

Il l'embrassa, et lui demanda comment c'était passé sa nuit, et sans qu'il ne puisse savoir comment il se retrouva entouré autour de plusieurs cadeaux ouvert, qu'il avait ouvert.

Il avait reçut une magnifique robe de sorcier rouge de première classe de la part de Molly et Arthur qu'il mit immédiatement, accompagné d'une lettre qu'il lirait après avoir ouvert les cadeaux. Un coffret de bonbon des jumeaux. Dedans il y avait cinq bonbons de chacune de leur nouveauté avec un parchemin où étaient inscrits leurs effets :

_Bonbon pouss'pouss :_

_Ce bonbon rectangulaire, jaune et rose, te permettra de te venger de toute menace et coup-fourré, tu pourras ainsi faire pousser les cheveux de la personne que tu veux, sans fin, jusqu'à ce quelle mange le coté rose du bonbon, ou qu'elle boive la potion adéquate._

_Méta'limace :_

_Ce magnifique papillon aux allures appétissante n'est pas un simple bonbon qui à la forme d'un papillon et qui à le gout du citron et de l'orange, il cache derrière cette apparence magnifique, une face caché ragoutante. Si tu manges ce papillon la limace tu seras…_

_Caramel rebondisse :_

_Tu veux devenir un kangourou ? Un ressort sur pied ? Alors mange ce bonbon, mais tu n'aura pas ce que tu voulais, tu seras un ressort, mais les plafonds te connaitrons, quel que soit la hauteur._

_Reflet'œil :_

_Cet œil donnera un aspect de miroir aux yeux de ta victime, bien que ça à l'air rigolo d'avoir des yeux miroir, tu ne pourras échapper de regarder tes yeux continuellement sans pouvoir voir quoique ce soit d'autre._

_Pivert tapeur :_

_Cette réglisse au gout de la banane, fera sortir de ta bouche un pivert pas très content d'être mangé, il se retournera donc contre toi, pour t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._

_Iceberg :_

_La banquise te manque ? Te voilà servi, mange ce bonbon, et banquise tu seras._

_Mousse à rager :_

_Cette pomme, si petite soit-elle te donnera tellement de rage que de la mousse à l'agréable gout du savon, sortira de ta bouche._

_Bomb'okay :_

_Cette bombe magnifique te permettra de faire croire que tu es soul, tu auras l'okay et la sensation de bien-être._

Grâce à Ginny il aurait maintenant une magnifique gourmette bleu avec un de ses cheveux et inscrite « Je t'aime ». Il avait donc un collier, pour Touffu, une gourmette de la part de Ginny, un bracelet, pour son niveau de Dzêta air, un bracelet, pour son niveau de Dzêta feu, et une chevalière, pour dire qu'il était le chef de la famille Potter. Il pourrait peut-être un jour ouvrir une bijouterie.

De la part d'Eldric il avait eu un assortiment de trois jeans, un bleu sombre un peu délavé, un autre bleu sombre avec quelque motif de Dragon, et un autre bleu plus clair. Il avait aussi reçut trois tee-shirts, un rouge avec des manches blanches, un noir, et un gris. Deux survêtements, un blanc et un noir. Trois chemises, une blanche, un noir, et une mauve. Deux vestes qui pouvaient faire pull, une verte et une blanche. Une paire de basket noir. Et pour finir il lui avait offert une robe de sorcier blanche avec un phœnix dans le dos, la parfaite robe du Potter.

Face à tous ces habits, Ginny n'avait put s'empêcher de dire : « Je crois qu'une personne s'est enfin décidé à te changer ta garde robe »

Remus avait était plus gentil et compréhensif, il avait surement dut s'inspirer du cadeau d'Hermione, car il lui avait offert un magnifique vif d'or qui répond aux appels de son maître, le même coffret, le même vif d'or. Il l'avait mis dans la poche de sa nouvelle robe rouge.

Ron et Hermione lui avait offert une magnifique ceinture d'arme, il en avait vraiment besoin, il pourrait mettre son arc, ses sais, sa baguette, son épée, son poignard, par contre il devra enlever les endroits où il pourrait mettre des étoiles ninjas, il n'aimait pas ce genre d'armes.

Tout ces cadeaux lui faisait plaisir, et apparemment Ginny était contente elle aussi du magnifique collier qu'il lui avait offert. Un collier simple, en or, avec un pendentif en forme de cœur était maintenant accroché à son cou. Il semblait être simple, mais il contenait une protection contre les Expelliarmus, au moins elle ne serait jamais démunie.

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et qu'on pourra bientôt se voir, tu nous manques, à Arthur et moi. Ta robe te plait, c'est Arthur qui l'a choisit. Je t'écris une lettre parce qu'avec Arthur on aimerait te faire part d'un léger différent. _

_D'abord on veut que tu sache qu'on te remercie encore mille fois pour ce que tu nous a donné, mais nous ne sommes pas habitué au manoir, et on aimerait que tu récupère le manoir, nous allons repartir au Terrier, et n'oubli pas qu'on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour te rembourser l'argent, merci encore._

_Molly et Arthur Weasley. _

Suite à cette lettre Harry décida de répondre immédiatement :

_Mme Weasley, Arthur,_

_Je vais très bien et je vous remercie de vous en soucier, la robe m'a aussi fait très plaisir et elle est magnifique. _

_Sachez que même si je vous porte dans mon cœur et que pour moi vous faites partis de ma famille je n'accepterais absolument pas ce manoir, il fait désormais partit de votre famille, faites-en ce que vous en voulez, vendez-le, louez-le, tout ce que vous voudrez mais certainement pas me le rendre. Ce manoir faisait partit de la Famille Weasley avant que ma famille l'ai, alors il est normal qu'il retourne vers ses propriétaire._

_J'avoue que moi-même je n'aime pas les manoirs, et je pense sincèrement que je ne pourrais pas habiter éternellement dans le manoir Potter. Alors je vous comprends parfaitement, mais il n'est absolument pas question que vous me le rendiez._

_Harry._

- Devdar ? appela Harry.

$ Je suis là $

Un grand serpent jaune et blanc monta sur Harry, faisant peur à Ginny qui était assise à coté de lui, sur le canapé en face du feu de Gryffondor.

$ Est-ce que tu peux emmener cette lettre à Molly et Arthur Weasley ? $

$ Si ça peut te faire plaisir $

Immédiatement le serpent changea et prit la forme d'un hibou brun qui tendit sa patte.

- Vous avez de la chance tous les deux qu'il est tôt. Parler Fourchelangue ça passe mais voir un serpent qui prend la forme d'un hibou…

Ginny laissa la phrase en suspens, faisant ainsi comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, puis elle retourna à la contemplation de ces cadeaux. Harry lui sourit, puis il attacha la lettre à la patte de Devdar.

$ Tu sais où ils habitent ? $

$ Evidemment, rétorqua Devdar $

Puis il s'envola et traversa comme s'il n'y en avait pas la vitre. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et lui demanda ce que les jumeaux lui avaient offert, par curiosité de leur inventivité étonnante.

- Une Cracheuse, répondit-elle tout simplement.

- Une Cracheuse ? C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est une idée que Ron leurs a fait parvenir de Chine, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont écrit.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Regarde !

Elle sortit alors un carton, qui ressemblait un peu à une boite de chaussure, sauf que la mention « Ginny Weasley, pas toucher » y était inscrit. Elle l'ouvrit et Harry put découvrir une fourmi énorme de vingt centimètres environ, c'était en plus une fourmi rouge moldu, parce qu'il existait une fourmi rouge magique qui avait exactement cette taille mais elle était noir et bleu, pas rouge.

Ginny appuya sur la fourmi, et un filet marron en sortit, elle s'arrêta immédiatement de presser.

- Elle contient deux litres de chocolat. Ils l'ont fabriqué spécialement pour moi, tu veux gouter ?

- Non merci.

- Allez ! Je t'assure c'est très bon, ils ce sont fait livrer le chocolat de la Belgique, le meilleur d'après eux.

- Je t'assure que je n'en veux pas.

- Tant pis pour toi. Ca ne te dérange pas si je monte, j'ai promis de rester avec des amies toute la matinée dans la chambre, dit-elle en faisant une moue d'excuse.

- J'aurais préféré rester avec toi, mais ce n'est pas grave, on se verra cette après-midi.

- Merci, elle l'embrassa, puis monta.

Harry ne resta pas assit sur le canapé sans rien faire, il prit tous les habits qu'on lui avait offerts et les monta dans sa chambre, il les rangea et se changea. Il fut donc habillé avec le jean sombre délavé que son grand-père lui avait offert, le tee-shirt rouge avec des manches blanches, la veste blanche, et les baskets noirs. Il mit par-dessus la robe rouge de Mme Weasley ce qui faisait qu'il se trouvait très bien dans ses habits qui lui allaient. C'est vrai que même avec tout l'argent qu'il avait il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois de se racheter des habits.

En descendant, il se rassit sur le canapé, prit la ceinture de combat et commença de se l'approprier. Il y plaça une Rune d'appartenance, ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la voir, sa Rune personnel, car toute personne a sa Rune personnel, il suffit de s'y connaître et de se la créer, ce qui faisait que personne ne pourrait utiliser cette ceinture, une Rune d'invisibilité que même son grand-père n'avait pu découvrir comment elle était faite, ce qui permettais que même des Auramages ne la découvre. Après tout, comme lui avait dit Eldric, il était un maître en Rune, jamais il n'avait connu une personne aussi doué dans ce domaine, Harry trouvait ce domaine très intéressant et magnifique, il y avait des possibilités que les sortilèges et les potions n'offrait pas.

Donc, en plus de la Rune d'appartenance, de sa Rune personnel, de la Rune d'invisibilité, il rajouta une Rune d'allégement et une Rune de non-existence. Grâce à toutes ces Runes, il y avait donc que lui qui pouvait se servir de sa ceinture, bien qu'il ne la voyait pas et qu'il ne la sentait pas, en fait c'était comme si elle n'existait pas, pourtant elle était là, et quoiqu'il arrive, il ne pourrait plus jamais l'enlever, sauf s'il en avait vraiment envi. Qu'il soit sous la douche, dans le lit en train de dormir, en train de se baigner, de nager… elle ne le gênerait jamais.

Ensuite après l'heure passé à trafiquer sa ceinture, il prit le coffret des jumeaux et le monta dans sa valise, bien en vu pour qu'il ne l'oubli pas, ce n'était pas le genre de sucrerie qu'il avait vraiment envie de manger.

Et enfin pour continuer et finir la matinée il décida de sortir, il s'était peut-être bien habillé, mais une personne normal aurait quand même froid dehors, et Harry n'était pas normal, son coté Vampire lui permettait de ne pas avoir froid.

Il vérifia quand même s'il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune avant de disparaitre dans une gerbe de flamme, pour réapparaitre sur le toit de Poudlard, de cet endroit il pouvait voir, une grande partie de la forêt et aussi du lac.

Il avait décidé de lire le rapport d'Eargit, car sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Eargit lui avait donné son rapport quelques jours avant le premier Janvier, surement dû à la fin de l'année.

Il fit donc apparaitre son rapport, qu'il avait envoyé dans sa valise et se mit à le lire.

Compte rendu des réunions, bénéfice de chaque entreprise, qu'il survola, demande d'argent avec a coté un mot d'Eargit qui disait s'il fallait accepter ou pas, il signa l'autorisation qu'Eargit approuvait, bref il faisait tout ce qu'il faisait tous les mois. A une exception près, dans ce rapport il y avait un mot d'Eargit qui lui signalait qu'il avait une réunion, qu'Eargit avait organisé, importante avec tous les dirigeants de chacune des ses îles alliés, une dizaine tout au plus.

Bref tout cela ne l'intéressa pas plus que ça, il décida donc de s'entrainer à l'élément qui lui faisait le plus défaut, celui de la terre.

Il se tourna vers la forêt et se concentra sur cet élément, il put sentir chaque centimètre de terre qui l'entourait à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres, et c'est grâce à ça qu'il put savoir que la forêt était pas encore fini, même à plus de cent kilomètres, ce qui était presque impossible, presque car le mot impossible n'existait pas dans le monde magique.

Il sentit chaque oiseau perché sur les arbres, chaque patte ou sabot, qui foulait la forêt, les arbres qui grandissaient, très doucement, leur conscience, il sentait l'odeur de la terre, de la nature, même s'il en était assez loin, bien qu'il soit Vampire et Loup-garou, rien ne pouvait lui offrir ce luxe, cette liaison avec la nature.

Après quelques minutes de liaison il décida qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail.

D'un mouvement de la main vers le haut, tous les arbres de la forêt se mirent à grandir, il tint comme ça jusqu'à ce que les arbres aient grandit d'au moins dix mètres, très difficile pour Harry et très éprouvant, faire grandir ces millier d'arbres de dix mètres n'était pas une chose facile, surtout quand on sentait, des pattes et des sabots, courir dans tous les sens dans la forêt.

Contre toute attente, après qu'Harry ait voulu faire passer un sentiment, tous ces animaux ou créatures se calmèrent. Harry avait voulu profiter de la liaison avec la forêt pour faire passer un sentiment de sécurité à toutes ces créatures ou à ces animaux. Et ça avait marché, on pouvait donc faire passer des sentiments à travers un élément, quoique ce ne fût pas étonnant à bien y réfléchir. Dans certain manoir, le feu de la cheminer donnait un sentiment de sécurité, d'autres faisait passer un sentiment de froideur, alors faire passer un sentiment avait déjà été découvert.

Ensuite, après avoir réussi cet exploit, il continua son entrainement, cette fois-ci il fit comprendre aux animaux peuplant la partie de la forêt qu'il allait utiliser ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qui prouva qu'ils avaient compris, ce fut l'absence de tout être vivant sur cette partie.

Il commença donc son entrainement, ravi d'avoir pu prévenir les êtres vivants. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, il allait aller à la limite du niveau Dzêta, et ce n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère, il pouvait en mourir, et il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à passer le cap.

Il se concentra donc le plus que possible, renforçant au maximum la liaison avec la terre. Et enfin il put ouvrir les yeux, étrangement les yeux d'Harry était comme parcouru d'une vie propre, d'une vie naissante, ses yeux habituellement vert émeraude, ne l'était plus, ils étaient plus de la couleur de la nature, certes toujours vert, mais plus clair, envoutant.

Il plaça ses mains en face de lui, les doigts en direction de la forêt, et petit à petit, à environ cinq kilomètres des arbres disparurent, laissant place à un trou béant, un fossé tellement grand et profond, que même la lumière du jour ne laissait entrevoir le fond.

Et maintenant la partie la plus dangereuse, mélanger deux éléments, extrêmement dangereux si on n'était pas au niveau Dzêta pour les deux éléments. Il essaya donc de mélanger le feu et la terre, essayant de créer de la lave qui s'écoula dans le trou.

Harry était parcouru de frissons, il dégoulinait de sueur, il tremblait, ses yeux vert nature, étaient parcouru de fins trais de feu. Ca faisait près d'une heure qu'Harry faisait écouler la lava dans le cratère, et il n'en pouvait plus, mais il devait être à la limite du niveau Dzêta pour la terre, mais il n'y était pas encore, malgré ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Que faire ?

Puis une idée germa, il ne sut pas s'il allait réussir ou si c'était possible, mais comme dit le proverbe, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors il commença à créer un arbre plus résistant que n'importe quoi, capable de résister à la lave.

Quand il pensa qu'il était prêt, il coula l'arbre dans la lave, restant connecté à cet arbre particulièrement. Mais une complication eu lieu, car en plus de devoir résister à la lave qui menaçait les parois du cratère, il devait maintenant résister à la propre résistance de la lave, attiré par le bois, attiré par le désir de destruction.

Ce n'était pas une simple concentration qu'il devait faire, ça il en était capable, là il devait résister à la propre conscience du feu, son désir de destruction qu'il devait contrôler, et l'envie de rester intacte de l'arbre, qu'il devait contrôler également.

Très difficile, car c'était comme s'il devait rejeter deux partis de son esprit, tout en la gardant relié, ça aurait été plus facile s'il divisait son esprit, mais il devait réussir à le faire sans.

C'est alors qu'une complication eut lieu, il commençait à perdre contrôle de l'arbre, la terre commençait à vouloir reprendre le contrôle, elle n'appréciait pas d'être autant guidé.

Alors il dut tout lâcher avant de perdre complètement le contrôle des choses, ce qui aurait provoqué une catastrophe, la perte de contrôle de son propre pouvoir, la perte de contrôle du feu, plein de suppositions était à considérer, mais ceux-là étaient les plus risqué et les plus probables.

Ensuite il arrêta son entraînement, il était vraiment fatigué, pas le sens fatigué, envi de dormir, mais fatigué au bout de ses forces élémentaires.

Alors il se coucha sur le toit de Poudlard, admirant le ciel magnifique, bien qu'il fasse frais et qu'il n'avait pas froid, même s'il la ressentait, le soleil était à l'heure, éclairant la terre comme les jours précédents, sans se soucier du mal qui perturbait l'ancienne paix du monde, sans se préoccuper de la guerre qui se déroulait en bas. Sans savoir que dans pas longtemps la terre sera menacée par quatre mages d'une puissance énorme, et qu'une seule personne aurait la puissance de les défaire, s'il y arrivait.

Car même si Harry n'en parlait pas et ne le montrait pas, il avait peur, seul face à quatre tirants, il savait que les pertes seraient énormes, et pas seulement des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ginny, Remus, Mme Weasley, Arthur, Hermione, Fred, George, Alexandre, Vlad, Calurion, Hiswen, Bulbo, Elfrod, Nathalie, Veronica, Albus, professeur McGonagall, Severus, Eldric, Sirius, encore.

Ginny, il avait accepté de sortir avec elle, mais si elle mourrait, que ferait-il, les Weasley lui pardonnera-t-il ? Ron lui pardonnera-t-il ?

Toutes ces personnes auxquels il tenait, et pour compliquer ses peurs, les mystères qui planait et qui persistait.

Tout d'abord Eldric, présent une fois par semaine, et exceptionnellement de temps en temps. Où allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Que cachait-il ? Il avait l'impression de ne plus le connaitre, avant il était direct, ne lui cachait rien, répondait à ses questions en révélant tout ce qu'il pouvait, présent au moindre problème, et maintenant, il était distant, ne révélait rien, ne répondait pas à ses questions, jamais là quand il en avait besoin. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Harry se demandait si Eldric Bagdigrys était son véritablement nom, et si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai. C'était déprimant.

Ensuite il y avait cette légende ou prophétie du mal divisé. Elle disait que contrairement aux anciens affrontements, lui il ne devait pas se battre seulement face à une autre personne aussi puissante que lui, mais quatre, ce qui faisait de lui le divisionnaire, mais Eldric, encore lui, lui avait caché la dernière partie de cette légende. Que disait cette partie, lui dirait-il un jour ?

Il y avait également son confident, normalement on sait qui est le confident dès le premier regard, mais pour son confident il ne l'avait su seulement quand il l'avait tué, il avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, tout comme il avait dût voir la sienne.

Harry aperçut un aigle magnifique lui foncer dessus coupant ainsi les sombres pensée d'un Empereur adolescent, au dernier moment l'aigle ralentit sa chute et se posta au coté d'Harry. L'aigle à ses coté se troubla et se changea en Elfe de maison en apparence jeune, si un Elfe de maison aurait été dans les parages il aurait sans doute dit qu'il était mignon.

Mais pour Harry c'était simplement un Elfe sans ride, sans égocentricité, sans être trop grand ni trop petit, pour Harry il était un Elfe de maison assis à coté de lui, parfais pour ne pas se faire remarqué par les autres sorciers par la laideur d'un Elfe s'il se promenait avec lui dans les rues.

- Hé bien Harry que se passa-t-il ? Je te sens troublé.

Avec en plus une voix magnifique pour un Elfe, sans anicroche, sans le ton esclavagiste et soumit.

- Je pensais aux choses que je ne comprends pas.

- Qui sont ?

- Le fait que mon grand-père ne me calcul plus, qu'on le voie que le samedi après-midi. La peur de savoir que je risque de perdre des personnes que j'aime. Avoir sur le dos deux légendes ainsi qu'une prophétie, avoir le poids du monde sur mes épaules.

Harry cessa sa diatribe, laissant ainsi un calme étouffant, forçant presque Harry à reprendre ses propos.

- J'ai peur Devdar. J'ai peur alors que je ne le devrais pas. Je dois combattre des mages, et je suis le seul à pouvoir les battre, je ne dois pas avoir peur, comment je dois combattre si j'ai peur des conséquences de mes actes. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Continuer ce que tu fais le mieux, suivre ton instinct. La peur des conséquences de tes actes prouve que tu as peur de ce que tu peux faire, ça prouve que tu n'es pas comme ceux que tu combats. Eux ils se battent, tue, font souffrir, sans la moindre once de culpabilité, sans la moindre peur des conséquences de leurs actions. Si tu n'avais pas cette peur, je ne me serais jamais lié à toi, c'est ce qui fait la différence entre eux et toi. Sans la peur tu n'es pas courageux, tu es une personne qui vaut la peine d'être connu et respecté, pas d'être craint.

- Alors pourquoi il fait comme si je n'existais pas si je vaux le coup d'être connu !

- Parce qu'il ne le peut pas, il a d'autres obligations.

- Mais quoi ? Il a dit qu'il me considérait comme son fils. Est-ce qu'un père ferait passer des obligations avant son fils ?

- Si ses obligations lui permettent de revoir son fils, oui.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, tout m'échappe…

- Il t'expliquera lui-même ce qui t'échappe en ce qui le concerne, mais ne compte pas qu'il te dévoile tout sur lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que certain coté de sa vie sont difficile à accepter et à révéler.

- Tout comme moi, s'insurgea Harry.

- Mais toi tu n'as pas vécu ce qu'il a vécu, et jamais tu ne le pourras, crois-moi.

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Plus que tu ne pourras le croire. Mais je vois bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui te tracasse, dis-moi Harry, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Evidemment, sinon tu ne serais pas mon confident.

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de me le dire si tu me fais confiance ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Toi !

- Moi, s'étonna Devdar, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- Rien, c'est juste que ça te concerne.

- En quoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je sais de toi.

- Ha, tu veux que je te récapitule ma vie.

- Pas seulement. Ta vie certes, mais aussi tes capacités.

- Si tu veux. Comme tu le sais, je suis Devdar, ton confident, Dragon blanc, premier dragon, etcetera… J'existe depuis la première guerre du monde, créé par Dragof ennemi juré de Squel créateur des sept Maitres des Ténèbres. J'ai toujours été appelé par les élus, tout comme les Sept. Malheureusement, j'ai déjà été vaincu, pas par les Sept, mais par une Elu du mal. Si ma vie te semble difficile c'est parce que je ne suis tout simplement pas humains et que par conséquent mes pensées sont difficilement interprétable. Mes pouvoirs sont comme tout ceux de tout le monde, avec ma puissance, je peux faire à peu près tout ce que je veux, comme toi. Je suis capable de jeter des sorts, mais seulement pour mon propre compte, contre les Sept ou les Elus, pour les autres c'est impossible, ma magie ne leur fera aucun effet. En tant que Dragon je peux cracher une brume glaciaire, contrairement aux autres Dragons. Au fur et à mesure que je suis avec toi, les formes que je peux prendre s'amenuise. Pour tout te dire, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de forme, dans pas longtemps j'aurais une forme définitive.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aurais une forme définitive.

- Maintenant tu le sais. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui ça peut aller.

- Très bien, et n'oubli pas, si jamais tu te sens mal, ou si tu as besoin de te lâcher, tu peux compter sur moi.

Il se leva.

- Je ne suis pas ton confident pour rien ma puce.

Harry se jeta sur lui, mais trop tard, il avait disparut en rigolant. Il dut vite se rattraper pour éviter de tomber, puis il se repositionna comme il était avant que Devdar apparaisse, couché.

Cette conversation lui avait fait du bien, sans en connaitre la raison. Un pop se fit entendre à ses cotés, le faisant se rassoir

- Harry Potter, Seigneur, le professeur Dumbledore demande…par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Bonjour Dobby, heureux de te revoir.

- Harry Potter, Seigneur, que faites vous sur Poudlard ? dit-il en essayant de ne pas trébucher.

- Je réfléchissais, j'ai trouvé l'endroit le plus propice aux réflexions. Que ce passe-t-il avec Albus ?

- Il demande à vous voir le plus rapidement que possible, vous devez le retrouver à l'infirmerie.

- Pour quel raison ?

- Trois élèves ont été empoisonnés, le professeur Dumbledore vous recherche, il est inquiet, il se demande s'il ne vous est pas arrivé quelque chose, et il m'a demandé de vous rechercher et que si je vous retrouvais vous devriez le retrouver à l'infirmerie.

- Très bien. Merci Dobby, tu peux y aller.

Et Dobby disparut aussi sec, laissant à Harry le temps de disparaître en courant d'air près de l'infirmerie, à un endroit où personne ne pourrait le voir.

_Fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin_


	28. Noël Empoisonnant

**CHAPITRE XXVII : Noël Empoisonnant**

_Précédemment :_

_- Trois élèves ont été empoisonnés, le professeur Dumbledore vous recherche, il est inquiet, il se demande s'il ne vous est pas arrivé quelque chose, et il m'a demandé de vous rechercher et que si je vous retrouvais vous devriez le retrouver à l'infirmerie._

_- Très bien. Merci Dobby, tu peux y aller._

_Et Dobby disparut aussi sec, laissant à Harry le temps de disparaitre en courant d'air près de l'infirmerie, à un endroit où personne ne pourrait le voir._

_Maintenant :_

Il regarda si quelqu'un était dans le couloir et, malheureusement pour lui, le couloir était peuplé. Il allait devoir la jouer fine. Il mit rapidement une tactique et la meilleure solution qu'il trouva fut celle-ci.

Il se transforma en Dzêta air, devenant invisible, de toute façon il n'était visible que quand il était une rafale, une tornade…

Il passa alors au-dessus des élèves, essayant de ne pas créer une brise d'air inexistante, il passa par-dessous la porte et vit que Pomfresh, Albus, McGonagall, Séverus et Flitwick parlaient dans un coin de la pièce. Profitant que leur regard n'était pas tourné vers sa position il reprit sa forme humaine.

- Professeur Dumbledore, vous souhaitiez me voir ? demanda-t-il en interrompant leur conversation.

- Ah, Harry ! Où étais-tu par Merlin !

Surpris par l'attitude d'Albus pourtant calme, il répondit le plus calmement possible, sans révéler sa véritable présence sur le toit de Poudlard. Cependant il réfléchit à l'explication la plus logique, sachant qu'il avait dût le faire chercher partout, sauf dans la forêt, il su ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- J'étais dans la forêt, mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi il y a un attroupement d'élève devant la porte ? demanda-t-il faisant preuve d'ignorance.

- Là ne sont pas les questions Harry ! déclara Albus. Séverus, veuillez aider les professeurs s'il vous plait.

Séverus sortit sans un regard pour Harry ou à Albus.

- Que faisais-tu dans la forêt ?! demanda Albus sans préambule.

- Je réfléchissais, répondit-il.

- Tu réfléchissais dans la forêt ? Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit tu fais perdre vingt points à Gryffondor.

- Très bien, dit-il en acceptant le non-traitement de faveur. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Trois élèves ont été empoisonnés Potter, répondit McGonagall. Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue, vous étiez le seul absent pendant le repas.

Le repas ? Il était donc resté sur le toit aussi longtemps ?

- Qui ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas voir les élèves empoisonnés, étant caché par les rideaux, où Pomfresh était retourné s'affairer.

- Un élève de Ser…commença Flitwick.

- Tu sauras tout en même temps que les autres élèves dans deux heures dans la grande salle, coupa Albus froidement. Maintenant retourne dans ta salle commune et n'en ressort pas avant qu'un professeur ne soit venu te chercher, est-ce que c'est clair ?

McGonagall et Flitwick regardèrent Albus étrangement, habitué à un caractère surprotecteur envers le garçon, sans jamais s'énerver, ils étaient donc stupéfait du revirement de situation, qu'allait faire Harry, étant Empereur il avait tous les droits, allait-il se laisser faire ?

Intérieurement, les deux professeurs savaient qu'il allait essayer de résister, mais même s'il était puissant dans tous les domaines, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il respectait Albus.

- Albus, je ne suis pas un simple…

- Je sais que tu es un Empereur, commença-t-il en avançant vers lui, mais tant que tu seras à Poudlard je veux et j'exige que tu te considère comme un élève, il s'arrêta à seulement trois mètres, que tu respecte le règlement, et que tu ne t'occupe que de ce qu'un élève doit s'occuper.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis et ne serais jamais comme quelqu'un de normal, dit-il en s'avançant également, je suis au centre de cette guerre et tout ce qui touche à des problèmes comme un empoisonnement m'intéresse, et que par conséquent je ne sortirais pas d'ici tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Ils étaient maintenant séparé de seulement un mètre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, Harry voulu entrer dans l'esprit d'Albus pour pouvoir lui parler par télépathie, mais il fut repoussé avant même d'avoir put faire quoique ce soit. Il fut donc étonné et désarçonné.

- N'essaye plus de rentrer dans mon esprit Harry, je t'ai laissé faire jusqu'à maintenant mais aujourd'hui c'est fini, je sais que tu voulais simplement me parler par ton moyen de communication, mais je ne suis pas prêt à te parler sans perdre patience. Je t'ai laissé entrer dans mon esprit jusqu'a maintenant pour que tu t'y familiarise plus rapidement et plus facilement, mais sache que mon esprit te sera à partir d'aujourd'hui impénétrable.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- J'ai été un confident, mon esprit est donc impénétrable tant que je le déciderai à quiconque, répondit-il froidement. Maintenant je veux que tu retournes dans ta salle commune, tu es à partir d'aujourd'hui un élève de cinquième année pour qui que ce soit, et tu respecteras le règlement comme tu le faisais avant. Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

- Oui ! répondit Harry froidement.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla, c'est au moment de fermer la porte qu'il entendit Albus.

- Ne brisez pas la confiance que j'ai placée en vous Mr Potter.

Harry claqua la porte, énervé, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

- Peut-être pour te protéger, répondit une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnut.

- Me protéger de quoi Devdar.

- De toi, répondit-il en se plaçant sur sa gauche.

- De moi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je risque de me lancer un Avada ?

- Ne dit pas des sottises veux-tu !

- Quoi ! Toi aussi tu vas te mettre à t'énerver et me faire la morale ?

Devdar, l'Elfe de maison, se positionna devant lui, l'arrêtant par le même coup, semblant être contrarié.

- Ne dit pas d'absurdités, petit. Et ne t'énerve surtout pas sur moi quand je ne suis pas impliqué dans une colère qui ne devrait pas exister, gronda-t-il. Alors maintenant écoute moi bien. S'il a placé des restrictions sur toi, ce n'est certainement pas pour te punir, mais bien pour te protéger. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais tu te sers beaucoup de ce que tu es capable de faire et de ton pouvoir d'Empereur.

- Tu veux dire que je suis un profiteur ?

- Non, simplement un adolescent qui utilise ce qu'il a pour ne pas se laisser faire. Mais parfois il faut se laisser faire, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais tu es un Empereur, tu es sage et tu n'es pas un abruti. Tu devrais pouvoir savoir quand tu dois te servir de ce que tu peux faire et quand tu ne le peux pas, tu dois te fixer tes propres limites, que tu sois sage. Toi seul peux t'imposer des limites, car tu peux toi-même toute les briser. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui.

- Bien, alors maintenant va dans ta salle commune et respecte le règlement, Lozeni.

- Lozeni ?

- Ca veut dire lumière dans un ancien langage.

Et il disparut laissant Harry un peu stupéfait d'avoir encore un nom, titre ou surnom. Elu, Divisionnaire, Harry Potter, Seigneur, Empereur, Lozeni… Allait-il avoir encore d'autres noms ou la fin était enfin arrivée ?

Harry retrouva Ginny dans la salle commune, avec ses amis qu'elle quitta aussitôt pour le rejoindre sur un tapis dans un coin de la salle qui était libre.

La salle commune était vraiment bondée, les fauteuils, les canapés, les tables, les tapis et même les escaliers étaient pris, s'est pour cette raison que Ginny et Harry se trouvait sur un tapis moelleux, conjuré par Harry, pour profiter de leur moment seul.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs secondes d'embrassade, que Ginny remarqua ses bracelets.

Il commença donc à décrire et expliquer ce qu'était les bracelets.

Le bracelet fait d'un matériau inconnu transparent, avec à l'intérieur une partie du vent originel qui tournait sans cesse. Ce bracelet, absolument impossible à enlever, signifiait sa qualification en tant que maître élémentaire air, dit Dzêta.

- Et tu as déjà utilisé cet élément en combat depuis que tu as ce niveau ?

- Non, sinon j'aurais eu mon gardien pour cet élément.

- Explique, quémanda-t-elle intéressé.

- Je croyais qu'on devait profiter de la compagnie de l'un de l'autre ?

- C'est ce que je fais, je suis curieuse de te connaitre un peu plus.

- Très bien. Chaque maître élémentaire à un gardien pour son élément dont il est maître…

- Air et feu pour toi.

- Oui, ce qui fait que je devrais avoir un gardien feu et un gardien air. Mais comme je n'ai pas utilisé ces éléments une seule fois depuis que j'en suis maître, mes gardiens ne se sont pas révélés.

- A quoi ils ressembleront ?

- Bonne question, je n'en sais rien, je le saurais quand j'utiliserais l'élément.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait quand tu étais seul ? Comme ça tu les aurais eu.

- Ben je ne suis pas pressé de les avoir, pour l'instant ça ne me sert pas de les avoir.

- Pourquoi ? Ils servent à quoi ?

- A plein de chose. Tu m'as déjà vu sous ma forme Dzêta air et feu ?

- Oui !

- Sous ces formes je ne peux pas changer de forme, ni en animal, ni en humain, mais avec mon gardien je le pourrais, mais seulement en sa forme. Ils peuvent aussi me protéger quand je ne le peux pas, ils ont une conscience propre, mais ils n'apparaissent que si j'en fais la demande ou s'ils éprouvent le besoin de le faire. Ils peuvent également apparaitre pour m'aider à combattre, chacun de son coté.

- C'est excellent, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant tourner les regards vers eux. Quoi ? Vous avez jamais entendu quelqu'un parler ?

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air étrange, certain retournèrent à leur activité, mais d'autre continuait de la regarder.

- Très bien, le secret s'est ça. Il suffit d'ouvrir la bouche, sortir de l'air, et la bouger, c'est simple et efficace, vous devrez essayer.

Harry éclata de rire, tandis que les autres retournèrent à leur occupation.

- Non mais c'est vrai, dit Ginny, on dirait qu'on n'a pas le droit de parler sans faire de bruit ici. Et celui-là c'est celui du feu je présume ?

- Oui, aussi fait dans un matériau inconnu transparent, et il y a aussi du feu originel à l'intérieur.

- On dirait qu'il danse, dit Ginny qui avait le bras d'Harry dans sa main pour regarder le bracelet.

- Il ne danse pas, rigola Harry, c'est juste qu'il fasse des cercles sur lui-même tout en tournant tout autour du bracelet.

- Si tu le dis. Tu es un Animagus ? demanda-t-elle changeant totalement de sujet.

- Oui !

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle. En quoi ?

- Version officiel ou officieuse ?

- Les deux.

- Officiellement je suis un lion blanc…

- Un lion blanc ? Ca existe ca ?

- Bien sur, on dit qu'ils sont atteint de leucistisme, ce qui leur donne leur couleur, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont blanc qu'ils sont albinos.

- Et officieusement ? demanda Ginny.

- Officieusement, c'est un secret très officieux, dit-il en rigolant.

- Dis ! dit-elle en se jetant sur lui.

- Hé Ginny ! Il y a du monde dans la salle, protesta-t-il alors que Ginny était sur lui.

- Je m'en fous, je veux savoir !

- Très bien, il tourna et se retrouva donc sur Ginny. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis capable de me changer en n'importe quel animal que je veux. Mais avant de contrôler ce pouvoir je suis vraiment devenu Animagus.

- Donc… demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se rapprocha de son oreille gauche et lui murmura un mot, un seul, son Animal.

- Tu rigole, dit-elle tout sourire disparut.

- Pas du tout.

- Tu t'es déjà transformé ?

- Seulement en entrainement, mais pour de vrai non.

- Tu m'étonne, tu n'aurais même pas la place dans la salle commune, peut-être dans la grande salle, et encore.

- Et oui !

- Mais puisque t'es déclaré en tant que lion blanc, tu peux te transformer maintenant ?

- Je le pourrais.

- Fais-le s'il te plait ?

- Là maintenant ? Non je ne peux pas !

- Très bien ! Suis-moi !

Elle le poussa, ce qui fait qu'il s'étala par terre tandis que Ginny se leva.

- Tu comptes rester par terre encore longtemps ?

Harry se leva et suivi Ginny, enjambant les élèves au milieu, s'excusant auprès des élèves qui s'était posé sur les escaliers qui menait dans les chambres des garçons. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre des cinquièmes années, Ginny se retourna et demanda à Harry de lui montrer à quoi il ressemblait.

Harry ferma la porte, regarda Ginny et se transforma. Ginny eut un sursaut de surprise quand elle vit apparaitre un magnifique lion blanc aux yeux vert. Ce lion blanc faisait au moins deux mètres cinquante de longueur, des pattes de devant aux pattes de arrière, avec une longueur de queue de soixante-dix centimètres.

Ginny s'approcha, s'agenouilla et se mit à caresser Harry, entrant ses doigts fins dans le pelage soyeux d'Harry.

- Tu es doux, dit-elle en caressant la tête, puis prit d'une impulsion elle se mit à soulever le poil et à rechercher la cicatrice.

Le lion releva les babines et montra ses crocs en grognant, Ginny, par réflexe, recula et tomba. Elle se releva quelques instants plus tard alors qu'Harry avait émit un grognement grave, signe d'amicalité chez les lions.

Elle s'approcha donc du lion et lui mit une petite gifle en disant :

- Abruti, tu m'as fait peur.

Elle se remit donc à rechercher la célèbre cicatrice, qu'elle trouva en soulevant des poils qui la cachait. Harry se coucha sur le coté et Ginny rigola tout en continuant de le caresser. Puis elle eut une idée, elle s'approcha de son oreille, pas pour éviter de se faire entendre, mais pour faire plus sensuel.

- Si mon lion descend, il pourra apprécier une longue après-midi seul à seul en ma compagnie, et ce sera lui qui choisira l'endroit, si non cette après-midi là ne se fera pas avant très longtemps, et je ferais savoir à Ron qu'on s'est engueulé et que tu m'as blessé.

Harry releva soudainement la tête et grogna.

- Pas besoin de grogner Léo, soit tu descends soit je mets mes menaces à exécution.

Harry grogna puis gémit, autant il grogna à cause du nouveau nom, autant il gémit pour la futur descente en lion. Il fit donc un imperceptible signe de la tête pour donner son accord.

Ginny sauta de joie, puis alla ouvrir la porte, elle fit signe à Harry de passer, mais comme Harry ne voulait pas non plus créer des crises cardiaque, il grogna en faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'elle passe, de toute façon ça l'amusait aussi.

Ginny descendit donc les marches petit à petit, avec Harry qui la suivait de pas trop près pour qu'elle puisse prévenir, mais quand il n'entendit pas Ginny dire qu'un lion allait descendre, il regarda en bas discrètement et vit Ginny au-milieu de la salle, lui faisant signe de descendre.

Résigné, il descendit, doucement, faisant le moins de bruit que possible. Puis alors qu'il faisait de l'ombre aux premières personnes qui se trouvait sur les escaliers, trois filles de troisièmes années se retournèrent. Elles firent un bond énorme, une tomba lourdement par terre alors que les deux autres partirent à l'autre bout de la salle.

Les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle, alerté par ce mouvement de panique, se retournèrent. Tout d'abord ils virent une élève par terre regardant les escaliers tout en reculant, puis ils suivirent leur mouvement et virent le gigantesque lion, prit d'une panique énorme, ce fut la cohue dans la salle.

Harry regarda ce spectacle, rigolant intérieurement de la blague, car il fallait bien l'avouer, ce n'était pas une punition non plus, et Ginny ne l'avait pas trop forcé.

Cependant ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut que des élèves prirent la direction de la sortie de la salle commune. Il se mit alors à sauter les marches qui restait à descendre et couru à grande enjambé pour éviter que les élèves sortent, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils sortent, Albus était suffisamment en froid avec lui pour d'autres raison, fallait pas non plus qu'il mette la faute que les élèves soit sorti de la tour sur lui.

Il fut donc très vite devant les élèves impétueux de septième année, il rugit, faisant reculer plus rapidement les courageux élèves.

Malgré tout, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut que les plus grand mettent les plus petits derrière eux et qu'ils sortiraient leurs baguettes. Il fut donc dans une posture pas des plus avantageuse, avec une vingtaine de baguette pointé sur lui, pas que ça lui ferait quoique ce soit, mais il ne voulait pas non plus leur faire trop peur en faisant de la magie, un lion magique était extrêmement redoutable, une agilité hors du commun et une résistance aux sorts énorme. Même une vingtaine de sorcier confirmé aurait du mal à en vaincre un. Et Ginny qui rigolait sous cape, ne l'aidait même pas.

Alors qu'Harry était décidé à reprendre sa forme normale, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves, habitués au silence qui s'était installé.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée, voyant Minerva McGonagall sursauter en le voyant, puis reprenant son calme elle s'avança, provoquant quelques cris étouffé parmi les jeunes élèves. Une fois à la hauteur d'Harry, elle le regarda, Harry se sentit un peu honteux sous ce regard insistant, puis elle se tourna vers les élèves, un véritable sourire se créant sur son visage habituellement froid.

- Je vois que vous avez su gérer une situation délicate en protégeant les plus faibles, j'offre vingt points à Gryffondor. Mr Potter, dit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné, je vous remercie de votre collaboration, pourriez vous reprendre votre forme initial je vous pris ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil.

Harry était complètement éberlué, Minerva McGonagall, la sévère et stricte professeur McGonagall le protégeait.

- Mr Potter, s'il vous plait ?

Les élèves autour avaient baissé leur baguette, faisant confiance à leur professeur, époustouflés de savoir que le lion qui leur avait fait peur était Harry Potter, faisant un test sous la demande du professeur McGonagall. Tandis que Ginny Weasley se demandait ce que tout cela voulait dire, est-ce qu'Harry savait tout ça, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien dit pour éviter de faire ca ?

Harry, sous l'injonction du professeur McGonagall reprit sa forme humaine, petit à petit le lion disparut pour laisser la place à Harry Potter qui regardait la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Elle se tourna vers les élèves et leurs demanda de la suivre, ce qu'ils firent tandis qu'Harry restait planté à sa place. Ginny, elle, avança et quand elle fut au niveau d'Harry et qu'elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas elle le traina dehors.

Harry reprit conscience une fois dehors, quand il vit que cinq Aurors des vingt qui protégeaient Poudlard entraient dans la salle commune.

- Harry, murmura Ginny, tu as accepté parce que McGonagall te l'avait demandé ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Comment elle aurait su que tu me demanderais ça ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'a protégé, elle m'a même fait un clin d'œil.

- Attends, tu me parle bien de McGonagall, le professeur la plus stricte après Rogue ?

- Oui ! Attends là je vais lui parler.

Puis il laissa Ginny pour rejoindre McGonagall en début de file, alors qu'il était en arrière, dans les derniers.

- Professeur ?

- Potter, retournez avec les autres, et si vous voulez me parler, ma tête et mon esprit peuvent servir.

- Bien professeur.

Et Harry repartit rejoindre Ginny, qui lui demanda ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il lui répondit simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de vive voix. Ginny comprit immédiatement, dans l'ordre du Phoenix tout le monde savait qu'Harry était Télépathe et toute la famille Weasley aussi, sauf Percy, étrangement.

_- Professeur ?_

_- Oui Potter ?_

_- Pourquoi vous avez dit ça tout à l'heure ?_

_- Je vous rappelle qu'Albus aimerait que vous restiez calme, ce qui n'a pas été le cas. Et pour que la guerre soit plus facile à gérer, le moins de mésentente il y a entre les meilleurs, mieux ce sera, alors dites la même version que moi et ne refaites plus un coup comme celui-là, c'est la première et dernière fois que je vous protège pour une blague._

_- Très bien, professeur, désolé._

_- Mais ça m'a permis de donner des points à ma maison, et de voir la réaction de mes élèves, et j'en suis fier. Ne répétez en aucun cas ce que je viens de dire, je nierais tout en bloc._

_- Bien professeur, rigola Harry._

Puis il coupa sa connexion avec McGonagall, le professeur McGonagall, était très joueuse est sympathique quand elle avait confiance en une personne, en tout cas c'est ce qu'avait apprit Harry cet été quand l'ordre du Phoenix se réunissait souvent.

Arrivé à la grande salle la porte se ferma, Harry remarqua qu'Albus le regardait, il détourna le regard et vit Nathalie et Veronica, il leur fit un petit salut, qu'elles renvoyèrent, leur visage c'était illuminé en le voyant. Il regarda les Serpentard, ils avaient un sourire aux lèvres, qu'est ce qu'il avait envi de leur faire avaler ces sourires.

- Harry, Dumbledore va commencer, l'appela Ginny.

- Chers élèves, ce midi un incident à eu lieu, trois élèves ont été empoisonnés. Les Aurors chargé de la sécurité du château sont actuellement en train de fouiller la salle commune de chaque maison, bien que ce ne soit pas leur travail initial. Si nous retrouvons le coupable, et nous le retrouverons, les sanctions seront exemplaires, le renvoi sera définitif. Les élèves empoisonnés sont Monsieur Leers de Serdaigle, Monsieur Stevenson de Serpentard, et Miss Gabriel de Gryffondor. Ils ont été empoisonnés par une potion appelée Destruction Cérébral, un poison mortel, heureusement ce poison a était mal préparé et ces trois élèves s'en sortiront dans une semaine sans aucune séquelle. J'espère que ce genre d'acte ne se reproduira plus. Jusqu'à ce que les Aurors reviennent vous serez prié de rester dans la grande salle, merci.

Le discours avait été froid, malgré cela Harry avait percé une légère inquiétude, mais quoi de plus normal quand on a en charge une école et que des élèves s'amuse à empoisonner mortellement d'autres élèves pour s'amuser.

Des élèves commencèrent à se lever, changer de tables, discuter, rigoler pour certain, ce soucier des prochaines victimes pour les plus pessimistes.

Harry se leva et alla voir Nathalie et Veronica, disant à Ginny qu'il revenait. En se levant le regard des Gryffondor s'était levé vers lui, il entendit des phrases commentant sa capacité d'Animagus, les « Ouah » des plus jeunes face à cette capacité.

Il se tourna vers la table des Serdaigle et marcha en sa direction, sa cape rouge volant derrière lui, sa ceinture de combat invisible, ses bracelets cachés par la manche de la robe, sa veste blanche à moitié fermé laissait voir son tee-shirt rouge. Il croisa quelques élèves en chemin qui allait vers la table de sa propre maison, ils baissaient tous le regard, tout ca parce qu'il était Empereur, pathétique.

- Salut les filles, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Les filles en questions se retournèrent, et sautèrent dans ses bras. Les élèves d'à coté le regardait étrangement, après tout il avait révélé que ces filles là était ses amis, alors que tout les Serdaigle les rejetait.

- Comment tu vas ? T'étais où ?

- Tu faisais quoi ? Continua Veronica.

- Je vais très bien, j'étais en affaire pour le pays, et c'est vraiment trop barbant à raconter.

- Ah !

- Et vous vous allez bien ?

- Ca peut aller, répondit évasivement Nathalie. Assied-toi, dit-elle.

Harry s'assit, Nathalie à sa gauche et Veronica à droite.

- Comment ca, sa peut aller ?

- Ho ben tu sais, nos relations n'ont pas changé, répondit Veronica, les Serdaigle nous ignore le plus que possible et les Serpentard nous regarde méchamment, même s'ils ne nous font rien. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'ils avaient changé, mais je n'arrive pas à le croire, ils nous regardent vraiment méchamment.

- Faites attention quand même.

- On fait attention t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs entre toutes les personnes qui m'a attaqué il n'y a que le gars de Gryffondor et Draco, qui sont venu s'excuser. Et maintenant ils essayent de nous protéger quand ils le peuvent, mais bon le gars de Gryffondor n'est pas très sympa non plus, mais bon, il nous aide parfois.

- C'est au moins ça.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur les vingt Aurors, deux Aurors faisaient léviter deux valises chacun. Ils marchaient en direction du directeur.

Harry s'excusa auprès des filles et retourna à sa table, comme tout le monde.

- S'il vous plait ? dit Albus pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Est-ce que quelqu'un reconnait cette valise, dit-il en faisant l'éviter une valise verte avec plusieurs autocollants dessus, indescriptibles.

Un élève de Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas se leva.

- Elle est à moi Professeur.

- Bien Monsieur Defise, veuille suivre cet Auror s'il vous plait.

L'élève suivit l'Auror désigné dans la salle derrière la table des professeurs.

- Cette valise appartient à qui ? redemanda Albus en faisant l'éviter une autre valise, marron cette fois.

Personne ne répondit.

- A qui cette valise appartient-elle ? demanda encore une fois Albus, plus fort.

Harry regarda la valise de plus près, par magie, et sut à qui elle appartenait, il regarda les autres et les reconnus aussi.

Il se leva, faisant tourner la tête de toute les personnes présente, mais sans dire un seul mot.

- Cette valise est-elle à vous Monsieur Potter ?

- Non professeur Dumbledore, elle appartient à Hermione Granger, celle à votre droite est à Ronald Weasley et celle qui l'évite grâce au soin de l'Auror est à moi.

- Veuillez suivre cet Auror à l'arrière je vous pris.

Harry suivi donc l'Auror qui faisait l'éviter les trois valises, chose compliqué même pour un Auror, il fallait une grande concentration et une puissance considérable, que même les Aurors ne pouvait pas acquérir, sauf peut-être Fol'œil, mais il est un cas spécial.

En entrant dans la salle il entendit une conversation qui arrivait à son terme.

- Vous pouvez sortir Monsieur Defise, votre valise est très bien protégée, ou avez-vous su la protéger aussi efficacement, si je puis me permettre ?

- Mon père est un employé du Ministère chargé de la Sécurité des Lieux, il m'a apprit plusieurs sorts.

- Oui, évidemment, très bien vous pouvez sortir.

Harry se concentra sur l'Auror qu'il avait suivi, il était en train de reposer les valises.

- Monsieur Potter pouvez-vous ouvrir ces valises, étant donné qu'elles appartiennent à vos amis, vous pourrez surement les ouvrir.

- Je refuse !

- Pardon ?

- Je refuse ! J'accepte d'ouvrir ma valise, mais celle de mes amis, c'est hors de question, de toute façon à quoi ça servirait puisqu'ils ne sont pas là ? Ils ont droit à leur intimité.

- Veuillez ouvrir votre valise dans ce cas, demanda l'Auror.

Harry aperçut un collier très étrange qui lui disait quelque chose, mais si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait, pourquoi aurait-ils envoyé un de leurs membres dans une simple école ?

- Je refuse !

- Monsieur Potter, s'emporta l'Auror, ceci n'est pas une demande mais un ordre, si vous n'ouvrez pas votre valise vous serez renvoyé de Poudlard et…

- Je n'ouvrirais pas ma valise à une personne qui ment !

- Pardon ?

- Et allez-vous arrêter de dire pardon ? Vous m'avez très bien entendu, reprit-il plus calmement, je n'ouvrirais pas ma valise à une personne qui ment, vous n'êtes pas un Auror. Avez-vous oublié qui vous avez en face de vous ?

- Non évidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que vous le devineriez. Mais vous devez sans doute savoir pour qui je travail, alors peut-être accepteriez-vous une discussion dans le parc tout à l'heure, mais avant j'aimerais que vous ouvriez votre valise, c'est la consigne.

- Dans ce cas…

Harry s'agenouilla en face de sa valise, et posa sa main à plat dessus, une fine protection blanche, rouge avec quelque nuance de noir se créa, petit à petit la protection disparut, laissant la valise sans plus aucune protection.

Il recula, laissant le champ libre au pseudo Auror.

La magie Antique est très puissante en tant que protection, même les Elfes ne sont pas aussi puissants avec leur filimagie, même si cette discipline est très puissante, la magie qui se base sur la magie brute, la magie de l'aura ne pourra pas être remplacé. Sauf par son ancêtre, la magie des trois, mais il n'y était pas encore.

_Fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin-fin_


	29. L'Expédition et l'ASI

**CHAPITRE XXVIII : L'Expédition et l'A.S.I**

_Précédemment :_

_Harry s'agenouilla en face de sa valise, et posa sa main à plat dessus, une fine protection blanche, rouge avec quelque nuance de noir se créa, petit à petit la protection disparut, laissant la valise sans plus aucune protection._

_Il recula, laissant le champ libre au pseudo Auror._

_La magie Antique est très puissante en tant que protection, même les Elfes ne sont pas aussi bons avec leur filimagie, même si cette discipline est très puissante, la magie qui se base sur la magie brute, la magie de l'aura ne pourra pas être remplacée. Sauf par son ancêtre, la magie des trois, mais il n'y était pas encore._

_Maintenant :_

- Monsieur Potter, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ma valise ! répondit-il simplement.

- Une valise n'a pas quatre boutons ! rétorqua l'inconnu.

- Ca dépend de la valise. La mienne est spéciale, tout comme l'endroit où je l'ai achetée.

- Comment ça marche ?demanda-t-il intéressé.

- Comme vous le voyez il y a quatre boutons, le premier il y a marqué « Livres », si vous appuyez dessus, des sous catégories apparaîtront, il suffira d'appuyer sur ce que vous voulez pour faire apparaître les livres qui concernent votre demande. Dessous, le deuxième bouton est « Potions », quand vous appuierez des sous catégories apparaîtront, vous appuierez sur la catégorie que vous voulez et des potions préparées apparaîtront. Ensuite « Vêtements », il y aura encore des sous catégories, c'est mes vêtements, puis enfin « Objets », ce sont les objets que j'ai en ma possession, il y aura des sous catégories aussi.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une valise que vous avez ?

- Elle n'en a que l'apparence, mais c'est très pratique, j'ai une grande partie de mes livres constamment avec moi, mes habits, des potions toute prêtes en cas de besoin, et les objets qui m'appartiennent. C'est très pratique.

- C'est possible d'en avoir une ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tant pis.

Puis il se mit à explorer la valise, commençant par la plus grande catégorie, les « Livres ».

**LIVRES**

- Métamorphoses :

…Niveau 1 à 7 …Niveau Intermédiaire …Niveau Maîtrise …Niveau Expert …Métamorphose de Protection …Métamorphose Animale …Métamorphose Humaine

- Potions :

…Niveau 1 à 7 …Niveau Intermédiaire …Niveau Maîtrise …Niveau Expert …Poisons …Antidotes …Potions de Guérison …Potion à Trempage …Potion Métamorphique

- Runes Magiques :

…Niveau 1 à 3 …Niveau Débutant …Niveau Intermédiaire …Niveau Maîtrise …Niveau Expert …Runes de Constructions …Runes de Protections et de Défense …Runes Elémentales …Runes Offensives …Runes de Douleurs …Runes de Guérisons …Runes de Métamorphoses

- Sortilèges et Enchantements :

…Niveau 1 à 7 …Niveau Intermédiaire …Niveau Maîtrise …Niveau Expert …Maléfices …Contres sorts …Sortilèges et Enchantements pour Plantes …Sortilèges et Enchantements pour Potions …Sortilèges et Enchantements de Constructions …Sortilèges et Enchantements Contre les Animaux et Créatures …Sortilèges et Enchantements Offensifs …Sortilèges et Enchantements Défensifs …Sortilèges et Enchantements Douloureux …Sortilèges et Enchantements Fatal

- Botanique :

…Niveau 1 à 7 …Plantes Carnivores …Plantes Herbivores …Plantes de Protections …Plantes utiles et Basiques …Plantes intelligentes

- Arithmancie :

…Signification et Compréhension des Chiffres …Niveau 1 …Niveau 2 …Niveau 3 …Niveau 4 …Niveau Maîtrise …Niveau Expert

- Histoire de la Magie :

…Epoque avant Eldric …Epoque Eldric …Epoque après Eldric …Epoque Fondatrice …1000 à 1500 …1500 à Aujourd'hui

- Animaux, créatures Semi-Humains :

…Animaux Moldus …Animaux Basiques …Animaux Inoffensifs …Créatures Maléfiques …Animaux Magiques d'Apparence Moldu …Animaux Magique Dangereux Non Maléfique …Créatures Basiques Nuisibles …Semi-Humain

- Contes et Légendes Pour Enfants

- Hauts Elfes

- Elfes de Maison

- Fées

- Nains

- Gobelins

- Géants

- Orques

- Centaures

- Etres des Eaux

- Politique 

- Combats :

…Mains Nues : Positions de Bases …Mains Nues : Niveau 1 à 4 …Mains Nues : Niveau 5 à 7 …A Armes : Positions de Bases …A Armes : Niveau 1 à 4 …A Armes : Niveau 5 à 9 …En Magie : Niveau 1 à 5 …En Magie : Elément Terre …En Magie : Elément Air …En Magie : Elément Eau …En Magie : Elément Feu …Les Runes pour les Armes …Les Différentes Armes …Constructions d'Armes …Armes Légendaires

- Organisations Secrètes : 

…Organisations Nationale …Organisations Internationale

- Métiers et leurs Descriptions

- Les différentes Formes de Magies :

…Filimagie …Magie Ancienne …Magie Antique …Magie Arcanique …Magie Démoniaque …Magie Elémentaire …Magie de l'Esprit …Magie à Incantation …Magie Nécromancienne …Magie à Parole …Magie Runique …Magie Sacrée …Magie du Sang …Magie du Temps

- Par Merlin il existe vraiment tout ça ?demanda-t-il éberlué.

- Evidemment, mais il n'y pas tout, je mets seulement le plus utile ou ce que j'aime bien, vous ne saviez pas que les Métamorphoses existaient ?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il pas du tout gêné, je parlais des formes de Magie. Si j'en connais rien que la moitié c'est le bout du monde.

- Ah, oui, il existe bien tout ça.

- Vous les maîtrisez tous ?

- Oui, quelques uns mieux que d'autres, mais oui.

L'inconnu alla continuer son inspection, n'ayant rien trouvé, en appuyant sur chacune des catégories et sous catégories quand une vois s'éleva dans la pièce, sans voir qui.

- Monsieur Miden tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien Mark, mais c'est plus long que je ne le pensais.

- D'accord ! Quand ce sera terminé Monsieur Potter pourra aller où il veut, le professeur Dumbledore a fini par relâcher les élèves.

- Très bien, merci !

Il continua son inspection, fouillant encore chacune des catégories qu'il voyait.

**POTIONS**

- Guérisons

- Antidotes

- Poisons

- Mental

**VETEMENTS**

- Tee-shirt

- Pantalons

- Jogging

- Pull

- Dessous

- Robe de tous les jours

- Robes de soirée

- Uniforme de Poudlard

- Chemises

- Baskets

**OBJETS**

- Objets personnels

- Artéfact

- Armes

- Confiseries

- Empruntés

- Votre valise est très pratique en effet, et je suis dans l'obligation de vous laisser partir.

- Merci ! Je peux récupérer la valise de mes amis ?

- Oui évidemment, nous ne pouvons pas les accuser de toute façon, alors allez-y et à tout de suite dans le parc.

- A tout de suite.

Harry se pencha sur sa valise, replaça la protection, puis il fit léviter les trois valises, ne pouvant pas les rétrécir sous peine d'endommager les protections placée.

Il monta donc jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, il passa rapidement dans la salle, alla ranger les valises à leur place initiale, sauf celle d'Hermione : Il dut demander à Ginny de le faire.

Il informa à Ginny qu'il devait aller parler à un Auror du nom de Miden avant de partir, mais bien qu'elle fût réticente au début, elle dut bien avouer qu'Harry avait des devoirs et celui-ci devait en faire partie.

- Hé bien Monsieur Miden, vous allez peut-être me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, à Poudlard, une simple école pour un agent comme vous, surtout de votre niveau.

Harry était arrivé dans le parc, Monsieur Miden l'avait attendu debout en face de la porte d'entrée de Poudlard.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer, mais pas ici.

Ils commencèrent à marcher, après quelques secondes, Harry remarqua que l'Auror partait en direction de la forêt, ce qui n'arrangera pas son cas avec Albus.

- Monsieur Miden, vous savez que je suis ici en tant qu'élève et que j'ai donc l'impossibilité d'entrer dans la forêt interdite.

- Vous êtes ici comme un simple élève, mais vous ne parlez pas comme un élève, fit remarquer Monsieur Miden. Mais je vous ferai remarquer que vous êtes en compagnie d'un Auror, et que j'ai donc le droit de vous emmener avec moi.

- Est-ce qu'Albus sait que vous n'en êtes pas un ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore, n'est pas membre de l'A.S.I, il n'a pas le droit d'en avoir la connaissance.

- je n'en fais pas parti non plus.

- Que savez-vous de l'Agence ?demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la forêt.

Miden sortit sa baguette, Harry fit la même chose, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il savait faire de la magie sans baguette. Très peu de personne savait ça, ces personnes se résumaient à l'Ordre du Phoenix et à ses amis.

- Je sais qu'il faut être un Occlumens hors pairs, avoir une maîtrise en Métamorphose, en Sortilège en Enchantement et en Potion, que le sigle veut dire Agence de Sécurité International. Je sais également, même si c'est optionnel, qu'il faut connaître sa Rune personnel et savoir la modifier pour pouvoir changer son apparence, que chaque agent à un faux nom et une fausse apparence pour son travail, qu'il existe quatre grades. Le grade quatre est celui des agents les moins expérimenté et donc les moins bons, bien qu'ils dépassent les Aurors en savoir-faire. Le grade trois est celui des agents plus expérimentés que celui du grande quatre, ils ont des missions plus difficiles. Le grade deux, dont vous faites partis, est celui des meilleurs, mais ils doivent travailler comme les grades quatre et trois, tous les jours, et ils ont la possibilité de donner des ordres aux ministres de chaque pays, dans la limite de leur travail. Et pour finir le premier grade, encore meilleur que le deuxième grade, eux ils peuvent vivre comme ils en ont envi, l'Agence ne les appelle que pour les missions les plus difficiles et importantes, quand on atteint ce grade on le garde à vie, et bien sûr la possibilité de donner des ordres aux ministres du monde est intacte.

- Je vois que vous en connaissez beaucoup, mais il vous manque des informations importantes, que je vais m'empresser de vous révéler.

Monsieur Miden, de son faux nom, sortit du sentier en tournant à gauche, même s'il faisait jour le soleil n'arrivait pas à percer les hauts arbres de la forêt.

- Tout d'abord si je vous révèle tout ça ce n'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à savoir qui je suis. Si je vous le révèle c'est parce que j'en ai eu l'ordre, j'attendais juste votre présence. Vous êtes la personne ayant le plus de pouvoir politique, plus puissant que le ministre, nous avons donc l'obligation de vous révéler notre existence. Sachez que seul les Aurors, les Langues de Plomb, les Directeurs de département et les Ministres connaissent notre existence. Chacune de ces personnes est tenue de garder ce secret sous peine de recevoir des sanctions disciplinaires très strictes.

Soudain un scorpion géant apparu de la terre, enfin géant, pour sa taille habituelle, car il faisait deux mètres de long. Ces créatures s'appelaient des Scornions, reconnaissable par leur taille mais aussi par leur couleur. Ils étaient orange, très légèrement fluorescent, ce qui faisait d'eux des créatures repérable à plusieurs mètres. Très dangereuse mais pas maléfique, elles attaquent seulement quand elles sont en danger. Le liquide vert qui sort de sa queue est extrêmement toxique, tuant la victime touché par ce liquide quelque minute plus tard si elle n'a pas était soigné par une potion de Purification de Sang, et de Désintoxication Sanguine, Deux potion difficile et longue à préparer. Donc il ne valait mieux ne pas se faire toucher par ce liquide car même dans sa valise il n'avait pas encore ces potions. Misty n'en était pas encore à cette catégorie de sort, dans ceux de Guérison.

Le Scornions jeta son liquide sur les deux humains.

- **Sincdium**, pensa Harry.

-** Argentum**, prononça calmement Miden.

Les deux filets verts s'écrasèrent sur les boucliers de chacun, dégoulinant sur le sol. Les yeux du **Dôme de Protection Auratique** d'Harry bougèrent frénétiquement puis le bouclier disparut. Ce bouclier pouvait être très puissant contre les sorts, mais pour des substances matériel ce n'était pas vraiment pratique, il suffisait de connaître parfaitement ce que le bouclier pouvait supporter, mais ce qu'Harry avait voulu c'était passé, il n'était pas atteint, alors que le **Bouclier d'Argent** de Miden avait tenu, même s'il avait était un peu rongé par le liquide.

**SCORNIONS** STOP, cria Harry par Télépathie.

Le seul moyen de communication des Scornions était la Télépathie, si une personne pouvait entendre ce que disait Harry dans la tête du Scornions il aurait été surpris d'entendre un cri particulièrement aigu et très désagréable.

Le Scornion regarda immédiatement Harry dans les yeux, Miden ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait, il semblait que Potter et le Scornion se battait, mais seulement mentalement. Très étrange.

**SCORNIONS** On ne te veut aucun mal.

**SCORNIONS** Partez ou je vous donne à manger à ma meute.

**SCORNIONS** Nous partons !

Harry se retourna vers Miden et lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester ici, car ils étaient proches de la meute de ce Scornion. Pas qu'ils avaient peurs, mais Harry préférait éviter qu'une meute de Scornions viennent à Poudlard pour manger. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'une colonie compte environs une cinquantaine de créatures.

Ils s'éloignèrent, s'enfonçant plus dans la forêt, laissant le Scornion retourner dans sa tanière. Harry resta en alerte pendant leur chemin dorénavant.

Miden essaya de savoir comment il avait su ça, Harry ne lui répondit pas, mais il l'encouragea à continuer son discours sur l'A.S.I.

- L'A.S.I n'est pas seulement sorcière. L'Agence est mené par deux patrons, un sorcier et un moldu, tous les deux en grade un. Quand un directeur part en retraite, c'est l'assistant qui prend la place, lui-même choisit par le directeur en question. Les deux directeurs travaillent dans un même bureau, ils savent ce qui se passe du coté de l'autre et c'est eux qui choisissent les missions qu'ils doivent donner à chaque équipe. Une équipe est constituée…

- Attendez ! l'arrêta Harry en s'arrêtant lui-même.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?demanda Miden.

Ils devaient être à deux kilomètres de l'orée de la forêt, ils marchaient depuis un petit bout de temps, jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient rencontré qu'un chef de meute de Scornions, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était normal ou pas puisqu'il ne connaissait pas assez la forêt, mais pour une forêt réputée dangereuse dans tous le Royaume-Uni, c'est bizarre de n'avoir rencontré qu'une seule créature en deux kilomètres, ou peut-être que les autres ce sont posées plus loin.

Ca ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le Scornions, qu'une véritable colonie d'une autre espèce de créature approchait. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était car même s'il connaissait de nombreuses espèces de créatures il ne connaissait pas leur aura. Comme l'avait dit Eldric, il lui manquait l'expérience. C'était risible.

- Une colonie d'une créature non identifié arrive droit vers nous, rigola Harry.

- Ha ! Quelle colonie ?

- Je ne sais pas, l'aura n'est pas puissante du tout, mais assez dangereuse pour nous causer des ennuis. Je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi, mais je sens que ces créatures sont dangereuses, mais pourtant leur aura n'est pas puissante.

- Peut-être qu'elles sont dangereuses, mais pas magiquement ? proposa Miden.

- Cela doit être ça.

La baguette à la main droite chacun, Miden passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux bruns coupés court, Harry put remarquer une fine cicatrice barrant son visage à la joue gauche, celle-là était réelle. Elle partait de l'oreille gauche jusqu'à sa bouche. Miden se retourna vers lui, sûrement parce qu'il sentait le regard d'Harry sur lui.

- Vous me détaillez, fit remarquer Miden.

- Non, Non pas du…

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas mon apparence de toute façon. Les créatures sont où ?

- Une centaine de mètre, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais savoir à quoi correspond cette aura.

- Avec plaisir, un peu d'action en plus me fera un peu de bien, c'était juste pour savoir si j'ai le temps de me décrire, dit-il à la surprise d'Harry qui, bien entendu, ne le montra pas. Dans mon dossier, il y a marqué :

« Homme de trente et un ans, un mètre quatre-vingt six, soixante et onze kilos, cheveux brun coupé court, yeux marron. Visage fin et chaleureux, agrémenté d'une cicatrice coupant la joue gauche à la diagonale, partant de l'oreille gauche à la base de la bouche du coté gauche. »

Un bruit suspect se fit entendre à l'arbre de droite, ils se retournèrent vers cet arbre d'un même mouvement brusque, mais ce n'était qu'un oiseau.

- Dans une ou deux minutes ils seront là, dits Harry pour prévenir Miden.

- Super, je peux finir ! Cette description est fausse évidement, sauf pour la cicatrice, vous avez dû deviner qu'elle est réelle. Un sale morveux qui maniait extrêmement bien un sabre, il y a trois ou quatre ans. Je l'avais bien cherché, je l'avais sous-estimé. Il était en train de faire peur à une pauvre mamie. J'étais en mission au Japon cette année-là.

Soudain des bruits de branches et de pattes qui tapent le sol se fit entendre, des bruits de pattes pas très puissantes, mais dans l'ensemble ça s'entendait. Harry aurait voulu demander plus d'explication sur ce morveux qui lui rappelait une affaire, mais les créatures se montrèrent.

Ce n'était pas véritablement des créatures dangereuses, mais vraiment très ennuyantes. Des Fourmis Magiques. La dangerosité de ces créatures était leur envi de viande, elles mangeaient toute viande qu'elles voyaient, heureusement, ça n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les deux mois, mais malheureusement ils étaient tombés sur le mauvais jour, car en même temps qu'elles se nourrissaient, elles en profitaient pour migrer dans un autre lieu pour rebâtir leur colonie. Elles ressemblaient énormément aux fourmis rouges moldu, la seule différence physique qui se voyait était leur taille, elles pouvaient atteindre les trente centimètres maximum, mais même minimum c'était gros pour une Fourmi, car elles pouvaient atteindre les quinze centimètres.

- Avec quoi allez-vous vous protéger ?demanda Harry curieusement.

- **Bulle Protectrice**, répondit Miden.

- Pas bête, marmonna Harry qui avait pensé à utiliser le feu.

Il fallait qu'il perde l'habitude de ne penser qu'aux éléments en combat.

Les Fourmis Magique s'arrêtèrent, fixant la viande à portée de patte, elles devaient être une cinquantaine, la deuxième vague en comporterait beaucoup plus. Puis dans un même mouvement elles avancèrent à grande vitesse vers eux pour les dévorer.

D'une même voix, les deux « victimes » prononcèrent la formule de la **Bulle** **Protectrice.**

**- Sphaira Protektris** !

Une bulle verte transparente se créa tout autour des deux protagonistes, passant en dessous de leurs pieds, derrière, devant, dessus et sur les cotés.

Les Fourmis ne se découragèrent pas et montèrent, Merlin seul sait comment, à monter sur la bulle. Harry était enfermé dans sa bulle, lui-même entouré de Fourmi Magique.

Harry ne pouvait pas relâcher sa bulle sous peine de se faire dévorer, sauf s'il carbonisait les Fourmis au moment même où il lâchait la bulle.

Harry relâcha donc sa concentration sur sa bulle, et il prit aussitôt sa forme de Dzêta feu. N'étant plus une consistance matérielle, les Fourmis qui voulurent quand même essayer de le manger devinrent des cendres. En quelques secondes Harry se débarrassa des Fourmis qui le gênaient. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où Miden devait être enfermé dans sa bulle, ne connaissant pas la magie élémentaire comme lui.

Mais à sa stupéfaction Miden n'était plus à sa place, il était appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre pas loin.

- Comment vous vous en êtes sorti ?demanda Harry curieusement.

- Les** Lames Du Hérisson Tournoyant**. Mais je suis curieux de savoir comment vous faites pour devenir aussi chaud, dit Miden sur le ton de la plaisanterie, un sourire scotché sur son visage.

- Magie élémentaire, répondit-il.

- Impressionnant, mais vous devriez essayer d'éviter d'utiliser les différentes Magies que vous connaissez. Heureusement pour vous je suis de votre coté et je peux garder des secrets, mais face à l'ennemi, l'effet de surprise est très important, il peut perturber l'adversaire et vous faire gagner un combat.

- J'en prends conscience de plus en plus, il va falloir que je revoie les sorts que je connais, je ne me sers pas de beaucoup de sort, il reste donc dans mon esprit.

- Ca m'est arrivé un moment quand je n'utilisais que la Magie Runique, il m'a fallut revoir tous les sorts dans mon esprit, une simple révision, je le faisais une fois par mois au début, maintenant je ne le fais plus qu'une fois par an. Ce serait bon pour vous de le refaire.

- Merci du conseille Monsieur Miden.

- C'est avec plaisir. Préparons-nous la deuxième vague va bientôt arriver.

Harry se concentra comme quelques minutes avant pour détecter le danger en utilisant le don d'Empathie et celui d'Auramage en même temps.

- **Sphaira Protektris**, dirent-ils en même temps une fois que les Fourmis furent à proximité.

Cette fois-ci il n'y en avait pas une simple cinquantaine, c'était LA colonie, environ cinq cents Fourmi Magique étaient là. Miden allait devoir faire tenir le sortilège des** Lames du Hérisson Tournoyant** pendant un petit moment s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire dévorer.

Harry était, pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, sous sa bulle, se protégeant des Fourmis carnivores. Quand il fut sur qu'il y avait énormément de Fourmi sur sa bulle, il utilisa le sortilège des **Lames Du Hérisson Tournoyant**.

- **Lamina éricius circumeo **!

Soudain, suite au relâchement de concentration, la **Bulle Protectrice** disparut pour laisser la place à des lames d'un demi-mètre qui poussèrent à une vitesse incroyable sur toute la surface du corps d'Harry. Les lames en fer empalèrent les Fourmis qui voulaient se servir d'Harry comme repas, puis Harry se mit à tourner sur lui-même rapidement, la distinction entre Harry avec des Lames sur tout le corps, et une boule argentée n'était pas possible.

Les Fourmis empalé se retrouvèrent éjecté, celles à proximité furent découpées, et celles qui n'étaient pas assez proche s'enfuirent devant la mort. Harry qui ne ressentait plus de résistance, relâcha la concentration du sort, et petit à petit le tournoiement s'arrêta.

- **Reprehendo Spiritus**, se jeta Harry pour enlever le fait que sa tête tournait.

Il regarda Miden, et apparemment il venait juste de se jeter le même sort.

- On continue ? demanda Miden essoufflé, comme si de rien n'était, en faisant un signe à Harry de reprendre la marche**. Reprehendo Respirare**, se jeta Miden en plus pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry étant en parti Vampire, la perte du souffle lui, il ne connaissait pas.

- Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Comme je le disais, une équipe est, généralement, constituée de cinq membres commandés par un grade deux. Dans l'équipe il y a deux grades quatre, deux grades trois et un grade deux. J'ai donc mon équipe à Poudlard actuellement. Les grades un n'ont pas d'équipes, ils travaillent en solitaire, sauf s'il demande de l'aide pour la mission qui lui ait donné. Il n'y a aucune équipe qui mélange les moldus et les sorciers, les moldus ne pourraient pas survivre à une mission sorcière, c'est trop risqué. Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas dit ?se demanda Miden pour lui-même.

Ils entendirent une branche se casser, qui les firent se tourner à droite tous les deux, baguette levée. Mais rien. Harry utilisa son don d'Auramage pour découvrir quelque chose, il ne ressentait presque rien, presque car il ressentait tout de même un petit quelque chose de magique. Ce qui était sur, c'est que la chose qui les suivait n'utiliserai pas une aptitude magique. Il utilisa le don d'Empathie, cette fois-ci il ressentit de la curiosité, et de l'intelligence.

- Monsieur Miden, murmura Harry.

Celui-ci fit un simple signe de la tête.

- On nous espionne. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je sais que c'est intelligent, et qu'il y a très, très peu de magie en lui.

- Une Chimère ?

- Pas assez de Magie. Cette créature n'est passez assez puissante pour résister aux sorts. Attendez ! Il y en a d'autre. On nous entoure.

Harry se retourna et se mit dos à Miden.

- Si ce n'était pas la forêt interdite et qu'on n'était pas en Grande-Bretagne j'aurais pensé au Tigou. Pensez à ce que ça pourrait être, et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans la forêt interdite, dit-il en baissant sa baguette.

Harry ne vit pas qu'il avait baissé sa baguette étant de dos, mais il avait entendu le murmure.

Le Tigou, bien sur que ça pouvait être ça, mais cette espèce vivait principalement en Afrique, et sûrement pas dans la Forêt interdite, trop sociable pour pouvoir survivre dans cette forêt.

Alors quoi ? Intelligent, résident dans la forêt, curieux, pas très agressif sinon ils auraient déjà attaqué, infime parti de Magie en eux, Bien sur. Harry baissa sa baguette, sachant leur peur à la Magie.

- Des Centaures, indiqua Harry.

- Oui !

- Vous le saviez ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà eu affaire à eux, pas ceux-là, mais je connais leur caractère. Il suffit de savoir placer les bonnes pièces à la bonne place et de ne pas se mélanger les pinceaux pour le découvrir. Et ça, il n'y a que l'expérience qui peut l'apporter.

L'expérience, l'expérience, toujours cette foutu expérience !

- Saluons !dit Harry.

Harry serra le point droit et le tapa sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, puis il se courba, Miden regarda Harry faire, puis il fit la même chose. Il avait peut-être eu à faire avec les Centaures mais il ne connaissait pas leur us et coutume.

Harry resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le chef de troupeau parle, montrant ainsi son respect au supérieur des Centaures, ne faisant pas parti de ses proches il se devait d'être respectueux.

- Harry Potter ! déclara le chef, que tu sois le nouvel Empereur, ou que tu ais reçu ton héritage ne change rien à ce que nous pensons des humains.

- Je m'en doute bien, mais d'après ce que je sais de vos coutumes, que je sois humain ou non, si je t'offre mon respect tu dois également le faire en me donnant ton nom.

- C'est exact, je me nomme Galil, et je vois que tu connais bien nos coutumes, Charlus a fait passer ses connaissances dans l'héritage de ta famille.

- Pas seulement, mais oui.

- Alors tu dois savoir que nous respectons les Potter qui ont reçu leur héritage.

- Oui !

- Pour cette fois j'accepte que tu te promènes avec cet humain avec toi, mais essaye de ne pas reproduire cet acte.

- Je ne dis pas que je ne le ferais pas, mais j'essayerai. Nous sommes en guerre, et Voldemort et les siens passeront sûrement dans cette forêt un jour ou l'autre. Ce qui veut dire que pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard, nous nous devrons de passer dans cette forêt.

- Charlus a tout fait pour que nous puissions avoir cette forêt comme résidence, bien qu'elle soit maintenant occupé par beaucoup plus de créatures qu'avant notre arrivée. Je ne veux pas que les miens soient chassés de cette forêt, je n'accepterai pas qu'un humain y entre sauf Hagrid et Toi.

- J'ai voulu être gentil jusqu'ici Galil, mais comme tu l'as dit c'est Charlus qui a su vous offrir cette forêt comme résidence, et s'il le faut je me chargerai moi-même de vous en chasser si vous ne laissez pas les humains rentrer ici. Sachez seulement qu'il n'y aura pas n'importe qui, seulement des personnes qui protègent Poudlard, et tant que vous ne leur faites rien, ils ne vous feront rien. Jusqu'à ce que la guerre se finisse, j'exige que les humains chargés de la sécurité de Poudlard puissent entrer dans la forêt. Quand la guerre sera terminée, cette forêt vous ré-appartiendra, à toi et aux tiens. Je ne te demande rien de compliqué, je demande seulement que ton peuple nous facilite la tâche dans cette guerre en nous laissant entrer dans la forêt.

- Charlus a accepté notre mise à l'écart, et je te le dis Harry Potter, nous ne voulons pas être mêlé aux affaires humaines, nous voulons rester à l'écart.

- Je n'ai rien contre cela, vous en avez le droit, je demande seulement que vous acceptiez la présence des humains chargé de la sécurité de rentrer ici, que vous continuiez ce que vous faisiez avec les élèves, et si vous le voulez vous pouvez chasser ceux qui soutiennent le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bien, il en sera fait ainsi. Mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour nous charger des Mangemorts, nous ne voulons pas être mêlé à vos affaires.

- Très bien, pour commencer, sachez que cet humain est chargé de la défense de Poudlard, le chef d'équipe, il s'appel Monsieur Miden.

Miden, qui avait suivi l'échange jusqu'à maintenant, refit son salut.

- N'abusez pas de notre hospitalité Monsieur Miden, dit-il après avoir fait un signe de la tête.

- Je la respecterai autant que possible.

- Bien, Harry Potter, nous allons vous laisser explorer cette forêt en toute tranquillité. Mais n'oubliez pas, elle regorge de créatures très dangereuses.

Puis ils partirent sans plus de cérémonie, laissant les deux humains reprendre leur marche mouvementée.

- Qui est Charlus ?demanda Miden.

- Un aïeul à moi, il appartenait à l'époque d'Albus Dumbledore, qui était d'ailleurs son meilleur ami.

- Ah ! Où en étais-je maintenant.

- Vous veniez de me dire que les moldus ne pouvaient pas faire les missions sorcière, puis vous vous êtes demandé ce que vous aviez oublié.

- Ah oui ! Alors qu'est ce que j'ai oublié ?se redemanda-t-il. Ah ! Il faut au minimum une formation d'Auror pour rentrer dans l'agence, sauf dans des cas d'exception, comme Henry Delon, à peine sortit de Beauxbâtons, qu'un agent de grade deux l'a remarqué. Il est de suite rentré dans l'Agence, en seulement deux ans il était déjà à la retraite en grade un, d'après ce que je sais, il demandait de faire des missions parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

- Et il est devenu directeur sorcier !dit Harry comme une évidence.

- Non ! Il a toujours refusé, pourtant on lui à beaucoup demandé, mais c'était il y a près de trois cents ans, et c'était le dernier dans ce cas là.

- Comment il a fait ? demanda Harry en regardant des Botruc manger, et surveiller qu'il ne faisait pas de mal à leur arbre.

- Son grand-père était un agent, et sans lui révéler l'existence de l'Agence il lui apprit pas mal de chose.

- Il est mort en cours d'une mission ou de vieillesse ?

- Aucune idée ! Vous avez des questions ?

- Heu…oui ! Politiquement, est-ce que l'A.S.I a un rôle important ?

- Oui ! Vous devez sûrement connaître le FBI ou la CIA, vous savez ces agence moldu ?

- Oui.

- Hé bien, nos directeurs sont bien au-dessus d'eux. Non c'est un mauvais exemple, pour faire plus simple, les directeurs sont au-dessus des lois tant que ça ne concerne que le travail. Ils peuvent même donner des ordres aux Président si la situation les y oblige.

- Ha oui quand même, donc ils ont une grande force de persuasion en politique !?

- Oui, énormément. On devrait rentrer maintenant.

Ils firent demi-tour, puis commencèrent la progression en sens inverse. Ils devaient être à la moitié du chemin, et en pleine conversation sur une mission de Miden, quand un POP se fit entendre.

- Harry Potter, Seigneur !appela un petit Elfe en s'inclinant.

- Dobby ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore, il m'a dit de vous dire, qu'il vous cherchez encore.

- Hé bien je suis dans la forêt interdite…

- Avec moi, coupa Miden, c'est moi qui lui aie demandé de me suivre.

- Ho, monsieur Miden, désolé, très bien, je vais immédiatement le dire au professeur Dumbledore, puis il disparut.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de vous.

- C'est depuis que j'ai jeté un sort à Dumbledore et qu'il était présent.

- Vous avez jeté un sort à Albus ?

- Oui, il avait essayé d'entrer dans mon esprit. Sur le moment je n'ai pas réfléchi j'ai jeté un **Stupéfix**. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris qu'il avait réussi à comprendre que ce n'était pas ma véritable apparence et mon vrai nom, surtout que je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander ou vous étiez.

- Ah, j'ai compris moi aussi qu'il essayait de me protéger, dit Harry avant de marmonner pour lui, même de moi.

- On devrait contourner cet endroit, c'est là ou vit le Scornions, se rappela Miden.

Ils changèrent donc de direction, contournant par la droite.

- Dites ? Ce morveux dont vous m'avez parlé, est-ce que vous savez comment il s'appelait ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Curiosité ! Il avait quel âge ? Parce que pour vous faire une telle cicatrice, il devait sacrément bien manier le sabre.

- Il le maniait vraiment très bien, et moi qui connais rien là-dedans j'ai vite perdu pieds, heureusement que je connaissais plusieurs sorts pratiques. Le pire c'est qu'il devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans. Imaginez un agent surentraîné et au grade deux se faire battre par un morveux, c'est la honte. Mais bon, comme je me fous des on-dit…

- Il n'y avait personne avec lui ?

- Non, ah si ! Il y a eu un autre morveux. Quand j'ai réussi à prendre le dessus le petit à crier…attendez trente seconde je vais me repasser la scène.

Miden s'arrêta, ainsi qu'Harry qui se mit sur ses gardes au cas où une créature arriverai, laissant Miden visionner cette scène qui pourrait lui en apprendre un peu plus sur, il le croyait, les jumeaux noirs. L'Occlumencie était, en plus de protéger son esprit, une super Pensine, sauf que cette Pensine là valait mieux ne pas trop la remplir.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Miden reprit ses esprits, et reprit sa marche, suivi d'Harry.

- Ils étaient deux, celui que je combattais était un peu en sang, il avait des coupures un peu partout. Quand j'ai repris le dessus sur lui, un autre morveux est apparu au bout de la rue, il avait l'air vraiment amoché, il avait lui aussi des coupures de partout, mais il semblait très fatigué, il a appelé son frère. C'était des jumeaux, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Il l'a bien appelé par un nom ?

- Oui, il a dit exactement, « Taël c'est fini », puis il s'est écroulé. J'ai voulu aller l'aider, même si c'était le frère de celui que je combattais ce n'était qu'un gosse, mais j'ai rien pu faire, avant que je puisse m'approcher, celui que je combattais avait transplané pour apparaître à l'endroit ou son frère s'était effondré, puis il a transplané, avec son frère. Vous imaginez, un gosse d'à peine treize ans savoir transplaner, et avec une autre personne. Même si je me suis battu avec un des deux, je suis sur qu'ils deviendront puissant, ils seront peut-être même des génies.

- Ou des mages noirs, murmura Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien !

Ils arrivaient bientôt à la fin de leur expédition, le parc se faisant voir à quelques dizaines de mètre.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?demanda curieusement Miden.

- Pour savoir exactement le déroulement de l'histoire, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Vous aviez commencé de la raconter, j'ai voulu savoir la fin, et puis ça nous a fait la conversation.

Puis ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à Poudlard où ils se séparèrent, l'un partant de son coté tandis que l'autre partait rejoindre sa petite amie pour lui prouver son amour.

_Fin_


	30. Ged Lenter

**CHAPITRE XXIX : Ged Lenter**

_Précédemment :_

_- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?demanda curieusement Miden._

_- Pour savoir exactement le déroulement de l'histoire, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Vous aviez commencé à la raconter, j'ai voulu savoir la fin, et puis ça nous a fait la conversation._

_Puis ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à Poudlard où ils se séparèrent, l'un partant de son coté tandis que l'autre partait rejoindre sa petite amie pour lui prouver son amour._

_Maintenant :_

- Et la Dictame ? demanda Neville intéressé par les connaissances d'Harry, qui n'était même pas répertoriées dans des livres.

C'était pendant le petit déjeuner, le lendemain de l'expédition d'Harry dans la forêt avec l'agent Miden, de l'A.S.I.

- A ton avis Neville, si dans les livres il y a marqué « historiquement soupçonné de posséder des pouvoirs magiques », est ce que c'est pour faire jolie ? Bien sur que non, s'ils ont marqué ça c'est que quelqu'un a découvert ses propriétés mais que personne d'autres ne les connait. Donc pour ne pas faire tache ils ont marqué ça.

- Et tu les connais ?

- Moi ? Non !

- Ho ! dit simplement Neville déçu.

- Je n'en connais qu'une.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, cette plante à la propriété de… roulement de tambour…

- Allez Harry !

Harry rigola devant l'impatience de Neville en ce qui concernait les plantes.

- Elle permet à celui qui la mange avec un jus de citrouille de se changer en verre de terre.

Neville ne bougea pas d'un pouce, puis au bout de dix seconde, avec un véritable sérieux sur le visage.

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! se mit à rigoler Harry pendant trente secondes avant de réussir à reprendre son sérieux. Non sans rigoler, la Dictame à vraiment plusieurs propriétés, mais la seule que je connaisse est que si on la rajoute dans une potion on peut y rajouter du sucre sans endommager la potion, pour améliorer le goût. Il suffit de savoir qu'il faut trois grammes de Dictame en poudre pour dix de sucres. Après si on veut donner un goût de fraise il suffit de mettre la bonne quantité.

- Tu te fous encore de moi ?

- Non, rigola encore Harry, je te jure que c'est vrai.

- C'est super, dit Neville, dommage que ça ne marche que pour les potions, mais ça peut toujours servir.

Puis il se remit à déjeuner, accompagné d'Harry.

- HARRY !entendit Harry, et peut-être même la moitié de la grande salle.

Harry se retourna vers la source de la perturbation de son déjeuner.

- Angelina, proclama Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Entraînement cette après-midi de quatorze heures à dix huit heures, tu as du temps à rattraper.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas dans l'équipe ! C'est Ginny l'attrapeuse.

- Alors tant pis pour toi, parce que t'as pas le choix, elle te laisse la place et préfère attendre l'année prochaine pour postuler en tant que poursuiveuse. Alors à cette après-midi.

Puis elle partit, laissant Harry chercher Ginny des yeux. Il la remarqua très vite, elle était avec Nathalie et Véronica à la table des Serdaigle.

- Salut les filles, dit-il une fois arrivé à leur niveau.

- 'lut Harry, dirent Nathalie et Veronica. Elles se levèrent et à la stupéfaction d'Harry elles l'embrassèrent chacune sur une joue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on en a envie, dit Nathalie.

- Vous commencez à en prendre l'habitude !

- Ca te dérange ?demanda Veronica.

- Non ! Ginny ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Ho ça va Harry ! Tu va pas me dire que t'es pas content ?

Nathalie et Veronica se rassirent pour continuer leur déjeuner et pour, optionnellement, écouter la conversation aisément.

- Si. Non ! T'aurais pu me prévenir avant…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'aime tout contrôler ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que j'aurais pu te remercier avant, dit-il en se baissant et en l'embrassant.

Il avait eu chaud, bien sur qu'il aurait aimé être au courant avant, mais pas pour la remercier, c'était bien pour pouvoir contrôler les évènements. Mais comme il l'avait appris, une Ginny Weasley était comme une Molly Weasley, valait mieux pas les énerver.

- Menteur !murmura-t-elle quand le baiser fut terminé.

- Désolé. Mais merci de me laisser le poste d'attrapeur.

- De rien, je préfère celui de poursuiveuse, je peux bien attendre.

Harry était dans un couloir, accompagné de Ginny, couloir du sixième étage. Actuellement ils se trouvaient devant une statue, un aigle, Harry mit son poing dans la gueule ouverte de l'aigle.

- Furtum, dit-il comme le voulait le mot de passe.

Harry se recula, emmenant Ginny avec lui, stupéfaite. La statut de l'aigle se mit à battre des ailes et petit à petit elle recula, laissant la place à un creux, sur la gauche un miroir, et sur la droite rien, juste un mur. Harry et Ginny se postèrent devant le miroir et à la surprise de Ginny il ne reflétait rien, comme s'il n'avait rien. La seule chose qu'il réfléchissait était le pan de mur qu'il y avait derrière eux.

Harry tira Ginny, et ensemble, ils traversèrent le miroir, laissant l'aigle reprendre sa place.

Et c'est comme ça, qu'à dix heures du matin, ils se trouvaient sur le toit de Poudlard.

- Harry ? Tu n'as pas peur de tomber ?

- Non, cette partie du toit est protégée par pleins de sorts de protection qui empêche tout problème.

- T'es déjà venu ici ?

- Non, jamais.

- Comment tu connais cet endroit alors ?

- Ca fait parti des choses que ma famille garde pour elle. Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai reçu mon héritage, c'est ça, dit Harry en s'asseyant.

- Non, dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses cotés, regardant le lac en face d'eux.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui le savent. Hermione, Ron, Eldric, Remus et Albus sont les seuls qui le sachent, dit Harry sentant la mélancolie monter en lui.

Ginny ne dit rien, attendant qu'Harry continue de parler.

- J'ai passé des années dans mon propre esprit. J'y ai appris tout ce que je connais, Eldric était tout le temps là, dès que j'avais besoin de lui, il était là. Aujourd'hui je ne le vois plus, ou très rarement, et aujourd'hui, quand j'ai le plus besoin de lui, il n'est pas là. Dans ma famille tout le monde à un confident, le mien c'est Devdar. J'ai un lien avec lui, je sais ce qu'il ressent, il sait ce que je ressens, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, et malgré que je le connais que depuis peu, je le connais mieux que je ne connais personne d'autre, et lui-même il me connaît mieux que personne d'autre. Dès que j'ai envie de me débarrasser de quelque chose, dès que j'ai une incertitude, des problèmes, il apparaît. Mais là, il n'apparaît pas.

Ginny ne dit rien, ne voulant pas briser ce moment, un moment rare pour Harry qui ne se révélait jamais, à part avec Devdar apparemment.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème, je veux juste pouvoir relâcher mes peurs, mes problèmes. Déballer tout ce qui me pèse.

- Je peux t'écouter, dit-elle doucement.

- Je sais ! Mais est-ce que tu peux te protéger ? Comprends-moi si je te dis ce qui me tracasse, si je te dis ce qui ne va pas, si je te révèle mes craintes, si Voldemort décide de t'enlever est-ce que tu seras capable de te défendre de lui ?

- Oui ! Pour toi je le pourrais !

- Non ! Même pour toute ta famille tu n'y arriverais pas. Le truc c'est que je t'aime Ginny, dit-il en relevant la tête et en la regardant dans les yeux, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je n'aime pas te cacher des choses. On est ensemble que depuis hier, et pourtant je t'aime énormément, plus que quiconque. Je ne peux peut-être pas te révéler tout ce qui me pèse, mais je peux t'en dire des choses, des choses que Voldemort sait sans que quelqu'un ait besoin de lui dire.

Harry rebaissa la tête, puis la releva, regardant loin devant lui, regardant l'étendu d'une eau calmante.

- Cette guerre me fait vraiment peur, Voldemort n'ait que le début, bientôt d'autres mages noirs vont apparaître et ce sera encore à moi de les combattre. Je n'ai pas le choix, je le sais, je suis le seul qui puisse les battre. J'ai peur de perdre les êtres qui me sont chers. Toi, Albus, Ron, Hermione, ton père, ta mère, Tonks, Eldric, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Nathalie, Véronica et tous les autres. Cette guerre prend des proportions trop importantes, il faut que j'arrête tout ceci, que je l'arrête le plus tôt possible.

- Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter tant que tu ne te trouveras pas en face de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il ne fait que des attaques de petites envergures, aucune que quelqu'un ne puisse prévoir. La seule façon de pouvoir te retrouver en face de lui est d'attendre qu'il fasse une grande attaque et d'avoir la chance d'avoir sa présence et de ne pas le rater.

- Oui, d'avoir la chance, cette chance je la provoquerai s'il le faut. J'ai mis depuis trop longtemps la guerre de coté, dit-il en se levant. Viens, il est temps pour moi, commença-t-il en aidant Ginny à se relever, de reprendre les rennes de la guerre.

Loin de là, dans un pays appelé Chine, Ron et Hermione était en train de se promener dans une rue sorcière lugubre, main dans la main, Ron à gauche, Hermione à droite, parlant de leur cours théorique qu'ils venaient juste de commencer concernant l'art de mettre la magie en carte, apparemment ils se sentaient suivi depuis au moins cinq minutes, d'après leur regard fréquent sur les cotés.

C'est pour cela que quand ils virent une vingtaine de sorcier habillé en noir, tête recouverte par une capuche, les encercler, ça ne les choqua pas plus que ça, d'après ce qu'il put voir. Par contre ce qui sembla les choquer ce fut le nombre, ils auraient pu s'en sortir s'ils étaient cinq, peut-être dix, mais vingt, il ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent réussir à s'en sortir seul. Il sentit alors l'adrénaline monter, il adorait sentir l'adrénaline, ça lui permettait de n'agir que par instinct, et c'est ce qui faisait de lui l'un des meilleurs. Ils se lâchèrent et empoignèrent leur baguette de la main gauche, et leur épée de la main droite.

- Un traître à son sang et une Sang-de-Bourbe, dégoûtant.

Hermione et Ron surent immédiatement que c'était un Mangemort, d'après leur absence de réaction qui à part des Mangemorts pouvait savoir qui ils étaient, s'habiller en noir, porter un masque et parler l'anglais, dans une rue en Chine où ils ne connaissaient personne à part leur maître.

Le Mangemort qui avait parlé s'avança, découvrant son visage de sa capuche et son masque.

Des cheveux longs blonds tombant en dessous des épaules, des yeux d'une froideur comparable à ceux de Voldemort, le seul adjectif qui pouvait décrire la couleur de ses yeux était, acier. Des yeux gris acier, un blond pâle, tout comme son teint. Et pour finir, le nez pointu de cet homme lui donnait un air plus dur et froid.

L'un des seniors et des meilleurs Mangemorts était devant Ron et Hermione. Si le chef Paladin n'avait pas fait passer des informations à son propre patron sur les Mangemorts, et s'il n'avait pas lui-même des doutes sur cette famille, il n'aurait pas cru que Lucius Malefoy soit un Mangemort.

- Vraiment répugnant, dit une voix de femme, celle d'un Mangemort qui sorti des rangs pour se placer à droite de Malfoy. Elle découvrit elle aussi son visage, laissant la place à un visage affreux, celui de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'avez rien à dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il ne sert à rien de parler, si le combat est inévitable ! dit Hermione.

- Une sagesse qui ne vous appartient pas Miss Granger, mais soit, passons à l'action ! **Endoloris **! Prononça Malfoy

Hermione fit immédiatement un pas de coté pour éviter le **Doloris**, mais ce ne fut pas elle que Malfoy visait, mais Ron, qui en ce moment se tordait de douleur en criant à l'agonie.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Malfoy et un sort blanc en sortit, sans qu'elle ne prononce un seul sort. Malfoy relâcha son sort et mit sa baguette devant l'**Expelliarmus** d'Hermione, et d'une simple incantation nommée **Charme du Bouclier**, le sort fut dévié.

- Bien, je vois, dit Malfoy, ATTRAPEZ-LES, il nous les faut vivant.

- **Stupéfix** ! Un sortilège rouge sorti de la baguette de ce Mangemort se trouvant derrière, pour toucher Hermione.

- **Expelliarmus** ! Un sortilège blanc fusa vers Ron, par derrière.

- **Dormio** ! Un deuxième sortilège blanc fusa vers Ron, de sa gauche.

- **Cornus** ! Une vingtaine d'aile sans corps sortit d'une baguette à droite d'Hermione pour les déstabiliser tous les deux.

- **Conecto** **Nexum** ! Un fil de fer sortit de cette baguette pour les attacher ensemble, étant donné que ce sortilège ne fonctionnait que quand il y avait au minimum deux personnes à attacher, venant d'en face d'eux.

- **Calculus** ! Une pluie de cailloux commença à tomber au dessus des deux victimes, provoquer par une baguette de devant eux.

- **Concursus** ! Une onde commençât à se propager vers Hermione et Ron, venant de derrière.

- **Stupéfix** ! Un autre sortilège rouge fusa, cette fois-ci vers Ron, venant de sa gauche.

- **Caecusum** ! Un sortilège bleu sortit d'une baguette, à la droite d'Hermione, pour justement la toucher.

- **Expelliarmus **! Un sortilège blanc commença sa route vers Hermione, provenant de la droite de Malefoy, donc devant elle.

- **Carptivus** ! Une prison se créa autour d'Hermione, à cause d'un Mangemort venant de sa droite.

- **Exigus** **Opes** ! Le sortilège violet d'affaiblissement magique fusa vers Ron, par derrière celui-ci.

- **Atum** ! Un sortilège orange fila vers Hermione, face à elle.

- **Exigus** **Vitae** ! Un sortilège vert foncé traça vers Ron, partant de son coté gauche.

- **Amoveo** ! Un sort noir fusa en direction de Ron, croisant comme tout les autres les sortilèges des autres Mangemorts, venant derrière la cible.

- **Iseranxi** ! Le rayon pourpre d'étouffement partit de derrière Ron, sortant de la baguette de Malfoy.

- **Expelliarmus** ! Un trait blanc commença sa route vers Hermione, venant de sa droite.

- **Incisum** ! Le rayon violet partit comme une lame, partant de la gauche de Ron.

- **Candeo** **Candui** ! Le sortilège gris partit de devant Ron, le visant lui.

- **Pendeo** ! Une corde sortie de la baguette de Lestrange, qui visait Hermione.

A l'instant même où l'homme chargé de la sécurité d'Hermione et Ron allait jeter un sort extrêmement puissant pour annuler la magie utilisé par les Mangemorts, qui lui aurait sûrement valu l'inconscience presque instantanément, un homme portant un smoking entièrement noir apparut juste devant Hermione et Ron, entre eux.

Il était brun, ses cheveux étaient coupés assez court, un diamant en tant que piercing sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année.

Cet homme leva sa main droite, et tous les sorts et autre furent comme attiré par cette main. Une boule se forma, à la stupeur de l'homme chargé de la protection, ce ne fut pas une boule de couleur réunissant tout ceux qui était absorbé, mais une boule qui changea pour prendre la couleur argentée. La boule d'un diamètre de dix centimètres ne put grossir plus, car d'une simple pression du poing, l'homme la fit exploser et des filaments allèrent toucher les Mangemorts qui n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, tellement les évènements étaient arrivés rapidement.

Ils furent tous expulsés, certains s'écrasèrent sur les murs alentours, d'autres traversèrent les vitrines, ou encore d'autres finirent leur vol sur le sol, n'ayant rien eu derrière eux pour les arrêter.

- Vous avez déjà eu affaire à moi Mangemort, il ne serait pas judicieux de recommencer une bataille perdue d'avance, pour vous. Et n'oubliez pas de dire à vos maîtres que le Vampire Ged Lenter n'acceptera jamais d'alliance avec eux.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que la personne chargée de la sécurité sauta du toit d'où il était pour atterrir au sol, derrière Ron et Hermione à une bonne vingtaine de mètre. Il commença à marcher, baguette en main droite et épée en main gauche, en direction des trois personnes restées dans la rue suite au transplanage des Mangemorts.

Il écarta Ron et Hermione qui ne l'avaient pas entendu ni vu, puis il plaça sa baguette sur la nuque de Ged Lenter, qui ne bougea pas.

Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient plus rien, quelques instants auparavant ils se baladaient dans la rue tranquillement, puis ils se faisaient attaquer par vingt Mangemorts dont Malfoy et Lestrange, puis un Vampire les aides, une autre personne apparaît, les pousses et met en joug ce Vampire qui les avait aidé, sans savoir qui il était lui-même.

- Un agent de l'A.S.I, je savais bien que je ressentais votre Magie.

- Tu as déjà tué les agents de mon équipe, tu ne tueras pas ces deux adolescents.

Ged Lenter se retourna doucement, sentant la baguette de l'agent glisser de sa nuque à sa gorge.

- Les tuer ? Si j'avais voulu les tuer ce serait déjà fait !

- Tu n'as pas pour habitude d'aider les humains !

- C'est vrai, accepta le Vampire. Mais je dois faire une exception cette fois-ci. Mais dis moi, comment ce fait-il qu'un agent de L'A.S.I soit ici ?

- Je suis chargé de la sécurité de ces deux adolescents.

- Sécurité ? Quelle sécurité ? s'empressa de demander Ron.

- Votre sécurité, répondit l'agent, depuis un mois je vous suis et empêche les Mangemorts de vous tuer, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu prévoir celle-là, et avant que je ne puisse agir ce Vampire est intervenu.

- Pourquoi vous nous protégez ? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que votre ami l'a demandé il y a un mois à des amis à lui, qui ont demandé à notre agence de le faire.

- C'est quoi cette agence ? demanda Hermione.

- L'A.S.I, répondit Ged Lenter, l'Agence de Sécurité International, une agence très puissante, où seul les meilleurs peuvent entrer.

- Dont quatre-vingt quatre que tu as tué ! répliqua l'agent.

- Exact, mais pour ce que je compte faire, il ne me faut plus tuer vos agents, c'est regrettable, ils étaient très distrayant.

- Qui vous êtes tous les deux ? demanda Ron.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi petit, dit Ged Lenter, enfin, pour l'instant. Je m'appel Ged Lenter, le plus puissant des Vampires.

- Je croyais que c'était Vlad l'Empaleur le plus puissant, dit Hermione.

- Il l'était, commença l'agent, jusqu'à ce que Ged deviennent un Vampire il y a vingt-trois ans. Et depuis une vingtaine d'année, je suis celui qui doit s'occuper de sa capture, depuis vingt ans il tue les agents de mon équipe, finit-il la hargne dans la voix, tout en enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans le cou de Ged.

- Oui, c'est dommage que tu sois passé en grade hein Hervé ? De toute façon je ne suis pas là pour tuer, mais pour demander une alliance.

- Et vous ? Qui vous êtes ? demanda Ron à l'agent.

- Avant que tu répondes Hervé, tu peux enlever ta baguette de mon cou ?

- Qui me dit que tu n'en profiteras pas pour nous tuer tous les trois ?

- Si j'avais voulu le faire ce serait fait ! Tu sais très bien que je suis plus puissant que toi.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué avant, puisque tu sais que tu le peux.

- Je préfère te faire souffrir Hervé, tu le sais très bien.

- Qui vous êtes ? insista Ron.

Hervé baissa sa baguette, puis il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, se mettant de dos devant Ged Lenter.

- Je m'appelle Hervé, je suis un agent de l'A.S.I, de grade un, le plus élevé, je traque Ged depuis vingt ans, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez savoir de moi. De quelle alliance tu parles Ged, tu sais très bien que l'A.S.I n'accepteras jamais d'alliance avec toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Ged.

- Qui te dit que c'est avec l'A.S.I que je veux une alliance ? Non ! Je veux proposer mon alliance à Harry Potter, par le biais de ses deux amis.

Il fixa Ron de ses yeux marron clair, évidemment il utilisait la Légilimencie, mais comme il l'avait apprit, il utilisa l'Occlumencie. Il entra dans ses défenses à une vitesse hallucinante, mais avant qu'il ne puisse voir ses souvenirs, il l'éjecta.

Ged perdit un peu de son équilibre, puis il regarda Ron éberlué, personne n'avait réussi à résister à son Occlumencie, à part Hervé et quelques membres de l'A.S.I.

- Ton Occlumencie est puissante petit !

- Je hais qu'on fouille dans mon esprit !

- Tu as bien raison, accorda Ged.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller voir directement Harry, si vous voulez une alliance ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce serait de la folie, même moi je crains Harry Potter, je suis peut-être très puissant, mais pas fou. Si je vais à Poudlard j'aurais non seulement Harry Potter sur le dos, mais aussi tous les autres professeur. Harry Potter est déjà un problème en soi. Je pourrais peut-être sortir vivant d'un duel, mais pas s'il y a Albus Dumbledore en plus.

- Je ne sais même pas si Harry acceptera votre alliance, si d'après…quel est votre nom de famille ? demanda Hermione.

- Juste Hervé, ça suffira.

- Très bien. D'après Hervé vous êtes un tueur d'humain, et vous ne les supportez pas, Harry n'acceptera sûrement pas votre alliance. Vous êtes maléfique, vous êtes comme Voldemort. Lui prône la pureté du sang chez les sorciers, et vous, vous voulez le monde à vos pieds.

- De très bonnes déductions. C'est vrai, je suis maléfique, mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez passer un message pour moi à votre ami. Dites-lui que Ged Lenter, aimerait faire une alliance avec lui. S'il accepte je ne tuerais plus d'humain, sauf les Mangemorts, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit mort, et si on peut tuer Serpentard se serait bien aussi, ils sont fait dans le même moule.

- Votre message sera passé, dit Ron. Mais ne tuez plus jusqu'à ce qu'il donne sa réponse.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Hervé, à notre prochaine rencontre. Et faites moi passer son message par Hervé. Puis il disparut en transplanant.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis Hervé parla.

- J'espère que votre ami acceptera…

- Vous êtes malade, s'emporta Ron immédiatement, cet homme est un tueur, un Voldemort façon Vampire…

- Je le sais très bien Monsieur Weasley, je le connais mieux que personne. Mais comme vous venez de le dire, c'est un Voldemort façon Vampire, il a déjà affronté Voldemort il y a trois semaines, il s'en est sorti vivant. Voldemort venait juste de tuer la colonie entière de Ged, une centaine de Vampire, pas beaucoup mais c'était un début.

- J'ai l'impression que vous le connaissez vraiment très bien, dit Hermione.

- Mieux que ça. Retournez avec votre instructeur, maintenant.

- Vous allez rester à nous protéger ?

- Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini votre tour du monde, dit Hervé en souriant.

Hervé transplana, laissant à Ron et Hermione le soin de repartir d'où ils étaient, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient surveillés à tout moment, enfin presque.

_Fin_


	31. Entretien Avec Eldric

**CHAPITRE XXX : Entretien avec Eldric**

_Précédemment :_

_Hervé transplana, laissant à Ron et Hermione le soin de repartir d'où ils étaient venus, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient surveillés à tout moment, enfin presque._

_Maintenant :_

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Ginny.

- Absolument ! Mais il faut que tu sortes, ça risque d'être dangereux et je ne pourrais pas te protéger.

- D'accord ! Elle s'approcha, l'embrassa et murmura, fais attention, puis elle sortit.

Dans à peu près une semaine c'était la rentrée, Harry et Ginny, suite à leur discussion sur le toit, étaient partis chercher un Horcruxe. Harry avait dû tout révéler à Ginny, et maintenant il se trouvait dans une salle se trouvant en-dessous des cachots, depuis trois jours il préparait une potion, et dans quelques seconde il allait y plonger le Diadème de Serdaigle, puis continuer en jetant des sorts les uns sur les autres pour détruire l'Horcruxe, et redonner sa beauté au Diadème tant chéris par la légendaire Rowena Serdaigle.

Evidemment la pleine lune était passée, et encore une fois il l'avait passé avec Alexandre, dans sa ville en compagnie de tous les autres Loups-garous, qui commençaient à le respecter de par ce qu'il fait chaque pleine lune, la surveillance avec Alexandre.

Harry avait préparé la potion des « Ames Perdues » spécialement pour ce moment, une potion difficile à préparer, mais qui donnait un effet et une destruction total de l'âme qui n'avait plus de corps. Malgré le fait qu'elle détruise une âme dans un objet, une âme appartenant à Voldemort, elle faisait partie des potions classés noire, non seulement parce qu'elle tuait, détruisait une âme, mais aussi par le fait que les ingrédients n'étaient pas des plus recommandés.

Foie de Bicorne, cœur d'une vierge, oeil de Vampire, cerveau de brebis, œuf de Dragons…

Il y avait certes des ingrédients interdits, mais il y avait aussi des ingrédients tout à fait normal et commercialisés.

Ellébore, corne d'Eruptif, corne de Licorne, orties…

Harry se créa un bouclier, se protégeant contre tout ce qui pourrait lui être dangereux, il se mit dans une petite méditation, puis il mit le Diadème dans la potion tout doucement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ressentit une perturbation dans le chaudron, il lança son premier sort, puis une avalanche suivie, dans un ordre bien défini, grâce à la méditation il réussit à maintenir l'âme dans la potion. Il utilisa ensuite le **Wingardium** **Leviosa** pour faire sortir le Diadème, quand il sentit que l'âme n'y était plus.

Il posa le Diadème dans la zone où il avait créé le bouclier, il attendit encore une dizaine de minutes, la potion se mit à bouillir, éclabousser, et le chaudron explosa, emmenant l'âme dans son explosion.

Dehors, Ginny n'entendit qu'une seule chose, le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion, de la fumée sortit par dessous la porte, et Harry sortit, le Diadème dans la main, brillant comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années.

Ils commencèrent à marcher pour remonter, et Ginny, curieuse, posa des questions.

- Tout c'est bien passé ? demanda inquiète Ginny.

- Très bien ! C'est la première fois, mais tout c'est bien passé.

- L'explosion était normale ?

- Non ! Mais l'âme est détruite, c'est l'essentiel. J'ai pas su contrôler l'affluence de la potion sur l'âme, normalement la potion n'explose pas, mais elle réussi à détruire l'âme petit à petit. C'est pour ça que ça a été si rapide.

- Ha ! On va où la ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils n'allaient ni dans le parc, ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans la salle commune.

- Je vais voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Ils marchèrent ainsi le temps d'arriver devant la gargouille, Harry avait déjà préparé ce qu'il allait dire à Albus, enfin le professeur Dumbledore.

Il dit le mot de passe que McGonagall avait dit quand il était rentré, puis monte les escaliers, après avoir dit à Ginny de l'attendre en bas.

Il tapa à la porte, et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer, ce qui se fit presque immédiatement.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en gardant le Diadème dans sa main droite, collé à sa jambe.

Albus ne répondit pas, au contraire, il s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier de son fauteuil derrière son bureau, mettant ses bras sur les accoudoirs, les mains dessous son menton.

- Si vous attendez des excuses pour mon comportement, ne vous y attendez pas, je faisais ce que je jugeais bon de faire, j'ai reconstruit ce que Salazar Serpentard a détruit par le mort de Charlus Potter.

Harry s'approcha du bureau, et y posa le Diadème.

- Ici je suis ici peut-être qu'un élève, mais en tant qu'élève j'ai d'autres obligations, qui me sont personnelles. En ce qui concerne les Horcruxes je veux bien vous les faire passer comme le faisait mon grand-père, alors en voilà un. Au revoir professeur.

Il se retourna, prêt à partir sans plus discuter, c'est au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée que Dumbledore se décida enfin à parler.

- Harry, sais-tu des choses sur la guerre ?

Sans se retourner, il répondit froidement.

- Professeur Dumbledore, ce que je sais ne concerne en rien mon directeur, ce n'est pas une question qui concerne ma scolarité, je ne suis pas obligé de répondre. Quand mon mentor aura décidé de revenir, j'espère qu'il me fera signe.

Puis il appuya sur la poignée et sortit, sentant les larmes venir. En ferment la porte, il s'appuya dessus et se glissa jusqu'au sol, pleurant la relation qui se dégradait entre lui et Albus. Un jour Albus avait dit qu'il était son mentor, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, il le considérait comme tel, son mentor. Il n'aimait pas ce conflit entre eux.

Il se releva, essuyant les larmes, et descendit retrouver Ginny qui lui demanda ce qui se passait pour qu'il ait les yeux rouges. La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut, « je ne veux pas en parler », puis il était parti, laissant Ginny choqué par sa réaction. Elle voulut le rejoindre en courant, mais il avait disparut. Décidant de le laisser se calmer, elle partit dans la salle commune.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore eut à peu près la même réaction, voyant par le biais d'Harry une autre erreur qu'il avait déjà fait des années plus tôt.

Des larmes se mirent à couler, en pensant qu'il avait une fois de plus échoué, encore une fois il avait mal agit, encore une fois il avait fait du mal à quelqu'un.

A cause de lui sa sœur était morte. A cause de lui Charlus était mort. A cause de lui son frère ne voulait plus le voir. A cause de lui Harry lui en voulait. A cause de lui Serpentard est revenu. A cause de lui Tom est devenu Voldemort. A cause de lui Lily et James sont morts. A cause de lui Harry a vécu un enfer chez sa tante. A cause de lui Séverus à mit en danger sa vie tous les jours…

A ce moment un morceau de parchemin apparu sur son bureau, l'arrêtant dans ses pensées sombre et mélancolique.

_Albus, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour les erreurs passées, ce qui est fait, est fait. Charlus ne t'en a jamais voulu, et tu le sais. Ne vit pas dans le passé, regarde vers le futur, et aide ceux qui en ont besoin. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un, ne crois pas que parce qu'Harry est beaucoup plus jeune que toi qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, repose toi sur lui comme lui se repose sur toi. Fais-lui confiance._

Une seule personne pouvait faire apparaître un parchemin et lui écrire comme ça : Eldric.

Où était-il ? Il ne le savait pas. Que faisait-il ? Aucune réponse. Comment faisait-il pour tout savoir ? Toujours rien. Mais il savait une chose, il avait encore une fois raison.

Mais malgré ce que lui avait dit Eldric, Albus préféra laisser encore quelque temps à Harry pour se calmer de sa colère.

Harry était sur le toit, le parfait endroit pour réfléchir, d'après lui. Pas le toit que Rowena avait emménagé, mais sur une tour, la plus haute, certes le toit n'était pas fait pour s'asseoir, mais pour s'allonger il était parfait, avec quelques sorts il tenait parfaitement.

Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui se passaient en ce moment, les chamboulements, les mystères, les solutions, les peurs, les dangers, les morts…

Tout ce qui le perturbait, il le remettait en question.

Il se mit debout sur le toit penchant, regarda en bas, puis sauta dans le vide tête la première, sentant l'air fouetter son visage, voyant le sol se rapprocher inexorablement, écoutant le sifflement de du vent, respirant l'air frais.

Il se transforma en un magnifique aigle à dix mètres du sol, il rasa la terre fraîche, prit de l'altitude et survola les arbres de la forêt interdite. Ses peurs envolées, ses doutes envolées, ses tracas envolées.

Il ne ressentait que la joie de pouvoir voler, comme il l'avait fait pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch, faire des vrilles, des tonneaux, des feintes, des roulades, tout ce qu'il avait eu envi de faire il l'avait fait, simplement pour retrouver la joie de voler.

Il rasa la cime des arbres, entra dans la forêt et zigzagua entre les arbres, c'était un moment de pur bonheur qu'il n'avait pas eu le bonheur de faire depuis un moment.

En Janvier Serpentard jouera contre Serdaigle, en Février Gryffondor contre les Poufsouffle, jusque là il aurait plusieurs entraînement pendant les quels il s'amusera à tenter des figures d'attrapeur.

Puis il se rappela d'un détail environ dix minutes plus tard, il décida donc de repartir sur la partie du toit que Rowena Serdaigle avait emménagé, il y fit apparaître une chaise confortable à la limite du bord, s'assit, puis fit apparaître le parchemin que Dumby lui avait donné sur la Magie des trois.

_La Magie des trois degrés_

_1. Introduction_

_La Magie des trois degrés se base sur la magie intérieur du pratiquant, sans pour autant la faire ressortir par le biais d'un canal renforçateur._

_Dans la Magie des trois degrés il existe trois phases bien distinctes à maîtriser. Les sorciers, aujourd'hui, utilisent le premier degré d'une façon assez différente de l'original, car les sorciers ne savent plus faire de magie sans un item magique précis. Il existe - évidemment - la baguette magique, item internationalement connu, il y a également les cartes magiques, les bagues magiques, les bracelets magiques…_

_Tout item à ses mauvais points comme ses bons points cependant, la Magie des trois degrés n'a jamais eu besoin d'item magique pour être utilisé. Comme dit plus haut les sorciers utilisent le premier degré de la magie des trois degrés, incantation avec un geste précis pour chaque incantation, sauf cas particulier, souvent dans la branche de la magie offensive qui est plus direct._

_2. Comment utiliser la Magie des trois degrés ?_

_Théoriquement, la Magie des trois degrés est très facile à comprendre et semble être simple à utiliser, mais c'est totalement le contraire._

_Pour utiliser cette Magie, il faut savoir maîtriser sa Magie totalement, la compresser, l'élargir, la disperser, la briser en de millions de particules, la réduire tellement finement qu'elle doit pouvoir passer au travers de son propre corps. _

_Cela fait, notre Magie restera constamment en contacte avec l'environnement qui l'entoure, sans en gêner le propriétaire._

_Ceci fait, le second degré peut commencer à être maîtrisé._

_3. Le premier degré_

_Le premier degré est simple à maîtriser, il n'y aucun besoin de savoir maîtriser sa magie, car l'incantation et les gestes font ce qu'il faut. Les seuls points à connaître sont les formules magiques et les gestes appropriés pour chaque formule._

_Cependant, pour que le premier degré de la Magie des trois soit totalement maîtrisé il faut savoir l'utiliser sans aucun item magique, se servir soi-même à la source sans que l'item fasse le lien._

_4. Le second degré_

_C'est à partir de ce niveau que la véritable Magie des trois entre en action, véritable car aujourd'hui personne ne sait faire ce genre de magie, sans aucune parole, aucune formule._

_Seule la pensée et un geste entre en compte pour le deuxième degré. A partir de ce niveau il faut absolument savoir maîtriser sa Magie dans son entièreté, à partir de là, un travail de concentration et d'autorité sur sa magie doit être fourni, sans oublier que le geste fait une partie du travail._

_Plus aucune formule n'a d'utilité, seule l'imagination entre en compte, le geste n'est pas très important, un geste négligeant de la main est suffisant._

_5. Le troisième et dernier degré_

_Le troisième degré de la Magie des trois degrés es très puissant, il n'y a besoin ni de formule, ni de geste, seule la pensée compte, l'imagination._

_Avec ce degré et surtout cette Magie, tout est possible, absolument tout, seule l'imagination est une limite, et la puissance du sorcier évidemment._

_Pour contrôler ce niveau, il faut contrôler sa Magie entièrement, là aucun geste, aucune parole n'aide au contrôle de sa Magie, tout doit être dans la force d'esprit, ce qui fait de cette Magie, une Magie extrêmement dangereuse car si le pratiquant se laisse dominer, submerger par sa Magie, les conséquences peuvent être désastreuse, allant jusqu'à la mort horrible, ou laisser la Magie avoir une véritable conscience est intelligence, à la recherche de plus de puissance._

_Cette Magie n'est pas à prendre à la légère car elle est la plus puissante qui puisse exister._

Harry avait lu ce parchemin en à peine cinq minutes, la tentation de pouvoir contrôler cette Magie était énorme, plus besoin de formule, plus besoin de geste, rien qu'une pensée et ce que l'on voulait se réalisait, une connaissance qui pourrait remplacer l'expérience.

C'est alors qu'une flamme se forma à sa droite, assit sur sa chaise, Harry regardait cette flamme grandir jusqu'à former un homme, un vieil homme.

Très vieil homme, il devait avoir plus de cent ans, mais le connaissant Harry savait qu'il en avait beaucoup plus, cheveux long, blancs et bouclées, barbe blanche, moustache blanche, yeux bleus. Il portait une robe verte striée d'or, exactement la même que quand Harry était allé libérer Gellert de la prison Nurmengard, son grand-père était apparu avec l'aide de l'élément feu, dans Poudlard, alors que lui-même n'y arrivait pas.

Harry fit disparaître le parchemin pour le remettre à sa place dans sa valise, n'ayant pas encore créé une section spéciale pour cette magie, il l'avait mise dans celle de la Magie Antique.

- Bonjour Harry !

- T'as réussi à te trouver de la place dans ton emploi du temps pour moi ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement en s'asseyant dans le vide, sauf qu'au dernier moment une chaise apparu au dernier moment.

- Comment…commença Harry, il aurait pu le faire mais avec une incantation, hors Harry n'avait rien entendu, même dans la tête d'Eldric. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

- Magie des trois degrés, pour l'apparition aussi, un mélange ! J'ai tout le reste de la journée à rester avec toi, dit-il en souriant.

- Explique-moi, je veux tout savoir.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda Eldric.

- Tout !

- Pose moi les questions, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire comment je suis né…

- Très bien, depuis quand as-tu pris la place de Gellert et surtout, pourquoi ?

- Quelques semaines après que tu lui aies dit que tu le considérais comment ton grand-père, il n'arrivait plus à supporter le fait que tout le monde l'excuse aussi facilement, et surtout toi en fait.

- Il ne m'avait rien fait de particulier.

- Je sais, mais il savait que tu connaissais Gellert Grindelwald le mage noir, et le fait que tu le considères comme ton grand-père, il n'a pas pu l'accepter. Il voulait être en paix avec lui-même et disparaître, il voulait se sacrifier pour que tu puisses avoir un véritable grand-père avec toi. Il voulait que je puisse vivre avec toi. Ca n'aurait normalement pas dû être possible, mais le fait qu'il soit mon messager, y jouait énormément.

- S'il ne voulait pas que je l'appelle grand-père il fallait me le dire, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas que ça, il y a d'autres raisons plus personnelles. Mais toi, comment tu as fait pour me reconnaître ?

- Ta magie, je sais lire les auras.

- Tu es Auramage, impressionnant. Ca te fait combien, six dons ?

- Oui, six.

- Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le remarquer ? se demanda-t-il.

- J'ai réussi à te la cacher, c'est tout. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu n'es jamais là ?

- Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, malheureusement.

- Comment ça, tu peux pas me le dire ?

- Je ne peux pas, mais je t'assure que tu le sauras un jour, promis.

- D'accord, laissa passer Harry, et la légende. Gellert, m'a dit qu'il y a une partie qu'il ne m'a pas révélée.

- C'est aussi une prophétie. Mais c'est vrai, il y a bel et bien une partie qu'il ne t'a pas révélée. Il en avait d'ailleurs retenu que le meilleur, mais dans cette partie il y a des choses horribles que je ne préfère pas te dire.

- J'ai le droit de savoir, s'écria Harry.

- Oui, mais je ne te le dirais pas Harry. De toute façon cette partie ne fait que répéter la dernière partie de la Prophétie du Monde.

- Dis-moi la, s'il te plait.

Eldric ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant le lac en face de lui, et Harry qui le regardait implorant.

- Harry, commença-t-il en baissant la tête, il semblait douter de ce qu'il allait dire, comme s'il avait peur, il releva la tête, regardant Harry de ses yeux bleus, je te considère comme mon propre fils, je t'aime énormément, c'est vrai je ne suis pas présent quand il le faut, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas le droit d'être dites, et si je ne te dis pas pourquoi je ne suis pas là, c'est parce que justement je t'aime…

Harry sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge, décidément ce n'était pas sa journée, il savait qu'il allait encore une fois pleurer, même s'il se retenait le plus que possible.

- …je peux te voir seulement à quelques conditions, et le fait, que je ne sois pas là tout le temps en fait parti, j'aurais pu être plus présent, mais le fait de m'être impliqué dans quelques batailles était de trop. Je sais que cela te semble incompréhensible, mais pour que je puisse te voir rien qu'un jour par semaine il faut que les autres jours, je ne sois pas là.

Harry se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant plus contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Et comme il l'avait déjà fait dans l'esprit d'Harry, Eldric tira Harry vers lui, le mit sur ses jambes, et le serra contre lui, versant quelques larmes à son tour.

- Pour la prophétie, je n'ai rien qui m'interdise de ne pas te la dire, mais je te considère vraiment comme un fils, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Et je ne veux pas voir ce que je verrai si je te la disais, je veux te préserver, tout simplement.

Harry ne répondit pas, de toute façon il ne voulait pas répondre, il voulait rester dans ces bras paternels, confortables, puissants et protecteurs. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant.

- Grand-père, murmura-t-il, pour ensuite renifler.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi, mais je ne pourrais jamais t'appeler papa, même si je n'ai pas connu mon père, je n'appellerai personne d'autre que lui comme ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te le demanderai jamais, je comprends parfaitement. Mais accepteras-tu que je t'appelle mon fils ?

- Oui, rigola Harry.

Ils restèrent donc ainsi pendant cinq minutes, quand Harry décida d'enfin lâcher son grand-père pour retourner s'asseoir, sous le regard aimant et paternel de celui-ci.

- Dit, tu sais que j'ai invoqué Devdar ?

- Oui, j'ai appris ça. Félicitation.

- Merci, et tu sais qu'il est mon protecteur ?

- Je le sais aussi, il fera un magnifique confident.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Personne à part Ginny ne sait qu'il l'est.

- Tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens.

- Mmh, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. Devdar m'a dit que tu avais eu une vie très difficile, mais pourtant d'après ce que m'a dit Gellert la première fois que je l'ai vu, à part le fait, que tu avais eu une malédiction, et que tu t'étais sacrifié. Il ne m'a rien dit.

- C'est vrai, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette malédiction, et désolé de te le dire, mais ça concerne ma vie privée, je te le dirais peut-être un jour, ou Devdar qui sait.

Harry se retourna vers le lac, regardant les petites vagues que faisait la brise fraîche.

- Ha au fait, la première fois que je t'ai vu…

- Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Bien sûr, grâce à tes yeux, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas pourquoi ils étaient blancs, tu le savais en fait.

- Oui ! Mais tu ne savais pas encore ce que c'était qu'un Empereur et ce n'était pas dans le programme du jour. Et toi, tu t'es entraîné à la terre depuis ?

- Oui, j'ai failli faire une catastrophe d'ailleurs.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, et heureusement que Devdar était là pour reboucher le trou que tu avais fait aussi.

- Oublié ! Et, encore une fois, comment tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

- Encore une fois, je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Ca me saoule !

Harry se leva, passa à travers les protections de Rowena Serdaigle puis sauta dans le vide, les pieds vers la bas, attendant le sol.

- HARRY ! cria Eldric sur le moment. Mince, j'ai oublié de lui parler de ça.

Il fit donc pareil qu'Harry, il sauta, sachant évidemment que lui il aurait à utiliser sa magie pour atterrir sans blessure, alors qu'Harry étant un Vampire, il en avait pas besoin.

Harry écarta les bras pour laisser infiltrer, l'air sous ses habits, puis voyant le sol arriver près de lui, il se prépara à se réceptionner.

Le sol s'approchait, et il se réceptionna, pliant les jambes pour ne pas se les briser non plus, et se releva normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus de lunette, sinon elle se serait cassé depuis le temps avec tout ce qu'il faisait. Il regarda en hauteur, ayant entendu Eldric crier son nom, il savait qu'il allait suivre, et cela ne rata pas, Eldric était en train de se ralentir avec l'élément air, et se réceptionna en douceur à ses cotés.

Harry décida de marcher jusqu'au lac, Eldric le suivi, marchant à ses cotés. Eldric décida que c'était le moment de poser la question auquel il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

- Comment tu es devenus un Vampire ET un Loup-Garou ?

- En me faisant mordre par chacun des deux.

- Harry…

- C'est ma vie privée !

- T'as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, j'ai déjà le chef d'une colonie de Vampire et le chef d'une colonie de Loup-Garou.

- Comment ça se fait que tu aies pu être les deux en même temps ? Même pour un sorcier ce n'est pas possible.

- Parce que quelques instants après m'être fait mordre je me suis fait soigner par un Pégase.

- Un Pégase ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui ! Et je culpabilise tous les jours.

- Cela n'est pas ta faute, le Pégase l'a choisi, et tu sais très bien que seul un étalon peut soigner un être autre qu'un Pégase. Ce que j'ai oublié de te dire c'est que quand un Pégase te soigne il t'aide aussi, en quelque sorte.

- Alors c'est grâce à lui que je peux être un Vampire et un Loup-Garou, sans avoir tous les défauts.

- Oui, c'est grâce à lui, mais il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Voldemort, en essayant de te tuer quand tu étais bébé, à fait de toi un de ses Horcruxes, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Le Pégase en te soignant a détruit l'âme, ça n'a pas dû arriver tout de suite, mais il l'a détruite. Sache que les soins d'un Pégase sur un sorcier renforcent les liens qu'il a en lui, donc ton lien avec Voldemort a dut s'intensifier pendant un moment.

- Oui, mais je croyais que c'était parce que j'avais placé un sort me permettant de voir ce que Voldemort trouvait d'intéressant.

- Quoi ? demanda Eldric qui ne comprenait pas.

- Oui, j'avais mis au point un sort me permettant de voir ce que la personne touchée trouvait très intéressant…

- Ha oui, le sort que tu as créé pour ton test de création de sorts ?

- Oui, grâce au lien que j'avais avec Voldemort j'ai placé le sort, et après que le Pégase m'ait soigné, il s'est activé. J'ai vu une discussion avec Serpentard et j'ai connu leurs nouveaux alliés, puis ensuite quand Voldemort allait sortir de la pièce, sa puissance s'est accrue, elle a augmenté pour atteindre la même que la mienne.

- Comme je le disais le Pégase a renforcé le liens, toi tu l'as déjà renforcé avec ton sort, et le Pégase l'a encore fait évoluer, faisant ainsi ce que tu viens de me dire, sa puissance s'est adapté à la tienne.

- Alors c'est ma faute ?

- Non, de toute façon s'était prévu que ça se passe ainsi, tu n'y peux rien, mais ne rejette plus ce sort sur des ennemis, ce serait bien.

- J'arrive pas y croire, à cause de moi Voldemort a gagné en puissance…

- Harry arrête ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Voldemort aurait gagné en puissance quoiqu'il arrive, si ce n'était pas toi, lui il l'aurait fait à sa manière, et tu sais très bien qu'avec une centaine de personne on peut augmenter sa puissance.

- Mais il ne connaît pas le rituel.

- Il aurait peut-être réussi à l'apprendre si toi tu n'avais pas fait ça, alors dans ce cas imagine tous les innocents tués pour sa puissance, alors maintenant arrête !

- D'accord, accepta Harry, ce qui est fait, est fait, se dit-il.

- Qui est au courant pour le Pégase ?

- Seulement l'Alliance, et les guérisseurs personnels des rois. Elfique, Vampire et Loup-garou.

- Comment ils s'appellent ?

- Je leur fais entièrement confiance, dit immédiatement Harry.

- Je n'en doute pas, je veux juste savoir comment ils s'appellent, par curiosité.

Harry le regarda suspicieusement.

- C'est promis, dit enfin son grand-père.

- C'est mieux ! Alors il y a la Guérisseuse Torfilia, le Guérisseur Alderton…

- Non, non, pas les Guérisseurs, j'aimerai connaître les noms des rois.

- Le roi des Elfes s'appel Calurion Cilmendir, celui des Vampires s'appel Vlad l'Empaleur, et celui des Loups-garous…

- Alexandre !

- Oui…

- Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, ils n'ont simplement pas changé depuis Charlus.

- Ha ! De toute façon ils n'ont pas voulu me dire que c'était un Pégase qui m'avait soigné.

- Ha ? Sûrement pour que tu évites de culpabiliser, d'après ce que je sais Calurion est le plus protecteur de tous.

- J'aurais cru que c'était Vlad au départ, mais après tout ce temps avec eux, je le savais. Tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent.

- Non ! Je connais seulement ce que savent mes descendants, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils voient.

- Hé bien, Calurion à une apparence qui pousse à la confiance, celui de Vlad à la méfiance, et celui d'Alexandre à la pitié. Mais quand tu les connais mieux, ils ne sont pas du tout ce que leur apparence montre, à part Calurion.

- Et l'apparence des autres ?

- Alors il y a Elfrod l'affreux, le représentant Gobelin, comme son nom l'indique il est affreux, mais il a une bonté d'âme énorme, ensuite il y a Golgomath, le Gurg des Géants, c'est un Géant mais il est très intelligent, alors que d'après son apparence il a l'air d'un crétin. Après il y a Burdock McDonald, le chef des Paladins, il fait très homme d'action et très dur avec toutes ses cicatrices, mais il est protecteurs lui aussi, et très attachant. Puis Hiswen Trayde, la reine des Fées, extrêmement belle, elle donne une envie de confiance, et on dirait qu'elle est très douce d'après son apparence, mais elle est dure, tout le monde la respecte. Et enfin il y a Bulbo Sandydowns, le chef des Nains, ils sont nouveaux dans l'alliance, il a une apparence assez…comment dire…son apparence donne l'air qu'il est très grognon, et il l'est, mais il aiderai pour n'importe quoi, il suffit d'avoir sa confiance.

- Un nouveaux dans l'alliance, hein ? Bravo, tu as déjà réussi à réunir un autre allié. Et cet empoisonnement qu'il y a eu, tu t'occupes de quelque chose ?

- Non, comme Albus l'a dit, je ne suis qu'un élève, et puis s'est lui le directeur, et il a raison, moi j'en ai déjà assez avec mes problèmes.

- Alors pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

- Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est à moi que j'en veux, mais je le fait passer sur lui, il a raison.

- Alors va lui dire.

- Non, je préfère qu'il attende, qu'il se calme, qu'il ne me regarde plus froidement.

- Il ne te regarde pas froidement, vous devez vous parler, lui aussi il doit te parler.

- Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

- Très bien. Je vais devoir te laisser Harry, et toi tu dois aller dîner.

- Je te reverrais quand ?

- Pendant le cours de duel.

- Il ne me sert à rien.

- Je sais, mais c'est le seul moment où on pourra se voir.

- Alors j'essaierai d'être le plus longtemps avec toi, si je te manque bien sûr.- Bien sûr ! Allez va, et si tu as le moindre problème n'oublie pas que Devdar est non seulement là, mais Albus aussi.

- D'accord, à plus.

- Au revoir fiston. Ah au fait, bravo pour l'Horcruxe, puis Eldric disparut, engloutit par la terre.

_Fin_

Titre du prochain chapitre : Le Calme...

Date de parution du prochain chapitre : 1er octobre


	32. Le Calme

**CHAPITRE XXXI : Le Calme…**

_Précédemment :_

_- Bien sûr ! Allez va, et si tu as le moindre problème n'oublis pas que Devdar est non seulement là, mais Albus aussi._

_- D'accord, à plus._

_- Au revoir fiston. Ah au fait, bravo pour l'Horcruxe, puis Eldric disparut, engloutit par la terre._

_Maintenant :_

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, nous on va très bien. En ce moment on apprend la magie des cartes, une magie passionnante. Nous reviendrons dans quelques semaines, dans pas longtemps._

_Par contre Ron et moi, on aimerait savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de nous faire protéger par un agent de l'A.S.I ? Réponds à cette question !_

_Si on t'écrit à, à peine quelques jours après notre dernières lettre, c'est parce qu'il s'est passé une chose assez importante._

_Hier, alors qu'on se promenait dans une rue sorcière en Chine, un groupe de vingt Mangemorts, dont Malfoy et Lestrange, nous a attaqué. Ils ont lancé un sort chacun, et avant que l'on ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, une personne est apparue, et s'est occupé d'eux._

_Cet homme s'appelle Ged Lenter, il te propose une alliance pour combattre Voldemort. C'est un Vampire, un puissant Vampire puisqu'il s'est déjà battu contre Voldemort il y a à peine quelque semaine, et il en est ressorti vivant. Je dois te prévenir que c'est un tueur d'humain, il en a tué au moins une centaine à mon avis, dont quatre-vingt quatre agent d'une agence appelé Agence de Sécurité International, tu sais ce que c'est ?_

_En tout cas, fais très attention à toi, il est très dangereux, même s'il veut te proposer son aide, Ron dit qu'il te propose son aide pour vaincre Voldemort et Salazar pour ensuite te tuer par derrière, fais très attention, je pense qu'il a raison, Fais-nous passer ta réponse, réfléchis bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ta réponse il ne tuera plus, et si tu accepte son alliance il ne tuera plus d'humain, enfin, jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort._

_Merci beaucoup pour tes cadeaux, Ron adore son pendentif et moi aussi, les détails sont parfais, en tout point ressemblant à nos animaux. _

_Hermione et Ron._

_PS : Embrasse Ginny, Véronica et Nathalie pour nous. Et passe le bonjour à Draco. Et si tu le peux, est-ce que tu peux m'acheter le livre "_Les plus puissantes Illusions"_, par Adrien Ilusoire. Merci._

Si Harry ne leur avait pas appris le sort permettant d'écrire en toute confidentialité, il les aurait tués pour avoir dévoilé autant de chose. Suite à cette lettre Harry avait répondu :

_Hermione et Ron,_

_Moi je vais très bien, ainsi que Ginny, Véronica et Nathalie, elles vous embrasse. Draco n'est pas resté à Poudlard pour les vacances, son père est venu le chercher de force. J'ai hâte de vous revoir, même si les filles sont là, je me sens seul, surtout que dans quelques jours les cours reprennent, je vais me retrouver seul, heureusement que Neville a accepté de me supporter pendant les cours, il est super._

_La question de la protection est très inappropriée Hermione, je te ferais remarquer, que vous n'êtes que deux, et que vous n'avez pas assez de connaissance et de pratique pour pouvoir parcourir le monde sans aucun danger. Oui je connais l'A.S.I, c'est une Agence très puissante, si ce Ged Lenter n'était pas apparu l'agent qui vous surveillait aurait pu vous protéger. Je n'avais certes pas demandé que ce soit un Agent de l'A.S.I qui vous protège, puisque à cette époque je ne connaissais même pas son existence, mais ça me rassure un peu. De quel grade est-il ? Si vous le savez._

_Ce Ged Lenter je ne le connais absolument pas, avant d'accepter sa proposition il va falloir que je me renseigne auprès de Vlad, il doit sûrement le connaître. Je vous ferez passer ma réponse bientôt, d'ici là dites lui d'attendre que je prenne ma décision._

_De rien pour les cadeaux, le vôtre m'a fait plaisir aussi, je n'en avais pas._

_Harry._

Et la dernière lettre qu'Harry avait reçut était celle-ci :

_Harry,_

_D'après ce que l'agent a dit il est du grade un, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut vraiment dire mais il a l'air de s'y connaître, il connaît très bien Ged Lenter aussi, et c'est ce même Ged Lenter qui n'arrêtait pas de tuer l'équipe d'Hervé, c'est son prénom. Son équipier était chargé de le trouver et de le capturer ou de le tuer, je sais plus._

_Ged Lenter connaît ta position, il attend ta réponse._

_Ron et Hermione._

En ce moment.

Harry venait de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Véronica, Nathalie, Ginny et un elfe de maison. Même si Harry devait se comporter comme un élève normal, il avait prévu cette sortie depuis un petit moment et Albus ne s'y était pas opposé. La seule condition était de retrouver les parents de chaque élève sur la terrasse du glacier _Florian Fortarom_.

Alors ensemble, les quatre élèves de Poudlard se dirigèrent vers la terrasse du glacier, en parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant la journée, après tout ils venaient juste de sortir du repas de midi.

Arrivé à la terrasse du glacier, Nathalie se jeta sur son père, Burdock McDonald le chef des Paladins, Véronica sur sa mère, Vitoria Vérity rédactrice dans la nouvelle entreprise d'Harry, appelé Gazette du sorcier, mais aussi faisant partie des familles qui sont resté alliées à lui, et qui habite dans son Ile dans l'antarctique. Et Ginny se jeta sur sa mère, Madame Weasley, qui même si elle n'habitait pas dans le manoir qu'il lui avait donné, et sur son Ile, elle était une alliée de sa famille, depuis qu'il les connaissait.

- Mon chéri, comment tu vas, dit elle en serrant Harry dans ses bras après Ginny.

- Ca va bien Madame Weasley, et vous ?

- Très bien, très bien. Encore une fois désolée de ne pas vivre dans le manoir…

- Madame Weasley, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mal.

- On a suivi ton conseil, on l'a loué.

- Ha oui ?

- Oui ce sont des personnes très agréables, un père de famille et sa fille, ils comptent s'y installer pour l'année prochaine.

- C'est parfait !

Puis Madame Weasley se tourna vers sa fille, sûrement pour lui dire de ne pas trop s'éloigner, bref, Burdock en profita pour saluer Harry.

- Alors Harry, tu as voulu emmener ma fille sans moi ?

- Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant Burdock, ta femme n'a pas pu venir ?

- Non, elle est au travail.

Evidemment par là il fallait comprendre qu'elle devait effectuer une mission pour les Paladins. Puis Harry se tourna vers Madame Vérity, alors que Burdock commençait à parler avec Ginny et Madame Weasley.

- Madame Vérity, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Seigneur Potter.

Par ce nom elle lui indiquait qu'elle le respectait, qu'Harry comprit immédiatement, mais bien qu'il ait accepté son état, il ne voulait pas que la mère d'une de ses amis l'appelle ainsi.

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi Madame, vous n'êtes pas une quelconque personne.

- Vous non plus, vous êtes mon patron.

- Pas aujourd'hui, je suis un simple élève qui veut profiter de la présence de ses amis.

- Alors Mr Potter acceptera-t-il de commencer sa journée ? Je crois qu'on nous attend.

Harry se retourna et vit qu'on les attendait, il demanda si on pouvait l'attendre pour qu'il puisse aller chercher de l'argent, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la banque pour sorcier, Harry entra seul, sa robe rouge de première classe offerte par les parents Weasley traînant sur les marches de Gringotts.

A peine rentré dans la banque qu'il se fit remarquer, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un sorcier rentrer dans une banque en compagnie d'un Elfe de maison. Eldric avait peut-être réussi à se rendre très discret, mais dans une banque où tout le monde les regardait, c'était plus difficile.

Harry était prêt à tout, il avait avec lui, sa ceinture de combat où, son épée, ses poignards, ses sais, sa baguette et son arc était mit. Evidemment il avait tous ses bijoux sur lui, un collier, une gourmette, deux bracelets, et une chevalière.

Harry s'approcha d'un guichet vide, et demanda à voir son coffre principal, le Gobelin l'emmena dans un bureau, celui d'Eargit.

- Seigneur Potter, quelle surprise, vous voulez avoir le rapport mensuel ?

- Non Eargit, ça peut attendre le jour convenu. J'aimerai juste pouvoir aller dans mon coffre principal.

- Avec plaisir, mais j'ai réuni vos coffres, vous n'en avez plus qu'un seul, je l'ai inscrit dans le rapport du mois.

- D'accord, c'est très bien.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous emmène, veuillez attendre ici.

Eargit partit, laissant Harry et Devdar dans son bureau, attendant le Gobelin qui allait les emmener dans le coffre familial d'Harry.

- Seigneur Potter laissez-moi vous présenter Bludd, il va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre coffre.

- Seigneur Potter, veuillez me suivre.

Harry suivi le Gobelin Bludd, Devdar les suivant dans ses pas les plus discrets. Ils descendaient à bord du chariot, passant devant d'innombrables coffres, devant des Dragons pour enfin s'arrêter devant son coffre. Arrivé devant son coffre - le numéro 24 - Harry ne fut pas impressionné ni choqué, il savait que les Potter était l'une des familles les plus anciennes, alors quand l'illustre Gobelin Gringotts, chez les Gobelins, avait fondé Gringotts, la famille Potter a été l'une des premières à être intéressé par ce moyen de protection des biens.

Par contre il fut choqué quand il vit le Gobelin descendre du chariot et se tortiller dans tous les sens pour essayer d'attraper la lumière. Il lui proposa de l'aide, mais il refusa catégoriquement, tout ça parce qu'il était d'une famille puissante, habitué que les anciennes, puissante et de sang pur familles soit outrées qu'on leur demande de toucher un objet qui a été touché par un Gobelin.

Devant le refus catégorique du Gobelin, Harry lui dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas de l'aider, mais que s'il le voulait il pouvait utiliser la Magie avec lui. Il dut quand même insister au moins pendant cinq minutes avant que le Gobelin ne s'avoue vaincu et utilise sa magie pour faire venir à lui la lumière.

Harry avait déjà perdu du temps rien que parce qu'un Gobelin était têtu, Harry se sentit mal quand il se rappela que des personnes l'attendait dehors, ils devaient vraiment s'ennuyer.

Bludd ouvrit la porte de son coffre, et Harry découvrit un coffre rempli d'une fortune incomparable, des montagnes et des montagnes de Gallions, Mornilles et Noises se profilait devant lui. Des étagères supportait des objets des plus abracadabrants, d'autres soutenait des livres anciens, rares ou tout simplement unique.

Harry s'avança dans l'immense coffre d'une superficie égalant presque la grande salle de Poudlard, si Harry ne savait pas de quoi étaient capables les Gobelins il aurait immédiatement demandé comment un coffre d'une taille pareil pouvait être là.

Il sortit sa bourse, la remplit de cinq ou six poignées de Gallions et ressortit du coffre pour remonter à la surface en compagnie de Devdar et de Bludd.

- On croyait que t'allais jamais revenir, s'écria Ginny à peine sorti de la banque.

- Les Gobelins sont têtus.

- Harry, commença Nathalie, on s'est arrangé avec les parents, et on peut rester seuls, mais il ne faut pas aller à l'Allée des Embrumes ni sortir du Chemin de Traverse.

Harry regarda les parents et répondit qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun problème, eux ils répondirent qu'ils les attendraient au glacier, ça leurs permettra de connaître les parents des amis de leur filles.

- Pour commencer, dit Ginny alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble sur le chemin, nous allons chez _Madame Guipure_.

- Pourquoi, vous voulez vous acheter des habits ?

- Oui, répondit Véronica, nos parents nous ont passé de l'argent, mais toi aussi tu vas devoir t'en acheter.

- Je dirais pas non !

- Et moi qui croyais qu'il allait falloir te taper pour que tu acceptes, rigola Ginny un peu étonnée.

- Avec les habits que j'ai ? Tu rigoles ou quoi, les habits sont moche et un peu grand.

Depuis qu'Harry avait reçut son héritage, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde de se racheter des habits, c'était l'occasion d'en profiter.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, accueillit Madame Guipure.

- Bonjour Madame, dirent-ils.

- Que désirez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Il me semble que pour la tenue de Poudlard il est un peu tard.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Moi j'aimerais me racheter tous ce que je peux, et pour elles, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent.

- Mais on va pouvoir arriver à se débrouiller Madame Guipure, dit Ginny.

- Très bien, si vous avez la moindre question je suis à la caisse.

- Merci Madame, dit Nathalie.

Puis Nathalie et Véronica filèrent vers un rayon pour s'acheter de nouveaux hauts, alors qu'Harry partit immédiatement vers un rayon pour les pantalons. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui fit ses achats, Ginny lui montra ce qui pourrait lui allait, et selon s'il répondait oui ou non, Ginny lui faisait essayer.

Après s'être acheté cinq pantalons, trois joggings, six tee-shirts, quatre pulls, trois chemises, une dizaine de boxer, des paires de chaussettes et une paire de nouvelle basket, Harry se dirigea seul vers la caisse pendant que Ginny partait s'acheter quelques habits, avec un refus catégorique de l'aider, elle était une fille, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour s'acheter de nouveaux habits, avait-elle dit.

- Cent dix-sept Gallions, trois Mornilles et quinze Noises, s'il vous plait. (849.75 Euros ; 586.02 Livres Sterling)

Harry sortit cent vingt Gallions – Ennuyant à compter – et Madame Guipure lui rendit la monnaie.

- Voilà Mr Potter, voulez-vous que je garde vos sacs jusqu'à ce que vos amis reviennent?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, rappelez moi de vous les rendre.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, merci.

Puis Harry partit rechercher Nathalie et Véronica, qu'il trouva assez rapidement. Il avait suivi les éclats de rire, et cela l'avait mené dans un des rayons de pantalons.

Véronica portait une robe à fleur et faisait celle qui se croyait la plus belle en regardant Nathalie de haut, ce qui faisait évidement rire cette dernière, surtout que la robe était extrêmement moche.

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant la stupidité de la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

- Harry, s'écria outrée Véronica en partant se cacher dans la cabine d'essayage, alors que Nathalie se mit à rigoler encore plus.

- Je vous attends dehors, dit Harry empli de joie.

Il alla voir Ginny et lui dit la même chose, puis il repartit vers la caisse, récupéra ses sacs, les rétrécis d'un coup de baguette, les mit dans une poche de sa robe rouge clair, puis sortit dehors, attendant les trois filles.

En attendant les filles, Harry se mit à inspecter le Chemin de Traverse, et c'est comme ça qu'il put apercevoir les Aurors que le ministère avait placé pour protéger le Chemin de Traverse, mais il put également apercevoir une équipe de l'A.S.I, il pensait également que des Paladins devait être présents, mais les Paladins n'avaient rien de magique et de vraiment visible pour les reconnaître.

Heureux par ces nouveaux dispositifs de sécurités, la population sorcière se sentait en sécurité et sortait sur le Chemin de Traverse moins craintif quant aux attaques qui pourrait advenir.

- On va où maintenant ? demanda Véronica en sortant de la boutique.

- J'aurais voulu aller à la boutique où ils vendent des objets de toutes sortes. Il y a peut-être des choses de bien, proposa Ginny.

- C'est parti, dit Nathalie.

Harry n'avait même pas pu en placer une, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, surtout quand il reçut un énorme sourire de Ginny suivi d'un fabuleux baiser.

- Où sont vos sacs ? demanda Harry en chemin vers la boutique désigné.

- Dans nos poches, répondit Véronica, Ginny nous les a rétrécis.

Ils marchèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, parlant des cours qui intéressait les filles, Harry répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait. Une fois arrivée dans la boutique_ Druella_, ils purent voir des dizaines d'étagères portant des objets avec un morceau de parchemin devant expliquant ses propriétés.

Chacun parti de son coté, satisfaisant sa curiosité comme ils le pouvaient, et c'est comme ça qu'Harry se retrouva seul face à un cadre sans photo.

Ce cadre était noir avec les bords dorés, quand il s'était mit devant le cadre son visage s'était reflété. Il prit le parchemin et le lut. Ainsi il put découvrir que c'était un cadre pour photo personnalisé de soi-même. En se mettant devant ce cadre son visage apparaissait, et avec de simples pensées on pouvait se faire apparaître un chapeau, changer l'arrière plan, son teint, apparaître des lunettes, ce qu'Harry avait fait pour revoir un peu comment il était avant avec ses lunettes, puisqu'il en avait plus depuis qu'il avait bu la potion.

Il changea d'étagère et découvrit des aquariums et des cages où était enfermé des animaux et créatures magiques ou non en miniature.

Il découvrit – encore – un aquarium où trois Dauphins nageaient et s'amusaient, sautant à la surface de l'eau qui faisait des vagues, imitant la mer. Il vit également deux Panthère Nébuleuse avec trois bébés, marcher sur la montagne là où ils vivaient. Il vit aussi deux Chevaignés dans un enclos. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ces créatures qui emprisonnaient leurs victimes dans une toile d'araignée qui sort de leur bouche pour les manger deux jours plus tard. Certes leur toile est très apprécié dans la confection des puissantes potions stimulant la vitesse, mais il détestaient ces créatures magiques.

Il se déplaça sur le coté pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait d'autre, et remarqua une grille qui emprisonnait sept oiseaux magnifique, des Phoenix, évidemment leur pouvoirs étaient très restreint, et surtout ils devaient coûter très chers. Même pour des Phoenix miniatures, et même s'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de leur propriétaire à plus de dix mètres.

Il regarda toute l'étagère et il put découvrir en miniature des Babouins, des Chevaux, des Ecureuils noirs, Girafes, Gorilles, Loups, Ours Polaires, Petits Pandas, Requins Citrons, Salamandres, Tigres, Tigrons et bien évidement les quatre animaux les plus connu de la population sorcière Britannique, des Lions, des Aigles, des Blaireau et des Serpents.

Apparemment en créatures magiques il n'y avait que les Phoenix et les Chevaignés.

Il se déplaça, en marchant à coté d'une mère et de son enfant qui voulait absolument un Lion en miniature, qu'elle refusait, et il put voir des objets de communications.

Bien sûr il y avait la poudre de Cheminette, un classique, il y avait aussi des miroirs à double-sens, des Parchemins à Lecture Instantanée, des Bagues à Communications Directe, des Lunettes à Liaison Communicative, des Montres à Hologramme facial…

Il y en avait un aussi particulièrement féminin qui s'appelait tout simplement le Kit de Communication Féminine. Un rouge à lèvre et une boucle d'oreille en petit diamant était fourni pour les deux personnes. La personne qui voulait parler à l'autre avait seulement à se faire les lèvres, puis pendant cinq minutes l'autre personne entend, grâce à la boucle d'oreille, ce qui sort de la bouche de celle qui s'est passé un coup de rouge à lèvre.

En fait il n'y avait rien qui intéressait Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il alla rejoindre les filles qu'il ne trouva pas, sans s'alarmer, il sortit et regarda aux alentours pour découvrir Véronica qui entrait dans la boutique _Diamantor_, oùune seconde boutique était installé à Pré-au-Lard, là où il avait acheté les bijoux pour noël.

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre, dit Harry en retrouvant les filles.

- T'était tellement passionné par tous ces animaux qu'on a pas voulut te déranger, rétorqua Ginny.

Et comme les magasins précédent, il se mit à déambuler dans la bijouterie, accompagné des filles cette fois-ci.

- Ho regardez, s'écria soudainement Nathalie en montrant un magnifique collier fait complètement en diamant, d'après ce qu'il y a d'écrit, reprit-elle, il réconforte la personne qui est triste et qui le porte.

- Et alors, dit sarcastiquement Véronica.

- Rien, il est juste magnifique.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry.

- Mais il n'est pas assez discret, c'est bon pour les personnes qui se croient supérieur, dit Ginny.

Ils continuèrent leur inspection, s'extasiant devant les bijoux qu'ils voyaient, parlant de sur qui ça pourrait aller pour rigoler.

Ils virent donc : des bijoux réconfortant, d'autre qui produise de la chaleur quand il fait froid, ou le contraire, des anti-stress, des bijoux calmant, des bijoux contre les sortilèges mineurs, des bijoux pour changer l'apparence…

Puis ils sortirent, au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, pour aller chez _Fleury et Bott _sous la demande de Nathalie.

- Je vous rejoins, dit Harry aux filles en partant dans un rayon parlant des Sortilèges et Enchantements pour pouvoir acheter le Livre qu'Hermione lui avait demandé.

Quand il arriva dans le rayon il vit une fille magnifique. Elle était rousse, des cheveux détachés qui tombait sur le livre qu'elle lisait. Elle devait mesurer environ un mètre soixante dix, peser soixante kilos à peu près, elle semblait magnifique.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre, le regarda et lui décrocha un sourire magnifique, dévoilant ses dents blanches, pour ensuite retourner à la lecture de son livre.

Elle était sublime, un sourire magnifique, un visage parfait, des yeux bleus plein de vie, un nez sans aucun défaut, sublime.

Se décrochant enfin de sa contemplation, il reprit sa recherche sur le livre demandé, murmurant chaque titre et chaque auteur de chaque livre, faisant un pas de coté à chaque fois.

Puis sans le faire exprès il bouscula la fille, qui retrouva son équilibre rapidement.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta Harry qui lui avait quand même marché sur les pieds.

- Non pas du tout, je ne suis pas fais en sucre tu sais.

Et en plus elle avait une voix mélodieuse.

- Je m'en doute, Harry, se présenta-t-il.

- Maya, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda Harry.

- _Les plus puissantes Illusions par Adrien Ilusoire._

- Il est bien ? demanda-t-il un sourire au lèvre.

- Je l'ai déjà lu chez moi, mais j'aime bien les Illusions. Et toi ? Je vois que tu cherches quelque chose, je peux peut-être t'aider ?

- Tu connais ce rayon par cœur ?

- Pas du tout, je n'habite pas ce pays, je suis en vacances avec mon père, mais je peux t'aider quand même.

- Merci, mais j'ai trouvé le livre que je cherchais, dit-il en pointant le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Ha ! Tiens ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire en lui tendant le livre, comme je te l'ai dit je l'ai déjà lu.

- Harry, appela Nathalie au bout de l'allée.

- Désolé je dois y aller, on se reverra peut-être.

- Oui, à plus.

Puis Harry rejoignit les trois filles qui payèrent leurs achats, enfin plutôt Véronica, puis lui. Ils sortirent du magasin et décidèrent de passer la fin de l'après midi au glacier avec leurs parents pour parler tranquillement.

- Alors, ces achats ? s'enquit Burdock.

- Parfais papa, répondit Nathalie

Et avant qu'une personne ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, une voix amplifiée se fit entendre dans la foule.

- QUE TOUT LE MONDE TRANSPLANE OU PARTE, LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE VA ETRE ATTAQUE DANS QUELQUES SECONDE.

L'annonce passée, Mme Weasley, Mme Vérity et Burdock agrippèrent leur fille et quelques minutes après, Burdock réapparut.

Le monde peuplant la Chemin de Traverse quelques secondes auparavant avait complètement disparut, laissant la place aux Aurors, aux agents de l'A.S.I, aux Paladins, et à ceux qui voulaient rester pour se battre. Malheureusement il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, en fait il n'y avait que Mme Weasley et Harry qui n'était ni Paladin, ni agent de l'A.S.I, ni Aurors, enfin non, pas tout à fait.

Il y avait également Maya dans la rue, baguette en main, les sens aux aguets. Se pouvait-il qu'elle sache vraiment se battre ? Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il garderait un œil sur elle.

Puis tout à coup des POP de transplanage se fit entendre. Voldemort, Salazar et leurs protégés étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagnés de plusieurs Mangemorts. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'ordre du Phoenix apparut avec Mme Weasley, Sirius et Tonks, et quelques autres.

- Harry, quel plaisir de te revoir, dit Voldemort.

_Fin_

_Publication du prochain chapitre:_ 1er Octobre cette fois-ci.

_Titre du prochain chapitre:_ ...Avant la Tempête


	33. Avant la Tempête

**Désolé pour ce retard, mais vous avez enfin la suite.**

**Merci à ANGIE pour sa correction.**

**CHAPITRE XXXII : Avant la Tempête**

_Précédemment :_

_Puis tout à coup des POP de transplanage se fit entendre. Voldemort, Salazar et leur protégé étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagné de plusieurs Mangemorts. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard l'ordre du Phoenix apparut avec Mme Weasley, sauf les personnes qui ne le pouvaient pas, dont Sirius et Tonks.  
- Harry, quel plaisir de te revoir, dit Voldemort._

_Maintenant :_

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et jeta un sort d'Affaiblissement Magique, il ne pouvait pas le tuer immédiatement, mais il pouvait l'affaiblir. Et c'est ainsi qu'un combat s'engagea entre Voldemort, Salazar et Harry.

L'ordre du Phoenix apparut, sans Albus, et se mirent à se défendre contre les Mangemorts tout en attaquant. Les Aurors, les agents de l'A.S.I et les Paladins les aidant.

Heureusement qu'Harry était un véritable maître en Magie de l'Esprit sinon il aurait eu du mal à se confronter contre Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard. Et c'est grâce à cette capacité qu'il put remarquer que la fille, Maya, ce battait contre les deux protégés aidés de Burdock.

Elle se battait vraiment très bien, moins bien que Burdock, l'âge y faisait quelque chose, mais elle ne se laissait pas dominer par le protégé qu'elle combattait, celui à la cape argentée, Taël.

Harry préféra quand même ne pas tenter le diable et se reconcentra sur son propre combat.

Cinq sorts venaient à lui, et pour une fois dans un combat il utilisa une magie qu'il avait créé lui-même, la Magie à Parole.

- Stop, murmura-t-il.

Une petite brume blanche, rouge et noire sortit de sa bouche, comme quand il fait vraiment froid. L'effet fut immédiat, les cinq sorts s'arrêtèrent comme s'ils étaient figés, puis d'un autre mot d'Harry ils disparurent.

Salazar et Voldemort n'étaient même pas stupéfaient devant ce genre de Magie, car ils n'avaient pas entendu Harry, alors pour eux c'était comme s'il avait murmuré un sort.

Molly Weasley se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange comme une véritable lionne, enchaînant sort sur sort, Bellatrix Lestrange avait un peu de mal à suivre, mais étant une senior parmi les Mangemorts, et la plus cruelle surtout elle savait quand même se défendre.

Harry se battait vraiment très bien, même si Voldemort avait maintenant la même puissance que lui il avait la connaissance qui rattrapait cet écart. Salazar savait suivre aussi, bien que moins puissant que les deux autres, il avait une énorme expérience, avoir pour ennemi Godric Gryffondor ça forçait l'expérience à se créer.

Harry se mit à fond dans son combat, voyant que Maya s'en sortait très bien, ainsi que Burdock et Mme Weasley.

Maya se battait comme une véritable guerrière, son père ne l'avait pas formé personnellement pour rien, et depuis le temps qu'elle avait envi de se battre contre eux, elle s'y mettait vraiment à fond, utilisant même les éléments pour se défendre.

Burdock McDonald n'était pas un des meilleurs Paladins pour rien, habitué au combat il ne laissa rien compromettre sa concentration dans un combat, sans pour autant être en alerte. Il se battait contre une personne cachant son visage avec une cape verte, d'après ce qu'il connaissait d'eux, celui qu'il combattait était Xorok. Il avait des cicatrices, Burdock non, l'habitude des combats y était pour quelque chose.

L'ordre du Phoenix, les Aurors, les agents de l'A.S.I, et les Paladins se battait comme des fous. Ils savaient tous qu'il fallait gagner la confiance de la population sorcière en gagnant ce combat, ainsi ils sauraient que le pays était bien dirigé et protégé.

Harry n'avait pas prévu et n'avait pas senti le coup venir, un Doloris venait de le toucher, bien que la douleur physique ne lui faisait rien, la douleur purement magique, comme celle du Doloris, était pénible à supporter, même si elle n'était pas aussi atroce qu'avant. Voldemort et Salazar profitèrent de ce moment d'inattention pour jeter un Doloris eux aussi.

- PAS MON FILS, ESPECE DE GARCE !

Harry se tourna quelque seconde pour voir Mme Weasley, qui venait de crier, se battre encore plus férocement contre Lestrange qui lui avait jeté un Doloris dans le dos. Alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder les deux Doloris venir vers lui et s'en dévier au dernier moment, un Elfe de Maison se mit devant lui, et d'un simple geste de la main il les fit disparaître.

- Relève toi Harry, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je suis peut-être ton protecteur mais on a besoin de moi ailleurs.

Harry se releva, et trop absorbé par son combat, il ne pensa pas aux paroles de Devdar, qui venait de disparaître laissant à Harry le combat qui était le sien.

A Poudlard il y avait une véritable bataille, les Dragolettes étaient seuls, mais ils mettaient une cacophonie énorme à Poudlard. Un Elfe de Maison avait jusque là réussi à maintenir le bouclier contre les Dragolettes, mais maintenant qu'il venait de disparaître les Dragolettes venaient de le détruire. Leur flamme noire ravagea tout sur leur passage, les statuts qui protégeaient Poudlard, les Métamorphoses des professeurs, les boucliers érigés par les professeurs au cas où une situation comme celle-ci se présenterait.

Bathsheba Babbling, Rolanda Bibine, Charity Burbage, Pomona Chourave, Filius Flitwick, Hagrid Rubeus, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector, Séverus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, sept Aurors et cinq agents de l'A.S.I – caché en tant qu'Auror – étaient les seuls adultes à défendre l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Les huit Aurors restant étaient ceux qui maintenaient les élèves dans leur salle commune.  
Encore une fois Albus Dumbledore prouvait de quoi il était capable en réussissant – pas longtemps – à maintenir les flammes noires grâce au sortilège de Fusion qui avait fait apparaître vingt six Hommes ayant une tête de Pégase, la peau recouvert de poil et une paire d'aile qui leur permettait de se mettre devant les flammes, bien qu'il fallait quelques secondes pour qu'ils disparaissent, cela avait au moins empêché la mort de tous les professeurs de Poudlard qui se trouvait sur un toit, où le directeur les avaient emmené par un passage secret.  
Albus s'était retrouvé, quelques secondes, sous sa forme Animagus qu'il n'avait plus prit depuis un moment, un Pégase, comme l'était gravé sur sa chevalière rouge de Chevalier.  
Quelques septièmes années avaient réussi à passer à travers les Aurors quand ils les emmenaient vers leur salle commune pour pouvoir aider les professeurs.

Au moment où les Pégase d'Albus avaient disparut, le mystérieux Elfe de maison réapparut sur la même tour que auparavant.

Eldric, voyant que la protection avait disparut, décida de véritablement combattre. Et c'est sous les yeux stupéfait et admiratif des élèves de septièmes années, des Aurors, des agents et des professeurs, même d'Albus Dumbledore, que l'Elfe de Maison, qui a lui tout seul avait réussi à maintenir le bouclier face au Maîtres des Ténèbres, se transforma en un magnifique et énorme Dragon blanc.

Un Dragon blanc qui apeura les Dragolettes, un Dragon blanc d'une quarantaine de mètre, lisse de tout son corps, un Dragon blanc qui se tourna vers les humains montrant ses yeux jeune envoûtant et qui, d'une voix grave, parla dans la langue des humains.

- Rentrez dans Poudlard, laissez moi m'occuper d'eux, Harry est occupé autre part.

Puis le Dragon blanc, qui prenait à lui tout seul une énorme place sur Poudlard, englobant la tour, s'éleva dans le ciel, esquivant les flammes noires des Dragolettes qui volait dans tous les sens.

Les humains, devant un tel phénomène décidèrent d'entrer dans Poudlard, même Albus Dumbledore qui même s'il détestait laisser la protection de son école à un Dragon qu'il ne connaissait pas, avait senti la puissance qu'avait dégagé ce Dragon.

Un Dragon immensément puissant, comme les Maîtres des Ténèbres, il n'avait ressentit cette puissance que chez très peu de personne. Harry, Eldric et Voldemort.

Et d'après ce qu'avait dit le Dragon il semblait connaître Harry. Puis soudain il se rappela de ce qu'avait dit le Dragon « Harry est occupé autre part ». Harry était au Chemin de Traverse, s'il est occupé et qu'il ne peut pas venir, c'est qu'il doit se passer quelque chose. Les Dragolettes étaient seul ici. Tout à coup il se mit à courir, sans que personne ne puisse le voir puisqu'ils regardaient les Dragons combattre.

Molly Weasley n'aurait jamais laissé sa propre fille seule, là où il y avait du danger elle avait dû la ramener au Terrier.

Il prit contact au Terrier, et sut ce qu'il se passait au Chemin de Traverse, et se remit à courir et il embarqua avec lui les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall, Rogue et Vector pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

Harry se battait depuis un moment, aucun des trois n'avait d'égratignure, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu Dzêta feu il utilisa l'élément.

Il se transforma en Dzêta feu, les sorts qui avaient été lancé le traversèrent, et sous la stupéfaction d'Harry ainsi que des deux mages noirs, l'Avada de Voldemort le traversa aussi pour faire exploser une vitrine derrière.

Un Loup sortit d'Harry et fonça sur Voldemort qui fit sortir un jet d'eau de sa main libre, le Loup se fit éjecter comme s'il avait reçut un Expelliarmus, Harry pendant ce temps, avait fait apparaître une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains et les avait jetées sur Salazar puis Voldemort. Devant une telle puissance, ils durent tous les deux les éviter.

Harry fonça et se transforma en véritable mur de feu, les deux mages noirs transplanèrent, et se retrouvèrent à l'endroit même où Harry était quelques secondes auparavant.  
Harry reprit sa forme humaine tandis que le Loup de feu se mit à sa droite.

- Attaque Voldemort sans arrêt !

Le Loup se lança sur Voldemort, alors qu'Harry d'un seul geste fit apparaître un trou sous Salazar par l'élément terre, il avait augmenté la cadence.

Il se transforma ensuite en Dzêta air, et d'un autre mouvement de la main il fit valser Voldemort, en même temps qu'un Corbeau sortit de son corps et fonça sur Voldemort.

- Je te tuerais Potter !

Puis Voldemort transplana, voyant qu'Harry en connaissait beaucoup plus en magie que lui. Il ne resta plus que Salazar. Il donna l'ordre à ses nouveaux alliés d'attaquer les Mangemorts, puis il se retransforma en humain et sortit son bâton de pouvoir, son bâton en or pur avec gravé tous les animaux qui existait.

Salazar sortit du trou comme s'il volait et jeta une dizaine de sort sur Harry à la suite, Harry tapa son bâton sur le sol et un mur de terre arrêta les sorts. La terre tomba et Harry tapa une nouvelle fois son bâton au sol, créant ainsi un petit séisme qui fit perdre l'équilibre à absolument tout le monde sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry en profita pour taper encore une fois son bâton au sol, ce qui créa une énorme lumière éblouissante dans tout le Chemin de Traverse. Heureusement qu'il avait le temps et la force de pouvoir utiliser ce genre de sortilège.

Quand la lumière disparut, les Mangemorts avait également disparut, pour réapparaître auprès de la personne avec qui ils étaient liés, Voldemort.

Salazar se retrouva donc seul face à Harry qui avait décidé d'utiliser plus de puissance.  
Harry leva son bâton d'or et pointa Salazar qui s'était relevé, jeta un Avada, Salazar n'avait pas d'Horcruxe enfin, il en avait plus, donc il pouvait le tuer…

Salazar l'évita et jeta le sortilège de Tranche, qui coupait la tête, une spécialité de Salazar, sur Harry.

Harry le fit disparaître d'un mot, puis jeta un puissant Expelliarmus que Salazar réussi à arrêter avec un bouclier rouge sang.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut un mystère pour tout le monde, le contacte entre l'aura d'Harry, puisqu'il jetait les sorts grâce à son aura étant donné que le bâton de Pouvoir n'utilisait que l'aura, et celui de Salazar Serpentard, provoqua une lumière dorée d'une puissance inégalable, même pour Harry.

Aveuglé par cette lumière, le monde qui peuplé le Chemin de Traverse retint sa respiration de peur de se prendre un sort par Salazar Serpentard sûrement.

Quand la lumière disparut, et que le vu revint, trois personnes était apparut entre Salazar Serpentard et Harry Potter, deux femmes et un homme.

Dans un même temps, des POP se firent entendre et juste derrière Harry, les professeurs Flitwick, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Vector apparurent.

Un silence total se créa, Harry ressentait le désarroi de partout, sauf chez une personne, Salazar Serpentard qui ressentait en ce moment la peur.

- Godric, cracha Salazar en le pointant de sa baguette.

- Toi, cracha également Godric Gryffondor en sortant lui aussi sa baguette.

- Disparaît Salazar, tu n'as plus aucune chance !

- Sois certain que je te tuerais personnellement Potter.

Et Salazar Serpentard transplana, faisant régner un silence déplaisant. Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle étaient eux aussi apparut dans un temps où ils ne devraient pas être.

- Combattant, commença Harry d'une voix amplifiée, le combat est terminé, nous avons gagné.

A partir de ce moment des cris de joie retentirent, oubliant par la même occasion la présence des trois illustres fondateurs de Poudlard.

Ils avaient gagné une bataille, sans aucun mort, sans aucun prisonnier pour les deux camps.  
Harry s'approcha des fondateurs de Poudlard, suivi par les professeurs nouvellement apparu, rejoint par Mme Weasley puis Burdock.

En s'approchant des fondateurs, Harry inspecta du regard le Chemin de Traverse, Maya avait disparut.

- Lord Gryffondor, Lady Serdaigle, Lady Poufsouffle, salua Harry en s'inclinant.

A leur époque ils devaient être salué ainsi, prouvant ainsi le respect dû au rang qu'ils s'étaient créés.

- Empereur Potter, salua également les trois fondateurs en s'inclinant.

Bien sûr, ils avaient ressentit ce pouvoir en lui, ils n'étaient pas les fondateurs de Poudlard pour rien.

- Si vous voulez bien, vous accrocher à moi pour transplaner au village à coté de Poudlard.

- Bien entendu, répondit Lady Poufsouffle.

Ils ne connaissaient sûrement pas Pré-au-Lard, le village n'existait pas à leur époque. Harry fit passer un message par télépathie à Albus, oubliant par la même occasion sa rancœur, puis transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

- Je vous présente Pré-au-Lard, dit Harry en présentant le village, ils étaient apparus en plein centre.

- Je ne vois pas Poudlard, dit Lord Gryffondor.

- Marchons un peu voulez-vous.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Ils avaient sans doute comprit qu'Harry les accompagnaient à Poudlard pour leurs expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? s'écria Lord Gryffondor en sortant sa baguette en voyant les Dragon combattre encore.

Harry comprit donc de quoi voulait parler Devdar quand il lui avait dit qu'on avait besoin de lui ailleurs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne se passera rien. Poudlard se fait attaquer par les Dragons qui sont en squelette, mais le Dragon blanc s'en occupe.

Et comme si Devdar l'avait entendu, il cracha une énorme brume glaciale, faisant ainsi fuir les Dragolettes. Devdar se posa sur Poudlard et regarda partir les Dragolettes, puis il émit un énorme cri. Puis il disparut dans un éclat blanc.

Alors qu'Harry allait proposer aux fondateurs de continuer la marche, un Elfe de Maison apparut à la gauche d'Harry, le coté opposé d'où se trouvaient les trois fondateurs.

- Salut Harry. Ah ! Je vois que tu emmènes de la compagnie. Lord Gryffondor, Lady Serdaigle, Lady Poufsouffle, enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua-t-il d'un simple geste de la main.

- Une honte ! Seigneur Potter, je veux bien accepter que je ne suis pas à ma place ici, et que je ne suis pas à mon époque, dit Rowena Serdaigle montrant ainsi son intelligence en disant des choses qu'Harry n'avait pas dites, mais jamais un Elfe de Maison nous a traité ainsi, j'exige un châtiment.

- Lady Serdaigle, comme vous venez de le dire, vous n'êtes pas dans votre époque, nous sommes milles ans plus tard. Je sais que les Elfes de Maisons sont des esclaves dans votre temps et que l'idée de la libération de ces êtres n'est absolument pas envisageable. Sachez que dans notre temps les Elfes de Maisons sont toujours des esclaves qui savent montrer leur respect, mais l'idée de la libération commence à peine d'être présent dans certains esprits. Cet Elfe de Maison que vous voyez, n'en ait pas un, il est le Dragon blanc que vous venez de voir combattre. Il prend seulement cette forme pour être discret avec moi.

- Ho ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne le savais pas, s'empressa de s'excuser Lady Serdaigle. Comment vous appelez vous ? Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? demanda-t-elle à Devdar.

- Appelez-moi Devdar, répondit-il. Et pour vous faire pardonner je vous demanderai de nous faire apparaître dans le bureau du directeur.

- Devdar, ça fait plus de mille ans…

- Pratiquement rien n'a changé en mille ans Harry, et seul Rowena Serdaigle est capable de nous y faire apparaître.

Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle sourirent et attrapèrent chacun un bras de Lady Serdaigle. Harry et Devdar firent la même chose, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau d'Albus.

Chacun se fit apparaître un fauteuil en face du bureau et Godric Gryffondor entama la discussion.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce qui se passe exactement ?

- Je comptais vous l'expliquer avec le directeur de Poudlard, mais je peux commencer.  
Il s'assit correctement sur son fauteuil, regarda les trois fondateurs et commença.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes apparu dans notre époque, mais je peux vous dire d'autres choses. Vous êtes en l'an 1996, de quelque jour en fait, Salazar Serpentard avait réalisé un rituel pour ne pas mourir quand vous le tuerez, pendant près de mille ans il est resté enfermé dans une sorte de grotte ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, et il y a quelques mois il a réussi à revenir. Un descendant a lui, qui s'appelle Tom Jedusor, et qui se fait appeler Voldemort sévit également depuis quelques années. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr, plusieurs fois ils l'ont attaqué et Poudlard tiens toujours. Moi je m'appelle Harry Potter, le descendant de Merwyn Potter, le fabuleux créateur de nombreux sortilèges et maléfice, mais vous le connaissez parce que vous étiez son confident, Lord Gryffondor. Je suis également le seul Potter vivant, l'Empereur de la Grande-Bretagne, élève de cinquième année, grand ennemi de Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard, après vous, rajouta-t-il à l'attention de Gryffondor, et j'ai reçut mon héritage. L'actuel directeur de Poudlard s'appelle Albus Dumbledore, un Chevalier, qui a vaincu un mage noir il y a quelques années. C'est un grand homme auxquels vous pouvez avoir une totale confiance, il est en ce moment en train d'effacer la mémoire des combattants quant à votre apparition…

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit pour faire entrer Albus Dumbledore, qui s'inclina en les saluant.

- Voyons Lord Dumbledore, dit Lady Poufsouffle, vous êtes le directeur, vous n'avez aucun besoin de nous saluer d'une manière aussi formelle.

- C'est comme vous le désirez Lady Poufsouffle.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, derrière son bureau de directeur de Poudlard.

- Bien, commença Albus, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais qu'on éclaircisse quelques points. Monsieur Potter, je crois qu'en étant élève de Poudlard…

- Je suis ici en tant qu'Empereur Albus, dit Harry qui avait compris ce que voulait réellement Albus.

Albus sourit, fier que son protégé est comprit ce qu'il voulait qu'il comprenne, savoir faire la distinction entre ses devoirs et ses obligations.

- Parfait, est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi les fondateurs, restant, ont pu venir en ce temps, demanda Albus, Harry avait tout de même ressentit un peu de rancœur derrière un mur de tristesse.

- Pour être franc Albus, je n'en sais absolument rien. La question qu'on doit se poser, c'est comment on pourrait vous renvoyer chez vous.

- Sur ce point je peux vous aider, déclara Lady Serdaigle. Je suis une experte en Magie du Temps, je l'ai d'ailleurs appris personnellement à Merwyn, les règles sont très précise…

- Je connais les règles Lady Serdaigle, mais y aurait-il un moyen de les contourner ? Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience d'utilisation pour m'exprimer.

- Malheureusement, les règles sont les règles, elles sont été faites pour justement ne pas pouvoir être brisé ou contourné de quelque manière que ce soit. Quand le temps est modifié non intentionnellement, par accident, ou par destiner, rien ne peut renverser le processus, sauf le même cas qui a fait la modification.

- Donc nous allons devoir attendre que la destiné refasse son œuvre, dit Gryffondor.

- Mais en attendant, que devons nous faire, demanda Poufsouffle.

- Je crois que de nouvelles identités doivent être créées, dit Albus en regardant Harry, pourrais-tu le faire ?

- Bien sûr, mais je dois savoir exactement ce que je dois faire. Et cela me prendra au moins deux jours pour le faire.

- Aucun souci, balaya Albus, tu peux faire passer ces deux jours pour des affaires d'Empereur.

- Je crois que je vais vraiment devoir partir pendant quelques jours Albus, je dois absolument prendre contact avec mes alliés.

- Je te laisse te gérer, mais je veux savoir pour combien de temps…

- Hum…hum.

- Pardonnez-nous Lady Poufsouffle, quelles sont les propositions pour ces nouvelles identités ?

_Fin_

_Publication prochaine: 1er novembre (j'ai de nouveau internet donc sa ira)_

_titre du prochain chapitre: Les Éléments dans un Élément_


	34. Les Eléments Dans Un Elément

Comme prévu le chapitre le 1er Novembre.

Merci à **ANGIE **pour sa correction.

**CHAPITRE XXXIII : Les Eléments dans un Elément**

_Précédemment :_

_- Pardonnez-nous Lady Poufsouffle, quelles sont les propositions pour ces nouvelles identités ?_

_Maintenant :_

Harry venait d'arriver dans la salle de réunion de l'Alliance, ou se trouvaient déjà tous les membres, autour de la table ovale.

Harry à une extrémité, à l'autre extrémité se trouvait Burdock à gauche et à droite Bulbo Sandydowns, le chef des Nains. Ensuite à sa droite il y avait Calurion suivi de Golgomath et enfin entre Golgomath et Bulbo il y avait Alexandre. Sur sa gauche il y avait Vlad puis Elfrod et enfin, Hiswen qui se trouvait entre Elfrod et Burdock.

Ils s'étaient tous dit bonjour avant, en parlant un peu personnellement, d'où une discussion très importante avec Elfrod, qui avait accepté la demande.

- Pour commencer j'aimerais que l'on fasse le point de chacun de nous. Chez nous, les sorciers, la guerre s'est calmée très vite. J'aurais cru qu'avec les pouvoirs que Voldemort avait acquis ils auraient tout attaqué, mais ils ne font que des attaques de petites envergures, sur des personnes pas du tout importante, je ne vois aucune logique là-dedans.

- Il doit sûrement préparer un gros coup, dit Golgomath.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé. A part la bataille qui s'est produite il y a trois jours sur le Chemin de Traverse il n'a pratiquement rien fait, s'il la faite s'est pour dire qu'il est toujours là, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais savoir s'il se passe des choses bizarres chez vous.

- Chez moi, commença Alexandre, des Loups sont partis, ou ont peut-être été enlevés, je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai mis des Paladins pour le savoir, donc il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait des Loups-garous contre nous, surtout avec Greyback.

- De mon coté, dit Calurion, mes Agents de la Paix ont arrêté des nouveaux renégats qui cherchaient à s'infiltrer dans le palais et dans certaines maisons du royaume. Les renégats commencent à prendre des initiatives, ou peut-être que c'est Voldemort et Serpentard qui le leurs demande, mais je pense qu'ils n'ont plus peur de nous. Mon royaume est en alerte maximale en cas d'attaque.

- C'est quoi les Agents de la Paix ? demanda Golgomath.

- C'est comme les Aurors des sorciers, les Protecteurs des Fées, les Supérieurs des Vampires, les Contrôleurs des Gobelins ou les Gardiens des Nains.

- Et les renégats ?

- C'est les Elfes noirs. Ne croit pas Golgomath qu'ils s'appellent comme ça parce qu'ils sont noir, s'ils s'appellent comme ça c'est parce qu'ils sont comme les Mangemorts des sorciers, c'étaient des Elfes normal avant, mais ils se sont tournés vers le mal.

- Merci.

- Bulbo ? demanda Harry.

- Tout est parfaitement normal, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe châtain qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus, il avait une trentaine d'années.

- Vlad ?

- A part une petite colonie de Vampire qui a été décimée il y a quelques mois, rien d'anormal. Voldemort et Serpentard ne s'attaquent qu'aux Vampires qui ne le rejoignent pas je suppose, expliqua-t-il d'un air abattu.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es triste ? demanda Calurion.

- Je ne suis pas triste Calurion, je pense juste que je devrais essayer de contacter les Vampires prêt à s'unir contre les Noirs, parce que tout ça c'est à cause d'eux.

- Les quoi ? demanda Bulbo interloqué bien que toujours d'un air aussi grincheux.

- Les Noirs, répondit Alexandre, c'est le surnom qu'a donné Vlad à Serpentard et Voldemort.

- Tu devrais essayer Vlad, c'est une très bonne idée de t'unir, dit Elfrod. Pour moi il n'y a rien de spécial.

- Hiswen ?

- Personne ne peut entrer ou sortir de là où nous sommes, sauf moi, depuis des années, donc rien.

- Golgomath ?

- Rien non plus grâce à toi.

Evidemment ! Il l'aurait su si les barrières avaient été violées, puisqu'elles étaient faites avec le sang des Potter.

- Burdock ?

- Tes amis ont été attaqués, mais ils n'ont rien, les Paladins ont su les protéger des Mangemorts.

- Oui je sais, je sais tout, dit Harry tout à fait normalement en regardant Burdock fixement, qui hocha de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit le sens de cette phrase.

D'ailleurs Burdock lui avait fait penser à Ged Lenter.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un certain Ged Lenter ?

- Ged Lenter ? C'est un Vampire ? demanda Vlad alors que tout le monde disait non, sauf Burdock qui sembla soudain intéressé.

- Oui.

- Je le connais. Pourquoi ?

- Il me propose une alliance…

- Refuse ! s'écria-t-il. C'est un tueur, il est prêt à tout faire…

- Vlad…

- …pour mettre tous les peuples à l'esclavage…

- Vlad…

- …et mettre les Vampires en tant que supérieur, en particulier les humains…

- VLAD, cria Alexandre.

- Quoi ?

- Harry sait déjà tout ça je crois.

- Oui, il a dit qu'il ne tuerait plus tant qu'on sera alliés et que Voldemort et Serpentard ne seront pas morts.

- Foutaise, il te tuera quand ils seront morts et que tu t'y attendras le moins.

- Je m'en doute, mais si j'arrive à avoir un contrat magique pour qu'il ne tue plus personne tant que Serpentard et Voldemort ne seront pas mort ?

- Je pense que c'est possible, mais il te tuera immédiatement quand ce sera fait.

- Je serais sur mets gardes.

- D'accord, dit-il enfin. Ged Lenter est un jeune Vampire, mais très puissant, depuis quelques temps sa colonie à été créé, il a déjà tué nombres d'humains et de Vampires qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Si tu t'en fais un allié il pourrait être très utile, je ne dis pas qu'il est aussi puissant que toi, mais il est extrêmement puissant.

- Merci. Et Vlad, ne t'en veux pas pour la colonie que Voldemort et Serpentard ont décimée, elle était à ce Vampire.

Personne ne put entendre son marmonnement imperceptible, même pour l'oreille la plus fine, mais tous pensaient la même chose, il n'était plus abattu.

Puis la réunion continua sur des propositions de quelques uns, des demandes, des nouvelles de certains, projets pour d'autres, comme l'avancée du projet de la Lycanthropie dont Fulbert Alderton, le Guérisseur personnel d'Alexandre, s'occupait mais rien n'avait avancé encore, les expériences continuaient.

Harry était sur la terrasse du palais royal, surplombant le royaume, regardant tous les Elfes se balader tranquillement dans les rues du royaume d'Ardànë, pensant à la bataille qui s'est produite il y a trois jours sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Maya. Ce nom et son visage le hantaient. Magnifique et très bonne combattante, elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire effacer la mémoire quant à l'arrivée des fondateurs, partie avant. Autre chose sur cette fille le préoccupait, il avait ressentit qu'elle était beaucoup trop confiante en ses capacités, peut-être était elle une fille trop fière d'elle, peut-être était elle hautaine, bien que cette possibilité n'était pas très envisageable selon lui.

Il avait aussi créé les identités des fondateurs, juste après avoir envoyé le livre qu'Hermione lui avait demandé, après la réunion dans le bureau d'Albus.

L'idée était de faire venir les mentors des professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave à Poudlard, ces trois personnes se connaissaient donc ils venaient en même temps, pour voir comment avait évolué leur ancien élève, quand Harry reviendrait à Poudlard, les anciens professeurs des professeurs arriveront, ainsi ça leurs laisse le temps d'explorer leur Poudlard pour voir ce qui avait changé.

Godric Gryffondor avait prit le nom de Gérard Grezel, ancien professeur de Minerva McGonagall, âgé de cent douze ans.

Rowena Serdaigle avait prit le nom de Randa Senvol, ancienne professeur de Filius Flitwick, âgé de cent vingt-deux ans.

Helga Poufsouffle avait prit le nom Hama Payal, ancienne professeur de Pomona Chourave, âgé de quatre vingt quatorze ans.

Ainsi, Poudlard accueillerait trois nouveaux arrivants, deux jours après la rentrée scolaire, pendant qu'Harry serait en réunion pendant une grande partie de la semaine avec tous les membres de l'Alliance.

- Est-ce que tu penses que j'arriverais à vaincre les Maîtres des Ténèbres une nouvelles fois ? demanda une voix derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna, et vit que Devdar était derrière lui sous sa forme d'Elfe de Maison.

- J'en suis persuadé Devdar, je ne laisserais jamais les ténèbres envahir ce monde, tant que je vivrais je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, et si pour cela il faut que je t'aide à vaincre les Maîtres des Ténèbres je le ferais. Mais tu arriveras à les vaincre, je te fais confiance.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr Harry, dit Devdar en se plaçant à sa droite, regardant à son tour le royaume Elfique.

- Pourquoi doutes-tu autant de toi Devdar ?

- Il y a vingt milles ans, les ténèbres ont réussi à prendre le dessus pour la première fois, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, pendant dix milles ans les ténèbres ont régné sur ce monde, ça a été terrible.

- Les Maîtres des Ténèbres t'ont vaincu, dit Harry déçu, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

- Non, je les aie vaincus, mais l'Elue, elle était extrêmement forte, elle m'a vaincu, puis elle a jeté une malédiction à son ennemi, elle n'a pas put se résigner à le tuer. Aujourd'hui je ressens sa Magie, je la ressens Harry, elle est vivante, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle est là, elle attend son heure pour se faire connaître, s'est elle qui me fait réellement peur.

Harry se mit à douter, si cette guerre était plus importante que toutes les autres ? Si les ténèbres pouvaient à nouveau vaincre la lumière ? Comment pourrait-il vaincre une personne qui a plus de vingt milles ans d'existence et d'expérience.

- Comment ce fait-il qu'une personne puisse vivre vingt mille ans ? demanda Harry effrayé.

- Elle est une maîtresse en Nécromancie et en art noir, sans oublier qu'elle est une Fée très puissante qui maîtrise les quatre éléments.

- Même les Fée ne peuvent vivre vingt milles ans, murmura Harry intrigué. Quatre éléments. C'est impossible Devdar, personne ne peut contrôler les quatre éléments.

- Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores Harry, et Eldric aussi.

- Tu sais comment faire pour contrôler les quatre éléments ?

- Oui, et si tu veux je peux t'expliquer ce qu'il faut pour que tu comprennes.

- Je veux bien, ça nous permettra de mettre de coté nos angoisses.

- Très bien, pour commencer tu dois savoir que chaque élément a des qualités passives, actives et secondaires.

Harry se mit face à Devdar, qui sauta pour s'asseoir sur la rambarde de la terrasse, regardant Harry.

- Le chaud est d'une manière générale un principe d'énergie, d'activité et d'impulsion. Par opposition, le froid est un principe de passivité et de résistance. Le sec est un processus d'analyse, de séparation, d'individualisation, de concentration et de repli sur le détail ou sur soi. Il se déroule dans une atmosphère rigide et cassante, allant aux extrêmes. Par opposition, l'humide est un processus de synthèse, de liaisons et de collectivisation, d'ouverture sur la globalité et le collectif. Il est conduit dans une atmosphère de détente et de souplesse.

Devdar marqua une pause, laissant le temps à Harry d'analyser ces informations importantes pour la suite. Harry était très heureux de ces nouvelles informations, non seulement parce que ça allait l'aider pour pouvoir contrôler un minimum l'eau, mais surtout parce que la Magie des Eléments était sa préférée.

- La conjonction d'une qualité active et d'une qualité passive agissant sur une matière première indifférenciée, génère l'un ou l'autre des éléments, continua Devdar. Ainsi, la terre hérite des qualités froides et sèches, qualité de la cendre, le feu est sec et chaud, l'air est chaud et humide, la qualité du souffle exhalé, et l'eau est froide et humide.

Marquant une nouvelle pause, Harry enregistra ces informations dans son esprit.

- A côté de ces quatre qualités élémentaires, il existe aussi des qualités secondaires et dérivé comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, toujours opposé deux à deux, comme le subtil et l'épais, le lourd et le léger, l'amer et le doux, le fluide et le visqueux, et ainsi de suite. D'autre part, cette génération des éléments par une interaction de qualités implique une dynamique des éléments. La réalité n'est pas figée : les éléments qui ont une qualité élémentaire en commun peuvent se transformer l'un dans l'autre. Le feu peut donc se transformer par la modification d'une de ses deux qualités soit en air, soit en terre ; la terre en feu ou en eau ; l'eau en terre ou en air ; et ce dernier en eau ou en feu.

Encore une fois Devdar préféra mettre une pause, pour laisser à Harry le temps d'enregistrer.

- Chaque élément se subdivise en variétés, selon les mesures de participation et des mélanges. On distingue par exemple trois sortes de feu : la flamme brûlante, la lumière et les résidus incandescents de la flamme, comme la braise. Le monde est un mélange des quatre éléments, les humains sont un mélange de ces quatre éléments, tout comme les Elfes, les Nains, tout le monde est un mélange des quatre éléments. Et si tu regardes bien Harry, Poudlard lui-même est un mélange des quatre éléments, Gryffondor est le feu, Serdaigle est l'air, Poufsouffle est la terre, et Serpentard est l'eau. Sans eux, sans les quatre éléments, Poudlard n'existerait pas. Les éléments sont comme tous, ils naissent, vivent, engendrent et meurent, ou plus exactement, se transforment. Comme tout être vivant : nous sommes nés, nous avons vécu, créé, nous sommes morts et transformés en même temps, à l'identique d'eux. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Je pense que je vais devoir analyser correctement tout cela, mais j'ai compris dans l'ensemble.

- Parfait, si tu veux je peux te faire un cours sur chaque élément, proposa Devdar.

- Non merci, rigola Harry, Eldric me l'a déjà fait.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais y aller.

- Ou ça ?

- Je vais faire du shopping !

- Du shopping, répéta Harry étonné.

Puis Harry éclata de rire suite à une pensée d'un Elfe de Maison se promenant dans le Chemin de Traverse, entrant dans les magasins et demandant des habits.

- Hé ho ! J'ai ma forme finale, et à cause de toi je suis un Elfe de Maison, alors je ne compte pas me promener avec des habits conjurés à chaque fois, alors tu te tais.

- Comment tu compte t'y prendre ? demanda Harry en calmant son fou rire.

- En disant que je viens chercher des affaires pour moi de la part d'Harry Potter, l'Empereur du Royaume-Uni qui n'accepte pas l'esclavage des Elfes de Maisons.

- Pas bête !

- Tu crois quoi, je suis intelligent, moi.

Puis il disparut, laissant Harry seul, comme quand Devdar n'était pas arrivé. Harry mit la pratique de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de coté, préférant aller faire un tour à Alenantar pour pouvoir décompresser un peu, mais d'abord il voulait envoyer une lettre à Ginny, Hermione et Ron qui n'allait pas tardé à revenir.

- Entrez !

- Désolé de te déranger Calurion… commença Harry en entrant dans le bureau de Calurion

- Ce n'est rien Harry, entre.

- Merci, je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter Plarnil pour envoyer des lettres à mes amis ?

- Oui bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Calurion.

Plarnil, le Sarish de Calurion, s'envola du bureau de Calurion, sur lequel il était, pour se poster sur l'épaule gauche d'Harry. Ce simple événement lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs, Hedwige qui s'envole pour emmener des lettres, Hedwige qui se poste sur son épaule, Hedwige qui lui a été fidèle jusqu'au bout, Ulric, Vasken, Ces trois êtres qui lui était proche et qu'il n'oublierait jamais, mort pour une juste cause qu'ils ne verront jamais.

- Merci, dit Harry.

Et il sortit la tête basse, jusqu'à sa chambre pour écrire les lettres.

_Ginny, mon bébé,_

_Ici tout va bien, je serais de retour dans même pas cinq jours, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu vas bien, ainsi que Véronica et Nathalie. Donnes-moi des nouvelles de Draco aussi._

_N'oublis pas que je t'aime plus que tout, fais très attention à toi, je t'aime._

_Harry._

Ensuite il prit un nouveau parchemin et écrivit la lettre pour Hermione et Ron.

_Hermione et Ron,_

_Pour commencer, comment vous allez ? L'entraînement se passe bien ? J'espère aussi que vous avez révisé vos cours, même si on a déjà vécu cette année, il est possible qu'on est oublié certaines choses, désolé Ron._

_Moi je vais très bien, et je peux vous dire que j'ai des choses à vous révéler, j'attends avec impatience votre retour._

_En ce qui concerne l'alliance avec Ged Lenter je l'accepte, cependant je veux le rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais, faites lui passer le mot que j'aimerais le rencontrer samedi soir à minuit au Chaudron Baveur, d'ici là, aucun mort, aucun meurtre sur qui que ce soit._

_A la prochaine, Harry._

Il dit à Plarnil à qui il devait donner les lettres et sans demander de parler Elfique car ils en étaient totalement incapables. Ensuite il partit en direction d'Alenantar, pour pouvoir se promener tranquillement, rencontrer du monde, et peut-être achètera-t-il des choses intéressantes, mais pensant immédiatement à cela, il ne partit pas à des magasins, mais vers la banque Elfique.

Et c'est en Elfique qu'il parla, pour changer d'argent, à la femme, sûrement mère de famille, à en juger par la bague qu'elle portait au doigt.

- Bonjour.

- Ho, Seigneur Potter, bonjour. Vous voulez faire un autre changement de monnaie? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez ouvrir un compte ?

- Oui, vous me l'avez déjà dit, rigola Harry devant les répétitions de l'Elfe. J'en ouvrirais un quand je commencerais à avoir des entreprises dans le royaume Elfique.

- Très bien. Alors combien voulez-vous échanger ?

- Cette bourse, s'il vous plaît, dit Harry en tendant la bourse qu'il avait fait remplir au Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques jours.

L'Elfe prit la bourse et la posa sur une balance qui descendit du coté où la bourse avait été posé, et après une dizaine de seconde, une bourse apparut de l'autre coté, équilibrant la balance. L'Elfe prit l'ancienne bourse d'Harry et la mit en dessous de son bureau, et elle tendit la nouvelle.

- Merci Madame Jeïla.

- Je vous en pris, et bonne soirée.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Harry sortit de la banque, sous le soleil couchant qui éclairait anciennement une partie du globe terrestre.

_Fin_

_Date de publication du prochain chapitre: 1er Décembre_

_Titre du prochain chapitre: Moment Féérique et Inoubliable  
_


	35. Moment Féérique et Inoubliable

Vraiment désolé, je ne comprend pas, il y a eu un beug, je croyais l'avoir mis, mais je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il n'y était pas. bonne lecture quand même.

**A PROPOS DE L'HISTOIRE:**

Ceci est le premier Tome d'une trilogie "_Harry Potter et la Guerre Contre ..._". Ce premier tome comportera 41 chapitres.

Ce tome mettra en place ce qui doit être mit en place pour le second tome. Le troisième tome n'est pas encore défini totalement bien que l'idée général y soit, le plan est à faire; ainsi que les petits détails.

1er tome: _Harry Potter et la Guerre Contre Voldemort_

2eme tome: _Harry Potter et la Guerre Contre les Ténèbres_

3eme tome: _Harry Potter et la Guerre Contre le Monde_

Il y aura peut-être une autre partie mais rien n'est sûr, cependant si je l'écris il pourra être lu sans connaitre les trois précédents, le titre est déjà bien précis mais comme rien n'est sûr je ne préfère rien dire, pour éviter les faux espoirs.

**RÉSUME DES CHAPITRES PRÉCÉDENTS:**

Harry n'est désormais plus concerné par une seule prophétie, prophétisé par Trelawney, mais par deux autres, "légende du monde", et "légende du mal divisé", dont il ne connait pas la dernière partie. Ged Lenter est son allié dans la lutte contre Voldemort et Serpentard ainsi que le/la dernier(e) élu(e). Les 3 autres fondateurs sont apparu durant le fin de la bataille au chemin de traverse dû au choc de l'aura d'Harry et de Serpentard.

L'Alliance a de nouveaux été rassemblé, et Harry en est le chef, bien qu'il n'en donne pas l'air. La nouvelle condition d'Harry, qui est celle d'un hybride, n'est connu que de trés peu de personne, dont Hermione et Ron. Ils sont, eux, en train d'apprendre différente magie autour du monde.

**Pour ceux qui ont des questions sur l'histoire ou autre chose, qu'il n'hésite pas.**

**MERCI A ANGIE POUR SA CORRECTION.  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXIV : Moment Féerique et Inoubliable**

_Précédemment :_

_Harry sortit de la banque, sous le soleil couchant qui éclairait anciennement une partie du globe terrestre._

_Maintenant :_

La première chose qu'il fit, fut d'aller dans le parc Salianne pour se promener et voir la joie des enfants jouant sur les jeux, rouler dans l'herbe magnifique, jouer dans le petit lac tellement propre qu'on pouvait y voir le fond et les poissons qui s'y trouvaient et s'amusaient avec les enfants accompagné de leur Sarish.

Il traversa donc, sous les quelques saluts des personnes qui firent attention à lui, le parc en passant par un chemin délimité par des Boutons de Lumière, de magnifiques fleurs d'une dizaine de centimètre qui émettait de la lumière en continu, même en journée, en forme de Lys.

Il se fit mouiller en passant devant les enfants qui s'amusaient dans le lac.

- Désolé Monsieur, dit l'enfant dans sa langue natale.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en souriant.

Il adorait ce parc, parfois il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un sortilège d'Euphorie qui englobait le parc, et emporté par sa curiosité, il avait voulu le savoir et il avait découvert que non, grâce à la Magie Sacrée, se basant sur la méditation. Il était constamment en légère méditation avant, quand il ne maîtrisait pas assez l'Auramagie, et c'est grâce à cela qu'il avait put éviter le sortilège de Xorok, le protégé de Voldemort, celui à la cape verte, le plus cruel d'après lui, pendant la bataille de Poudlard à la rentrée scolaire.

Maintenant il n'était plus en légère méditation, son don de l'Auramagie était légèrement activé, pour pouvoir ressentir la magie qui s'approcherait de lui.

A ce moment il vit une mère de famille, enceinte, assise, s'appuyant sur le gros Panda derrière elle qui était couché.

Quelque chose s'appuya sur sa jambe droite, baissant le regard, il vit que c'était un chat noir qui se frottait, il commença à ronronner.

- CÂLINE ! cria une jeune Elfe. Viens ici Câline, dit-elle en attrapant la chatte. Je suis désolée Seigneur Potter, elle adore se frotter aux personnes qu'elle voit quand je m'occupe pas assez d'elle.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Harry pour la deuxième de la journée en souriant.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je peux l'engueuler si vous voulez.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, ce n'est pas la peine je t'assure, ce n'est vraiment rien.

- Merci, je n'aime pas l'engueuler, c'est juste que je vous croyais méchant, à cause de comment vous étiez à votre présentation, dit l'Elfe qui devait avoir six ans en âge humain.

- Je ne suis pas méchant, j'étais juste stressé.

- Ah, vous êtes gentil alors ?

- Oui, et tu peux même m'appeler Harry.

- C'est vrai, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Vrai de vrai.

- Super !

- ALAMË ! cria une voix.

- Oïe, c'est ma mère.

- Bonjour Seigneur Potter, dit la mère en baissant la tête, ce qui fit descendre l'araignée qui était dessus, sur son épaule gauche.

- Madame, répondit Harry en rendant son salut.

- J'espère que ma fille ne vous a pas embêté, elle a l'habitude d'envoyer sa chatte pour parler aux personnes qu'elle voit, quand je ne la surveille pas.

Harry rigola, tandis que la jeune Elfe, Alamë, rougissait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, on a un peu parlé et elle est très sympathique, elle ne m'a pas du tout ennuyé.

- D'accord, désolé encore une fois, je dois y aller.

- Très bien, au revoir. Au revoir Alamë, dit-il dans les tons un peu plus aigus.

- Au revoir Harry ! s'écria-t-elle heureuse.

- Alamë, murmura la mère outrée en s'éloignant, il ne faut l'appeler par son prénom.

- Mais c'est lui qui m'a dit de l'appeler comme ça, il est très gentil tu sais, et puis…

A partir de là, Harry ne put plus entendre la conversation, elles étaient trop loin. Ce début de soirée se passait très bien d'après lui, il espérait qu'elle continuerait ainsi. Il continua donc sa marche, passant devant d'autre Elfe sympathique, d'autre un peu grincheux, obligé d'emmener leur enfant, leur sœur ou frère s'amuser. Mais, en ayant marre de se faire accoster pas certaines personnes qui croyaient Harry gentil et pas méchant comme l'avait pensé d'autre Elfe. Harry se mit dans un endroit ou personne ne pouvait le voir et se changea en Elfe brun aux yeux verts.

Ce fut donc vers les dix-sept heures trente qu'il sortit du parc, sans être interrompu dans sa marche.

Il partit en direction de la place commerciale de la ville dans la tranquillité la plus totale, ne pensant même pas à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de ce royaume.

Il prit la direction du magasin où étaient vendus des objets utiles ou rigolos.

A peine entré, il sut que la sonnette n'était pas normale, ce fut un le bruit d'un rot qui retentit, et cela fit sourire Harry, cette journée était définitivement joyeuse.

Il s'approcha des rayons et en fit le tour, cherchant à chaque fois à quoi cela pouvait servir ; Chaussure Discrète, Bille de Fumée, Chapeau Surprise, Bague à Jet, Bâton de Pouvoir à Tête Chercheuse, Lunette Luminescente, Dentier de Vampire, Cape pour Fesses à l'Air…

Puis il changea de coté et passa à celui des objets utiles ; Plume à Retranscrire, Bol à Souvenir Sarishien, Papier Copier Coller, Chaussure de Lévitation Constante, Main à Rallonge… Mais l'objet qui étonna le plus Harry fut le Miroir à Peuplade.

Cet objet devait être extrêmement cher, il permettait à celui qui s'y mettait devant de voir à quoi il ressemblerait s'il était un Elfe, un Nain, Centaure, Harpie, Loup-Garou, Vampire, Elfe de Maison, Etre de l'Eau, Fée, Géant, Gobelin, Nymphe, Spectre de la Mort, Troll et Orque.

Harry s'y était mit devant et avait demandé chacune des propositions, il découvrit ainsi que son changement de forme en tant qu'Elfe était fausse, alors il s'était changé, en regardant bien sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir.

- Excusez-moi ? dit Harry au caissier.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais savoir combien coûte le Miroir à Peuplade ?

Les yeux du caissier s'agrandirent, et le sourire aussi et il répondit :

- Ce Miroir coûte mille deux cent quatre-vingt Giléïm et cent soixante quinze Carlem. (Environ : 2560 Euros, 400 Gallions, 2000 Livres)

Harry réfléchit, et il pensa que ce miroir pourrait lui être utile un jour, et puis ce n'était pas comme si l'argent lui manquait.

- Je prends, dit-il en tendant sa bourse au caissier qui la prit joyeusement.

Il la posa sur une assiette en or sur le guichet, qui était relié à une autre assiette en or par un fil d'argent, il prononça le nom de l'objet à payer en mettant sa baguette sur l'assiette vide, puis presque instantanément les mille deux cent quatre-vingt Giléïm et cent soixante quinze Carlem apparurent dans l'assiette anciennement vide.

L'Elfe le remercia puis emmena Harry près du Miroir, il rétrécit le Miroir et le donna à Harry qui partit avec.

Dehors, il fit disparaître le miroir dans sa valise dans le compartiment Objet Personnel, étant lié à sa valise ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Tout à coup une douleur lui arracha un cri, son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal, comme s'il était transpercé par un couteau, c'était affreux. Il ne cria pas pour ne pas alerter les Elfes aux alentours, mais il partit dans une ruelle où il pourrait s'écrouler sans risquer quoique ce soit.

Arrivé dans la ruelle, cachée de tous, il s'écroula, sa main droite essayant d'attraper son cœur pour le presser et calmer la douleur.

Aucun sort n'était à l'origine de cette douleur, c'était le Pégase avec lequel il était lié qui souffrait énormément, et étant lié au Pégase, il ressentait cette douleur par le lien qui les unissait. Bien qu'Harry veuille aller voir ce Pégase et le serrer dans ses bras pour calmer la douleur, il ne le pouvait pas, le Pégase lui interdisait de le localiser par le lien.

La douleur était atroce, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait ressentit cela. En ce moment il avait envie de mourir pour calmer cette douleur insurmontable qui transperçait son cœur de toute part, il avait envie d'attraper son cœur et le jeter au loin, le serrer, il voulait que tout s'arrête.

La douleur augmenta et il cria, ne pouvant plus se retenir, de toute ses forces, fermant les yeux, il cria plus fort. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues Elfique, qui petit à petit redevinrent humaine, ne pouvant plus retenir la transformation, toute son attention étant tournée vers cette douleur.

Se roulant sur le sol comme quand il était encore complètement humain, quand il subissait le Doloris de Voldemort. Mais la douleur était pire, même une dizaine de Doloris ne provoquait pas une douleur telle que celle-ci, s'il n'avait pas été un Vampire doublé d'un Loup-Garou, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps sans s'évanouir.

Puis la douleur s'arrêta brusquement, comme si le Pégase était mort, aveuglé par la douleur, il pleura, il pleura la mort du Pégase. Il avait été lié à cet animal magnifique, et même s'il ne le connaissait pas, il s'était senti plus complet qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais maintenant s'était parti, plus de lien, il ne se sentait plus complet, il se sentait vide, il se sentait seul.

- Tu n'es pas seul Harry, lui dit une voix réconfortante qu'il reconnut comme celle de Devdar qui venait d'apparaître.

Il s'approcha doucement d'Harry, sur ses petites jambes, puis il s'agenouilla à coté de lui, allongé au sol, pleurant comme jamais, même la mort d'Hedwige, Ulric et Vasken ne l'avait pas fait pleurer autant.

Posant sa frêle main sur l'épaule droite d'Harry il parla :

- Tu ne seras jamais seul Lozeni, je serais toujours là pour toi. Calme toi, cherche en toi ce lien si fort qui t'unissait à ce Pégase, oubli la douleur, cherche ce lien.

Réconforté par ces paroles, et l'espoir que le Pégase n'était pas mort, il oublia l'infime douleur qui était resté, et chercha le lien au plus profond de son être. Il le trouva, plus petit qu'avant, sûrement parce qu'il s'était évanouis.

Il se mit à rire, un rire libérateur, et empli d'espoir et de soulagement.

Devdar suivit Harry, un rire contagieux…

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'ils se calmèrent.

- Saches que je serais là quoiqu'il arrive Lozeni.

Puis il disparut, laissant Harry allongé au sol, dans une ruelle déserte…

- Vides tes poches !

…dans l'obscurité la plus complète du mois de Janvier, qui cacha son visage.

Harry se leva, les mains en l'air.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon je te tue !

- T'es un débutant toi, hein !

L'elfe sembla déconcerté par ces paroles car il ne dit rien pendant cinq seconde.

- VIDE TES POCHES !

- Tu es un nouveau Renégat, tu étais à la frontière des boucliers et un Renégat t'a accosté, il t'a promis le pouvoir et le respect si tu les rejoignais.

- Comment… Naicelë !

Harry fit un pas de coté et évita le sort bleu marine qui lui aurait permit une mort dans d'atroce souffrance, d'un geste de la main il immobilisa l'agresseur.

Harry s'approcha de l'Elfe et il murmura dans son oreille :

- Je suis Harry James Potter !

Puis il partit retrouver des Agents de la Paix pour les prévenir qu'un renégat était dans la ruelle proche du magasin de Fantur, sans révéler son identité, ils avaient simplement vu son visage, pas très important.

Ensuite il repartit dans le palais royal, reprenant son apparence quand il fut dans sa chambre.

Les cinq jours suivant se passèrent relativement calmement. Entre les réunions de l'Alliance, les promenades à Alenantar, parfois accompagné de Sania et Elvendir, les enfants de Calurion, d'Alexandre, de Vlad, de Calurion, de Bulbo, de Golgomath, d'Elfrod, de Burdock ou d'Eärionia Torfilia, plus rarement. Mais jamais avec Hiswen, elle n'avait pas que cela à faire d'après elle.

- Prêt pour rentrer au bercail ? demanda Devdar à vingt heures quand il devait rentrer à Poudlard.

- Ho oui Devi !

- Devi ?

Harry se fit aspirer par la terre avant qu'il puisse protester de son surnom ridicule. Devdar suivi la trace d'Harry et se retrouva à Pré-au-Lard, dans une rue un peu isolée.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? demanda-t-il en courant pour suivre Harry qui sortait de la rue.

- Depuis maintenant, tu m'as bien donné un surnom, pourquoi pas moi.

- Mais celui que je t'ai donné veut dire lumière, c'est bien. Devi c'est débile !

- Ne pleure pas, tu la reverras ta maman.

Harry se mit alors à courir devant l'air furieux de Devdar. Sa cape rouge volant au vent, alors que Devdar avait un costar en soie blanche qu'il se vantait d'avoir eu à un prix modeste.

Harry savait très bien que Devdar n'avait pas de mère, puisqu'il était le fruit d'une création, mais à chaque fois qu'il le lui disait ça, ça l'énervait. Il avait commencé quand Devdar se plaignait d'avoir sali son costar il y a deux jours.

- VIENS ICI OU JE T'ETRIPE !

- ESSAYE TOUJOURS MON VIEUX !

- STOP ! cria une personne en face d'Harry, une femme.

Elle était veille, à l'air sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

- Empereur Potter, il n'est pas de votre rang de courir ainsi dans un village en criant des absurdités.

- Ah…hum…heu…oui, bonjour professeur Senvol.

- Bonjour professeur Senvol, ça baigne ?

- Devdar !

- Vous n'êtes pas très respectueux Devdar.

- Ho vous savez, quand on a mon âge, tout le monde vous semble si jeune.

- Et vous Empereur Potter, rentrez-vous à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de tête pour faire partir ses cheveux noir, un peu argentés qui s'était placé devant ses yeux dû au vent.

- Oui. Avez-vous profité de Poudlard et de ses changements ?

- Avec surprise, oui. Je suis impressionné de ce qu'est devenu cette école, tellement de passage secret, de pièce secrète ont été rajouté, God… heu, Gérard a été le plus enthousiaste, je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre avec lui Devdar.

- Je n'en doute pas gente dame, dit-il en se courbant.

Rowena Serdaigle alias Randa Senvol fit une moue outrée, tandis qu'Harry donna un discret coup de pied à Devdar à cause de son coté « je me fous de tout le monde ».

- Voulez-vous rentrer avec moi et mes amis?

- Avec plaisir !

- Ils sont où ? demanda Devdar en regardant de tous les cotés.

- Ils m'attendent aux Trois Balais, si vous veniez avec nous pourront enfin faire notre entrer officiel à Poudlard.

- Allons-y ! proclama Harry en faisant un signe au professeur Senvol de commencer la marche.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus gentil ! murmura Harry à Devdar.

- Elle est tellement pincée que tout ce que je dis est une honte, j'y peux rien moi si elle fait partie de la haute société.

- Retient-toi !

- N'y compte pas !

Ainsi la marche jusqu'aux Trois Balais continua, sous les disputes incessantes des deux énergumènes.

Passant devant des sorciers qui étaient sceptiques quant à l'attitude de Devdar, un Elfe de Maison, par rapport à Harry.

- Professeur Grezel, Professeur Payal, salua Harry en direction de Gryffondor puis de Poufsouffle.

- Empereur Potter, salua le professeur Payal d'un signe de la tête.

- Bonjour Empereur Potter, les réunions se sont bien passées ?

- Parfaitement bien, je vous remercie.

- Asseyez-vous voyons, proposa Hama Payal.

Harry et Devdar s'assirent, Devdar à coté de Gérard Grezel, à coté de ce dernier il y avait Hama Payal puis Randa Senvol, et enfin Harry qui était lui-même à coté de Devdar.

- Est-ce qu'on a le temps de se payer un Whisky pur feu ?demanda Devdar.

- Je ne dirais pas non mon cher, mais nous risquerions de manquer le repas, répondit Gérard Grezel.

- S'il vous plaît ? supplia-t-il.

- Non ! Arrête de faire le bébé Devdar, j'ai faim !

- Tant pis ! Allez, je vous attends, s'écria-t-il en sautant vers la sortie.

- Désolé, c'est un gros bébé, il manque tellement d'attention et d'affection, dit Harry.

- Et de respect, ajouta le professeur Senvol.

- Hé, Miss rabat-joie, au lieu de critiquer, avançons, l'Empereur Potter a parlé. Il a faim !

- La ferme ! répliqua l'Empereur Potter.

Cette boutade fit éclater de rire Godric Gryffondor, dit Gérard Grezel.

- Je n'ai jamais vu…un Elfe de Maison…parler ainsi…à Rowena, parla-t-il oubliant la nouvelle identité.

Helga Poufsouffle, dites Hama Payal, regarda aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un les avait entendu.

Le professeur Senvol bouscula Gérard et marcha en direction de la sortie.

- Venez, dit-elle brusquement, nous avons du chemin à faire.

- Votre altesse a parlé, dit Gérard.

Puis ils se rejoignirent tous dehors et commencèrent leur progression vers Poudlard.

- Je comprends pourquoi le professeur Senvol à dit que Devdar et le professeur Grezel s'entendraient bien, murmura Harry au professeur Payal.

- Godric adore l'embêter, et si votre ami est comme lui, nous allons bien rigoler. En général Rowena ne se laisse pas faire, elle réplique, mais elle ne doit pas se le permettre avec votre ami.

- Dites lui qu'elle devrait.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Leur progression continua dans le silence entre le professeur Payal et Harry, tandis que Devdar et le professeur Grezel parlaient avec enthousiasme, mené par une professeur Senvol qui se tenait bien droite, l'air revêche.

Randa Senvol poussa les grilles de Poudlard puis elle entra dans le hall après quelques secondes de marche, suivit de Devdar et du professeur Grezel qui ne dirent plus rien, et pour finir ce fut le professeur Payal et Harry qui fermèrent les portes.

L'avancé jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle ce fit en silence, et quand ils furent devant ils entendirent les bruits provenant de la grande salle. Harry parla à Albus par Télépathie pour le prévenir de leurs arrivées.

Quelques secondes se passèrent et le silence se fit dans la grande salle, puis Albus Dumbledore commença son discours.

- Chers élèves, des personnes exceptionnelles vont faire leur entrée à Poudlard, pas en tant qu'élève mais en tant qu'adjoint. Harry Potter, comme vous le savez tous, est la personne la plus haute de notre pays et, comme je vous l'ai dit à la rentré, il est allé chercher les professeur Grezel, Senvol et Payal. Ces trois personnes sont exceptionnelles car elles ont été les professeurs personnels des professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave. Ce sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine, bien que pas connus, ne cherchant pas la célébrité. Je vous prie, chers élèves, de faire une ovation pour les très respectueux professeur Grezel, professeur Senvol et professeur Payal.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit en grand, faisant apparaître trois personnes âgées.

Harry s'était éclipsé pour pouvoir s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, par la porte de derrière la table des professeurs. Personne ne l'avait vu, même pas Ginny qui était assise à coté de lui, tous regardaient les trois personnes âgées faire leur entrée.

Les trois nommés s'avancèrent comme une seule personne, marchant entre les tables. Tout le monde les regardait s'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade devant la table des professeurs, dans le silence absolu.

Albus Dumbledore les accueillit, lui aussi sur l'estrade, et commença les présentations.

- Je vous présente le professeur Grezel, expert en Métamorphose, professeur personnel de votre professeur de Métamorphose, dit-il en désignant Gérard Grezel.

Il était grand, une carrure solide, les cheveux longs et argentés tirant un peu sur le mordoré, les yeux verts ridés, son visage était également ridé montrant ainsi sa vieillesse. Enveloppé d'une cape simple et noir, portant également un chapeau noir et pointu, le chapeau sorcier.

- Vint ensuite le professeur Senvol, experte en Sortilège et Enchantement, professeur personnel du professeur Flitwick.

Fine, grande pour une femme, les yeux marron, des cheveux long et noir dérivant sur l'argenté, un visage un peu ovale et ridé par la vieillesse, portant elle aussi une cape noir et chapeau noir qui faisait ressortir un collier d'opale.

- Et pour finir, le professeur Payal, experte en Botanique, professeur personnel du professeur Chourave pendant de longues années.

Il désigna ainsi une femme à l'air plus jeune, des cheveux châtain un tout petit peu argenté, des yeux bleus, et une figure replète et ridé, et portait les mêmes habits que ses deux collègues.

Harry n'avait pas réellement changé leur apparence, il les avait juste vieillis en changeant quelque détail.

- UNE DEMONSTRATION ! cria George Weasley à quelque personne plus loin d'Harry.

- Monsieur Weasley, je ne pense pas…commença le professeur Ombrage.

- Vous êtes le professeur Ombrage ? demanda Gérard Grezel inutilement puisqu'il l'avait vu enseigner discrètement.

- Oui, je…

- Sachez que vous êtes irrespectueuse ! A mon époque, aucun professeur, à part un directeur de maison ou le directeur de Poudlard lui-même, n'avait le droit de sermonner un élève pendant un repas. C'est leurs rôles, pas celui d'un simple professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Votre pouvoir et votre savoir ne sont même pas suffisants pour enseigner !

Dolorès Ombrage, humilié, s'enfuit de la grande salle, par la porte derrière la table des professeurs.

La salle entière éclata de rire, ils aimaient déjà l'adjoint et le mentor du professeur McGonagall.

- Nous serons ravi de vous faire une présentation de notre maîtrise Monsieur Weasley, dit Hama Payal.

Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un geste circulaire, elle fit pousser des plantes sur les murs de la grande salle, des fleurs fleurirent, rouge, orange, verte, bleu. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques.

Un sort comme ça ne s'apprenait même pas en septième année, c'était d'un niveau bien plus supérieur. Cette démonstration émerveilla aussi bien les filles que les garçons, de part les fleurs magnifiques, ou le pouvoir qui en découlait.

Randa Senvol pointa sa baguette au-dessus d'elle et un bruit de pétard retentit, dix seconde passèrent ainsi sans que rien ne se passe, élèves comme professeurs étaient curieux de savoir ce que l'ancienne mentor du professeur Flitwick avait prévu.

Puis un petit chant retentit, un chant magnifique qui prit de l'ampleur, il semblait provenir de partout, derrière, devant, sur les cotés, des murs. Ce chant indéchiffrable, sans parole compréhensible provenait des murs, ou plus précisément des fleurs.

Les fleurs se fermaient et s'ouvraient au rythme de leur chant, mélodieux, envoûtant, et agréable, tout le monde adorait cette mélodie qui leur faisait se souvenir d'un moment particulier, un moment tout simplement heureux. Même Harry, Albus, Devdar, caché dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la grande salle, Séverus, et les cœurs les plus endurcis ne purent résister à cet appel de souvenir joyeux. C'est les yeux fixés sur ces fleurs, le sourire aux lèvres et un souvenir revécu, que le chant s'arrêta, les faisant immédiatement regarder, instinctivement, en direction des nouveaux arrivants.

Ils purent donc voir Gérard Grezel, sa baguette entre ses deux mains, bouger ses lèvres à un rythme effréné. Quand il s'arrêta, de la poussière d'or se dispersa, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle trouva auprès de toutes les fleurs. A peine le contact établi que les fleurs et les tiges se métamorphosèrent en Phoenix.

Emerveillé, les élèves et les professeurs, virent le professeur Senvol, par la vision périphérique, pointer sa baguette au-dessus d'elle et y faire un cercle en murmurant une incantation.

Dû à cette incantation, toutes les personnes présentent entendirent le fabuleux chant du Phoenix, redonnant ainsi de l'espoir.

Les Phoenix, s'envolaient, doucement, planant entre les poutres de la grande salle éclairée par les bougies et la lune artificielle du ciel magique. Un chant sans commune mesure, un chant que personne ne pourrait oublier.

Le professeur Payal pointa également sa baguette au-dessus d'elle, et murmura une incantation. Vu par la majorité des personnes présentes, un pétale de rose blanche tomba de sa baguette, tombant lentement au rythme aussi lent que le chant indescriptible et pourtant salvateur des Phoenix.

Quand le pétale toucha le sol, elle disparut, faisant ainsi tomber des dizaines et des dizaines de pétales de rose blanche à chaque battement d'aile des Phoenix.

Les pétales tombèrent tous au rythme du chant des Phoenix, lentement. Mais quand ils touchèrent les personnes, les plats, les tables, le sol ou quoi que se soit d'autre ils émettaient une faible lumière pour disparaître peu de temps après.

Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence des élèves et des professeurs, dans le chant magnifique des Phoenix, et les regards scintillant des personnes regardant ce spectacle inoubliable.

La démonstration s'arrêta sous l'explosion des Phoenix, envoyant ainsi des pétales encore plus nombreux, continuant le chant agréable des Phoenix, qui s'éteignit petit à petit, par la disparition des pétales.

Quand le dernier pétale de rose s'illumina et disparut, le silence le plus complet s'installa. Toutes les personnes essayant de revivre dans leur tête ce moment pour ne jamais l'oublier.

Puis une ovation éclata, autant du coté des professeurs que des élèves, autant du coté des Gryffondor que des Serpentard. La première fois que l'école de Poudlard était aussi unie depuis près de soixante ans, depuis l'époque de Tom Jedusor.

- Merci. Merci à tous pour cette ovation, dit le directeur Albus Dumbledore. Remercions évidemment les professeur Grezel, Senvol et Payal pour ce que nous venons de voir : un moment féerique et inoubliable.

_Fin_

_Publication du prochain chapitre :_ 1er Janvier 2010

_Titre du prochain chapitre :_ Trio d'Or : Bientôt Réuni


	36. Trio d'or: Bientôt réuni

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS LE MONDE**

**CHAPITRE XXXV : Trio d'Or : Bientôt Réunis**

_Précédemment :_

_Puis une ovation éclata, autant du coté des professeurs que des élèves, autant du coté des Gryffondor que des Serpentard. La première fois que l'école de Poudlard était aussi réuni depuis près de soixante ans, depuis l'époque de Tom Jedusor._

_- Merci. Merci à tous pour cette ovation, dit le directeur Albus Dumbledore. Remercions évidemment les professeur Grezel, Senvol et Payal pour ce que nous venons de voir : un moment féerique et inoubliable._

_Maintenant :_

Sous ces dernières paroles, le repas reprit, Ginny remarqua enfin Harry et lui sauta presque dessus, l'embrassa. Ce coup d'éclat valut, pour Harry, l'attention d'une grande partie de la table des Gryffondor, dont les jumeaux Weasley et Neville.

Ce soir-là, vers onze heures, Harry se trouvait devant la fenêtre du dortoir de son année, un clone de lui-même endormit dans son lit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, se transforma en oiseaux commun, assez petit mais rapide. Il s'envola et sortit, il se retourna vers la fenêtre qui se referma doucement par un simple clignement d'Harry.

Puis il commença sa progression jusqu'à Londres, profitant de l'air frais qui lui murmurait des mots doux, qui lui caressait le visage dans l'infime espoir de le revoir et de le ressentir un jour prochain.

D'ici ce prochain jour, Harry profitait de la nuit fraîche, de ses étoiles brillantes et de la lune pas du tout pleine, éclairant très faiblement sa route invisible.

Une route qui libéra Harry de ses soucis inquiétant, une route qui le mena directement vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Il se transforma devant la porte, après avoir regardé si quelqu'un pouvait le voir, changea son apparence pour ne pas être reconnu, puis il entra.

Le Chaudron Baveur était presque vide, deux clients buvant un verre proche de la sortie pour le coté magique, et un seul homme, qu'il jugea être Ged Lenter non seulement parce qu'il était seul, mais aussi par l'aura de puissance qui s'en dégageait et la sensation d'être parmi un des siens, un Vampire.

Il était totalement à l'opposé des deux personnes, Harry s'y approcha, et s'assit en face de lui, sans aucune parole échangée.

- Harry Potter ?

- Ged Lenter ?

Ce simple échange avait permit de se reconnaître.

- Vous m'avez demandé une alliance, et je l'accepterai, mais seulement à quelques conditions.

- Evidemment, dit-il en réajustant sa cravate noire, comme tout son costume.

- Aucun meurtre, aucun enlèvement, aucune torture, aucune manipulation, aucun sacrifice, aucune trahison, je veux un contrat magique comme quoi vous ne tuerez personne sauf Voldemort et Salazar et que ce contrat durera jusqu'à leur mort.

- Dur en affaire !

- Vous êtes un tueur !

- J'ai des conditions à poser moi aussi, vous allez peut-être m'aider, mais je vais vous aider aussi. Je veux pouvoir tuer, enlever, torturer, sacrifier et manipuler les personnes qui agissent pour les ténèbres, je ne pense pas que vous allez dire non.

- Seulement si c'est nécessaire !

- Marché conclu, dit Ged Lenter en tendant sa main droite pour clore le contrat magique.

Harry tendit sa main, et une très faible lueur discrète se créa, prouvant que leur contrat était établi.

- Maintenant parlons plus ce qui m'intéresse. Voldemort est extrêmement puissant, à moi tout seul je ne pourrais pas le vaincre. Je l'emmène à Poudlard puis on le tue le plus rapidement possible.

- Vous pensez que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Il nous faut plus de conviction de victoire, et vous croyez réellement que j'emmènerai délibérément Voldemort jusqu'à Poudlard, et risquer la vie de tous ses élèves ? Voldemort s'est assuré de ne pas mourir, il a fait des choses pour ne pouvoir être tué, il faut les détruire, jusque là rien ne peut-être fait. Et même si ça était fait, on ne pourrait pas attaquer aussi facilement, il a des allié puissant, il a Salazar avec lui, il a des personnes très puissantes à ses cotés, on ne peut tuer Voldemort comme s'il était une simple épine.

- Vous avez peur ! Vous êtes trop sentimental, ça vous gênera, ce sont des sacrifices utiles.

- Non ! Nous avons conclu un pacte, aucun sacrifice intentionnel.

- Alors vous n'avez aucun plan !? remarqua Ged Lenter.

- Un plan ? Aucun plan ne peut-être posé avec Voldemort, nous ne sommes pas des Moldus, nous ne pouvons pas connaître la position et la progression de troupes ennemies Lenter. Un plan ne servirait à rien ! Il faut déjouer les meurtres, attraper les ennemis, connaître leur plan d'attaque, et là on peut préparer des plans de défenses.

- Vous ne pensez qu'à défendre, la guerre ne se terminera jamais si vous ne voulez que défendre, il faut attaquer !

- Attaquer où ! Nous ne connaissons pas leur localisation.

- Il semble pourtant évident qu'ils se trouvent à Little Hangleton !

- Y êtes-vous allé ? Non ! Vous avez peur ! Sachez que j'ai déjà fait envoyer des personnes compétentes pour vérifier, rien ! Il n'y avait rien, Voldemort s'est protégé en s'installant autre part. Il est allié à Salazar Serpentard, à eux deux, on peut s'attendre à tout, ils peuvent très bien être à l'autre bout du monde.

- Vous avez reçu votre héritage, vous devez savoir les localiser !

- J'ai déjà essayé, ils se sont protégés.

- Alors on ne peut rien faire, s'écria Ged Lenter en tapant du poing.

Les clients les regardèrent, puis ils se levèrent et montèrent dans les chambres. Tom, les regarda d'un mauvais œil, et alla chercher les verres sales sur la table que les clients avaient laissés.

- A part attendre qu'ils attaquent, non.

- Très bien ! dit-il en se levant. Prévenez-moi quand ils attaquent, réclama-t-il en posant une Bagues à Communications Directe bleu, un simple anneau bleu, sur la table.

Puis sortit dans le Londres Moldu, Harry regarda la bague et vérifia s'il n'y avait rien de dangereux grâce à l'Auramagie, puis il la prit et la passa à son index droit. Il regarda l'heure grâce à l'horloge du bar, puis s'en alla, minuit et demi étant passé, le chemin pour arriver ici avait été le plus long.

Il sortit du bar, et regardant autour de lui, il disparut en un coup de vent, pour réapparaître dans la même ruelle que dans la journée, il se transforma en un petit oiseau et s'envola pour son lit.

- Bonjour tout le monde, accueillit le professeur Grezel à la place du professeur McGonagall qui était assise à son bureau les yeux en… admiration ?

Une admiration qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu deviner sans l'Empathie. Harry n'avait pas changé la mémoire des professeurs impliqué dans leur dissimulation, donc ils savaient qui ils étaient, et Séverus aussi, il était digne de confiance après tout.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a gentiment autorisé de gérer ce cours de Métamorphose, j'espère que vous accepterez ma méthode d'enseignement. Pour commencer j'aimerai connaître votre nom de famille et votre maison, nous allons commencer pas là, dit-il en désignant l'élève le plus à sa gauche et le plus devant, lui étant debout sur la petite estrade.

- Abbot, Poufsouffle.

Puis ce fut son voisin qui se présenta, l'ordre étant de droite à gauche, de ceux en avant à ceux en arrière.

- Cadwallader, Poufsouffle.

- Brown, Gryffondor.

- Patil, Gryffondor.

- Jones, Poufsouffle.

- Faucett, Poufsouffle.

- Londubat, Gryffondor.

- Potter, Gryffondor.

- Urquhart, Gryffondor.

- Vaisey, Gryffondor.

- Thomas, Gryffondor.

- Finnigan, Gryffondor.

- Finch-Fletchley, Poufsouffle.

- Macmillan, Poufsouffle.

- Summers, Poufsouffle.

- Summerby, Poufsouffle.

- Hopkins, Poufsouffle.

- Smith, Poufsouffle.

Suite à ces présentations le professeur Grezel commença à marcher entre les tables.

- Je suis le professeur Grezel, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure je vous ferais cours aujourd'hui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas le professeur McGonagall reprendra son professorat pour le prochain cours…Fermez ce livre, Finnigan.

Il continua à marcher, apparemment il avait épaté Seamus car le livre était collé dessous le bureau pour, justement, que le professeur ne le voit pas.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer les Métamorphoses d'objet à animal. Sachez que chaque animal à son incantation pour être Métamorphosé à partir d'un objet. C'est l'une des complexités de la Métamorphose. En troisième année vous avez commencé de petite Métamorphose d'animal à objet, et d'après ce que j'ai vu c'est d'un animal à un verre à pied, est-ce que quelqu'un se rappel de la formule ?

Ce fut Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle qui leva la main la première, pourtant elle n'avait pas été rapide.

- Miss Abbot ?

- C'est Feraverto professeur.

- Très bien, cinq point pour Poufsouffle – il agita sa baguette – vous avez maintenant devant vous une cage avec une sourie. Je veux que vous la transformiez en verre à pied, nous allons voir ce qu'il vous reste.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Miss Patil ?

- On fait comment avec la cage ?

- Voyons, réfléchissez, vous avez seulement à soulever la cage.

Quelques rires fusèrent un peu partout, devant la stupidité de la Gryffondor.

- D'autres questions ?

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- vous êtes marié ?

- Vous avez été à Gryffondor ?

- Vous avez quel âge ?

- SILENCE ! cria McGonagall en se levant de son bureau. Il est absolument hors de question que ce soit le raffut dans ma classe parce que ce n'est pas moi qui enseigne ! Brown, Vaisey, Cadwallader, Hopkins et Smith ! Deux heures de retenus demain soir !

Le calme le plus plat revint, et vu le regard du professeur Grezel il ne devait pas être très content non plus. Harry savait que c'était véritablement Godric Gryffondor donc il était peut-être chaleureux, courageux, sympa, mais il pouvait être extrêmement dur, rigide, et droit. Comme un véritable Gryffondor, le vrai Gryffondor.

- Bien, reprit-il un peu moins chaleureusement, Métamorphosez-moi cette souris.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, Harry n'eut aucun problème, il put donc aider Neville qui tenait mal sa baguette.

Ensuite il fit discrètement apparaître son projet en cours, y mit une Illusion pour qu'il ressemble au manuel de Métamorphose, après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, et il le continua.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous écrivez des formules Arithmétique de Grind sur votre manuel de Métamorphose ? l'interrompit le professeur Grezel.

Toute l'attention de la classe se tourna sur lui, ainsi que celle du professeur McGonagall.

L'Arithmancie de Grind, confondu à tord avec l'Arithmancie de Divination. Pourquoi ils ont la même base de nom ? Aucune idée, mais l'Arithmancie de Grind est pour créer des sorts, alors qu'allait-il répondre ?

- J'aime bien décortiquer les sorts professeur. Ca me permet de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement réel du sort.

- Je comprends tout à fait, moi-même ça m'arrive, mais dans ce cas pourquoi y a-t-il la formule d'Asder ? Que je sache, dans aucun sort de Métamorphose il y a besoin de cette formule.

Harry fit semblant d'être choqué, et regarda son manuel.

- Ha oui ! J'ai dû m'égarer et penser à un autre sortilège à ce moment-là.

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus !

- Bien sûr professeur.

Puis il s'éloigna, Neville regarda Harry curieusement, sa baguette pointant un verre à pied pas aussi transparent qu'il aurait dû l'être

- C'est quoi la formule d'Asder ?

- C'est une formule de base pour tromper l'œil d'une personne, il faut la mélanger avec d'autre formule et l'interpréter avec une formule pour que ça soit un réel effet, et ça créait un sor…

- C'est bon, je vais rien comprendre, l'arrêta Neville.

Le cours se termina sous des Métamorphoses plus au moins réussi d'une souris à un chat. Les élèves apprécièrent le cours dans l'ensemble et aussi le vieux professeur, bien que très vieux il avait l'œil vif, très respectueux, aidait tout le monde, stricte au bon moment, il était très apprécié.

Le lendemain ils eurent un cours de Botanique, encore avec les Poufsouffle, cette fois ce fut le professeur Payal qui fit le cours à la place du professeur Chourave. Après avoir fait l'appel elle commença le cours.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le Géranium dentu…

Le cours se passa avec seulement Lavande qui se fit mordre et Megan Jones de Poufsouffle, Harry y était presque passé aussi, cause d'inattention.

Le professeur Payal, plus connu sous le nom d'Helga Poufsouffle, expliqua tout sur cette plante, dans tous les détails. Elle fut également impressionnée par Neville qui connaissait tout sur cette plante, à part la partie sur les potions.

Ses manières étaient très charmantes, elle avait une patience illimitée, surtout quand Lavande s'était mise à crier quand elle s'était fait mordre, puis pendant près d'un quart d'heure elle lui avait expliqué exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, toujours avec le même ton. Aucun reproche n'avait était dit, elle disait à chaque fois que c'était une habitude à prendre et qu'ils étaient là pour apprendre.

Le cours de Sortilège se passa l'après-midi, de seize heures à dix-huit heures, en compagnie du professeur Senvol en plus du professeur Flitwick. Et comme les autres, après l'appel et sa présentation, elle commença le cours qui portait sur le sortilège de Mutisme.

Le professeur Senvol fut très apprécié également, pas pour son coté chaleureux, ou sa patience illimitée, mais à chaque fois qu'elle expliquait quelque chose elle rajoutait des démonstrations par des Illusions très réaliste.

Certains élèves ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils devaient apprendre ce sortilège, donc elle fit une démonstration par une Illusion, elle montra des bébés qui pleurent, des personnes qui cris pour rien, des gens ennuyeux qui gueulaient, à chaque fois elle attendait que quelqu'un demande de faire taire ces personnes, à la fin de ses démonstration tout le monde savaient pourquoi ce sort était à savoir.

Bien sûr le cours se passa dans la bonne humeur et la rigolade, mais quand un élève de Serdaigle, Anthony Goldstein, commençait à dépasser les limites, elle l'avait prévenu gentiment, et sans se vexer il s'était excuser et le cours avait reprit, toujours dans la bonne humeur.

Elle avait séduit tout le monde par son intelligence, ses réponses complète et compréhensible, par ses démonstrations complétant ses explications, et par sa créativité due à ses démonstrations. Pour une fois, pour certains, les élèves avaient hâte de revenir, même ceux qui avaient eus du mal.

Les semaines passèrent normalement, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient atroces, même si Ombrage n'osait pas punir Harry, et les cours de Potions permettaient à Harry de parler à Draco, tout en faisant leur Potion parfaitement.

Harry avait sentit qu'Ombrage était stressé à chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie de Gérard Grezel, et les blagues qu'Harry lui faisait depuis quelques semaines ne l'aidaient pas non plus.

Grâce à Ginny, la Carte du Maraudeur, la cape d'invisibilité et les jumeaux Weasley, Harry avait pu utiliser les bonbons offerts par les jumeaux à noël. Pas seulement sur Ombrage, mais aussi sur les élèves, et c'est comme ça que Pansy Parkinson s'était retrouvé avec des cheveux qui n'avait pas arrêté de pousser pendant un quart d'heure, elle n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait manger le coté rose du bonbon pouss'pouss, l'infirmière avait arrêté la pousse, puis coupé les cheveux, mais étant pas coiffeuse ce n'était pas très joli.

Li Su, la Serdaigle de septième année, qui avait attaqué Veronica, s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion, celle de kangourou. Et pendant une minute elle était devenue un véritable ressort, en plein repas du soir, tout ça grâce au Caramel Rebondisse.

Quant à Ombrage, encore une fois en plein petit-déjeuner, elle s'était vu offrir un magnifique bonbon en forme de papillon par un élève de première année, par hibou, un certain David Jetaihu. Dans la joie de voir un élève l'adorer au point de lui offrir un bonbon aussi magnifique et à l'air appétissant, elle s'était même pas rappelé que c'était un faux nom, elle s'était empressé de le manger, et en à peine quelque seconde elle avait était transformé en grosse limace qui avait ensuite rampé vers la sorti. Ne jamais manger un Méta'limace.

Ensuite elle avait mangé un bonbon, caché parmis d'autre bonbon des desserts, un Iceberg, elle s'était tout de suite retrouvée gelée, un véritable iceberg. La seule façon de la décongeler avait était de la mettre devant un véritable feu, celui d'une cheminée, donc pendant deux jours elle n'avait pas pu assurer ses cours, malheureusement remplacée.

Ensuite elle avait fait les frais d'un croque en jambe de Ginny, caché sous cape d'invisibilité, dans un couloir, pendant une récréation. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, Harry ayant toujours sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du Maraudeur depuis quelque temps, au cas où une occasion comme celle-là par exemple se présenterait. Elle n'avait pas pu trouver le coupable.

Elle avait également fait les frais d'une farce de Devdar, après qu'elle l'est regardée d'un air de dégout, quand il avait voulu être avec Harry pour rigoler. Il avait placé une illusion d'une continuation de couloir sur un mur, et bouché le véritable couloir par un mur, une illusion évidemment. Et comme une débutante, pour un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle s'était pris le mur.

Vincent Crabbe, encore plus bête que ses pieds, avait ramassé un bonbon tombé de la poche d'Harry en début de cours de Métamorphose, et il avait mangé une réglisse nommé Pivert tapeur, et après l'avoir bien mâché pendant une minute, il s'était trouvé recouvert d'un Pivert qui le tapait de partout, et même en essayant de l'enlever avec ses grosses mains, il n'y arrivait pas car elle traversait, le professeur McGonagall, d'un simple Finite Incantatem, l'avait enlevé, mais Harry avait entendu Godric Gryffondor murmurer « Intéressant ».

Les attaques s'étaient calmées, la population avait reprit confiance, plus d'attaque donc il pouvait sortir tranquillement. Mais pour d'autre ça signifiait énormément, l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse n'avait était rien du tout. Cette absence était une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère, une grande attaque, une véritable, une dangereuse attaque était à prévoir, mais où ?

Son grand-père lui avait dit que le Pégase avait détruit l'Horcruxe de Voldemort en Harry, mais il existait toujours une liaison entre eux, pas la même, mais elle y était. Pourtant un Pégase renforçait les liens, mais la, elle avait détruit ce lien, c'était contradictoire, mais c'était un mystère de la magie, peut-être que la destruction de leur lien en avait créé une autre différente, rien ne pouvait être dit, c'était un mystère qui ne sera sûrement jamais découvert.

Avec Albus rien n'avait été arrangé, l'un attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Chacun se sentant coupable, chacun culpabilisant de leur relation mentor, protégé était en train de voler en éclat.

Harry était tout de même très heureux, il voyait son grand-père tous les samedis, peu mais c'était déjà sa, et en plus Hermione et Ron étaient prêt à revenir, le trio d'or allait bientôt être à nouveau réunis, encore plus fort qu'avant.

_Fin_

_Publication du prochain chapitre :_ 1er Février 2010

_Titre du prochain chapitre :_ Un Cœur Léger


	37. Un Coeur Léger

**Merci à Angie pour sa correction  
**

**CHAPITRE XXXVI : Un Cœur Léger**

_Précédemment :_

_Harry était tout de même très heureux, il voyait son grand-père tous les samedis, peu mais c'était déjà ça, et en plus Hermione et Ron étaient prêts à revenir, le trio d'or allait bientôt être à nouveau réunis, encore plus fort qu'avant. _

_Maintenant :_

Ginny, Fred, George, Arthur et Madame Weasley étaient dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, attendant qu'Harry revienne avec Hermione.

C'était les vacances de la Saint Valentin, enfin ils s'étaient tous pris deux semaines de vacances, les matchs de Quidditch, les cours, les blagues étaient passés. Ron et Hermione avaient eu un léger contretemps dont ils n'avaient voulu parler à qui que ce soit, Harry devait revenir avec Hermione, Ron avait dit qu'il devait passer faire quelques achats puis il reviendrait seul au Square Grimmaurd.

Leur relation avait apparemment était annoncée à tout le monde, sûrement dans les lettres, Arthur Weasley avait était promu en tant que Directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection, c'est-à-dire que la famille Weasley avait maintenant un salaire suffisant, en plus de l'argent donné par Harry, pour vivre au delà de leurs espérances.

Harry, en cours de Potion, pendant les récréations ou après les repas, restait soit avec Ginny, soit avec Nathalie et Véronica, soit avec Draco. Il avait appris à connaître beaucoup mieux Draco, il lui faisait vraiment confiance, lui parlant de Ged Lenter, sans trop en dire, mais d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué il le connaissait, sûrement par son père Mangemort.

Il en avait même parlé à Ginny, avec Ron et Hermione il leur avait dit, par lettre protégé, qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup à leur apprendre, il voulait leur révéler la prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort, mais pas sa condition de Vampire et de Loup-Garou. Il allait également leur révéler pour les Horcruxes, leur loyauté envers lui n'avait aucune limite, il leur faisait confiance.

C'est alors qu'Harry apparut avec Hermione, qui lui tenait l'épaule droite, tout le monde put voir qu'Harry n'était en fait pas grand, Hermione le dépassait presque.

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, Salazar s'entretenait avec un espion à lui, qui s'était proposé il n'y a pas longtemps, un choix parfait, proche d'Harry Potter et ayant sa confiance.

- Qu'as-tu à m'annoncer ? demanda-t-il assis sur son trône.

Voldemort n'était pas présent, il était partit avec son protégé en Australie pour une affaire urgente, des alliés potentiel, un mage noir y sévissait, pas très puissant mais il ferait un très bon Mangemort. Son protégé à lui, s'entraînait sur les sorts qu'il lui avait appris la veille.

- Malheureusement pas grand-chose que je vous ai déjà dit, mon Seigneur.

- Très embêtant, Potter ne te ferait-il pas confiance ?

- Si mon Seigneur, mais je vous ai déjà dit que Ged Lenter l'avait rejoins donc…

- QUOI ? cria Salazar Serpentard.

- Je vous l'ai dit, ça a été l'une des informations que je vous ai révélées la première fois !

- Oui, tu as raison. Cependant, ça ne m'enchante pas, Ged Lenter est un très puissant Vampire, cherche à obtenir des informations capital, importante.

- Des informations qui concernent votre descendant vous intéressent ?

- Evidemment ! Je suis un Sang-pur, ma famille a été tachée par des Moldus, c'est un Sang-de-Bourbe, il ne le sait peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas un ignorant, on ne me cache pas une information de cette importance à moi. Tout ce qui peut nuire à ce Sang-de-Bourbe m'intéresse !

- Oui mon Seigneur. Si je puis me permette, pourquoi s'allier à ce Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Il me sert de protection pour l'instant, quand je n'aurai plus besoin de lui, je m'en chargerai personnellement. Maintenant va, ils vont s'apercevoir de ton absence, et n'oublie pas, aucun mot aux autres Serpentard. Tu es un bon Serpentard, tu fais parti de ma maison.

- Merci mon Seigneur, au revoir.

Environ au même moment, Ron apparut dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, tenant des paquets dans les bras, ressortant de la course qu'il avait mentionnée.

Les paquets furent donc distribués, Ginny reçut une magnifique robe de soirée bleue. Fred et George reçurent un mystérieux dossier. Arthur reçut un cadre de deux mètres sur un où il y avait collé dessus toutes les piles existantes, son père en avait était extrêmement heureux. Madame Weasley avait reçut une photo de tous ses enfants avec Harry et Hermione, en groupe, lui faisant des bisous. Elle en avait pleuré, tous ses enfants et ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants s'étaient réunis pour elle, quel cadeau magnifique. Harry avait reçu également une photo, une photo vraiment très importante pour lui, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça.

Les Weasley, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Devdar, son grand-père, Albus, Alastor, Nathalie, Véronica, ses parents et, mystérieusement, les membres de l'Alliances.

Pleurant de joie, Harry s'était jeté dans les bras de Ron et Hermione et ceux de tous les autres, complices. Ils avaient réussis à trafiquer la Photo pour faire apparaître ses parents. Puis sans prévenir, des POP retentirent.

Albus, Alastor, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, son grand-père, Séverus et McGonagall étaient apparus.

Il se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de son grand-père, en cours il ne le pouvait pas, mais il ne s'attarda pas car, depuis longtemps il n'avait plus profité de son parrain, il se jeta donc dans ses bras aussi.

Tout le monde rigolait, sauf quelques exceptions, devant la joie d'Harry.

Il ignora Albus, salua Alastor avec un « bonjour Monsieur Maugrey », auquel il répondit, « Potter » de sa voix bourru. Il salua aussi Séverus, McGonagall, Tonks et Remus.

Puis ils partirent tous s'asseoir à la table du salon, parlant de tout et de rien, certains parlaient discrètement de Voldemort, d'autres rigolaient, c'était du pur bonheur.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, mais est-ce que tu veux que je fasse rajouter Rogue et McGonagall sur ta photo ?

- J'aimerai bien Hermione, mais est-ce que tu arriveras à prendre Rogue en photo ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'ai besoin de la photo, il va falloir que je la trafique encore un peu.

Harry lui donna la photo et se consacra sur ce que Ron disait, il racontait des rigolades qu'Hermione et lui avaient eues autour du monde.

Sirius, Remus, Alastor et Tonks parlaient ensemble, ça avait l'air sérieux, Albus parlait avec son grand-père, McGonagall et Séverus étaient partis avec Hermione, tandis que tous les Weasley écoutaient Ron parlait avec enthousiasme.

- … mais à ce moment là Hermione est tombée !

Harry qui n'avait rien compris rigola aussi, Ron le regardant, il ne voulait lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté pour ne pas le vexer.

- Il y a aussi la fois où Hermione a voulu être gentille et aider un vieil homme à traverser une route. Le vieux était au bord de la route, un peu penché, Hermione croyait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se relever et à traverser. Elle l'a aidé, je l'ai suivi, le vieux n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais on ne comprenait rien il avait l'air essoufflé. Quand on a fini de traverser, Hermione l'a posé sur un banc, et quand le vieil homme pût parler correctement, il leur dit qu'il n'avait rien demandé et qu'il voulait juste ramasser son dentier…

Tout le monde se remit à rigoler, Harry aussi cette fois-ci, il imaginait bien Hermione toute rouge après cette révélation, essayant de s'excuser sans succès.

- Harry ? appela une voix qui semblait timide.

Harry se retourna, et vit Albus, stressé.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Pas maintenant !

- S'il te plaît Harry, il le faut vraiment…

- Pas maintenant ! Ce soir, je veux profiter de tout le monde.

- Très bien.

Puis il partit, plus malheureux qu'au début, Harry se sentait coupable de cette tristesse.

Hermione revint un petit moment plus tard, la photo dans la main, Séverus et McGonagall ajouté.

Harry se leva quand Hermione racontait une histoire sur Ron pour se venger de tout ce qu'il racontait sur elle.

Il alla vers Sirius, qui parlait maintenant seul avec Remus, lui fit un grand sourire puis s'assit à coté de Remus.

- J'étais juste en train de dire à Remus que Scrimgeour m'a affecté à la surveillance de Poudlard pour mon fabuleux travail de ces derniers mois, pour que je puisse te voir, tout en travaillant.

- Je vais pouvoir te voir tous les jours ?

- Oui !

- T'entends ça Remus ?

- Oui Louveteau, un gamin en plus à Poudlard.

- Louveteau ? questionna Sirius.

- C'est rien, répondit Harry, il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher.

- C'est comme si je l'appelais « mon chiot ».

- Hey !

- Fais-le, il va adorer.

- Hop hop hop! On arrête tout. Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles « mon chiot », filleul sera suffisant.

- D'accord ! Et toi Lunard, je ne suis pas un gamin en plus à Poudlard, j'ai mûri.

- C'est vrai, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! rétorqua Lunard.

- On verra !

- Dit Sirius, qu'est ce que tu as fais comme travail aussi important ces derniers mois ?

- Tu le sauras aux nouvelles de demain.

- Très bien ! Moi j'ai une nouvelle pour toi.

- Ha oui ? Quoi ?

- Tu veux la savoir maintenant ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tant pis pour toi alors !

Harry fit un mouvement de la main et Sirius se retrouva collé au mur, devenu muet, ne pouvant plus bouger.

Les autres personnes sursautèrent, et regardèrent Harry curieusement.

- C'est rien, répondit Remus, juste un règlement de compte.

Ca ne les empêcha pas de continuer de regarder ce qui allait se passer

- Tu te rappelles la dernière fois où j'étais collé au mur et que tu en as profité ?

_- Je t'en pris filleul de mon cœur, je m'excuse de tout mon cœur._

- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais, répondit Harry sournoisement.

- Les jumeaux ? appela Harry.

- Oui ? répondirent-ils en même temps.

- J'aurais besoin d'imagination ! Il faudrait l'humilier, sans dépasser les limites, mais je veux pouvoir jeter les sorts moi-même.

- On ne peut pas faire ça à Sirius, dit Fred.

- Moi il me l'a bien fait !

- Sirius ! Ne nous en veux pas, on aide juste un ami.

_- Dis leur que s'il…_

Harry avait coupé sa Télépathie.

- Harry, tu ne vas pas humilier Sirius, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! dit Madame Weasley.

- Molly, laissez faire Harry, c'est juste une vengeance innocente, défendit Remus.

Tout le monde continua à regarder Harry, les jumeaux et Sirius, Séverus avec un sourire dément, il allait enfin pouvoir voir Sirius Black se faire rabattre le caquet.

Pendant cinq minutes les jumeaux développèrent des idées à l'insu de tout le monde, essayant ce que donnerait tel sort avec tel sort par l'intermédiaire d'Harry.

A la fin, Sirius se retrouva torse nu, avec des tétons qui bougeait dans tous les sens, des cheveux complètement décoiffés et plein de boue. Son pantalon était troué à quelques endroits, ses chaussures avaient disparus, sur son torse il y avait une image d'un serpent qui s'enroulait autour d'un chien fou. Ses yeux étaient roses, il y voyait lui-même tout en rose. Harry avait rajouté sa petite touche personnelle, « J'aime Rosmerta » était inscrit sur son front, faisant rigoler une grande partie des personnes présentes.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce fut tard le soir que tout le monde alla se coucher, Sirius avait été décollé bien avant.

Hermione et Ron, discrètement allèrent se coucher ensemble, seul Ginny avait été prévenue, étant donné qu'elle devait partir de la chambre. Elle était donc partit dans la chambre d'Harry, ce couchant dans son lit, attendant qu'il en ait fini avec Dumbledore.

- Tu sais ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, est une chose très importante, continua Albus.

Ils étaient dans le salon, seuls, depuis quelques minutes ils avaient commencé, Albus devait lu expliquer clairement pourquoi il se comportait ainsi, pourquoi s'était aussi important pour lui, il venait de lui dire qu'il voulait tout lui révéler, il attendait.

- Quand j'étais jeune, tout me semblait facile, j'étais puissant, aimé, ami avec l'héritier des Potter, je commençais à avoir des relations. Je sortais juste de Poudlard. J'ai rencontré Gellert, on s'est vite entendu, il avait un an de moins que moi, Charlus ne l'aimait pas, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Charlus a accepté ma décision, il ne lui semblait pas très honnête, je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Albus semblait abattu, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, jamais.

- Gellert avait des idées qui me semblaient bien, encore une fois Charlus a essayé de me convaincre, je ne l'ai toujours pas écouté. Alberforth, mon frère, le détestait, je devais m'occuper de ma sœur, mais avec Gellert je ne m'en occupais plus vraiment.

Harry était subjugué, Albus avait une sœur ? Il savait qu'il avait un frère, mais jamais il ne lui était venu à l'idée qu'il avait une sœur.

- Ma sœur n'était pas scolarisée, elle avait trois ans de moins que moi, elle est morte par ma faute à peine un mois après ma sortie de Poudlard, parce que je voulais rester avec Gellert, on voulait s'occuper d'une cause dites « pour le plus grand bien ». On voulait trouver les reliques de la mort, aujourd'hui je sais où elles sont toutes. La cape d'invisibilité est en ta possession, la pierre de résurrection a été détruite par Eldric, je ne sais comment, et la baguette de Sureau est en ma possession. Pour ces trois objets, ma sœur a payé le prix fort, mon frère me déteste encore aujourd'hui.

Harry commençait à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Albus se révélait, il révélait ses problèmes, ses faiblesses.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, j'ai voulu m'occuper d'une chose bien trop importante pour moi alors que je n'en avais pas les possibilités. Sans le faire exprès j'ai mis ma famille de coté, je n'ai pas su gérer cette cause et ma famille. Ma mère est morte de chagrin quelque semaine plus tard à cause de moi.

Albus pleurait, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, des larmes coulaient sur le visage du vieil homme, mais aucun sursaut, aucun pleurnichement, juste des larmes, c'était encore plus triste.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé…

- Tu vois Harry, je ne suis pas aussi blanc que tu ne le penses, j'ai été un ami proche d'un mage noir, j'ai suivi sa cause, j'ai tué ma sœur, mon frère ne veut plus me voir, je cause plus de problème que je trouve de solution.

- Pour moi vous resterez toujours le même, tout le monde fais des erreurs. Vous avez enfermé Grindelwald, vous avez pu vous expliquer il y a quelque temps, vous avez aidé Séverus à rester dans le droit chemin…

- C'est lui qui est venu me voir Harry.

- Et vous l'avez aidé, vous ne l'avez jamais rejeté parce qu'il était un Mangemort. Vous avez sauvé des personnes Albus, grâce à vous des gens ne sont pas morte, grâce à vous des gens sont restés dans le droit chemin, sachant que vous étiez là pour les aider quoiqu'il arrive…

- S'ils savaient ce que j'ai fais !

- Ils ne le seront pas ! Je vous promets que je ne dirais rien à personne !

- Je suis désolé Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi la dernière fois…

- C'est oublié, et je vous comprends, vous aviez parfaitement raison. J'ai des droits et des obligations, il ne faut pas que je fasse des choses parce que j'en ai le droit, il faut que je me contrôle moi-même.

- Je ne te parlerai plus comme ça ! Tu n'es plus un gamin Harry, je peux te parler en tant qu'adulte. Et je suis encore plus désolé que par ma faute Sirius est mort. Si je t'avais révélé la prophétie plus tôt, si je t'avais appris l'Occlumencie plus tôt, si je t'avais préparé à tous ce qui se passait…

- C'est oublié ! J'ai eu la chance de revenir en arrière et de revoir mon parrain, je vous en ai voulu, mais grâce à vous j'ai pu avoir une enfance à peu près normale, j'ai pu connaître ma famille, si je peux l'appeler ainsi. Si vous m'aviez gardé auprès des sorciers quand j'étais jeune, je ne serais jamais devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui, j'aurais été arrogant et imbu. Si vous m'aviez entraîné je n'aurais jamais pu profiter de ma jeunesse, je n'aurais jamais su ce que voulais dire jouer, rire, s'amuser. Pour tout cela je vous en suis reconnaissant. Et il ne faut pas oublier que mon parrain n'est pas mort, que la prophétie est détruite, donc l'année que j'ai vécu, vous ne l'avez pas vécu, donc vous ne l'avez pas fait.

- Merci Harry ! Merci beaucoup ! En ce qui concerne la prophétie, ne croit pas que je ne sais pas que c'est toi qui l'as détruite, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que moi qui le sais, et je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

- J'espère bien ! Cependant j'aurai une requête ! Je ne veux plus jamais que vous me cachiez des choses en ce qui me concerne.

- J'essaierais.

Harry monta dans sa chambre plusieurs minutes plus tard, le cœur plus léger, la discussion s'était terminée sur le rapport protégé, mentor. Albus allait l'entraîner lui-même, choisir des professeurs de choix pour lui.

Ses amis étaient revenus, son grand-père était venu exceptionnellement, Sirius était présent, et son rapport avec Albus s'était amélioré, même renforcé.

Il partit se coucher le cœur plus léger que jamais.

_Fin_

_Publication du prochain chapitre :_ 1er Mars 2010

_Titre du prochain chapitre :_ Récompense Ténébreuse et Coffre aux Milles Facettes


	38. Récompense Ténèbreuse et Coffre

Merci à **ANGIE** pour sa correction

**CHAPITRE XXXVII : Récompense Ténébreuse et Coffre aux Milles Facettes**

_Précédemment :_

_Ses amis étaient revenus, son grand-père était venu exceptionnellement, Sirius était présent, et son rapport avec Albus s'était amélioré, même renforcé._

_Il partit se coucher le cœur plus léger que jamais._

_Maintenant :_

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla engourdi, il avait dormi le plus loin possible de Ginny. Leur relation venait de commencer, et Harry ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, alors qu'Hermione et Ron eux oui, ils avaient pensé à ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la soirée pratiquement, et cette nuit n'avait pas été une nuit de repos pour eux deux, d'après les sentiments qu'il avait senti.

- Harry ? Tu pourras aller voir dans le secrétaire du salon, je crois qu'il y a un Epouvantard.

- Oui Madame Weasley, répondit Harry pendant qu'elle lui servait des pancakes vers dix heures et demi.

Ginny était attablé à coté de lui, Hermione et Ron dormaient encore, Harry avait décidé de les réveiller avant que Madame Weasley découvre qu'ils avaient dormit ensemble.

- Ginny, j'aurais besoin de toi toute la journée.

- Toute la journée ! s'épouvanta-t-elle. Mais c'est les vacances !

- Et cette maison n'est pas vivable !

- On l'a nettoyé cet été !

- Pas assez ! On ira chercher du Doxycide et tu m'aideras à nettoyer.

- Pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi ? Et Ron à part dormir il fait quoi ?

- Il se repose Ginny ! Je te rappel qu'ils se sont entraîné dur et qu'ils sont fatigué !

- ALORS JE M'ENTRAINERAI ! cria Ginny.

- IL EN AIT HORS DE QUESTION, IL Y A ASSEZ DE MES ENFANTS EN DANGER POUR QUE TU T'Y METTES !

- Je pourrais aider si vous voulez, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Non ! dit fermement Madame Weasley. Tu as affaire au Ministère, Arthur te l'a dit hier, et puis tu as l'Epouvantard à faire partir, continua-t-elle sans quitter du regard Ginny qui le soutenait.

- Ginny…

- Lâche-moi Harry !

Harry les regarda se battre du regard, à ce moment là on ne pouvait pas dire que Ginny ne tenait pas de sa mère. Par contre ce qui choquait Harry c'est que Ginny ne respectait pas sa mère.

- Je m'entraînerai !

- Il en ait hors de question !

- Tu ne peux pas me l'interdire !

- Je suis ta mère !

Cette conversation aurait pu paraître normale, si ce n'est le ton froid qu'elles employaient. Harry regarda Ginny, attendant la réponse qu'elle allait fournir à ce que Madame Weasley avait dit, et qui semblait n'avoir aucune réponse.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent à ce moment, regardant Madame Weasley et Ginny puis Harry, cherchant une réponse à leur question muette. Harry y répondit par un simple doigt qu'il mit devant sa bouche.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent attendant ce qui allait se passer, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé avant, à part par les cris qui les avaient réveillés.

- Alors tu ne l'ais plus pour moi !

Cette fois-ci ce fut le coup de grâce, Ron et Hermione ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, Harry, lui, était paralysé. Comment avait-elle pu dire une chose pareille ?.

Madame Weasley, remise du choc, hors d'elle, envoya une claque à sa fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main sur sa joue, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourna et courut, s'enfuyant en montant les escaliers.

Madame Weasley était réellement hors d'elle, et ce fut le premier de ses fils qu'elle vit qui en prit les frais.

- Toi ! dit-elle en colère en montrant Ron du doigt. Je ne veux plus que tu partes pour quelque raison que ce soit, la prochaine fois que tu me fais une chose pareille tu t'en mordras les doigts toute ta vie, est-ce que je me suis bien faites comprendre, Ronald Bilius Weasley !

- Oui, maman, répondit Ron apeuré.

Sa mère se retourna mit deux assiettes en plus sur la table et y mit quatre pancakes dans chacune d'elle puis sortit.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? murmura Ron en se penchant vers Harry.

- Rien, c'est Ginny, je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure.

Le petit déjeuné se déroula dans le silence le plus total, de peur de déranger Madame Weasley qui entrait parfois laver un verre ou essuyer de la poussière.

C'était certain qu'Harry n'oublierait pas l'Epouvantard, non seulement pour ne pas gêner Madame Weasley mais aussi pour éviter ce qui c'était produit l'année dernière, enfin pour lui. Voir Madame Weasley pleurer devant toute sa famille morte avait été un grand choc pour lui, et il était hors de question que cela se reproduise.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron une fois monté dans leur chambre.

Ils avaient bien essayé de calmer Ginny, mais à peine Hermione avait ouvert la porte qu'elle avait failli se prendre une chaussure dans la tête, avec en prime un « DEGAGE » dans toute sa splendeur.

- En fait, pas grand-chose, ta mère a demandé à Ginny de l'aider pour nettoyer la maison, et elle n'a pas voulu en disant que toi tu ne le faisais pas. Ta mère a prit ta défense en disant que toi tu te reposais parce que tu étais fatigué par ton entrainement, ensuite Ginny a dit qu'elle irait s'entrainer, ta mère s'est énervé. Et enfin Ginny a dit qu'elle ne considérait plus ta mère comme étant la sienne.

- Tout ça à cause d'une histoire de nettoyage ?

- He oui Ron, dit Hermione, toi mieux que personne connait Ginny et son caractère.

- Bonne chance mon vieux ! dit Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la calmer, rétorqua-t-il.

- T'es malade ? Je tiens à ma vie !

- Ce n'est pas une chaussure dans la tête qui va faire peur au grand Harry Potter ?

- Non, c'est celle qui la jette.

- C'est bon, je m'en charge, se dévoua Hermione.

- Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie.

- Ouais, Ouais, c'est ça !

Puis Hermione partit, laissant Ron et Harry dans la chambre, Harry demanda à Ron s'il pouvait faire partir l'Epouvantard, puisqu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il avait une réunion avec le ministre de la magie.

- Pas de problème, je m'en charge.

- Merci, on se revoit cette après-midi.

Et Harry partit lui aussi, entendant des cris dans la chambre des filles en passant. En descendant il informa Mme Weasley qu'il partait et lui demanda de prévenir Sirius et Remus qu'il revenait l'après-midi.

C'est en passant par l'entrée des visiteurs qu'il se retrouva dans le hall du ministère, ayant utilisé la Métamorphomagie pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre. Il avait les traits d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, cheveux noirs, yeux marron, quelques petites rides. Un homme passe partout.

Il passa tout d'abord par le niveau 2, au Département de contrôle de l'équipement magique où travaillait Arthur en tant que directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection.

- Bonjour Arthur, salua Harry.

- Heu…bonjour. Vous êtes ?

- Ha excusez-moi ! C'est moi, Harry, murmura-t-il. Métamorphomagie, dit-il.

Arthur était cependant sceptique quant à cette réponse, Harry le sentait. Mais quoi de plus normal, très peu de personnes connaissait ses dons. Remus, Sirius, Eldric, Ron, Hermione et Albus. Déjà beaucoup pour Harry, mais il pouvait en parler à Arthur.

- Je suis aussi Télépathe, cette fois-ci tout l'ordre le savait. _Je vis en ce moment au Square Grimmaurd_, rajouta-t-il Télépathiquement sentant encore une fois le scepticisme d'Arthur.

- Excuse-moi, s'écria Arthur en se levant et en lui serrant la main vigoureusement.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Je venais vous passer le bonjour, je dois aller voir le ministre dans cinq minutes.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir. Tu as lu la gazette ce matin ?

- Non, quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Ca oui ! Tiens regarde, dit-il en tendant la Gazette.

_**Un avancement**_

_Hier soir, Franck Savage, directeur du Bureau des Aurors, ayant succédé à Rufus Scrimgeour, actuel Ministre de la Magie, nous a révélé un fait tout à fait exceptionnel._

_Une équipe de cinq Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks, John Dawlish, Duncan Fiertalon, Edward Williamson et le tristement célèbre Sirius Black, ont espionnés huit Mangemorts depuis près de deux mois, pour récupérer le plus d'information que possible._

_Suite à ces deux mois, les informations récupérées s'avèrent très intéressantes. Il semblerait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et le Mage noir Salazar Serpentard aient réussi à mettre les Détraqueurs de leurs cotés._

_Il est évident que suite à cette déclaration des cinq Aurors, Franck Savage s'est empressé d'en informer le Ministre de la Magie qui s'est également empressé d'enlever la garde d'Azkaban à ces êtres immondes._

_Azkaban est aujourd'hui surveillé et gardé par une vingtaine d'Aurors, mais ce n'est pas tout, le Ministre de la Magie aurait fait appel à des agents de l'A.S.I. Cet Acronyme reste cependant inconnu, mais d'après ce qu'en a dit le Ministre de la Magie se sont des agents d'une grande compétence, capable de se charger d'une tache comme celle-ci._

_Les Détraqueurs de leurs coté, les deux Mages noirs sont plus dangereux qu'avant, le Ministère de la Magie appelle à une vigilance constante. Le nombre d'Aurors placés sur le Chemin de Traverse, à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, à Poudlard et à Pré-au-Lard n'a pas changé, cependant Franck Savage a fait appel à Bob Ogden, directeur de la Brigade de la police magique, pour coopérer et alléger le travail des Aurors._

_Il y a aujourd'hui trente membres d'Aurors et de police magique confondu sur le Chemin de Traverse, vingt-cinq répartis dans tous l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, quarante à Poudlard, et vingt à Pré-au-Lard._

_Le monde sorcier Britannique entre dans un climat chaotique, Vous-Savez-Qui et Salazar Serpentard commence à faire leur règne de terreur. Mais le Ministre de la Magie ne se laisse pas abattre, conscient que notre pays est gravement touché par les attaques et la menace des deux Mages il fait tout son possible pour protéger et réconforter la population._

_Rassurons-nous, nos enfants sont en sécurité à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore a montré maintes et maintes fois ses capacité face aux ténèbres, et n'oublions pas qu'il y a à présent un Empereur en la personne d'Harry Potter pour l'aider dans cette tache, bien que très jeune, il a également su montrer de quoi il était capable. L'Elu saura protéger nos enfants en temps voulu et se battre contre le règne de terreur établi._

_Mais Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter n'arriveront pas à abattre les ténèbres à eux seuls, c'est pourquoi les informations qu'ont rapportées Nymphadora Tonks, John Dawlish, Duncan Fiertalon, Edward Williamson et Sirius Black, ont été un grand soulagement pour le Ministère de la Magie et pour toute la population Sorcière._

_Les Géants ne se sont pas rangés du coté de Vous-Savez-Qui. D'après les informations rapportées il semblerait que se soit Harry Potter, l'Elu, qui soit la cause de ce changement de situation. Doit-on faire confiance aux Géants qui à eux seuls ravageaient les villes Moldus pendant la première guerre ? Il semblerait que oui, si nous faisons confiance en Harry Potter, faisons confiance en son jugement._

_L'idée que les Détraqueurs soient du coté de Vous-Savez-Qui n'est en soi pas une grande surprise, mais que les Géants soient du nôtre, grâce aux bons soins d'Harry Potter, ça c'est une grande surprise, et surtout une grande nouvelle._

_Encore une fois d'après les informations des cinq Aurors, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et Salazar Serpentard prévoiraient une grande attaque pour la fin de l'année, nous ne savons pas où, ni quand exactement, mais le Ministre Scrimgeour dit que cette information devra être confirmé par les huit Mangemorts capturé par nos cinq Aurors._

_Georgia Eustaine_

Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas reçut beaucoup de nouvelle de Sirius et de Tonks depuis ces deux derniers mois. Il savait depuis longtemps que les Géants étaient de leur coté, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien dit à l'Ordre, d'ailleurs il n'allait jamais à leurs réunions, pas que ça le dérangeait mais il n'avait pas le temps, et surtout on ne lui disait jamais.

- Alors ?

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, pour les Détraqueurs on aurait pu le prévoir, mais pour les Géants c'est excellent. Dites Arthur, est-ce que vous savez quand est la prochaine Réunion ?

- Ce soir, pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais être présent.

- Je ne pense pas que cela gêne qui que ce soit. Albus était réticent à t'y inviter sachant ce que tu faisais à l'extérieur, mais je ne pense pas que ça le dérange. Par contre je pense que ça dérangera le Ministre si tu n'es pas à l'heure à ton rendez-vous.

Harry regarda l'heure, pas comme s'il était pressé, mais il fallait bien jouer le jeu.

- Merde ! jura-t-il. Merci Arthur.

Puis il se mit à courir, pour atteindre l'ascenseur, vide.

Le Ministre ne lui en voudra absolument pas d'être en retard, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient affaire ensemble, c'était juste une couverture pour les autres.

- Seigneur Potter, bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, et vous monsieur le Ministre.

- Ca peut aller, avec ce qui se passe je ne peux pas dire que tout va bien, vous allez rester longtemps ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste pour utiliser votre cheminer.

- Affaire personnelle ?

- Plutôt confidentielle.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Je vous remercie. Bonne continuation, et bon courage. Puis dans un murmure il prononça sa destination, Bureau du Dirigeant Elfrod.

Et il disparut dans une flamme verte, englouti par la cheminer. Harry vit des cheminer passer devant ses yeux, appréhendant l'atterrissage qui risque d'être catastrophique, comme d'habitude.

Comme il l'avait prévu ce fut ce qui se produisit, quand il fut à destination. Il ne sut tenir debout et s'écrasa par terre sous le cri surpris d'Elfrod.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas te réceptionner convenablement !

- Apparemment pas, rétorqua Harry. Tu n'avais qu'à m'apprendre à me réceptionner, plutôt que des sorts de protection très utiles.

- J'y réfléchirais, dit-il, mais il n'en pensait pas un mot.

- Tu as parlé avec le directeur de Gringotts, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il ne veut pas que tu rentres dans un coffre qui n'est pas à toi, que tu sois l'Empereur ou un allié.

- Comment je fais si je ne peux pas…

- Laisses-moi finir ! Il espère que tu comprendras que les sorciers ne doivent pas savoir que tu peux rentrer dans leur coffre simplement en le demandant. Il ne veut pas que les sorciers puissent te voir ou qu'il puisse savoir qu'on a eu une collaboration pour que tu puisses entrer.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il a subtilement laissé entendre que je pouvais y aller mais sans que personne ne le sache même pas les Gobelins.

- Oui !

- Un cambriolage !

- Oui !

- Je vais devoir cambrioler Gringotts, sans alerter qui que se soit.

- Sans oublier les Dragons.

- Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais devoir faire.

- Je te laisse réfléchir, je retourne à mon travail, quand tu auras terminé tu me le diras.

- D'accord.

Harry s'affala donc dans le fauteuil, réfléchissant à un plan. Il ne devait être vu par personne, il ne fallait pas alerter un seul Gobelin sinon le cambriolage sera relaté dans la gazette ou tous autres journaux. Quoique, en tant que patron de la gazette il pouvait s'en charger, mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable avec les autres. Donc n'être vu par personne et ne pas alerter les Dragons.

Ce fut cinq minutes plus tard qu'il se retrouva dans Le Chemin de Traverse, avec un plan en tête, et une apparence qui n'était pas la sienne.

Pour commencer il devait se retrouver seul quelques secondes et le seul endroit où il pouvait se retrouver seul était à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il rentra donc dans l'allée des Embrumes, marchant entre les peu de passant qui s'y trouvait, voyant des magasins fermés alors que tous ceux du Chemin de Traverse était ouverts, les Aurors étaient passé par-là.

Il rentra dans une ruelle qui tombait dans un cul-de-sac, les magasins de cette ruelle étaient fermés à par deux, « Potion remplie » et « Artefact de protection », ceux là avaient réussi à passer entre les filets des Aurors, ou alors ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

- Hey, vous ! le héla une voix.

Harry se retourna pour voir un homme dans la cinquantaine, baguette en main, cheveux grisonnants, corpulence assez forte. Harry ressentait de la confiance, cet homme était confiant. Il n'allait plus l'être dans quelques secondes.

- Je suis l'Auror Cellman. Je vous demande de lever les bras, de me dire votre nom et prénom ainsi que votre présence ici.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir mon tour de taille non plus !?

- Levez les bras !

- Sa va j'ai compris ! dit-il en levant les bras.

- Votre nom et prénom ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je sais plus ! Merlin je crois, mais j'en suis plus sûr…

- Votre nom et prénom !

- Gryffondor Godric !

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous lancer un sort !

- Si on peut même plus rigoler.

L'Auror était à présent à dix mètres, il fallait qu'il continu, quel nom allait-il lui donner à celui-là.

- Nom et prénom !

- Martin Matin.

L'Auror leva un sourcil devant ce nom étrange.

- Votre présence ici !

- Un peu de shopping, je voulais me faire une beauté…

- Vous voulez que je vous emmène avec moi ?

- Pas dès le premier rendez-vous voyons, s'offusqua Harry en mettant ses mains devant lui.

- LEVEZ LES BRAS !

- Ca va ! Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas je préfèrerais remettre notre rendez-vous à plus tard.

- Dernière fois ! Votre présence ici.

- Vous, je suis là à cause de vous ! Je voulais continuer mon chemin tranquillement et faire ce que j'avais à faire, mais vous m'avez appelé, donc c'est à cause de vous si je suis toujours là.

- Je ne demande pas pourquoi vous êtes ici…

- Ah si !

- Non, je…

- Si !

- Non, je voulais…

- Si !

- LA FERME !

- Susceptible en plus.

- Qu'est ce que vous comptiez faire dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

- Là c'est précis…

- Je me fiche que ce soit précis, répondez !

L'Auror était à présent derrière lui, à a peine cinq mètres.

- Donnez-moi votre baguette !

- Vous me l'avez pas demandée tout à l'heure.

- Faites ce que je vous dis !

- Je donne ma baguette ou je réponds à la question ?

- Répondez et donnez-moi votre baguette !

Harry mit sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette, en même temps il sentit la baguette de l'Auror dans sa nuque.

- Sans geste brusque ! murmura-t-il.

- C'est vous qui venez d'en faire un, j'ai eu peur moi !

Il donna sa baguette à l'Auror qui l'attrapa, puis l'Auror appuya un peu plus sur sa nuque et redemanda de répondre.

- Que faites vous à l'Allée de Embrumes ?

- Je suis un agent de l'A.S.I espèce d'abruti, alors enlève-moi cette baguette !

L'Auror enleva la baguette de sa nuque, quel abruti. Mais immédiatement après il l'a remit. Mince !

- Que veut dire les initiales ?

- Abruti Seulement Ignorant.

- Maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions et arrêter de faire l'intéressant.

- Désolé je n'ai pas envie.

Puis il se baissa et donna un coup de pied qui fit tomber l'Auror au sol, Harry se mit à courir.

- STUPEFIX, cria l'Auror.

Mais à la surprise d'Harry et de l'Auror, le Corbeau d'Harry, son gardien de l'air, sortit de lui et fit changer la trajectoire du sort en lui fonçant dessus. Ensuite le Corbeau fonça sur l'Auror qui jeta une avalanche de sort qui fut évité. Quand le Corbeau toucha l'Auror, il s'envola et s'écrasa au mur, sonné.

- Merci, mais la prochaine fois tu attendras que je te demande quelque chose, il va falloir que tu apprennes ce que veut dire cas d'urgence pour moi !

Le Corbeau émit un cri et disparut.

Harry marcha vers Cellman et lui modifia la mémoire. Il l'avait arrêté, posé des questions tout c'était parfaitement bien passé, puis il était repartit.

Harry lui jeta un sort pour le réveiller puis se transforma immédiatement en air, Cellman se demandera toujours pourquoi il s'était retrouvé par terre.

Harry, après cet incident non prévu, continua son plan, sous sa forme de Dzêta air. Il prit la direction de Gringotts en tant que vent.

A l'entrée il y avait deux sorciers, munis de sondes de sincérité, il passa en coup de vent, invisible aux yeux de tous, il entra donc dans Gringotts, il remarqua tous les Gobelins gardant chaque porte, ceux qui était au comptoir assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances de cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il se débrouilla ensuite pour entrer dans les souterrains, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, évitant du mieux que possible les rails, il descendit très profondément à l'intérieur de Gringotts, allant jusque dans les coffres six cent.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant le coffre des Lestrange, étant sous sa forme Dzêta, le Dragon ne le vit pas et ne le remarqua pas.

Harry devait bien avouer que Gringotts est très bien protégé, il commença par jeter un sortilège puissant de confusion au Dragon, pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'il faisait de la Magie.

Il se concentra et se focalisa sur la porte du coffre, utilisant l'Auramagie, il distingua plusieurs sortilèges Gobelin.

Après cette inspection qui dura cinq minutes, il s'arrêta et se concentra sur la Magie Antique, mais il dut s'arrêter subitement quand il entendit les Wagonnet grincer. Il reprit vite sa forme de Dzêta air et attendit que le Wagonnet passe. Quand il fut passé il se remit en charge d'enlever les protections du coffre des Lestrange.

Extériorisant sa magie, il la plaça sur la porte. Enlever des sortilèges Gobelin était très difficile, et il fallait y mettre beaucoup plus de puissance que si c'était des sorts Sorciers. Les sorts s'étant habitué à un genre d'être qui l'utilisait se laissait difficilement faire par une autre espèce. C'est pourquoi seuls les plus puissants arrivaient à utiliser la magie des autres espèces, il fallait réussir à se faire obéir par la magie. Plus on est puissant plus on arrive à faire flancher la magie est donc, plus on maitrise de sorts.

Une fois les sortilèges et maléfices retirés de la porte du coffre il l'ouvrit, puis il enleva le sort de confusion au dragon, et mit une puissante Illusion sur la porte du coffre pour faire croire que la magie des Gobelins était toujours présente.

Puis il entra dans le coffre des Lestrange en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, des tas de Galions de Mornilles et de Noises dispersé dans le coffre. Sans oublier les pierres précieuses, les bijoux et toutes sortes d'objets était présent dans le coffre.

Il chercha des yeux la coupe de Poufsouffle, et la vit en hauteur, sur une pile de Galions d'or.

Avec des gestes de la main droite il voulut faire venir à lui la coupe, mais malheureusement pour lui, la banque avait été construite bien avant que la Magie Elémentaire soit perdu. Il essaya donc la Magie Antique, puis la Filimagie, la Magie qu'il avait apprit chez les Elfes, mais là encore rien ne marcha. Il essaya ensuite la Magie Ancienne, très difficile, il se basa sur le sentiment de l'amour, l'amour immense qu'il avait pour les autres pour détruire le mal qu'il y avait dans cette coupe, mais là encore cela ne marcha pas.

Il essaya la Magie Démoniaque, pour faire apparaitre un Démon Voleur, mais ça ne marcha pas. Il essaya un **Accio**, évidemment ça ne marcha pas. La Magie à Parole, qu'il avait créé lui-même, mais rien. Magie Runique, et comme il s'y attendait ça ne marcha pas, il essaya donc la dernière Magie qu'il pouvait utiliser pour attraper la coupe, la Magie Arcannique.

La Magie Arcannique se base sur la Magie des autres et des alentours. C'est certes une Magie fourbe, mais très utile quand on est épuisé magiquement et qu'on en a juste assez pour se concentrer et percevoir la Magie des alentours pour pouvoir y puiser.

L'Auramagie et la Magie Arcannique n'était pas la même chose. L'Auramagie permettait simplement de voir l'aura des autres, ainsi que la magie contenu dans toutes sortes de choses. Tandis que la Magie Arcannique permettait de ressentir la Magie autour, on ne la voyait pas, on la ressentait, ce qui permettait de savoir quelle était la puissance qu'on pouvait utiliser. Si on s'y connaissait.

Elfrod lui avait dit de ne toucher à rien, absolument à rien. Il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour récupérer la coupe sans la toucher. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi mais il savait qu'il ne fallait rien toucher.

Harry utilisa donc la Magie Arcannique, se mettant en faible méditation il se mit à ressentir la puissance que se dégageait des murs du coffre des Lestrange. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce coffre était extrêmement bien protégé.

Ensuite il se mit à canaliser la Magie des murs, cela marcha. Comment ce faisait-il que les Gobelins ne connaissent pas cette Magie ? Il n'en savait absolument rien, mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle était très peu connu, mais pas très ancienne, trois quatre millénaires tout au plus.

Harry sentit la Magie se canaliser en lui et se transformer pour s'adapter à sa propre Magie. Mais malheureusement il n'arriva plus à la faire sortir pour l'utiliser, elle était emprisonné en lui.

Le coffre était extrêmement bien protégé, et les Gobelins s'étaient débrouillés pour que la Magie ne puisse être utilisée, mais il lui restait encore une chance que ça marche.

Cette fois-ci, après avoir canalisé la Magie, il ne la fit pas rentrer en lui pour l'utiliser, il allait transformer la structure même de la Magie pour laquelle elle avait été destinée, c'est-à-dire protéger le coffre.

Mais encore une fois ça ne marcha pas, la boule marron qui s'était produit devant lui explosa et le fit s'envoler jusque sur la porte du coffre, le faisant s'écraser au sol. Les Gobelins étaient beaucoup trop intelligents pour son propre bien.

Ceci dit, l'explosion eut pour effet de faire tomber la coupe de sa pile de Galions, elle était maintenant à même pas deux mètres de lui. Mais il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas la toucher, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la Magie.

Puis soudainement il se rappela qu'il avait avec lui son épée, une épée magique certes, mais il n'avait pas besoin de Magie pour attraper la coupe par une de ses anses.

Il sortit son épée en lame d'argent gravé d'un éclair sur le début de la lame, des Runes était inscrit sur le reste de la lame. Sur la garde, en cristal, il y avait un éclair de chaque coté. La fusée était rouge pas très prononcé, avec inscrit quelques Rune dessus. Et le pommeau était en argent mélangé avec un peu d'or, donnant ainsi une couleur particulière.

Harry avait apprit que cette épée avait été construite par le meilleur forgeron des Nains, il y a plusieurs siècles, même plusieurs millénaires, elle avait appartenu à un Nain puissant nommé Indra, aujourd'hui Harry était la personne qui devait avoir cette épée. Elle était parfaite pour lui, même si elle n'avait pas été construite pour lui. Bulbo lui avait dit que les éclairs avaient une signification, personne n'avait pu se servir de cette épée, donc rien n'était fondé. Le premier éclair signifiait donc l'avertissement, le deuxième la punition, et le troisième la fin de la vie.

Il tendit son épée vers une anse de la coupe, et la souleva, il devait maintenant sortir du coffre, replacer les protections, et ressortir sans se faire voir par qui que ce soit.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, en sortant du coffre, il jeta immédiatement un sort au Dragon pour qu'il n'alerte personne. Replaça les protections, ce qui dura dix bonnes minutes, rangea son épée et prit la coupe dans sa main. Et maintenant la partie la plus difficile allait commencer, sortir discrètement de Gringotts avec la coupe sans se faire voir.

- Harry ! entendit-il dans un murmure.

Harry se retourna mais ne vit personne.

- C'est moi, Elfrod. Pour sortir il te suffit de passer par en bas, saute, je te retrouve en bas.

- Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr de savoir que c'est bien toi ?

Elfrod enleva la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait, puis lui dit qu'il faisait partit de l'alliance et qu'il connaissait sa condition de Vampire. Bien sûr tout cela dans un murmure.

- Très bien, je te rejoins en bas.

Harry sauta, y voyant dans l'obscurité qui régnait grâce à son coté Vampire, quand il fut assez bas pour que le Dragon ne le voit plus il lui enleva le sort et se préoccupa de sa descente.

La descente fut longue et dangereuse, Harry devait constamment éviter les rails et les Dragons en leurs jetant des sorts. Il devait également se jeter des sorts sur lui-même pour ne pas alerter les Gobelins qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs, cacher la coupe du mieux qu'il put. Mais étant à une vitesse très rapide, la coupe ne se voyait pratiquement pas.

Arrivé en bas, Harry fut subjugué. Elfrod se trouvait bien à l'endroit prévu, mais il y avait également deux Dragon derrière lui, gardant une porte en bronze, avec réécrit dessus les même vers que dans le hall :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

- Comment comptes-tu me faire sortir ? demanda Harry à Elfrod qui tenait un Cliqueteur, un objet permettant au Gobelin de contrôler les Dragons.

- En te faisant passer par la sortie normale.

- La sortie normale ? Tu es complètement fou Elfrod, ils ne m'ont pas vu descendre, est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas se poser des questions en me voyant monter ?

- Ils ne se poseront aucune question, puisque c'est moi qui t'accompagne. Mais avant de te faire remonter il faut que tu entre dans ton coffre et que tu y retire un minimum d'argent.

Evidemment, pour que ce soit plus réaliste il faut qu'il y ait un retrait pour prouver qu'Harry est bien passé par son coffre.

- Tu veux me faire croire que cette porte est mon coffre ?

- Evidemment. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que plus les coffres sont remplis plus ils sont protégé. Le tiens est celui qui est le plus rempli que l'on ait, il est donc normal que tu bénéficies de la plus haute protection qu'il y ait. Normalement c'est Grafor, le directeur de Gringotts, ou le gérant de ton coffre qui doit t'accompagner à ton coffre mais ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient que ce soit moi qui le fasse.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, deux Dragons rien que pour mon coffre.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Entrons je vais te dire les protections qu'il y a pour ton coffre.

Ils commencèrent à avancer, le coffre étant à une cinquantaine de mètres tout de même.

- Vois-tu, rien qu'en arrivant ici, il faut descendre tout Gringotts, c'est déjà une protection en soi, sachant que si un voleur arrive à s'emparer d'un Wagonnet et s'en servir, il y a la Cascade du Voleur qui se met en marche. La Cascade du Voleur c'est de l'eau qui chute soudainement sur les rails et élimine tous les enchantements et les objets magiques, et les wagonnets se mettent à dérailler d'eux-mêmes. Il faut savoir que seul les Gobelins peuvent se servir des Wagonnets, sauf ceux qui sont assez puissant comme toi. Ensuite il y a les deux Dragons, s'ils n'ont pas le Cliqueteur spécial pour ces Dragons ils auront un gros problème. Ensuite il y a la porte du coffre, qui ne peut être ouverte que par un Potter, ou s'il le lègue à une personne, cette personne peut l'ouvrir.

En parlant de la porte, ils s'y retrouvèrent.

- Place ta main sur la porte !

Harry le fit, il sentit une magie dans cette porte, elle avait une conscience propre, la porte contrôla sa Magie puis des vers apparurent au-dessus de sa main, un peu différent sue ceux du hall d'entrer.

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à ton apparence, renonce à retenir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
Du premier, il devra ressembler.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Toi seul peut le découvrir, la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que seul les Potter ayant reçut leur héritage sont capable d'y entrer.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, si seul les Potter avec leur héritage peuvent entrer, ça veut dire que ça concerne justement cet héritage.

_Mais à ton apparence, renonce à retenir._

Ca voulait clairement parler de la Métamorphomagie.

_Du premier, il devra ressembler._

Du premier. Héritage. Le Premier Potter. Héritage. Eldric ! Seul les personnes ayant reçut l'héritage peuvent comprendre, le premier Potter est le plus ancien connu, donc c'est Eldric.

Harry changea donc son apparence pour ressembler à Eldric sous sa véritable apparence.

Il se retrouva donc grand, un mètre quatre vingt sept, avec de long cheveux lui arrivant au niveau des omoplates, brun. Son nouveau visage avait quelque chose de sage, donnant une envie de confiance, sa carrure s'était développée. Ses yeux étaient en amende de couleur bleu, un jour Eldric lui avait dit qu'il les avait eu bleu ses yeux.

- Excellent, les précédent Potter avaient également prit cette apparence.

- Tu savais l'apparence que je devais prendre ?

- Oui.

- Alors si quelqu'un regarde dans ta tête, ils peuvent savoir comment faire.

- Non, il faut non seulement que la porte le reconnaisse comme un Potter, mais il faut aussi qu'il soit Métamorphomage, la Magie ne peut pas être utilisé ici, à part les dons. Maintenant ouvre la porte.

Harry appuya sur les portes et les ouvrit, il se retrouva dans une grande pièce, au fond, une arche menait à une autre pièce moins grande, mais dans la salle ou il se trouvait un Lynx d'Espagne un peu transparent y était.

- Ressembles-moi, parles-moi et comprends-moi, lui dit le Lynx.

Ici, Harry comprit qu'il devait utiliser ses dons d'Animorphomagie, d'Anilanguie, et d'Empathie.

Posant la coupe de Poufsouffle à sa gauche il se transforma en Lynx d'Espagne sous les yeux admiratifs d'Elfrod. Puis il reprit sa forme humaine et Harry dit au Lynx.

- Je ressens ta joie.

Par cette simple phrase, Harry montra qu'il était bien Anilanguie et qu'il contrôlait l'Empathie.

Puis le Lynx disparut, laissant le chemin à Elfrod et Harry, qui ramassa la coupe.

- L'Arche que nous allons passer permettra au coffre de savoir quelle est l'animal qui te correspond pour pouvoir faire passer le test au prochain Potter.

- C'est-à-dire mon Animagus.

- Oui !

- Et je vais devoir repasser tous ces tests à chaque fois ?

- Non, après il suffira que la porte contrôle ta Magie.

- Le prochain Potter saura mon Animagus ?

- Oui.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix, toutes les protections que tu passe ne sont pas de nous, elles sont du premier Potter qui à fait confiance en Gringotts.

Harry ne le connaissait pas ce premier Potter, mais il n'était pas bête du tout. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était pas Eldric, Gringotts avait été construite bien après son époque. Mais grâce à ces tests il savait que l'Animagus de Charlus Potter était le Lynx. Ou s'il ne l'était pas c'était l'animal qui lui correspondait le plus. En tout cas le prochain Potter aura un choc en voyant son Animagus.

En passant sous l'arche, Harry sentit une sensation bizarre, comme si quelque chose lui retournait l'estomac, puis le remettait à sa place, très désagréable.

En entrant dans la pièce juste après l'arche Harry découvrit des inscriptions aux murs, c'était un langage qu'il avait apprit avec Eldric, un ancien, très ancien langage, perdu depuis très longtemps.

_Le lien est une force, utilises-le.  
Les autres te sont liés, profites-en avec eux.  
Tu en as besoin aujourd'hui et maintenant,  
Je t'écoute et t'entends._

Certain de son hypothèse Harry parla à la porte du coffre en bronze qui se trouvait devant lui, par Télépathie. Le « je » c'est la porte et le « lien » est la Télépathie. Certes ceux qui n'en ont pas le don n'y penseraient peut-être pas, mais ceux qui l'ont ne peuvent pas ne pas y passer à coté.

_- Ouvres-toi_, dit Harry en se focalisant sur la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit, montrant à Harry un coffre vide. A la surprise d'Harry le coffre s'avança, emmenant avec lui Harry et Elfrod. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de son coffre du début, ouverte, comme s'il n'avait jamais passé les tests.

- Tu as passé les tests de ta famille, tu as maintenant accès à la richesse de la famille Potter, je t'attends ici, je ne peux pas entrer.

- La richesse ? Il n'y a rien, tu es sûr que c'est le bon coffre ?

- Absolument c'est juste une illusion pour ne pas montrer ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

Harry s'avança, entrant dans le coffre de sa famille. Après avoir passé la porte du coffre, la porte se referma.

Il était stupéfait, jamais il n'aurait cru que sa famille aurait un coffre pareil. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais c'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Une statut du Phoenix de la famille Potter était au milieu de l'immense coffre, mais il n'y avait rien, sûrement une autre protection. A part le Phoenix il n'y avait rien du tout. Le coffre était immense, il devait faire quatre fois la grande salle de Poudlard. Harry s'avança vers le Phoenix, un Phoenix majestueux et plein de grâce, surplombant de son regard toute la salle qui devait faire une trentaine de mètre de hauteur.

Sur le socle du Phoenix des vers étaient inscrits, toujours dans le même langage aussi ancien :

_La bague de ta famille tu appliqueras,  
Dans la cavité nécessaire, tu comprendras,  
La clef des milles richesses, tu entreras,  
Dans la serrure prévue, se dévoileras._

Harry appliqua sa bague où était inscrit son nom et son prénom, ainsi que le Phoenix battant des ailes dans la cavité en forme de Phoenix juste à coté, pour y entrer le Phoenix de la bague.

Puis il fit apparaitre la clef de son coffre dans sa main, qui était dans sa malle, oubliant par la même occasion que la magie ne pouvait pas être utilisée à Gringotts. Ce ne fut que quand il mit la clef dans la serrure qu'il comprit que dans son coffre la Magie pouvait être pratiquée.

Au moment même où la clef fut insérée dans la serrure l'Illusion se désintégra et révéla à Harry la richesse de la famille Potter.

Montagne de Galions, de Mornilles, de Noises, de pierre précieuse montant jusqu'au plafond était agglutiné derrière le Phoenix.

Sur sa droite était apparu une sorte de bibliothèque où seul des parchemins enroulés était placés. Sur sa gauche, des objets de toutes sortes était placés sur des étagères.

Manuscrits encadrés, objets de valeurs, artéfacts, quelques armes et objets qu'Harry reconnu comme étant légendaire tel que l'arc d'Apollon qui seul son propriétaire savait manier, Azoth épée de Paracelse abritant un esprit, l'épée de vie de Freyr, qui avait le pouvoir de combattre seul, la lance d'Odin, Gungnir, réputé pour ne jamais rater sa cible et de revenir dans la main de son propriétaire, Ruyi Jingu Bang, le bâton de Sun Wukong, le casque de Rostam, l'anneau d'Andvari, Andvaranaut, la corne d'abondance, la Toison d'or, la ceinture de Thor, Megingjord ou encore les sandales ailées d'Hermes.

Des coffres et des malles était également entreposées sous ces objets légendaires. Harry savait que sa famille était riche et puissante, mais jamais il aurait pensé qu'il possédait ces objets dangereux et qui ont appartenu à des sorciers puissants, noir ou pas. Des objets comme ceux-là, qui tombe dans des mauvaises mains serait une catastrophe.

Il s'avança vers la montagne de Galion et quand il prit une poignée de Galion, elles le brulèrent, il lâcha tout et un parchemin apparu.

_De ta main, tu ne peux,  
De ta voix, tu le dois,  
Dans cette langue, t'exprimer,  
Ou mort, tu seras._

Harry parla alors dans cette langue ancienne nommé Lencienne, et demanda une centaine de Galion. Une bourse apparu très simple, les inscriptions changèrent et un nouveau vers apparu.

_Quand vide, elle sera,  
Inexistante, elle deviendra,  
Revenir, tu devras,  
Pour remplir, tu parleras._

Et le parchemin prit feu, laissant à Harry le temps de comprendre facilement ce dernier vers. Quand il comprit, quelque seconde plus tard, il fit demi-tour et sortit du coffre tenant dans sa main gauche la coupe et mettant sa bourse dans une poche de sa cape.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Elfrod quand il fut sorti. Nous pouvons remonter.

Un Wagonnet était prêt à les faire remonter, ils montèrent dedans et Elfrod mit en marche le Wagonnet. Il allait plus vite que ceux qu'Harry avait déjà prit mais il était plus confortable et il avait moins envie de vomir. Mettant la coupe à l'intérieur de sa cape, il sortit du Wagonnet puis de Gringotts, sous les yeux scrutateurs des passants.

- Misty ! appela-t-il une fois qu'il pu apparaitre dans son manoir.

- Oui maître ? demanda-t-elle en apparaissant.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si tu avais fini de préparer l'Elixir des Larmes des Anges ?

- Non maître, c'est une potion très difficile à préparer et je l'ai déjà raté deux fois. Je suis désolé de vous dire qu'il va falloir attendre une semaine minimum, bien qu'elle dure trois jours je ne suis pas assez forte, il me faut donc du temps pour me préparer.

- Tant pis, tu en es où dans les potions ? demanda Harry qui pensa que une semaine c'était vraiment énorme pour se préparer.

Il commença à avancer dans le salon pour pouvoir parler plus confortablement, suivi de Misty.

- L'antidote de la potion de Destruction Mentale est dans votre valise comme demandé. La catégorie des antidotes n'est pas encore terminée mais les potions des sept premières années de Poudlard sont dans votre valise.

- C'est parfait Misty, et Rigand et Riyine, où en sont-ils dans leurs pousses ?

- Elles avancent petit à petit.

- La Botanique leur plait ?

- Oui Maitre. On vous remercie tous de votre délicate attention envers nous.

- C'est tout à fait normal, je ne suis pratiquement jamais ici, il est normal que vous puissiez vous occuper.

- Par contre Bobby n'aiment pas les Potions ni la Botanique, il a préféré s'occuper de la maison et Rilaya aime bien apprendre les soins. Je ne dis pas qu'on s'occupe pas de la maison, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter affolé, on s'en occupe nous aussi…mais…mais on a moins le temps et…

- Je comprends parfaitement Misty, ne t'en fais pas. Vous faites un travail formidable tous. Je vais te laisser cette coupe Misty il faudra la mettre dans ma chambre et ne plus y toucher, elle est dangereuse…

Harry s'arrêta de parler, les yeux de Misty s'étaient écarquillé, il ressentait la peur, elle avait peur. Ce fut affolé, apeuré et d'une voix très aigu que Misty parla.

- Je ne peux pas maitre, elle est trop noire, je la ressens. Je ne peux pas la toucher. L'Antique coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle devenu un objet maléfique. Par Merlin que dirait-elle si elle le savait. Une récompense pour avoir sauvé un village entier de Moldu devenu l'instrument des ténèbres, par Merlin.

Puis elle disparut, laissant Harry choqué face à cette réaction de l'Elfe, elle s'était vite habituée à sa condition d'Elfe libre put remarquer Harry.

Mais d'un coté elle n'avait pas tord. Helga Poufsouffle, fondatrice de Poudlard et Mage reconnu, récompensé pour sa loyauté envers des villageois Moldu pour les avoir sauvés d'une attaque de Détraqueurs à elle toute seule.

Helga Poufsouffle défenseuse de la Lumière, remportant une coupe pour son dévouement, ne saura jamais que sa récompense pour la lumière était devenue une Récompense Ténébreuse.

_Fin_

_Publication du prochain chapitre :_ 1er Avril 2010

_Titre du prochain chapitre :_ Pertes Douloureuses


	39. Perte Douloureuse

Vraiment désolé du retard, je m'en excuse.

**Correctrice : Angie**

**CHAPITRE XXXVIII : Pertes Douloureuses**

_Précédemment :_

_Helga Poufsouffle défenseuse de la Lumière, remportant une coupe pour son dévouement, ne saura jamais que sa récompense pour la lumière était devenue une Récompense Ténébreuse._

_Maintenant :_

Les cours avaient repris, le monde sorcier était détendu, aucune attaque qui n'ait été contrée depuis quelque temps, les élèves se régalaient en cours avec les professeurs Grezel, Senvol et Payal, qui leur racontait des histoires passionnante qu'ils avaient vécues, racontant comment ils s'étaient sortis de mauvais pas grâce aux sorts qu'ils apprenaient.

Harry avait reçu, comme tous les mois, son dossier par Eargit, ses pleines lunes se passaient très bien, il avait pu faire connaitre à Remus la ville d'Alexandre, qui l'avait fait entrer avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas de maison mais elle était en construction, elle sera prête pour la fin de l'année d'après Alexandre. Remus aura donc une maison rien qu'à lui, payé secrètement par Harry, pour l'été.

Le projet d'Harry était en développement, il lui restait encore du travail pour finir sa rune, mais il ne désespérait pas. Il avait prit pour aide le collier de Touffu, qui ne s'ennuyait pas au château d'après la conversation qu'il avait eue, et il avait bien avancé, avec une dizaine de Rune, l'invisibilité était possible, alors en travaillant plus il pourrait en créer une seule capable de cela, et peut-être même un sort.

Le Guérisseur Alderton n'avait rien trouvé dans le sang d'Harry et d'Alexandre expliquant leur capacité à contrôler leur Loup, il avait donc demandé de leur faire passer une batterie de test sur leur Magie. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse, il devait sûrement être en train d'analyser tout ce qu'il avait fait comme test.

Ginny s'était calmée et s'était excusée auprès de sa mère, trois semaines plus tard quand même. Sa mère lui avait dit que les vacances d'été elle les passerait au Terrier et qu'elle avait pour obligation de faire tout ce qu'elle demandait, sans quoi elle prendrait des sanctions beaucoup plus strictes, son père avait accepté, outré d'apprendre ce qu'avait osé dire sa fille.

La coupe avait été épurée de l'âme de Voldemort, sans aucune éraflure pour la coupe, qu'il avait confiée à Albus jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée, d'après les propos de ce dernier. Cette épuration avait été faite grâce à l'Elixir des Larmes des Anges, et aussi grâce aux sorts associés que Misty connaissait, mais il avait appris que la semaine de préparation était pour mieux s'entrainer à ces sorts.

_**Elixir des Larmes des Anges**_

_Durée de préparation :__ Trois jours_

_Effets :__ Trois goutes de cet Elixir, détruit l'âme d'une personne enfermée dans un objet. En trop grande quantité elle détruit l'objet sans tuer l'âme, dans une explosion qui tuerait les personnes aux alentours. Mais si on en boit, elle provoque des crises cardiaques particulièrement douloureuse et mortelle. Utilisé comme poison, elle ferait un bon effet, la personne mourrait, mais seulement au bout de trois jours de souffrance, et elle peut être contrée seulement en faisant boire de l'eau à la victime. L'utiliser comme poison serait donc particulièrement stupide, mais elle est classée comme poison tout de même._

_Signification du nom :__ Elixir des Larmes des Anges est un nom inapproprié pour ce genre de potion, cependant si on y regarde de plus près elle est plutôt bien trouvée. Réalisée pour empoisonner, et connu seulement pour cet effet, elle n'est pas très efficace, on peut donc dire que c'est un poison doux. D'où les « Larmes des Anges », qui sont en fait les larmes qui coulent sur le visage des victimes. « Connu » est un grand mot, car il a été perdu depuis plus de huit siècles._

_Ingrédients :_

_- Racines d'Asphodèle, _

_- Poudre d'Armoise,_

_- Essence d'Ellébore,_

_- Sangsues,_

_- Peau de Serpent d'Arbre, _

_- Fronde de Fougère,_

_- Algue Aquatique,_

_- Etoiles de Terre,_

_- Chrysanthème violette_

_- Sève d'Erable,_

_- Laurier Rose,_

_- Arum Tacheté,_

_- Liquide Explosif d'Eruptif._

Pour détruire une âme il existait aussi la potion des « Ames perdues ». Il l'avait utilisée pour le Diadème parce qu'elle était plus facile à préparer, mais elle était bien plus dangereuse. Cette fois-ci il avait décidé d'utiliser « Les Larmes des Anges ». Harry connaissait donc deux potions capables de détruire une âme, il en connaissait beaucoup plus, mais ce n'était pas pour des Horcruxes. « Les Larmes des Anges » évitaient l'explosion et d'autres complications qui pourrait subvenir dans la potion des « Ames perdues », et surtout que le cœur d'une vierge ne se trouvait pas à chaque coin de rue.

Misty avait terminée la catégorie des antidotes, et était à la moitié des potions de guérisons, ce qui faisait qu'Harry aura bientôt toutes les Potions de Guérisons existantes ou presque.

Harry avait put profiter de Sirius qui était dès à présent à la garde de Poudlard, ainsi que Tonks. Ombrage était toujours la cible des blagues de la part des Fouineurs enfin réunis. Draco était revenu des vacances un peu faible, Hermione avait été scandalisé, Ron s'en foutait, Veronica et Nathalie s'étaient un peu occupé de lui mais sans plus. Harry avait remarqué un petit rictus mais n'y avait fait guère attention, il savait depuis le début de toute façon.

La recherche aux Horcruxe n'avait pas continué, tout avait été détruit. Le médaillon et la bague par Eldric, le journal par lui en deuxième année, le Diadème par lui avec Ginny, la coupe par lui à Gringotts, lui-même par le Pégase, et maintenant il ne lui restait plus que Nagini et Voldemort.

L'Agent de l'A.S.I, Miden, était toujours à Poudlard continuant de protéger les élèves quand il le fallait, aidant les Aurors à rechercher les élèves qui avaient empoisonné d'autres élèves, mais c'était sans espoir.

Harry c'était découvert un coté fou pendant les combats, c'était pendant ses combats contre Ron et Hermione, pour l'entraînement, ainsi qu'avec Eldric quand il le pouvait, ou Sirius et Remus. Il aimait jouer avec les mots et mettre ses adversaires à bout pour qu'ils s'énervent ou se déconcentrent, apparemment il l'avait développé avec Eldric puisqu'il faisait la même chose. Fou parce que ça risquait d'énerver l'adversaire et de le rendre encore plus dangereux. Il restait cependant conscient de ce qu'il faisait et ne le faisait pas quand il ne le fallait pas.

Harry avait remarqué que Ron était particulièrement doué pour la Magie des Cartes, sans être une Magie à par entière, puisqu'elle se fondait avant tout sur des incantations, elle était tout de même pratique. Ron aimait le coté pratique où les sorts était enfermés dans les cartes et pouvait être utilisé plus tard, les Rune étaient à peu près pareil avait répliqué Harry, mais Ron avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas tout ces symbole et que ça ne l'intéressait pas. En plus d'être un Animagus Etalon de couleur Alezan, Ron était un élémentaire terre et feu de niveau Delta toujours. Il était également un combattant redoutable à l'épée, bien qu'au début il n'avait pas été très bon, mais suite aux entrainements qu'ils avaient faits dans la Salle-sur-Demande il était devenu très fort.

Hermione préféré la bonne vieille méthode des sorts, plus précis et plus sûr de marcher. Son arme de prédilection était le poignard, elle se débrouillait aussi à l'épée mais beaucoup moins bien. Son Animagus avait était très pratique, un « Fléreur flairant le bureau d'Ombrage pour fouiner faisant parti du groupe des Fouineurs », dixit Ronald Weasley. Mais grâce à cela ils avaient pu mettre une carte de Ron sous son lit, et elle s'était retrouvée mouillée le soir où elle avait voulu se coucher, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient et ils en étaient sûrs. Elle était également une élémentaire, mais d'eau et d'air, Delta également.

Harry avait apprit à connaitre les trois autres fondateurs, ils lui avaient montrés des passages secrets et des pièces secrètes durant leur discussion en marchant dans le château.

Harry n'avait plus revu la fameuse Maya qu'il avait rencontré au Chemin de Traverse, mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça, apparemment elle n'avait rien révélé sur le retour des autres fondateurs de Poudlard.

Mais ce jour était particulier, non seulement Harry venait de recevoir, une nouvelle fois, un mot d'un certain _E.R_, mais en plus il y avait eu une attaque le matin même à l'école de Salem, les protégés de Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard, il l'avait su grâce a son allié, le professeur Feyrer, professeur d'Arithmancie à Salem. Il avait tout de suite contacté des alliés présents sur le continent pour prévenir par l'intermédiaire de Rigand. Une morte dans l'attaque, heureusement une élève avait réussi à faire fuir les deux protégés à elle toute seul, les autres créatures telles que les Détraqueurs, les Sgatis, ou les Wendigo avait étaient chassées par ses alliés et les professeurs. Cette élève avait préférée rester anonyme.

Mais ce qui fit réagir Harry, et qui fit tourner l'attention du professeur Grezel qui s'occupait du cours du jour portant sur le sort de disparition, fut le mot du troublant _E.R_. Harry ne pouvait pas le montrer à Ron ou Hermione. Ron était partit à l'infirmerie, et Hermione était aussi parti signer, enfin, les papiers comme quoi elle était dès à présent sous la garde de Molly Weasley et Arthur Weasley, mais elle habiterait chez Harry, un règlement prévu depuis un bout de temps, mais que le Ministère n'avait pas trouvé pressant compte tenu des attaques qui se produisait et qui était contrées par des personnes qui disparaissaient.

Ces personnes n'était nulle autre qu'Harry, il préférait combattre seul, aucun souci de protection, ni de reconnaissance en prenant l'apparence de villageois ou de membre de la famille qu'il fallait tuer, donc _E.R_ n'avait aucune inquiétude quant à son rôle d'informateur.

_Serpentard et Voldemort seul, attaque maison des Tonks, maintenant !_

Voilà ce que disait le mot de l'informateur inconnu, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire bondir de sa chaise, mais avant qu'il put faire le moindre geste le professeur Grezel réussi à s'emparer du mot.

- Minerva occupez-vous du cours, Potter avec moi.

- Mais...commença McGonagall qui ne comprenait rien.

Grezel se mit à courir, pour la sortie de Poudlard, il ne connaissait peut-être pas la maison des fameux Tonks, mais Harry connaissait.

- Tu sais où ils habitent ? lui demanda-t-il en courant.

- Oui, c'est une maison à part, dans les environ de…

- On s'en fout Harry !

Puis Godric tourna à droite, un couloir qui menait dans des salles vides, et qui ne menait nulle part ailleurs.

- Ou est-ce que tu…

- CUNERA, cria-t-il.

Une arche apparu, trouble, on y voyait le parc a travers. Ils la passèrent, et se retrouvèrent dehors, Harry était stupéfait il ne connaissait pas du tout ça, il n'avait ressenti aucune magie, rien, étrange et mystérieux. Ils coururent encore, jusqu'à sortir du périmètre anti-transplanage, Harry était désespéré, et s'ils arrivaient trop tard ?

- Vite ! dit Godric.

Harry attrapa le bras tendu de Godric et transplana dans le jardin des Tonks, des bruits de vaisselles cassées, des cris, des sorts se faisaient entendre.

Ils rentrèrent immédiatement, au moment même où deux Avada furent prononcé. Andromeda et Ted Tonks étaient mort, tués par la main de Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard.

- NONNNN, cria Harry, ils venaient à peine de les connaitre, Tonks les avait présenté il y avait à peine une semaine, en dîner avec tout l'ordre, ça avait été une belle soirée.

Godric ne bougea pas, regardant Salazar avec fureur. Voldemort éclata de rire, Salazar, comme Godric, le regarda froidement.

- Tu arrives trop tard Potter, lui dit Voldemort.

Harry se reprit tant bien que mal, ignorant cette phrase qui lui faisait mal.

- Je te tuerais Tom, tu peux en être certain.

- Pour l'instant c'est moi qui tue.

- Le fameux professeur Grezel, dit Salazar, on dit que vous êtes puissant.

Harry comprit, Salazar ne souhaitait pas que Voldemort sache, était-il vraiment avec lui ou jouait-il double-jeu ? Etait-ce lui l'informateur inconnu ? Harry chassa immédiatement cette idée de la tête, c'était absurde.

- On disait aussi que tu étais puissant…il y mille ans, rétorqua Godric, se foutant royalement de la tentative de Salazar pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire à Voldemort.

Voldemort attaqua immédiatement avec un Doloris, qu'Harry évita, ce n'était pas le moment de s'épuiser et de donner tout ce qu'il avait maintenant. Godric évita un sort lancé par Salazar, qui renvoya le même sort que Godric lui renvoya avec le bouclier de l'**Elastique**.

Salazar l'évita ce qui eut pour effet de faire un trou dans le mur de derrière, Godric profita de ce moment d'inattention de Salazar qui fut surpris, pour lui envoyer un autre sort, qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètre et qui le fit passer par le trou. Harry et Voldemort se retrouvèrent seul à combattre dans la maison.

Harry évita le sortilège mortel de Voldemort, puis envoya un **Stupéfix** innocent pour enchainer ensuite avec le sort de la **Mort Violente**.

Voldemort contra le premier avec un simple **Protego**, puis évita le deuxième. En même temps qu'il évita il lança un sortilège de **Brûlure**, le Loup de Feu d'Harry sortit et fusionna avec le sort pour le faire disparaitre, puis fonça sur Voldemort, qui envoya un jet d'eau particulièrement puissant qui fit désintégrer le Loup. Harry envoya un enchantement appelé **Fil Enflammé**, un fil de feu sortit de sa baguette et alla entourer Voldemort, qui eut un sursaut, mais il réussit à y échapper, Harry se prit un caillou dans la tête, dut à une explosion causé par le combat des deux fondateurs, Voldemort en profita et jeta un sort qui brûla Harry, enfin son vieux pull et son vieux tee shirt, ayant laissé sa cape sur son lit.

Harry se retrouva torse nu, Voldemort fut surprit par ce qu'il vit et se prit les **Gouttelettes Sataniques **d'Harry, ce qui brûla Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un **Finite Maléficium**.

Il jeta ensuite un Doloris à Harry, mais cette fois-si Harry se le prit de plein fouet, mais à la surprise de Voldemort il ne cria pas, les symboles qui était sur le torse d'Harry s'étaient mit à s'illuminer, pas une lumière éblouissante mais juste assez pour se voir.

- Qu'est ce que… commença Voldemort.

- Surpris Tom ? Ne trouves-tu pas que la Magie du Sang est utile ?

- Il n'y a que les Vampires qui en sont capable !

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas en être un, je n'ai pas de crocs. Croyais-tu pouvoir me vaincre aussi facilement ? **Spiro Draconis **!

- **Spiro Gelidus **! contra Voldemort.

Le Souffle des Glaces de Voldemort percuta le Souffle du Dragon d'Harry, provoquant de la buée.

- TA BAGUETTE N'EST RIEN FACE A LA MIENNE POTTER ! cria Voldemort au-dessus du bruit que produisait non seulement leurs sorts, mais aussi le combat des fondateurs qui avait monté en intensité.

Harry fut déconcentré un moment, donnant à Voldemort plus d'espace pour pousser son souffle vers Harry.

Une nouvelle baguette ! C'était obligé, il n'y avait plus pensé, et elle était apparemment plus puissante que l'ancienne sinon il n'aurait pas dit ça.

- ET POURTANT TU ES AUTANT INCAPABLE DE ME BATTRE, répliqua Harry.

Harry arrêta son sort et se transforma immédiatement en Dzêta Feu, faisant fit du **Souffle des Glaces **de Voldemort il fonça sur lui et prit de l'ampleur.

Harry était le feu, il saccageait tout, Voldemort était au centre du feu, la maison était en feu, Harry augmenta la température et ordonna à son Loup de foncer sur Voldemort une nouvelle fois.

Voldemort se fit éjecter de la maison, et se retrouva sur l'aire de combat des deux fondateurs, Harry s'arrêta récupéra vite les corps des parents de Tonks et avec l'élément de l'air les plaça un peu plus loin. Il se mit devant Voldemort, laissant la maison prendre feu toute seule. Il se baissa pour éviter le sort de **Tranche** de Salazar, Voldemort en profita et se releva, jetant un Doloris qu'Harry arrêta encore une fois grâce à la Magie du Sang.

Harry fit apparaitre son Bâton de Pouvoir et visa Voldemort.

- **Fulgeo Calculus**, lança Harry.

Le sort élémentaire Terre, eut pour effet de faire appel à tous les cailloux des alentours qui se jetèrent sur Voldemort.

- **Sincdium**, incanta Voldemort.

Un bouclier noir avec des yeux rouges apparut devant Voldemort et arrêta les cailloux. Harry profita du moment d'inattention de Voldemort pour tracer une Runes grâce à la baguette en bois de Sureau qui avait remplacé le Bâton.

Après avoir tracé la Rune Harry attendit, sourire aux lèvres, il ne bougea plus, regardant du coin de l'œil le combat de Godric et Salazar qui faisait rage, ils connaissaient tous les deux la méthode de combat de l'autre.

Voldemort se débarrassa des cailloux et pointa Harry de sa baguette, immédiatement après un sort bleu en sortit et frappa une chose invisible qui eut pour effet de créer à Harry le contrôle du sort.

Le sort se mit à tournoyer autour d'Harry, Harry fit comme si rien ne se passait et jeta sort sur sort à Voldemort qui faisait la même chose.

Salazar et Godric en étaient venus au combat à l'épée, venant d'une époque lointaine c'était normal.

Tout à coup le sort bleu qui tournoyait autour d'Harry prit de la longueur et claqua comme un fouet, Harry avait dû dédoubler sa concentration pour pouvoir changer la structure même du sort, l'avantage d'avoir attendu c'est que Voldemort ne pouvait pas le contrer aussi facilement que si c'était un sort venant directement d'Harry.

Le sort fouetta Voldemort aussi souvent qu'Harry jetait des sorts. Harry vit Salazar se faire éjecter et se retrouver à terre.

Voldemort transplana ne pouvant plus rien faire face à Harry, tous ses enchantements, maléfices, et sorts, étaient contrés ou évités, rarement Harry se prenait des sorts.

Salazar fit la même chose au moment ou un sort allait le frapper.

C'était fini, un combat en plus, faisant deux morts, Harry se retrouvait avec quelques égratignures et brûlures, rien de bien grave, Godric en revanche avait le bras gauche en sang. L'arcade sourcilière droite ouverte, et l'épaule gauche démise.

- Ne bougez pas Godric, dit Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai connu pire. Helga saura me soigner.

- Laissez-moi au moins remettre votre épaule en place.

Avec un geste las, il laissa faire Harry. La baguette de Sureau toujours dans la main, Harry colla sa baguette sur l'épaule et fit couler sa magie sur l'épaule et dans un craquement sinistre, et dans un souffle de douleur de Godric, l'épaule se remit en place, il en profita également pour faire apparaitre un t-shirts et un pull pour cacher les symboles Vampiriques ainsi que ses bracelets. Il fut reconnaissant envers Godric de ne pas lui poser de question.

- Allons chercher les Tonks, déclara Godric.

Harry souffla, encore des morts, qu'allait-il dire à Tonks, des larmes coulèrent, pas vraiment du fait de la morts des Tonks, ça l'attristait, mais il ne les connaissait pas assez pour les pleurer. C'était surtout pour Tonks qu'il pleurait.

- Tu les connaissais de puis longtemps ? demanda Godric doucement.

- Non, mais je connais leur fille, elle va être effondrée, elle les adorait.

Devdar apparut à droite d'Harry.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Harry…

- La ferme toi ! Tu ne viens me voir pratiquement jamais, je te vois qu'une fois par semaine environ et tu viens me dire que je n'y suis pour rien ? Tu étais où ? éclata Harry.

- Je cherchais où étaient les Maîtres des Ténèbres, répondit-il calmement

- Pourquoi s'en sont-ils prit à eux ? Ils n'ont rien fait.

- Réfléchis Harry, si je fais le lien avec ce que tu connais, je dirais que cette Bellatrix Lestrange voulait faire souffrir sa nièce en tuant sa propre sœur.

- Encore elle !

- Récupère les corps Harry, et emmène-les à Poudlard, lui dit Godric. Suis-moi, ils ont le droit d'être enterré dans la crypte de Poudlard.

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus et même s'il ne savait pas ou était la crypte il n'avait pas le morale de se poser des questions. Il se baissa, et empoigna un bras de Ted et d'Andromeda Tonks.

- Je transplane où ?

- Je vais nous faire transplaner, répondit-il.

Il prit Harry par son épaule droite et transplana. Devdar transplana lui-même dans la crypte, en suivant la signature magique.

- Assieds-toi, dit Godric, laisses-moi faire.

Harry s'assit, et regarda la crypte, elle ne devait pas être à Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner à l'intérieur.

- Comment vous avez fait pour transplaner ici, demanda Harry d'une voix lasse.

- Je suis le gardien de la crypte, tout comme Rowena l'est du bureau directorial, et Helga de la cachette.

- Et Salazar ?

- On a créé ce gardiennage après sa mort. Il est malheureux que la crypte soit partie aux oubliettes, tes parents auraient eu leur place ici.

- Qui peut y être ?

- Ceux que je juge aptes.

Il était peut-être mort, mais Harry connaissait nombre moyen pour faire ce genre de chose. Comme Godric avait fait pour créer le Choixpeau, il l'avait fait pour la crypte mais avec seulement ses idées.

La crypte était grande, des cercueils étaient rangés les uns après les autres. Godric avait posé les corps sur une sorte de tables en marbre où, plus tard, les cercueils seraient installés.

- Tu sais Harry, cette crypte est accessible à toute personne que je juge apte, et en général je laisse passer tout le monde, elle est faite pour les morts de guerre. Les Mangemorts ne seront pas enterré ici, mais ceux qui se batte pour le bien, oui.

- Ce serait bien qu'elle puisse être accessible à tous.

- Elle l'est ! Il suffit de le demander en entrant à Poudlard et une porte apparaitra. Cette crypte est très bien éclairée, les cercueils sont obligatoirement blancs, et les corps qui y sont à l'intérieur sont très bien protégés, tout est fait pour que tout le monde puisse y accéder.

Deux cercueils apparurent soudainement derrière les corps des Tonks, Godric laissa les corps à l'extérieur, avec quelques sorts qu'il avait appliqué, toutes les blessures et marques de sang avaient disparus. Les corps étaient parfaits, si l'on pouvait dire dans les circonstances actuelles, pour les présenter à Nymphadora Tonks, fille d'Andromeda Tonks née Black et Ted Tonks.

Encore des êtres morts, pour une juste cause, qu'ils ne verront pas aboutir.

_Fin _

_Publication du prochain chapitre :_ 1er Mai 2010

_Titre du prochain chapitre :_ B.U.S.E Facile et Attaque Difficile


	40. BUSE Facile et Attaque Difficile

Note de l'auteur : Suite à vos réponses je donne ma réponse et donne ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que normalement prévu, régalez-vous et à la prochaine.

Correctrice : **Angie**

**CHAPITRE XXXIX : BUSES Faciles et Attaque Difficile**

_Précédemment :_

_Encore des êtres morts, pour une cause juste qu'ils ne verront pas._

_Maintenant :_

Un mois plus tard, Tonks n'était toujours pas remise, même si elle allait un peu mieux. Sirius et Remus était, chacun leur tour, mais plus souvent Remus, constamment avec elle. Normalement elle aurait dû avoir un seul jour de congé, mais Harry avait fait marcher sa propre autorité pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre, un jour de congé pour la mort des parents, ce n'était rien.

Harry n'arrivait pas lui-même à s'en remettre, pour lui, c'était sa faute, s'il était arrivé plus tôt, ils ne seraient pas morts. Il se retrouvait, avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny, à Alenantar, suite à une grosse dispute entre lui et Devdar.

Devdar avait dit qu'Harry prendrait l'habitude de tout mettre sur le dos de Voldemort, et qu'il ne se sentirait plus coupable, que c'était une simple question d'habitude. Harry s'était tout de suite énervé.

Avec quelques sorts pour Hermione, Ron et Ginny, et la Métamorphomagie pour Harry, ils s'étaient trouvé ou retrouvé une apparence Elfique.

Ils avaient décidé, enfin plutôt Harry, d'aller réviser pour les BUSES à Alenantar, dans le parc Salianne. Hermione avait un sac rempli de livre, d'un niveau sûrement beaucoup plus élevé que celui des cinquièmes années, même si elle avait dû prendre les livres des cinquièmes années pour réviser.

Ron avait également un sac, sauf qu'il avait simplement les livres qui concernaient les sujets qui tomberaient aux BUSES, les connaissant déjà, il voulait juste s'assurer de ne pas les rater.

Ginny avait également un sac rempli de livre pour réviser et passer en cinquième année, et Harry n'avait rien, tout été dans sa tête, l'Occlumencie mélangé à la Magie Sacrée était une bénédiction.

L'Occlumencie que lui avait apprit Albus, avant qu'il reçoive son héritage, n'était pas fait pour revisionner ses souvenirs, il fallait une Pensine, alors que mélangé à la Magie Sacrée, il pouvait les revisionner.

Comme prévu Ernie Macmillan, leur avait demandé combien d'heure ils passaient pour réviser, et comme prévu, le professeur Chourave était venu à leur rescousse.

Aucune attaque n'avait été lancée, et donc rien à contrer. Harry s'inquiéter tout de même, l'année dernière, pour lui, Voldemort était resté dans l'ombre, et même si aujourd'hui il ne l'était pas il n'agissait pas énormément non plus, et ça ne signifiait qu'une chose, quelque chose de terrible se préparait.

Ron et Ginny avaient tous les deux les oreilles bouchées, et murmuraient des incantations ou définitions, Hermione avait _Réussir ses sortilèges_ sur les genoux.

Harry et Ron étaient assis contre un arbre côte à côte, Ginny était appuyé sur les genoux relevés d'Harry, Hermione qui avait vu ça, avait trouvé l'idée bonne et avait fait la même chose.

Alors pendant que Ginny, Hermione et Ron révisaient, Harry passait ses mains dans les cheveux de sa dulcinée, des cheveux doux et magnifique, aucune protestation ne se faisait entendre. Harry se pencha sur ce que Ron révisait, les charmes de Réjouissance.

- N'oubliez pas qu'il ne faut ne le dire à personne, rappela Harry pour la énième fois, avec Albus c'était une relation mentor apprentis qui lui convenait parfaitement, il ne voulait surtout pas que ça change.

Ron et Ginny ne répondirent pas, à l'exaspération d'Harry, mais Hermione le rembarra bien fait et vite fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour réviser toi ! l'agressa-t-elle en relevant la tête de son manuel.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réviser, grogna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Dumby à ta leçon d'hier pourtant !

- Je m'y mets, déclara-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas tord.

Dumby avait commencé les leçons le quatorze Février, un jour très important pour la Magie des Trois Degrés. Harry en était toujours à la même étape, le deuxième degré, il pouvait affirmer que cette Magie était la plus compliqué à maîtriser. Ca faisait quatre mois qu'il y travaillait et toujours au même endroit.

La deuxième étape, pensée et geste, sans baguette.

Harry regarda autour de lui, des branche mortes étaient au sol, il pouvait s'entrainer dessus. Il se concentra sur sa seule magie, voulant l'extérioriser sans pour autant la montrer, la difficulté était là. Savoir contrôler sa Magie à un tel point qu'on pouvait la modifier comme on le voulait, Harry n'était pas parfait sur ce point, mais il avait réussis une fois il pouvait donc le réussir une deuxième fois.

Ce concentrant le plus qu'il le pouvait pour assoir son autorité sur sa magie, ne lui laissant aucune marge de liberté, il fit l'un des exercices que Dumby lui avait dit de réaliser, extérioriser sa magie, puis modifier sa structure.

Au début il avait cru devoir changer la forme et la couleur, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il devait la diviser, séparer les couleurs, leur faire prendre une forme chacune, puis leur faire changer de couleur séparément. Le faire à l'extérieur de soi, était plus facile que de le faire à l'intérieur, dans le noyau même.

Il se concentra donc et extériorisa sa magie, elle sortit de ses pores, Hermione, Ginny et Ron levèrent la tête curieux de voir ce qu'Harry allait faire, ils assistaient très rarement à ses entrainement avec Dumby, donc ils en profitaient ici.

L'aura d'Harry était devant eux quatre flottant dans l'air brillant de milles éclat sous le soleil du mois de Juin. Blanche tirant sur le rouge, les taches noires avaient disparut, il n'était plus l'Horcruxe de Voldemort. Il était certain que s'il n'était pas un Anilanguie il n'aurait plus la possibilité de parler aux serpents.

Son aura à lui était donc blanche allant vers le rouge, ou rouge extrêmement clair, mais à quelques endroits il y avait du pur blanc ou du pur rouge, ses couleurs il ne les avait vu, c'était Dumby qui lui avait mit le nez dessus.

Harry devait donc réussir à séparer ses trois couleurs. Le pur blanc du Pégase, le pur rouge de sa mère qui lui avait transmis une infime partie de son aura en lui conférant une protection volontairement, et le rouge très clair de sa propre aura, sa magie.

Il divisa ses trois couleurs, il se retrouva donc avec trois nuages, un rouge clair, un pur blanc, et un rouge éclatant.

Chacun prit une forme différente, choisit par Harry. Le pur blanc fut un Lion blanc, le rouge fut un Etalon, et le rouge clair fut un Fléreur.

Harry regarda Hermione qui lui sourit, puis Ron souriant également, il leur sourit à son tour. Ginny regardait ce spectacle de couleur et de forme, ne comprenant que le lion.

Harry se concentra encore plus puis les trois formes changèrent de forme et de couleur, une chose extrêmement difficile. Ce fut une envolée de Colombe blanche qui s'éparpilla autour de l'arbre.

Harry avait changé les couleurs et les formes un bon exercice, et maintenant rassembler les trois aura et changer la couleur des trois dans une même forme.

Les colombes revinrent devant eux et se réunirent. Ce fut un lion majestueux qui se présenta, d'une couleur marron clair et une crinière plus foncé, plus gros que la normale. Il se cambra puis explosa, des millions de particule s'éparpillèrent autour d'eux, passant dans les cheveux, les recoiffant, lissant ceux d'Hermione, démêlant ceux de Ginny, qu'Harry avait emmêlé, coiffant ceux de Ron qui était décoiffé, puis rentrèrent en Harry.

- C'était excellent Harry, félicita Hermione.

- Et magnifique, rajouta Ginny en l'embrassant.

- Et ça c'est déplacé, dit Ron.

Ginny lui tira la langue et embrassa une nouvelle fois Harry en regardant Ron, qui se remit à lire son livre.

Ginny fit la même chose.

- Maintenant sépare les couleurs de ton noyau, et ensuite tu feras léviter un bout de bois.

Harry acquiesça les directives d'Hermione, qui se remit à lire son livre.

Harry se concentra le plus fort que possible, toute son attention était tourné vers son noyau, il devait réussir sans y entrer, il devait rester conscient.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la magie bouillait en lui, résistant à la pression d'Harry qui était en sueur. Elle ne se laissait pas faire, Harry croyait avoir le contrôle total de sa Magie auparavant, mais il s'était trompé. La Magie des Trois l'avait remis à sa place, mais il avait assez de contrôle avant pour faire ce qu'il faisait, mais maintenant il fallait qu'il la contrôle dans sa totalité et parfaitement.

Puis il réussit pour la deuxième fois, la Magie se laissa faire, elle abandonna. Il devait le faire plusieurs fois, mais petit à petit pour qu'à force elle ne cherche plus à résister.

Harry s'essuya le front, puis se concentra une nouvelle fois. Cette fois il devait réussir à faire léviter la brindille de bois devant eux en le pensant et avec la main, sans faire sortir sa Magie, mais en l'utilisant tout de même.

Regardant le bout de bois, il leva sa main et petit à petit il se souleva, centimètres par centimètres, il lévita jusqu'à atteindre les deux mètres, puis il relâcha. Enhardis de sa réussite, il recommença une nouvelle fois, puis s'arrêta, sous les félicitations de ses amis, et de sa petite-amie.

Le lendemain matin, le Lundi, la première épreuve commença, celui de sortilège. Comme l'année dernière il y eut les mêmes réponses, qui suivait les mêmes questions. Très facile, l'épreuve était vraiment très facile, quoique rien de bien surprenant pour Harry, le niveau des cinquièmes années était bien en-dessous de ses connaissances et de ses capacités. Et c'est pour ça que l'épreuve pratique fut également réussie avec une facilité déconcertante.

Hermione était plus que ravie, elle avait aussi réussi et elle en était sûre, et Ron relatait ses exploits pendant l'épreuve pratique. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une parfaite illusion d'une envolée de flamant rose, le professeur Tofty, qui avait été son examinateur avait été tellement stupéfait qu'il lui avait demandé d'en faire un vrai, ce que Ron fit avec plaisir, il était sûr d'avoir réussi.

L'épreuve théorique du lendemain se passa avec autant d'excellence pour le Trio d'or, comme les appelaient les professeurs. Harry n'avait pas oublié la définition du sortilège du Transfert.

L'épreuve pratique fut aussi facile que de jeter un Lumos, l'iguane disparut aussi facilement que l'année dernière, et Hannah Abbot, réussi à faire disparaitre son furet au lieu de le le transformer en vol de flamant rose comme l'année dernière. Harry l'avait aidé la veille pour lui faire bien réviser ce sort, il l'avait prise en pitié l'année dernière, il ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

L'examen de Botanique eut lieu le mercredi, il réussit à éviter la morsure du Géranium Dentu, et l'examen théorique c'était aussi bien passé, tout jusque là était parfait, il avait tout réussi facilement.

Le lendemain fut celui de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry, avant même de commencer, était encore plus sûr de réussir qu'avec les autres examens. Il repoussa aussi bien l'Epouvantard que l'année dernière, qui c'était transformé en Détraqueur. Et comme il l'avait déjà fait, le professeur Tofty lui demanda de produire un Patronus. Encore une fois Harry se régala de le montrer à Ombrage, un sourire sur le visage.

Le Vendredi Harry passa ses épreuves de Runes Anciennes accompagné d'Hermione, autant réussir à avoir le plus de meilleur note, il les passait en candidat libre mais il les passait quand même c'était pareil. Hermione ne confondit pas, cette fois-ci, _ehwaz_ avec _eihwaz_, elle avait été très fière.

Le week-end se passa en toute tranquillité, pas de révision avaient décidés les Fouineurs, Ginny avait préféré rester avec ses amis pour réviser, Hermione n'avait put s'empêcher de prendre des livres. Ils s'étaient entraîné pour les sorts, pour les combats, pas pour les Potions ou autre, bien qu'ils connaissent les questions qui seront posé, en gros.

L'épreuve de Potion du Lundi, autant théorique que pratique, se passa vraiment bien, Harry était devenu extrêmement fort dans ce domaine, alors rien de bien particulier pour lui.

L'épreuve de Soins aux Créatures Magiques se passa admirablement bien, l'épreuve théorique d'Astronomie du Mercredi matin, se passa bien également, Harry n'avait pas oublié de mentionner toute les lunes de Jupiter.

L'après midi, fut consacré à l'épreuve de Divination, bien qu'Harry sut qu'il avait réussi cette épreuve, en ne connaissant que la théorie, ça servait, par contre la boule de cristal n'avait vraiment pas marché.

Mais il avait quand même dû emprunter un retourneur de temps pour passer l'épreuve d'Arithmancie, qu'il passa admirablement en détaillant des choses qui était d'un niveau bien au-delà du niveau de l'épreuve, il rendit tout de même le retourneur de temps à l'examinatrice à la fin de l'épreuve.

Il aurait pu se servir de ses connaissances et de ses pouvoirs pour retourner en arrière mais il ne fallait pas que le ministère sache qu'il le faisait et que personne ne suspecte cette capacité.

L'épreuve d'Astronomie se passa sans l'incident normalement prévu, Ombrage n'ayant pas eu les pouvoirs qu'elle avait l'année dernière, ils purent donc remplir la carte en toute tranquillité et parfaitement dans le cas d'Harry, même s'il avait dû revoir un souvenir pour ça, ce n'était pas de la triche puisqu'il le connaissait, et chacun doit utiliser toute ses capacités pour réussir, alors il l'a fait.

Le dernier examen fut celui d'Histoire de la Magie qui se passa le lendemain après-midi. Eldric lui avait assez rabâché que l'histoire était important pour comprendre certains faits présent pour qu'ils se souvienne d'à peu près tout, et s'il avait des trous de mémoires il faisait un petit tours dans son esprit. Sauf qu'à un moment, même son esprit n'avait pu lui donner la réponse à une question, il devait lui-même ne pas avoir écouté la fois où Eldric lui en avait parlé. Mais ce qui le troubla fut la douleur qu'il ressentit dans tout son corps, il sentait son sang chauffer, puis ça s'arrêta, Harry ne sut pas ce que c'était, il laissa tomber.

Dans l'ensemble tout se passa très bien. Il avait réussi ses BUSES et s'il disait vrai, et c'est ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait absolument rien loupé, même l'examen d'Etudes des Moldus, auxquels il avait bien rigolé. Les questions comme : _De quoi se servent les Moldus pour soulever de très gros objets ? 1- Une grue 2- Une baguette 3- Une balance_

Les réponses proposées étaient tellement stupides qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Dans tous les cas, la seule préoccupation d'Harry était que Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch, un peu grâce à Ron qui avait su arrêter beaucoup de buts, il s'était énormément amélioré.

Et la coupe des quatre maisons était aussi assuré pour les Gryffondors, quoi de plus surprenant avec la connaissance d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ron suite aux entraînements, il ne fallait pas oublier non plus, les points gagnés par les autres élèves.

C'est alors qu'un imprévu se présenta en la personne de Devdar qui apparu juste derrière lui, affolé. Ce qui fit taire tout le monde, et donc tout le monde entendit.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-il.

- Quoi ! agressa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Les maîtres des Ténèbres attaquent, on m'a dit de te donner ce mot, puis il disparut aussi soudainement.

_Défenses, tombées, nombreux, besoin d'aide, vite, Royaume._

_Calurion_

Harry se leva immédiatement, malheureusement pour lui, aucun de ses alliés, ne faisant pas parti de l'Alliance, ne connaissait l'emplacement du Royaume, il devait donc se débrouiller.

- Albus ! appela-t-il. Venez avec moi, j'ai besoin de vous ! Professeur McGonagall, prenez la charge de Poudlard, appelez autant d'Aurors que possible pour protéger Poudlard.

- Potter, vous…

- LA-FERME, éclata Harry en prenant ses yeux d'Empereur, je suis l'Empereur, vous me devez le respect alors vous la-fermez et obéissez au professeur McGonagall, s'énerva Harry contre Ombrage.

Harry avait déjà fait sortir une infime partie de son aura, qui caressait sa peau, pour se préparer.

Albus était à ses cotés avec Hermione et Ron, Ginny s'était levé.

- Bobby !

Son Elfe de Maison apparu instantanément. Il l'avait appelé lui, car il ne s'occupait que de la maison, les autres s'occupaient d'autres choses, il voulait lui demandait de leur faire passer un message.

- Oui maître, dit-il sans pour autant s'incliner.

- Dis à Misty, Rilaya, Riyine et Rigand, de venir aux Royaumes d'Alenantar, à l'infirmerie, avec autant de Potion et de plante que possible pour guérir, vous aiderez.

- Bien maître, et il disparut précipitamment.

- Ginny tu restes, ce combat est beaucoup trop dangereux, Ron et Hermione aussi.

- Je…

- Pas de discussion !

C'est alors que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit. Les Weasley au complet, y compris Percy, ainsi que Remus, Sirius et Tonks entrèrent affolés.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! commença Remus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Albus on n'a pas le temps !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius.

Harry attrapa Albus et toucha la chevalière de sa famille qu'il avait transformée en Portoloin Réceptif le dimanche où ils avaient révisé. Juste avant qu'ils disparaissent Hermione réussit à s'accrocher au bras d'Harry.

- HERMIONE ! cria Ron.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda une nouvelle fois Sirius.

- Une attaque ! répondit Ron dépité en s'affalant sur le banc.

- Où ? s'écria Arthur.

- On ne sait pas, dit Ginny toujours debout.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux et posa une question à Sirius, alors que le professeur Rogue passait à coté d'eux en regardant Sirius, Ron supposa qu'il allait demander des Aurors au Ministère.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une personne qui protégeait Poudlard, qui était accompagné par une dizaine d'Auror.

- Chef Miden, commença Sirius, les Weasley ont été attaqué par des Mangemorts, ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, malheureusement leur maison a été détruite, ils sont venu demander de l'aide au professeur Dumbledore.

- Que fait Mademoiselle Tonks ici dans ce cas, elle est en congé.

- Elle mangeait avec les Weasley ainsi que le professeur Lupin.

- Et le professeur Dumbledore ? Où est-il ?

C'est alors qu'un parchemin apparu devant Miden qui l'intercepta. Et c'est prit d'une impulsion plus autoritaire qu'il parla plus vite.

- Black allez appeler de l'aide au Ministère, il nous faut des Aurors.

- Le professeur Rogue y est allé, Mr Potter nous a signalé de prendre cette précaution, dit le professeur McGonagall.

- Ce n'est plus une précaution ! Des Mangemorts vont arriver. Black, allez chercher des renforts, le plus que possible. Professeur McGonagall vous connaissez votre métier, je vous laisse mettre les enfants en sécurités.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ? demanda Tonks.

- Vous êtes en congé vous n'avez pas…

- Je suis une Auror avant tout, Et il y a besoin d'Auror.

- Bien, vous allez, avec Ginger, protéger la tour des Gryffondors !

- Je serais plus utile au combat !

- Pas de discussion, vous exécutez ! répliqua Miden.

Tonks partit avec un autre Auror. McGonagall partit également, pour aller prévenir les élèves de retourner dans leur salle commune.

- Pledey, Kifmoon, Serpentard! Carter, Blue, Poufsouffle! Arington, Bradley, Serdaigle! Les autres préparez-vous dans le parc. Exécution!

Puis ils partirent tous, exécutant les ordres de leur supérieur hiérarchique qui, de sa main droite, appuya sur son oreille droite, Ron put entendre :

- Ici, l'Agent Miden, grade 2, demande de renfort pour A1, au R.E, attaque de niveau 7. Je répète, ici, l'Agent Miden, grade 2, demande de renfort pour A1, au R.E, attaque de niveau 7, transmission terminé !

Puis il se mit à courir, laissant derrière lui le bout de papier, qu'Arthur ramassa.

- Attaque, R.E, niveau 7, renfort, Potter, lut-il.

- C'est Harry, déclara Mme Weasley inutilement.

- Que tout le monde retourne dans leur salle commune immédiatement, deux professeurs vont vous accompagner.

- EN SILENCE, cria Ombrage !

McGonagall regarda froidement Ombrage puis se dirigea vers les Weasley qui regardaient Ron intensément.

- Quoi !

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, demanda Arthur.

- J'en sais rien, Je ne savais même pas qu'Harry avait des codes, c'est ce Miden qui a dut lui apprendre, ils partaient en forêt parfois.

- Arthur, Molly, allez avec vos enfants dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et restez-y.

- On pourrait avoir besoin de nous, répliqua Arthur.

- Vos enfants ont besoin de vous !

- Viens Arthur, Minerva a raison. Les enfants, venez.

- Mais maman…

- Ron ! Je t'ai dit que tu venais ! Tu m'as déjà désobéi une fois en allant t'entraîner, je ne veux plus rien savoir aujourd'hui, tu suis ta famille, où je te jure, sur Merlin en personne, que je te le ferais regretter amèrement.

Ron baissa la tête et suivi sa famille, tandis que McGonagall allait faire comme les autres professeurs, protéger Poudlard avec les Aurors.

Dans le Royaume d'Alenantar, Harry combattait contre une des armées alliées à Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard, mais eux n'y étaient pas, et il n'avait pas la tête à se poser la question. Mais celui qui posait le plus de problème était un Elfe noir, puissant, le chef semblait-il. En tout cas, le meilleur guerrier, qui combattait contre Calurion.

Trolls, Elfes noirs, Orques, se battaient contre les Elfes blancs et les Vampires présents, Hiswen n'était pas encore arrivé avec son armée, ni Bulbo, et Harry avait déjà l'impression que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, et pourtant ça ne faisait que commencer.

Vlad le poussa sur la gauche, et de ce fait le sauva d'un rayon bleu venant d'un Elfe blanc, un sort perdu. Harry se releva et se remit aux cotés de Vlad.

- VA CREVER EN ENFER, cria l'Elfe noir que combattait Calurion.

- TU AS TUE TON PROPRE NEVEU ET TA PROPRE NIÈCE ! répliqua Calurion. ESPECE DE SALOPARD !!!

- TES ENFANTS ÉTAIENT DES INCAPABLES, LE TRÔNE ME REVENAIT.

Puis ils continuèrent avec plus d'acharnement à combattre, le meilleur combattant des Elfes noirs était le frère de Calurion, et il avait réussi à tuer Sania et Elvendir, les enfants de Calurion.

- **Carptivus**, lança Harry à un Elfe qui était en train de sauter sur Vlad par derrière. Puis d'un sort informulé il le tua vite fait bien fait.

Tout d'un coup Vlad pointa sa baguette sur la tête d'Harry.

- Ne bouge plus, dit-il froidement.

_Fin_

_Et voici la fin de ce chapitre, la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine, mercredi ou jeudi._

_Titre du prochain chapitre_: _Traitre et mort  
_


	41. Traitre et Mort

**Correctrice : Angie**

**CHAPITRE XL : Traitre et Mort**

_Précédemment :_

_Tout d'un coup Vlad pointa sa baguette sur la tête d'Harry._

_- Ne bouge plus, dit-il froidement._

_Maintenant :_

- **Duro stratum corneum**, lança Vlad froidement.

Harry ne bougea plus, faisant confiance en Vlad, ils avaient assez combattu ensemble en entraînement pour savoir son mode de fonctionnement.

Ce sort, Harry ne pensait pas vraiment à l'utiliser, ce n'était pas un de ses préférés. En gros il durcit les cellules mortes sur la peau, et pour que ce bouclier, basé sur la Métamorphose, tienne il ne fallait pas bouger.

Harry sentit une légère douleur dans le dos, signe que le sort avait rebondi puis il se secoua un peu, et les cellules mortes durcies, tombèrent. Harry avait créé un bouclier autour d'eux pour contrer les sorts offensifs, pendant que Vlad le protégeait lui, du sort qui lui arrivait par derrière. Grâce à la Magie Ancienne, son amitié pour Vlad avait réussi à tenir contre ses attaquants. Le pouvoir de l'amour.

Harry aurait bien utilisé un sortilège très puisant pour se débarrasser des ennemis, mais il risquait de toucher les alliés en même temps.

- Bleidd, Bran ! appela Harry, ses gardiens, respectivement le loup et le corbeau, gardien du feu et de l'air.

Bleidd sortit de lui puis sur l'ordre d'Harry fonça sur le plus d'adversaire qu'il put, et à chaque fois qu'il se faisait « tuer » il ressortait d'Harry. Bran fit la même chose, il sortit d'Harry et vola, et gênant et en attaquant le plus d'adversaire que possible.

- HARRY…**AVADA KEDAVRA**...C'EST…**PROTEGO**…**AVADA KEDAVRA**…**PROTEGO**…MERDE ! le sort mauve venait de passer sa protection et il se le prit dans le bras gauche, lui faisant une entaille pas très profonde. **Ariste Spectam Maristerem**, enchaina-t-il. Un gros sort jaune sortit de sa baguette et s'écrasa contre l'Orque qui était à une dizaine de mètre, créant une explosion qui éjecta les personnes des alentours. C'EST LE MOMENT D'UTILISER TON ANIMAGUS.

- NON, JE RISQUERAIS DE TUER DES ALLIES, répondit-il tout en jetant une dizaine de sorts avec la deuxième partie de son esprit qui était dédoublé.

**- AVADA KEDAVRA, EXPELLIARMUS, CARPTIVUS, STUPEFIX, FERES, ADTRAHO ! **

Burdock se plaça à gauche d'Harry, puisque Vlad était à sa droite, Burdock lui protégeait l'arrière et son coté gauche, Vlad l'arrière et le coté droit, tandis qu'Harry assumait la tâche de repousser le plus d'ennemi que possible en face de lui, l'entrée du Royaume là ou affluait l'ennemi, mais les défenseurs s'étaient mêlé, en dehors et à l'entré du royaume, aux ennemis, rendant la tâche d'Harry plus difficile.

- BAISSEZ-VOUS, cria Burdock.

Vlad et Harry lui obéirent, et comme lui ils se baissèrent. Harry vit une centaines de sorts lui passer par-dessus la tête.

- Une partie de mes hommes est arrivé, murmura Burdock pendant que les jets continuer à être lancé au-dessus de leur tête par centaine, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, toute l'Angleterre est attaqué aux point stratégique.

- On s'en contentera, l'A.S.I est largement capable de nous aider.

Harry avait compris le jour où il avait reçu la lettre de Ron et d'Hermione comme quoi ils avaient été attaqués par Ged Lenter. Burdock McDonald était le chef sorcier de l'Agence de Sécurité International, le nom de Paladin était une couverture si les Agents se faisaient capturer par des malfaiteurs, le collier qu'ils avaient disparaissait, pour réapparaitre seulement quand ils étaient libres.

- NONNNNNNNN, cria Vlad, CALURION.

Il se mit à courir, vers la droite d'Harry, et se jeta sur Calurion, la personne qu'il considérait comme son père.

- C'est reparti, s'écria Burdock en se relevant alors que les jets s'étaient arrêtés.

Harry se releva, et se remit à jeter sort sur sort, tout à coup Riyine apparut à coté d'Harry, entouré d'un halot vert écarlate, et c'est avec sa voix fluette qu'elle lui parla en aidant Harry à se protéger en transformant les sorts en poignards et en les renvoyant, ou avec de simples bouclier.

- Mr Dumbledore et Miss Granger s'en sortiront. Mr Dumbledore un peu plus difficilement mais il ira bien.

- Merci Riyine, tu peux t'en aller.

Et elle disparut, en même temps Bleidd ressortit de lui et courut à l'extérieur allant plus loin que les ennemis, puis ce fut le tour de Bran de ressortir et s'envoler plus loin que là où étaient les ennemis, Harry ne comprenait pas, mais s'ils allaient là-bas c'était pour une raison.

Quand ils étaient apparu à l'aide du Portoloin, Ils s'étaient retrouvé, comme à chaque fois qu'Harry rejoignait le Royaume d'Ardäné, à l'entrée. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvé au cœur de l'action, Harry avait eu l'immense réflexe et sa rapidité, dû à ses coté de Loup-garou et de Vampire, de se baisser, tandis qu'Hermione et Albus s'étaient prit directement un sort, Harry les avait emmenés à l'infirmerie de la Guérisseuse Torfilia. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'énerver contre Hermione et son inconscience, qu'il avait dût envoyer énormément de message un peu partout dans le monde.

Vlad revint plus énervé que jamais, Harry ne sut comment, mais il avait réussi à tuer le frère de Calurion, alors que lui-même n'y était pas arrivé, ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le faire, un mystère qui ne sera jamais résolu, car le roi Elfique avait été tué.

Mais Harry put voir, les canine proéminente de Vlad, son tint plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux habituellement noir, l'étaient toujours, mais Harry ne sut pas comment mais il les vit encore plus sombre que d'habitude, son visage était encore plus froid que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il se remit à sa place, et se remit à se battre, sa chemise avait disparue, et tout le monde put voir les symboles peuplant le torse et le dos du Roi de la première colonie des Vampires, qui brillait, il en avait énormément plus qu'Harry.

Il sentit que Vlad mettait plus de précision dans ses sorts, ainsi que plus de puissance. Harry savait que si Vlad connaissait la Magie Ancienne, ça aurait été la colère qui la ferait marcher.

Bleidd, le Loup de feu, et Bran, le Corbeau d'air, ressortirent d'Harry et foncèrent une nouvelle fois au-delà des ennemis qu'Harry ne voyait pas.

Un homme en costar complètement noir apparut devant lui, et tous les sorts qui trouvaient dans les alentours foncèrent sur lui, une boule de trois mètres se forma au-dessus de sa tête sans même qu'il est levé les bras.

Ged Lenter était très puissant, et même beaucoup plus puissant en Magie Arcannique qu'Harry, enfin, plutôt beaucoup plus habitué à l'utiliser, mais qu'allait-il faire de la puissance colossal qu'il avait récupéré. Harry ne le sut pas tout de suite, car il venait de disparaitre.

Harry ne s'attarda pas comme les autres pour rester à regarder à l'endroit où Ged venait de disparaitre.

- Vlad, Burdock, avec moi.

Il sortit Vajra, son épée qui avait appartenu anciennement au dieu Indra. Lame d'argent, garde en cristal, fusée rouge pas très prononcé dégageant une toute petite chaleur, pommeau en argent mélangé avec de l'or, éclair sur chaque coté de la garde et un autre au début de la lame.

Arme puissante pour Empereur puissant, arme unique pour personne unique.

Vlad sortit son épée aussi, une épée banale, comme Burdock, sans compter les Runes qui était dessus, sans pour autant ne pas être redoutable, ses épée avaient vu beaucoup plus de mort que les yeux d'Harry.

Harry se transforma en Loup-garou, pouvant le contrôler, il pouvait choisir quand il voulait se transformer, sauf en pleine lune où il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce fut donc un Loup-garou de deux mètres cinquante de hauteur qui se leva, et beaucoup plus corpulent que Remus transformé, car il était vraiment très maigre, même les poils n'y était presque pas.

Harry, sous cette forme, n'était pas gros, c'était sa Magie qui l'avait transformé ainsi, plus grand, plus costaud, plus charismatique que tous les autres Loup, même Alexandre qui pourtant est plus grand et plus costaud, étant le véritable Roi, le premier des véritable Loup-garou, ce n'était pas dû à sa Magie, mais à sa condition de Roi.

Harry se sentit l'envi de tuer, alors que d'habitude il ne l'avait pas, se contrôlant, mais là il y avait quelque chose de puissant le forçant à tuer le plus de personne que possible, mais il réussit à faire partir cette force assez facilement, c'était les Maitres des Ténèbres.

Harry se mit à courir, les symboles gravé sur lui brillent pour le protéger, Vlad et Burdock le suivit un peu en arrière, n'ayant pas sa rapidité, puis il se transforma en feu, pas en Dzêta, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer en Dzêta en animal sauf sous la forme de son gardien, il s'était juste laissé envahir par les flammes, mais les contrôlant tout de même pour éviter de brûler.

Son épée, Vajra, tenu fermement en main, crépitant, il avait activé la rune de Foudre, ce qui faisait la puissance de l'arme, la rune avait été perdu, même Eldric ne la connaissait pas, mais Harry la connaissait maintenant.

C'est en grognant, et en hurlant parfois qu'il abattit ses ennemis à coup d'épée, les tuant d'un seul coup, aidé de Vlad et Burdock à ses cotés.

Il tuait Elfes noirs, Orques, et Trolls avec autant de facilité qu'un humain. A eux trois ils étaient devenu l'enfer d'une armée entière. A eux trois ils décimaient plus d'ennemis qu'une dizaine d'Elfe, d'Agent de l'A.S.I, ou de Vampire.

C'est alors que les sorts, qui étaient lancé un peu de partout, et même ceux qui rebondissaient sur sa peau plus dure et grâce à la Magie du Sang, foncèrent vers un seul point. Absolument tout le monde se tourna, et Harry vit que c'était encore une fois Ged Lenter qui récupérait de la Magie, et sans s'en préoccuper il se remit à tuer les ennemis, plus facilement cette fois-ci, au début, car ils regardaient Lenter.

Harry se demandaient ce qu'il faisait et où il allait, car il lui avait dit de venir aider juste après qu'Albus et Hermione soit touché. Les messages qu'il avait envoyé un peu partout dans le monde était des demandes d'aide à tous ses alliés, pour Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse, le Ministère, Sainte Mangouste, Gringotts et les villages sorciers qu'on lui avait dit qu'ils étaient attaqués.

Il avait quand même gardé en réserve des alliés puissants en cas de retournement de situation. Et c'est parce qu'il avait ses alliés qu'il fut un peu soulagé par la nouvelle qui arriva par le biais de Rigand, car il avait justement des alliés en réserve pour allait protéger le lieu-dit.

- Maitre…par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il en voyant Harry.

Harry se jeta sur Rigand qui ne put faire un geste, et le sauva du sort qui avait failli le toucher, et le tuer dans la même occasion. Mais Harry se le prit et lui déchira une bonne partie du flanc gauche.

Harry poussa un hurlement affreux, il le sortait de toutes ses forces et de toutes ses tripes. Même ses protections naturelles, et la Magie du Sang n'avait pu arrêter complètement ce sort, qui aurait tué une personne normale.

Harry continua tout de même à combattre, en commençant par tuer l'Elfe assez fou pour le toucher et en protégeant Rigand apeuré, et en lui parlant.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Rigand ?_ demanda-t-il Télépathiquement, ne pouvant pas parler d'une façon conventionnelle.

Il tua l'Elfe qui allait jeter un poignard dans le dos de Burdock, puis il sauta sur un Troll, qui allait abattre une énorme épée sur Vlad, qui était aux prises de trois Orques, et d'un coup d'épée lui trancha la carotide.

_- Atlantis est attaqué Maître, par une armée complète de Harpies._

Harry se jeta sur les deux derniers Orque que Vlad combattait et les tua, puis tua le Troll et les deux Elfes qui menaient à mal Burdock.

_- Va voir Eargit et dit lui d'envoyer un message au quatre groupe d'éleveur de Manticore, et aux trois groupes de Dragons, pour qu'ils aillent aider, demande qu'il le fasse aussi avec les Combattants Runistes d'Egypte, et dis leur aussi qu'il faut absolument que mon Ile tienne._

Puis Rigand disparut sans en demander plus.

Son Ile, Atlantis ou Atlantide, devait absolument tenir, car si la guerre prenait un tournant trop important et trop dangereux, se serait l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller la submerger maintenant, mais il le ferait plus tard, maintenant qu'il savait que ses ennemis connaissaient son emplacement. Il faudra également qu'il change la position de l'Ile.

Harry ce reçut un nouveau sort, mais dans la tête, il s'était déconcentrer, heureusement qu'il était solide, sinon la massue du Troll l'aurait réduit en charpie. Harry se mit à hurler de rage et fonça sur le Troll et le tua d'un coup d'épée.

Tout à coup il vit Hermione se mettre à cotés de Burdock et faire un mouvement de la main, qui projeta quatre Troll qui malmenaient un groupe d'une dizaine d'Elfe.

_- Rentre au Palais espèce d'inconsciente !_ s'exclama Harry.

Hermione regarda de partout autour d'elle, affolée, surprise d'entendre Harry alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Harry vit un Orque foncer sur Hermione par derrière. Il s'élança, vers l'Orque, en passant par-dessus Hermione qui était entre eux.

Hermione regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, une rage contenue, et d'un geste de la main, elle essaya de faire voler Harry, croyant à une menace. Harry encaissa le coup facilement, étant tout de même un Dzêta, Hermione écarquilla les yeux, mais se reprit extrêmement vite et au moment où elle leva la main une nouvelle fois Bleidd et Bran sortirent une nouvelle fois d'Harry et foncèrent au même endroit.

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement et sauta sur le coté pour les éviter, regardant Harry passer à une vitesse fulgurante grognant et montrant les crocs. Il percuta l'Orque qui était derrière elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas vu, avec une force hallucinante. L'Orque vola de quelque mètre avant de se relever et de se faire trancher la tête par le coup d'épée d'Harry.

Vlad tua l'Elfe noir qui allait jeter un sort à Harry, alors qu'il décapitait l'Orque, puis il vit une gamine, l'amie d'Harry à terre le regardant avec effroi. Il se jeta sur l'énorme Troll qui brandissait sa massue au-dessus d'elle, mais avant qu'il soit arrivé à temps la massue s'abatis sur elle. Elle fut écrasée, une marre de sang s'étalant là où elle était, et il le tua.

Un hurlement sans nom retentit, un hurlement de rage mêlé à de la tristesse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu, même pas par Alexandre lorsque sa femme et sa fille fut tués par Voldemort durant la première guerre.

Un hurlement puissant, un hurlement grave, un hurlement de désespoir.

Les combats s'arrêtèrent sous ce hurlement, tout le monde regarda le Loup-garou puissant, effrayé, ou pour ceux qui le connaissait extrêmement triste.

Puis il changea du tout au tout, une aura gigantesque apparu autour de lui, virevoltant dans une superficie de deux mètres autour de lui.

Le sol trembla, le Loup redevint humain, et l'humain devint de la terre, puis il changea encore, alors que deux bracelets fait d'un matériau invisible et inconnu apparurent à son poignée où les deux autres bracelets élémentaire se trouvaient. Harry, sous la rage et le désespoir de la mort d'Hermione, venait de se transformer en Dzêta élémentaire, les bras étaient devenus du feu, les jambes de l'eau, le torse de la terre, et la tête de l'air.

Harry était devenu un Maître élémentaire, les bracelets fusionnèrent pour former un seul bracelet où les quatre éléments originels se baladaient furieusement sans se gêner.

Seuls les yeux blancs d'Harry démontrait que c'était bien lui, car il n'était plus ce qu'il était, il avait grandi de cinquante centimètres, il était devenu plus costaud. Sous sa forme de Dzêta élémentaire, Harry était vraiment effrayant, même Vlad pouvait le confirmer, surtout que son aura nageait toujours autour de lui, et un sentiment d'une puissance énorme se dégageait de lui.

Harry se mit à sourire, un sourire de dément, Vlad vit deux crocs de cinq centimètres, ils étaient vraiment très gros. Vlad n'arrivait pas à y croire, sous sa forme de Dzêta élémentaire, Harry avait fait ressortir tous ses cotés, et même si les crocs était également en air, il pouvait clairement les voir. Harry était devenu complètement fou, la mort de son amie l'avait rendu malade.

Burdock se disait la même chose, les combats reprirent, les combattants surveillèrent du coin de l'œil cette ennemi effrayant.

Harry se mit à courir à une vitesse vraiment affolante, son épée tranchant les têtes à une allure folle, jamais Vlad n'avait vu une personne avec une agilité, une force et une rapidité aussi remarquable. Harry se retourna et regarda Vlad dans les yeux, il frissonna, il était effrayant.

Il vit Harry pointer son épée vers lui, il déglutit, était il vraiment fou au point de s'en prendre à lui ?

De la foudre sortit de l'épée d'Harry et fonça sur Vlad, il se baissa, et il put entendre un cri, il se retourna, un Orque mort.

Vlad n'y avait pas fait attention, Harry lui avait encore sauvé la vie, Il avait était tellement été captivé par Harry, sa puissance, son charisme. Vlad sentait en lui un leader, un roi, un supérieur, il sentait la même chose que quand il était jeune en présence de son père, ça faisait près de cinq cents ans qu'il n'avait plus ressentit cela.

Vlad se remit au combat, regardant toujours du coin de l'œil avec une fascination sans nom, Harry courir et tuer ses ennemis avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce fut une véritable hécatombe, Harry avait tué, depuis qu'il s'était transformé, plus d'ennemis que quand il était normal, il brûlait, noyait, compressait, écrasait, engloutissait, tranchait, en utilisant les éléments et son épée. Un véritable massacre.

- Maître, ils sont arrivé, vous avez reçu mon message tout à l'heure ?

Vlad reconnut son second qui s'était placé à son dos, le soulageant un peu, le seul l'appelant « Maître ».

- Les Elfes de l'Ouest ?

- Oui !

- Alors prends tout les Vampires et va aider aux autres lieus attaqués, va d'abord à Poudlard et aide.

- Bien !

Des Elfes passèrent à coté de lui, une nouvelle armée venait d'arriver, l'appel d'aide de Calurion était passé. Vlad fut soulagé de cette nouvelle force, mais bien vite il dut se remettre avec autant d'acharnement au combat que quand les Elfes de l'Ouest étaient arrivés. Une armée d'Elfe noir venait également d'arriver, frais et dispos.

Il y eu une explosion, envoyant Burdock et Vlad, qui étaient côte à côte valser à une dizaine de mètres. Harry se trouvait au milieu de cette explosion, une quarantaine d'Elfe l'entourant, Bâton de Pouvoir en main pour plus de puissance.

Mais même avec leur puissance, leur sort d'explosion n'avait pas réussi à ébranler Harry.

« Les fous », pensa Vlad.

Harry avait comme des œillères il ne voyait que ses ennemis, il les tuait sans vergogne. Une quarantaine d'Elfe venait de lui jeter un sort d'explosion réunit, son bouclier avait tenu facilement. Il fit apparaitre à son tour son Bâton de Pouvoir en or dans sa main gauche, la droite maintenant son épée.

Il se jeta sur l'Elfe en face de lui, et le coupa en deux d'un coup d'épée, celui de droite se prit son bâton dans la tête, qui se fracassa. Il rangea son épée, fit disparaitre son bâton et attrapa ses sais.

C'est avec une vitesse, une rapidité et une force déconcertante qu'il abattit ses ennemis. Harry n'en pouvait plus, émotionnellement, Hermione était morte, il voulait tuer le plus de monde que possible et venger sa mort. C'était un combat de désespoir qu'il exprimait, avec une rage sans nom.

- Maitre ? appela Misty.

_- Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il en tuant un Elfe qui tendait son bâton vers Misty.

- Monsieur Dumbledore est repartit à Poudlard, nous venions de recevoir un message de la part des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard, commença-t-elle en jetant également des sorts informulé de sa main droite. L'arrivée des Vampires, à su remettre la bataille à une position stable, et ils pensent que l'armée des ténèbres vont arriver ici, dans quelques minutes. Monsieur Dumbledore à voulu repartir immédiatement protéger ses élèves, il a dit que vous vous en sortiriez bien. Il n'a pas voulu nous écouter, alors qu'il aurait dû rester encore au lit, il n'était pas encore très en forme.

_- Albus sait ce qu'il fait Misty, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, merci._

Puis Misty disparut.

Ses sais coulaient le sang, les sorts que jetaient ses ennemis ne l'atteignaient pas, bloqué par son aura.

Une vingtaine de Troll avança vers lui, ils venaient d'arriver, ils n'étaient même pas encore entré dans le royaume qu'Harry les tua avec un seul sort, qui sortit de ses deux sais, et qui se mit à s'élargir, un véritable mur beige fonça sur ces Trolls, et les réduit en poussière.

Harry fonça sur la massue qu'avait jeté un Troll sur Burdock et Vlad qui étaient côte à côte, et la détruit d'un sort, puis fit un bond et atterri sur la tête du Troll, il avait fait un bond prodigieux d'une vingtaine de mètre de longueur, et six de hauteur.

Il trancha la gorge du Troll puis sauta devant ses deux compagnons de combat, il tua encore et encore, pendant encore vingt minutes, les assauts incessant des ennemis n'en finissaient plus, mais à eux trois ils continuèrent le carnage.

Bleidd et Bran se mirent soudainement à ses cotés, après êtres sortit de lui. Bran sur son épaule, et Bleidd grognant, en regardant au-delà de l'armée ennemi.

Harry regarda dans la même direction et vit un immense mur, d'une hauteur incommensurable et d'une longueur sans nom. Ce mur avait été fait par un Dzêta feu, il était véritablement énorme, il devait faire plus de la longueur du royaume, et plus haut aussi. Si ce mur arrivait à traverser le royaume, personne n'y survivrait, sauf ceux connaissant le bon bouclier, mais il n'y avait que lui, et il n'était pas en forme pour protéger tout le monde.

Ca faisait plus de trois heures qu'il combattait avec acharnement, en tuant nombres d'ennemis.

- **Praesidium aestus** ! lança Harry.

Un sort protégeant du feu élémentaire, se forma autour de Vlad et de Burdock, c'était un puissant bouclier, c'est pour cela que Burdock et Vlad se serrèrent pour pouvoir passer dans le bouclier.

Le feu arrivait à grande vitesse, Harry entendait déjà les cris horrifiés, les cris de souffrances des alliés comme des ennemis.

Ils étaient tous brûlé vif, le bouclier invoqué par Harry les protégea du mur épouvantable, mais Harry dû s'accroupir, épuisé par la force utilisé.

Il reprit son apparence normale, son flanc gauche en sang et bien amoché, des coupures de partout, certaines ne disparaitrait jamais.

- Misty, appela-t-il. Misty ?

Rien, Harry regarda le palais royal, en feu. Des larmes coulèrent, le royaume d'Ardäné était en cendre, et tous ses habitants calcinés. Cette bataille avait été un massacre pour les deux camps.

Ged Lenter apparut, salement amoché à coté de Burdock qui brandit immédiatement sa baguette, puis la rebaissa juste après. Lenter était en sang, son costard complètement noir, ne l'était plus vraiment il était taché de sang, déchiré et brulé.

- Tu es salement épuisé Potter, dit-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule droite.

Harry sentit de la puissance revenir, alors que les flammes des alentours s'atteignaient un peu.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides alors que tu peux me tuer, dit Harry. Cette bataille est terminé et c'est un vrai carnage, dit Harry en pensant simplement à Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à penser à Calurion ou aux autres morts, seul Hermione comptait pour lui.

- Parce qu'on a un contrat et que j'ai besoin de ton aide, et de vous aussi, en se tournant vers Burdock et Vlad.

Harry se releva, et attendit que Lenter approfondisse, Harry croyait que cette bataille était terminé, illusion.

- Cette bataille n'est pas terminée, une Armée énorme de Fée arrive…

- Ce sont des alliés, imbécile, répliqua Vlad en l'attrapant par le cou, tu les as ralentit !

- Si ce sont des alliés, pourquoi elle essayait de me tuer en disant qu'elle profiterait de cette attaque pour décimer l'armée Elfique.

- TU MENS !! gueula Vlad.

- C'EST LA VERITE ! cria à son tour Lenter sur les nerfs.

- Il dit vrai Vlad, mes gardiens ne serait pas allés l'aider sinon, dit Harry qui comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses gardiens et Lenter allaient loin.

- Non, murmura-t-il en lâchant Lenter, c'est impossible.

- Si, affirma Lenter.

Puis tout d'un coup, un nuage de lumière apparut, l'armée d'Hiswen, l'armée d'un traitre était arrivée.

- Comment allons-nous faire, nous ne sommes plus en forme pour combattre son armée, dit Burdock.

- Ce n'est pas la question que je me pose, dit Harry, celle que je me pose c'est comment tu as fait Lenter pour ne pas la battre alors que tu es très puissant, je la bats assez facilement moi-même.

- Alors tu ne connais pas sa véritable puissance, elle est d'une puissance redoutable, tous mes coups elle les arrêtait. Même son armée n'a pas bougé, c'est elle, leur chef qui faisait tout.

Un Elfe de Maison apparut, c'était Devdar. Il avait le bras droit en sang.

- Lozeni, dit-il en sautant sur Harry, qui émit un gémissement, son flanc gauche lui faisait atrocement mal, Lenter lui avait juste donné de la puissance. Désolé, dit-il en le guérissant. Je suis désolé, dit-il, vraiment Harry je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de tout, je m'en veux tellement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Devdar ? demanda Harry.

- Alexandre.

_Fin_

_**Ndt **__: J'avais un nœud en écrivant le passage de la mort d'Hermione, j'en ai moi-même pleuré, c'était vraiment très dur je ne savais vraiment pas si je faisais bien de le faire, mais malheureusement, pour la suite de l'histoire, il le faut. Je suis vraiment dégouté par moi-même, j'avais vraiment un nœud au niveau de la poitrine, c'était effroyable._

_Fin_

_Publication du prochain chapitre :_ 1er Juillet 2010

_Titre du prochain chapitre :_ Le Début d'une Nouvelle Ere

**SHELTAN : Voldemort et Serpentard n'ont pas assez d'esclave pour tenir deux fronts en même temps, cependant ils ont assez d'allié pour pouvoir tenir deux fronts.**


	42. Le Début d'une Nouvelle Ere

Et voici, le tout dernier chapitre de ce premier tome d'Harry Potter et les Guerres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et savourez.

Correctrice : Angie

**CHAPITRE XLI : Le Début d'une Nouvelle Ere**

_Précédemment :_

_Un Elfe de Maison apparut, c'était Devdar. Il avait le bras droit en sang._

_- Lozeni, dit-il en sautant sur Harry, qui émit un gémissement, son flanc gauche lui faisait atrocement mal, Lenter lui avait juste donné de la puissance. Désolé, dit-il en le guérissant. Je suis désolé, dit-il, vraiment Harry je n'ai rien put faire, je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de tout, je m'en veux tellement._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe Devdar ? demanda Harry._

_- Alexandre._

_Maintenant :_

Par ce simple mot, Harry s'attendit au pire.

- Les Dragolettes, ils attaquaient le village d'Alexandre, je les ai fais fuir difficilement, mais les Wendigo ont tué tout le monde, personne n'a réussi à s'enfuir. Je suis désolé, Alexandre est mort. Ils n'ont pas pu partir, il y avait des milliers de Wendigo, j'ai même vu des Lion-garou, des Tigres-garou et des Jaguar-garou, tous morts.

- Non, murmura Vlad horrifié, pas Alexandre.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry vit Vlad s'effondrer, et pleurer. En une journée, il avait perdu un père, un frère, et une mère qui était en fait un traitre. Harry le comprenait, les larmes coulaient aussi sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas tout, dit Devdar.

Vlad leva la tête en larme.

- Les…les Nains, Ils ont été attaqué par des Sgatis, ils sont morts, quelques uns ont put s'enfuir chez d'autres Nains des autres pays, mais Bulbo Sandydowns est mort.

Harry pleurait, Ces batailles étaient désastreuses.

- Elfrod, murmura Vlad plein d'espoir.

- Vivant, Gringotts à des protections extrêmement ancienne et puissante, aucun Gobelin n'est mort, personne n'a put rentrer à Gringotts, mais la bataille du Chemin de Traverse était un carnage. Vos Vampires ont pu reprendre le contrôle.

- Golgomath ? demanda Burdock doucement.

- Mort, murmura Devdar. Il n'existe plus de Géant. Les quatre-vingt Géant qui restaient ont été tué par les Mangemorts.

Une espèce morte, Harry comprit la douleur qu'il avait ressentit pendant l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie, il n'y avait pas fait attention, et voilà le résultat.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Lozeni, murmura Devdar en prenant ses mains, tout ça est la faute de Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard, depuis des mois ils ne faisaient rien, ils préparaient ces attaques depuis un moment.

- Le Ministère ? demanda Burdock.

- En mauvais état, mais des Africains ont su aider convenablement avec leurs sorts élémentaire, le Ministre est vivant.

- Sainte Mangouste ? demanda Harry.

- Enormément de mort, mais des Français ont aidé et tout est redevenu sous contrôle, mais il y a énormément de morts, et je suis désolé de te dire qu'Alice et Franck Londubat sont morts.

- Merlin ! Poudlard ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'allais y aller quand j'ai sentis que tu allais mal.

- Va voir s'il te plait.

- Non, je reste.

- S'il te plait.

- Non, je sens les Fées arriver, et je sens surtout l'Elue, celle qui a réussi à me battre, arriver.

Tout à coup un flash blanc illumina un instant Vlad, Burdock, Harry, Lenter, et Devdar. C'était son grand-père, ils baissèrent tous leur baguette.

- Mon fils, s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est l'heure pour moi de revenir sur terre, j'ai perdu énormément de puissance mais je peux aider, Voldemort et Salazar vont bientôt venir pour regarder l'étendu de leurs attaques.

- Ca va se produire ? demanda Devdar.

- Oui, mon ami.

- Tu devrais partir, continua Devdar, c'est trop dangereux pour toi.

- Je reste Devdar, je reste avec mon fils.

- Tu vas souffrir, répliqua Devdar.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, fixant l'endroit où les Fées allaient arriver.

- Qu'est ce qui va se produire ? demanda Lenter.

- La Prophétie du Monde, répondit Eldric.

- Comment ça c'est passé à Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

- Assez mal, mais on en reparlera plus tard, et pas de discussion !

- Lenter, dit Harry, où elles étaient pour qu'elles mettent autant de temps.

Il en avait marre d'attendre, son Loup et son Corbeau n'arrêtaient pas de fixer le même endroit depuis leur retour.

- Une centaine de kilomètre, elles ne vont pas tarder.

Un hennissement se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent tous, baguette brandie, ou saï pour Harry.

Harry baissa immédiatement ses saï et intima aux autres de faire la même chose, il s'avança presque normalement vers le Pégase magnifique qui le fixait.

Ses ailes déployées, battant l'air tout doucement, sa longue corne sur la tête resplendissait. Pour la première fois, Harry voyait le Pégase avec qui il était lié. Sa couleur blanche immaculée donnait à cet être une impression d'Illusion, on croirait presque qu'il n'existait pas, d'où la légende des Pégase comme quoi ils existaient.

Comme Harry, il avait tout perdu, en le guérissant, il avait tout détruit, tué son troupeau. Même s'il l'avait fait avec la connaissance de ce qu'il faisait, et des conséquences de son acte. Harry savait qu'il fallait le consentement de tout un troupeau pour ça. Puis petit à petit son troupeau mourrait, la dernière étant sa compagne. C'était la fois où Harry l'avait sentit mort, alors qu'il avait été inconscient.

Harry savait ces informations par le Pégase. Un Pégase ne peut pas parler, il exprime seulement ses sentiments, montre et fait comprendre les choses avec le regard.

D'un geste de la tête, le Pégase intima à Harry de montrer sur son dos.

- Je ne veux pas te souiller, rétorqua Harry.

Le Pégase émit un hennissement de frustration, puis après un autre hennissement Harry monta sur le dos du Pégase, sa monture.

Vlad, Burdock et Lenter le regardaient fascinés, alors que son grand-père et Devdar le regardaient fiers.

Le Pégase fit comprendre à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il lui trouve un nom. Harry réfléchit et demanda de l'aide à ses amis, sauf Lenter qui ne l'était pas, il était juste un allié. Il restait avant tout un tueur.

- Kavan, proposa son grand-père. Ca veut dire _« sage combattant »_ en Gallois.

- Kavan te va ? demanda Harry au Pégase qui hennit d'approbation.

Tout à coup il se cabra, Harry, même s'il ne s'était pas accroché ne tomba pas, un Pégase est magique, on ne peut pas tomber aussi facilement d'un Pégase.

Par contre il eut le réflexe de regarder au loin, et les autres aussi : les Fées arrivaient.

Harry descendit de Kavan et lui demanda de partir, il ne voulait pas qu'il meure, Kavan accepta, mais il fit comprendre que ce serait la dernière fois.

Harry se mit au devant et attendit, il y eut deux apparitions, Voldemort et Serpentard étaient arrivés.

- Potter, toujours vivant à ce que je vois, s'écria Serpentard le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry était estomaqué, il sentait la Magie de Serpentard, beaucoup plus puissante qu'avant, aussi puissante que la sienne.

- Grand-père ?

- Godric, Rowena et Helga, sont retournés à leur époque, la mémoire effacée, mais cela a eu pour conséquence que Salazar absorbe la Magie qui les a renvoyés.

- Impressionné Potter ? demanda Voldemort.

- Non, écœuré ! répondit Harry

- Et mon ami, Ged Lenter est de la fête aussi.

- Va te faire voir Voldemort, répliqua Lenter en s'avançant.

Les Fées étaient arrivées, venant de derrière les deux terreurs du Royaume-Uni. Ils se décalèrent.

- Non, entendit murmurer Harry par Eldric, il était stupéfait et apeuré, il…reculait ? Il avait peur ?

Harry s'avança vers Hiswen, Lenter le suivit, sans savoir pourquoi, Serpentard et Voldemort n'aimèrent pas de se faire mettre de coté et avancèrent à leur tour.

Ils faisaient un cercle, ils étaient tous écarté l'un de l'autre d'une dizaine de mètre. Serpentard à sa gauche, Lenter à droite, Voldemort à gauche de Serpentard, et Hiswen à droite de Lenter. L'armée d'Hiswen derrière cette dernière.

- Comment peux-tu nous trahir Hiswen, attaqua Harry.

- Je ne t'ai jamais trahi Harry, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid, je n'ai jamais été de votre coté. J'attendais ce moment depuis dix milles ans, depuis que je n'ai pas tué ce satané Elu.

Harry vit Eldric se mettre devant lui, en position bien droite.

- Tu n'as jamais réussi à me tuer, dit-il.

Harry fut estomaqué, Eldric avait été le dernier Elu.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour ne pas mourir, ni pour te cacher depuis dix milles ans, mais je te tuerai cette fois-ci.

- Tu as déjà essayé deux fois, notre première véritable confrontation tu l'as gagné, mais sans me tuer.

- Et cette planète à vécu dix milles ans sous ma coupe. Et il a fallu que cette foutu Prophétie du monde revienne et me fasse combattre une nouvelle fois avec toi ! cracha-t-elle.

- Et encore une fois tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer directement, tu as essayé avec une malédiction !

Harry rassembla les morceaux. Eldric et Hiswen avaient été les Elus des deux dernières Prophétie du Monde, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hiswen n'avait pas voulu dire son âge, ni depuis combien de temps elle était au trône, et aussi son caractère froid, mais elle avait réussi à tous les berner en faisant croire de les protéger, en fait, en l'entraînant elle avait vu ses points forts, et ses points faibles.

Harry comprit également qu'Hiswen était la peur de Devdar, elle l'avait déjà battue. Il comprit également pourquoi son grand-père et Devdar se connaissaient aussi bien. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il se faisait qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à le tuer, c'est ce que disait la Prophétie, il fallait tuer les autres Elus.

- Mais je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me tuer Tahery Winsed…

Tahery Winsed ? Harry eut vite fait de faire le lien, Hiswen Trayde, Tahery Winsed, un simple changement de lettre.

- …je te comprends parfaitement, mère. Toi qui m'a élevé, qui m'a tout appris.

- Les regrets et les remords n'existent plus ! Maintenant je te tuerai !

- Non, ce n'est plus mon combat, c'est celui de mon descendant.

Harry était stupéfait, il comprit tout, enfin presque. Il comprit pourquoi Eldric avait eu une existence pire que la sienne. Elevé par une mère malade, puis traqué par elle, il comprenait la peur qu'il avait envers elle, c'était sa mère avant tout.

- Pas de pitié envers elle, fiston, lui murmura Eldric en reculant et sortant du cercle.

- Comme c'est touchant, dit Voldemort coupant court aux réflexions d'Harry, une réunion familial. Mais Potter est à moi ! cracha-t-il.

- Je tuerais Potter moi-même, répliqua Salazar, il m'empêche depuis le début de reprendre mon école.

- On avait un marché, dit Voldemort.

- Je ne fais pas de marché avec un sale sang-mêlé, même s'il est mon descendant.

- Je me ferai Harry moi-même, dit Hiswen…Tahery ?

- Ca me touche vraiment l'attention que vous me portez, mais je vous assure que je m'en passerai.

Un sort noir sortit de la main de Tahery, coupant toute discussion, Harry sauta sur le coté pour l'éviter.

Voldemort jeta un Avada sur Lenter, qui en lança lui-même un sur Serpentard, qui sauta sur le coté.

Harry jeta un Avada sur Tahery aussi, qui l'arrêta de la main, stupéfiant tout le monde, ce qui arrêta le début des combats.

- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, dit-elle puis quatre sorts sortirent de la boule verte pour foncer sur chacun d'eux. Harry sauta et le sort passa en-dessous de lui.

Harry leva la main, et la foudre s'abattit tellement vite sur chacun de ses adversaires, qu'ils ne purent l'éviter.

Voldemort, Salazar et Tahery se firent éjecter une dizaine de mètre plus loin.

- Ensemble, dit Lenter à Harry en se plaçant à ses cotés.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Tom, dit Harry, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ?

- ENDOLORIS, cria-t-il.

Harry encaissa le coup facilement, grâce à la Magie du Sang, tandis que Lenter le protégeait d'un sort lancé par Tahery, et par la même occasion de celui de Salazar.

Pendant encore dix minutes ils combattirent, Harry combattait à présent avec la Magie Antique, celle de l'Aura. Tom, Salazar, Lenter se battaient également avec la Magie Antique.

Ils avaient tous leur épée en main, ils combattaient, à l'épée tout en mélangeant leur magie au combat. Vlad, Burdock, Devdar et Eldric s'était reculé de plusieurs dizaine de mètres, l'aire de combat s'était extrêmement agrandit.

- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas aider Harry, demanda Vlad à Devdar, vous êtes lié à lui, et vous avez la puissance.

- Parce que leur premier combat doit se passer qu'entre eux, c'est comme ça.

- Oui, c'est obligé, et même si on le voulait on ne le pourrait pas, reprit Eldric dépité.

- Tu sais très bien, que c'est obligatoire Eldric.

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à accepter que mon fils soit lié à ces monstres.

- Il a été lié à Voldemort depuis toujours, il pourra surmonter ça, et puis il est l'Elu de la Prophétie du Monde, il surmontera cette épreuve.

- Il sort à peine d'une Prophétie qu'il rentre dans une autre encore plus dangereuse.

- On ne sort jamais d'une Prophétie Eldric, elle se fait remplacer ou elle l'a complète.

Puis ils regardèrent le combat.

- Ca va commencer, dit Eldric.

- De quoi ? demanda Burdock

Au même moment, Tahery utilisa la Magie Antique et sortit son Aura bleu marine.

Tout à coup, les Auras furent attiré au milieu des combats, faisant tomber par la même occasion les combattants dans l'inconscience, alors qu'un bouclier doré les entouraient.

L'armée de Tahery autrefois Hiswen, s'avança et entoura leur Reine pour la protéger.

L'Aura bleu marine de Tahery, noire de Tom, rouge sang de Salazar, marron foncé de Lenter et rouge clair d'Harry, les trace de sa mère et de son Pégase n'y étaient pas, étant personnel, se mélangèrent créant un ballet de couleur indéfinissable à présent.

Tout se mélangeait, puis l'énorme boule se scinda en cinq parties, dans chacune d'elle il y avait un petit bout de celui des autres, ils étaient à présent lié, comme l'était Harry et Voldemort auparavant, sauf que ce n'était pas dû à un quelconque Horcruxe.

Eldric, Devdar, Vlad et Burdock s'avancèrent, et entourèrent Harry pour pouvoir le faire partir d'ici au plus vite, quand le dôme doré s'évanouirait.

L'Aura d'Harry vola jusqu'à lui, avec quatre nouvelles tache, dont une qu'il connaissait bien. Elle traversa le dôme puis Harry se releva, sans que le dôme disparaisse.

Harry regarda les quatre autres Elu, il était épuisé, même s'il venait de retrouver sa puissance, il ne voulait plus combattre aujourd'hui, et les autres également, jugèrent Harry, Devdar, Eldric, Vlad, et Burdock.

Ils le remarquèrent tous car, ils disparurent tous, sauf Lenter.

L'armée de Fée avait disparut, Voldemort avait disparut, Salazar avait disparut, Hiswen de son vrai nom Tahery avait disparu.

- Je sens que notre accord a été brisé, dit Lenter.

- Oui, dit Harry en serrant sa baguette prêt à toute éventualité.

- Mais j'ai encore besoin de toi, seul je ne pourrais pas les vaincre, aidons-nous.

- Tu le tueras une fois qu'ils seront morts ! cracha Vlad, en s'avança d'une manière protectrice devant Harry.

- Potter le sait Vampire de pacotille, répondit-il, et il ne me fera pas de cadeau non plus.

- Vampire de pacotille, répéta Vlad, tu me traite de Vampire de PACOTILLE !

- Vlad arrête, calma Devdar qui s'avança. Lenter, Harry accepte ton aide, mais jure que tu ne lui feras pas de coup par derrière et il fera la même chose.

- Je le jure, mais je jure seulement que je ne ferais aucun mal, consciemment à Potter, et même à ses amis.

- Je te jure, de ne rien tenter contre toi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que nous deux, répliqua Harry restant toujours aussi droit et aussi déterminé qu'au début de la bataille, une bataille qui avait commencé il y avait plus de cinq heures, la nuit été tombé.

Et Lenter disparut, sans plus de cérémonie.

Harry s'effondra, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, les larmes coulèrent à flots sur son visage. Eldric le prit dans ses bras et le berça, Devdar lui tenait les mains, faisant passer du réconfort au travers.

Vlad et Burdock allèrent récupérer certains corps, comme celui de Calurion, celui de Sania et d'Elvendir, ses enfants, d'Hermione, et quelques amis, comme la Guérisseuse Torfilia.

Devdar partit, laissant Eldric et Harry seul, pour aider Burdock et Vlad à réunir tous les corps.

- Je n'en peux plus grand-père, répéta Harry pour la sixième fois Harry dans les bras d'Eldric, pleurant toujours autant.

Eldric pleurait aussi, la tristesse d'Harry lui faisait mal, surtout qu'il savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Le plus dur était encore à venir.

Harry revoyait sans cesse la mort d'Hermione, son regard estomaqué, surpris. Puis la massue l'écrasant.

Ses yeux surpris…la massue…le sang…ses yeux…la massue…le sang…

- Je n'en peux plus grand-père. Je veux que tout s'arrête, je veux vivre en paix.

- Je sais mon fils, je sais.

Harry revit encore une fois le regard d'Hermione, puis sa mort. S'il lui avait dit ce qu'il était devenu, ça ne se serait passé ainsi. Comment allait-il le dire à Ron, comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire qu'il était un hybride, un monstre.

C'était sûr, il le haïrait, le traitera de monstre et de menteur et surtout de lâche et de tous les noms d'oiseau imaginable. Il fallait qu'il se détache de tout le monde, il fallait qu'ils ne courent plus aucun danger à ses cotés.

- Ne pense pas ça Harry, dit Eldric, tout le monde court un danger, à tes cotés ou pas. Ceux qui étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse ne te connaissaient pas, et pourtant ils sont morts. Ils ne sont pas mort par ta faute, Voldemort n'a pas besoin d'excuse pour tuer, il veut la domination.

- Dit-moi ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, réclama Harry en continuant à pleurer, la mort d'Hermione, était un énorme coup dur pour lui, surtout que celle de Calurion l'avait rattrapé.

- Je n'étais pas présent mais je sais que Serpentard et Voldemort ont ordonné aux autres de se rendre. Voldemort veut la domination à tout prix, il ne veut pas spécialement de carnage pour rien, mais quand les défenseurs ont refusés il a lancé l'offensive. Il y avait des Détraqueurs, des Polymorphes et des Mangemorts. C'est sans surprise que je te dis que ce sont les Polymorphe qui ont fait le plus de dégât.

- Les…les morts grand-père, ceux que je connais, demanda-t-il avec des yeux implorants, remplis de larmes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, vraiment.

Puis il se mit à pleurer en serrant Harry très fort contre lui.

- Ne me dit pas que Sirius est…ou Ron, s'il te plait ne me dit pas ça, s'écria Harry pleurant encore plus, il était anéanti

Le torse nu, empli d'une dizaine de cicatrices que Devdar n'avait put soigner, une énorme cicatrice sur son flanc gauche. Harry était également très sale, il avait du sang séché un peu partout.

- Le jeune Londubat…

Harry étouffa un pleur en plus.

- Par qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Bellatrix Lestrange c'est acharné dessus, il n'a pas eu une mort douce, il est mort sous la torture, je suis désolé.

Harry se remit à pleurer, Neville, le courageux et le timide Neville.

- Après ?

- M…Minerva.

- Ho non ! Pas elle, les pleure ne s'arrêtèrent pas, à chaque nom énoncé, au contraire ils affluèrent encore plus. C'est qui, qui l'a…qui l'a…

- Je ne connais pas son nom, mais ils étaient six Mangemorts sur elle. Elle a tenu vaillamment, une vrai Gryffondor, elle incarnait le courage. Elle est morte rapidement et proprement Harry.

- Et après ?

- Filius Flitwick, un Avada dans le dos par Lucius Malfoy, répondit-il en un murmure.

Un reniflement…des souvenirs.

- Séverus Rogue, par Voldemort, un Avada après plusieurs Doloris, continua-t-il doucement.

Des larmes…des souvenirs…un reniflement.

- Chourave et Vector par Serpentard, un Avada. Hagrid, par des Détraqueurs. Lavande Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Mcmillan, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Veronica Vérity, McDonald Nathalie, tous par Avada et de la main de Mangemort, ils ne voulaient pas s'abaisser.

Harry pleura encore plus, il les connaissait tous, qu'allait dire Burdock, sa fille morte il allait devenir fou, Harry s'en voulait horriblement.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, il le sait.

- Est-ce que tu me dits tous les morts ou seulement ceux que je connais ?

- Seulement ceux que tu connais bien ou un peu.

Harry avait eu besoin de savoir, il avait voulu savoir si Voldemort s'était acharné sur lui en le faisant culpabiliser.

- Qui y a-t-il encore ?

- Je…Je suis désolé Harry…

- Dit-moi ! supplia-t-il.

- Sirius.

- NON, PAS LUI, cria-t-il en tapant sur le torse de son grand-père. Pas lui, je venais de le retrouver, non, pas lui.

- Je…suis désolé, balbutia Eldric en pleurant. Je suis désolé…désolé…désolé…désolé.

- Non, pas Sirius, pas Sirius, pas Sirius, murmura-t-il en pleurant. Non, PAS SIRIUS, cria-t-il en tapant sur Eldric.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Eldric effondré.

Devdar pleurait, il ressentait la tristesse énorme d'Harry, il avait perdu son parrain pour la deuxième fois.

Vlad et Burdock regardèrent Harry puis Devdar, et c'est avec un visage défait qu'ils continuèrent de rassembler tous les corps en un seul endroit, sous la demande de Devdar qui avait eu une idée pour ne jamais oublier les personnes tombées au combat.

- Pas lui, je t'en pris, dit-moi que je rêve, dit-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Pas Sirius.

- Je suis désolé, répéta inlassablement Eldric, je suis désolé.

Harry revit les souvenirs, les moments passé avec son parrain, essaya de se rappeler son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son regard, son sourire, ses défauts, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier.

- Comment, dit-moi comment ?

- Ne fais pas ça Harry, ne te fais pas ce mal supplémentaire.

- Je veux savoir, je t'en supplie, je veux savoir.

- C'est Voldemort, en même temps que Séverus Rogue, il était venu pour l'aider.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un tressautement, Sirius Black aider Séverus Rogue. Mais il se remit à pleurer encore plus. Ils auraient put faire la paix, Harry aurait dut passer plus de temps avec lui. Y avait-il encore des personnes qu'il connaissait ?

- Qui d'autre ? Tous d'un coup, s'il te plait.

- Tu devrais attendre avant de…

- Non, je veux savoir, j'en ai le droit, je ne veux pas voir leurs corps pour savoir qu'ils sont morts.

- Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, et tous les Weasley.

- Ho non, ho non, pas tous, pas eux, non.

Les larmes coulèrent abondement, il s'effondra sur son grand-père en pleurs, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Pas tout le monde, pas eux, non, grand-père, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mort, non, je t'en pris.

Eldric pleurait, voir son fils dans cet état, le rendait complètement malade.

- Grand-père, j'en peux plus, je ne veux plus, je…je veux mourir, je veux les rejoindre…

- Non Harry, tu ne peux pas dire ça, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, reste je t'en pris, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas dire ça, je ne veux pas te perdre, ne dit plus ça, je t'en supplie.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore une dizaine de minute, Harry s'était calmé, plus de tressautement, plus de pleur.

Eldric regarda son fils, il dormait. Il était épuisé, tous ces combats, toutes ces nouvelles, tous ces morts, toutes ces larmes.

Il le porta doucement, et alla voir Burdock, Vlad et Devdar.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, la journée a été dure.

- Eux ils n'en verront plus, dit Vlad.

- Ils peuvent attendre, dit doucement Eldric, allez vous reposer, vous êtes épuisé.

- Non ! répliqua froidement Burdock, et il continua à rassembler les corps qui faisait une pile impressionnante.

Eldric regarda intensément Burdock, et il sut qu'il savait pour la mort de sa fille et sa femme.

- Bien, mais pensez-y. Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez venir vous reposer au manoir Potter, Devdar vous y emmènera, vous ferez comme chez vous.

Et il se fit disparaitre par la Magie des Trois, pour atterrir dans la chambre d'Harry, il ne voulait pas l'emmener à Poudlard, il sera mieux chez lui. Il le soignera lui-même.

En apparaissant dans la chambre d'Harry, il vit le Pégase, Kavan, debout, attendre à la droite d'Harry. Il savait que les Pégase étaient extrêmement fidèle et que une fois lié rien ne les séparait à part la mort, mais il savait aussi que le Pégase, en se liant avec Harry avait perdu son pouvoir de guérison.

Il le posa donc dans son lit, puis s'assit sur le bureau qui était à gauche du lit pour écrire un message à Albus, alors que Kavan se coucha à terre, et posa sa gueule sur le coté du lit, regardant Harry avec tristesse.

Après avoir envoyé le mot par le moyen habituel, il se mit à soigner Harry, sous les hennissements impatients de sa monture.

_Fin de la première partie_

Je ne sais pas quand je publierais la deuxième partie, mais elle y sera, c'est sûr, ceux qui m'ont mis en Author Alert, sauront quand la deuxième partie apparaitra. Ceux qui veulent le savoir peuvent me laisser leur adresse e-mail, s'ils le souhaitent.

**La deuxième partie s'intitulera : ****Harry Potter et la Guerre Contre les Ténèbres**


	43. Table des Matières

**Table des Matières**

Prologue

Une visite enrichissante

Visite guidée

Une lettre mystérieuse

Vérité stupéfiante, sacrifice important

Héritage des Potter partie 1

Héritage des Potter partie 2

Audience disciplinaire mouvementée

Combat après combat

Ron, Hermione et légende

Potions, réunion et Rogue au mur

Entretien avec le ministre

Attaque reptilienne

Blague de commencement

Reprise d'entraînement

Niveau Dzêta

L'Alliance

Nathalie McDonald

Les corbeaux : le retour

Prisonnier de son esprit

Dragon rouge

Révélation

Lettres et Sacrifice

Mi Vampire, mi Loup-Garou

Retour à la Maison

Dumby

Terre et Réflexion

Noël Empoisonnant

L'Expédition et l'ASI

Ged Lenter

Entretien Avec Eldric

Le Calme

Avant la Tempête

Les Eléments Dans Un Elément

Moment Féérique et Inoubliable

Trio d'or: Bientôt réuni

Un Cœur Léger

Récompense Ténébreuse et Coffre

Perte Douloureuse

BUSE Facile et Attaque Difficile

Traitre et Mort

Le Début d'une Nouvelle Ere

Table des Matières


	44. Review anonyme

**AUX ANONYMES :**

**

* * *

**Donnez-moi votre e-mail par **message privée** en allant sur ma page de profil, c'est en haut à gauche. **Ne me donnez pas votre e-mail par review**. D'une parce que votre e-mail est effacé automatiquement et de deux, si ça passe, elle risque de tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Donc **renvoyez-moi votre e-mail par message privé** parce que je n'en ai reçu aucun, et de personne. Donc si vous voulez être prévenu pour le **DEUXIEME TOME donnez-moi votre e-mail**.

Merci,

Merlin Potter


	45. Harry Potter et la Guerre contre les Tén

Le début du deuxième tome d'Harry Potter et la guerre contre Voldemort, sera intitulé Harry Potter et la guerre contre les Ténèbres, et elle débutera le 1er Juillet, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine, donc patience.

Merlin Potter

Certaines personnes ont cru me donner leur e-mail le site effaçant les e-mails automatiquement quand elles sont dans les reviews je ne peux pas les prévenir, donc j'espère que vous aurez ce message. (laptiote)


End file.
